Los Descendientes
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Ranma ha sufrido por Akane durante los últimos tres años, dándose cuenta de que no valoro lo que tenia hasta que perdió lo más sagrado de su vida. ¿Que pasaría cuando llega un nuevo grupo a cambiar todo el rumbo de la historia? ¿Que tiene que ver con lo que recientemente le sucedió a su prometida?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

— Ranma es una oportunidad única. — decía Nabiki con un folleto en la mano. — Deberías de participar.

— No pierdas tú tiempo, Nabiki, — dijo Ranma con una mano en su mejilla y su codo en la mesa. — no lo haré.

— Sería una manera para representar el dojo y además una buena recompensa para pagar todo lo que me debes. — dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Ranma solo desvío su mirada hacia ella con la misma cara de enfado. Detestaba qué siempre lo molestara con eso.

— Claro que no te cobrare lo que fue para mi hermana porque fue algo que yo...

Ranma golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie.

— ¡No me menciones a Akane! — gritó furioso. — No quiero hablar de ella y sobretodo no la involucres en esta idea absurda que tienes. — dijo eso y se fue de la estancia.

Nabiki solo arrugo su frente y dobló el folleto.

— ¿No lo pudiste convencer? — preguntó Kasumi entrado a la estancia con un plato en la mano y una toalla de cocina con que lo estaba secando.

— Es muy necio. — dijo con cara de enfado. — Si sigue así será mejor que se vaya de la casa después de todo ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

— No digas eso, Nabiki. — dijo seriamente Kasumi.

Nabiki solo hizo una mueca.

— Yo aún tengo esperanza y sé que él también la tiene. — espetó Kasumi mirando el estanque. — Además si esta así es porque hoy se cumple tres años. — lo dijo con tristeza.

* * *

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? — preguntó una chica al guía.

El guía se desconcertó con la pregunta. Miró por todas partes para encontrar a la persona que le dijo esa imprudencia. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro lo que le provoco un susto. Se sentía cálida y liviana por lo que supo que era chiquita. Miró de reojo a una joven que se acercó a su hombro.

— He pasado por muchos lugares de Japón e incluso en el extranjero. — contaba la chica con una voz moderada. — Conocí muchos lugares interesantes y por supuesto excelentes guía para turistas y sabes, tú eres el peor de todos.

— ¿Qué? Oye niña insolente... — iba gritar el guía pero sabía que tenía que guardar compostura ante sus pasajeros.

— No me culpes de que lo estés haciendo mal, además no es tu culpa, este lugar es aburrido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando terminemos el recorrido te darás cuenta de lo maravilloso que es el distrito de Nerima, aquí en Tokyo. — afirmó positivamente.

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio.

— Se perfectamente que me mientes. — habló la chica.

El hombre solamente se deprimió con aura negra a su alrededor.

Mientras pasaban algo llamó rápidamente la atención de la chica.

— ¡ALTO! — gritó

El vehículo se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que los pasajeros casi se fueran hacia adelante. El conductor y guía casi se golpea con el volante y piso tan fuerte para detener el carro que casi se rompe el dedo gordo de su pie, le dolía bastante y ni porque era una niña no la bajaba del vehículo.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo a lado del conductor con una determinación sería. El hombre se puso nervioso por la mirada de aquella chica. Todos la miraban sorprendidos y asustados a esa joven tan extraña que vestía de negro. Pantalón, botas y blusa, todo de negro a excepción de su chaqueta de cuero que era roja. Señalo hacia afuera y preguntó.

— ¿Qué es ese cartel gigante que está en ese edificio?

El guía voltea y miró a aquel lugar al que señalaba.

— Ah... ¡Oh! Muy buena pregunta, —contestó en un principio confundido y después recuperó su confianza al saber a lo que se refería. — desde hace tres años inició lo que sería el primer torneo de artes marciales en este pequeño y bonito distrito de Nerima.

— ¡No diga "bonito" porque no lo está! — la chica interrumpió rápidamente.

— ¡Déjame hablar! — gritó el guía. — El primer torneo fue un éxito por lo que este año se espera que también sea así o mejor.

La chica miró nuevamente el cartel.

— Estoy segura de que aquí lo encontrare. —sonrió aquella joven.

* * *

Ranma abrió la puerta y después la cerró con mucha fuerza que hasta las ventanas rechinaron con el impacto.

—Esa estúpida Nabiki, —gruñó rechinando sus dientes y su mano apretándola en un puño. — cree que lo sabe todo pero no es así. Yo hago lo que se me da la gana con mi vida.

El chico miró hacia un punto en específico.

—Akane, no soporto a tu hermana, —habló el chico evadiendo su cara y con una pose arrogante. — ella piensa que si participo en ese torneo sería una buena oportunidad para promocionar el dojo pero sé que lo que ella quiere es el dinero que viene con el premio del primer lugar.

Solo hubo silencio.

—Aunque claro eso sería de gran ayuda para sustentar los gastos de este mes y lo que sigue. Sabes no es lo mismo desde que tu papa murió. Apenas duras hemos podido sobrevivir gracias a Nabiki y aunque durante un tiempo estuve trabajando en el dojo y en otros lados, — suspiró. — si... ha sido muy difícil.

Se acercó y se sentó en su cama y agarró la mano de la chica y pasaba su dedo meñique una y otra vez en el dorso de su mano sintiendo la suavidad de la misma.

—Sabes, hace mucho no veo a mi madre, la última vez que vino no estabas aquí y estamos hablando de hace más de tres meses. — dijo con tristeza.

No hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaba un ruido agudo que se repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? — preguntó Ranma. — Es decir, significaría estar todo un día en ese lugar, además de entrenar durante horas y no te vería, —su cara se entristecía cada vez más mientras seguía mirando su mano. — y es mi obligación. Digo no lo hago porque sea así, si no porque yo quiero cuidar de ti porque yo... — se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar. — yo... yo te quiero.

Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y Ranma se limpió los ojos y volteó.

—Ranma, aquí te traigo la cena, me imagine que comerías aquí en el cuarto de Akane. — dijo Kasumi dejando la comida en el escritorio del cuarto. — ¿Cómo sigue Akane?

—Igual. — respondió a secas. — Esta dormida sin decirme nada y conectada a estos estúpidos aparatos. — sonrió amargadamente.

—Sé que algún día despertara — dijo Kasumi sentándose a su lado. — recuerda que ella es muy fuerte.

—Pero verla así hace que se vea muy frágil y delicada. Algo que nunca pude ver en ella hasta que se fue.—dijo con desesperación.

— ¿Aun crees que fue tu culpa? — preguntó Kasumi.

—No lo sé, — contestó Ranma ahora viéndola a los ojos. — tal vez hice una idiotez que no recuerdo. Lo he pensado durante estos años. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría ella?

Kasumi se quedó sin poder responderle.

—Me imagino que Nabiki te volvió a decir que no tengo nada que hacer aquí y que me fuera de la casa ¿No? — preguntó Ranma.

— ¿La escuchaste?

—No, pero me lo ha dicho en mi cara todo este tiempo, así que me lo esperaba porque no quise hacerle caso con lo del torneo.—dijo Ranma. La conocía tan bien que sabia que eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Si lo que te preocupa es dejarla sola, yo puedo cuidarla mientras compites. —sonrió Kasumi tocando su hombro.—Además no me gusta esos lugares por lo que preferiría mejor verlo en la televisión.

—Pero Kasumi... yo

—Anda, — le dio una palmada en la espalda con fuerza. — si Akane te estuviera escuchando te diría que fueras.

—Si Akane me estuviera escuchando, se despertaría y querría competir. — dijo sobándose la espalda, o lo que podía alcanzar, en verdad Kasumi podría tener mucha fuerza. — Lo pensare.

Kasumi sonrió.

—¿Oye, Nabiki te mando para convencerme?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, después de que te retiraste de la mesa ella salió.—rio su cuñada.

— ¿A si? ¿A dónde?

Kasumi se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—A inscribirte en la competencia. — dijo eso con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Ranma se echó para atrás, se levantó y miró a Akane.

—En serio, Akane, no soporto a tu hermana.

* * *

Era una mañana lluviosa pero eso no impedía que Ranma saliera a correr para aclarar un poco su mente. Tal vez si sería una buena idea participar, al fin y al cabo era muy fuerte y podía ganarles a todos esos imbéciles. Empezó a correr más rápido, pero Akane estaba siempre en su mente. No quería dejarla sola ni un solo momento, ¿Qué tal si ella despierta mientras el competía? Si así es, quería estar en ese momento en que abriera sus ojos. ¡Él debe estar ahí! Él tenía esperanza de que algún día volviera a ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. Pero algo siempre le estaba inquietando.

La manera tan extraña en que desapareció y el tiempo en que la busco, tardo casi tres años, fue muy extraño. Los primeros días fueron una tortura y después de los años aun peor. Empezó a correr más rápido. Llegó a odiarla, por haberlo abandonado, pensando que tal vez se fue con alguien y se recriminaba por no haberse dado cuenta, incluso la había estado vigilando en todo momento, por lo que no entendía cuando había sucedido eso. De repente comenzó a recordar ese día.

* * *

 _Tres meses atrás._

 _Ranma bajaba por las escaleras con una mochila grande y pesada en su espalda. Ya no podía soportar más, como le decía Nabiki, nada tenía que hacer en esa casa._

 _—Vaya, hasta que al fin me haces caso. — habló Nabiki con los brazos cruzados, recargada en la pared. — ¿Piensas irte a entrenar? ¿O te vas de esta casa?_

 _—Para que te pongas feliz te diré la noticia, ¡Me Largo de Aquí! — contestó Ranma furioso._

 _— ¿Y si mi hermana Akane llega pronto?—preguntó Nabiki con cierta maldad._

 _—No lo hará. Nunca lo hará. Tal vez ella se fue con un hombre y nosotros estuvimos preocupados mientras que ella se debe de estar pasándola bien.—dijo con mucho rencor._

 _—Sabes que Akane no es así. — respondió Nabiki a la defensiva. — No creo que Akane aguantaría sin ni siquiera hablarnos y más si se trata de Kasumi, ella la adora. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez ella este muerta?—preguntó Nabiki, aunque le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad._

 _Ranma se tensó, apretó su mano y le contestó._

 _—Si es así entonces, con mayor razón no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa. — jamás se había sentido impotente, si así fuera se culparía de eso por el resto de su vida._

 _Alguien abrió la puerta._

 _— ¿Hay alguien aquí?_

 _Ranma y Nabiki vieron a un joven no mayor de 25 años. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos color café oscuro. Vestía con una camisa negra, con una chamara de cuero café y pantalones negro de una tela parecida a la de un traje sastre. Nabiki se le pareció bastante atractivo que llegó a sonrojarse. Pero estaba bastante extraño que llegara un chico a esas horas de la noche._

 _—Hola, buenas noches. — saludó el chico haciendo una reverencia._

 _—Buenas noches. —dijeron Ranma y Nabiki._

 _—Disculpa ¿Esta es la casa de la familia Tendo? —preguntó el muchacho._

 _—Sí. — respondieron nuevamente ambos chicos._

 _Hubo solamente cinco segundos de silencio, durante ese pequeño lapso de segundos los tres se miraron provocando cierta tensión, presentimiento y preocupación._

 _—Me da gusto por fin haberlos encontrado. — suspiró el chico deslizándose en la orilla de la puerta con la mano en el pecho hasta caer sentado en el piso. Su rostro se mostraba relajado y feliz. — Camine durante un buen rato. — dijo parándose rápidamente y acercando su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Ranma. — Es la primera vez que vengo a este pequeño pueblo. — se alejó de Ranma y puso su mano en su barbilla poniéndose serio. — Aunque no tan pequeño porque me perdí muy fácilmente. Pero creo que llegue en un mal momento ¿No es así? — preguntó mirándolos seriamente._

 _—Solo un poco. — respondió Ranma secamente._

 _Nabiki le dio un codazo a Ranma en las costillas._

 _—No seas grosero. — le dio una mirada fría a Ranma rápidamente cambiando a una encantadora al mirar al guapo chico._

 _—Una disculpa, déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Shun Osawa soy el jefe de la comandancia de policías en el centro de Tokyo._

 _—Un hombre tan joven es comandante de la policía de Tokyo. — dijo Nabiki asombrada._

 _—Si ya me lo han dicho. — rio el chico nerviosamente y rascándose la mejilla._

 _— ¿Y qué es lo se lo ofrece? — dijo Ranma un poco más calmado._

 _—Así este... — metió su mano en un maletín que tenía cargando. Sacó un folder un poco gastado. —Hace tres años, esta familia metió un expediente para buscar una chica que desapareció. — dijo abriendo el folder._

 _—Sí, mi hermana. — dijo Nabiki._

 _—Sí, mi prometida. — dijo Ranma sin pensarlo._

 _El chico dejo de mirar los papeles para ver a Ranma, mientras que Nabiki se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirlo en mucho tiempo._

 _—Interesante. —dijo Shun con una sonrisa y nuevamente miró los papeles._

 _—Entonces...—habló Nabiki._

 _—Ah... sí, claro. —dijo distraído en los papeles. — Hace un mes encontramos a una chica con las mismas especificaciones que la de su hermana. — continuó tranquilamente. De repente sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa y lo levantara unos centímetros._

 _— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio en lugar de todas esas idioteces? — dijo Ranma rechinando sus dientes._

 _—No dije idioteces...esta vez no lo hice. — dijo el chico algo asustado y a la vez ofendido._

 _—Ranma, bájalo AHORA. — habló Nabiki._

 _El chico hizo caso y lo bajó._

 _— ¿Nos puedes explicar lo que paso, comandante?—preguntó Nabiki concentrándose en lo que ese chico le acababa de decir._

 _—Nos encontrábamos en un operativo y pues tuvimos algunas dificultades que me reservare ante eso — dijo un poco nervioso. — así que llegamos a unas bodegas en donde encontramos a esa chica. Pero no se asusten quizá no sea ella. —rio el chico._

 _Ranma corrió adentro dejando a Nabiki y al comandante solos._

 _— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Has visto a la chica?—preguntó Nabiki._

 _—Sí y es muy linda a pesar de los golpes que tenía en el rosto, nada leve.—comentó las características de la chica._

 _— ¿Entonces la recordaría?_

 _—Así es, pero como dije puede que no sea ella por lo que no se preocupen.—dijo tranquilamente._

 _Ranma llegó con una foto en la mano._

 _— ¿Es ella? — preguntó Ranma angustiado._

 _Shun la miró . Se quedó callado unos momentos._

 _— ¡DI ALGO! — gritó Ranma desesperado._

 _—Oh por dios, es ella. —respondió temblando de miedo._

* * *

Después de esa extraña manera de conocer a ese hombre, los tres fueron a ver si se trataba de ella y así fue. Había quedado pasmado al verla nuevamente y peor en las condiciones en que la había encontrado, tenía muchos golpes, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era las cortadas que estaba en su hermoso rostro. Los cambios que había encontrado en ella es que sus facciones estaban más definidos, su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una niña. Y como no pensar en eso si tenían 17 años cuando ella desapareció y habían pasado tres años. Ahora tenían 20 y no podía comportarse más como un niño. Tenía que afrontar la situación. Según los chequeos, ella estuvo bien, su alimentación estaba bien, por lo que no paso hambre en todo este tiempo, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar de ella.

El seguía corriendo, la lluvia no paraba, todos los que se encontraban en la calle se daban prisa y buscaban un lugar para refugiarse. Todos, excepto él y...

Ranma se detuvo luego de un metro de haber pasado a lado de una chica que se encontraba de espalda viendo un cartel.

A ella no le importaba mojarse ni en lo más mínimo. Ella volteó sintiendo una extraña presencia y lo miró a los ojos.

Normalmente si miraba a una chica mirando un tonto cartel, no se detendría a "observarla" pero al momento de pasar a un lado de ella sintió una sensación extraña y conocida. En el momento en que ella volteó y la miró se sorprendió y quedo helado.

Esa chica... imposible... ella se parece o más bien... es mi yo femenina.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Se miraron un buen lapso de tiempo, él estaba helado por lo que estaba mirando, era ella... cuando se convertía en mujer, solo que ella tenía el cabello oscuro como él y además largo casi hasta la cintura, mismos ojos azules, aunque ella no tenía mucho busto como el cuándo era una chica... ¡por dios! porque pensó y vio eso, se recriminaba el chico.

La chica le dio la espalda y se fue alejándose de él. Cuando reacciono ella no estaba y no se miraba a consecuencia de la lluvia. Así nada más, desapareció. Ranma se acercó al cartel que miraba y era el promocional del torneo de artes marciales. Miró en la parte superior del cartel, había algo escrito.

 _Te estaré esperando._

* * *

— ¿Dices que vistes a una chica idéntica a tu versión femenina? — preguntó una chica con una pala en la mano. Ukyo se encontraba concentrada haciendo Okonomiyakis pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su amigo.

—Bueno... no tan idéntica, —dijo el chico derramando agua caliente para convertirse en chico nuevamente. — tenía cierto parecido.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te está inquietando? — Ukyo puso sus manos en su cintura ahora mirando a Ranma. — ¿Lo que estaba escrito en el cartel?

Ranma no respondió y se volteó para evitar que Ukyo lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ran-chan, eso lo pudo haber escrito otra persona, no estamos seguros si ese mensaje era para ti. — opinó la chica sirviéndole al chico en un plato y dejándolo enfrente de él. — Además, si ella miraba ese cartel con cierta atención quiere decir que tal vez ella participara.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que si quiero saber quién es ella debo participar? — preguntó Ranma deduciendo lo que su amiga quiso decir.

— ¡Exacto! — sonrío la chica.

—Eso significaría que le haría caso a Nabiki y es lo que menos quiero hacer. — respondió con comida en la boca.

La sonrisa de Ukyo desapareció y dio un gran suspiró.

—Debe ser difícil ¿No? Estar en esa casa, —comentó la chica. — pero también pobre de las Tendo, después de que su padre murió las cosas se complicaron aún más que cuando Akane desapareció.

Ranma bajó los palillos y su cara entristeció.

—Lo peor de todo es que Akane no lo sabe, cuando despierte y se entere de que su padre murió de tristeza, se culpara de ello. — dedujo Ranma bajando la mirada.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa, bueno solo un poco. — se mordió el labio la chica y se recrimino por lo que dijo. —Tú no te quedas atrás, Ran-chan, tú también perdiste a tu padre.

—Pero ahí no pude evitarlo, él se enfermó porque se descuidó. — Dijo con tristeza. — En cierta forma, fue por eso que no me fui de la casa de los Tendo. Me sentía mal por Nabiki y Kasumi, no quería dejarlas solas. Mi madre vivió un tiempo ahí pero llevo rato que no la veo. Entre más pienso cual fue el motivo de Akane, hace que me sienta fatal porque sé que fue mi culpa.

— ¡No digas eso Ran-chan! — exclamó Ukyo. — Ella habrá tenido sus motivos, no te adelantes. Aún tenemos esperanza de que ella despierte y por fin puedan saber lo que sucedió. — se detuvo un momento. —Sabes... quisiera volver a esos días en que teníamos nuestras aventuras. — sonrió con nostalgia. — Pero en fin, es martes y casi nadie viene hoy a mi local así que iré a ver a Akane, — la chica sacó una bolsa de regalo. — le compre algo para este invierno que ya casi llega. — dijo con una sonrisa esperando que el chico le respondiera de la misma manera.

Ranma sonrió un poco forzado, pero agradecía que su amiga pudiera consolarlo.

Afuera del local había una chica que había escuchado todo. Sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Ranma y Ukyo venían llegando a la casa de las Tendo cuando visualizan a un chico en la entrada. Ranma lo reconoció al momento de acercarse.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Ukyo.

—Es el comandante que nos informó sobre Akane. — respondió Ranma extrañado de que él estuviera aquí. No lo miraba desde que les habían entregado a su prometida.

— ¡Wow! Es demasiado Joven ¿No lo crees? — comentó asombrada su amiga. — y además de guapo. — dijo con los ojos brillosos.

Shun estaba con un dilema de tocar o no tocar la puerta. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero no lo podía evitar, necesitaba verla.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? — preguntó Ranma provocándole un susto fuerte al comandante casi comparándolo con un infarto, esos sustos en el que tu corazón palpitaba incontrolablemente. Puso su mano en su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración.

No sintió cuando estaba detrás de él, ya estaba más nervioso de lo que estaba hace menos de cinco minutos que fue cuando llego a la residencia Tendo.

—Casi veo la luz. — habló Shun con la respiración agitada. — Ya veía mi hora de partir de este mundo sin haberme casado y haber tenido una hija.

— ¿Una hija? — preguntó Ukyo con un gota de sudor en su frente y pensar que hace un momento lo consideraba atractivo.

Shun se mordió la lengua al decir eso, pero decidió seguir con su "acto"

—Es un sufrimiento con el que vivido en mis últimos años. — espetó Shun poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ranma y agitándolo. — ¿Qué será de mí? — se alejó de Ranma poniendo su brazo en sus ojos para que no lo miraran llorar.

Ranma estaba incómodo y a punto de darle una paliza.

Shun se quedó un rato en esa posición y comenzó a sudar porque no escuchaba ninguna voz.

—Le vuelvo a preguntar ¿Se le ofrece algo? — preguntó Ranma irritado.

—Nada en absoluto. — el chico se enderezó y habló de manera seria, formal y varonil.

— ¡ENTONCES LARGO DE AQUÍ! — gritó furioso Ranma agarrándolo del saco.

— ¡Ranma contrólate! — exclamó Ukyo desesperada, no era algo poco común ver enojado a su amigo pero en verdad no le veía el problema de que él estuviera ahí.

—Si lo que ella dijo. — habló Shun con una voz aguda, casi no respiraba.

Ranma entendió y lo bajó, últimamente su humor no era de los mejores, pero se estresaba cada vez que lo miraba, temía de que fuera alguna noticia no agradable que tenga que ver con su prometida.

— ¿Disculpa? — habló Ukyo dirigiéndose a Shun. — ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — preguntó la castaña.

Shun se enderezó nuevamente acomodándose la corbata y miró a la chica.

—Bueno es un poco largo de explicar y luego de ver que él señor Saotome no está en sus mejores días, —eso último cabreó más al artista marcial. — mejor me retiro. — el chico estaba por retirarse hasta que lo detuvo Ukyo.

— ¿Qué es lo que trae en la mano? — preguntó Ukyo al ver una bolsa de regalo.

El chico se congeló, estaba casi a punto de huir de ese lugar. El chico se acercó a Ukio y agarró su mano.

—Debe de ser su imaginación, hermosa dama. — dijo el comandante de una forma seductora, bueno eso pensaba él

Ukyo y Ranma le dieron un codazo en la cabeza dejándolo un momento en el suelo. El chico se levantó con una bola rosa en la cabeza por el golpe de los chicos.

—La verdad no le veo el caso de que usted me haya pegado, señor Saotome. — habló con más seriedad. — Veo que viene con una señorita muy bonita. — dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. — Pobre de esa bella durmiente, usted viéndose con otra mientras ella sufre de dolor y agonía por no poder moverse y...— recibió otro golpe de Ranma. — Bueno está bien, me quedo callado. — chilló el chico.

—No nos malentienda... — habló Ukyo. — él y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños, no estoy en plan romántico con él. — explicó la chica dejando en claro que ella había dejado atrás los sentimientos que sentía por su amigo. — Vengo a ver a Akane y a darle este regalo. — dijo la chica levantando la bolsa de regalo

—Qué casualidad, yo también. — dijo Shun con una sonrisa y levantado también su bolsa pero recibió otro golpe de Ranma.

— ¿Así que esa bolsa es para mí prometida? ¿Ese es el motivo de que estas aquí? — gritó molesto Ranma todavía con su puño en la cabeza del comandante.

— ¡Ranma ya déjalo! — gritó Ukyo. — Lo dejaras más idiota.

* * *

Los tres chicos entraron a la habitación de Akane acompañados también por Kasumi.

—Pónganse cómodos, en un momento les traeré la merienda. — sonrió la dulce Kasumi.

—Gracias Kasumi. — agradeció Ukyo y después Kasumi se retiró.

Shun miró como desaparecía la hermana mayor de Akane.

—En verdad es muy linda esa chica, no cabe duda que Akane proviene de una muy buena familia donde hay tanta belleza. — dijo Shun con baba cayendo de su boca pero nuevamente recibió un codazo en la cabeza por parte de Ranma.

—Te prohíbo que te dirijas a mi prometida con tanta familiaridad. — espetó Ranma ya cansado de ese tipo.

—Ya entendí. — dijo adolorido y con una voz chillante.

Ukyo se acercó a Akane y acarició su cabello.

— ¿Cómo estas Akane? — preguntó la chica con dulzura. — Mira te traje un regalo. — dijo sacando unos guantes tejidos color blanco de la bolsa de regalo. — Son unos guantes para que no sufras de frio en este invierno que ya casi llega. — lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Le dolía mucho verla en ese estado, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien por la rivalidad que había por tener el amor de Ranma jamás hubiera deseado que le sucediera eso.

—Akane yo te traje esta cajita de música para que la escuche durante la noche. — dijo Shun empezando a llorar desenfrenadamente y dejando la cajita en su mesa de noche.

—No entiendo el propósito de que estés llorando. — dijo Ranma a Shun con los brazos cruzado.

—Es que se me metió una basura en el ojo y no puedo quitármelo. — dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Ranma casi se cae para atrás, en serio ese chico era todo un caso.

—Iré a ayudar a Kasumi con las cosas. — dijo Ranma y se fue de la habitación.

—Yo iré al baño por un poco de papel para limpiarme. — dijo Ukyo tapándose la nariz para que no viera el desastre que traía.

El chico seguía llorando hasta que la chica se fue, quitó su brazo de su cara y su mirada cambio a una muy seria. Agarró la cajita de música y la abrió. Cuando levanto la tapa comenzó a sonar la música pero no había una bailarina o algo que girara como comúnmente es en una cajita de música. Levantó la otra tapa que venía adentro y en su rostro se reflejó una luz, miró a Akane y se agachó hasta estar de rodillas cerca de la cama de Akane.

—Akane, habido muchos problemas, por eso es necesario que tú lo tengas — susurró. — Así la generala no sabrá donde está. — miró a la puerta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien. — Puse uno falso en la caja como tú siempre acostumbrabas para hacerla enojar. — sonrío. — La cajita de música no es un regalo mío, sino de Usui que fue quien tuvo la idea de regresarte con tu familia. Aún tengo esperanza de que despiertes y espero que no te enojes con nosotros pero Usui tenía razón, es por tu bien. — escuchó que alguien se acercaba, tapó la parte de adentro de la cajita y la cerró y la puso nuevamente en su mesa. Se enderezó y se acercó a la ventana para ver el patio y pasar desapercibido.

Ranma fue el que entró con las tazas de té y galletas y se sorprendió de solo ver al chico y no a Ukyo. ¿Cómo pudo Ukyo dejar sola a Akane con este tipo? Pudo haberle hecho algo, o aprovecharse de ella. Ukyo entró al cuarto con un pedazo de papel en su nariz. Ranma se acercó rápidamente a la chica con la bandeja aun en sus manos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Akane con este tipo? — habló en voz baja con un tono furioso.

—No me tarde mucho, solo fui por papel al baño. — dijo de la misma manera.

—Pero no sé quién es este tipo, no confió en él.

—Ranma no tienes que ponerte posesivo y celoso con Akane.

Shun miraba de sollozo y escuchaba lo que se decían, su mirada había cambiado por una que se tornaba serio y decidido. Suspiró, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

—Bueno chicos, me retiro. — habló el chico cambiando su cara. — Gracias por su recibimiento, y lamento haberles causado muchos problemas. — sonrió amablemente.

Se acercó a Ranma y agarró una taza de té, y se lo tomo de un solo trago y agarró una galleta.

—Gracias y los veo pronto. — se despidió con la galleta en su boca.

El chico desapareció de su vista.

—Espero no volver a verlo en mi vida.

—Ranma nunca aprenderás. — dijo Ukyo con un suspiro.

* * *

Shun estaba por salir de la casa de los Tendo hasta que Nabiki lo detuvo.

—No sabía que usted estaba aquí. — dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados.

Shun miró a la chica y se quitó la galleta de su boca.

—Solo vine a comprobar que la chica estuviera bien, es mi trabajo dar reporte. — contestó el chico pensando que así podía quitarse a la chica de encima y así irse lo más pronto posible.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Nabiki no muy segura. — Lo que le sucedió a mi hermana es aún un misterio, pero algo sigue sin cuadrarme de la manera en que usted la encontró.

Shun empezó a darse cuenta de que esta chica podía ser un problema, extrañamente le recordaba a alguien. Él sonrío y se acercó a la chica hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Puede ser extraño pero cuál sería el motivo por lo que mentiría con respecto a una chica que acabo de conocer? — sonrío.

Nabiki se sintió intimidada pero extrañamente atraída de él.

—De encontrarla más bien, porque no la conoces, ella ya estaba inconsciente. — sonrió Nabiki.

El chico se sorprendió, sonrió y se alejó de chica. Deslizo la puerta y solo se despidió levantando la mano sin mirar a la chica y cerró.

Nabiki no dejaba de sonreír, pero lo que si estaba segura es que él escondía algo con respecto a Akane.

* * *

—Ranma ya te inscribí y no te puedes echar para atrás. —señaló Nabiki.

— ¿Por qué haces esto sin ni siquiera respetar mi decisión? — dijo enfurecido.

—Ranma recuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana. — mencionó Ukyo.

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Akane, sentados en la alfombra con galletas y té en medio de ellos.

—Vaya cuñadito, tres meses que está aquí Akane y ya vas y visitas a Ukyo. — acusó Nabiki dándole un sorbo de Té.

— ¡No tiene nada de malo! — gritó Ranma.

—Agradezco tu comentario, Nabiki. — dijo Ukyo sarcásticamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Ranma rompió la tensión.

—Está bien, Nabiki, voy a participar. — aceptó Ranma de muy mala gana.

—Veras que no te arrepentirás después de tener el dinero en nuestras manos. — sonrió la chica emocionada y ansiosa de ya tener ese dinero en sus manos. — Cuando ganes me darás el 60% del dinero.

—Debes de estar bromeando. — espetó furioso. — el 30%.

—50%

—40% y no más, lo dejas o no participo. — amenazó el chico.

Nabiki la tenía muy difícil.

—Bien, acepto.

* * *

El día había llegado, asistirían muchos participantes de todo el país y solo 10 quedarían entre los mejores. Ranma no venía con muchos ánimos, pero no perdería ante nada, al fin y al cabo, lo haría por Akane.

Muy cerca de ahí, donde estaba el escenario final para los combates, se encontraba un edificio de tres pisos, en donde los que podían pagar por una habitación para observar a los competidores en las eliminatorias, ellos podían verlos por medio de una televisión, ya que no iba estar disponible para público general. Mientras en la habitación numero dos era abierta por una persona. Un hombre de más o menos 25 años que portaba un traje de vestir negro y su cabello era rubio castaño. Encendió la televisión y al parecer aún no había señal. Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

La puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo Shun con una bolsa grande de palomitas.

—Traje las palomitas. — gritó alegremente.

—Sabes que con pagar en este lugar tenemos derecho a todo tipo de comida, además de palomitas, así que no era necesario que compraras esa bolsa grande. — comentó muy frio aquel chico.

Shun seguía en la misma posición y sonrisa, hasta que comenzó a llorar.

—Gaste mucho dinero en esto, — sollozó. — así que tendrás que comértelas. — dijo lanzándole la bolsa.

El chico alcanzó a agarrarla y la dejó en el otro sillón.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito de estar aquí? — preguntó el chico.

—Sencillamente, mi querido Usui. Resulta ser que participara Ranma Saotome y... — se detuvy cuando vio pasar a Usui a un lado.

—Entonces me largo de aquí. — anunció indiferentemente.

— ¡Oye al menos déjame terminar! — gritó Shun ofendido.

De repente la señal de la televisión llegó y el presentador empezó a hablar. Los chicos olvidaron lo que pasaba y voltearon a la televisión. El presentador explico cómo sería la dinámica, cada uno sacaría un número y se irían apuntando al tablero en el cual estaba unidos con una línea con otro participante. Después de explicarlo presentaron a los 10 participantes.

—Suena divertido. — opinó Shun con una sonrisa.

—Oh cierto, me largo. — dijo Usui recordando que no quería estar más en ese lugar. Shun lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. Shun iba a decir algo hasta que escucho el nombre de Ranma Saotome y ambos miraron la televisión.

—Él es Ranma. — sonrió Shun.

—Vaya que si se parecen. — comentó inconscientemente. — Pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. — evitó la mirada de la televisión. — Te dije que ya no quería involucrarme en esto y parece que tú lo haces con esa intención.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a lo que éramos antes de que llegaran? — preguntó Shun angustiado y preocupado por su amigo.

—Yo...

 _La ultima concursante, con tan solo 18 años y originaria del centro de Tokyo... Izanami Osawa._

Al escuchar ese nombre los chicos se pusieron tensos y helados, voltearon a la tele abruptamente. Casi se desmayan al mirarla en televisión.

—Ella... —dijo Shun

—Está aquí. — terminó Usui.

* * *

Por otra parte, en el campo, Ranma se sorprendió al ver a esa misma chica causando asombro en él. Venía con una trenza de lado lo que hacía que su parecido fuera aún más. Lo miraba, él sentía la mirada en él y tampoco podía dejarla de mirar.

 _Así que ella se llama Izanami._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _No deja de mirarme, sabe que me parezco a él. Tal vez cometí un error en peinarme de esta manera, pero aquí hay algo que quiero y no puedo retirarme en este momento. No eres el único Ranma Saotome, mi corazón no deja de latir al estar enfrente de ti._

Ranma Saotome cerró su mano en un puño y la apretó fuertemente, esa chica no lo dejaba de mirar, pero él tampoco podía. Había un aura muy extraña y a la vez familiar en ella.

Se anunció un pequeño recesó antes de comenzar, cada uno se fue por su lado sin voltearse a ver.

—Siento como si alguien estuviera hablando y maldiciéndome.—Susurró Izanami sintiendo un escalofrió.

* * *

— ¡VOY A MATARLA! — gritaba enojado, más bien furioso. Shun sostenía a su amigo por los brazos, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería la televisión y la haría trisas hasta calmar sus ansias. El aparato no tenía la culpa de que su amigo sufrierá de un ataque de ira como comúnmente tiene, aunque durante este tiempo se había calmado. — ¿QUÉ SE CREE ESA MOCOSA? PARECE QUE NO LA CRIARON BIEN.

— ¡Oye! me estas ofendiendo y de paso a ti mismo. — espetó Shun desesperado. —Es cierto que no la criamos bien. — dijo más calmado. — Por eso te dije que jamás la enviaras a una escuela militar. — volvió a levantar la voz y haciendo más fuerza por no dejar ir a su amigo y cometiera destrozos.

—Y también te dije que no la sacara de ahí hasta tener la mayoría de edad. —gritó separándose de su amigo. —Nos desobedeció, nuevamente. Esto no se quedará así, la voy a encerrar y la amarrare hasta que aprenda a no hacer estupideces. — gruñó y sus ojos parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría.

—Primero cálmate y relájate... — se puso enfrente de él.

—Cuando por fin había creído que no volveria a saber de ella nunca más. — dijo más calmado e interrumpiendo a su amigo. — Fui un tonto en creer en ella. MALDITA SEA. — se alteró nuevamente jalándose el cabello.

El chico se paró en seco y reacciono.

—Si la generala se entera de esto... — agarró a Shun de su saco. —¡Estaremos en problemas!

—Y también...

—Shun tenemos que detener a Izanami. — sentenció Usui. — ¿Cuál será su propósito? ¿Ranma Saotome?

—Si es por eso, quiere decir que lo estuvo vigilando durante un tiempo para saber que él participaría. — dedujo Shun.

—Lo que me preocupa es que es un torneo de artes marciales, ella nunca lo ha practicado,—comentó preocupado, se sentó en el sillón con sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en su cabello.—pero sabe combatir ¿Qué nos puede preocupar? — respondió despreocupado.

—Pero también sabe utilizar una pistola. — sonrió apretando sus dientes y mirando a su amigo.

—Eso si me preocupa, —dijo Shun angustiado. — pero le quitamos todas sus cosas la última vez. Además, saldría descalificada si utiliza ese recurso. — dijo sabiendo que la chica no era tan tonta.

—Si, pero ella es capaz de lo que sea. Sería mucho papeleo para nosotros. — respondió Usui.

Usui miró la televisión y en ese momento salió el rostro de Izanami con una mirada decidida. No duro mucho porque nuevamente la televisión dejo de trasmitir la señal. Conocía esa mirada, sabía que se saldría con la suya al final. Así era ella, jamás se rendía cuando quiere algo.

 _¿Qué es lo que estas planeando ahora?_

* * *

Nabiki caminaba por el lugar mirando todos los puestos de comida y otras cosas, ya que los vendedores ambulantes aprovechaban la cantidad de gente que había en el campeonato. No había querido quedarse con Ranma mientras elegían a los finalistas, al fin y al cabo, sabía que él quedaría en la competencia y no necesitaba que lo estuviera "cuidando". Ya había cumplido con convencerlo de participar, claro después de tres años. Ranma había cambiado mucho desde que Akane había desaparecido, era más prepotente, no podía aguantar cualquier broma, aunque siempre era así, ahora era más insoportable y su humor siempre era como el de un ogro que no había comido en una semana. Para ella tampoco no le había tenido fácil, el haber perdido a su padre y tener solamente a su hermana mayor había sido muy doloroso. Ranma se quedó con ellas y eso era algo que agradecía a pesar de que siempre le estuviera diciendo que ya no era necesario que viviera en la casa si su hermana nunca regresaría, pero eso era algo que jamás lo sabrá.

Venia tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta donde caminaba, chocó con una persona por el hombro.

—Perdón. — se disculpó Nabiki. Vio a la persona con quien se había cruzado, por un momento pensó que era Ranma pero ¿Con el pelo oscuro?

—No se preocupe. — contestó Izanami y se fue apresuradamente.

Nabiki dio a entender que no era Ranma porque de haber sido él la hubiera maldecido y un tanto de palabrería con el que casi siempre le respondía. La vio desaparecer, su corazón latía muy fuerte, vio algo extraño en ella, Pero, ¿quién era esa chica que se parecía mucho a su cuñado?

— ¡Nabiki!

La chica brincó del susto al escuchar la voz de su cuñado.

— ¿Sucede algo? Estas pálida. —dijo extrañado de como encontró a su cuñada.

—Yo... —se le trababa la lengua, no sabía que decir. —acabo de ver que te ibas halla y ahora estas aquí.

—Debiste a ver visto a esa chica, Izanami. —contestó el chico.

— ¿Izanami? ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Por qué se parece a ti? — preguntaba consternada.

—Es lo que quiero saber. — su mirada se tornó seria y decidida. — ¿Sabes hacia donde se fue? — preguntó.

—Por ahí, atrás de ese puesto de comida. — señaló la chica.

Ranma corrió a esa dirección para lograr alcanzarla y preguntarle ¿qué era lo quería? Sentía algo que jamás había sentido, necesitaba saber quién era y porque se parecía a él.

Izanami caminaba sin rumbo, viendo todo lo que había alrededor. Necesitaba hacer tiempo antes de que empezara el torneo. Tenía una cara de fastidio, estaba harta, aburrida y cansada. No era sus mejores días. Llegó a un lugar tranquilo y donde había menos gente. Subió sus manos a su boca, era un muy mal hábito morderse las uñas, pero estaba muy nerviosa y para calmar sus ansias se desquitaría con sus uñas.

—Al fin te encuentro. — se escuchó una voz atrás de ella.

Levantó su cabeza sin quitar su dedo de la boca, sus ojos se abrieron más. Jamás había escuchado esa voz, pero no era un misterio saber de quien se trataba.

—Creo que usted me está confundiendo con otra persona. — respondió sin mirarlo a ver y aun a espaldas de él. No podía dejar de morder su uña.

— ¡Ni siquiera me está viendo! ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó molesto.

—No es necesario verlo para saberlo. — respondió sin quitar aún se dedo de la boca. —Además... aún no sabemos con quién nos toca pelear, no es necesario que nos dirijamos la palabra.

—No dejabas de verme y creo que te das cuenta de la situación ¿No?

—No necesariamente lo miraba a usted, a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos y mis ojos se dirigen a un solo punto, pero no le presto la atención para saber a quién miro. —pensó en una respuesta rápida.

— ¿Y ahora porque no me está mirando? — preguntó Ranma con los brazos cruzados.

La chica solo giró un poco su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, Ranma aún no se acostumbraba a su parecido que brinco del susto. La chica se volteó nuevamente.

— ¡Ve! Ni siquiera usted soporta verme por su parecido con su "yo" femenina. — espetó volviendo a morderse las uñas.

— ¿Sabes de mi maldición? —preguntó asombrado. ¿Quién era esta chica?

—Lo vi convertirse en mujer con el agua, ¿Qué más pide? — respondió la chica. — Yo también estoy sorprendida de la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó queriendo llegar al motivo de esta situación.

—Nada de tu parte, es imaginación tuya. —respondió rápidamente.

—No soy tan tonto ¿Sabes?

La chica suspiró.

—Estoy en problemas, cometí un error muy grave y no podía ir con los decadentes porque ellos me encerrarían y no sabía con quien más ir y...— comenzó a hablar sin pensar, los nervios ya la estaban traicionando.

— ¿Decadentes? —preguntó el chico confundido.

— ¡Rayos! No debí hablarte de ellos. —debía parar de hablar.

—Además, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —el chico seguía sin entender todo lo que decía. Era confuso, no estaba llegando a nada.

La chica se volteó.

—La verdad es que yo...

—¡Izanami esta vez no escaparas de mí! — habló una voz femenina.

Apareció una chica de más o menos 1,50 metros de altura, rubia de cabello largo y pantalones, blusa y chaqueta negra. Tenía un rifle en la mano y lo apuntaba a Izanami.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya me encontró! — chilló la chica.

—Prepárate para tu muerte. — espetó la chica.

—Podemos hablar tranquilamente, Miki. — dijo Izanami caminando hacia atrás y con las manos arriba.

— ¡NO! ¡Primero tienes que pagarme lo que me debes! — gritó Miki furiosa.

— ¿Dinero? Esos son tus "Problemas" — gritó Ranma indignado. —Si lo que querías de mí era dinero de una vez te digo que no lo tengo.

—Eso no era lo que te iba a pedir, respondió indignada ante sus acusaciones. — bueno en parte sí.

—Además ¿Por qué te tengo que dar dinero? Ni siquiera sé quién eres. — dijo sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Es cierto, pero si se quién es tu padre. — dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡Dejen de hablar! ¿Vas a pagarme o no? — dijo apuntando el arma hacia ella.

—Cálmate. Participare en el torneo y el gran premio es dinero, mucho dinero. — haciendo énfasis las últimas dos palabras. —Así que baja el arma y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

La chica comenzó a bajar el arma lentamente.

Izanami agarró rápidamente la mano de Ranma y salieron corriendo. El chico se desoriento por la rapidez en que lo jaló.

Miki comenzó a disparar siguiéndolos.

— ¿Oye que te pasa? ¡A mí no me involucres en tus cosas! —gritó sin dejar de correr.

— ¿Querías que te dejara ahí? Créeme que te iba a matar. —respondió sin dejar de correr, no importaba el rumbo, solo quería escapar de ahí.

—Ni que fuera una asesina.

— ¡Lo es!

Llegaron a un lugar que no tenía salida, corrió hacia la derecha pero no había donde correr. Había niños y no quería exponerlos.

—Prepárate, Izanami Osawa. — habló Miki estando a espaldas de ellos.

— ¡Rayos! No me va a quedar de otra. — sacó de su bolsillo una esfera que brillaba.

Ranma lo miraba atentamente. ¿Qué era eso?

— _Decadente... No tenemos nada que hacer, te pido que nos lleves a un lugar lejos de aquí._

Miki solo vio una luz muy brillante que casi la deja ciega, cuando termino vio que ninguno de los dos chicos estaba.

* * *

— Aquí tiene su pedido – dijo una linda chica pelirroja – espero que le guste su sopa de miso y arroz.

— Muchas gracias.

Ranma había trabajado mucho toda la semana, no nada más en ese restaurante chino, también tenía otros trabajos extras. ¿Y el porqué de estar trabajando muy lejos de Tokio? Bueno es una historia muy pero muy larga, pero en lo único que pensaba el chico era trabajar y trabajar para así conseguir dinero y ahorrar, aunque por ahora fuera poco para un pasaje para regresar a Japón.

—Oye, al menos ayúdame a recoger los platos de la mesa dos. — dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a una persona que estaba sentada a un lado de él en una silla leyendo una revista.

Izanami bajó la revista para verlo con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Tú los atendiste... tú recoge. — respondió con una sonrisa adorable.

Ranma golpeó la barra haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte que se escuchó hasta afuera del pequeño local. Izanami se aturdió tapando su rostro con la revista.

—Está bien, yo recojo. — dijo Izanami poniéndose de pie y evitando la mirada de Ranma porque sabía que su semblante le provocaría pesadillas en la noche.

Ranma suspiró cuando vio que la chica recogía y limpiaba la mesa. Un mes... ¡UN MES! Había pasado desde ese día que escaparon de esa chica en el torneo. Sobre todo, que era un mes en el que no había estado con Akane. No se había separado tanto tiempo desde que la encontró, aunque esto no era nada comparado con los tres años que había vivido sin ella.

— Bien, ¿Cuánto me pagara por el trabajo de esta semana? — dijo Ranma al dueño del restaurante que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta que conducía a la cocina. Él era una persona mayor y necesitaba un poco de ayuda para atender a los clientes que eran viajeros que pasaban por eso lares. Ranma ya le había contado su historia de lo que había pasado hace tres años con Akane y que necesitaba regresar.

— Aquí está la cantidad. —dijo amablemente el señor dándole un sobre blanco con cierta cantidad de yenes. — También está la paga de tu hermana, espero que sea suficiente para continuar con tu viaje.

Si, tuvo que decir que la chica era su hermana para que diera aún más lastima y con el parecido que tenía no había ningún problema.

—Sera suficiente para un mes más. Pero ya veré que otra cosa encuentre en el camino. —conformándose y guardando el sobre.

—Escuche bien y dijo "También está la paga de tu hermana" — habló Izanami apareciendo de repente atrás de Ranma y no perdiendo de vista ese sobre.

—¡No te lo daré todo! — chilló la chica pelirroja.

—Pero también es mi DINERO, — dijo la chica con una voz chiqueada. — para eso trabaje duro. —se defendió intentando sacar el sobre de su bolsillo.

—No seas descarada te la pasabas durmiendo. — dijo Ranma abrazándola y jalándole las mejillas.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele. —se quejó la chica. — ¡No me toques!

* * *

 _Un mes atrás..._

— ¿Hay alguna novedad? — preguntó Usui frente a todos sus compañeros que estaban en sus escritorios y otros de pie.

El grupo conocido como los decadentes, era una elite encubierto que ante la sociedad solo son oficinas de gobierno que también operaban como policías y detectives desde hace algunos años. La oficina donde se encontraban era muy pequeña. En ella se encontraban 15 agentes incluyendo Shun, que es el comandante y Usui, que era el jefe de grupo.

— Yo tengo. — habló una chica entusiasmada levantando su mano tan alto para que Usui la viera.

— Espero que sea algo bueno. — susurró Usui para sí mismo.

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una figura de una bailarina hawaiana que se tambaleaba a los lados.

— Maru y yo te compremos una hawaiana para tu carro. — sonrió la chica.

Usui se acercó a ella hasta estar a pocos centímetros.

— NO ESTAMOS PARA JUEGOS. — gritó el chico en su cara provocando que la chica se fuera para atrás. — ¡Además ni siquiera tengo carro! ... ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir que tenga que ver con el paradero de Izanami?

Nadie respondió hasta que él se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡EMI! — gritó el chico sorprendido. —¡Estas aquí!

—¡EMI! — Shun también se dio cuenta de su presencia. Shun corrió empujando a Usui que estaba en su camino para abrazarla y comenzando a llorar mientras sus mejillas tocaban las de ellas. — ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! Pensé que no te volvería a ver, por culpa de Usui. — gruñó al nombrar a Usui.

—¡No fue mi culpa! — grito indignado. — Vuelvo a repetir, ¿alguien sabe el paradero de Izanami?

Solo hubo silencio.

— ¿Ni siquiera usted comandante? — preguntó Usui a su comandante que estaba sentado sobre un escritorio a lado de Emi.

— Me gustaría ayudarte, Usui. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quiere decir que estoy completamente solo en esto?

—¡SI! — respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Soy el único paranoico?

—¡SI!

— ¿No les importa donde este Izanami?

—¡NO!

Una mano tocó el hombro de Usui.

—Si me permite decir algo. — habló un chico más o menos de 20 años que vestía un traje similar al de Usui, su cabello era plateado y tenía una sonrisa tierna y pacífica. Cuando hablaba lo hacía con tanta calma y paciencia que rara vez lo veían enojado.

—¡Maru!

— Si Izanami desapareció y las cámaras de seguridad no pudieron captar su salida del evento, lo más probable es que haya sido en un lugar donde no hay seguridad. — dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿En serio, no me digas? — contestó Usui sarcásticamente.

—Aun no termino. — interrumpió "amablemente" con una mirada sombría y apretando su hombro. —¿Saben si el decadente se encuentra en la oficina de Shun?

Usui no lo había pensado, como no pensó en eso. Corrió a la oficina de Shun sin ni siquiera pedir permiso a su comandante. Había mucha confianza entre ellos que no importaba si entraba sin su permiso, él siempre lo tenía. Sin embargo, Shun se puso nervioso.

—¡ES FALSO! —gritó Usui desde su oficina.

Las manos de shun empezaron a temblar y Emi se dio cuenta de eso mirándolo de reojo.

—Esa estúpida cambio el decadente. — espetó furioso saliendo de la oficina de Shun con una esfera que era el decadente falso. —Lo que quiere decir es que ella huyo, debió haberlo usado para ir a cualquier parte del mundo.

—Se puede pasar. — una voz femenina interrumpió en la oficina.

Nabiki tuvo que viajar hasta el centro de Tokyo para ir a las oficinas donde trabajaba el hombre que había encontrado a su hermana, sin embargo, necesitaba pedir un favor más y esta vez, involucraba a su querido y problemático cuñado.

—¡Nabiki! — exclamó Shun asustado dando un brinco que hizo que se pusiera de pie. —¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con una voz aguda por los nervios que traía.

—Usted me dejo su dirección por si necesitaba algo con respecto a mi hermana. —respondió la chica.

—¿Eso hice? — preguntó Shun fingiendo que no lo había hecho.

—Parece que eso hiciste. — dijo Usui mirándolo sombríamente. —Menos más que no dejaste la del departamento.

—Como sea, —interrumpió nuevamente Nabiki. — esta vez no es de mi hermana, si no de mi cuñado.

—¿Tu maleducado y agresivo cuñado? — preguntó Shun.

—No tengo otro más. —contestó Nabiki con una sonrisa forzada.

—No es por ser maleducado. — habló Usui. — Pero en estos momentos estamos muy ocupados tratando un asunto de que es de seguridad nacional.

—¿Desde cuándo Izanami es asunto de seguridad nacional? — preguntó Shun inocentemente.

—Desde que intento matar a... —Maru tapo la boca de Emi para que no hablara de más.

—Nabiki atenderé tu asunto. — interrumpió Shun con los ojos casi saltando antes de que alguien dijera algo.

—Simplemente quiero que me ayuden a encontrarlo. — dijo Nabiki.

—¿Qué quieres decir con encontrarlo? — preguntó Shun consternado y temiendo lo peor.

—Ranma no aparece desde el día del torneo, no participo porque no pude encontrarlo. — informó la chica el propósito de su visita. — ¡Desapareció! ...por arte de magia.

Shun y Usui se voltearon a ver, no era necesario las palabras porque con solo la mirada sabían lo que pensaba y por el terror de sus miradas, lo peor estaba por comenzar. ¡Izanami estaba con Ranma!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Usui caminaba en círculo alrededor del poco espacio que había en la oficina de Shun. Tenía tantas cosas que no entendía porque la llenaba de tanta basura. La oficina era del mismo aspecto que la otra sala, paredes de madera, alfombra verde, archiveros alrededor y con un escritorio amplio en el centro de la oficina que igual tenía muchos papeles y atrás un gran ventanal con cortinas de plástico.

—Con lo que dijo esa mujer, está más que claro que Izanami se llevó a Ranma a un cierto lugar. — espetó Usui caminando aun y con la mirada hacia abajo. —Lo que no entiendo es como se llevó el decadente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Ah? Si... no tengo idea. — dijo Shun con una voz aguda y una sonrisa nerviosa. Usui no se fijó en esa expresión de su amigo, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por parte de Emi que lo miraba fijamente.

—Ustedes dos, — habló Usui señalando a Maru y Emi que se encontraban recargado de uno de los archiveros. —ustedes se llevaron a Izanami y habíamos quedado que no los volveríamos a ver ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Maru y Emi se voltearon a ver.

—¿Y tú que crees? —habló Emi con un tono desafiante. —Como si usted no la conociera, después de todo usted la crio, como me veo te verás era lo que te decía Izanami.

—¡EJEMPLOS! —dijo Maru alegremente.

—Eso no es una respuesta justificable. — respondió Usui señalándolos.

—La conozco tan bien... —comentó Shun antes de que ellos sacaran las uñas. —...que por lo que pienso, se les escapo ¿Cierto?

—¡Así es! —contestaron Emi y Maru al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa.

—Y todavía tienen el descaro de sonreír. —gritó Usui.

—Cálmate Usui, si no te calmas tendré que hablar para que te suban la dosis. —rio su amigo.

—No me sorprendería si entrara algún día en un hospital psiquiátrico. —comentó Emi.

—¡EJEMPLOS! —dijo Maru alegremente... nuevamente.

—No estamos para juegos, Shun. — vio seriamente a su amigo y también jefe. —Sabes de lo que ella es capaz y si se llevó a Ranma con ella corre peligro.

—Lo sé, — suspiró Shun. —pero ¿qué podemos hacer? no tenemos ninguna pista de donde pueden estar.

Usui no dijo nada.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Shun a Emi y Maru. —¿Por qué no se fueron?

Emi volteo a ver a Maru, ambos tenían una mirada triste.

—Ya estábamos a punto de irnos de este lugar, — relataba la chica. —de repente, Izanami se detuvo, me imagino que le dio un ataque de histeria por lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo y desparecer de nuestras vistas.

—¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Usui consternado.

Emi tragó saliva y miró a Maru.

—Dijo que...— habló Maru. —no dejaría que Akane se saliera con la suya.

Shun se levantó de su asiento y miraba a los chicos con espanto.

—Usui... — llamó a su amigo. —¿tú crees que ella tenga que ver con lo que le sucedió a Akane?

Usui dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor cuando escucho lo que dijo Maru.

—No me sorprendería que ella tuviera algo que ver con el accidente de Akane. —susurro Usui saliendo de la oficina, necesitaba tomar aire y asimilar esta nueva situación en la que nuevamente, la principal causa era Izanami.

—¿Habrá sido un accidente? — se preguntó Usui.

* * *

 _Ahora..._

— Al fin llegue... por fin estoy en un lugar donde hay comida de verdad, edificios, carros, gente civilizadas y no fenómenos travestis que son idiotas y pervertidos... —un golpe en la cabeza la interrumpió.

— ¿A quién le dices fenómeno travesti? — masculló Ranma.

— ¿Hay otro aparte de ti? —gruñó la chica mirando a Ranma.

— Izanami no empieces tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. — dijo Ranma. —Traemos poco dinero y creo que tendrá que ser algo barato.

— Bien, entonces acompáñame a un cajero para sacar algo de dinero. —habló Izanami confiada e inocentemente de lo que su comentario podía provocar.

— ¿Qué? — Ranma miro con furia a la chica, se acercó a ella y agarro los hombros de la chica sacudiéndola varias veces. Agradecía que Izanami fuera una chica y no un hombre porque tendría tanta fuerza para matarla. —¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS TRAIDO DINERO! —gritó furioso. —me mate trabajando para sobrevivir durante un mes que ha sido el peor de toda mi vida y además a lado tuyo que es la peor desgracia, ¿Para qué? así como si nada me digas que tienes dinero guardado en una maldita cuenta.

Izanami estaba asustada, nunca lo había visto así de furioso. La verdad es que no lo pensó, pero también tenía justificación respecto a eso. Los ojos de Izanami cambiaron a unos llenos de coraje.

—En primera...—puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo alejó un poco de su rostro ya que para ella era una distancia peligrosa. —desde que llegamos a este país, solo hemos estado de pueblo a pueblo, dime ¿había un banco? —preguntó en voz alta apretando sus hombros lo más fuerte que podía. —es la primera ciudad a la que llegamos por lo que no es necesario trabajar y hasta estoy segura que podemos pagar un hotel de cinco estrellas durante todo un año. —eso ultimo era mentira, pero si podía pagar por lo menos una noche en un hotel así. —¿ahora captaste, fenómeno?

Ranma quería seguir, pero ya no podía con más problemas, la soltó y se alejó de ella.

—Vamos a buscar un maldito cajero. — dijo furioso y empezó a caminar.

Izanami lo seguía aun asustada, su respiración era tan agitada que no podía quitar la mano de su pecho. La próxima vez, mejor pensaría las cosas antes de hablar porque si le dio miedo en la forma en que se enojó esta vez.

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta que encontraron un banco. Izanami entró a una cabina muy reducida, introdujo la tarjeta a la maquina e hizo todo lo que el computador le decía. Cuando en la pantalla apareció la cantidad total que tenía su cuenta bancaria, se quedó extrañada y sorprendida. Ranma pudo notarlo.

— Izanami ¿sucede algo?

—¡Ehh! - saliendo de sus pensamientos – no Ranma, no pasa nada. – volviendo su mirada a la pantalla – _Esto es extraño_ – Izanami tecleó el número de la cantidad a retirar, agarró el dinero, sacó su tarjeta y salió de la cabina.

Ranma la vio y la miró un poco extraña, como preocupada y en sus pensamientos, ya era muy común verla así, a veces se ponía pensar si Izanami escondía algo. –Izanami ¿te sientes bien?

— ¡Ehh! si me siento bien. - respondió Izanami — Ranma ten esto, —dandole una parte del dinero – por favor consigue algo de comida, yo mientras voy a buscar un teléfono y luego te alcanzo.

— ¿Estas seguras que quieres ir sola? mejor te acompaño...

— ¡No Ranma! Es una llamada privada, así que no me busques. —Dijo bruscamente.

— Está bien. ¿Pero dónde nos veremos? — preguntó aún más extrañado del comportamiento de la chica.

— Yo te buscare. —respondió sin voltearlo a ver y comenzando a alejarse de él.

— De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos. —Ranma comenzó a caminar de lado contrario al que iba la chica.

Izanami esperó hasta que Ranma estuviera muy lejos, casi no verse para irse y buscar un teléfono. Llegó a un hotel y le pidió prestado el teléfono a la recepcionista, claro que dándole una propina extra para poder hablar el tiempo suficiente. Izanami marcó el número y esperó unos minutos para que la operadora lo comunicara al número.

Emi entro a la oficina de Shun "Misteriosamente" pero obviamente todos los que se encontraban afuera sabía que la chica estaba entrando. Usui y Shun fueron a comer por lo que aprovecharía para hacer bromas por teléfono, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer. Se sentó en la silla giratoria y empezó a dar muchas vueltas hasta marearse. Iba a tomar el teléfono cuando este comenzó a sonar.

Emi por un momento dudo en contestar, pero, aun así tomó el teléfono.

—¡Hola!

—¿Emi? —preguntó Izanami confundida.

— _¡Izanami! — exclamó feliz._

—¿Qué haces en la oficina de Shun? ¿No me digas que otra vez ibas a jugar con el teléfono? —le recriminó la chica.

— _No como crees, eso son juegos de niños. —aparentando_ una voz seria

—Seria hora que maduraras. —opinó sabiendo que lo que decía era mentira.

— _Por cierto, ¿Qué haces hablando a la oficina de Shun? Sabes que desde hace un mes tanto Shun como Usui principalmente, te buscan. Deberías saber, Usui está cada día más insoportable. Dice que te encontrara y sufrirías las consecuencias con un castigo que jamás podrás imaginar y con la que aprenderás la lección._

—Eso para mí no sería algo nuevo. — comentó con una mueca.

— _Solo una cosa, ¿Ranma Saotome está contigo?_

La cara de Izanami cambio rápidamente.

—¿Qué les hace pensar eso? —preguntó haciéndose la indiferente.

— _Hace un mes vino la cuñada de Ranma, Nabiki, que por cierto es muy guapa pero lo más increíble es lo nervioso que se puso Shun cuando la veía._

—Shun se pone en modo conquistador con cual chica que pase a su alrededor, excepto con nosotras. —dijo con cierto aburrimiento.

— _Sí, pero esto es diferente, ellos... YA ESTAN SALIENDO._ —gritó Emi emocionada.

—¿Qué? —Izanami casi se va para atrás que necesito sentarse en el piso llevándose con ella el teléfono porque no alcanzaba hasta el suelo. —Me pierdo un mes y eso pasa.

— _Y hay más..._

—Escucha, Emi. —la detuvó. —No tengo tiempo para chismes de oficina que es tu especialidad, que además me sorprende que me lo estes contando sin que me hubieras cobrado por la información.

— _¡Oye lo hago de buena fe!_ —dijo ofendida. —pero _esto que te tengo que decir es importante..._

—Bien ¿Qué es lo importante?

— _Akane ya puede respirar por su cuenta._ —lo soltó la chica con una expresión alegre, sin pensar lo que provocaría en la otra línea.

El rostro de Izanami no podía estar más que serio.

—¿Ya no está conectada con el respirador? —preguntó con una voz ronca.

— _Ehh no._ —Emi se dio cuenta que la respiración de Izanami era más fuerte.

—Tendré que regresar antes de que...

— _Una pregunta ¿Para qué le llamabas a Shun?_ —preguntó seriamente _._

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente.

—Estoy en China y cuando revise mi cuenta bancaria, me percate que había más dinero del que yo tenía. —respondió la chica, tenía ganas de golpear algo. Su mano derecha la hacía puño con mucha fuerza a tal grado de lastimarse.

— _¿Y eso que?_

—Esta cuenta es privada, los únicos que sabemos de esto somos yo, Shun y...—en eso fue en que se dio cuenta de todo.

Ranma que estaba buscando a Izanami, la vio en una ventana de un hotel y veía que seguía hablando por teléfono. No le importo que le dijera que era privada la llamada, aun así entró al hotel y presencio una mirada que no había visto de ella.

—ES UNA TRAMPA, UNA MALDITA TRAMPA. —gritó furiosa que incluso los que estaban a su alrededor la miraba. Principalmente Ranma, que la miraba asustado.

Izanami no se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba atrás de ella.

—Escúchame Emi, Usui sabrá que estoy en China por el movimiento bancario que hice, tendré que salir del país y llevarme a Ranma lo más pronto posible, antes de que él me llevé a la fuerza ... — se calmó y habló más bajo. —y doy por seguro que ahora si no la podre librar. — Izanami escucho unas voces conocidas del otro lado de la línea. —Emi, cuelga, que no se den cuenta que estoy hablando contigo.

Emi la escuchó y colgó repentinamente.

Izanami también colgó y dejó el teléfono en la barra.

—Menos mal que aún no hay identificadores de llamadas. — susurró para sí misma. Izanami se dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver a Ranma parado enfrente de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? — preguntó la chica.

Ranma la vio seriamente cruzado de brazos. Izanami temía lo peor.

—Vi como colgabas el teléfono afuera de la ventana y supe que estabas aquí. —sonrió Ranma. —Acabo de llegar. — mintió el chico.

—¡Ah! Estupendo. — respondió un poco nerviosa. —Podemos quedarnos esta noche aquí, ya reservé dos habitaciones.

—Menos mal. —susurró Ranma o más bien, sonó como un suspiro.

—¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Izanami que ya estaba caminando para acercarse a la recepcionista.

—¡Nada! — dijo Ranma, el chico la siguió, pero alguien los observaba detenidamente afuera desde la ventana.

* * *

Emi colgó el teléfono rápidamente, aunque no atinó en ponerlo en su lugar lo que provoco que cayera a sus pies por los nervios de no ser descubierta.

Shun y Usui entraron justo cuando cayó el teléfono. Los chicos se voltearon a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Usui agresivamente.

—¡No la trates así! —habló Shun defendiéndola.

—Nada, solo haciendo bromas por teléfono. — contestó rápidamente poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina.

Usui se quedó pensativo viendo la puerta.

—Espero que no haya hecho muchas porque no es barato pagar una línea... — dijo Shun quitándose la bufanda y poniéndola en el perchero junto con su abrigo.

—¿Le creíste eso? — interrumpió Usui.

—Ehh... — se extrañó Shun. —sabes que siempre lo hace.

—Sí, pero siempre lo negaba, —dedujó Usui. —además salió corriendo de la oficina, como si algo malo hubiera hecho. Sera que ya cayó en mi trampa. — susurró Usui pero Shun alcanzo a escuchar.

—¿Qué trampa? — preguntó sentándose en su silla.

—Conozco a Izanami, estoy seguro que no dudaría por mucho tiempo. — se acercó al escritorio y miró seriamente a su amigo. —Necesitaría dinero, así que metí más dinero a su cuenta.

—¿Hablas de la que le abrimos cuando estaba internada? —preguntó Shun.

—Paso tiempo y fui olvidando cancelar esa cuenta, y que bueno que no lo hice, pero si hubo un movimiento, podre rastrea el lugar en donde retiro. —sonrió el chico.

Emi escuchaba desde la puerta, pero en eso recordó que Usui están olvidadizo que no recuerda el número de cuenta, por lo que tenía una copia de esa misma tarjeta. Fue a su escritorio, y en el primer cajón encontró su billetera. Podía solucionar cualquier crimen, pero era bastante descuidado. Sacó la tarjeta, dejó su billetera donde estaba y salió corriendo del lugar guardándose la tarjeta en su saco.

—¡Wow! Bien que la conoces. — suspiró Shun.

—Bueno... si, siempre convivía con ella... —comentó egocéntricamente.

—Me queda claro que aun sigues enamorado de ella... — dijo inocentemente.

—¿Qué? — Usui se quedó helado. — ¡Claro que no! — gritó el chico sonrojado.

—Puede que sí o puede que no. — dijo poniéndose sus lentes y abriendo una carpeta. —También estas enamorado de otra personita que, si Izanami no hubiera existido, ya estuvieras casado con ella.

—La decisión fue de ambos, Izanami no tuvo nada que ver. —no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Sí, pero para ella si tuvo que ver Izanami, ambos salieron corriendo a buscar a Izanami y, además, que ese fue el día en que llegó la desgracia que es el motivo de que las cosas estén así. — dijo Shun con cierta tristeza. — Espero que algún día las cosas vuelvan como antes.

—Sabes que no será así. —espetó con la mirada hacia abajo.

—Hablando de eso, fui a ver Nabiki. —comentó Shun aun revisando papeles.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con ella? —preguntó por el famoso rumor de la semana.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? — dijo Shun haciéndose para atrás y a punto de un paro cardiaco. —¡Era un secreto!

—¡Que secreto! ¡Toda la oficina lo sabe! —gritó Usui. —Emi estuvo cobrando por la primicia durante toda la semana, Además te dije que no te involucraras con las Tendo así que le llamaras y...

—Akane ya está respirando. — soltó Shun. Lo que detuvo por unos momentos a Usui.

—¿Qué? — Usui estaba temblando.

—Sí, es una buena noticia. — sonrió Shun.

Usui solo se quedó en silencio.

—Lo que no pensé cuando hicimos esto, es que, si ella llegara a despertar algún día, se desataría un caos...y a los que afectaría primero sería...—el chico se sentó en la silla.

—a nosotros dos... —respondió Usui. —pero... ella no se lo diría a su familia, ni siquiera a Ranma.

—Sabes... estoy comenzando a tener miedo. — dijo Shun cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la silla. —De que sea todo lo contrario.

* * *

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás aquí tomando el sol? — dijo Ranma enojado en el área de alberca del hotel.

Izanami tomaba el sol con gafas oscuras, mientras que alrededor jugaban niños dentro y fuera de la piscina.

—Dije que pasaríamos la noche, y aun no es de noche. — se excusó la chica, estuvo mucho tiempo en el bosque que ya necesitaba de placeres a los que últimamente estaba acostumbrada.

Ranma solo hizo una mueca.

—Relájate y siéntate a lado mío y disfruta del clima. — sonrió la chica. —¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó quitándose las gafas y mirándolo atentamente.

Ranma le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla de a lado.

—Sé que estas desesperado por ver a Akane, — habló la chica sin voltearlo a ver y poniéndose sus lentes nuevamente. —pero estará bien, no se ira a ningún lado. _Por ahora._

—Sí, pero quiero verla despertar, necesito saber porque se fue. — dijo desesperadamente. —Sabes... — suspiró. —no sé porque se alejó de mí.

—Yo si se porque se fue...— respondió Izanami.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

— Yo si se porque se fue ...— respondió Izanami sintiendo la fuerte mirada de Ranma. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentada y miraba a los niños que jugaban en la alberca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender nada. ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía?

—Se cual fue la razón. —se mordió la lengua por hablar de más. —Sabes... mejor sígueme a mi habitación para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente. Se puso de pie, y camino para salir del área subiendo unas escaleras que los llevaría al pasillo.

Se sentó en su cama después de salir del baño, solo estando con una bata de baño.

—Entonces...—habló Ranma sentado en un sofá que estaba enfrente de la cama. No estaban tan cerca pero tan poco tan lejos y para Ranma era mejor así porque tal vez las cosas se pondrían feo después de esto.

—Aun no te he contado algo. Bueno... de echo no te he contado muchas cosas. —empezó a hablar la chica.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto con sarcasmo.

—No es necesario tu tono. — suspiró. —En fin, fui parte de una elite de policías.

Ranma se cruzó de brazo y la miró con unos ojos que ella entendió perfectamente.

—Sí, sé que no me crees, pero es verdad, pero hay un secreto que no supe hasta hace unos años. —dijo la chica cruzando de brazos y levantándose de su lugar.

Ella fue por su bolso, y sacó la esfera de vidrio que en esta ocasión no brillaba.

—Esa elite, se llama... los decadentes. —confesó la chica.

* * *

—¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser! — Usui sacaba todos los papeles de su escritorio, pero entre más buscaba no la encontraba. —¿Dónde está la tarjeta? — gritó.

Todos se le quedaban viendo, parecía un loco.

Shun se recargó en la puerta de su oficina, cruzó de brazo y sonreía disfrutando la escena.

—¿Así que perdiste la tarjeta? —preguntó el chico sabiendo lo obvio.

Su amigo no lo escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado buscando aquella tarjeta.

—Te dije que era un mal lugar para poner tus cosas, y además de que no pones seguro. Tal vez alguien la abrió para buscar un cigarro. —pensó Shun.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál sería el propósito de tomar una tarjeta de ahorro, si buscaba un cigarro? —no entendía la tranquilidad del chico y, además, hablando puras idioteces.

—Ninguno, pero... yo así lo hacía años atrás.

—¡ASÍ QUE TU ERAS EL QUE SE ACABABA MIS CIGARROS! — se enojó Usui.

—Cálmate no es para que me grites. Te daría mi copia, pero tuve un pequeño problema con ella, que al final se partió a la mitad. —se excusó el chico.

—Sabes, a veces pienso que es lo que traes en la cabeza. Te comportas como un adolecente y ya estas BASTANTE grandecito para esas cosas. — haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Bastante"

—¡Oye! No divulgues mi edad o yo también lo haré. —dijo indignado.

Usui se puso de rodillas nuevamente y siguió buscando.

* * *

—Esto que ves en mi mano, es un arma muy poderosa. Nosotros lo llamamos "decadente", es por eso el nombre de la elite. Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué lo llamaron así, pero de cada vez decaen es más que un hecho. —dijo divertida.

—¿Y cuál es el propósito del decadente? —preguntó Ranma sin dejar de ver al objeto.

—Como dije, es un arma bastante poderosa, la mayoría de ellos lo quieren para viajar en el tiempo u otra dimensión alterna. —explicándole la chica y acercándose un poco a Ranma para que viera más de cerca el objeto.

—¿Entonces es como una máquina del tiempo? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Algo así. —hizo una mueca. — ¿Sabes los problemas que ocasionaría viajar en el tiempo? Muchas cosas se verían afectadas.

—Un momento, esa cosa nos trajo aquí, está segura que no nos llevó a otro año, talvez día o no lo sé. —preguntó angustiado.

—Tranquilo, seguimos en 1993. —confirmó la chica. — Esta cosa funciona cuando quiere, tienes que desearlo verdaderamente para que te lleve a un lado. ¿Porque crees que no he intentado regresar a Japón por este medio?

—Ha sido una tortura para mí todo esto. Además, ¿Esto que tiene que ver con Akane? —dándose cuenta de que se desviaron del tema.

—Cálmate, solamente quería que supieras un poco de historia sobre esto. Para que supieras algo de mí. —mintió la chica.

—¿Y de que me sirves? —preguntó Ranma levantándose de su lugar.

—Si te lo dijera, cambiaria tu vida. — dijo seriamente.

Ranma no supo contestar, pero en cierta manera había algo que ella seguía escondiendo.

—Y con respecto a Akane Tendo... —empezó a rascarse la cabeza. —¡Rayos! no sé por dónde empezar.

—Empieza por lo que te convenga decirme. —respondió Ranma asombrando a la chica por su respuesta. —Sé que escondes muchos secretos, pero tendrás tus motivos.

Izanami solo se quedó callada.

—Además... solo di lo que tengas que decirme. —quiso que ella sintiera un poco más de confianza para que hablara.

—Como dije, los decadentes somos una elite, tenemos conocimientos y técnicas de investigación. He estado investigándote, y a todos los que te rodean, sobre todo a Akane... Bueno a medias porque hay muchas cosas que aún no tengo certeza. —dijo alejándose del chico nuevamente.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —el chico estaba confundido.

—A partir de la noche en que ella se fue de tu casa, es un verdadero misterio de lo que hizo en ese tiempo, pero la razón, si la sé, se porque ella se fue.

Ranma solo tragó saliva.

—Y si lo que te preocupa es que tú tuviste la culpa, ¡NOTICIA! — exclama irónicamente. — Si la tuviste, en cierta manera.

—¿A qué te refieres en cierta manera? —preguntó aún más confundido.

—Te burlaste de Akane esa tarde ¿No? con Ukyo y Xiam-pu. —Izanami estaba emocionada de que él soltara todo, quería saber la verdadera historia.

—¿Eh?

De repente los recuerdo vinieron a su mente. Si, lo había hecho, pero no de la manera que se cree.

* * *

 _Tres años atrás..._

—Seré yo quien salga con él. — decia Ukyo con su pala apuntando a Xiam-pu.

En medio de esa pala estaba Ranma con su mano izquierda agarrada de Ukyo y la derecha de la mano de Xiam-pu. La cara del chico era de enfado y resignación, pero en su cabeza tenía un dolor que era señal de que ya no podía seguir con esto. El peor del caso es que además de a ver arruinado su boda con Akane tenía una deuda grande con la familia Tendo y todo por culpa de ellas.

Su relación con Akane no había cambiado mucho, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, peleaban y se reconciliaban, esa era su fórmula perfecta. Aunque pareciera que a ella no le afectó mucho que la boda se hubiera cancelado, como si a ella no le hubiera importado ni en lo más mínimo y eso le molesta en cierta manera, pero sin saber por qué se sentía intranquilo.

Volviendo a la situación, había creído que las chicas habían entendido que no quería nada con ellas, pero parecía que solo escucharon y su cerebro no capto o proceso lo que significaba esas palabras. Sus dientes empezaron a rechinar, ya estaba harto y si no detenía esta situación nuevamente iba a ver destrozos en el Dojo y no podía sustentar los gastos nuevamente al menos de que se casara con Akane y eso era algo que no quería aún.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó el chico zafándose de ellas y mirándolas furioso.

—¡Airen!

—¡Ran-chan!

—Les había dejado claro que no me interesaban ninguna de las dos. —declaró el chico. — Espero que lo entiendan esta vez.

—¡Yo no rendirme! — atacó Xiam-Pu.

—¡Pues deberías! — exclamó el chico. —Porque yo jamás andaría con una empalagosa como tú.

La chica se sintió ofendida.

—No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, si en verdad me quieren lo entenderán. —dijo Ranma.

Para Ukyo fue un balde de agua fría cayendo encima. Pero no lo entendía en ese entonces hasta tiempo después que más bien fue como si le quitara las vendas de los ojos. No miraba más allá de lo que sentía Ranma y solo pensaba en ella misma. Fue muy difícil escucharlo, pero sabía que lo superaría. Ella fue la primera en sonreír y estar orgullosa de él.

Por lado de Xiam-pu no entendía el comportamiento de su prometido, no tenía sentido lo que decía.

Ambas chicas se fueron del lugar dejando a Ranma en medio del Dojo, aún confundido de lo que les dijo.

Al siguiente día mientras Ranma limpia el Dojo, sintió la presencia de dos personas, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de que se trataban de Ukyo y Xiam-pu nuevamente juntas, solo que esta vez sin estar peleando.

—Airen.

—Ran-chan.

Ranma miraba pestañando.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —se disculparon ambas inclinándose.

Ranma casi se cae para atrás, ¿Acaso era un sueño? Las chicas se acercaron.

—Ran-chan, comprendimos que solo fuimos unas niñas inmaduras que solo pensábamos en nosotras y no en lo que querías.

—Asi que venir a disculpar y prometer que no volveremos a causar problemas a ti ni a tu familia... incluso Akane. —dijo eso ultimo con mala cara.

Aun creía que era un sueño todo lo que veía y escuchaba.

—Si no nos crees, diremos todo lo que pensamos de ti. —dijo Ukyo.

—La verdad pienso que ha sido muy injusto con nosotras, en especial con Akane.

—¿Akane?

—Así es, ex-airen.

—Te burlas de ella como un idiota. —dijo Ukyo. —Con, _eres fea y marimacho_ —dijo fingiendo una voz parecida a la de Ranma. —Cuando todo mundo sabemos que no es fea. — sonrió la chica.

—Tambien le dice tabla de planchar. — habló Xiam-pu. —Puede que no tenga mucho pero tampoco es plana.

Ranma escuchaba como las chicas ahora se burlaban de él. Mientras las escuchaba tenía muchas ganas de reírse, ¿En verdad era un idiota? Al final no resistió y comenzó a reírse burlándose de sí mismo con las chicas, sin imaginar que cierta chica los escuchaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y creía todo lo contrario.

* * *

—¡Rayos! — puso su mano en su cabeza. — ¡Estúpida Akane!

Izanami se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, fue una estúpida... y tú también. —no podía creer esa historia tan boba y tonta.

—¡Oye! No le digas estúpida a Akane. — dijo ofendido.

—Y yo que creí que te habías indignado porque te dije estúpido y además tú mismo le dijiste estúpida. —opino sin comprender al chico por sus cambios de humor.

—Yo soy su prometido, tú no eres nada de ella. —dijo a la defensiva.

Golpe duro para Izanami.

—Entonces...como te decía...—dijo rechinando sus dientes. — ¿Te burlaste o no de ella?

—No. — negó el chico. — Lo dije burlándome de mi mismo. — Confesó el chico. —Aquel día aclare todo con ellas. Llegue a un punto en que me harte de todo, siempre lo mismo cada día en donde al final salía herido y por supuesto estar soportando la mala actitud y desprecio de Akane. Por eso decidí dejar en claro que jamás tendría algo más con ellas y lo aceptaron. —relataba el chico.

Se sentó en la cama e Izanami a un lado de él, abrazándose a sí misma. Aun le escurría el agua por su cabello mojado.

—También hablaría con Akane. —confesó el chico con cierta tristeza.

—¿Y qué le ibas a decir? —preguntó Izanami bajando más su tono de voz, sin mirarlo a ver.

—Lo mismo. — respondió Ranma.

Izanami abrió más los ojos impactada con la respuesta del chico. Ella creía que lo hizo para aclarar que a la que quería era Akane. Pero estaba equivocada. Pero entonces... _¿Por qué seguía aquí?_

—¿Entonces no la quieres? —preguntó Izanami sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto que la quiero! —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Tanto para querer formar una familia con ella? —dijo hablando en voz alta y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Esto es ridículo. No viene ni al caso esa pregunta. —se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—¿Qué no viene al caso? Hace unos momentos la defendiste porque era tu prometida. Por obvio si dices que es tu prometida es para casarse y tener una familia. ¿O solamente es una manera para tenerla como si fuera un objeto y decir ante todo el mundo cuando alguien quiere lastimarla que es tuya? —no podía creer lo que decía el chico, ¿Era en verdad todo?

—No entiendes, yo la amo y me di cuenta demasiado tarde. —confesó que tiempo después de que ella se fue, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Supongamos que estamos aún en ese momento. No creo que ella sea tan estúpida porque a pesar de que escucho cuando según "te burlabas de ti" —Haciendo señas con sus dedos. —habló con Xiam Pu y ella le dijo lo contrario.

—¿Qué dices? —Ranma levanto la mirada y miró a la chica.

—Dijo que si se estaba burlando de ella porque era una fea, agresiva, poca femenina, en fin, un montón de cosas que creo que sabrás a lo que me refiero. —espetó la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mientras investigaba a Xiam Pu la escuche hablando de eso con su abuela hace como dos semanas antes de llegar aquí, decía que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho a pesar de que no pudo conseguir tu amor. —dijo la chica caminando de lado contrario del chico para que no mirara su rostro. —Además... gracias esa china tuve que soportar todos esos golpes y agresiones que me dejo esa estúpida cuando recién la conocí...—susurró la chica para sí misma con una mirada furiosa.

No podía creer lo que le decía, todo este tiempo fue culpa de ella, entonces...

—¿Ukyo tuvo algo que ver en esto? — preguntó con furia.

—No te preocupes, tu mejor amiga es una santa paloma, —declaró la chica. — no tuvo nada que ver en esto. —se dio la vuelta para volverlo a ver.

—Cuando regrese va a ver esa... —Ranma quería golpear algo, lo que fuera.

—Si quieres golpear algo, ¿Por qué no me golpeas?—dijo bromeando la chica.

—Estás loca, podría matarte.

—Lo estoy. —dijo divertida.

—Hay algo que aún me sigue molestando. — habló mirando a la chica.

Izanami se acercó al chico con los brazos cruzados hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de él.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando? —esa pregunta no la esperaba la chica. Se quedó en blanco, cuando eso pasaba se ponía tan nerviosa que hablaba de más y él aún no estaba preparado para la verdad.

—Tengo una razón. —habló la chica.

Ranma se volvió a alejar de ella y se sentó en la silla sin dejar de verla.

—Éramos solo mi madre y yo,— relataba la chica. —de repente un día se enferma y en sus últimos momentos de vida me dijo el nombre de mi padre para que lo buscara. Sin embargo, me perdí en el intento. Mi nombre es Izanami Osawa, tengo 18 años y durante siete años estuve internada en una escuela militar. —eso era un breve resumen de su vida, que esperaba lo dejara en claro o satisfecho.

—¿Osawa? — se extrañó el chico. — Curiosamente ese es el apellido del chico que trajo a Akane... Espera... ¿Elite? ¿Policías? ¿Eres algo de Shun Osawa? —se levantó abruptamente, señalándola con el dedo.

—¿Lo conoces? —dijo irónicamente. —¿Conoces al idiota que me recogió?

—Es el idiota que me regreso a Akane pero me trae muy mala espina porque siempre quiere acercarse a Akane, —de repente le creció una nueva duda. —Un momento ¿Te recogió? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Te dije que me perdí, el me encontró en muy malas condiciones, según él, me llevo a su casa y me dio su apellido.

—¿Te recogió y te dio su apellido? —ahora él preguntaba irónicamente. —¿Cuándo un chico de más o menos 20 o 25 años lleva a su casa una chica de 18 años y le da su apellido?

—No tenía 18 años... tenía 6 años. —confesó con toda la naturalidad.

—¿Qué? — dijo confundido. — eso es imposible porque él es joven y cuando tenías 6 años era un niño, no sé cuánto se lleven, pero no creo que sea mucho.

—Aunque no lo creas, si —dijo viendo los zapatos del chico con una sonrisa divertida, luego lo miro a él. —él no tiene 20 ni 25 años.

—¡Eh!

—Tenía 27 años cuando me recogió, él ahora tiene 39 años.

Ranma se le caí casi la mandíbula, ¿Debe ser una broma?

—Me imagino que no lo debes de creer, pero es verdad. — dijo divertida y entusiasmada. —Eso también es una ventaja del decadente, entre más uses su poder o estés cerca, te dará juventud "eterna". Incluso por haber viajado con el decadente hasta China te da por lo menos 5 años de juventud, ósea que no empezaras a envejecer hasta dentro de cinco años.

—¿Es en serio lo que me dices? —dijo Ranma asustado.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. De hecho, ahorita me están buscando porque me robe el decadente. —se paró y se alejó de Ranma.

—¿Qué? ¿Es por eso que gritaste que era una trampa? —dijo gritando sin pensar que se delataría.

—¡Si me habías espiado! —exclamó enojada.

—No me sorprende que seas una criminal. — se acercó a ella y agarró de sus muñecas. — Ahora entiendo todo, me buscabas para culpar a alguien de tu crimen.

—¡No es cierto! — gritó la chica intentando zafarse del chico. —¡Me estas lastimando!

—¿Me buscabas y me investigaste porque te parecía un idiota? —el chico se descontrolo por completo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba la chica.

—Harás que sirva esa cosa, regresaremos y te llevare con Shun. — dijo Ranma decidido y apretando más su agarre, haciendo que soltara el decadente.

—¡No lo hagas! — no podía permitirlo, seria castigada por el resto de su vida.

—Por eso me buscabas, ¿no? — la miraba con odio.

—¡No es por eso!— intentaba soltarse de él, pero era inútil.

—¿Por qué entonces?

—¡Porque eres mi medio hermano! —confesó la chica.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

—¡Porque eres mi medio hermano! —no podía creer lo que había dicho. _Espero que no haya cometido un error en decirle._

Dejó de hacer fuerza y la soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. ¿su hermana? no lo creía, ¿en verdad tenía una hermana? ¿y era ella? ¿Ella? Era mentira, tenía que serlo. Mentía tanto que esto tenía que ser eso, pero mirarla a los ojos, era parecida a él y eso lo convenció, por primera vez parecía que esta vez decía la verdad.

Izanami lo miraba con susto y confundida. Se sobaba la muñeca que estaban rojas por la fuerza del chico. ¿Qué era lo que pasaría ahora? Lo que no se esperaba era que el chico pasara por un lado de ella y saliera de la habitación. Izanami no quería mirar la puerta y seguía observando la nada.

—Creo que ahora si me pase de la raya. — susurró.

* * *

— Yo también te extraño, no puedo esperar verte. — habló Shun con el teléfono en su oreja derecha. Estaba sentado en su silla giratoria con los pies en su escritorio. Tenía una cara de "idiota enamorado" como diariamente le decía Usui cuando lo veía hablar con Nabiki, su novia.

En la puerta de su oficina que estaba entreabierta, estaba Usui, Emi y Maru. Se encontraba escuchando la conversación de su jefe. Todo empezó con Emi que estaba encantada de que Shun estuviera enamorado, luego Maru que a pesar de ser alguien tranquilo y serio, tuvo curiosidad de ver el lado débil de su jefe. Por ultimo Usui, que al principio regañaba a los chicos por su imprudencia por espiar a una persona, al final se cansó de decírselo todos los días que ya no aguantó la curiosidad de escuchar a su amigo.

— ¿No se ve adorable? — comentó Emi con los ojos brillosos.

— Más bien, da lástima. — habló Maru "amablemente" con su típica sonrisa.

— Nunca pensé verlo de esa manera, — dijo Usui con una gota de sudor en su frente. — que bajo ha caído.

— Lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque nadie te hace caso. — espetó Emi.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — se indignó Usui. — Estoy muy bien estando sólo.

— Si, porque espera que alguien en especial te haga caso ¿No? — dijo Emi con ojos entreabiertos.

— Por supuesto que no. — respondió con la mejilla coloradas. — nadie me interesa. — sabiendo a quien se refería Emi.

Maru solo lo miró de reojo y solo por pocos segundos dejo de sonreír.

— Lo que sucede es que son un par de chismosos. — Dijo Shun abriendo la puerta provocado que los tres chicos cayeran al suelo. — Los encuentro nuevamente en mi puerta mientras hablo con mi novia. — espetó con una sonrisa forzada

— ¡Lo sentimos! — se disculparon los tres chicos

— ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? — preguntó Shun. — que yo recuerde Emi y Maru tienen que estar en el centro comercial haciendo guardia en la joyería que robaron el día de ayer. — comentó viendo seriamente a ambos chicos.

— No te preocupes, ya nos íbamos. — dijo Emi nerviosa. — ¡vamos Maru! — agarró la mano de Maru y salieron corriendo de la estación.

Usui vio como desaparecían.

— Bien, iré a patrullar las calles. — dijo Usui caminando a la salida.

— Espera. — lo detuvo Shun.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te daré el día libre. — sonrió Shun.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó irónicamente sabiendo que el chico tramaba algo.

— Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. — contestó cambiando su mirada a una sería.

* * *

El cuarto se encontraba oscuro y solamente iluminado por la ventana grande que era abierta silenciosamente, entrando una persona que por su silueta era la de un hombre, vestía pantalón y suéter con cuello de tortuga completamente negro y una máscara que cubría su rostro y cabeza excepto la de sus ojos. Solamente miraba el bulto del edredón que se formaba en aquella cama que miraba sin perder ni un solo detalle. Su respiración era más fuerte mientras se acercaba a la cama. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, estiró su brazo para quitar el edredón y ver a la persona que se encontraba debajo. Su mano con un guante negro de cuero en ella, tocó la tela, la jaló rápidamente para darse con la sorpresa que debajo de ella solamente había almohadas y ningún ser vivo en la cama

—Clásico ¿No? — dijo una voz.

El desconocido dio la vuelta y vio a Izanami con un pantalón negro y una blusa delgada del mismo color que formaba su figura y con el cabello suelto.

—El que pone cualquier adolescente que escapa en la noche para que sus padres crean que están dormidos, pero en lugar de eso están en una fiesta o en un motel teniendo sexo con su novio. — dijo la chica con una sonrisa. — Me sorprende que usted haya caído en la trampa, creo que no sale mucho de su casa o no ve películas de acción.

El espía solo escuchaba y miraba a la chica.

—¿Quién te mando? —preguntó Izanami. —Sé que nos estas siguiendo desde hace días.

—Creí que usted era muy lista, hace preguntas que son puros cliché de series o películas de suspenso, — habló el desconocido.— y si veo películas.

—Me atrapaste. — sonrió la chica.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Bueno si, —se cruzó de brazos. — esta no puede faltar, jamás.

El chico lo esperaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A mí o esto? —mostrando el decadente.

El chico lo miraba asombrado, era el que le pertenecía.

—¡Los quiero a los dos! — gritó corriendo hacia la chica para agarrarla junto con el decadente. Un mal falso porque solo podía obtener una cosa. agarró a la chica y el decadente cayó y rodó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Izanami se zafó de él y lo quiso golpear, pero agarró las muñecas de Izanami lo que le provocó un ligero dolor por el forcejeó de Ranma y la tumbó a la cama. Se puso encima de ella con las manos a un lado haciendo fuerza para que no se soltara. Izanami quería quitarse a toda costa, pero entre más lo hacía, más le dolía sus muñecas, ya no podía más.

A pesar de que él no la apretaba con suficiente fuerza como la de Ranma por la herida, estaba aun en la cama. Empezó a mover sus piernas poco a poco para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Izanami aun forcejeando.

—¿Por qué vuelves a preguntarlo?

—¿No tengo derecho a saberlo? acaso no me puede dar ese último deseo antes de morir.

—No te voy a matar, no soy un asesino. —se sintió ofendido.

—Bueno, antes de dejar de ser virgen. —comentó sarcásticamente.

—¡Tampoco soy un violador! —se sintió aún más ofendido.

—¿Entonces quién eres?

—Soy el líder de Los Descendientes. — respondió.

—¿El líder? — susurró dejando de forcejear, sintiendo ahora si su peso, que no duro mucho porque vio cómo se quitaba de ella aunque más bien parecía que volaba, se sentó y vio como Ranma le daba un golpe al hombre.

—¡Ranma!

Lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó a la pared provocándole un dolor intenso en la espalda. El hombre se levantó y miró a Ranma con asombro, no se movía, estaba congelado con la situación.

Ranma se iba acercar nuevamente para golpearlo, pero Izanami lo detuvo.

—¡Ranma! Déjalo en paz. — lo agarró por la cintura abrazándolo fuertemente para que no siguiera.

—¿Cómo que lo deje en paz? te estaba atacando. —gritó el chico.

El chico se acercó y le dio una patada en el estómago, aprovechando que Izanami lo tenía agarrado por los brazos. Ranma pudo quitarse los brazos de Izanami que lo detenía y le dio un golpe fuerte en la mejilla.

Ese golpe hizo que el chico misterioso cayera, pero se levantó rápidamente no sin antes dar un golpe en la cara a Ranma con sus dos pies.

—¡Ranma! — gritó la chica.

Ella vio al hombre misterioso con una mirada fuerte y él se la devolvió de la misma manera. Sentía que había visto antes esa mirada, de repente sintió un piquete en la cabeza que hizo que cayera al suelo.

—Ese dolor nuevamente...—susurró Izanami con lagrimas.

Ranma se levantó después del golpe, era bueno, pero aún le faltaba. Se lanzó nuevamente para darle un golpe en donde él mismo le había dado pero el chico dio un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo deteniéndose justo antes de caer en la espalda del chico. Ranma se dio un fuerte golpe contra el piso que rechinó y sonó cuando se golpeó la cabeza con él. El hombre misterioso se puso a un lado de Ranma y pisó la cabeza de Ranma.

Sus técnicas no eran muy buenas, pero era veloz.

Izanami se recuperó y empujó al chico cayendo encima de él. Le iba a dar un golpe, pero el hombre misterioso detuvó su mano y comenzó a doblársela provocándose un dolor muy intenso. Ranma escuchó el gritó de la chica y por inercia se levantó y agarró del cuello a Izanami y la lanzó a la cama.

—Quédate ahí y no te muevas. —ordenó Ranma.

Se puso en posición de pelea y le pegó en la mejilla derecha con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó al mueble que se encontraba cerca rompiendo el jarrón con su cabeza lo que provocó que sangrara a pesar de que Ranma no lo miró por la máscara, pero el chico misterioso lo sintió.

Ranma aprovecharía para terminar con él, pero Izanami nuevamente lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

—¡Ranma suficiente! —gritó la chica. —no lo golpees, déjalo ir.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo deje? —se rehusó Ranma. —te estaba golpeando.

—No lo estaba haciendo. — dijo la chica.

—¡Estaba encima de ti! ¡lastimándote! — no podía creer que lo estuviera defendiendo.

—No es cierto. — negó.

—Ósea que te gustaba que estuviera encima de ti ¿Era una fantasía tuya? — vio que la chica dejo de agarrarlo... acaso...

—Bueno... ahora que lo que pienso.

Ambos chicos cayeron ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

Izanami soltó a Ranma y él se puso frente a ella y agarró sus hombros.

—¿Debes de estar bromeando?

—Cálmate, lo decía en broma. — dijo la chica con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¡No es momento para bromear! ¿Estas demente? —sentía que ya había perdido el juicio, aunque eso ya lo había considerado desde hace tiempo.

Esa distracción ocasiono que el chico pasara a un lado y tomara el decadente. Ranma e Izanami voltearon al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacia él para detenerlo cuando él, ya se encontraba en la ventana y los tres saltaron rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo varios metros. Ranma no recordaba que estaban en una altura muy alta, se acercó al hombre y pudo quitarle el decadente a pesar de la velocidad del aire. Lo miró y recordó las palabras de Izanami. Esta era la oportunidad de intentarlo, para regresar a casa, con Akane, el amor de su vida.

 _Solo puede funcionar si en verdad lo deseas, el verdadero deseo de estar en ese lugar._

Ese era su deseo, estar con ella y solo con ella, con Akane... estar con ella para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe. Ranma agarró a Izanami del brazo cuando vio una luz parecida al de aquel día en el torneo. ¡Estaba funcionando! cuando ella se percató, tocó la mano del otro chico, pues no permitiría que el muriera por la caída. Estando a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Los tres chicos cayeron al agua. Ranma convertida en chica pudo reconocer el sabor del agua que trago, como no reconocerlo, siempre nadaba en esa agua. Izanami se sostuvo de una piedra, tosía por el agua que había tragado. Por otra parte, el hombre desconocido se golpeó el hombro, pero no tardo en escapar.

—¡Oye espera! — gritó Ranma cuando vio que el chico brincaba para salir de ahí. —¡Maldición! — maldijo cuando lo perdió de vista.

Izanami se tranquilizó y vio el lugar donde estaban.

—Me imagine que desearías esto. — dijo Izanami todavía sosteniéndose de la piedra.

Ranma salió del estanque de su casa y le dio la mano a Izanami para que saliera.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto Ranma preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. — contestó la chica haciendo nudo su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua.

Ranma la miraba atentamente, había cosas que aún no estaban claras. Se sintió cansado y adolorido, después de todo, se había convertido en chica y era mucho más débil. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. —sentenció el chico.

—Después de que te fueras de mi habitación ahora si es momento de querer hablar conmigo. —lo vio con las cejas levantadas y sus manos en su cabello mojado.

Ranma iba a protestar hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Ran-chan. —gritó Ukyo que salía de la cocina junto con Nabiki y no espero hasta llegar a él o ella para abrazarlo.

Izanami se sorprendió, se molestó y se rio de lo que veía.

—Y tu amiguita viene y te abraza, —dijo con una sonrisa forzada y cruzando de brazos evitando verlos. —mejor hablemos cuando a mí se me dé la gana. —sentenció la chica.

—Ran-chan ¿Quién es esta chica tan...? —su pregunta quedo ahí cuando miró a aquella chica que en cierta manera la irritó. —¡Wow! ya estoy mirando doble.

—No es para tanto, ni que fuéramos TAN idénticas. —haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—No sé por qué presentía que te habías ido con esa chica. — dijo Nabiki cruzada brazos y recargándose en la pared.

—Si fue una desgracia lo que sucedió. —suspiró Ranma después de todo lo vivido.

—Te lo agradezco. — dijo Izanami mas cabreada de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Por tu culpa fui atacado! ¿quién era él? —preguntó el chico sumamente enojado.

—No lo sé, algún tipo que quería el decadente. —respondió la chica respondiendo de la misma manera.

—Solamente quiero saber algo... ¿mi padre jamás supo de tu existencia? —preguntó Ranma cambiando de tema. Sinceramente no lo importaba los problemas de la chica a pesar de ser hermanos. Era una completa desconocida para él.

—Hasta lo que yo sé, no —contestó la chica. — y si lo que piensas es que quiero dinero, no es eso. ¡No lo necesito! al menos me conformaba con tener un hermano, ya que es lo único que tengo, pero él no piensa igual.

Dicho esto, salió del lugar entrando a la sala de la casa y desapareciendo de los ojos de Ranma.

—¿Qué es lo que quiso decir? — preguntó Ukyo confundida.

—Ni siquiera tengo dinero. — susurró el chico.

—¡Hermana! —gritó Ukyo. —¿Debes de estar bromeando? —la chica estaba sorprendida.

* * *

Ranma estaba en la puerta que conduce al estanque y estaba sentado en el piso y Ukyo a su lado, mientras que Kasumi y Nabiki estaban de pie, escuchando a su cuñado todo o más bien lo que sabía de esta nueva situación a la que se enfrentaba.

—No me sorprendería de mi tío Gemma, sabía que algún día pasaría. — comentaba Nabiki. —Ahora entiendo el parecido.

—Como pudo ser capaz mi tío de esto. — decía Kasumi. —Pobre chica, me imagino todo lo que habrá pasado.

—Tampoco somos tan parecidos, Nabiki, — espetó Ranma. —tú empezaste con todo eso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Ukyo con su mano en el hombro de Ranma. —Se fue enojada, por un momento vi a Akane en ella.

—¡Akane! —Ranma se puso de pie y miró a las hermanas de Akane. —¿Cómo esta ella?

Las tres chicas sonrieron.

* * *

—¿Por qué estamos en la estación de tren? —preguntó Usui extrañado mientras se bajaban del carro.

—En el distrito de Nerima no es necesario movernos en carro. — contesto el chico alejándose del carro y guardando sus llaves. — Esta tan chico que puedes caminar sin perderse. —aunque se perdió la primera vez que fue.

—¿Nerima? —se detuvó el chico y quiso salir corriendo, pero su amigo lo detuvo por el brazo y luego por la manga de su saco.

—¡No!¡ Esta vez no escaparas! — espetó el chico. — ¿No quieres ver a Akane? es una oportunidad única. Su novio no está, así que no habrá problema.

—¡No! — Negó el chico. —¡No quiero verla!

—Yo sé que si quieres.

—Te equivocas, no quiero y no me obligaras. —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en los asientos del tren y Usui solo tenía cara de niño regañado y Shun sonreía por haberse salido con la suya.

—No te arrepentirás, amigo. — dijo Shun cruzándose de brazos.

Shun sacaba un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo sin que su amigo se enterara.

—Claro que te arrepentirás, amigo. —susurró el chico.

* * *

No recordaba el día en el que estuviera tan furiosa de lo que estaba en ese momento. No podía creer que después de todo lo que vivieron no haya sido importante para él, ni siquiera después de saber que eran de la misma sangre, ¿en verdad eso era un hermano? de haber sabido hubiera preferido estar sola, sin ningún vínculo con otra persona. Lo único que tuvo fueron Shun y Usui, y a pesar de que eran unos completos idiotas, además que la traicionaron y no quieran saber nada de ella por lo que hizo...

—Han sido las personas a las que más quiero... —susurró la chica con una mirada melancólica.

Izanami iba a deslizar la puerta para salir de esa casa, pero algo la detuvo. Volteó a ver las escaleras, ¿Acaso será que tal vez...?

Subió rápidamente, pero a la vez silenciosamente para que nadie la viera. No lo podía evitar, sabía que esto ocurriría y no podría detenerse sin antes verla. No le fue difícil encontrar la habitación de Akane, la puerta lo decía todo. Entró y ahí la vio. Se acercó a ella y tocó la cama sus rodillas y la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Nunca pensé verte así, —habló Izanami aun observando a la chica. —estas tan pálida... indefensa...débil...por dios, Akane ¿En serio?

La ventana estaba abierta y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que las cortinas se balanceaban.

—Después de todas las cosas que pasamos, jamás pensé que llegáramos a este punto. —decía Izanami.

Observaba el cuarto y le parecía de lo más ridículo, se notaba que Akane era una niña mimada, nada que ver a lo que conoce. De repente volvió a sentir odio, ¿Por qué no pudo tener todo esto? Cada día, desde ese momento, empieza a recordar más su vida anterior y le daba coraje que ni siquiera su propia madre jamás la quiso y todo por culpa de su padre y ver Akane hacia que su furia y odio creciera más. Para que negarlo, ella no tiene la culpa, pero era inevitable, cada día tenía menos fuerzas.

—¡Dios mío, Akane! —exclamó furiosa golpeando el escritorio del cuarto con sus puños. —Estás tan vulnerable que me da ganas de matarte...nuevamente. — esas últimas dos palabras las dijo con una voz ronca.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

—Matarte...—volvió a susurrar. —creo que esa sería la solución a todos los problemas que enfrento, —iba a tocar su mano, pero se detuvo y la quitó. — aunque si eso pasara fuera doble suicidio.

Empezó a caminar por la habitación o más bien, a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Pero sabes, te haría un gran favor. — seguía hablando. — El muy idiota de tu novio me dijo que no te amaba... o bueno, más bien... dijo que ... —pensaba en que palabras usar. —en fin, es la mejor solución que encuentro para que podamos salir de todos nuestros problemas porque tú también lo estas, Akane. Por algo te sucedió lo que te sucedió.

Se volvió a acercar a ella y la miró unos largos segundos más.

—Tal vez podría... —acercó su mano en dirección a su cuello. —ahorcarte...—susurró muy bajo esa palabra con una mirada penetrante y fuerte.

Lo que no se esperaba es que una mano la detuviera y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía creer. Akane había detenido sus intenciones tomando su muñeca y apretándola muy fuerte.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. ¡Akane había detenido su mano! sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, pero la fuerza con la que la apretaba pareciera lo contrario. ¿Estaba consiente?

—¿Qué hago? —susurró.

* * *

—¡Akane ya respira por si misma! — Ranma gritaba de felicidad.

—Sí, Ran-chan. —respondió Ukyo con los mismos ánimos. — Estamos felices de que al fin suceda.

Por fin una gran noticia. No recordaba el día en el que hubiera estado tan feliz como lo estaba en ese momento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella podrá despertar en cualquier momento? — preguntó Ranma como más entusiasmo de poder ver muy pronto sus ojos y sus sonrisas.

Las tres chicas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

—¡No puedo esperar más! — Ranma salió corriendo para ir a verla.

Las tres chicas lo siguieron, pero caminando un poco más lento que el chico. Ranma llegó en menos de un minuto al cuarto de la chica. Abrió la puerta y no esperaba a ver lo que veía sus ojos.

Izanami aún seguía ahí y sobretodo, Akane tenía su mano en su brazo. La apretaba con tanta fuerza que ya sentía que no circulaba su sangre. Había intentado zafarse de ella, pero fue inútil. Cuando escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, el pánico se hizo presente y por la fuerza y velocidad sabía que se trataba de Ranma. Vio a Ranma con una mirada de miedo, pero también quería que la salvaran de ella.

Por otra parte, Ranma se había quedado congelado ante la situación. ¿En verdad Akane...? Las chicas habían llegado y quedaron impactadas. No hacían nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de Akane.

—Ranma... —llamó Izanami con una voz muy aguda. —no sé lo que estés pensando, pero... —miró al chico con ojos llorosos. —mi brazo se está entumiendo. —agudizó más su voz. —¡Quítamela! —gritó la chica.

Ranma reaccionó y corrió para quitar la mano de Akane de la chica, pero le era imposible. El agarre era muy fuerte.

—¡Por dios, Akane! —exclamó el chico. —¿De dónde conseguiste tanta fuerza?

—Debe de ser de los barrios más peligrosos de Japón. —respondió Izanami jalando su brazo.

—No digas tonterías, Izanami. Jamás lo haría, aunque sea una chica ruda.

Izanami volteó a un lado su cabeza.

—Si tan solo supieras...que si es capaz. —susurró la chica.

—¡Por favor ayúdenos! — Dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a Ukyo y sus cuñadas.

Las tres chicas se acercaron e intentaron quitarle la mano de Akane de Izanami pero era inútil.

—Es imposible, —dijo Ukyo separándose de los demás. —nunca pensé que Akane tuviera una fuerza tan grande.

—Debe de haber una manera. — comentó Nabiki alejándose junto con Kasumi.

Izanami pensó en una solución. El brazo que tenía era el de la derecha, fácil, con su otra mano restante, no la pensó y le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza con su puño y con eso Akane soltó su agarre.

—¡Así de fácil! —exclamó orgullosa, sobando su brazo que tenía marcas rojas de los dedos de la chica, sin embargo, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ranma.

—Así de fácil... —masculló el chico. —no era necesario que le pegaras.

—¡Auch! —se quejó. Puso sus manos en el centro de su cabeza. —Me dolió...

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Ukyo. —¿Por qué Akane te tenia agarrada? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Izanami.

—No lo sé, — respondió Izanami con voz de niña chiquiada. —solo quería acariciar su cabello y ella me atacó. —mintió la chica.

—¿Acariciar su cabello? — interrogó Ukyo. — que excusa tan ridícula.

—¡No es excusa! — se defendió la chica acercándose a Ukyo para mirarla a los ojos. — me dio curiosidad.

—¿Te dio curiosidad su cabello? — preguntó Ukyo aun si creerle.

—Se ve sedoso. — contestó la chica.

—Sabes... no te creo nada. — la miró atentamente.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! — las detuvo Ranma.

Ambas chicas evitaron mirarse.

Ranma se había acercado a Akane y se sentó a un lado de ella agarrándola de la mano. La miró y sonrió. Tenía tiempo sin verla y se sentía aliviado de que estuviera bien y eso era lo único que importaba. Quitó un mechón su rostro y luego miró a Izanami. Su mirada cambio a una seria.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. — espetó el chico.

Izanami no respondió, pero la mirada que le daba el chico era seria. Tendría que contar todo o más bien, pensar que es lo que le contaría.

—Solo que primero... — miró a Kasumi. —¿le puedes hablar al doctor Tofu? algo me dice que esto no es normal. — luego dirigió su mirada a Akane.

* * *

—No te preocupes Ranma, es normal lo que le sucedió a Akane. — habló el doctor Tofu checando la temperatura de la chica.

—¿Normal? — preguntaron Izanami y Ranma al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, ella tuvo un reflejo. — explicaba el hombre. — Ella está en cierta manera dormida, pero puede moverse, aunque sea un dedo de su mano en su situación actual.

—Pero no movió un dedo, — interrumpió Izanami. —fue su mano y su brazo... y lo hizo con mucha fuerza. — dijo eso ultimo dándole una mirada asesina a Akane.

—Esa es la mejor parte del asunto. — respondió el doctor.

—¿La mejor parte? — preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo y mirando a los ojos al doctor Tofu.

—Si sucedió un gran avance como esto, ella no tardara en despertar. — sonrió el doctor.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron ante esa posibilidad, está más cerca de volver a estar con ella. Por otra parte, Izanami se le bajó la presión por el estrés que sentía en el momento. Todo saldría a la luz.

—Me queda poco tiempo de vida. — susurró la chica.

—¿Dijiste algo? — miró a la chica.

—Eh... nada. — rio nerviosamente la chica.

—Yo me retiro. — agarró sus cosas y se despidió. Cuando él cerró la puerta Izanami vio a Ranma y sabía que la miraba.

Izanami agarró la silla del escritorio de Akane y tomó asiento. Ranma se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Akane a un lado de sus rodillas. La miraba con el ceño arrugado y ella evitaba mirarlo, pero era inútil, era inevitable no verlo.

—¿Y bien? — Izanami rompió el silencio.

—Esa es mi pregunta. — contestó Ranma con la misma mirada. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y recargo su barbilla en sus puños.

La chica suspiró y hubo unos segundos más antes de hablar.

—Cuando mi madre murió tenía seis años, —comenzó a relatar. —solamente me dio el nombre de mi padre, Gemma Saotome.

Ranma comenzó a prestarle atención.

—¿Sabes, no crees que es demasiado tarde? ya van hacer las 12 de la noche.

—No intentes evadir el tema, Izanami. —le recriminó el chico.

—Bien... — volvió a suspirar. —cuando ella murió, me dejo encargada con una vecina, pero era una anciana. Puede que era muy pequeña, pero era más que consiente que en cualquier momento, ella también moriría... así que escapé y fui a buscarlo. Sé que fue una locura de mi parte haberlo hecho, pero...

—¿Dónde naciste Izanami? —preguntó Ranma interrumpiéndola.

—En el centro de Tokyo. —respondió.

—Tu y yo nos llevamos dos años, así que tenía ocho años. —Comenzaba a recordar. —aun no nos íbamos a China, pero estábamos muy lejos de aquí, no nos hubieras encontrado.

—Te dije que me perdí en el intento. — dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos y Ranma reaccionó de igual manera. — Luego de días, era poco lo que comía que en cierto momento llegue a mi limite y cuando volví a tener conciencia, un chico joven me estaba cuidando y me alimentaba con una sopa caliente. —sonrió la chica. —Jamás olvidare el día en que los conocí. — su mirada se puso seria. — _A pesar de que ellos me odien._

Ranma no supo que decir, pero había algo que no le cuadraba, algo que ella seguía ocultando. Buscó la mano de Akane y empezó a pasar su dedo pulgar por el dorso de la de ella. Pudo sentir un movimiento de ella, uno de sus dedos, acariciándolo y el chico sonrió.

—Es tarde, puedes dormir en mi habitación. — Ranma decidió terminar la conversación, por el momento. El chico se levantó y buscó en el closet de Akane una cobija.

—¿Y en donde dormirás? ¿Aquí? — interrogó Izanami levantando una ceja.

—¿Hay algún problema? — se puso enfrente de ella.

La chica se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos.

—No, pero no se me hace eso correcto.

—Lo he estado haciendo los últimos tres meses, no he tocado mi cuarto en mucho tiempo. —comentó el chico.

Iba a decir algo, pero mejor decidió callarse.

—Está bien. — aceptó la chica.

—En el closet puedes buscar alguna ropa cómoda de Akane para que puedas dormir.

La chica obedeció y buscó algo.

Ranma se sentó en la silla con la cobija alrededor y se recargo en la pared a un lado del aparato que monitoreaba los latidos de su prometida.

—¿Debes de estar...?

—Ah sí...— habló Ranma con los ojos cerrados. —a mi prometida le gustaba usar pijamas de animalitos. — dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella no lo soportaría, más bien pensaba que eso era una burla, porque así era, se estaba burlando de ella.

Izanami estaba en shock mirando toda la ropa, en serio vestía esto aquella chica, pero de repente comenzó a reírse.

Ranma abrió un ojo y observó a la chica, ¿Qué tenía de gracia?

Izanami encontró un pantalón deportivo, era lo más decente que podía usar por el momento, cerró el armario aun riéndose y salió del closet con una sonrisa.

Ranma no entendía que era lo que le había sucedido, pero mejor lo dejo pasar por esta vez y se acomodó nuevamente.

* * *

Ranma despertó adolorido por la posición en la que durmió. No era más de las 8 de la mañana y lo supuso por el sol que le pegaba fuertemente a la cara. Rodó un poco la silla para adelante para quitarse, y segundos después se levantó de la silla.

Se estiro ya que se sentía adolorido, paso por su cuarto y vio que la chica aun dormía con las cobijas cubriéndola en su totalidad. Intento no hacer ruido para no despertarla, recogió su ropa y salió de su cuarto. Su mirada era de furia, pero era hora de resolver esto y la que tenía que responder era Xiam-Pu.

Xiam-Pu acomodaba algunas sillas antes de abrir el restaurante. Tenía que darse prisa ya que estaba atrasada. Se sorprendió cuando alguien abrió la puerta y más cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—Ranma. —habló la china. —¿Qué hacer aquí?

Ranma se acercó a ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. Su mirada era de furia, tenía que contenerse, aunque sabía que no sería así, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo.

—Xiam-Pu dime la verdad, es mejor que sea por la buenas.

—¿De qué hablar? —no entendía de que hablaba.

—¿Tú le dijiste a Akane antes de que se fuera que nos habíamos burlado de ella?

—¡Eh! Akane despertó y te lo dijo. —Xiam-Pu se sorprendió, sabía que si ella despertaba se lo diría, pero no pensó que él vendría a reclamarle.

—¡Entonces es cierto! —gritó.

—¡No! bueno...sí, pero, ¿cómo saberlo? —tenia curiosidad.

—Se lo dijiste a tu abuela hace más de un mes, me lo dijo una persona que conozco.

—Pues vaya mentiroso porque abuela no viene a Japón desde hace dos años. —la chica se indignó y cruzó de brazos, aunque no podía tener ese sentimiento porque ella si era culpable de haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué? no es cierto. —no podía creer que hasta ese punto era capaz de mentir, ya no eran unos niños.

—Es cierto, Saotome. — habló Mousse apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. Había escuchado la voz de Ranma y quería saber a qué venia, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no se paraba por el restaurante. — La anciana no viene desde hace tiempo.

Ranma no entendía lo que sucedía, pero Izanami se lo había dicho, pero si no era así como es que ella lo supo, Xiam-Pu no lo negó, pero ella, su hermana le mintió. ¿Qué gana con mentirle?

* * *

Ya bañada y desayunada, Izanami entró nuevamente a la habitación de Akane con las manos atrás, escondiendo un objeto que tardo en recuperar. Cerró la puerta, y se acercó a la chica.

—Muy bien Akane, — empezó a hablar. —terminemos con esto antes de que las cosas empeoren, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Ranma encontrara a otra chica que pueda pasar el resto de su vida con él. —la chica descubrió el objeto, apunto el arma a su frente y estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo, pero lo mismo de siempre, la detiene- Bajó el arma y su expresión cambio. —¡Rayos Akane! ¿por qué siempre es difícil matarte? —dijo la chica con la mano derecha en su cabello. —Nos estamos haciendo un favor. — se inclinó hasta su rostro para susurrarle. —Tú también querías esto ¿No? además, no puedo permitir que algún día, mates a Ranma. —de repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. —No pienses mal... —se levantó y se alejó de ella con la pistola en la mano izquierda. —no estoy preocupada por él y nada. Seamos de la misma sangre no significa que ya este sintiendo algo por él, no... —su mirada se entristeció. —...no nuevamente.

— _No te saliste con la tuya porque ya llegamos._

Izanami escuchó una voz conocida.

— _Aún estoy a tiempo de escapar._

Escuchó otra voz conocida.

La chica corrió hacia la ventana y los vio a fuera, Shun y Usui estaban aquí. Estaba asustada, no había mucha explicación para esto. Miró a Akane y la apuntó nuevamente con la pistola.

—Perdón Akane, pero no puedo esperar más, esta es nuestra despedida. —estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero la maquina empezó hacer ruido y los ojos de Akane se abrieron.

Su corazón estaba fallando y lo sabía porque estaba intentando respirar por la boca y no podía. Izanami soltó la pistola y solo la observaba, como moría lentamente.

—Debo de estar de suerte... —susurró.

Shun deslizó la puerta.

—Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa? —dijo el chico entrando a la casa.

—Que confianza tienes ya de entrar a esta casa ¿No? —recriminó Usui.

Shun miró a su amigo, después de que le dio esas gotas en su botella para que durmiera y aprovechara para tomar otro tren de regreso, no tenía derecho de decirle lo que no estaba bien y lo que sí. El tren los llevó a un lugar más afuera de Tokyo que tuvieron que esperar toda una noche en una banca de la estación de tren para conseguir el tren correcto que los llevaría a Nerima.

—No te respondo porque aún no te perdono lo de ayer. —contestó el chico.

De repente Nabiki apareció corriendo hacia Shun, abrazándolo y besándolo. Usui estaba impactado e incómodo. Quiso alejarse los más posible de ellos ya que su amor era lo más asqueroso que había visto en su vida, aunque en cierta manera solo era la actitud de él ya que ellos eran una pareja de enamorados de lo más normal posible.

Usui miró las escaleras, sabía que ella estaba aquí.

—Espero que a tu cuñado no le importe que estemos aquí. —Habló Shun alejándose un poco de la chica.

—Ranma es un maleducado, su padre no lo crió bien. —contestó Nabiki.

—No culpes a su padre, criar a un niño es muy difícil. —respondió Shun comprendiendo la situación.

—Entonces, eso me queda más claro que viene de familia. —susurró Usui para sí mismo.

Nabiki vio al otro chico que tenía cara de pocos amigos y que miraba atentamente las escaleras.

—No me presentaras a tu amigo. —habló Nabiki mirando a ver a su novio.

Shun se acercó a Usui y lo acercó a él por su hombro.

—Él es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. —el chico comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba. Usui no entendía el comportamiento del chico, miró a la chica que lo miraba con la misma cara extrañada y sin comprensión del chico.

—Me llamo Usui Osawa. —se presentó el chico.

—Recién me entero que tienes un hermano. —dijo la chica a su extraño novio.

—De hecho...

Kasumi apareció interrumpiendo a Usui.

—La merienda esta lista. — anunció la chica.

—¡Estupendo! — Exclamó Shun dejando de llorar.

—Le avisare a la hermanita de Ranma. — dijo Nabiki dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Shun y Usui se quedaron extrañados con lo que dijo.

—No sabía que tu cuñado tuviera una hermana. — habló Shun con seriedad.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer. — respondió Nabiki deteniéndose en el principio de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué desde ayer? — preguntó Usui.

—Es que como ayer quedaste que ibas a venir no te platique todo lo que sucedió. — se acercó a su novio con los brazos cruzados. — Mi cuñado apareció ayer y llegó con su hermana menor, él tampoco lo sabía.

Shun y Usui se quedaron viéndose y miraron asustados a la chica.

—¿De casualidad nos podías decir cómo se llama? —preguntó Shun con una risa nerviosa.

—Izanami. —contestó inocentemente la chica.

Usui corrió a las escaleras y subió, no le importo la educación ni nada, una vida o más bien dos vidas corrían peligro. Shun corrió detrás de él, seguido por Nabiki que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Usui supo que dirección, escuchaba los sonidos de la máquina, temía lo peor pero no lo que vio cuando entró a la habitación.

* * *

Izanami se volvió a sentar en la silla por milésima vez y después se volvió a poner de pie una vez más. ¿Cuánto más se tenía que tardar? Se sentó nuevamente, pero se puso de pie a los dos segundos cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó la chica, aunque fue la pregunta más tonta de todos los tiempos.

—Está bien, solo que nuevamente tendrá que tener el respirador. — contestó el doctor Tofu.

¿En serio no se entendía? la quería muerta, pero esto último fue la tontería más grande que había hecho. El pánico la engañó, ¿y qué hizo? la trajo al consultorio del doctor Tofu, pero no entendía porque lo hizo, si lo sabe... tiene que pasar algo que interrumpe sus propósitos de matarla.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? — preguntó la chica.

—Claro, ¿le hablaste a Ranma? —Pregunto el doctor.

—Sí, no debe de tardar. —mintió la chica.

Se acercó a Akane y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la chica.

—Los chicos no deben de tardar en saber que estaba ahí y además de que tú ya no estas, pero no sé qué hacer ahora.

—Yo tampoco. —una voz se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

La chica miró la ventana y entraba Shun con cierta dificultad, tenía hojas de árboles en el cabello y en su saco. Se sacudió el cabello mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—¡Shun! —dijo su nombre, pero no estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera. Le dio a la chica un papel que era una envoltura de un chocolate y tenía algo escrito. —temía que no lo encontraras.

—¿Tienes el decadente? —preguntó Shun.

—Si. —afirmó la chica mostrándolo en su mano derecha, —los dos. —Mostró el otro en la mano izquierda. —Por un momento pensé que Usui encontraría la nota.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Usui lo sabe, está enojado y al poco tiempo llegó Ranma y solo por curiosidad, ¿le dijiste lo que esa china le dijo a Akane antes de desaparecer?

—Si ¿por qué?

—¿También le dijiste que supiste eso cuando la investigabas y lo escuchaste cuando hablaba con su abuela que no viene a Japón desde hace dos años?

—Auch...hace dos años...

—Sí, ese fue tu error. Hasta este momento estoy seguro de que Usui se encargó de retorcer más tu imagen de la que ya tenía en mente.

—¿Entonces...que hacemos? —preguntó la chica con cara de fastidio.

—Pensé que tenías un plan.

—¿Un plan? — gritó la chica. —¿es en serio?

—¿No tienes un plan? —gritó el chico

—Salí apresurada porque a esta estúpida le dio un paro cardíaco. —explicó la chica señalándola, pero sin mirarla.

—No tardaran en dar con nosotros tenemos que planear un escape para los tres. —el agarro de sus hombros. —yo me separe de ellos diciéndoles que yo te buscaría por un lado y ellos por otro.

—¡No tengo ningún plan! y dudo que piense en algo muy bueno para matar tiempo. —explicó la chica.

—Yo si lo tengo. —habló una voz débil.

Izanami y Shun miraron a la chica. Akane se quitaba el respirador y el suero de un jalón sin importar lo doloroso que fuera. Volteó a verlos, esa mirada seria y sin sentimientos a la que Izanami estaba acostumbrada a ver.

—Cuando lleguen... no estaremos aquí. —dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Shun y Usui se quedaron viéndose y miraron asustados a la chica.

—¿De casualidad nos podías decir cómo se llama? —preguntó Shun con una risa nerviosa.

—Izanami. —contestó Nabiki sin preocupación de lo que podía ocasionar su respuesta.

Usui corrió a las escaleras y subió, no le importo la educación ni nada, una vida o más bien dos vidas corrían peligro. Shun corrió detrás de él seguido por Nabiki que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Usui supo que dirección, escuchaba los sonidos de la máquina, temía lo peor pero no lo que vio cuando entró a la habitación.

No había nadie, la habitación esta vacía, la cama donde estaba Akane estaba destendida con las cobijas y sabanas arrugadas y una almohada en el suelo. La ventana estaba abierta por lo que dedujo que se escapó con ella por medio de esta. Se acercó a mirar hacia afuera por si alcanzaba a verla, pero sin resultados. Lo que no se dio cuenta Usui, pero si Shun es que la caja de música estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, pero no era visible por el escritorio.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —gritó asustada Nabiki.

—¡Esa maldita se la llevo! —contestó Usui desesperado. — no debieron dejarla con ella.

—¿Dónde está Izanami? — apareció Ranma en la puerta sorprendido de ver a tanta gente, pero en eso se dio cuenta que su prometida no estaba. —Akane...—dijo su nombre viéndole lugar en donde ya no estaba.

—Se la llevó Izanami. —contestó Shun acercándose al chico.

Nuevamente la sensación de volverla a perder regresaba. ¿Qué pasaba? Era un sueño o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco, esa chica llegó solo para atormentarlo y poner su mundo de cabeza al igual que... hizo puño su mano derecha, la apretaba tan fuerte y sus dientes rechinaban de la furia y lo incrédulo que había sido por dejar que esa chica entrará a su vida. Seguía teniendo sus dudas, no podía confiar en ella, pero después de lo que le dijo fue como una puerta más que abrir. No sé cuántas mentiras le habrá dicho pero lo que sí daba por hecho es que ellos sí son de la misma sangre, algo le decía que en eso sí fue sincera, pero ¿cuál era su propósito? ¿cuál era el propósito de su media hermana en hacerle daño o mentirle? pero, ¿que tiene que ver Akane en todo esto? Miró a Shun, lo veía de manera seria, después al otro chico que lo acompañaba, era la primera vez que lo miraba en su vida, pero también se miraba preocupado, angustiado y desesperado.

—¿Qué es lo que ella quiere? —preguntó Ranma a Shun. — hasta hace poco estaba con ustedes, ¿Por qué nos involucran a nosotros en sus problemas? yo no tengo nada que ver, ellas no tienen nada que ver... — dijo señalando a sus cuñadas. — ¡Akane no tiene nada que ver! — gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shun vio esos ojos, pensó en un momento de su vida en el que él era feliz, con Shun e Izanami. Eso ojos le recordaron a ella, hace algunos años antes de que esa mujer la separara de Izanami. El solo recordar sus palabras, recordó que eso mismo se lo decía ella... cuando la mando a ese internado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que fue la mayor estupidez que jamás había cometido en su vida, ella... era... su hija, mi hija.

—No me puedo quedar aquí, —habló Usui pasando a un lado de su amigo. — las iré a buscar. —decretó Usui con una mirada que nunca había visto Shun.

Ranma no sabía porque, pero lo siguió, ambas chicas salieron de igual manera dejando solo a Shun en la habitación. Se quedó quieto perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento y corrió a levantar la caja de música y sacar ese papelito. Como había imaginado, Izanami había encontrado el decadente que había guardado en la caja de música. Lo leyó...y era lo que imaginaba, sonrío el chico después de leerla...

 _Búscame en el consultorio del doctor._

Usui salió de la casa y caminaba por el jardín, antes de abrir la puerta principal lo detuvo Ranma.

—¿Por dónde piensa buscar? —habló Ranma.

—Cualquier lugar sirve. —respondió secamente. Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin habla al ver a las personas que tenía enfrente.

Dos mujeres, una más alta que la otra, de saco formal y pantalones negro estaba la más baja y de abrigo rosa la más alta.

—Buenos días, Usui. —habló la mujer más baja con una mirada y una sonrisa intimidante que hacía que te doliera el estómago del miedo y que te provocaba la sensación de no saber de lo que te dirá y hará hacer. —¿Cómo amaneció hoy, Akane? — dijo con una sonrisa malvada desde el punto de vista del chico, lo cual hizo que le diera coraje, miedo y ganas de ahorcar a aquella mujer que tenía enfrente.

—¿Usted...

—¿Usted... cómo se enteró de que Akane Tendo estaba aquí? ¿eso era lo que ibas a decir? —preguntó aquella mujer con esa misma sonrisa.

—No... —respondió el chico con más furia. —¡usted no tiene el derecho de preguntar por ella! ¡usted tuvo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando! ¡ella está así por su culpa!

—Tranquilo...— habló la mujer. —No levantes falsos, eres un oficial de policía, detective, agente investigador, lo que sea... eso no te está permitido.

Aquella mujer miró a Ranma que se encontraba atrás del chico, simplemente le llamó la atención, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy interesante de ver.

—¡Ranma! — gritó Nabiki. — habló el doctor Tofu. — anunció la chica teniendo la atención del chico.

* * *

—Así que ella estuvo aquí... —dijo Usui mirando al doctor.

Ranma, Usui, las chicas, e incluso Ukyo y aquellas dos mujeres desconocidas estaban en el consultorio del doctor Tofu relatando como habían sucedido las cosas.

—Si llevó el respirador, quiere decir que la quiere viva, —habló la pequeña mujer. —parece que aún tiene algo de bondad esa niña.

—"Generala", mejor guarde silencio porque estaba vez no respondo a mis actos. — Usui ya estaba lo suficiente estresado para aguantar la ironía de esa mujer.

—Iori, por favor. —habló la mujer más alta.

—No me hables por mi nombre enfrente de los demás. —regañó la pequeña mujer.

—Debe de haber una pista para saber dónde está. — habló Ranma entrando a la habitación donde estaba.

—¡Espera Ran-chan! —Ukyo lo siguió.

La "generala", como así la llamaban sonrío al verlo.

—Hablo igual que Izanami, ¿Acaso son parientes? —preguntó la mujer sonriéndole a Usui con cierta ironía.

—Callada se mira mejor. —dijo con mala actitud el chico.

—A mí tampoco me conviene decir la verdad, Usui y lo sabes. — habló discretamente alejándose de él.

Nabiki se acercó al chico, tenía muchas preguntas y su cuñadito estaba solo pensando en encontrar a su hermana, así que no aportaba mucho o más bien, la ignoraba.

—¿Quién es esa mujer y que es lo que está pasando? — preguntó Nabiki refiriéndose a la mujer.

—Es la jefa de tu novio. —respondió el chico. —No me preguntes mucho de ella, porque no se me tiene permitido, pero no podemos hacer nada sin que ella lo decida.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo la chica. —¿dónde está Shun?

—Debió haberse quedado en la habitación de tu hermana, —contestó sacando su radio para comunicarse con él. — A veces prefiere estar solo... Shun, estamos en el consultorio del doctor...

—¡Tofu! — hablo Nabiki.

—Sí, ese... —terminó de presionar el botón.

Ranma salió de la habitación con un objeto en la mano. Usui lo vio y lo miró detenidamente.

—Ese no es...— no termino de hablar Nabiki.

—...El radio de Shun. —terminó Usui en un susurro y con los ojos en blanco.

La "generala" miró al chico con los brazos cruzados y nuevamente lanzándole esa mirada que hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

—Parece ser que tú no estás hecho para estar a cargo, Usui. —habló la mujer. — Por lo que a partir de hoy me haré cargo de los decadentes, hasta que Shun pague por la traición de quedarse de lado de Izanami. — sonrió la mujer.

* * *

Usui seguía a las dos mujeres por los pasillos de la oficina, todos se tensaron al ver a la jefa en las instalaciones. El chico se acercó a la mujer alta que venía un poco más atrás de ella.

—¿Midori, que es lo que hará? —preguntó Usui con histeria.

—No lo sé, pero esta vez no podré ayudarte, Usui. — susurró la chica.

Llegaron donde se encontraba la oficina de Shun, y los que estaban ahí se quedaron quietos y todos mirando a Usui, sabiendo que por el momento él era el único jefe, o eso era lo que creían. Usui se quedó de pie viendo a "la generala", parecía como si en este momento fuera un niño e iba a recibir el regaño de su mama.

—¿Entonces? —dijo la mujer sutilmente y con esa sonrisa tan suya.

Usui no podía hablar, no sabía qué decir. Se encontraba nervioso y solo.

—¿Dónde está Emi y Maru? —preguntó Usui mirando a sus compañeros. Todos negaron su paradero.

—Era obvio que ellos se irían con Izanami, Usui. —dijo dulce y aterradora a la vez.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó el chico. — no sé lo que en verdad quiere, pero nosotros no tuvimos absolutamente nada que ver en qué Izanami haya regresado, nosotros no sabíamos que tan cerca estaba...

—Pero si era consciente de que ella estaba aquí ¿No? —recriminó la mujer.

—Sí, no lo voy a negar, Emi y Maru aparecieron y nos contó lo que sucedió y tal vez... tenga algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Akane.

—¿Ella quería matarla? — habló Ranma apareciendo junto con Nabiki y Ukyo.

Usui volteó a verlo, no tenía caso ocultar la verdad, ya no más.

—Con mayor razón tenemos que arrestar a la chica, Usui, aunque yo sé que eso te duele más que en la vida a diferencia de Shun que la mira como su hija. Tus ojos y sentimientos son diferentes a los de él, creo que serás más comprensible. — dijo cruelmente. Miró a Ranma y a las chicas y su sonrisa cambio. —Ustedes no debieron entrar aquí sin permiso, podría encerrarlos.

—La que corre peligro es mi prometida... —habló Ranma.

—Y mi hermana— Hablo Nabiki.

—No voy a permitir que le suceda algo sin importar que la culpable sea de mí misma sangre. — espetó sabiendo que no tendría piedad contra ella, Akane era más importante que ella.

Usui miraba al chico de una manera atroz, no permitiría que ella saliera lastimada... las dos, eso jamás.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y la mujer comenzó a reírse.

—Izanami apenas es una niña, sabía que no iba aguantar mucho sin saber de papa Usui, aunque no te mire como tal. —comentó su jefa con esa sonrisa burlesca.

—Esa chica es casi de nuestra edad y usted está muy joven hasta creo que tiene su edad. —espetó Ukyo molesta por su actitud.

—Ukyo silencio. — dijo Ranma pensando que ella tal vez no tenga la edad que aparenta como se lo había dicho Izanami.

El teléfono seguía sonando y Usui miraba a su jefa.

—¿Vas o no a contestar o prefieres que yo lo haga? — sonrió la mujer.

Usui caminó hacia el teléfono y contestó, no dijo ni una sola palabra y escuchó lo que ella le decía. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al escuchar esa voz que no esperaba que fuera.

— _Usui escúchame... sé que tienes enfrente a "la generala" y si quiere buscarme dile que estoy en aquel edificio en donde nos vimos por primera vez, no querrá que vayas con ella así que ya sabes porque camino seguir, y por favor...—hizó una pausa. — cuídalo mucho._

—Entendido, Izanami. —dijo Usui colgando el teléfono. Miró nuevamente a la mujer seriamente y arrugando el ceño. —Akane aún sigue inconsciente y se la llevó a un lugar en donde ella podría estar cómoda.

—Al hotel en donde la enfrente por primera vez. —concluyó la mujer.

—Sí, ahí. —dijo seriamente.

—Bien, llevare a mi gente. —dijo saliendo del lugar, no sin antes decirle una advertencia. — No te quiero ahí, Usui. Ni a ninguno de los tuyos, las quiero vivas. —diciendo eso salió junto con su acompañante sin no antes darle una última mirada a Usui.

Usui sentía una impotencia, lo habían dejado solo ¿Por qué ella arruinó su paz? Shun no la había encontrado, fue él quien la recogió de niña, él le salvó la vida y así se lo agradecía. miró a sus compañeros, sentía vergüenza, pero sabía que no se quedaría así, solamente era un capricho más de ella. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del cuello.

—¿Dime dónde está esa maldita niña? —Ranma estaba furioso y lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su mirada era de furia y locura total.

—Ran-chan, ¡Por favor! —Ukyo trataba de quitarlo y que no cometiera otra locura.

Lo que no esperaba es que Usui quitara sus manos de encima y lo empujara, no fue fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para separarlo unos centímetros de él.

—¿Fui lo suficiente bueno para hacerla pasar de mala? — preguntó el chico.

—¿Qué? —Ranma no entendió lo que dijo.

—No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pero lamentablemente estoy solo en esto, —caminó hacia un librero, sacó un libro y presionó un botón. —pero haga lo que haga no puedo traicionarla y siempre termino haciendo una locura. —miró a los chicos.

El librero se movió hacia un lado y abrió un túnel largo que solo era iluminado con lámparas a un lado, una cada dos metros.

—Ella no me lo perdonara, pero necesito que me sigan. —dijo Usui seriamente.

* * *

—¿A dónde nos conduce este túnel? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Este camino es para llegar al lugar donde están ellas. —contesto Usui.

Tenía una linterna en la mano, aunque había luces, no iluminaban muy bien.

—¿No llegará primero esa mujer? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Ha decir verdad, ella dedujo mal el lugar y va hacia otro lado. Cuando se dé cuenta ya estaremos ahí. —respondió el chico.

—¿De qué lado está? —preguntó Ranma. — ¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti?

—Estoy de lado de Izanami, —respondió el chico deteniéndose y los demás también lo hicieron. —pero también de Akane. —confesó.

—No entiendo nada, —dijo Ranma en un tono molesto. — ella quiso matarla.

—No estamos seguros de eso, —dijo el chico volviendo a caminar. —además no es la primera vez que Izanami y Akane juegan a las enemigas que se odian a muerte.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Ranma y las chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Aunque la última vez la pelea sí estuvo sería, pero no creo que esto sea diferente, ya que Akane se llevó a Izanami y a Shun.

—¡Ehh! —los tres chicos exclamaron sorprendidos.

—Dime una cosa Ranma Saotome, conviviste mucho con Izanami, ¿crees que ella pueda maniquílar un plan así de manera rápida? —preguntó Usui.

Ranma pensó y obviamente es verdad.

—La que me hablo no fue Izanami, fue Akane. — aclaró el chico.

—¡Akane! — se sorprendió Ukyo.

—¡Mi hermana! —exclamó de la misma manera.

—Akane... ella está despierta. —susurró el chico.

—Más que obvio, Saotome. —contesto Usui. —Ella si es capaz, como dije no es la primera vez que Akane juega a policías y ladrones.

—Yo conozco muy bien a Akane, —Ranma comenzó a reírse. —ella es muy boba y tonta, dudo que ella sea así de manipuladora.

—Akane tenía razón, eres un idiota. —espetó Usui con una sonrisa nerviosa y cara de enfado.

—¡Oye! — exclamó ofendido.

—No es momento para juegos, Ranma. —comentó Nabiki molesta y aburrida, ya quería llegar al punto de la situación. —¿quién son ustedes en realidad?

—Somos una élite encubiertos, como policías en la sociedad y los decadentes ante las personas que quieren obtener el objeto para poderoso del mundo. Mejor conocido como el decadente, de ahí proviene nuestro nombre. Nosotros nos encargamos de proteger el objeto para que no caiga en manos equivocadas. A cambio de eso, renunciamos a muchas cosas como familia y amigos ya que nosotros tenemos un cierto periodo de vida diferente ante los demás.

—Son inmortales, —habló Ranma. —su juventud es eterna, no pueden envejecer.

—¡Ehhh! — Gritaron las chicas.

—No necesariamente inmortales, aún no es un hecho, somos la primera generación. Además, si nos enfermamos o nos atacan con algún arma podemos morir, así que eso no nos hace inmortales.

—Eso... quiere decir que... Shun... ¿es un viejo? —formuló Nabiki la pregunta nerviosa ante la posibilidad.

—Odio decirte esto, pero si, él puede ser tu padre, —contestó aparentemente inofensivo, pero la verdad disfrutaba su cara. —bueno, tiene 39 años, pero aparenta a un muchacho de 25 años.

—¡maldito desgraciando! — Nabiki agarraba de su cabello. —se aprovechó de una adolescente.

—De hecho Nabiki, tienes 21 años así que no te consideres una adolescente. —comentó Ukyo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—No lo maldigas, es la primera vez que lo veo entusiasmado con una chica. —habló Usui. —Además solo tiene la edad, porque aún se comporta como niño, es inofensivo. —sonrío el chico.

—Volviendo al tema, ¿Que tiene que ver Akane en esto? —preguntó Ranma caminando más rápidp para acercarse al chico.

El chico suspiró.

—Akane intentó robar el decadente en más de una ocasión. —confesó el chico.

Ranma se sorprendió, no lo creía, su Akane no era una ladrona.

—Es por eso la rivalidad entre Izanami y Akane. Izanami intenta protegerlo de Akane, aunque esta vez le tocó a Izanami robarlo, después de que "la generala" la corriera y la desterrara por completo de nosotros, incluso Shun y yo la corrimos de nuestra casa.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Ukyo un poco molesta. —se nota que se dejan influenciar mucho por lo que dice esa mujer.

—No sabes los actos que cometió para que fuera así, así que no hables. —dijo con molestia por el comentario de la chica.

—Entonces explícanos. —dijo Ukyo mirándolo atentamente.

—Miren si ustedes piensan que Izanami es la mala de la historia, se equivocan. Nadie aquí es malo. Como dije, Akane solo está jugando, no es la primera vez que lo hace. —explicó el chico. —Ellas se quieren matar todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces mi hermana no es mala? —preguntó Ranma refiriéndose a Izanami, aunque no entendía porque le dijo "hermana" en esa pregunta.

—Eso te dijo... —dijo Usui con una voz cansada.

—¿No me digas que en eso también me mintió? — preguntó Ranma con un poco de esperanza de que eso fuera mentira.

Usui tardó en responder.

—No, en eso no te mintió, ustedes si son familia. —respondió el chico teniendo en claro que era verdad, posiblemente la única verdad.

—¿Cuál fue el motivo por lo que se supone que Izanami quería matar a mi hermana? —preguntó Nabiki recuperada del impacto que había tenido por descubrir la verdadera edad de su novio.

El chico suspiró.

—Eso...Izanami se enteró que Ranma Saotome era su medio hermano y Akane lo sabía. —respondió.

—¿Akane lo sabe? —Pregunto Ranma asombrado.

—Sí y eso le dolió a Izanami.

—No crees que es un poco exagerado, —opinó Ukyo. —matarla por eso.

—Ellas son exageradas, además, Izanami entendió en cierta manera el odio que Akane le tenía. —el chico no dejaba de hablar.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Al ver a Izanami hacía que se acordara de Ranma y eso le daba rabia.

—¿Acaso me odia? —le dolía saber esa posibilidad.

Usui se volvió a detener.

—Ranma, ¿aún no entiendes porque quería obtener el decadente?

Ranma no sabía la respuesta, comenzó a temblar sin saber por qué.

—Akane quería viajar al pasado para aceptar irse a vivir al extranjero a estudiar y así evitar conocerte aquel día cuando cumplió 16 años. —reveló lo que alguna vez le contó Akane.

Ranma estaba en Shock.

—Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo, cuando Akane estaba en la secundaria le ofrecieron una beca para irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos, solo que ella no lo aceptó porque quería hacerse cargo del dojo en el futuro. —explicó Nabiki. — Entonces tuviste la culpa de que se fuera. —le recriminó Nabiki. —¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Ranma bajó la mirada.

—Ella piensa que nos burlamos de ella cuando en verdad no fue así. —respondió Ukyo.

—Además de que Xiam-Pu le llenó la cabeza de cosas, le dijo que era cierto, que nos burlábamos de ella. —dijo con cierta tristeza. No creía lo que ese hombre le había dicho. Ella en verdad lo odiaba, después de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y lo único que quería era estar con ella. Tenerla, casarse con ella, tenía razón Izanami, la verdad es que tenía miedo de admitirlo, quería formar una familia con ella, pero ahora saber que ella en verdad lo odiaba, ese sueño era imposible. Jamás volvería amar a otra mujer como la ama a ella.

—Esa maldita China, —dijo Ukyo con furia. — cuando la vea la golpeare con mi espátula.

Llegaron a una entrada que en realidad era de dos puertas juntas de lámina.

—Llegamos. —habló Usui. Sacó una llave y abrió solo la primera puerta y entraron. Había una persona que estaba sonriendo.

—Bienvenidos. —saludó Emi.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Emi se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo. El lugar era una tipo de bodega de dos pisos, ya que había una escalera donde podías ir a una terraza y había muchas cajas alrededor pero no estorba ya que se encontraban en la esquina, no era oscuro el lugar, había focos que iluminaban más que las del túnel. Usui miraba con cierta decepción, trataba de entender que tipo de juego quería que jugarán, definitivamente mataría a Akane cuando terminara esto.

—Bienvenidos, chicos. —dijo Emi con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Ranma.

—Se llama Emi, la chismosa de la oficina. —respondió Usui.

—¿A quien le llamas chismosa? —gritó ofendida.

—¡A ti! ¡buena para nada! —respondió enojado. — ¿y bien? ¿cuál será el juego de Akane esta vez?

—Akane tenía razón, dijo que no vendrías solo y traerías a Ranma Saotome. —espetó Emi sin dejar de sonreír burlándose de él. —También dijo que lo harías porque eras un miedoso y no podías estar solo para enfrentarla porque eras un maldito cobarde. —empezó a reírse.

—¡Esa maldita! —maldijó Usui. — Si Izanami no la mató, yo lo haré con mis propias manos. —dijo perdiendo todos los sentidos, la mataría, eso era lo que pensaba.

—Le pones un dedo encima y yo te mato a golpes. —espetó Ranma enojado y dirigiéndose a Usui, nadie le haría daño a si prometida.

—¿Cual es el desafío? —preguntó Usui seriamente calmándose un poco. —,e imagino que te tengo que derrotar para poder pasar.

—¡Acertaste, tío! —respondió chasqueando los dedos.

—¿Es tu sobrina? —preguntó Nabiki viendo al chico con lastima.

—Lamentablemente. —dijo avergonzado.

—¿Y como la derrotaremos? —preguntó Ukyo. —¿Sabe artes marciales?

—No, —negó el chico. —pero tiene una habilidad además del chisme.

Los chicos esperaban su respuesta.

—El dinero. —confesó Usui.

Ranma y Ukyo voltearon a ver a Nabiki.

—Parece ser que tú eres la indicada. —dijo Ranma.

—De acuerdo, —sonrío Nabiki, se acercó a la joven.

Emi sonrío encantada.

—seré tu oponente—dijo frente a ella con una mirada decidida.

—¡Estupendo! Esperaba conocerte, Nabiki. — dijo la chica.

—¿Te contaron de mi? —preguntó Nabiki. —¿Fue Shun?

—Algo así. —dijo eso y se acercó a una mesa. —El juego se trata de ahorro. —explicaba Emi. —Tendrás un capital con el que tendrás que hacer todo lo posible por tener el dinero exacto nuevamente o más. El ganador será el que tenga más o igual con lo que empezó. ¿Aceptas?

—Bien, es fácil.

—Este es tu capital. —dándole billetes. —No te emociones, son falsos.

—Lo sé, con solo tocarlos, lo sé. He vivido de él desde muy joven. —sonrío la chica.

Ranma y los chicos observaban, aunque Ranma estaba confiado, no había nadie mejor que Nabiki, eso era más que claro.

—Serán tres Desafíos, —explicó Emi. —el primero será invertir en un café-Bar que será abierto en menos un mes. ¿Te dejaré atacar primero? —sonrió Emi.

—Tengo 10, así que invertiré con 5, —empezó Nabiki sin dejar de ver a la chica. —primero tengo que pensar en el local, con una renta de 5 al mes.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que eso cuesta? —preguntó Emi.

—La plaza a la que siempre voy, está en el centro, eso cuesta el lugar, además de que es un lugar en donde pasa jóvenes adultos de más o menos de 21 a 35 años que será mi público meta. — explicó la chica con una sonrisa. —Tu turno.

—Tokyo, es un lugar bastante concurrido, más que Nerima. —dijo la chica. —Por lo que hay muchos lugares en renta, pero nada barato. A lado de la oficia hay un local en renta, de aproximadamente de 10 x 20, más grande que los del centro, y el costo es de 4500, por lo que me quedara 5550. Mi público meta será general ya que será café en el día y bar de noche. ¿Qué sigue?

Ranma y Ukyo miraban asombrados.

—Es buena. —habló Ukyo asombrado.

—¿Tu quién crees que maneja y administra nuestro salario? —suspiró Usui.

—Gana por 500, pero confió en Nabiki. —espetó Ranma.

—Sigo con 2 restantes se utilizará para publicidad y logotipo, 1500 para diseño y decoración, cuento con muebles, una tía cerro su café-bar ya que está enferma y se fue a vivir al campo. —atacó Nabiki.

—Eso es cierto, — habló Ranma. —ayude en el traslado.

—Usare 1500 para la publicidad, —contraatacó. —No necesito pagar por decoración, soy buena en eso.

—Es cierto, —dijo Usui. —se encargó de mi departamento.

—Muebles, solo 1000 para el material, —atacó Emi. — yo construyo muebles.

—También es cierto, —comentó Usui. —hizo mi recámara y repisas.

—Por lo que me queda 2500 y tú 1500.

Nabiki comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, era buena jamás había tenido una buena rival.

—Esto es malo. —habló Ukyo preocupada.

—No pierdas esperanzas, Ukyo. —dijo Ranma viendo a su amiga. — tengo fe en Nabiki. —dijo confiado.

—De igual manera si pierde Nabiki Tendo, —habló Usui. —golpeare y amarrare a Emi para poder pasar. —dijo con una mirada asesina.

—1500 para bebidas y café y otros utensilios. El café es barato por lo que comprare uno barato y cuando tenga mis ganancias subiré la calidad. Eso será con los 500 y mil para la bebida. —Dijo Nabiki entregando todo el dinero.

—500 para utensilios y 500 para bebidas, no necesito mucho. Hay una promoción con una cafetera si firmas con ello por exclusividad y te lo darán gratis si le das el 30% de las ganancias obtenidas el primer mes, además de que te falto un pequeño dato Nabiki Tendo, empleados. Se usará mil pesos y con eso contrató gente para su sueldo con tres será suficiente para que se encarguen del bar y también del café. Y sin empleados no puedes operar el café. Me sobran 500 por lo que ganó este primer desafío.

—¡Ranma puede transformarse en mujer y trabajar gratis! —dijo con pánico señalando a su cuñado, era su última jugada.

—¡Eso no pasara! —Ranma se tapo la boca. —¡Rayos!

—Segundo desafío. —habló Emi con una voz autoritaria y una mirada sería. —Tema libre. Tienes nuevamente 10 y lo tienes que ahorrar para pagar tu universidad, pero tienes que hacer préstamos ¿Como lo invertirías? Para volver a tener esa cantidad nuevamente y pagar tu universidad. ¿Yo? Sencillo. Cada semana en la oficina recibo a algunos como préstamo porque no pueden pagar si no es su renta o luz, son un total de 5 y él préstamos son 1500 a cada uno por lo que me sobra 2500 que se los doy a Usui como préstamo porque gasta mucho con Izanami en su casa y nuestro salario son cada dos semanas pero qué crees, mi salario es de 7500 por lo que no tengo que esperar así que me queda un ahorro de 7500 para mí.

—Mantener a Izanami no es nada barato. —dijo Usui con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Resulta ser de que yo le presto cada mes a Ranma 10 para sustentarse, prácticamente lo mantengo.

—Es una vergüenza, Ranma. —opinó Ukyo decepcionada con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Ranma solo tapó su rostro de la vergüenza.

—Pero lo que no sabe Ranma es que cada noche la convierto en chica y tomó fotografías para venderlas en la universidad y con eso lo mantengo.

—¿Qué? — sorprendió Ranma. —¡esa maldita! —la iba matar en ese momento, pero Ukyo y Usui lo agarraron para que no cometiera una locura.

—Mis ganancias son exactamente de 10 al mes ya que las vendo a 50, un mes tiene cinco semanas gano 2 a la semana por lo que con eso a completo los 10 y ganó este desafío.

—Eres muy popular siendo chica ¿No? —comentó Usui.

Para Ranma no era un orgullo.

—Tercer desafío, este definirá quien gana. —dijo seriamente. —Bolsa de valores. La misma cantidad en una empresa. Yo invertiré en una empresa que tiene alrededor de dos millones al día, pero yo lo invertiré al mes por lo que tendré una gran cantidad al mes, será como un sueldo.

—Yo lo haré para una empresa pequeña será 10000, lo invertiré todo. —habló Nabiki golpeando la mesa. —Los que invierte al mes tendrá una ganancia del doble de lo que inviertes por lo que será 20000 al mes.

—Eso es muy poco Nabiki Tendo. —se rio la chica. — Mis ganancias son mucho mayores, por lo que gano este desafío y la absoluta ganadora.

—Espera, aún no termino.

La chica dejo de sonreír.

—Invertir en una bolsa de valores que apenas es pequeña, incluso puede haber pérdidas, sin embargo si se mantiene con esa cantidad en unos años, cuando suba el dólar será una gran inversión, por lo que la cantidad es mucho mayor a la tuya según mis cálculos. En este caso, es prometedora y puede mantenerse sin ningún problema porque no es un obstáculo para los demás, con esto gano el desafío y el juego. —sonrió orgullosa.

Ukyo saltó de felicidad y fue abrazar a Nabiki. Ranma y Usui se acercaron de la misma manera, felices por la victoria.

Emi estaba impactada, sin embargo, sonrió.

—Me ganaste limpiamente. —bajando la mirada, con la misma sonrisa y y escondiendo sus ojos. —Esto lo aprendí de ti. —susurró la chica sin que la escucharan. —como te extraño. —la chica comenzó a llorar.

Se acercó a los chicos

—Felicidades, Nabiki Tendo. —felicitó Emi limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pueden pasar y aparte los acompañaré.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Si, esto es una primicia por la que cobrare la semana, tengo que ahorrar. —dijo Emi guiñando el ojo.

Los chicos caminaron a la siguiente puerta.

Entraron a la sigue habitación y con la sorpresa de Shun que estaba saludando como si nada pasara.

—¡Hola amigos! —dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO Y CRETINO! —exclamaron furiosos Usui y Nabiki lazándose para ahorcar el chico.

—No respiro. —sufría Shun.

Ukyo, Ranma y Emi se quedaron escépticos y tenían una gota de sudor en la frente mientras veían que lo sacudían y lo golpean dejándolo tirado en el piso.

—¡Listo! —dijo Usui limpiándose la mano. —vamos a la siguiente puerta. —dicho eso lo llevaron arrastrándolo.

Entraron a la tercera habitación y no había nadie.

—Que extraño, no hay nadie. — dijo Ukyo extrañada.

—La verdad es que se me es muy difícil pelear. —dijo Maru apareciendo detrás de Usui y con una mano en el hombro del chico.

Los chicos se asustaron y se alejaron unos metros de él.

El chico siempre sonreía y la verdad se miraba inofensivo.

—Sin embargo, Akane me lo pidió y debo obedecerla. — aclaró el chico.

—¿Cuál es la especialidad de él? —preguntó Ranma a Usui.

—Esgrima. —contestó el chico.

—La persona perfecta para el trabajo es mi querido amigo Usui. —habló Shun levantándose y con un ojo morado.

—Yo me encargo de él, será un entrenamiento. — espetó Usui.

—Después de todo, tú me enseñaste. —confesó Maru con la misma sonrisa.

El duelo comenzó, los chicos vestían sus trajes blancos y movían sus espadas a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Usui iba hacia atrás evitando el ataque de Maru. Usui atacó a hacia abajo y su contrincante salta.

—No sé de esgrima, pero son muy buenos. —opinó Ranma.

—Maru se a dedicado a esto casi toda su vida. —dijo Emi.

—Al igual que Usui. —comento Shun.

—En eso se parecen, a diferencia de Raiko que lo usa como pasatiempo. —espetó Emi sin pensar en lo que dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es Raiko? —preguntó Shun.

—Ah...—Emi se puso nerviosa, no debió mencionarlo. —nadie, no importa sigamos observando. —dijo moviendo sus manos por lo nervios de haberlo mencionado.

Shun no entendía, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y continuó observando a su amigo.

Subieron por las escaleras y seguían intentando atacarse por toda la terraza, un mal movimiento de parte de Usui hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la terraza, pero Maru lo agarro de su brazo antes de que cayera.

—¿Estas bien... papá? — dijo Maru asustado.

Usui rio.

—Es la primera vez que me dices papá. —como tenía el rostro tapado, Maru no vio su sonrisa, pero él sabía que tenía ese gesto. Lo ayudo y nuevamente pisaban el suelo, sin embargo, Maru lo atacó poniendo la punta de su espada en su corazón.

—Aunque seas mi padre, no quiere decir que te deje ganar. —sonrió Maru.

—¡NO! —gritaron los chicos al ver que habían perdido.

—Perdí justamente. — dijo Usui quitándose el casco.

—Pero... los dejaré pasar, Akane los espera. —sonrió el chico.

—Bien, según mis expectativas, solo falta Izanami. —dijo Usui entrando con los demás a la siguiente habitación incluyendo Maru.

—No me importa cuál sea su habilidad, —habló Ranma tenebrosamente. —yo me encargare de ella.

Sin embargo, había un gran ventanal donde se miraba la luz de la luna. Abajo de ellos había un chico que lo observaba. El chico vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir y camisa de vestir blanca, su corbata era negra pero el nudo estaba hacia abajo, era parecido a lo que usaba Shun, Maru y Usui. Su cabello era pelirrojo y cuando volteó pudieron ver sus ojos eran café chocolate, extrañamente a Ranma le recordó un poco a Akane cuando vio sus ojos. El chico se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Era alto y apuesto.

—¿Cuál es la especialidad de él? —preguntó Ranma con seriedad.

—No lo sé, —respondió serio. —es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida. —confesó Usui.

—¡¿Que?!—gritó Ranma.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Shun seriamente.

—No puedo decirles eso. —respondió el joven desconocido.

—¿Por qué? —habló una voz conocida por todos.

Los chicos voltearon de donde provenía esa voz. Izanami estaba de pie, amarrada con un mecate en un tubo de fierro colgando. La posición en la que estaba era incomoda, además de que sus pies también estaban atados.

—¿Tienes miedo de que sepan quién eres? —terminó de decir la chica con una mirada asesina ante ese chico desconocido.

Ranma se acercó a ella y la jaló hasta tenerla frente a frente. Su mirada era de odio y furia.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Akane? ¿Dónde está? —gritó el chico.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Nada le hecho! Todo lo contrario, ella me amarro aquí y después llegó ese tipo a decir cosas raras.

—¿Que le hiciste ahora a Akane? —preguntó Shun con un suspiro.

—Andaba peor que nunca, solo quería mandar y le escupí y después me amarro aquí. —explicó la chica.

Los demás tenía una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Cálmate Ranma, tu novia no es una santa paloma. —gruñó la chica.

—Me convertiré en chica para poderte golpearte porque ya me tienes harto. —amenazó Ranma.

—Ándale, ¡inténtalo! —desafió la chica con la misma mirada de furia.

—Le pones una mano encima y te golpeo. —dijo aquel chico desconocido.

—Cálmate, Raiko. —habló Emi acercándose al chico.

Shun y Usui voltearon a ver a la chica.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo? —dijeron ambos chicos.

Emi había metido la pata nuevamente. Se mordió la lengua ante la imprudencia.

—Resulta ser que este chico es la mente intelectual del lo que se hacen llamar, los descendientes. —habló Izanami ignorando la mirada agresiva de Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Shun y Usui.

—Si, él me lo dijo. Él es el líder de los descendientes y quiere el segundo decadente. —espetó lo que el chico le había dicho hace unos momentos.

Usui agarró a Emi y la levantó provocando el grito de la chica.

—¡Ustedes nos mintieron! —gritó Usui. —Dijeron que Akane era la líder.

—¡Maru! —Exclamó Shun.

—Yo les dije que dijeran eso. —declaró Raiko. —Ella no sabe nada, yo fui el que cree esta iniciativa con un fin que ustedes conocen bien. No puedo decir mi verdadera identidad enfrente de todos porque corro peligro de mi existencia, pero necesito que me den el decadente, me urge tenerlo.

—No te quedará de otra que decirnos. —desafió Usui.

—No se los dirá, ya lo intenté. —explicó Izanami la situación. —Como también le dije que ya no tengo ninguno de los decadentes. Lo tiene Akane, los dos.

—Yo no puedo aparecer enfrente de ella, tendrá que conseguirlo y después de eso nos iremos. —decretó viendo a Izanami.

—Ni en broma, ni siquiera te conozco. —de defendió la chica. ¿Qué se creía ese chico?

—Raiko,—habló Maru borrando su típica sonrisa de su rostro. —creo que esta no es la manera y el momento.

Raiko bajó la mirada.

—Soy muy malo para relacionarme y hacerme entender, después de todo me la pase encerrado por mucho tiempo. —dijo Raiko tristemente y dándole la espalda a los demás. —Bien, me iré, pero no descansaré hasta recuperar a Nanami.

Izanami levantó la mirada al escuchar ese nombre, odiaba ese nombre.

El chico saltó y desapareció por el ventanal.

—¿Quién es Nanami? —preguntó Ranma viendo a Izanami.

—Nadie que te importe. —respondió duramente. —No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre enfrente de mi. —dirigió su mirada hacia Emi y Maru. —Ustedes me tendrán que explicar sobre esto...pero después. ¡Ahora desátenme!

—Bien, vamos a la última puerta. —anunció Usui siguiendo el camino y los demás lo siguieron ignorando a la chica.

—¡OIGAN NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! —gritó la chica.

Ranma se detuvó y le dijo.

—Te lo mereces por mentirosa. —inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y la miró. —Me da gusto que Akane te haya dejado ahí, tampoco te debe de soportar.

Ranma siguió su camino y salieron de la habitación dejando a Izanami completamente sola. Comenzó a llorar, tenía razón, se lo merecía y eso le dolía.

Llegaron a la azotea, ya era de noche y una muy helada y lo que Ranma vio primero le provocó asombro, ahí estaba, en la orilla del edificio akane y estaba de espalda y estaba abrigada con un saco negro de tela gruesa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente por tenerla ahí, consciente, viva y de pie. Su cabello se movía por el aire, era una vista impresionante.

Lo que Shun y Usui no esperaba es que Akane no estuviera sola. La generala, Midori y cinco hombres con arma se encontraban ahí.

—Se tardaron. —habló la generala.

—Tuvimos un percance. —contestó Shun sin dejar de sonreír con una risa nerviosa y con esa misma sonrisa, se acercó a Usui y le susurró. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella ya estaba al tanto de esto?

—Se me olvido comentarte sobre eso. —respondió en voz baja.

—Les daré gusto, chicos. —sonrío la generala. —Intenten convencer a Akane de que no se lance del edificio y cometa suicidio. —dijo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué!?—gritaron todos en coro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

—Les daré gusto, chicos. —sonrió la generala. —Intente convencer a Akane de que no se lance y comenta suicidio. —dijo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los chicos en coro.

—¡Akane no comentas una locura! —gritó Ranma angustiado intentando acercarse.

Akane brincó de asombro al escuchar su voz. Maldijo a Usui, sabía que él lo había traído, aunque Ranma también tuviera algo que ver y lo hubiera exigido.

—La pobre no soporto que su familia supiera de ella. —empezó a hablar la generala. —Sobretodo, Ranma Saotome. Saber que ellas es una ladrona, pero no nada más eso, o también recuerda que mataste Akane, por solo obtener el decadente. — relató sonriendo.

—¡Guarde silencio! — exclamó Usui, sabía que lo hacía con la intención de convencerla a que se lanzara.

—¿Sigues muda, Akane? —preguntó la generala. —parece que aún no estás del todo despierta.

Akane seguía viendo fijamente el cielo. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciéndote? ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? La única manera era acabar con su vida de una vez, sin embargo, aún seguía esperando, no podía morir sin eso.

—Akane, perdóname. —habló Ranma con la mirada hacia abajo.

Akane se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, en verdad había extraño escuchar su voz.

—Fui un idiota que no te supo valorar, yo no me burle de ti ese día, si no de mí mismo. Sé que es una excusa absurda. No sé qué tanto te dijo Xiam-Pu, pero como vez no me quede con ninguna ¿No? Sigo soltero, Ukyo sigue siendo mi amiga y nada más, incluso ha salido con chicos por lo que ella ya no siente nada por mí.

—Ranma no es necesario que lo digas aquí. —dijo Ukyo sonrojada.

Akane estaba llorando, acaso era un sueño. ¿Tal vez seguía en coma? No, era la realidad, era la maldita realidad, su realidad.

—No me importa si mataste o robaste, si me odias, nada me importa. Solo quiero tu perdón y si se puede, quiero una oportunidad, una segunda y última oportunidad. —Ranma levantó la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía pena enfrente de los demás, pero no importaba.

Akane no dejaba de llorar, pero no podía verse débil.

— _Hace tiempo que yo te perdone._ — _Pensó Akane._

No podía hablar. La verdad sentía que no podía respirar mucho, aún se sentía débil. Su cuerpo le dolía, tanto tiempo acostada le había costado que sus músculos se endurecieran.

—Akane. —la nombró Shun. —Sé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir. Al principio te odiaba y no estaba muy de acuerdo de que te unieras a nosotros, pero te convertiste en una parte fundamental de los decadentes. —el chico empezó a llorar. —Recuerda, somos los tres mosqueteros en cuatro. Usui, Izanami, tú y yo. Somos los cuatro mejores amigos a pesar de nuestros conflictos, te queremos, Akane.

Izanami entró de repente por la puerta causando ruido por lo que todos voltearon a excepción de Akane.

—Los odio por haberme dejado ahí. —espetó furiosa ante todos, pero cuando vio a la generala brinco del susto. —Generala, tanto tiempo sin vernos. —sonrió la chica con una risa nerviosa.

La generala solo gruño.

—¿Cómo te desataste? —preguntó Akane finalmente hablando con una voz sería.

—Eso no me iba a detener. —contestó acercándose a Akane.

Akane sonrío, nunca cambiara.

—Te estaba esperando. —confesó la chica.

—¿Así? —dijo confundida.

—Si. —volteó la chica y agarró a Izanami del brazo alrededor de su cuello y la acercó a ella como una especie de abrazo. —No podía lanzarme y morir sin ti. —gritó la chica para que todos la oyeran.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron Shun y Usui, mientras que los demás se pusieron tensos.

—¡Ehh! —gritó Izanami intentando zafarse de ella.

—¿No lo recuerdas? prometimos que moriríamos juntas, es nuestro destino. —dijo Akane. —Además si yo muero, tu muere, será inevitable.

—Akane, no cometas una locura. —gritó Usui. —Izanami si merece un castigo pero no esto. Somos nosotros, fuimos Shun y yo que decidió regresarte con tu familia, le inventamos esa historia de que te habíamos encontrado, aunque en parte sí fue cierta, pero si nos quieres pegar, golpear lo que sea, nos dejaremos.

—Yo no quiero que me golpee, —habló Shun.—tú fuiste el de la idea.

—¡Cállate! —Usui golpeó al chico en el centro de su cabeza con su codo.

Izanami se aferró más a la chica y le susurró.

—Akane creo que tendríamos que hablar con más calma, la última vez estaba enojada y yo creo que por eso me corriste, pero no guardo rencor. —sonrió la chica mostrando sus dientes.

—¿En serio? Intentaste matarme con una pistola estando inconsciente. —respondió Akane no creyendo en sus palabras, sabía que era muy mentirosa y manipuladora. —Jamás te habías atrevido a tanto.

—Sí, pero tú novio me saca de quicio, estaba en crisis emocional. —quiso defenderse.

—Tu siempre estás en crisis emocional, además si te saca de quicio es porque son igualitos, no hay mucha diferencia. —levantó un poco la voz.

—¿Desde cuándo te crees psicóloga? —preguntó Izanami cada vez más levantando su voz.

—No me creo psicóloga, simplemente veo lo obvio. ¿Y bien? ¿Te divertiste con él?

—Me divierto más contigo. —dijo dulcemente acercando su cabeza a la de ella. —No te pongas celosa, siempre eres muy celosa.

—No son celos, simplemente me preocupa que en más de una ocasión lo pusieras en peligro. eres experta en eso. — contestó Akane evitando que le dijera celosa, porque no era así.

—Solo estás exagerando, siempre es casualidad de que tú estás conmigo cuando estoy en peligro.

—Has estado en peligro sin que esté presente.

—Como dije, estás exagerando.

Poco a poco subían su voz y cada vez discutían mas cosas sin sentidos. Todos estaban sorprendidos ¿En verdad se llevaban bien? Ukyo se acordaba mucho cuando miraban discutir con Ranma solo que ellas lo hacían de una manera interesante y a la vez divertida.

—Se llevan bien ¿No? —preguntó Ukyo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¿Quiénes crees que provocan mi dolor de cabeza? —contestó Usui con un interrogante.

—¡Nos desviamos de la situación! —gritó Akane—Es hora de morir.

—¡Espera! Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. —dijo su última oportunidad de convencerla.

—Yo me estoy divirtiendo. —sonrió la chica.

—¡Pero yo no! — exclamó asustada.

—Esto se está poniendo divertido. —opinó la generala.

—¡Generala! —gritaron en coro.

—Uy, perdón. —se disculpó sabiendo que solo jugaba.

—No quiero morir así. —dijo Izanami mas asustada.

—Qué extraño, la última vez me tenías con una pistola, decías que moriríamos las dos en ese instante. —dijo recordando ese incidente en su casa.

—Sí, pero no era lanzándonos. —espetó Izanami mirando hacia abajo, sería una caída muy larga, tragó saliva de los nervios. —Este modo es más doloroso.

—Bien, entonces. —sacó una pistola y la pusó en la cabeza de Izanami, se dio la vuelta para dar la cara ante los demás. Empezó a caminar y entró nuevamente.

Todos la siguieron mientras escuchaban los gritos de Izanami.

Ranma estaba impactado, desconocía por completo a esa Akane.

—Me da miedo esa Akane, —habló Ranma asombrado. —pero se miraba muy sexy. —espetó embobado con una sonrisa y entrando al lugar para seguirla.

Salieron afuera del edificio había gente pasando por la calle, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el centro de Tokyo por las calles iluminadas. Era poca gente que pasaba, pero no pasaban desapercibidos y más por los hombres con arma apuntando a las chicas. Todos bajaron y tanto Ranma y su grupo, como Shun y su equipo estaban en modo pánico, no sabía que podía pasar esta vez. ¿Y si esta vez Akane no estaba jugando? Se preguntaba Usui con miedo. Si algo llegara pasar, él tendría la culpa.

—Akane, baja el arma. —habló la generala. —Si lo haces, te quitaré la mitad de años que tenías en prisión.

—¿En prisión? —preguntó Nabiki asombrada. —¿Akane estuvo presa? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te había dicho que ella intentó robar en más de una ocasión el decadente. —respondió Usui. —Además de que la generala hablaba en serio, hubo muchas vidas perdidas a manos de Akane.

—Siguen siendo muchos años. —respondió Akane aún con el arma en Izanami. —Tú me prometiste que si Izanami no volvía a molestar me dejarías libre de todo los cargos y podría ir en paz con mi familia sin ningún remordimiento.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿Me cambiaste por tu libertad? —estaba molesta. —¿Conmigo no te basto? ¿Acaso no doy más amor que tú familia?

—¡Qué egocéntrica! —dijo Ranma y Ukyo al mismo tiempo.

—Lo hago por tu bien, Izanami. —susurró Akane para que ella solo la escuchara. —Después de todo eres mi mayor preocupación.

—Si... se nota. —respondió Izanami señalando la pistola.

—¡Akane suficiente! —ordenó la generala. —¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

—Escuchen con mucha atención y que les quede claro de una vez. —habló Akane seriamente. —Nada ni nada me detendrá para no dispararle a esta idiota.

Se escuchó una campana pequeña.

—Tengo bolas de pulpo al 2x1. —dijo un comerciante que pasaba por ahí.

Todos se quedaron quietos, incluyendo Izanami y Akane. Rápidamente Akane bajó la pistola y la guardo y agarró de la mano a Izanami y se pusieron enfrente del carrito del comerciante.

—Nos daría dos paquetes, por favor. —dijeron ambas chicas con los ojos brillosos.

Los demás cayeron al piso por cómo terminó esto.

—Menos mal que esto acabo de manera pacífica. —dijo Usui poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa mientras miraba cómo Izanami se quejaba porque tendría que pagar.

* * *

Usui cerró la celda no sin antes darles a los cinco chicos una mirada asesina.

—No entiendo porque a mí también me tienen que encerrar. —se quejó Izanami acercándose a Usui.

—Tú fuiste la peor de todos, —regañó el chico. —después le sigue Akane, —dijo viéndola que estaba sentada en un banco con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, con cara de niña regañada. —Después Shun por seguirte la corriente, —mirando al chico que estaba ha lado de Akane. —y luego los otros —señalando a Maru y Emi. —por dejarte libre.

—Vaya que no tienes vergüenza. —habló Akane. —Nabiki ya me contó todo lo que hiciste.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? —preguntó Izanami extrañada porque nunca se dio cuenta de que tuviera un momento en el que ellas estuvieran solas.

—¿No se supone que cada prisionero tiene derecho a una llamada? —preguntó la chica inocentemente, o tal vez por la sonrisa de la chica.

La campanita dentro de su cerebro sonó para todos, ¿Cómo no se acordaron de eso?

—¡Así es! —entró Nabiki y Ranma a la sala.

La pequeña celda se encontraba en una esquina de la sala de oficinas, a la izquierda de la oficina de Shun.

Nabiki venía vestida de manera formal, incluyendo lentes y mientras que Ranma venía con la misma ropa de siempre.

—Nabiki, amor. —habló Shun acercándose a las varillas de fierro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Vuélveme a decir amor y te juro que no podrás tener hijos. —amenazó la chica señalándolo.

—¡Es mejor que no le vuelvas a decir amor! —dijo Emi con pánico.

Ranma tenía un folder que le entregó a Nabiki.

—Investigue el caso y de acuerdo a lo que dice, solo se le puede acusar por llevarse el decadente, sin embargo, ella no lo robo.

—Fue Izanami. —interrumpió Ranma dándole una mirada de fea a Izanami y ella respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Además de que los asesinatos que mi hermana según cometió, quedaron inconclusas las investigaciones, así que no hay evidencia de que ella lo hiciera. —sonrió la chica.

—¿Espere? —interrumpió Akane. —¿Consiguieron ver todas mis acciones de estos tres años? ¿Incluso tú lo leíste? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—Si. —afirmó el chico con tranquilidad.

Akane desvió su mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

—Qué vergüenza. —dijo la chica.

—¡Hasta que al fin te da vergüenza! —exclamó Izanami.

Usui suspiró cansado, había sido un día muy largo.

—Ese expediente es viejo y además no está incluido lo que hizo hoy. —dándole otra mirada a Akane.

—¡Un momento! —habló Shun. —¿Cómo conseguiste ese expediente? —preguntó el chico.

—Yo sé lo di. —contestó la generala entrando a la oficina. —Nabiki Tendo eres buena. —felicitó la pequeña mujer que era unos centímetros más baja que Nabiki. — Akane solo estará esta noche, el peor castigo que puede sufrir es pasar la noche con Izanami.

—¡Ehh! ¿Qué? —gritó Akane.

Izanami solo rio.

—¡Espere! ¿Por qué solo se quedará esta noche? —preguntó Usui por el cambio de actitud de ella hacía Akane.

—Akane sufrió un paro cardíaco esta mañana, —explicó. —necesita recuperarse.

—¿Desde cuándo me quiere viva? —preguntó Akane extrañada por la "bondad" de ella.

—Todo a su tiempo, Akane. —algo tenía planeado. —Te seguiré pagando de igual manera, recuperarte, tomate tu tiempo y cuando eso pase te quiero aquí a las 8 de la mañana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Aún no te lo dice? —miró a Ranma cruzando de brazos. —Ella también forma parte de los decadentes.

—¡¿Qué?!—El chico estaba asombrado.

—¿Cómo puede alguien ser parte de los decadentes si ha intentado en más de una ocasión robarlo? —preguntó Nabiki igualmente asombrada.

—No creas que ha sido una de mis mejores decisiones. —espetó la general con una gota de sudor en su frente. —Bien, me voy. No puedo desvelarme más, ya son más de las dos de la mañana. —se despidió levantando su mano para despedirse y salió del lugar.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Usui. —llamó Akane. —Ve a mi escritorio, en el segundo cajón esta las llaves de la casa. Dáselas a Nabiki y Ranma. Ya no hay tren hasta las 6 así que se pueden quedarse ahí para que descansen.

Usui les dio las llaves a Nabiki.

—Yo me quedaré aquí. —dijo Ranma.

—No, —negó Akane recostando su cabeza en la pared. Se sentía muy cansada. —no quiero que vaya Nabiki sola, así que cuídala. Además, no quiero que me veas dentro de una celda lo que resta de la noche. —sonrió la chica, cerrando sus ojos.

—Yo los llevaré. —dijo Usui. —Al fin y al cabo, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas y un cambio.

—Espera, ¿Vives con Akane? —preguntó Nabiki.

De repente Ranma se puso tenso, había algo que no le gustaba.

Izanami solo rio como burla.

—Los cuatro vivimos en la misma casa, —respondió Shun. —así los gastos son menos.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Ranma.

—Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, Ranma. —habló Izanami viéndolo atentamente. De hecho, Ranma notaba que Izanami no lo dejaba de ver.

Akane solo miraba de reojo a Izanami con solo su ojo izquierdo abierto mientras que el otro estaba cerrado.

—Así estaremos a mano ¿No? —sonrío la chica.

Akane solamente sonrío, confiaba que poco a poco se llevarían bien, eso esperaba porque no tenía mucha fe, pero la vida daba muchas sorpresas.

—Tu duerme en el mío, Nabiki. —dijo la chica volviendo a cerrar su ojo.

Ranma no estaba muy convencido si irse, ya era mucho tiempo que estaba sin ella, aunque sentía que ya la había perdido, pero eso no lo detendría para conquistarla. Lucharía hasta el final.

* * *

Usui llegó con una maleta pequeña y lo pusó en el escritorio más cercano.

—Les traje cambio a los tres. —Habló Usui.

Akane despertó de susto y Shun de igual manera. Maru y Emi dormían con la cabeza inclinada del uno con el otro. Akane sintió un peso en sus piernas, bajó la mirada y vio que Izanami estaba dormida en su regazo. Akane solo acariciaba su cabello. A pesar de la supuesta rivalidad, le tenía cariño. Podía ser problemática, pero sabía que tenía sangre de los Saotome, no podría ser tranquila si recorría por sus venas.

Usui abrió la celda y sorprendió a los dos chicos.

—Shun vamos a tu oficina. —ordenó Usui. —Necesitamos hablar.

Los dos chicos entraron a la oficina, dejando Akane extrañada. ¿De que hablaran? Se preguntaba la chica para no incluirla. Normalmente, en los últimos meses solo ellos hablaban en privado sin que Izanami se diera cuenta, ya que escondían su origen y normalmente de eso hablaban, pero no le tomó mucha importancia por lo cansada que se sentía y volvió acomodarse nuevamente.

Por otra parte, los chicos entraron y como comúnmente era, Shun se sentaba en su silla y Usui enfrente de él.

—¿Qué sucede Usui? —preguntó el chico.

—Es sobre el chico que apareció durante la persecución de Akane. —contestó Usui.

—Según Emi se llama Raiko y lo conocen muy bien. —espetó Usui.

—Dijo ser el líder de los descendientes, en teoría, él fue el que comenzó la búsqueda...

—Pero...algo te molesta ¿No? Y es la verdadera identidad del chico. —intuía Shun.

—Sabemos que Emi y Maru no forman parte de los decadentes, si no de los descendientes.

—Porque Maru es tu hijo y Emi es mi hija. —confesó Shun.

—Nuestros futuros hijos. —terminó de completar la verdad.

—¿Entonces? —Shun no sabía a qué punto quería llegar.

—Piénsalo, Emi y Maru nos mintieron diciéndonos que quienes los había mandado era Akane, la del futuro, pero ese chico declaró que ella no sabía nada. —explicaba Usui. —¿Y sabes algo? Se parece mucho a Akane.

Fue cuando Shun se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás diciendo que él es...?

—Eso es lo que confirmaremos en estos momentos. —Usui levantó su voz y pusó una mirada fuerte.

Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina casi aventando la puerta lo que provocó que los cuatro chicos despertaran de golpe.

—¿Y ahora que traen ustedes? — se quejó Izanami rascándose la cabeza y frotándose los ojos.

Emi y Maru hicieron lo mismo solo que Emi bostezo.

Akane estaba casi dormida por lo que no le provocó sorpresa.

—¡Emi! ¡Maru! —levantó la voz Usui viendo a los chicos. —Necesito que nos digan la verdad, ¿Raiko es el futuro hijo de Akane? ¿El verdadero líder de los descendientes?

Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta de Usui. Eso causó más sorpresa en Izanami.

Maru y Emi se pusieron de pie y respiraron hondo.

—Si. —afirmó Emi. —Es el hijo que jamás conocerá Ranma Saotome.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, Ranma fue el primero en levantarse y tenía tiempo que no se levantaba tan temprano, pero estando en una casa desconocida lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Por lo menos le reconfortará que Akane estuvo viviendo bien. No era una casa grande pero tampoco pequeña, la decoración era sencilla pero moderna.

Había muebles que combinaba con las cortinas, las paredes eran blanco y amarillo muy bajo, era una casa familiar. Le daba pena ir al refrigerador y tomar algo después de todo no era su casa. Pasó por un mueble de madera y le llamó la atención las fotografías que estaban enmarcadas. En una estaban solamente Usui y Shun. Shun solamente sonreía y se recargaba del hombro de Usui que estaba serio. Parecía que estaban afuera de su lugar de trabajo.

En la otra estaban afuera de su casa, pero Usui estaba de rodilla abrazando a una niña por lo que dedujo rápidamente de que se trataba de Izanami, estaba sonriendo y sinceramente parecía otra a la que conocia. No sé porque sonrío cuando la vio. Se sentía mal por ella, tal vez si los hubiera encontrado a él y a su padre sería otra la historia, aunque hubiera sufrido más por los viajes que tuvo durante toda su niñez, pero la compañía de una hermana pequeña hubiera hecho que no se hubiera sentido tan solo y tuviera alguien con quien hablar.

En la tercera pudo ver a ellos dentro de las oficinas solo que esta vez se sorprendió de ver a Akane con ellos. Al parecer era reciente la foto. Usui y Shun estaban vestidos como normalmente, con traje de vestir y corbata negra. Izanami y Akane estaban con pantalón negro de vestir y blusa de botón blanca que estaba fajada. Todos estaban sonriendo, incluso Akane. Se sintió molesto porque ella fue feliz mientras que él vivió un infierno sin ella. No sabía si estar enojado con ella, pero era inevitable ver esa foto que la bajó para no verla más.

Entró a la sala y a un lado estaba el comedor y la cocina. Le sorprendía que la cocina estuviera con concepto abierto. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir después de todo no había comido desde ayer, en el desayuno.

—Si quieres puedes prepárate algo. —habló Shun que estaba atrás del chico. Ranma se asustó. — Estas en tu casa, hazlo con toda confianza. —sonrió el chico.

—Pensé que se quedaría más tiempo encerrado. —dijo Ranma extrañándo de que estuviera aquí.

—Si, pero pasó algo anoche que pues a decir verdad se le quitó un poco el enojo a Usui y me dejo venir para ver si se encontraban bien. —sonrió un poco nervioso el chico.

Se dio cuenta que el chico bajó la mirada, parece ser que algo le molestaba, pensaba Shun y se dio cuenta que una foto se encontraba hacia abajo y supo cual era.

—Si te da pena yo les haré el desayuno. —caminó hacia la cocina.

El chico devoraba la comida como si no hubiera un mañana. No le molestaba a Shun, ya que estaba acostumbrado con solo vivir con Izanami y Akane que siempre devoraban la comida. Principalmente Akane, siempre dijo que la comida de prisión era un asco, por lo que decidió disfrutar sin importar la cantidad, el sabor de la comida que había en la calle o que él cocinaba. Siempre dijo que nada era peor que aquella comida y prefería cualquier cosa, aunque fuera crudo o frito. Era un milagro que siempre salía con Izanami a correr en las mañanas, aunque Izanami cayera desmayada en el suelo.

—¿Y qué te parece? —preguntó el chico.

Ranma se detuvo y le dio un poco de vergüenza. En su casa no había problema, pero no estaba en su casa y comía como un animal.

—Es deliciosa. —contestó el chico.

—No me refiero a la comida. —dijo el chico con una sonrisa. —me refiero a nuestro hogar.

Ranma no entendía lo que quería decir.

—Cuidamos muy bien a Akane y cómo viste vivió cómodamente estos tres años. —comentó Shun. —Bueno, mejor dicho, dos años porque primero estuvo en prisión y más adelante nos dieron su custodia y con respecto a Izanami, le dimos una muy buena educación.

—¿En serio? Se nota. —comentó Ranma sarcásticamente.

—No nacemos con los conocimientos para educar. —respondió con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Ranma desvió la mirada, seguía molestando algo.

—No te enojes con Akane. —habló Shun sorprendiendo a Ranma de que supiera lo que pensaba. —Si piensas que fue feliz durante estos años, solamente hicimos lo que pudimos para que así fuera...pero no fue del todo.

Ranma lo miró a ver y lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Tenías sus momentos alegres, pero en mayoría fueron deprimentes. —confesó el chico. —Fue difícil para todos cuando llegó aquí y más para Izanami que no la soportaba, pero con el paso del tiempo fue agarrando nuestro cariño y principalmente de Izanami aunque esas dos son tan orgullosas y no lo admitan. Ellas se quieren. Akane siempre se acordaba de ustedes. —dijo refiriéndose a él y a sus hermanas.

—Al menos una llamada de que se encontraba bien. —masculló el chico.

—Akane estaba restringida, no podía salir de aquí. — explicaba la razón de la chica — Tenía una tobillera que rastreaba su ubicación y si salía de su rango era castigo para ella. Por eso no regresaba a ver a su familia.

Ranma no lo podía creer, pero aun así...

—Muchas veces le dijimos que al menos se comunicara con ustedes, pero le daba vergüenza de lo que se había convertido y prefirió mejor pensar que estaba perdida o muerta a que tú te decepcionaras de ella, era su mayor miedo.

Ranma no sabía cómo responder a eso que escuchaba.

—Pero ella sabía que estaban bien. —siguió hablando. —Tenía a alguien cerca de ustedes que le informaba cada vez que lo miraba...

¿De quién se trataba?

—O más bien, cada vez que se perdía por estos rumbos.

Hasta ese momento le cayó peor que un balde de agua fría. Ese maldito de Ryoga, siempre lo supo. Sabía lo que sufría y él sabía dónde estaba Akane. Cuando lo volviera ver, le daría la peor golpiza que jamás hubiera imaginado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Shun se puso de pie y contesto el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesa a un lado del sillón de dos cojines.

—Hola. —contestó Shun. El rostro del chico cambió drásticamente. —¿Qué Akane que...? —gritó el chico.

Ranma se puso de pie temiendo lo peor.

* * *

Ranma y Shun entraron a la sala y se sorprendieron que todos estaban agrupados enfrente de la oficina de Shun. Tuvieron que empujar para poder entrar y ver lo que pasaba. Se escuchaba gritos y cosas que se rompían. Cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta vio que estaba cerrada y Usui tocaba e intentaba abrir la puerta. Emi y Maru estaban a un lado e intentaban de igual manera ayudar a Usui.

—Usui, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shun angustiado.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó Ranma desesperado pesando que estaba herida. —La tengo que llevar con el doctor. —empujó a Usui e intento abrir la puerta, pero no podía estaba cerrada con seguro.

—¡Es inútil! —gritó Usui. —No quiere abrir la puerta.

—¡Esa maldita de Izanami! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Ranma más fuerte.

—¡Oye cálmate! —habló Izanami. Ranma vio la celda y ella aún estaba dentro de ella. —Ella fue la que se encerró, tiene un ataque de furia. —dijo tranquilamente. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas. —Yo estoy aquí, no lo hice nada.

Se escuchaba cosas que se rompía, era mucho ruido incluyendo los gritos de la chica.

—Pero ¿por qué con mi oficina? —espetó Shun con la voz aguda y jalándose el cabello. Se acercó a Usui y lo sujetó de su saco. —Tu eres el único que la puede entrar en razón.

—Si, un maniaco puede tranquilizar a otro maniaco. —comentó Izanami.

—¡¿A quién le dices maniaco?! ¡Niña maleducada! —gritó el chico y se acercó a la celda para intentar agarrar a la chica, pero los tubos de fierro se lo impedía.

—¡Ves! ¡Eres igual a Akane! —gritó Izanami alejándose del chico lo más pronto posible.

Shun se acercó a Usui y lo agarró por la espalda para alejar a su loco amigo de la celda.

—Pensé que ya estaba tranquila después de lo que pasó en la madrugada. —dijo Shun soltando a su amigo que ya parecía más calmado.

—¿Qué pasó en la madrugada? —preguntó Ranma aún intentado abrir la puerta. —¿Fue cuando Nabiki y yo nos fuimos?

Tardaron en responder hasta que Izanami hablo.

—¿Qué esperan? Díganle lo que pasó.

—Entonces díselo tú, —respondió Usui enojado. —es tu hermano.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —gritó Ranma pateando la puerta. — No creo poder verla así algún día. —confesó el chico.

Izanami solo gruñó.

Usui se paró enfrente de la puerta. Ranma se detuvo cuando vio que se acercaba el chico con una mirada decidida. Patio tan fuerte la puerta que la rompió en dos. Miró a Ranma y le dijo...

—¿No pudiste haber hecho eso desde un principio? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Tu estuviste más tiempo que yo. —contestó con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Ranma y Usui entraron y se sorprendieron del gran desastre que había logrado la chica en menos de una hora. Los archiveros tirados, folders y papeles tirados por todas partes. Cuadros que estaban colgando en la pared tirados con vidrio alrededor.

—¡Es sorprendente! —dijeron ambos chicos asombrados de lo que pudo hacer Akane en un ataque de furia.

Usui se agachó y levantó de lo que algún día fue un jarrón.

—Rompió el jarrón favorito de Shun. —espetó el chico.

—¡NO! —gritó Shun desde afuera. —¡Mi jarrón alemán!

Ranma encontró a Akane en una esquina de espaldas y abrazando sus piernas.

—¡Akane! —llamó el chico acercándose a la chica.

Ranma se agachó, iba a tocarla para que lo viera y tal vez abrazarla, pero en el momento se arrepintió de tocarla. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué ahora se le hacía difícil?

—¿Por qué te arrepentiste? —susurró Akane. —Eso es lo que quiero en este momento.—dijo con tristeza

Ranma se asombró de sus palabras.

—¡Akane! —llamó Usui.

Akane entendió y se puso de pie viéndolos a los dos. Camino y salió de la oficina. Akane vio que todos estaban enfrente de ellos. Su mirada era sería y sin emoción, como normalmente era.

—¡¿Qué ven todos?!—gritó Akane. —¿No tienen cosas que hacer? —gritó más fuerte.

Los demás se dispersaron y regresaron a su trabajo.

Usui y Ranma salieron y Ranma pudo escuchar el grito de Akane y se sorprendió de la voz y mando que tiene en este lugar. Shun se acercó a Akane con una mirada molesta y lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué destruiste mi oficina? —preguntó Shun. —¿Qué tengo que ver con tus problemas?

—¡¿Qué sí que tienes que ver?!—gritó la chica y señaló a Emi. —¡Tú la trajiste al mundo! ¡Es tu hija! Y acaba de destruirme por completo mi vida.

—¿Su hija? —preguntó asombrado Ranma. Pero luego la pensó y no le asombraba por la edad que tiene, aunque pobre Nabiki porque tendrá una hijastra casi de su misma edad.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —con esa pregunta llegó la generala junto a su asistente. — Akane son las 8 de la mañana, te dije que no te quiero aquí hasta que te recuperes.

La mirada de Akane cambio a una perversa.

—Hace mucho que no miraba esa mirada. —habló Izanami sabiendo que algo tramaba y no era bueno.

Akane se acercó a la generala con esa misma mirada.

—Querida jefa. —habló con una voz dulce.

—¡QUÉ! —gritaron todos de asombro.

La generala se asombró, jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

—¿Qué...es lo que...quieres, Akane? —preguntó la mujer caminando hacia atrás. Podía ser dura, pero pensaba bien las cosas, después de todo, un tiempo Akane fue una asesina en serie.

Emi suspiró.

—Esta bien, yo lo diré. —dijo Emi resignada.

Todos voltearon a verla.

—Esta vez, Maru y yo no vinimos solos, nos acompañó mi primo, Raiko.

—¿Raiko? —preguntó Ranma acercándose a Emi. —¿El chico de ayer?

—Si. —Respondió Izanami. —También fue el que nos atacó en China.

Ranma solo suspiró, ahora con que iban a salir.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más que me ocultes? —preguntó Ranma viendo a Akane.

Akane no respondió y solo evitó la mirada de Ranma.

—Es tu primo, ¿Y? —dijo la generala. —¡Al punto!

—¡¿Es en serio?!—habló Izanami acercándose más a la celda. —Hace tres meses los corrió de aquí porque ellos venían del futuro y si seguían aquí iba a ver cambios drásticos en el transcurso del tiempo e historia, pero ahora, a usted no le interesa ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿Por qué su cambio de actitud? —Izanami no entendía en absoluto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—La historia de por sí ya está distorsionada. —contestó la pequeña mujer. —¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿Qué sea el futuro hijo de Akane y que también sea un asesino? —rio la mujer.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

La mujer dejo de reír y entendió, su mirada cambio a una fuerte y dura. Todos se dieron cuenta de que volvió a hacer la de antes.

—Lo de asesino aún no lo sabemos. —habló Izanami.

La generala la vio con los ojos bien abiertos, que para Izanami fueron como dos cuchillos, se hizo para atrás para protegerse.

—¿También... es hijo...de Akane? —rechinaba la Generala sus dientes al hacer la pregunta.

—Si. —afirmó Izanami.

Ranma se asombró al escuchar eso. ¿Pero porque nuevamente ese temor?

—El es el verdadero líder de los descendientes. —habló Usui. —Ellos nos mintieron al decirnos que los había mandado Akane del futuro, él fue el que creó esta iniciativa.

—Con el mismo propósito que usted ya sabe. —espetó Shun.

—¿Al menos saben dónde se encuentra? —preguntó Midori.

—No lo vemos desde ayer. —dijo Maru.

—Quiere el decadente que tenía Izanami. —Comentó Emi.

—Ya que sin el no puede regresar. ¿Al menos lo tienen? —terminó de decir la Generala.

—Los dos están en la caja. —habló Akane.

La chica miró a Ranma y parecía que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Así que Raiko ¿Eh? —dijo la generala con un largo suspiro. —Significa segundo hijo, es el más pequeño ¿No? Nanami, es la primera hija de Akane...que tuvo con Ranma Saotome, en eso estoy correcto ¿No? Akane. —sonrió la mujer.

Ranma levantó la mirada, ¿Una hija? En un futuro tendría una hija. Por un momento la paz regreso a su corazón. Sintió un gran alivio, al final ella se quedaría con él y tendrían una hija. No pudo evitar sonreír como tonto, nadie se dio cuenta de los cambios de gestos del chico, excepto Izanami que solamente se quedo extrañada, se miraba tan ridículo, era lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Quién es el padre de Raiko? —preguntó la generala inocentemente. —porque de acuerdo a la historia que nos contaron, es imposible que sea Ranma Saotome.

De repente su ilusión fue destrozada en mil pedazos. No es que lo hubiera deseado, pero... Era así, acaso ¿No estará con Akane para siempre? Ya no entendía nada.

La furia de Akane regresó, se acercó a un jarró que estaba cerca y lo tiró.

—Ese fue el problema...—habló Izanami. —ese fue el problema por lo que Akane se volvió loca. —se alejó nuevamente de la celda hasta toparse con la pared, temiendo que le volviera a darle un ataque.

—Vamos... no exageren, un hijo mas no hace daño, ni que Usui fuera el padre de ese niño. —rio la generala y viendo que nadie respondió. Se tapó la boca. —¿Qué pasa esta mañana? ¿Ahora resulta que soy psíquica?

—No se preocupe generala, yo no soy el padre del niño. —contestó tranquilamente Usui. —El único hijo que tengo es Maru. —dándole un golpe en el hombro a Maru. Comenzó a reírse. Como vio que los chicos no respondieron nuevamente, se puso nervioso.

—Raiko y yo nos llevamos muy bien. —comentó Maru inocentemente. —Practicamos juntos esgrima.

Akane tiró todas las cosas que había en el escritorio más próximo con la mirada hacia abajo. Usui y Akane miraron de forma asesina a Emi y a Maru acercándose a los dos y jalándolos del cuello.

—¡No nos asusten! —gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. —¡Respondan de una buena vez! ¡No queremos pasar por lo mismo nuevamente!

—¡No! —gritó Emi asustada. —¡Usui no es el padre de Raiko! —contestó Emi sin poder respirar.

Los chicos los soltaron y suspiraron de alivio.

—¿Qué no entendieron cuando dije que era el hijo que jamás conoció Ranma Saotome? —dijo Emi tosiendo por la falta de aire.

—Que jamás conocí...—susurró Ranma.

—Entonces...—habló Izanami con los ojos en blanco y recargada en la celda. —¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos o no? —preguntó cansada de tantas vueltas al asunto.

Emi se calmó y comenzó a hablar.

—En efecto, Raiko es el líder de los descendientes, el segundo hijo de Akane y hermano menor de Nanami... — se detuvo un momento. —por seis minutos.

Esas tres ultimas palabras confundieron a todos, ¿Por seis minutos?

—¡Explícate! —dijeron Ranma, Akane e Izanami al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, Raiko también es hijo de Ranma Saotome porque Nanami y Raiko son gemelos. —confesó la chica con tanta tranquilidad sin pensar que lo peor se desataría.

De repente Ranma sintió un mal presentimiento, la energía de una persona fuerte, pero a la vez peligrosa, volteo a la celda y vio como Izanami le daba una patada tan fuerte que la rompió en varios pedazos. El chico se asombró de la fuerza de la chica, no cabía duda de que ella tenía la sangre de los Saotome. Eso le recordó un momento, hace unos años cuando su padre lo encerró en una celda parecida y quería que la rompiera, pero al final no lo logro, ese fue el principio de su entrenamiento y si lo lograba sería el comienzo de una gran dinastía.

Todos vieron la mirada de Izanami, nadie la reconocía, era otra. Esa cantidad de energía... ¿No será?...pensó Ranma. Iba a golpear a Emi, no lo podía permitir. Se dio cuenta de que ella tiene una fuerza oculta y si la libera no la podría controlar. Se adelantó y detuvo a Izanami antes de que la golpeara.

—¡Suéltame afeminado trasvesti! —gritó Izanami en el suelo con Ranma abrazándola por la espalda y teniendo sus manos con las suyas para que no intente golpearlo.

—¡No puedo permitir que la golpee! —contestó Ranma. —Va en contra de nuestros principios.

—Yo no sé tus estúpidas reglas porque mi mama jamás quiso que conviviera contigo... —se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y termino rápidamente. —... ni con mi padre. —terminó en un susurro.

Ranma pudo sentir la calma de la chica y esa energía que extrañamente acumulo se fue degradando.

Akane del susto cayó al suelo, estaba espantada porque jamás vio a Izanami de esa forma, pero más fue su susto porque estuvo a punto de decirlo, lo que hacía que sintiera nuevamente esa culpa que la ha atormentado este último año. Por un momento se olvido de haberse enterado de la existencia de otro hijo, pero lo que más le alegraba es que Ranma también fuera su padre, pero también le preocupaba que él también la odiara al igual que Nanami por haberle negado a Ranma. Pero eso era algo que no permitiría, prometió no volver a cometer el mismo error, un error que su "yo" del futuro cometió.

—¡Izanami! ¡Akane! —habló Midori. —Las quiero a las dos en mi consultorio. —dijo con una mirada sería. —¡Es una orden!

Izanami y Akane al escuchar esas palabras se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la mujer.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —llamó la Generala. —Acompáñame a mi oficina. —ordenó la pequeña mujer.

Ranma no entendía que pasaba, pero si esta mujer le explicaría todo, la seguiría. Con ese pensamiento se levantó y la comenzó a seguirla.

—¡Espere Generala! —exclamó Usui para detenerla, pero la ignoro y no hablar de Ranma, que hizo lo mismo. Volteo a ver a los chicos y Shun lo acompañaba con la misma mirada.

—Parece que esta será la primera vez que hablaremos con ustedes como padres e hijos. —dijo Shun con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Emi y Maru se asustaron ya que no estaban acostumbrados a esas miradas y solamente sonrieron mostrando sus dientes.

* * *

—Siéntate, Ranma. —habló la generala tomando asiento en su silla.

Su oficina era más pequeña que la de Shun pero era más elegante y mejor ordenado. Ranma obedeció y se sentó.

—Me imagino que debes de estar confundido. —comenzó a hablar. —Perdón, pero como mi asistente se fue con tu hermana y tu prometida, no puedo ofrecerte algo.

—No se preocupe, no quiero nada. —respondió triste el chico. —¿A dónde se las llevo?

—Están a un lado de esta oficina. Mi asistente es psicóloga y las atiende una vez a la semana por separado, pero creo que hoy será una sesión especial para ellas. —comentó la situación de ellas en estos momentos.

—Usted...

—¿Quiere que le explique la historia completa? —sonrió la mujer. —Lo haré con gusto. Muchos creen que soy mala pero no es así, solo me gusta la disciplina después de todo soy sargento, aunque aquí de "cariño" me dicen "generala" por mi mala actitud ante los demás, pero bueno me siento como si yo fuera la maestra y ellos mis alumnos, tienen mucho que aprender, pero sé que eso a usted no le importa. Pero en fin... ¿Qué es lo quiere saber?

—Bueno...no sé por dónde empezar...

—¿Que tal la primera vez que detuvimos a Akane?... — preguntó la Generala.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Tres años atrás...**_

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Izanami! — exclamó Shun lanzando confeti.

Izanami estaba en la entrada de su casa con una cara aburrida y enfado. Vestía su uniforme de militar verde y tenía su cabello agarrado en un chongo, escondido en su gorro que era verde al igual que su uniforme. Sus maletas estaban a un lado y esperaba que está fuera la ultima vez que las usará. No entendía porque hacía Shun tanto alboroto, entendía que no se veían desde que ella tenía ocho años, pero en verdad ¿La extrañaron? Si era así desde cuando la hubieran sacado de esa cárcel y cómo pasaron siete años sin verla, no fue así. Ahora tiene 15 años y pues sí, había cambiado mucho. Por eso su cara era de total decepción. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida a esto. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un pastelito?

—Has crecido mucho, Izanami. —dijo con una voz tierna. —Déjame verte mejor... —Shun la recorrió con la mirada. —eres una joven muy hermosa, —comentó con una voz de idiota. —si no te viera como mi hija ya me hubiera casado contigo.

Izanami solo frunció el ceño.

—Si...—habló Izanami. —y tú...no has cambiado. —dijo viéndolo más detenidamente. La verdad lo vio más a detalle y no había cambiado en nada. Esperaba verlo más viejo, pero seguía mirándose joven. —Te conservas muy bien ¿No? no tienes ninguna arruga.

El chico se tensó.

—Te estarás preguntando por Usui ¿Verdad? —quiso cambiar de tema. —sé que tenías muchas ganas de verlo ya que siempre decías que era el amor de tu vida y te querías casar con él, así que querrás saber...

—Eso era cuando era una niña. —respondió rápidamente.

Shun la sitio con furia o más bien como un general respondiendo a una pregunta.

—Usui no pudo estar aquí porque hubo una emergencia en el trabajo. —siguió el chico levantando las maletas y caminando hacías las escaleras. —Pero en la noche te llevaremos a cenar para celebrar tu regreso.—sonrió el chico. —Tu cuarto lo arreglé para que estuvieras cómoda.

—Espero que hayas quitado los conejitos de la pared. —comentó la chica siguiéndolo.

El chico rio nerviosamente.

—Luego los quitaremos... ¿si?—suspiró la chica.

* * *

—Hay sangre, pero ninguna víctima. —señaló Usui en medio de la calle.

—Es extraño ¿No? —preguntó la generala. —va como en camino. —miró al ver las cuadras de la ciudad.

Las calles estaban tapadas y había muchas personas alrededor atrás de una cinta. Los que se encontraba del otro lado eran agentes tomando fotografías y otras que buscaba muestras para el laboratorio.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Usui.

—Este mes he estado pasando esto, sangre escrito en el suelo, pero no hay nadie herido y la última fue ha dos cuadras, y la anterior a dos cuadras de ese. —explicó la mujer. —Además, escribe alguna clase de poema o algo así, "No seré feliz hasta que desaparezcas de mi vida"

—La última vez fue "No seré feliz hasta que me lo entreguen". —concluyó el chico.

—A quién buscamos es una chica. —dedujó la generala.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso? —preguntó Usui viendo a su jefa.

—Mira la sangre, —señaló. — a lado hay unas marcas de mano, pero no hay huellas por lo que usaba guantes, pero por el tamaño es más que obvio.

—Son más pequeñas, —susurró el chico. —deberíamos analizar la sangre para saber de quién es.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy no llegaba Izanami? —preguntaba la generala.

—Sí, Shun se está haciendo cargo de ella. —dijo indiferente y concentrado en la huella de sangre.

—Me lo hubieras dejado a mí esta emergencia y hubieras ido a recibirla. —espetó su jefa.

—¿Para qué? No quiero que me este molestando diciéndome que nos vamos a casar cuando cumpla 16 años, — dijo de molesto. — y resulta ser que ahora tiene 15.

—Sí, era tan adorable. —sonrió la generala tiernamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo era! —gritó Usui.

—Cálmate Usui, ya pasaron siete años. Ya es una joven y puede que ya se le haya olvidado. Una escuela militar endurece a cualquiera. —comentó la generala con orgullo.

—Si, eso me queda más que claro. —dijo viendo a su jefa que solo gruño con su comentario.

—Tal vez sea puedes llevarte la sorpresa de que ya no se vea como una niña y te llegue a interesar como mujer. —dijo pegando ligeramente con su codo en el brazo de Usui.

—No pensé eso, —dijo sin emoción. —ahora ya estoy preocupado por dejarla sola con Shun. Ese nada más mira unas piernas bonitas y va en su búsqueda.

—Pues entonces date prisa...—dijo la generala mirándola de reojo. —Si no quieres que se aproveche de una niña mucho más joven que él, y vaya que hay mucha diferencia.

* * *

Usui abrió la puerta de su casa y entró colgando su abrigo y bufanda a un lado. Se quitó sus zapatos y entró con un suspiro.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció el chico.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte en el segundo piso y entonces recordó lo que su jefa le había dicho, pero después se quitó esa absurda idea, pero y si...

Corrió rápido hacia las escaleras y las subió completa en menos de dos segundos. Llegó a la habitación que era de Izanami, la abrió y no le sorprendió mucho lo que vio. Shun se había caído y tenía las maletas vacías que había traído Izanami.

—¡Usui! Pensé que te tardarías más. —dijo con una voz aguda por el golpe y porque no podía respirar, además de que se le cayeron más cosas que estaban guardadas en lo más alto del closet desapareciendo por completo.

Usui suspiro, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó. Miró que en la cama estaba la ropa que al parecer había traído Izanami y le sorprendió que era muy poca por lo que pensó que tal vez la tendrían que llevar de compras, lo que era aún más gastos.

—¿Por qué no esperaste hasta que ella se instalará? —preguntó Usui con flojera y otro largo suspiro.

—Eso fue lo que le dije. —habló una voz femenina.

Usui volteó y se impactó al ver a esa niña que ya no era la que él recordaba. La chica ya se había cambiado solo dejando su camisa blanca de manga larga que estaba abajo del uniforme y un pantalón que le quedaba hasta las rodillas. Estaba descalza y su cabello estaba completamente suelto y llevaba un jugo de caja en la mano.

El chico se había quedado paralizado viéndola sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, definitivamente ya no era una niña.

Izanami se acercó y pasaba su mano enfrente de sus ojos mientras succionaba el popote de su jugo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shun aún debajo de las cosas. —¿Por qué hay mucho silencio?

—No lo sé, —respondió Izanami viendo a Usui y dándole otro sorbo a su jugo. —solamente dije algo y se quedó viendo hacia la nada. Sigues siendo extraño...y tú sigues siendo un idiota. —dijo acercándose a Shun y quitando todo lo que estaba encima de él.

Usui salió de su asombro y ayudó a Izanami para que Shun saliera de esa montaña de basura. Para él era basura que nunca quiso tirar. Shun pudo ponerse de pie y los miró a los dos con una sonrisa. Shun se acercó a Izanami y la abrazó por milésima vez.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. —dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

La chica no podía respirar y ella no hacía nada por regresar esa muestra de afecto. Shun se alejó de ella y miró a Usui.

—Usui, ¿No le vas a decir algo? —dijo un poco molesto por la falta de interés del chico.

Usui miró nuevamente a Izanami pero esta vez frente a frente. Ella lo miraba sin sonreírle y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —preguntó enderezándose. — Lo más probable es que quiere que la abrace como cuando era una niña y eso es algo que no...

—No quiero que me abraces. —dijo fríamente. —Con un solo "Hola" me conformo. —contestó y salió de la habitación.

Usui estaba impactado, parecía que su orgullo había pisoteado. En verdad esperaba eso, más bien rezaba de que a Izanami se le olvidará todo eso de que se casaría con ella y cuando la vio se quedó embobado por lo hermosa que se había vuelto y después de lo que le dijo no era lo que se había esperado que sentiría.

—¡Izanami! ¡No te enojes! —gritó Shun no sin antes darle una mirada acusadora a Usui. —¡No debiste decirle eso! ¡Acaba de llegar! Te tienes que disculpar con ella.

* * *

Dos horas después llegaron a un restaurante de comida tradicional no muy elegante, pero si modesto y sencillo. La mesa donde comían era cuadrada, Shun y Usui estaban sentados juntos, e Izanami estaba enfrente de ellos. La chica devoraba la comida como si no hubiera comido absolutamente nada desde hace tiempo. Los chicos la observaban con sorpresa.

—Veo que te gusta la comida ¿No? —habló Shun.

—Sí, es mejor que la de ese horrible lugar. —respondió sin dejar masticar la comida.

—No hables con la boca llena. —regañó Usui.

Izanami dejó de comer y puso una cara seria. Hizo el plato hacia adelante y puso sus brazos en la mesa. Usui se tensó dejado su cubierto en la mesa.

—¡Eres un idiota! —habló de manera agresiva.

La contestación de Izanami sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Shun le daba un trago a su bebida y comenzó a reír un poco nervioso.

—No se peleen, hay que convivir y disfrutar el tiempo perdido, —intentó calmar un poco la situación. —porque no hablamos mejor de lo que haremos antes de que comiencen las clases, que eso me recuerda Usui que debemos buscar una buena escuela cerca del trabajo para que termine la secundaria.

—¿Una escuela? —preguntó Usui confundido.

—¡Obvio! Izanami no regresará a la escuela militar. —decretó el chico.

—¡Qué! ¡Debes de estar bromeando! —gritó el chico levantándose de su asiento.

—Ella no volverá a ese lugar, —espetó Shun molesto por la actitud de su amigo. —soy su tutor.

—¡Yo también lo soy! por lo que puedo opinar y ella volverá a la escuela militar.

—¡No volveré a ese lugar! —habló Izanami interrumpiendo el enfrentamiento de los amigos. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. —¿Tanto te molesto?

—¡No es eso! Solamente pienso en que es lo mejor para ti. — se defendió Usui contestándole de manera agresiva.

—¡No te creo! Tu quiste que me fuera a ese feo lugar porque no me soportabas. Yo te quería y nunca me enviaste ni una sola carta. —gritó la chica enojada y sacando todo su coraje que le tenía a Usui.

—Yo siempre se lo decía, pero él se negaba hacerlo. —explicó Shun.

—¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Por eso te odio Usui! —gritó Izanami y se fue saliendo del restaurante.

Usui suspiró y se sentó en su asiento. Ya comenzaba su migraña, hace años que Izanami no le causaba un dolor de cabeza, siempre era así con ella, cada problema era la responsable, era bastante traviesa de niña. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y suspiró por milésima vez.

—Ahora entiendo porque me ignoraba. —susurró Usui.

—¿Y eso te molesto? —miró a su amigo y entendiendo porque Izanami estaba molesta toda la tarde. —¿Cómo no te va ignorar? —levantando la voz. —siempre decía que eras su favorito, a pesar de que siempre te molestaba o eso era lo que decías y cuando ella se fue, tú evitabas sus llamadas y no le escribías. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te siguiera queriendo?

Usui solo se quedó en silencio y sin tener alguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Ella ya no es una niña. — le dejó en claro Shun.

—Sigue siendo una niña, —contradijo Usui. —tiene 15 años para mí sigue siendo...—bajó la mirada. —mi favorita.

—Parece que acabas de recordar de qué siempre le decías eso cada noche antes de dormir. —sonrió Shun.

Usui sacó dinero de su billetera y la dejó en la mesa más doble propina. Iría a buscar a esa niña que le saca de quicio y eso que apenas era el primer día de muchos días porque él tampoco quería que se fuera nuevamente.

—¿Por qué dejas doble propina? —preguntó Shun.

—Porque en la mañana cuando avisaron de la emergencia comía aquí y por salir corriendo no deje propina, a pesar de que la escena del crimen estaba a...—Usui se detuvo y comenzó a temblar. —...a dos cuadras de aquí. —susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Shun no entendía, pero lo siguió a la misma velocidad. Cuando Usui salió del restaurante miró por todos lados, pero no miraba a Izanami. Parecía un loco, no comprendía Shun lo que le pasaba, pero después de no ver a Izanami por ningún lado empezó a preocuparse. Miró al suelo y había algo escrito con rojo, era sangre;

 _Llama a este numero si quieren volver a verla xxx-xxx-xx45._

* * *

—¿Cuándo me quitarás el paliacate de mis ojos? —preguntó Izanami con tranquilidad.

Cuando salió del restaurante sintió un mareo y se sentía cansada, era lo que ella recordaba. Despertó sentada en una cama o eso creía por la comodidad de donde se encontraba, pero sus manos estaban atadas a algo por lo que descarto la cama, pero le sorprendió que sus pies no lo estuvieran.

—¿Vas a hablar o no? —preguntó Izanami. —No he escuchado a mi captor, ni si quiera se si es hombres o mujer o si son varios, —sonrió la chica. —pero por la presencia de este lugar solo hay una persona, —movió un poco sus manos. —y por las ataduras de mis manos, puedo sentir que no son tan fuerte así que son de una mujer. En conclusión, quien me secuestró es una mujer.

Se escuchó una silla crujir, y pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

—Eres buena. —habló una voz femenina.

—Eso dicen, aunque soy mala para planificar un plan. Se reían de mí en la escuela militar por eso. —recordó con molestia los primeros días en esa escuela.

—¿Fuiste a una escuela militar? —preguntó la mujer que sonreía.

—Si, pero a pesar de todo me hice respetar. Era buena para saber que era lo que planeaba el enemigo y siempre ganábamos. — explicó la chica. — Por eso sé que no eres buena en esto.

La mujer dejó de sonreír cuando escucho eso.

—¿Soy tu primera víctima? —preguntó Izanami.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo la mujer rechinando los dientes.

—Porque si no lo fueras, me tendrías atada de los pies y además hace frío, por lo que sé que está abierta la puerta y pues normalmente un secuestrador hace lo posible por esconderse, pero hasta ahora percibo el olor de algo extraño y cuando te acercaste a mi reconocí ese olor. Lo olí por primera vez cuando una compañera se lastimo con un arma, ese es olor a sangre. ¿Solamente has estado asesinando para llamar la atención? Es eso ¿Verdad? —se estaba divirtiendo, sabía que era una principiante, por lo que no tenía miedo.

La mujer casi se le salía una vena por lo saltada que estaba en su frente. Se encontraba furiosa, pero sabía que obtendría lo que quisiera si la tenía a ella, solamente tendría que esperar la llamada.

* * *

—No creo que sea la misma persona. —habló la generala sentada en la silla de Shun.

Usui, Shun, Midori y la generala se encontraban en la oficina de Shun y Usui intentaba tomar el teléfono, pero la generala se lo impedía, lo que lo estresaba aún más.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dame el teléfono! —gritó el hombre con desesperación.

—¡Cálmate! —gritó la Generala. —Se nota que eres policía. —dijo con sarcasmo. —Hay que planear una buena estrategia.

—¿Cuánto es lo que tenemos disponible? —preguntó Shun.

—Esto es absurdo, secuestro una niña de 15 años que está bajo tutela de unos policías. —comentó Midori.

Usui aprovechó el descuido de la generala para tomar el teléfono y marcó el número.

—¡Oye espera! —exclamó demasiado tarde, la línea estaba sonando.

Sonó el teléfono y la mujer corrió para contestarlo.

—¿Hay un teléfono aquí? —preguntó Izanami con asombro. —Eso quiere decir que no estamos tan lejos de la ciudad, pensé que si por el piso, el suelo está sucio por lo que deduje...

Sus palabras quedaron ahí porque fue golpeada por un objeto desconocido.

—¿Eso fue un mazo? —preguntó Izanami cayendo junto con la silla.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó la mujer. Hace tiempo que no estaba tan cabreada y la sacaban de quicio.

—Hola.

— _¿Dónde está Izanami? —gritó Usui_

—Ya se estaban tardando en hablar. Por un momento pensé que no les importaba lo que le pasara a esta niña y en cierta manera los entendería. —dijo pensando en lo molesta que era.

— _¿Dónde tienes Izanami? ¿Está bien?_ _—dijo Shun preocupado. —¡Quiero a mi niña!_

—Porque mejor no la escucha... —puso el teléfono en dirección a la chica, pero la chica no dijo nada.

—¡ _Yo no escucho nada! —gritó Usui._

—¿Por qué no hablas? —gritó la mujer.

—¿Quiere que grite como una damisela en peligro? ¡Eso es muy cliché! —respondió Izanami.

La mujer estaba a punto de matarla ahí mismo, en eso sí era buena y no tendría quejas de ella.

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere? —habló la generala. —podemos ofrecer lo que sea._

—Aunque les pidiera dinero, ¿Creen que me arriesgaría y les creería que tienen esa cantidad para después tenderme una trampa y arrestarme? Sé que son policías. —dijo la mujer.

—Hasta que diste el clavo como secuestradora. —felicitó Izanami.

—¡Cállate idiota! —gritó la mujer.

— _¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?_ _—preguntó la "Generala" con mas tranquilidad._

—¡Quiero el decadente! —dijo lo que quería.

 _Los policías se tensaron, esta mujer no era cualquiera._

—¿El decadente? —preguntó Izanami. — ¿Qué es el decadente?

— _Nosotros no sabemos qué es el decadente. —respondió la generala._

La mujer pasaba sus uñas por la madera de la mesa donde estaba el teléfono. Crujía tan fuerte que a Izanami le comenzó a molestar.

—Escuchen bien, saben que yo soy la que ha estado cometiendo asesinatos, no querrán que a ella le suceda lo mismo. Yo lo quiero y es lo único que pido, piénselo y les vuelvo a hablar en media hora. — advirtió.

Colgó el teléfono con fuerza y respiraba fuertemente. Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que Izanami hablo.

—¿Qué es el decadente? —preguntó seriamente.

—¿No sabes que es el decadente? —preguntó la mujer.

—Es la primera vez que escucho de él.

—Es algo que tus amigos han estado ocultando durante muchos años, yo lo quiero para viajar al pasado y cambiar algunas cosas que me llevaron a donde estoy. Puede conceder cualquier deseo, incluso, hay rumores de que puede convertirse como un buen arma.

—¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿Una lámpara mágica como el de Aladino? —preguntó Izanami

—Algo así, aunque se dice que tiene aún más beneficios que solo eso. Sobre todo, de que también pueden detener el envejecimiento de una persona si estás muy cerca de él o si lo usas en varias ocasiones, es como si tuviera una energía radioactiva. Si estas cerca de un sustancia radioactiva, te enfermas de cáncer o de otras enfermedades, eso es un ejemplo.

—Eso explican porque no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, —susurró Izanami. —sigue igual de jóvenes.

La mujer se acercó a ella hasta estar frente de su rostro pesar de no poder ver sus ojos. Izanami sintió la cercanía de la mujer.

—Izanami ¿No es cierto? ¿Ese es tu nombre? —preguntó estando tranquila.

—Si, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Akane. —respondió la chica.

—Akane... eso explica todo...todo tu mal humor. —dijo tranquilamente. Era muy directa, no le gustaba esconder cosas.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —gritó la chica indignada.

Hubo otro incómodo silencio. Akane se acercó a ella y le quitó la venda de los ojos para que se pudieran ver a los ojos por primera vez. Cuando Izanami abrió los ojos, vio otros de color café, miró su rostro y sintió una punzada en el estomago. Jamás se había sentido así, era una sensación que no podía explicar, pero no dejaba de verla. Tragó duro y suspiró.

—Eres idéntica a él. —susurró Akane sin pensar en sus palabras.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Izanami sin dejarla de ver.

Akane se levantó, no contestó la pregunta y se alejó de ella. Se puso a observar el lugar, era una bodega iluminada, miraba mucho rojo, pero era tan grande que no le molestaba. Había un segundo piso de fierro a los alrededores. Akane estaba vestida con un saco largo negro con un nudo en su cintura como amarre, pantalón y botas negras.

—¿Sabes algo? ¡Estoy sorprendida! — habló Izanami causando la atención de Akane.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane.

—Eres muy bonita. —susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

Akane se puso colorida y corrió rápidamente a taparle la boca antes de que dijera algo y evitando que ella la mirada.

Izanami intentaba hablar, pero la apretaba muy fuerte que no podía y solo hacía sonidos incoherentes.

Escucharon ruidos. ¡Alguien había entrado!

—¡Izanami! —era la voz de Usui.

Akane miró a Izanami aún con su mano en la boca de la chica.

—Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos y de eso me encargaré. —dijo segura y con una sonrisa.

Izanami solo asintió.

Akane subió por la escalera y salió por una ventana. Izanami se quedó ida hasta que la vio desaparecer. Seguía mirando sin importarle que Usui ya estuviera enfrente de ella, gritando su nombre y preguntándole si estaba bien mientras le desataba las manos.

—¡Oye responde! —gritó desesperado Usui.

—Si fuera un hombre me casaría con ella. —susurró la chica aún hipnotizada.

* * *

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al médico. —decía Shun preocupado porque Izanami no respondía y su mirada estaba en silencio mirando a cierto punto.

—Puede que tenga una crisis post-traumática por el secuestro. —explicó Midori.

Izanami vio a Midori con una cara de enfado.

—No necesito tus terapias, Midori. Estoy bien y por lo que veo tampoco has cambiado en lo más mínimo. —rechinó sus dientes viendo que aún se miraba igual de joven.

—¿Viste a la chica? ¿Cómo era? —preguntó la generala apareciendo enfrente de Izanami, lo que hizo que la chica gruñera.

—Por lo que veo usted tampoco, ni una sola arruga. —Sonrió Izanami con sarcasmo.

* * *

—Después de todo, ella fue la quien le dio la idea a Usui de mandarla a una escuela militar.

Ranma se reacomodaba en la silla y cruzó de brazos mientras seguía escuchando a la mujer.

—Para que no te aburras con el resto de la historia, la haré más corta. —seguía hablando la generala sin mirar a Ranma y girando su silla a la izquierda para ver su mueble de libros. —Después de eso, Izanami se obsesionó por querer ver a Akane otra vez. Incluso molesto, hartó y se salió con la suya para entrar a los decadentes. —gruñó la mujer.

—Sí, me imagino su sufrimiento. —suspiró el chico.

—No enfrentamos muchas veces a ella, y cada vez Izanami estaba más y más por querer enfrentarse a ella. —dijo calmadamente.

Ranma no entendía el porque de su desesperación. Había algo que no entendía, pero esperaba que esa mujer le dijera.

* * *

Izanami y Akane estaban sentadas en unas sillas a una distancia de un metro y Midori estaba enfrente de ellas.

—Creo que después de esta platica podrán estar tranquilas...—sonrió la mujer. —por un día. —dejo de sonreír pensando que habrá un nuevo problema entre ellas, mañana o en algunas horas. —¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó volviendo a sonreír.

—¡En paz! —contestaron ambas chicas con enfado.

—¿Y qué harán después de esto? —preguntó Midori.

—Convivir armoniosamente. —contestaron de la misma manera.

—¡Yeah! ¡Estupendo! —exclamó feliz. —bien iremos al siguiente tema... Izanami, no debes de romper las celdas, aunque me sorprendió tu fuerza.

—Saber que Akane tiene otro hijo, me puso de malas, —dijo malhumorada. —suficiente tuve con la existencia de Nanami. —evadió la mirada de Akane. —A parte, saber que tengo otro sobrino y que no dejaba de tomarme fotos ayer, me molesto mucho. Parece que le guste.

—¿Qué esperaba? Eres muy bonita. —Dijo Akane indiferente, lo que causo que Izanami se ruborizara.

—Bueno, siguiente tema, —cambió de tema, pensando que tal vez Izanami se volviera a enojar. — la pregunta es para Akane...

—¿Ehh? —Akane miró a Midori.

—¿Cómo te sentirse de ver nuevamente a Ranma? —preguntó ansiosa de saber la respuesta de Akane

La cara de Akane se endureció. Izanami la miró de reojo, ella también esperaba esa respuesta.

—No responderé esa pregunta si ella está aquí. —respondió refiriéndose a Izanami.

—¡Ehh! —chilló Izanami.

—Si no seguiste con Izanami en su pregunta, me imagino que fue porque no quieres que se enoje. —sonrió Akane dando en el punto.

Izanami cerró la puerta cuando salió de la habitación. No creía que la corrieran así, quería escuchar la respuesta de Akane. Dio un gran suspiró y cuando iba a caminar hacia la salida del pasillo, casi se cae para atrás al ver a Usui y Shun pegados a la puerta de la oficina.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes? —preguntó Izanami en voz baja y acercándose a ellos.

—La generala está encerrada en la oficina con Ranma. —respondió Shun.

—¡Qué! —Izanami se pegó a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo.

* * *

Ranma puso su codo en el escritorio de la generala y se recargó en su mano poniéndolo en un puño y acercando su mejilla en él.

—¿Podemos ir a lo importante? —preguntó Ranma porque quería saber cómo la arrestaron.

La generala echó para atrás su cabeza, recostándose en su silla.

—La verdad desconozco la razón de cómo Izanami llegó a ese alto edificio y supo que Akane estaba ahí, pero Akane se las ingenió y pudo entrar aquí y robar el decadente y cuando llegue...Izanami caía desde el piso número 10, pero el decadente la salvo. Se las ingenió y sin que Akane se diera cuenta, se lo quitó.

—Pero ¿Cómo fue eso posible? —preguntó Ranma.

—No lo sé. —respondió. — Tal vez fue un deseo de Izanami para volverse a enfrentar a Akane nuevamente, acuérdate que el Decadente concede el deseo si en verdad lo deseas. Su deseo, creo fue sobrevivir. Lo que sé es que ahí cambiaron las cosas entre ellas porque a partir de ese momento, Izanami quería matar a Akane.

—¡Qué! ¿pero no sabe lo que pasó? —preguntó Ranma nuevamente con ese miedo de que ella lo volviera intentar.

—Jamás quisieron decirlo, pero sabemos que ahí, salió esa promesa. —confesó la pequeña mujer.

—¿Promesa? —preguntó confundido.

—La promesa de que morirían juntas. —bajó la mirada, pero respondió firme.

Izanami escuchó eso y comenzó a recordar aquel día.

— _¿Por qué te recuerdo a él? ¿Aquel hombre que te desgracio la vida? ¿Por eso estás interesada en mí?_ _—preguntó molesta y a punto de llorar._

 _Akane no respondió mientras la tenía pegada hacia la ventana sujetándola por el cuello._

— _¿Por eso quieres el decadente? —decía con una voz ahogada. —para no conocerlo y vivir una vida en paz. —agarró el brazo con la que tenía del cuello, sin intentar quítalo. —Solo porque me parezco a ese hombre, no tienes interés en mí por lo que soy, solo por una persona a quien no conozco ni quiero conocer._ _—dijo con mucho rencor a ese hombre. — Eso es una vergüenza para mí. Me equivoque contigo, Akane. Solo eres una chica que quedó despechada y no puede olvidar._

— _¡Tú no sabes lo que pase! —gritó la chica con lágrimas. —Él siempre me insultaba, pero no importaba, porque sabía que estaba conmigo, pero yo fui la tonta que jamás se acercó por miedo al rechazo o porque se burlara de mi. ¡No lo soportaría! Pero paso, y se burló de mi de la peor manera. A pesar de todo lo que me decía, me enamore de él y verte hace que mi odio crezca más._

— _¿Tanto para matarlo? ¿En este momento me piensas matar para satisfacerte porque no puedes matarlo a él, pero a mí si, porque soy una desconocida? —preguntó con rabia._

— _Si. —respondió fríamente._

— _Lánzame por la ventana entonces, —dijo Izanami bajando la mirada._

 _Akane se sorprendió, quería su propia muerte._

— _pero si sobrevivo, a partir de este momento hagamos la promesa de que las dos moriremos juntas. Si aceptas, rompe el vidrio con mi cuerpo y saldré volando por el aire. ¿Aceptas?_

— _Si._

 _Akane hizo caso y agarró con fuerza el cuello de la chica y rompió la ventana saliendo la chica del edificio y cayendo desde más de diez metros._

 _Izanami sonrío._

— _Eres una idiota. —susurró con lágrimas._

 _Todos los espectadores que eran huéspedes y habían salido por desalojo de la policía, gritaron de terror al ver a una joven cayendo. Usui empujó a todos y gritó su nombre. Shun se había quedado estático y no hacía nada para detener y evitar su muerte. Una luz brillante salió del vientre de la chica y su velocidad empezó a disminuir lo que hizo que Usui pudiera observar donde caería. Abrió sus brazos y pudo atraparla en sus brazos. A dos metros la luz desapareció. Usui cayó de rodillas con la mirada hacia el frente, sus ojos más abiertos y lagrima saliendo. Estaba pálido, pero pudo salvar la persona a quien más quería y era lo que importaba. Pudo sentir en sus manos vidrios que estaba incrustados en la espalda de la chica, y uno muy grande incrustado en su estómago. Escucho decir su nombre en un susurro por lo que salió de su crisis emocional y la llevó a la ambulancia que se encontraba ahí._

 _Akane pudo observar desde la ventana rota que se había salvado. En ese momento llegó la Generala con varios de sus hombres._

— _Akane Tendo estas arrestada por homicidios múltiples, secuestro e intento de asesinato hacia Izanami Osawa. —dijo mientras la esposaba. Akane no puso resistencia y se dejó sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. —tienes derecho a guardar silencio y cualquier palabra puede usarse en su contra._

 _La generala la guió hacia la salida de la habitación salía con una sonrisa._

* * *

Midori esperaba la respuesta de Akane. Sin embargo, Akane no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta que le había hecho, recordó sin poder explicarlo el día de la promesa. Sonrío porque sabía que ahí fue donde su vida dio un nuevo giro y entendió que no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, está hecho. Si la vida fuera así, cambiar el pasado y que fuera en cada momento, no habría aprendizajes en la vida. No necesitaba el decadente para ser feliz, buscaría su propia felicidad.

Miró a Midori que esperaba su respuesta y sonrío como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

—Me volví a enamorar de él. —respondió —Eso es lo que me pasó al verlo y escuchar su voz nuevamente.

—¿Cuál será la estrategia del plan? —preguntó Midori con una sonrisa.

—Vivir el presente... y ser feliz. —contestó poniéndose de pie. —Creo que será todo por hoy, me siento mal y me cabeza me está doliendo. —abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ranma, Nabiki y Akane entraron a su casa, siendo Akane quien entró primero, después Nabiki y al final Ranma que cargaba una maleta pequeña. Akane venía bien abrigada con bufanda y saco, el mismo que usó en la persecución.

Ranma miraba la maleta pequeña de Akane, era muy poca. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse poco tiempo? Eso era algo que no iba a permitir, no otra vez.

—Me imagino que estas conmocionada por estar aquí después de mucho tiempo, —habló Nabiki. —bueno estuviste aquí mientras estabas dormida, pero despertaste estando en el consultorio del doctor Tofu.

Akane no respondió y no mostraba cierto interés, era como indiferencia de estar en su casa.

Cuando vio entrar a Kasumi, su rostro cambio y no dudó en lanzarse en sus brazos y abrazarla, llorando por primera vez.

Ranma sonrió después de todo el caos que sucedió, pudo sentir a la Akane de antes, aunque sea un poco, se sintió feliz de ver cómo sollozaba en los brazos de Kasumi.

Akane se separó de Kasumi y limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Me alegra que estemos todos, bueno casi todos. —sonrió brevemente.

Eso les hizo recordar a Nabiki y Ranma en decirle sobre la muerte de su padre.

—Akane...—habló Ranma teniendo la atención de la chica. —tengo que decirte algo, es sobre tu padre...

—No te preocupes, Ranma, —interrumpió Akane. —lo sé, ya lloré lo suficiente a mi padre. —respondió con una sonrisa leve.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Ese maldito de Ryoga...—susurró Ranma con molestia.

—Iré a descansar. —dijo Akane dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Iré contigo. —habló Ranma.

—No, —negó Akane. —solo por esta noche quiero estar sola. —se acercó a Ranma, le quitó el equipaje y subió.

Ranma se entristeció, tal vez ya no había oportunidad con ella. Se fue por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Nabiki y Kasumi no se sorprendieron de Akane pero si de la reacción de Ranma.

* * *

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche, Ranma estaba recargado en la puerta que daba hacia el estanque. Tenía una bebida en lata en su mano y la agitaba mirando el cielo nocturno. No podía dormir a pesar de que ya llevaba dos días sin dormir bien. Esperaba que cuando Akane despertara, al fin podría dormir en paz, pero no era así. Se sentía menos tranquilo que cuando había llegado Akane en su situación. Tal vez era mejor que él se fuera, pero aún era demasiado pronto para eso. Ni siquiera a podido hablar con Akane y hace unas horas era el momento indicado para hablar, pero ella se lo negó. En otro momento no lo hubiera hecho, pero pensó en lo cansada que debía estar, que dejó que mejor descansara.

Después de escuchar la historia, tal vez comprendía un poco más a Akane del porque no volvió, pero no puede perdonar que nunca intentó por lo menos una vez comunicarse para saber si estaba bien, pero recordaba las palabras de Shun, de que habían hecho lo posible por hacerla feliz pero siempre había momentos en el que ella estaba deprimida.

Con respecto a Izanami, después de lo sucedido en la oficina le quedó más que claro que era una Saotome. No creo que sea necesario ni una prueba más. Tal vez lo intente, pero sigue sin agradarle en lo más mínimo, pero tal vez si la trata un poco más y ella también diera de su parte, puede que tenga una relación más tranquila.

—¿Me pregunto si ella también hizo lo posible porque Akane fuera feliz? —se preguntó refiriéndose a Izanami.

—¡Claro que si! ¡No lo dudes! —chillo Izanami apareciendo a un lado de ella, o más bien, recargándose de lado contrario de Ranma.

Ranma se asustó y casi cae al césped, pero pudo detenerse y sujetarse antes de caer. Aunque la lata si cayó y se derramó.

—Tendrás que ser idiota. —espetó viendo la lata que derramó en el césped. —¡Toma!

Le lanzó una lata de té, nueva y Ranma la cacho y se dio cuenta que era igual a la suya por lo que dedujo que entro a la cocina. Cuando la miro también traía una.

—Oye... ¿Entraste a la cocina? —preguntó el chico irritado.

Izanami le dio un sorbo y sonrío, confirmando lo dicho. Izanami venía con suéter blanco de manga larga, pantalones del mismo color y botas negras que le llegaban un poco arriba de los tobillos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma más tranquilo. —Nos seguiste, ¿verdad?

Izanami le dio un trago a su bebida y tardó en responder.

—Quería saber que fue lo que te dijo la generala.—pidió hablando seriamente.

Ranma escupió la bebida. ¿En serio pregunta eso?

—¿Pero como no lo sabes? Si estabas a tras de la puerta junto con tus tíos, hermanos, lo que sean tuyos. —le recordó el chico con molestia. Recordó que cuando salió, todos ellos, incluyendo Akane, cayeron al abrir la puerta.

—Shun es como mi padre, aunque sea un idiota, —respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica. —mientras que Usui... no lo tengo bien definido, pero siempre se preocupa por mi... —respondió pensando que era él para ella. —es mi favorito...—susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

—Lo único que me falta para estar menos intranquilo es darle su merecido a Ryoga. —dijo aplastando la lata. —Ese...

—Maldito cerdo. —dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse.

—Shh... cállate— calló Ranma aun riéndose. —podemos despertar a los demás, tienes una risa muy fea.

—¿Qué te pasa? es igual a la tuya. — dijo la chica con una lágrima en el ojo y riéndose, hace tiempo que no se reía así.

Los chicos se seguían riendo y eso fueron los sonidos que escucho Akane, se detuvo cuando los vio y se hizo hacia atrás y los observó por un momento. Era inevitable no sonreír. Había bajado porque había ido a la habitación de Ranma porque se sintió mal como lo trato, sabía que quería hablar con ella, pero no lo dejo por miedo. No podía dormir y más por el respirador al que tenía que estar que era muy incomodo. Estaba muy intranquila por lo que decidió ir a su habitación a hablar, pero no lo encontró y dedujo que tal vez estaba en el Dojo pero no estaba y la última opción era la cocina. Pero cuando vio a los dos chicos riéndose no pudo evitar esconderse por un momento para verlos.

Sin embargo, prefirió mejor dejarlos solos sin interrupción y volvió a su habitación. Parecía que esta noche dormiría en paz.

Después de un rato, Izanami le explicaba a Ranma la razón del porque Akane supo de la muerte de su padre.

—Ryoga no se lo dijo. —afirmó Izanami. Los dos chicos estaban sentados viendo el estanque, estaban más cerca, pero sin tocarse. —En aquel entonces no lo conocía, ni Akane lo había visto. —explicaba Izanami. —Un día, nos hablaron por teléfono para decirnos que Akane había escapado de la cárcel.

—¿Escapado? —preguntó Ranma asombrado. Cada vez se sorprendía más de Akane.

—Si, en ese momento tenía que ponerme abusada y planear cómo mataría a Akane —miró al chico. —porque sino, ella se adelantaría...pero...

—Eres mala para los planes. —sonrió el chico.

—Así es, —contestó la chica de la misma manera. —pero no me fue difícil encontrarla porque ese día dio la casualidad de que vi el periódico y supe de la muerte de su padre.

—Si...—suspiró el chico. —los vecinos le hicieron un memorial. —dijo recordando aquellos días.

—Así que sin decirles nada a Shun y Usui, y por supuesto a la generala, vine Nerima y tenía razón, ella estaba en el entierro escondida a unos metros.

—¿Qué? —el chico se levantó impactado. No creía lo que ella le decía, pero recordaba algo, sentía una presencia conocida aquel día, pero por más que buscaba, no lo encontraba. Era ella... no lo podía creer.

* * *

— _¿Cómo es posible que solo te escapas para esto?—preguntó Izanami que se encontraba atrás de ella. Ambas estaban atrás de un árbol y montón de arbustos alrededor._

 _Akane había conseguido una chamarra larga negra y un gorro para esconder su cabello que ya había crecido, solo un poco, pero si lo suficiente para recogérselo. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. La noticia de la muerte de su padre la paralizó y se odio a sí misma por no haber aprovechado esos últimos momentos con él._

 _Tenía ganas de llorar, pero aguantaba porque no quería que nadie la oyera. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada porque sabía que, si acercaba de más, Ranma se daría cuenta de su presencia. Sabía que Izanami la buscaría, pero no pensó que la encontraría ahí mismo._

— _Como siempre... me dejas a lo ultimo. —reclamó Izanami._

— _¿Por qué siempre quieres convencerme que tú debes de ser mi mayor prioridad? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de ver la ceremonia de su padre. —si fueras hombre diría que estás obsesionada conmigo... no, espera...así es. No es necesario ser hombre._

— _Me sorprende que seas chistosa en estos momentos. —en verdad le molesto su comentario._

 _No lo negaba, sabía que había cierta obsesión, pero ni ella sabía él porque, siempre quería estar cerca o más bien como se sentía en esos momentos, pero también tenía ganas de mandarla con su padre. Se dio cuenta de que las personas se iban, se acercó a Akane y la puso de rodillas para esconderse y que nadie las viera._

 _Después de que ya no había nadie, se puso de pie y miró a la chica que aún estaba en el suelo, tenía la mirada en un lugar lejos de ahí._

— _Te dejaré que te acerques para que te despidas de tu padre. —le permitió Izanami. —Después de que te despidas iras conmigo y te llevaré de nuevo a prisión._

— _Está bien. —respondió Akane._

 _Mientras caminaban, Izanami sacó su radio y pidió refuerzos._

— _Usui, estoy en el distrito de Nerima con Akane. —dijo aplastando el botón del aparato._

 _Después de unos segundos se escucharon los gritos de él provocando sustos y muecas en Izanami y Akane._

— _¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquila? —gritó el chico. —¡¿Estás con esa maniaca?!_

— _¿Me dijo maniaca? —preguntó irritada Akane._

— _¡No es necesario que pidas refuerzos! —siguió gritando el chico. —te dejaré que te mate esa psicópata, amargada, despachada, abusiva y mi..._

 _Akane agarró la radio porque ya comenzaba a molestarla y le gritó tan fuerte para que se le quedará grabada esas palabras._

— _No sé quién eres, pero lo sabré cuando vengan por mí y no usare mi fuerza asesina con Izanami, lo haré contigo y te dejaré cortado en mil pedazos en un callejón, amargado, gritón, bipolar, viejo y bueno para nada que no sirve como hombre. ¿Entendiste maniaco oxigenado peliteñido? —lo insultó hasta el cansancio._

— _¡Wow! Le dijiste todas sus verdades. —dijo Izanami sorprendida mientras le daba el radio. —Fue fabuloso. —dijo encantada._

 _Llegaron a la tumba y se puso de rodillas, no dijo palabras, pero después de un rato no aguantó y llora. Era lo único que podía hacer, solo repetía la palabra "perdón"._

 _Izanami no sabía si sentirse mal o feliz, pero sentía lastima por ella, tal vez no era una mala persona, pero eso no quitaría las ganas de matarla, era una promesa que no podía romper._

 _Escuchó la recarga de armas, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Había armas y ofíciales alrededor de ellas, incluyendo Shun y Usui._

— _¿Maniaco Oxigenado, peliteñido? —masculló Usui lo que le provocó risa ante los demás._

— _No lo puedo negar, fue buena esa, — no dejaba de reírse la generala. —pero concentrados muchachos. Akane Tendo no te muevas, estas nuevamente arrestada y esta vez recibirás un castigo que no olvidaras._ _—sonrió la mujer._

 _Akane se dio la vuelta y sonrío._

* * *

—¡Izanami! ¡Izanami! —llamaba Ranma.

Izanami salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Ranma.

—En nada. —respondió Izanami. —No importa, pero, hay algo que tengo que platicar contigo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Ranma mirando a ver a la chica y poniendo sus manos hacia atrás para recargar su cuerpo.

—Es sobre Akane y por qué quedó en coma.

—Eso es algo que no han explicado. —dijo el chico con interés.

—Después de que Akane y tú se fueron, no encerramos por dos horas en la oficina de la generala hablando sobre eso. El caso es... que yo no fui quien la atacó.

Ranma se asombró, él creía que así había sido.

—Es cierto que yo salí en busca de Akane, pero cuando llegue me había enterado de que ella estaba hospitalizada, solo pregunte cómo estaba y eso fue todo para irme y desaparecerme por un tiempo. Le pedí hospedaje a Miki pero ya sabes cómo terminaron las cosas. —dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Espero no verla nuevamente. —dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Usui pensaba que había sido la generala porque Akane no cumplió con su palabra y después de que yo me fui, ella salió corriendo por mi y entonces una manera de detenerla era atacándola y golpeándola, pero no fue ella. Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión...

—¿Qué conclusión? —preguntó Ranma.

—Esta es la tercera vez que alguien ataca a Akane y la última vez había sido en el funeral de su padre

—¡Qué! —Ranma empezó a respirar agitadamente. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó Izanami?

Izanami comenzó a relatar.

* * *

 _Akane se acercó a Izanami con las manos levantadas. Se acercó a su oído._

— _Parece que nuestro combate quedará para la próxima...—le susurró._

— _Estaré esperándolo ansiosamente. —sonrió la chica._

 _Sin embargo, no sus años de práctica de artes marciales fueron en vano. Vio un brillo al fondo de los arbustos, alguien estaba escondido. Sus ojos se abrieron de más, agarro del cuello a Izanami con su brazo girándola y agarrando la pistola de la chica que tenía en su cinturón._

 _Todos pensaron que quería matarla, pero cuando Akane apuntó a los arbustos y disparo, cayó un hombre con una herida de bala en la cabeza._

 _Todos quedaron asombrados y sobretodo Izanami que por un momento vio toda su vida. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Era la primera vez que estaba cerca de Akane y de esa manera, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y además que se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, pero no sabía porque pensaba en esas cosas. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Volviendo a la realidad._

 _La generala quedo impresionada, pero después de eso pensó en una brillante idea._

* * *

Sentía miedo, alguien intentaba matar a Akane. Tenía que estar siempre al pendiente de ella, debía protegerla, era su deber como su prometido. Apretó sus puños, su sangre hervía de furia y coraje.

—Después de eso, la generala la contrató y fue un caos y un alivio a la vez.

—¿Por qué? Creí que te caía mal Akane, supe por la generala que tenías al principio problemas con ella. —dijo recordando lo que le había platicado en la tarde.

—Si, pero después de eso, consiguió un teléfono y me hablaba todos los días para molestarme y lo peor de todo es que la generala lo sabía y no hacía nada. —se quejó recordando los primeros días después del funeral y Akane, aun en prisión.

* * *

 _Izanami estaba en su escritorio trabajando en la máquina de escribir haciendo unos informes de denuncias. Desde de lo ocurrido con Akane, Shun se lo ocurrió la idea de que estuviera en oficina todo el tiempo y eso le molestaba, pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer._

 _El teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó sin dejar de revisar unos papeles._

— _Hola. —habló Izanami._

— _Disculpa, ¿Ahí sirven café?_

— _Perdón, pero si es una broma, no caeré en eso. —contestó la chica de mal humor, de por sí ya lo estaba y no le causaba gracia._

— _¡Uy! Que humor. —habló una voz de mujer._

— _Esa voz...— Izanami revisó que no hubiera nadie y se escondió y susurró. —¿Akane? ¿Eres tú?_

— _¡Sorpresa! ¿Te gusto mi chiste? —preguntó de buen humor._

— _Ni terminaste de contarlo. —se quejó Izanami. — ¿Cómo conseguiste un teléfono?_

— _Alguien me dio una tarjeta de teléfono, aquí todo es fácil...es el paraíso para mí. —dijo la chica maravillada._

 _Después de eso, cada día y a la misma hora, llamaba por teléfono empezando con un chiste malo, desde el punto de vista de Izanami._

 _Sonó el teléfono e Izanami estaba tan distraída tomando café que no se fijó en la hora._

— _Hola. —contestó Izanami_.

— _Dime, ¿Te gustan los payasos? —dijo con una voz baja y malévola._

 _Izanami solo hizo una mueca, sobándose la cabeza antes de comenzar a pelear. Era algo de todos los días._

 _Al siguiente día..._

— _Hola. —contestó Izanami._

— _Había una vez, un perro que se llamaba pegamento que se cayó y se pego. — rio Akane._

— _¿En serio? —Izanami estaba harta. —Ese es el peor de todos de los que me has contado._

 _Y así hubo varias veces más._

 _El teléfono nuevamente sonó e Izanami contestó_

— _Hola._

— _Las flores rojas son hermosas, como el color de la sangre... pero cada vez que la veo me acuerdo de tu sonrisa. —habló Akane poéticamente. —Cada vez que digo este poema que escribí me dan ganas de verte, Izanami._

 _Izanami respiró hondamente, soltó el teléfono, agarró un papel y lo hizo bola y se lo lanzó, rozando el cabello de Usui, ya que su escritorio estaba a un lado de ella._

— _¿Por qué sigues molestándome? —gritó Izanami._

 _La bola de papel le pegó a Akane que estaba en un escritorio a un lado de Usui._

— _¿Tienes ganas de verme? ¡Estoy aquí y me estas viendo! —gritó Izanami. A pesar de que ya no estaba en prisión, trabajaba y vivía con ella, no dejaba de hacer bromas por teléfono._

 _Usui solo escuchaba los gritos y peleas de ellas, estando en el medio, sacó sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. ¡No las soportaba!_

* * *

Eso le causo mucha risa a Ranma, sabía que Akane era mala para los chistes, pero esto era bastante. Ya se las imaginaba.

— Sin embargo...tengo que confesarte algo—Izanami miró a Ranma. —Cuando me secuestro, no fue la primera vez que vi a Akane. Ella y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía siete años y ella nueve años.

—¿En serio?

—Si, sonrió la chica. —fue en una feria. —la chica empezó a recordar.

* * *

 _Usui llevaba de la mano a Izanami que apenas era una niña. Tenía más o menos tres años viviendo con ellos y a Shun se le ocurrió la idea de llevarla a divertirse a una feria._

— _Muy bien Izanami, —Usui soltó la mano de Izanami y se puso de rodilla para estar a la altura de la niña. Ella venía con un vestido rosa de tirante que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Usui venía con pantalón negro y camisa blanca, como normalmente era, solo que sin corbata y saco. —te daré estas fichas para que juegues._

 _Usui empezó a mirar alguno que podría ella jugar mientras buscaba a Shun. Encontró uno de disparo donde había muchos peluches._

— _Puedes jugar en ese, —señaló el juego con pistola. Sin embargo, Usui se distrajo cuando vio una chica guapa pasando cerca de ellos. —buscare a Shun, así que espérame. —dijo sin dejar de ver como bobo a esa chica._

 _Izanami voltea a ver dónde estaba mirando Usui y lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

— _¡No es cierto! — chilló Izanami. —te iras a seguir a esa chica guapa._

 _Usui salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a la niña gritar._

— _Por supuesto que no. —se defendió Usui._

— _Esa chica es muy fea, yo soy bonita. —Dijo mostrando una sonrisa._

— _Izanami, entiende que tienes siete años y yo soy un hombre mayor, —le explicaba a la niña. —tu y yo no nos casaremos._

— _Algún día, te callare esa boca de niña. —Izanami se fue de mal humor._

 _Usui miró como la niña se acercaba a ese juego y sacó de su bolsillo una pelota de hule y empezó a aplastarla repetitivamente y con fuerza para liberar su estrés._

 _Izanami llegó al juego a lado de una niña que estaba concentrada mientras disparaba. Izanami vio un peluche de panda grande y sus ojos brillaron, lo quería y conseguiría ese peluche._

 _Puso atención en la niña que estaba a un lado, tenía un vestido verde de tirante y tenía cabello azulado y corto._

— _Hola, mi nombre es Izanami. —saludó Izanami._

 _La niña dejo la pistola, miró a Izanami y le sonrió._

— _Mi nombre es Akane. —saludó la niña._

— _¡Qué bonito nombre! —dijo Izanami._

— _Mi papá me lo puso. — sonrió orgullosa. —Mi papa es peleador de artes marciales. —presumió Akane._

— _¡Genial! yo amo ver gente golpeándose. —quedó con la boca abierta de la emoción, al igual que Akane._

 _El dueño del juego le dio el peluche de panda a Akane, por su ronda en el juego. La cara de Izanami se entristeció al ver cómo le entregaba el peluche._

— _¡Yo quería ese peluche! —gritó Izanami._

— _Lo siento, pero yo lo gane. —se disculpó Akane._

 _Izanami entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a ella._

— _Sabes artes marciales ¿Verdad? —preguntó la niña seriamente._

— _Sí, soy muy buena. —contestó Akane._

 _Amabas niñas se miraron atentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Akane soltó el peluche y se desato el caos._

— _¡PELEA! —gritaron ambas niñas comenzando a jalarse el pelo y caer al suelo._

— _¡Policía! ¡Policía! —gritó el dueño del juego._

 _Usui intentaba relajarse, pero cuando escucho gritar la palabra "policía", no le tomó importancia, pero cuando escuchó que eran dos niñas, solo vino a su mente._

— _¡IZANAMI! —gritó Usui deteniendo a las niñas._

* * *

Ranma no paraba de reír, si le creía, Akane era muy violente desde niña, pero de repente recordó lo de Akane. La risa de Rama se detuvo.

—Nos desviamos mucho, Izanami. —se quejó Ranma.

—Bueno quería contarte un poco de mi vida y los años de Akane. —se justificó.

—Sí, pero más bien, pareciera que me estuvieras contando todas tus desgracias en donde perdiste contra Akane. —contestó Ranma. —Además de que ese peluche aún está en el cuarto de Akane. —dijo para hacerla rabiar un momento.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —gritó enojada de que ella no lo pudo conseguir. —Ok, volviendo al tema...tú conoces mejor a Akane. — miró a Ranma. —No era la primera vez que había un malentendido entre ustedes ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. — contestó Ranma.

—¿Y qué hacía Akane? —preguntó Izanami.

—Se enojaba y me ignoraba por días, pero a veces se iba por unos días y al siguiente día regresaba porque yo la buscaba y la atraía a fuerzas.

—¡Exacto! —chasqueó los dedos. — ¿Entonces porque esta vez fue diferentes?

—No entiendo tu punto. —Ranma estaba confundido.

—Piénsalo Ranma... ¿Cómo es que Akane se enteró del decadente? —preguntó seriamente.

Ranma se tensó.

—Si yo que vivía con Usui y Shun nunca lo supe y si me entere fue por Akane, ¿Cómo es que ella sí lo supo?

Ranma no sabía que responder, pero esa inquietud empezó ¿Por qué no había pensado eso?

— y después de esto, mi teoría es más que segura, Akane no trabajaba sola, alguien la ayudó y la destruyó y quiere acabar con ella. Tal vez por su traición. Alguien le enseñó a asesinar porque déjame decirte que era muy buena. — dijo recordando las veces que le mostró ese don de ella.

Ranma seguía sin responder, estaba estático.

—Tal vez ella se fue por unos días para pensar un poco las cosas y en ese tiempo lo conoció y la convenció de eso, robarlo y olvidarse de ti. ¿Después de usarlo que haría con él? Esa persona era quien en verdad quería el decadente y lo peor de todo es que Akane lo protege.

—¡Suficiente Izanami! —interrumpió Ranma. —No puedo seguir escuchando, el solo pensar en eso me irrita.

—Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes averiguarlo porque si dejamos las cosas así, Akane puede morir. —se levantó y miró seriamente a Ranma. —Mañana quiero que me acompañes a ver a Miki.

—Por si lo recuerdas, ella te quiere matar. —dijo pensando en que no sería una buena idea.

—Sí, pero resulta ser es que Miki fue secuaz de Akane por lo que ella es la única que nos puede decir que hizo Akane después de que se fue de esta casa y antes de conocerla. —dijo con determinación ya que nadie la detendría hasta no llegar al fondo de todo esto. —Bueno, más bien, antes de volverla a ver porque la conocí de niña. —se corrigió en lo que dijo.

Ranma no lo pensó y aceptó la propuesta de Izanami, todo esto lo haría por la mujer que tanto amaba.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Las calles de Nerima estaban bajo una fuerte neblina y un frío tan insoportable que los habitantes de este pequeño distrito preferirían estar en su casa y dentro de su cama bien acobijados. Eran las 7 de la mañana de un domingo, sin embargo, para Ranma Saotome era un pecado estar despierto a esa hora y sobretodo ese día. Caminaba sin poder visualizar mucho, pero veía el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana a quien seguía para llegar a la casa de Miki. Después de la conversación de anoche, quedo más preocupado que nunca ¿Quién quería matar a Akane y por qué?

Se moría de frío a pesar de estar bien abrigado y no dejaba de bostezar. Miraba a Izanami y estaba con la misma ropa de la noche. No quiso entrar a la habitación de Akane por lo menos por un suéter, porque no quería que Akane se diera cuenta de su presencia. Lo peor de todo es que tuvo que dormir en su habitación, claro que en otro futon. No era lo malo, lo que fue terrible es que lo despertara a esa hora y con un golpe, hace tiempo que nadie lo despertaba así y no nada más fue por eso, sino porque no la dejo dormir en toda la noche por sus supuestos ronquidos.

Miraba a su hermana y al igual que él bostezaba cada minuto, pero eso aprenderá que la próxima vez, duerma en otro sitio. Son hermanos, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera cómodo y sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba, seguían siendo unos extraños el uno y el otro. Izanami se abrazó por el frío, cada respiración que daba se podía ver lo helado que estaba el clima, por lo que se quitó su suéter y se lo dio. La chica se dio cuenta y lo negó.

—No importa, ya casi llegamos. —habló la chica.

Ranma se puso nuevamente su suéter.

—No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir a esta hora. — dijo Ranma.

—Fue para que Akane no se diera cuenta de tu ausencia. —contestó Izanami acompañado de un bostezo. —Aunque no lo creas, se ha vuelto muy lista.

Ranma siguió caminado, pero sabía que debía tener cuidado.

—Entonces...—empezó hablar Izanami y capto la atención del chico. — ¿cómo fue tu vida después de que Akane se fue? —preguntó la chica. No era porque quería tener un tema de conversación mientras llegaban, sino más bien, por curiosidad.

Ranma se puso serio ante la pregunta, él recordar lo primeros días sentía un dolor en el estómago.

—Fueron difíciles, —contesto Ranma. —Más con mi tío, que no dejaba de llorar. —relataba los primeros días. —Aunque era común verlo llorar, pero esta vez había motivos. Incluso llego a correrme para buscarla y no podía regresar si no era con ella.

Izanami ponía mucha atención a lo que él le decía.

—No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya habían sido otras veces. —siguió. —Así era Akane, siempre exageraba.

—Por lo que ella me contaba, no creo que lo sea. —comentó Izanami.

Ranma la miró, ¿Qué tanto le habría dicho Akane?

—Pero, si admito que había cosas que eran muy inmaduras, incluso ella me lo llego a decir, —dijo la chica soltando un poco el abrazo. —pero había otras que si eran muy crueles de tu parte. —hizó una mueca recordando todas las quejas de la chica. —Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Todo eso me lo contó estando borracha.

—¿Akane toma? —preguntó Ranma un poco impresionado.

—A veces, cuando siente que la vida ya no tiene sentido para ella. —contestó con cierto sarcasmo. —Es cierto, suele ser exagerada, pero trataba de que tuviera cuidado porque cuando uno está borracho, suelen cometer estupideces que pueden arruinarte tu vida. —dijo eso recordando "aquello" que por el momento no dirá.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Akane se sale de control cuando toma alcohol? —preguntó Ranma.

¿Qué si se sale de control? Era peor que eso, decía Izanami. Sufrió y mucho las veces que ella se desataba y agarraba una botella del armario de Shun o se iba al bar cerca de la oficina y si coincidía con Usui que de vez en cuando le daba un ataque de histeria, según él por ella, y la acompañaba. Aunque aquellas veces esperaba que salieran los dos para llevarlos de regreso a casa. Además todavía estaba un rato en la sala con Akane, escuchando todas sus quejas y en su mayoría, la razón...Ranma Saotome.

* * *

 _Izanami recostó a Akane en el sofá con mucha dificultad por lo pesada que estaba la chica. Le dolía la espalda, pero no solamente por ella, sino porque también llevaba a Usui que lo dejo en el piso y pues... él ya estaba en tercer o cuarto sueño. Cayó muerto y no por el golpe que se dio cuando lo dejo caer en el suelo, sino por las tres botellas que se tomó junto con Akane. Dejando a él de lado, porque la verdad no le importaba, se concentró en Akane para dejarla caer en el sillón con suma delicadeza. La deja caer como lo hizo con Usui y no miraría la luz del día mañana._

— _Akane...—habló Izanami de manera dulce. —quédate aquí, descansando... pero sin acercarte a Usui —dijo eso ultimo con un gruñido. —hasta que llegue Shun y me pueda ayudar a dejarte en tu cuarto._

 _Akane murmuró sonidos incoherentes mientras se reía según ella de la cara de Izanami._

— _¿Por qué no me llevas a mi cuarto, Ranma?_ — _preguntó Akane con una voz chistosa._

 _Izanami giró sus ojos a un lado, le volvió a decir Ranma, detestaba eso._

— _Ya se... te iras con las otras a divertirte. —empezó a decir Akane con los ojos adormilados. —¡Idiota! —insultó Akane._

— _Yo no soy Ranma, Akane. —dijo molesta Izanami. —Detesto que me compares con él._

 _Akane lo sintió como un regaño y comenzó a llorar._

— _¡No! ¡Espera! —Izanami se sentó a un lado de ella. —No es que quisiera molestarte, pero es que...entiende que no soy Ranma. Incluso creo que soy más agradable que él, —dijo egocéntricamente. —y yo si te trato bien y te quiero._

 _Akane empezó a hacer puchero y lloró aún más. Izanami se sobo la cabeza, como quisiera tener en esos momentos algo para que durmiera, hasta tenía ganas de dejarla caer en el suelo como lo hizo con Usui, sin importarle las consecuencias._

— _Como quisiera que fueras como él...—habló Akane._

 _Izanami pensó... "Aquí vamos de nuevo"_

— _Él era un egoísta, un maleducado, un pervertido que le gustaba ir a restregarse con esas estúpidas y otras cosas más que odio de él._

— _¿No escuchaste que te dije que detesto que me compares con él?—le recordó con cierta molestia_

— _Nunca le importe, solo era otra más y como a él jamás me le insinuaba me trataba como una marimacho y es cierto, no soy muy femenina pero no era para tanto. Solamente era orgullosa y respetuosa._

— _Aunque eso a veces te cause problemas...—espetó Izanami. —y...—sabiendo lo que diría porque eso era cada vez que tomaba._

— _Por eso me agradas, porque a pesar de casi tener la misma cara tu si eres buena, a tu manera, pero siempre haces lo posible por que este bien._

— _Eso es cierto. —respondió Izanami en un suspiro._

— _¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! —gritó la chica sentándose en el sillón y con las manos arriba. —¡Izanami! —llamó mirando a ver a la chica. —Vámonos de pu...—se quedó sus palabras porque Izanami le tapó la boca._

— _No voy a permitir palabras grotescas en mi casa, Akane. —suspiró aliviada de haberla callado a tiempo._

* * *

Con solo recordar eso, hizo que el frío se le quitara. Esperaba que ahora que Akane estaba con su familia se comportara y no cometiera idioteces.

—Llegamos—anunció Izanami.

Era una pequeña casa que estaba en muy malas condiciones. No era tradicional, pero se miraba vieja y fea.

—Según tengo entendido, aquí estuvo viviendo Akane un tiempo. —espetó Izanami.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Ranma saber que Akane si vivió en malas condiciones un tiempo. Por primera vez agradecía que Izanami y su grupo, la cuidaran. —¿Traes el dinero para pagarle? De no ser así, tendríamos que correr lejos de aquí.

—Calma, si lo tengo. —dijo Izanami tranquilizando al chico un poco. —Tome la tarjeta de ahorro de Usui y saque dinero de su cuenta.

—¡Eres cruel con él! —exclamó Ranma.

—Se merece eso y muchas. —gruñó Izanami.

La chica tocó la puerta, no lo hizo con mucha fuerza, pero al segundo toque se abrió, la puerta estaba abierta.

—Ugh, esa costumbre que tiene de irse y dejar la puerta abierta. —se quejó la chica.

Ranma e Izanami entraron y vieron que era un verdadero desastre, todo estaba en malas condiciones; lo poco que había de muebles estaban viejos y apuntó de caer. El lugar estaba sucio y con grafiti, no entendía como una mujer vivía en ese lugar.

Izanami caminó hacia atrás chocando con Ranma que la detuvo de los nombro antes de que cayeran. Se asustaron al escuchar un disparo que afortunadamente Izanami esquivó. Ranma la empujó hacia adelante para esquivar otro disparo.

—¡Cálmate! —gritó Izanami separándose de Ranma.

—¡Prepárate para morir! —gritó Miki saliendo de la oscuridad de la casa con un rifle más largo que el que había llevado al torneo.

—Tranquila, te traigo el dinero. —dijo la chica y levantando la bolsa donde tenía el dinero.

Sin soltar el arma se acercó a la chica y le arrebató la bolsa. Vio el contenido, bajó el arma y la lanzó en algún lugar.

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —preguntó amablemente y con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué cambio de actitud! —exclamó Ranma sorprendido.

—Lo que hace el dinero. —susurró Izanami con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el suelo con una improvisada mesa que solo era una sábana enfrente de ellos. Izanami estaba al lado de Ranma y enfrente de ellos estaba Miki.

—Perdón, pero por el momento solo les puedo ofrecer agua. —dijo la chica poniendo botellas de agua.

—Espero que con el dinero que te di puedas comprar una caja con bolsas de té por lo menos. —comentó Izanami.

—¡Eso es cruel! ¡Sabes que no tengo gas! —se ofendió la chica. —¿A qué viniste? —preguntó. —Si vienes a esta hora quiere decir que es a escondidas de Akane. ¿Cierto?

—¡Así es! —afirmó la chica. —vengo por la plática que quedamos pendiente, antes de que huyera de aquí.

—¡Maldita insolente! —gruñó la chica. —Solo por eso no diré nada.

—¿Qué? —gritó la chica. —Solo lo haces porque me tienes odio, te pague ¿Qué más quieres?

—¿Quién es el chico? —preguntó viendo a Ranma. —Hace rato que hablaste se me hizo muy familiar tu voz.

—¿Por qué familiar? —preguntó Izanami.

—¡Qué te importa! —exclamó Miki. —dime tú nombre. —exigió la mujer.

—Ranma Saotome. —se presentó Ranma.

—¡Que! ¿tú eres el famoso Ranma? —preguntó asombrada.

—¿Famoso? —Ranma no sabía porque la emoción de ella.

—Bueno, sí, no había ni un solo día que Akane no hablara de ti. —comentó la chica.

—¿En serio? —preguntó feliz.

—Sí, y tenía razón, estás muy lindo. — sonrió la chica.

Ranma se sentía en los cielos, Akane siente algo por él y eso lo ponía feliz.

—Aunque eso fue lo único positivo que me dijo de ti. —explicó la chica.

Ranma se dio un golpe y el más doloroso. ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

—¡Oye! no seas cruel con él. —regañó Izanami. —Siente aliviado, nunca te olvido y más cuando esta borracha. — consoló al chico dándole una palmada en la espalda ya que tenía la cabeza agachada.

—Que ahí era mas insoportable. —comentó Miki con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Izanami miró a Miki y se puso sería.

—Iremos al punto. —preparó su su mente para pensar en las preguntas que le hará. —¿Cómo es que Akane y tú supieron del decadente?

Miki no se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero se puso muy nerviosa por la mirada de Izanami.

—No es necesario que lo sepas, eso fue en el pasado. —evadió la mirada de Izanami.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Izanami acercándose a ella. —Akane se fue de su casa por tres años. No vio a su padre en sus últimos días de vida, simplemente fue por un berrinche sin sentido, aparentemente fue así, pero fue otra cosa que la obligó a no regresar, y tiene que ver con la manera en que supo del decadente.

Miki suspiró, diría algo que prometió a Akane no volverlo a mencionar.

—Pues esta vez estas equivocada, Akane si iba a regresar, yo la acompañe de regreso a su casa, —empezó hablar Miki. —eso sucedió un mes después de que se fue de su casa.

—¿Qué? —Ranma levantó la cabeza y salió de su depresión después de escuchar esas palabras.

—¿y qué la detuvo? —preguntó Izanami.

Miki miró a Ranma y lo señaló, tenía una mirada de molestia.

—Él fue el problema, —confesó Miki. —y lo sabe, pero no quiere aceptarlo y está evitando decirlo—cada vez tenía una mirada más dura. — y aunque Akane no lo supiera, no se lo ibas a decir porque no te conviene que se entere de tu falta.

Ranma comenzó a temblar, ¿Sera posible que...?

—¿Quién es la chica que tenía una espátula en la espada? —preguntó Miki.

—Ukyo. —dijo Izanami el nombre de la chica.

—Este tipo la besó, en más de una ocasión. —confesó Miki volviendo a señalarlo.

—¡Miki no empieces! ¡Dí la verdad! —dijo Izanami molesta porque siempre mentía cuando le convenía.

—Ella dice la verdad. —susurró Ranma escondiendo sus ojos bajo su fleco.

Izanami abrió más sus ojos. Miró a Ranma y empezó a sentir una furia. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, quería ayudarlo, no por él, sino por la felicidad de Akane, porque eso era lo que más le importaba.

* * *

 _Akane y Miki caminaban por las calles de Nerima un medio día. Hacía mucho calor por lo que Miki pudo conseguirle ropa cómoda y ligera como una blusa de manga corta y un short que le quedaba un dedo arriba de su rodilla._

— _Te extrañare,_ — _dijo Miki. —ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener compañía en casa._

— _No te preocupes, —habló Akane mirando a la chica con una sonrisa. —te vendré a visitar, pero será a tu casa, no a tu lugar de trabajo._

— _Pero por lo menos piénsalo, tendrías muchas ganancias como para ser independiente. eres muy bonita. —alagó la chica._

— _No creo trabajar en un lugar para ser compañía de una noche para un hombre. —dijo Akane con una mueca. — aparte si mi padre me viera, me mataría._

— _Por lo menos lo piensas, para que Ranma Saotome se arrepienta de desaprovechar a una hermosa mujer. —Sonrió Miki. —Créeme, estos pocos años de estar ahí, sé que pagarían un buen dinero para estar contigo._

— _¡No exageres! —dijo Akane. —En serio, no quiero hacer eso._

 _Akane dejo de ver a Miki pero lo que no espera era ver algo que le quito su sonrisa. Su cara se puso pálida y sus labios temblaban, además de que sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, uno que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con la muerte de su mamá. Miki se dio cuenta de su cambio de expresión y miró a la dirección que ella prestaba atención._

 _Miró a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer besándose tiernamente. El hombre se inclinaba para llegar a la altura de ella y tenía sus manos en las mejillas de la chica. Ella parecía estar llorando, por lo que imagino que eran lágrimas de felicidad._

 _Pero al ver a Akane también tenía lágrimas, pero de dolor, sufrimiento y desilusión. Akane agarro la mano de Miki y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando._

— _Vámonos...—susurró Akane con la voz ahogada._

 _Miki volvió a ver a esa pareja y entendió de quien se trataba. Tragó duro, no sabría si comprendía, porque jamás se habían enamorado, pero podía casi comprender el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ellas dos se fueron lejos de ahí, sin mirar atrás y ver como ellos entraban al restaurante de la chica._

* * *

—Cada vez que ella asesinaba a alguien...—seguía relatando Miki. —Iba y los miraba por la ventana, y en varias ocasiones eran haciéndolo —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Haciéndolo".— y sabes a lo que me refiero con la palabra, no solo eran besos. Así, ella se armaba de valor para cometer esos crímenes. Lo hacía por coraje hacia a ti, por tu traición y créeme... a pesar de que las víctimas se los merecía, era demasiado cruel con ellos.

Ranma golpeó el piso del coraje que tenía, el solo escuchar cómo es que ella había sufrido y había matado a gente por su culpa. Él la convirtió en eso, una mujer fría y dura.

—Me sentía desesperado. —gritó el chico. —La única manera en la que pensaba que me podía olvidar de Akane era así. Fue un error mío porque no solo me hacía daño, también a Ukyo y ahora sé que a Akane le afectó. —comenzó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. —Fue durante el primer año, lo hacíamos a escondidas. Termino después de la muerte del padre de Akane.

Izanami se levantó y le dio una cachetada a Ranma con toda su fuerza, no sabía que la tenía porque fue tan fuerte que le dolió la mano y hasta roja le quedo.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —gruñó Izanami. —y pensar que te quería ayudar, pero no me sorprendería si ella no te perdona. No lo mereces, Ranma y aunque eres mi hermano es la primera vez que siento las ganas de matarte por hacerla sufrir. —bajó la mirada. —¿Sabías que pude haber muerto por una caída de más de diez metros? porque sabía que me parecía a ti, y todo por ese odio, ella se desquitaba conmigo.

Ranma no respondió, pero lo sabía. Era cierto, no se lo iba a decir a Akane, por miedo a perderla. Era una gran falta que había cometido como su prometido. Le fue infiel, eso era.

—Le fui infiel...—habló Ranma con la mirada perdida. —Le falle mientras era mi prometida.

—Vamos, Akane tampoco se comportó como una paloma blanca y pura. —dijo aburrida de la escena que miraba. —Que por cierto, ¿por qué ellos cancelaron...?

—Shh...—Calló Izanami y dio una seña con su mano, recorriéndola por su cuello de forma veloz para que cortara lo que sabía que diría. No era momento para que Ranma se enterara, aunque después de saber eso, sería una forma de venganza para que sufriera aún más pero también pensaba en la seguridad de ese idiota.

—¡Deja de llorar! —exclamó Miki. —Somos mujeres, con nosotras no funciona el arrepentimiento de un hombre que fue infiel.

—Bueno, después de enterarme de eso, entiendo por qué no regreso, — se enderezó Izanami. —pero falta lo importante, es sobre el decadente.

¡Rayos! Dijo Miki en sus pensamientos, pensó que con eso la libraría, pero estamos hablando de Izanami, era buena para llegar al fondo del asunto ni aunque estuviera enojada.

—Yo que tú me mantendría alejada de ese asunto. —habló Miki y su mirada se tornó firme. —Por algo Akane se alejó, pero él quiere lo que Akane no pudo conseguir.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Izanami.

—Yo ayudé a Akane cuando la encontré desesperada. —comenzó a relatar la chica. —Alguien intentó abusar de ella y por defenderse lo mato.

Ranma levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿También quisieron abusar de ella? Eso lo hacía sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Era un patán, un desgraciado que no merecía perdón de nadie, ni siquiera de Akane, la única mujer a la que siempre amo.

—Al menos me tranquilizo que la primera víctima se lo merecía. —comentó Izanami.

—Después de que vio en más de una ocasión a este. —haciéndole una mirada fea a Ranma. —Yo se lo había propuesto desde un principio pero ella lo negó porque quería regresar a su hogar, pero la cosas cambiaron con lo ya mencionado y ella acepto. Yo la lleve con mi aquel entonces jefe, él quería algo que nos beneficiaría a todos y pensé que Akane era la indicada para ese trabajo y él estuvo de acuerdo. —se acercó a Izanami y bajo un poco la voz. —Él me pagó para que buscará a alguien, me encontró en esos lugares donde frecuentaba para ganar dinero, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—y le llevaste a Akane...—habló Izanami.

—Sí, los asesinatos fue un plan para llamar la atención de ustedes y acercarse poco a poco, hasta encontrar la manera de poder quitarles el decadente.

—Espera... ¿Esa persona les hablo del decadente? —preguntó Izanami.

—Sí, la convenció de que con él acabaría todos sus problemas, a cambio de que ella lo usara y se lo diera a él. —explicaba el plan de ese hombre.

—Para que él haya sabido del decadente debió ser alguien muy cercanos a los decadente o un antiguo enemigo. —pensó la chica. —Como Akane se unió a los decadentes, le debió agarrar odio o más bien como una traición ¿No?

—Bueno si, aunque también ha querido callarla o eso pensaba. —dijo Miki.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Izanami.

—Piensa Izanami, la primera vez fue en aquel cementerio, aún no se unía a ustedes. ¿Por qué callaría a alguien que en cierta manera no conoce?

—Explícate...—habló Ranma.

—Jamás reveló su identidad, siempre tenía el rostro tapado con una máscara. —explicó la chica. —y cada vez que hablaba de Akane lo hacía con tanto odio, como si algo más serio le hubiera hecho.

Izanami y Ranma quedaron pensativos, sin poder responder.

—Una vez lo vi que dormía, —recordó Miki. —quería acercarme a él para ver su rostro, pero me entró el miedo y quise salir de ahí, pero... dijo una palabra, pensé que había despertado, pero seguía dormido.

—¿Qué palabra? —preguntó Izanami.

—Un nombre... Nanami. — confesó la chica.

Izanami comenzó a temblar ¿Por qué? Se repetía en su cabeza.

—Ese es el nombre de mi futura hija, la hija que tendré con Akane. —mencionó Ranma. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—o más bien la que tendrías con Akane. —gruñó Izanami.

—Sí, ya sabía eso. —comentó Miki.

—Así que también lo sabías. —dijo Izanami con una mirada siniestra.

—Sí, pero me obligaron a guardar silencio. —dijo Miki haciéndose para atrás y con miedo a la chica.

Izanami hizo que Ranma se pusiera de pie. Él seguía con la mirada hacia abajo, pero eso no haría que ella le tuviera compasión.

* * *

Ranma e Izanami caminaban por la calle, en el pequeño centro donde vendía todo tipo de cosas. Ya eran más de las 8 de la mañana, pero tendrían que darse prisa porque casi era la hora del desayuno. Los chicos venían muy pensativos después de escuchar la historia, sin embargo, Ranma no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Akane estuvo a punto de regresar con él, pero que como siempre arruino e hirió a su prometida, aunque ya no sabía si tendría derecho a decirle de esa manera.

—Izanami. —llamó el chico.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió molesta.

Ranma se hizo para atrás, no entendía la molestia de la chica, aunque ahora entendía porque no le había hablado en todo el camino.

—¿Por qué nadie me hablado de Nanami? — preguntó Ranma haciendo que la chica se detuviera. Ranma se detuvo y volteo a ver a Izanami que se encontraba atrás de él con la mirada hacia abajo. Ella, su hija era la última esperanza de que estaría con Akane, además de Raiko que recordándolo bien tenía cierto parecido con él, pero sus ojos eran lo de Akane. Por eso para él, había sacado lo ojos más hermosos, se preguntaba si Nanami los tenía así.

—Es cierto...La generala no te contó esa parte de la historia. —susurró Izanami.

—¿Aún hay más? —gruñó Ranma.

—No te quejes, —respondió agresivamente. —tú también tenías tus secretos. El solo recordarlo me provoca ganas de golpearte.

Izanami comenzó a caminar y le hizo seña a Ranma para que lo siguiera. Habían salido del pequeño Mercado y caminaba en un lugar más tranquilo.

—El propósito de la iniciativa "Los descendientes" es la búsqueda de Nanami Saotome, quien se encarga de eso son todos los hijos de los decadentes, por eso es el nombre del grupo. —confesó la chica. —Nanami desapareció cuando era muy pequeña... —suspiró la chica y continuó después de un silencio. —al igual que tú.

—¿Qué? —se asustó.

—Si...—suspiró la chica. —ustedes dos vivían juntos, solamente ustedes.

Ranma se sorprendió, ¿Eso quería decir que Akane jamás estaría con él?

—En estos momentos, Nanami tiene veinte años al igual que Raiko, su gemelo. —dijo con molestia de esa palabra. —Raiko vivía con Akane.

—¿Pero porque aquí? —preguntó Ranma refiriéndose a esta época.

—Por lo que se, Emi confesó que Akane, la del futuro, soñó que ella se encontraba en una época diferente a la suya, pero al final fue Raiko y pudo ver a Akane cuando ella recién entraba a los decadentes, por lo que él investigo y dedujo que tal vez ella estaba aquí. Como solo hay un decadente Emi y Maru fueron los que se encargaron de buscarlo a través del tiempo, mientras que los demás en la época de ellos, ósea en el año 2015, pero creo que fue más bien, una premonición de un gemelo, ya sabes, dicen que ellos tienen una manera de comunicarse. —dijo volteando a ver al chico.

—¿Entonces no saben dónde está ella? —Pregunto Ranma.

—No, aún no,—negó la chica. —pero eso se deben de encargar Maru y Emi, y bueno también ese chico, Raiko. —Izanami continuó caminando. —por eso la generala los corrió, ellos podían cambiar la historia y peligrar su existencia en esta época. Aunque ahora me preocupa por lo sucedido, porque ellos pueden desaparecer. ¿Te digo por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la verdad, no quiero que Akane te perdone. —confesó cruelmente.

Ranma no comprendió porque dijo eso, en cierta manera, porque había motivos, pero ella no tenía ningún derecho de decidir eso.

—No te lo tomes mal, —siguió la chica. —pero es inaceptable lo que hiciste, Ranma. —miró al chico, pero con rostro más tranquilo, pero también con tristeza. No había ese brillo en sus ojos que normalmente tenia y eso no le gusto. —porque si yo fuera ella, no lo haría, porque arruinaste su vida, por eso ella quería el decadente, para ir al pasado y no conocerte.

Ranma quería volver a llorar, pero se contenía. Apretaba su mano en un puño por la impotencia y el coraje que tenía.

—Pero, eso le hubiera hecho más daño porque eso no quiere decir que se olvidaría de ti.

El chico se sorprendió de eso último.

—Por eso ella lo comprendió, desistió y quiso seguir adelante con su vida y buscar su propia felicidad a pesar de estar lejos de sus hermanas, solamente para no verte. —terminó la chica dándole la espalda y seguir caminando. —Pero la existencia de Nanami y ahora Raiko, cambio sus planes y eso, aunque no lo creas, le dolió. Sería un poco cruel pero siento que por un momento Akane deseo que ellos, sus hijos no existieran solo por tu culpa o más bien, preferiría que tu no hubieras sido su padre.

Ranma se quedó nuevamente inquieto, le dolió esas palabras. Fue como si la misma Akane se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Solo sabía que tenía que recuperar a Akane a toda costa y eso era su prioridad. No le importaba si tardaría toda su vida, pero lo haría, eso era un hecho. Ella era lo más importante que tenía y sin ella no podría vivir.

* * *

Entraron a la casa Tendo, ya eran la 8:30. Esperaba o más bien tenían la esperanza de que Akane aún no haya bajado para que no se entere de que salieron muy temprano.

—Ya llega...—Izanami le tapó la boca a Ranma.

—Si anuncias que ya llegamos, Akane escuchará y se dará cuenta.

Ranma solo asintió. Fueron al comedor y solamente se encontraba Emi en la mesa tomando un vaso de Té. Sonreía mientras bebía, lo hizo especialmente para los chicos.

—Bienvenidos, ¿A dónde fueron tan temprano? —preguntó Emi.

—¡Qué te importa! —respondió Izanami sabiendo que si le decía vendería información a toda la oficina. —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Vine a visitar a Nabiki, —explicó el motivo de estar ahí. —Después de la competencia, me intereso conocerla más., además de que vine a ver a Akane y estoy aquí por petición de Usui para saber si estabas aquí.

Izanami solo hizo mueca.

—Sabes, está insoportable últimamente y pensar que cuando estuvieras nuevamente se le bajaría un poco el mal humor, —comentaba la chica. —pero no fue así, si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo posible por ponerlo de buenas, tu sabes, usar la manera de poner de buenas a un hombre. —guiñó el ojo.

Izanami se le saltaba una vena en su frente, detestaba las insinuaciones de la chica, pero se aguantaría las ganas de golpearla.

Los dos chicos se sentaron juntos, pero para desayunar, no para escuchar a Emi.

—No me importa si está de buenas o de malas. —sentenció Izanami. — Es un bipolar al igual que Akane.

—Así que en eso no ha cambiado. —dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor en su frente. —¿Sigue siendo agresiva? —preguntó Ranma.

—Se le ha quitado un poco, —respondió Izanami. —pero cuando esta de malas es igual o peor que Usui y creo que te diste cuenta el día en que Akane se encerró en la oficina de Shun, quería matarme y si no hubiera sido por la celda lo habría logrado.

—Créeme que cualquiera quisiera hacerlo con solo estar contigo. —contestó y como respuesta de Izanami le dio un zape. — ¿Dónde está Kasumi? —preguntó Ranma sobándose la cabeza. —¿Está en la cocina?

—Sí, está preparando el desayuno y Nabiki le llevó el desayuno de Akane a su cuarto. —explicó la chica dándole un sorbo a su Té.

—Entonces la acompañaré. —dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento, pero Izanami lo jaló para que se volviera a sentar. —¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó molesto.

—Por el momento no tienes derecho a platicar con ella.—sentenció la chica con una mirada molesta. —Como dijo Miki, una mujer no olvida.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho! —exclamó Ranma con molestia. —El hecho de que seas mi hermana no te da ese poder. —se quejó. —Además, haré lo posible para que me perdone y tú no me detendrás.

—No lo hago por ti. —dijo la chica. —Lo hago por Akane, mejor piensa en las palabras que usaras con ella, aún no está bien y no complique se condición.

Izanami tenía razón, debía pensar bien como le explicaría la situación. Aunque pensaba que no saldría bien de esta situación, pero confiaba en que lo perdonara, eso esperaba.

—Si es cierto, —dijo Emi recargando su barbilla en su mano y su codo en la mesa. —a ustedes dos no los veo de hermanos. —comentó con una sonrisa.

Izanami la vio con una mirada acusadora.

—Buenos días, —anunció Ukyo entrando a la sala con una sonrisa. —vengo a ver a Akane. —sonrío la chica.

—No tienes vergüenza. —susurró Izanami molesta. —Después de lo que paso, es una desgraciada.

—¡Eso lo escuche! —contestó Ukyo molesta. Puede que sea hermana de Ranma pero le daba mala espina.

—Izanami sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. —habló Ranma.

—¿Qué? ¿Anduvieron? —dijo Emi asombrada, tenía el chisme de la semana.

—Ay Ranma, cometiste un error en decirlo en frente de Emi. —gritó Izanami.

—Esto lo tengo que vender en la oficina. —se levantó, no sin antes decirle a Izanami. —Esta principalmente le interesara a Usui, tal vez así tenga una nueva oportunidad con Akane.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se puso de pie. —¿Qué quiere decir con una nueva oportunidad?

Izanami le hacía señas a Emi para que se quedara callada.

—Ellos estuvieron a punto de casarse.—confesó.— De hecho, el mismo día que Akane tuvo el accidente se casarían, pero gracias al famoso triángulo de los decadentes frente al altar prometieron terminar definitivamente con esto.

—¿Triángulo de los decadentes? —preguntó Ukyo sin entender, pero asombrada por lo que decía esa chica.

—¡Yaaa! Cállate Emi. —gritó Izanami, estaba hablando de más.

—Es el famoso triángulo amoroso... —explicó Emi emocionada. —escuchen, Akane se sentía atraída por Usui al igual que él por Akane. Pero también Usui está enamorado de Izanami...

—¡Cierra la boca Emi! —gritó más fuerte Izanami.

—Continúa Emi. —ordenó Ranma con la sangre hirviendo de coraje, o más simple, celoso.

—Pero Izanami, creo que también está enamorada de Usui porque ese odio no es normal, además supe que de pequeña si lo estabas, ¿Ósea que eres bisexual? Porque también está enamorada de Akane, la prometida de tu propio hermano y lo más seguro es que Akane está enamorada de ti. —dijo refiriéndose a Izanami. — Es un relajo que nadie entiende, Usui está enamorado de Izanami y Akane, Akane está enamorada de Usui e Izanami y, por último, Izanami está enamorada de Akane y de Usui porque además Izanami, eso de que siempre le recordaba a Ranma fue la consecuencia, pero Akane anduvo con los dos, Izanami por obligación de la generala y cuando Izanami se enteró de la farsa...—no paraba de hablar Emi. —Izanami se fue por un tiempo y por la culpa, tanto de Usui como de Akane, se emborracharon y tuvieron sexo, pero lo sorprendente es que Izanami los encontró juntos...solo faltas tu Izanami de andar con Usui para que esto sea una leyenda de los decadentes.

Izanami cada vez estaba más enfadada.

—Como Usui es viejo y tiene otras costumbres quiso responsabilizarse comprometiéndose y fue más el colmo cuando Akane pensaba y tenía la sospecha de que estaba embarazada, ¿Por qué crees que se pusieron nerviosos cuando pensaba que Raiko era su hijo? Ellos me gritaron diciendo que "no queremos pasar por eso nuevamente" —dijo imitando sus voces. — pero después de eso, se tomaron su relación más enserio y anduvieron de verdad, pero creo que ya no va ver nada entre ellos... ¿o eso creo? —sonrió pícaramente. —porque la verdad, estuvo muy preocupado por Akane mientras estaba en coma. Claro además de Izanami que no aparecía, por eso no entiendo a Usui, pero tampoco a Akane, y claro a ti menos. —dijo Refiriéndose a Izanami.

Izanami tragó saliva, por otra parte, Ranma aún no procesaba bien toda la información.

Llegó una persona aplaudiendo y todos voltearon y se sorprendió de que se trataba de Akane que miraba a Emi seriamente.

—Wow, Emi te felicito. —seguía aplaudiendo y caminando dándole la espalda a Ranma e Izanami. —Jamás te había escuchado hablar tanto contando un chisme. Creo que fue con el que más ganaste.—sonrió Akane.

—Sumando todo porque fue en periodos diferentes...—haciendo cuentas con su mano.

—¡Largo de aquí! —gritó Akane.

Emi no la pensó y salió corriendo, después de todo siempre le ha tenido miedo.

Hubo un largo silencio, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que creaba una terrible tensión. Akane tenía una mirada dura y odio, respiraba hondamente.

—Akane...—habló Ranma rechinando sus dientes. Estaba furioso, y pensar que él sería el primero y único hombre en su vida, era un regalo, y pensar solamente en que alguien le quitó ese derecho y muchas veces más, porque imaginaba que sí tuvieron una relación fue en más de una ocasión. Miró a Izanami y la miró con furia. Izanami prefirió evitar esa mirada, no solamente era Usui, también Izanami. Eso explica porque ella prefería que no regresara con Akane, la quería para ella. ¡Un juego bien jugado!

—Es cierto lo que dijo Emi. —habló Akane sin darle la mirada, estando aún de espalda. —Aunque no sé si considerar una relación con Izanami, ya que nunca la bese, aunque ganas no me quedaba.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —gritó Izanami con rabia. Ranma le dio una mirada siniestra lo que provocó susto en Izanami.

—Pero Usui...—Ranma apretaba sus puños.

—¿Qué sucede Ranma? No veo el motivo de tu enojo o...—Akane volteo a verlo y sonrío con maldad, aunque más bien Ranma lo vio como una burla. —¿No te gusto que yo ganará y disfrutará más que tú? Porque estoy segura de que no se compara en nada lo tuyo con Ukyo. Además, sabes... yo si lo disfrute y mucho. —dijo con una voz cruel y con mucho rencor.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Ranma pateó la mesa y salió de la sala hecho una furia. Ni siquiera Akane lo había visto jamás de esa manera, la sorprendió y mucho. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano, pero solamente recordar cómo se sintió el día en que los vio le daba un coraje porque a él no le importaba si ella estaba o no en su vida, podía elegir a cualquiera, un ejemplo es Ukyo.

Ukyo no sabía qué hacer si seguirlo, irse o quedarse, pero sabia que las tres posibilidades serían incorrectas.

—Sal detrás de él. —habló Akane de una manera tranquila. —Ocupa hablar con alguien y creo que eres la indicada.

—Akane yo...—intento acercarse, pero Akane la detuvo.

—No importa Ukyo. —dijo bajando la mirada. —Sé que ya no sientes nada por él y agradezco que a pesar de todo lo hayas cuidado y también de mí mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Perdón Akane. —dicho eso salió corriendo tras de él.

Izanami miró por donde salió la chica y luego a Akane, se sentía impotente de no saber qué hacer con ella. Para ella fue una sorpresa haberse enterado de la relación que tuvo Ranma con Ukyo. Por una parte, se sentía satisfecha de que Akane le dijera, se lo merecía, pero no entendía porque Akane jamás se lo dijo, después de todo no había tanta confianza entre ellas, pero lo más probable es que si se lo contó a Usui. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio caer a Akane, corrió con ella para ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió de verla llorar. Jamás la había visto llorar. Sabía que en el entierro había llorado enfrente de la tumba de su padre, pero no frente a ella.

—Akane, —dijo su nombre intentando levantarla. —si te sientes mal vamos a tu habitación para que descanses.

—Espero que esto no te afecte. —susurró Akane sabiendo Izanami a lo que se refería.

—Aún sigo aquí, —respondió la chica. —aunque mi relación con él, no será la misma. Es más, no creo que quiera verme. Vamos a tu cuarto. — Izanami la levantó y la llevó a su habitación.

—¿Por eso odias a Nanami?—preguntó Akane

Izanami se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—¿Porque ella arruino la oportunidad de estar conmigo? —contestó Akane por Izanami.

Izanami no quería responder, pero era cierto, por eso la odiaba porque nuevamente lo acercaría a Ranma... y ahora Raiko era aún su dolor. Pero había algo más...

—No es que no quisiera que regresaras con él, pero entiendo a Ranma un poco. —espetó Izanami. —Sacrificaste tu familia, Akane... solo por él... un hombre. ¡Es absurdo! ¿Tú sabes porque Usui y Shun decidieron regresarte con tu familia?

—Porque son unos idiotas. —respondió Akane agresivamente.

—No, —negó Izanami. —porque te quieren... ya no querían que huyeras, aunque les doliera separarse de ti, fue una manera de protegerte. —dijo dulcemente. — Si, son uno idiotas porque todavía te siguieron buscando cuando querían que volvieras empezar y el plan les fallo.

Akane se sentía mareada.

—Pero, no importaba porque te conozco, Akane. No te ibas a separar de nosotros tan fácilmente o pedirías nuestra ayuda cuando "Sin rostro" quiera matarte nuevamente. —cuando termino se mordió la lengua, se supone que no lo sabía.

Era cierto, pero se sorprendió que supiera de él, solo tenía en mente a Miki, ella se lo dijo. No iba a discutir con ella, no tenía ánimos, tal vez lo haría después, pero quiso cambiar de tema.

—Con Ranma entendí que no importaba su aspecto, que fuera hombre o mujer. —Akane levantó la vista y hablaba con una voz quebrada. —Lo que en verdad enamora es la persona, pero...me criaron de esa manera, Izanami ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hubiera deseado que tú fueras un hombre. Contigo, no habría dudado en ningún momento.

Izanami sabía que evadiría el tema, pero no quiso forzarla.

—No, Akane, —respondió Izanami. —solo me mirabas como un sustituto de Ranma, porque hubieras preferido que, así como soy, fuera Ranma —dijo tristemente. —porque yo te trato y atiendo como la única y la más importante, y así eres para mí.

Akane no respondió, pero lo que ella decía era cierto.

Izanami pensaba en lo que pasaría ahora, pero, le preocupa una persona, el idiota de Usui.

* * *

—Así que te gustan las mandarinas. —Hablo tiernamente Kasumi.

Izanami y Kasumi estaban sentadas en el piso del salón enfrente del estanque con cáscara de mandarinas en una tolla de papel que estaba en el piso. Izanami siempre batallaba para quitárselo, pero le encantaban tanto que no le importaba hacer un desastre.

—Es menos ácida que la naranja, —comentó Izanami. —además está siendo un buen tiempo a pesar de que ya casi se acerca el invierno.

—Eso es cierto. —sonrío Kasumi.

—A pesar de lo sucedido esta mañana, ha sido un buen día. —espetó Izanami chupando un pedazo de la mandarina.

—Pobre de mi hermana...—suspiró triste Kasumi. —pero no puedo creerlo de Ranma. Habría regresado a casa, lo hubiera enfrentado como siempre y lo hubiera corrido de la casa, así seriamos más felices.

Izanami tenía los ojos en blanco, era amable esa mujer, pero tenía un lado oscuro, le sorprendió, por un momento le recordó Maru, aunque él era un poco más tenebroso cuando se enojaba. Tenía que cuidarse de ella.

Se escuchó que alguien estaba en la entrada, Usui y Shun no dudaron en entrar no sin antes decir "Hola". Cuando Izanami los escucho pensó, ¡Usui lárgate! ¡Estás en problemas! Si Ranma llegara en esos momentos estaba segura de que lo mataría. Usui puede defenderse de cualquier persona ordinaria, pero Ranma, no era una persona ordinaria.

Izanami se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ellos y cuando vio a Usui lo agarró de las manos y lo jalo para que estuviera su altura, sus rostros estaban muy cerca que casi respiraban el mismo aire. Usui no evitó sonrojarse por la cercanía de Izanami, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba? ¿Lo quería besar? No, no es eso. Además, enfrente de ellos, lo dudaba. Su mirada era de susto, ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa por su cercanía? No pudo evitar ver sus labios, pero tenía que concentrarse, algo pasaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica.

—Vine a saber si estabas aquí. —respondió aun con sus narices pegadas, intento hablarle severamente pero no pudo.

Izanami se dio cuenta de su cercanía y lo golpeó para alejarlo e hizo que cayera al suelo.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Kasumi.

—No entiendo por qué lo golpeaste. —habló Shun viendo a su amigo en el suelo.

Izanami no le dio importancia y miró a Shun angustiada.

—¡Usui se tiene que ir de aquí!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Usui molesto levantándose rapidamente del piso y sobando su mejilla donde hace un momento la chica lo tocó. — ¡Ah ya se! Es porque te quieres quedar aquí ¿No? De una vez te digo, no lo harás, soy tu tutor y tienes que vivir bajo mi techo.

—Somos sus tutores, Usui. —corrigió Shun, parecía que Usui se volvía últimamente posesivo con ella.

—¡Ranma ya se enteró que te ibas a casar con Akane! —soltó la chica. —También que se emborracharon y tuvieron relaciones sexuales, como también que me acabo de enterar que Ranma y Ukyo tenían sexo y perdón por ser explicita esta vez, pero no lo dejamos claro en el capítulo pasado y nadie nos entendió.

Usui se quedó quieto, y mirando a la chica. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Puedes quedarte aquí por el tiempo que quieras. —dijo el chico amablemente. —Solo no me busques en un tiempo.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —Dijeron Shun, Akane e Izanami al mismo tiempo, lo que sorprendió más a los chicos era haber escuchado la voz de Akane. Voltearon y ella estaba en medio de las escaleras con una cara pálida, pero con un rostro sereno y tranquilo.

—¿Por qué estas levantadas? —preguntó Izanami.

—Escuche ruidos y no me dejaban dormir. —respondió la chica. —Pero comparto la opinión de la "cobardía" de Usui, ¡Te tienes que ir!

—¡Claro que me iré! ¡Y no me digas cobarde! —gritó ofendido. —¿Crees que quiero ser golpeado?

—No lo estoy diciendo...pero siempre evades tus problemas—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Quién te entiende? —gritó nuevamente Usui.

Nabiki salió del cuarto y se puso a lado de su hermana con una sonrisa para Usui.

—Además, tú fuiste la que tuvo la idea de comprar la botella de Sake. —señaló a Akane furioso. —ya habíamos tenido esta platica y aun sigues de terca y cabeza hueca.

—¿Ahora me echas la culpa de tus actos? —preguntó ofendida, pero con una sonrisa, siempre era divertido pelear con él.

—¡Nuestros actos! ¡No me eches la culpa de todo! —ya estaba furioso.

—Si hubieras aceptado enamorar a Izanami en mi lugar, esto no hubiera pasado.

—¡Ay ya cállense! —gritó Izanami. —No me metan en sus problemas, no es mi culpa que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos porque son unos agresivos, solos y despechados por el amor de su vida.

—¡NO TE METAS! —gritaron los dos a Izanami.

—Hace rato me mencionaban en sus peleas y ahora quieren que no me metan. —dijo ofendida con los brazos cruzados.

—Parece que no importa si Akane se quiso librar de Ranma en estos años. —habló Nabiki viendo a Izanami. —Al igual que él eras la protagonista de todos sus problemas.

—¡Nabiki! —habló Shun llorando. —¡perdóname!

—¡No me molestes! —gruñó Nabiki.

—¿Quieres que les diga porque me propusiste matrimonio? —sonrió Akane, en serio, al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en una maldita, bueno, ya lo era.

Usui se puso nervioso, ¿Lo dirá?

—No quería estar solo toda su vida, y...—miró a Usui con la misma sonrisa. —quería un hijo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, principalmente Izanami que estaba con los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a Usui y agarró un jarrón que estaba cerca y lo rompió en la pared y con el pedazo lo quería clavar en su cuello con una mirada asesina.

Shun la agarró antes de que cometiera una locura, mientras ella gritaba y Usui se hacía a un lado. Akane no evito reírse.

—¡Oye! ¡No estés inventado cosas! —gritó Usui señalando a la chica. —Sabes que no es cierto.

—¡Lo sé! Estaba jugando. —confesó Akane.

—Yo sabía que esto no dudaría mucho, — opinó Shun. —se pelean como perros y gatos todo el tiempo, además ambos tienen un mal carácter que dudaría que procrearan a Maru, que es un amor.

—Sí, —Hablo Izanami más tranquila. —al igual que Kasumi.

Sintieron que toco una campanita en su cerebro, todos voltearon a ver a Kasumi que estaba con una sonrisa. ¿Sera posible...?

—Iré a preparar alguna merienda. —huyó Kasumi sin haberle inquietado o preocupado lo dicho por los chicos.

Akane miró a Usui.

—Eres un desgraciado, —habló Akane. —te meterás con mi hermana.

—¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera la he tocado! —gritó Usui volviendo a la pelea.

—Bueno, también esta Izanami. —habló Nabiki antes de que lleguen a los golpes. —No necesariamente tiene que ser iguales a los padres, negativo + negativo es igual a positivo.

—¡No me metas en sus matemáticas! —gritó Izanami. —además, jamás tendría un hijo con él.

Usui sintió una torcedura en su pecho, que lo deprimió bastante.

—Golpe duro y gano esta pelea. —susurró Akane por lo divertida de ver sufrir a Usui.

De repente escucharon muchos gatos en el jardín, lo cual provocó la atención de los chicos, principalmente Izanami que empezó a respirar agitadamente y con los ojos en blanco.

Nabiki y Akane bajaron y fueron al jardín, Shun agarró de los hombros a Izanami.

—Quédate aquí. —ordenó Shun a Izanami.

Izanami solo asintió estando paralizada.

Todos llegaron a la entrada del estanque y había una multitud de gatos por todos lados.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tantos gatos? —preguntó angustiada Nabiki.

—¿Por qué hay muchos gatos? —preguntó Izanami escondida, viendo a todos esos gatos y evitando que los felinos la miraran.

—Nunca había visto tantos gatos. — dijo Kasumi llegando a ver el alboroto.

—Un segundo... ¿te dan miedo los gatos? —preguntó Nabiki a Izanami. —¿al igual que Ranma?

—Algo peor que miedo a los gatos...—contestó Shun.

—Los gatos odian a Izanami. —habló Usui.

—Cada vez que un gato se acerca a Izanami, no duda en atacarla. —explicó Akane

—Lo descubrimos cuando Izanami tenía seis años, ella quería un gato y bueno...no resulto agradable para ella. —dijo Shun.

—Se rían de mí en la escuela cuando aparecía con rasguños en mi cara. —lloró la chica.

—No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento. —dijo Akane viendo a todos esos gatos. —¿Sera posible que esta sea una manera de torturarse para él por lo que le dije e hice?

Se escuchó un gran maullido que tanto Nabiki, Kasumi y Akane reconocieron muy bien. Izanami no sabía porque le dio más miedo al escuchar eso.

—Yo conozco muy bien los maullidos de los gatos y sé que ese sonido que escuche no es normal en un gato. —dijo Izanami muerta de miedo.

Ranma transformada en chica, apareció comportándose como un gato y asustando a todos los gatos haciendo que los felinos huyeran del jardín dejándolo solo. Subió al árbol y comenzó a lamerse su mano.

—¿Por qué Ranma se comporta así? —preguntó Usui.

—Ranma les tiene miedo a los gatos y cuando se encuentra tan asustado y desesperado se comporta como uno. —explicó Akane.

—No había visto a Ranma convertido en chica. —espetó Shun. —¡Es muy linda! —dijo con baba en la boca lo que provocó que Nabiki le diera un zape.

—¿Y cómo puede salir de su trance? —preguntó Izanami todavía escondida.

—Akane es la única que lo puedo controlar. —dijo Nabiki.

Akane se quedó viendo al chico con un rostro sereno. La chica camino de vuelta a su cuarto.

—¡Espera! ¿No lo harás? —preguntó Izanami.

Akane se detuvo y miró a la chica.

—Ranma jamás se volverá a sentar en mis piernas. —dijo cruelmente y siguió caminando. —Además, se lo merece y si él quiso castigarse así, está en todo su derecho. —habló mientras subía las escaleras. —Además me siento mareada.

—Sabes, ando pensando de que eso que te sientas mal es un chantaje para escapar de tus problemas. —le gritó Izanami.

—Izanami. —habló Usui. —Es tu oportunidad para que le pierdas el miedo a los gatos.

—Sabes que no es miedo, es una forma para proteger mi lindo rostro. —dijo señalado su cara. —no lo haré. —sabiendo lo que quería que hiciera.

Después de un minuto y medio, Izanami estaba con una vara alta intentando bajar a Ranma del árbol.

—Gatito, baja de ahí. —susurró Izanami con una voz dulce que ojalá sea la única vez que lo haga, decía la chica en su mente. —Estoy muerta del miedo. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ranma vio a la chica con una cara de molestia, maulló como una forma de decirle que se fuera o sufriría las consecuencias.

—¡Baja de ahí gato del demonio! —gritó molesta la chica, lanzando la vara al césped.

Ranma se molestó y se lanzó a la chica para aruñara. Izanami se tapó la cara para protegerse y esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego. Ranma estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza. Vio a un lado y estaba Usui con la misma vara que tenía hace unos momentos.

—Sabes que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, ¿Verdad? —dijo Izanami viendo a Usui.

—Si, —respondió en un suspiro. —pero no puedo soportar ver que tu bonito rostro se dañe. —confesó sin nerviosismo.

Izanami agrandó los ojos por lo que él chico dijo, pero evito sonrojarse porque esas palabras no le debía de afectar. Ranma se movió, y él se estaba despertando. Usui le dio la vara a Izanami.

—Te deseo suerte y espero no verte en un mucho tiempo. —salió corriendo agarrando a Shun y saliendo de la casa.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —gritó la chica.

Ranma se levantó con un maullido de dolor y vio a la chica. Izanami se dio cuenta que tenía la vara y la soltó. Le sonrió como una muestra de tregua. Ranma se acercó e hizo que la chica se cayera al césped, se acurruco y acostó su cabeza en su regazo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Nabiki. —parece que le agradas después de todo.

—¡No me importa! —dijo Izanami con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Al fin un gato que no me ataca.

Ranma había cerrado sus ojos. Los volvió abrir, pero esta vez con una cara malévola y unas pequeñas risas acompañadas con maullidos.

Akane entró nuevamente a su habitación y se acostó poniéndose el respirador. Este día había sido un infierno, pero lo que importaba en esos momentos era su salud, por lo que a partir de ahora se cuidará más.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, estaba por dormirse, pero la despertó un fuerte grito de Izanami haciendo que se sentara en la cama. Se quitó el respirador y suspiró.

—Parece ser que Izanami se acercó a Ranma...bueno, no importa. —dijo sin preocupación y se volvió a acostar.

* * *

Paso dos horas y no podía dormir porque el respirador era incómodo. Ya se estaba durmiendo, pero por culpa de Izanami le espantó el sueño.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza entrando una persona con grandes pasos. Akane no se asustó en lo más mínimo, sabía quién era, pero sinceramente, extrañaba esos arranques de furia. La chica se sentó en la cama sin quitarse el respirador de su boca y con una mirada indiferente. Vio la cara de Ranma con el ceño arrugado. Sentía un aura bastante fuerte.

—No me importa. —habló Ranma.

Akane no entendía lo que quería decir. Aunque sabía que estaba furioso, le sorprendió que hablara más calmado.

—No entiendo. —habló Akane quitándose el respirador.

—No me importa que hayas estado con él, yo también cometí un error y con eso estamos a mano. —dijo sentándose en la cama.

¿Estamos a mano? Debe de estar bromeando pensaba la chica. No sería así de fácil, había una gran diferencia de lo que cada uno hizo. Si ella estuvo con él, fue por el alcohol y más adelante por obligación y si, llego a gustarle y si no hubiera sido porque supo de la existencia de Nanami, se hubiera casado con él, aunque Izanami tuvo que ver en esa decisión. Pero respecto a Izanami, era cierto lo que había dicho Emi, influyó mucho que ella se pareciera a Ranma, pero solo fue por orden de la generala, ya que quería tenerla más controlarla y como no pudo convencer a Usui de que lo hiciera, ella fue la segunda opción.

Solo recordar eso, le provocaba coraje, pero regresando a Ranma, él si no tenía justificación, solo había pasado un mes... UN MES. ¿Así de fácil? Lo de ella fue dos años después. Tenía ganas de abofetearlo, golpearlo y lanzarlo al aire, pero sabía que eso lo extrañaba y solo por no darle gusto no lo hará. Ya no era tan agresiva, pero se había vuelto muy sincera, demasiado diría ella... y sádica.

—¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Ranma por el silencio de Akane. Acercó su mano a la de ella, pero Akane la alejo.

—Me sorprende que a los hombres se le haga tan fáciles las cosas, —respondió Akane. —pero Ukyo hizo un buen trabajo para calmarte.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Ni en tus sueños. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Lo que más me sorprende es que tú lo tomes de esa manera, ya que yo lo hice sin compromiso alguno, mientras que tú, que fue por poco tiempo, y pues no lo hice por desesperación. —dejó de sonreír y puso una mirada acusadora.

Ranma no supo responder a eso.

—Así que no estamos a mano. —dijo cruzando de brazos y con esa mirada cruel que le hizo en la mañana.

Ranma agacho la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos bajo el fleco. Bien, ¿Eso era lo que quería? Pues no le quedaba de otra opción, dijo que haría todo lo posible por recupera, eso hará y ya sabía de qué manera. Se lanzó hacia ella y la beso de manera ruda y hambriento dejándola caer en la cama y acostándose con ella mientras la seguía besando.

Akane no le estaba correspondiendo porque había quedado en shock, siempre soñó esto cuando era adolescente pero no así y para ser sincera, ya no era unos de sus anhelos. Pero recordó lo que le había dicho a la psicóloga, seguía enamorada de él y eso no cambiaría nunca, aunque se cruzará el hombre más guapo y atento del mundo. Un ejemplo era Usui, no tenía muchas cosas en común, pero la escuchaba y la comprendía y cuando se soltaba era cariñoso, pero a ella le encantaba la manera en la que la besa Ranma. Era un salvaje, no había duda, pero no se la iba a dejar fácil. No, eso era un hecho.

Le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo hacia el armario. No le iba a pegar, pero a veces tenía que ponerse sería y no dejarse y eso lo sabía muy bien Izanami. Durante años se desquito con ella, ahora sentía lastima por ella a diferencia de él que es un idiota.

Ranma se levanto adolorido. No solo se había pegado con la puerta del closet sino también había golpeado su mejilla y su orgullo. No le sorprendía el modo en que había reaccionado, siempre supo que el día en que se atreviera a besarla lo golpearía, pero nunca se imaginó que las circunstancias serian así. Para qué negarlo, hace mucho tiempo que ya no tenía dignidad. Se acercó y la empezó a besar nuevamente, pero esta vez agarrándola de las manos para que no lo alejara.

* * *

—¡Maldito Ranma! —se quejaba la chica mientras Kasumi le curaba los aruños.

Las dos estaban sentadas enfrente del estanque y Kasumi pasaba el algodón en las partes heridas y cada cierto momento se quejaba del dolor.

—Debió ser más rudo que cualquier otro gato. —comento Kasumi.

—A sido el peor de todos...—dijo llorando. —mi cara quedo destruida, es el peor día de mi vida.

De repente alguien cayo al estanque haciendo que el agua cayera alrededor del cesped. Esto provocó que las dos chicas se pusieran de pie por el susto. Vieron a una chica pelirroja flotando en el agua y con un chichón en la cabeza. Kasumi puso sus manos en la boca, hace tiempo que no miraba eso, pero también extraño verlo, ya que era algo cotidiano en Ranma.

—Reitero lo dicho, es el mejor día de mi vida. —sonrió Izanami.

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en la cama del cuarto de Akane con cara de fastidio y molestia y evitándose ver. Ambos estaban enojados uno con el otro por lo sucedido anteriormente. En frente de ellos estaba Midori viendo ambos y observando el ambiente que tenía entre ellos.

—Saben... en los dos años que tengo de darte terapia, Akane...—habló la psicóloga con el rostro iluminado. —siempre tuve la curiosidad de conocerte, Ranma, —dijo viendo a Ranma que se preguntaba ¿De qué habla? — pero sobretodo, tenerlos juntos y darles una terapia de parejas. Si no me habla Izanami jamás hubiera pasado.

—¿En serio Izanami quiso ayudarnos? —preguntó Ranma pensando en que Izanami estaba enamorada de Akane.

—Si, a pesar de todo ella piensa en ustedes y quiere que sean felices. —decía Midori con una voz motivadora.

Akane levantó una ceja y cruzó de brazos mirando a su psicóloga... ¿En serio quiere eso?

Nabiki e Izanami estaban atrás de la puerta del cuarto de Akane. Nabiki tenía auriculares grandes e Izanami tenía una antena que iba en dirección al cuarto.

—¿En serio quieres que sean felices y se reconcilien? ¿Por eso le hablaste a esa mujer? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Le hable para que les diera terapia y así lleguen a la conclusión de que no son el uno para el otro. —sonrió la chica.

—No se porque imagine que era para algo macabro. —comentó Nabiki con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Muy bien chicos, empecemos. —Midori abrió su libreta.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. —Así... cuando me lanzaste desde la ventana hace dos horas. —gritó cerca de la cara de Akane y esta se alejó un poco.

—No te conocía lo agresiva, Akane. —dijo dándole la razón.

—¡Oye! Ni si quieras sabes lo que pasó. —se defendió Akane. —Cómo no iba a ser agresiva... INTENTÓ VIOLARME. —gritó en la cara de Ranma.

—¡Eres mi prometida! Tengo derechos sobre ti, —dijo posesivamente. —pero bien que te dejaste con Usui y esa mula que tengo de hermana. —contestó con gritos.

—¿Me dijo mula? —chilló la chica.

—Parece que ustedes jamás se llevarán bien. — opinó Nabiki.

—Solo porque mi padre dijo eso no quiere decir que así sea. —se defendió Akane.

—Fueron sus últimas palabras y quiero cumplirlas. —dijo seriamente.

Akane nos mostró emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿Y él sabía que tenías tus escapaditas con Ukyo? —quiso regresársela. —Porque por lo que se, se acabo después de que muriera mi papa. ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Ranma no sabia con que atacar, sentía vergüenza.

—Gracias a ese comentario sé que te molesta porque estás celosa. —se defendió Ranma.

—Me molesta que menciones a mi padre en esto, tú eres el celoso. —en serio, no sabía porque metía a su padre en eso, que lo dejara descansar en paz.

—De hecho, el celoso es usted. —dijo Midori refiriéndose a Ranma. —Usted lo menciono primero.

—¡Ves! —exclamó Akane orgullosa.

—Pero a ti te molesta aquella situación. —comentó Midori dirigiéndose a Akane con respecto a Ukyo. —Así que también esta celosa.

Ranma le sonrió a Akane como burla y Akane solo hizo una mueca.

—Te conozco cuando esta celosa, Akane. —siguió hablando Midori. —Acuérdate de aquella vez que llego una chica a la oficina y se la pasaba discutiendo con Usui, te molestaste porque se llevaba mejor con ella que contigo y no digas que no son celos porque faltaba poco para que se casaran...

—Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de ese tipo. —dijo Ranma apretando los dientes.

—Por favor Midori...—pidió Akane.

—Está bien, volviendo al tema... entiendo eso como mujer, aunque no puedo opinar sobre eso. —explicó la mujer. —Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, y por lo que veo ustedes tienen muchas cosas que fueron arrastrando con los años y si se hubiera atendido a tiempo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Ranma y Akane se sentían como niños regañados.

—Lo que provocó eso en Ranma fue la desesperación de no saber dónde se encontraba la persona que tanto quería por lo que para aliviar ese dolor fue con la siguiente persona en que más confianza tenía y pues era la edad donde las hormonas están... como decirlo... locas.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Ranma. —Al fin alguien que me entiende.

—¿Es serio, Midori? —Akane no comprendía, ¿de qué lado estaba?

—Como psicóloga debe de ser comprensiva con mis pacientes, ya les dije que no puedo juzgar a nadie y opinar de la situación de él. —explicó Midori.

Ranma ya se sentía más tranquilo, debió haber pensado en eso antes.

—Pero como mujer, diría que es patán, sinvergüenza e idiota. —terminó de hablar la mujer.

Ranma olvido su felicidad, ¡Maldita mujer!

—Pero mi recomendación es que olviden todo el rencor y las diferencias que tienen entre ustedes y empiecen desde cero, —aconsejó la mujer. —como si apenas se conocieran, si es que quieren eso. Pero yo les recomendaría que si, aunque ya no quisieran que hubiera algo entre ustedes no debe de haber odio y eso es malo mentalmente como en salud.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron pensativos, tal vez tenía razón y se culpaban uno y el otro para evitar sus errores, aunque Akane seguía pensando que no fue un error lo sucedido con Usui, ya que no hizo nada malo, además no lo hizo por hacerle mala jugada a Ranma, más bien fue para olvidarlo. En eso sí era culpable por jugar con los sentimientos de Usui, aunque sabía bien que él no estaba del todo enamorado de ella y entre ellos era más que claro.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Akane.

Nabiki intentaba escuchar, pero había mucha interferencia.

—Mueve un poco la antena. —decía Nabiki a Izanami.

—Oye... ¿te reconciliaste con Shun? —preguntó Izanami mientras movía la antena.

—No me menciones a ese. —gruñó la chica.

—Se que estuvo mal en no decírtelo, pero piensa ¿Le hubieras creído? —preguntó Izanami.

—¡Mueve la antena! —Dijo Nabiki evitando el tema.

La chica la obedeció y movió la antena.

—Piénsalo... tal vez lo que ustedes necesitan es salir...

—... en una cita. —Termino Nabiki.

—¡Exacto! Es lo que ocupan. —Chasqueo los dedos.

—No... no me refiero a eso. —Interrumpió Nabiki. —Mi hermana y Ranma saldrán en una cita.

Izanami dejó caer la antena y se quedo ida. La caída de la antena hizo que se escuchara un silbido molesto y Nabiki casi se queda sorda.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Nabiki quitándose los auriculares.

Izanami salió corriendo, bajando por las escaleras y llegó en donde estaba el teléfono y marcó rápido un número.

Usui se sentó en el sillón para leer el periódico de ese día. Se había duchado después de terminar de martillar la puerta para que Ranma no viniera a golpearlo, no importa si no recordaba que lo había golpeado, pero no era tonto. Sin embargo, empezó a sonar el teléfono y contesto sin dejar de leer el periódico.

—Hola. —habló Usui.

— _¡Usui tenemos una emergencia! —gritó Izanami alterada. —Necesito que nos aliemos._

—¿Aún no entiendes la lección? —preguntó pensando ahora que era lo que planeaba. —La última vez involucraste a Ranma y a la familia de Akane. Yo no soy Shun, ¿Entendido? —la regaño sin dejar de leer el periódico.

— _¿En serio? ¿Entonces prefieres que Ranma y Akane tengan una cita? —preguntó._

Usui se levantó de golpe y aventó el periódico.

—¡Qué! —gritó Usui. —¿les llevaste a Midori?

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—Un presentimiento. —respondió. —cometiste un error ¿No?

— _Era eso o que Akane le diera otro infarto... y yo la quiero matar con mis propias manos. —espetó la chica. —¿entonces?_

Usui se sobó la frente. Ya comenzaba su migraña, pero pensar en lo correcto era la mejor manera para estar tranquilo...pero Akane era diferente.

—¿Qué haremos para evitar esa cita? —preguntó seriamente.

 _Izanami solo sonrío malvadamente._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

Shun golpeaba la puerta de su casa dándole patadas con todas sus fuerzas. Intento abrirla con la llave, pero se dio cuenta de que algo bloqueaba la puerta. Ya tenía cinco minutos afuera y comenzaba a desesperarse.

—¡Usui! —gritó Shun muchas veces. —¡Ábreme!

Después de diez minutos, Usui abrió la puerta, cansado por quitar todas las tablas de madera. Además de que los primeros minutos en que Shun intentaba abrir, era porque se estaba cambiando.

—¿Por qué no podía abrir? —preguntó Shun viendo a su amigo que se ponía su saco y sombrero que normalmente lo usaba para casos especiales de encubierto. —¿A dónde vas? —hizo otra pregunta viendo a su amigo vestido así.

—A impedir que la cita de Akane y Ranma sean un éxito. —respondió decidido, con calma, indiferente y alejándose de su amigo para salir a la calle.

Shun se quedó quieto en su lugar.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó Shun sin importar lo que su amigo haría y entró a su casa para descansar, aunque sea un rato, ya que toda la noche se había quedado en la oficina.

* * *

—¡Admiren esto! —habló Emi mostrando el pequeño aparato ante los ojos de Nabiki.

Después de escuchar que Akane y Ranma tendrían una cita DE VERDAD, Nabiki se puso en marcha para armar todo lo necesario para esta premisa de primera o más bien, el regreso de la pareja más desastrosa de Nerima. Era un gran negocio que no podía desaprovechar. Toda la noche estuvo buscando su cámara y cintas en blanco para tener todos los momentos de este acontecimiento.

Al día siguiente cuando su hermana y su cuñado salieron, llego Emi enterada de todo y le dijo su plan que curiosamente era parecido al suyo, pero con la diferencia de que ella traía todo lo que ocupaba en su bolsa pequeña, a diferencia de ella que traía una bolsa grande y pesada.

—¿Qué es ese aparato tan diminuto? —preguntó Nabiki observándolo. —parece una cámara, pero un poco cuadrada y alargada.

—Es una videocámara, en unos años este será uno de los grandes inventos. —abrió la tapa para ver la imagen y características de la misma. —Es todo digital sin usar cinta, solo debe de ser una pequeña tarjeta de memoria que puedo guardar hasta más de nueve horas de vídeo y luego lo pasas a computadora y lo puedes volver a usar...—explicaba la chica. —además, graba en alta definición.

—¿Alta definición? —pregunto Nabiki sin entender.

—mira...

Nabiki vio la imagen y se asombró de la calidad de la imagen, parecía que lo viera sus propios ojos ¿o no?... aún mejor que eso.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamó asombrada.

Izanami estaba sentada recargando su cabeza en el escritorio, los brazos colgados y muy seria, jugando con un lápiz que encontró ahí. Emi la miraba muy pensativa, tal vez aún sentía algo o no le caía mucho la idea de que ellos salieran.

—¿Te piensas quedar ahí? —preguntó Emi preocupada por ella.

Izanami no se movió y no dejo de jugar con el lápiz.

—No tengo nada que hacer ahí...—respondió secamente. —ellos decidirán... o tal vez no lo harán...

Se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta, sentía furia, pero no era su casa para darse ese tipo de atribuciones.

Las chicas solo se quedaron pestañando viendo la puerta.

Izanami salió de la casa dando pasos rápidos sin llegar a correr hasta que llegó al lago que se encontraba cerca, o alguna especie de lago, decía Izanami. Bajó y se quedó mirando como el agua corría a una sola dirección. Miró a sus pies y había una bolsa de regalo, subió la mirada y estaba Usui mirando el agua como lo hacía ella hace un momento.

La chica agarró la bolsa y se puso lo que traía en ella. Era la misma ropa que traía Usui, se agarró el cabello y lo metió dentro del sombrero negro, dejando algunos mechones colgando en su rostro y poniéndose lentes oscuros.

Podía escuchar el sonido de como soplaba el viento y lo demás era solo silencio. Usui miró a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me convirtiera en tu aliado en alguna de tus travesuras. —confesó Usui seriamente.

—y yo nunca pensé que estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo. —contestó la chica con mucha seriedad.

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

—¿A dónde irán primero? —preguntó Usui para iniciar la operación.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Comerás tu helado? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa que Ranma lo interpretaba como una burla. —¿o necesitas convertirte en chica para hacerlo?

Los chicos estaban en la heladería en donde siempre iban cuando estaba en la escuela, y sentados en la misma mesa.

—Siempre odie eso...—susurró Akane.

Ranma la miró, normalmente no comería un helado como hombre, era una vergüenza hacerlo en ese estado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, no se estaba tomando las cosas de manera seria. Siempre quiso que Akane fuera más fuerte en el sentido de que siempre la considero inmadura, aunque él también lo era, pero esta Akane lo sacaba de quicio, no le importa si hiere a la persona enfrente con sus palabras. Aún así no entendía porque esa actitud se le hacía encantadora en ella. Le hacía pensar cosas que no debía, aunque puede que eso algún día sucediera aunque no olvidaba el hecho de que ella ya fue de alguien y eso lo enfurecía.

—No se supone que empezaríamos de nuevo. —espetó Ranma pensando que hablaba del pasado.

—Eso mismo té dije cuando la primera parada querías ir a comer al local de Ukyo. —sonrió forzada la chica ganando un punto en esta ocasión.

Ranma solo se maldijo. No podía soportar esta situación. No importaba, tenían que hablar del pasado, era algo para poder continuar.

—Akane, suficiente. —se puso serio. —No podemos seguir con esto.

Akane empezó a prestarle atención sin darle a entender eso al chico. Puso su codo en la mesa y se recargo poniendo su mejilla izquierda en su puño, viendo hacia la ventana, pero sin dejar de escuchar al chico.

—Ambos cometimos errores... y si lo que quieres es que pida perdón, te lo digo sinceramente... perdón.

Akane cambió su mirada asombro.

—Pero viendo el caracter que ahora tienes, creo que no es lo que pides. —siguió hablando con una mirada triste. —Decepcione a tu padre y si él se hubiera enterado nuevamente habría muerto. Mi padre por la tristeza de ver partir a su amigo, se descuidó y murió poco tiempo después. Yo tampoco la he tenido fácil y sé que tú también, ya que, a diferencia tuya, yo cuidé de tus hermanas y fueron un gran apoyo, aunque Nabiki siempre me quería correr, pero sabía que no lo hacía con esa intención. Pero tú estuviste sola y con extraños. Aunque supe que también una de las razones porque no regresabas es porque tenías una tobillera en tu pie izquierdo y monitoreaba en que sitio estabas...

—Fue una de las condiciones para que quedara libre. —interrumpió Akane. —Tenía un cierto rango y si me salía del lugar establecido, volvería a prisión. Si no lo hubiera tenido, hubiera ido a ver a mis hermanas de inmediato, claro, evitando encontrarme contigo.

Eso le dolió a Ranma.

—Continua...—dijo Akane.

—Yo no me fui porque aún tenía esperanza de volverte a ver y si no querías volverme a ver, solo te pediría eso, que me perdonarás por no haber sido el amigo y prometido que debía ser.

Akane dejó de mirar la ventana para mirarlo a ver con asombro. Quería llorar, pero no podía, prometió no volver a sufrir por él. Sentía un dolor tan grande en su pecho que no podía evitarlo.

Unas mesas al fondo, se encontraba Emi grabando con su mini cámara que lo sostenía del basto y una lagrima salían de sus ojos al escuchar eso. Nabiki le era indiferente las palabras de Ranma, pero en cierta manera le sorprendió que fuera sincero con su hermana.

En la esquina contraria del pequeño local estaban Usui e Izanami con gafas y observaban a la pareja sin dejar de probar el helado que tenía ambos. La sinceridad de Ranma los había asombrado, pero aun así arruinaría su cita, sin embargo, solo dejaran pasar eso por esta ocasión. Pero, ya no había marcha atrás, porque Izanami ya había hecho algo.

En la barra se encontraba otra persona que tomaba una malteada, un hombre joven vestido de forma casual, pero con un sombrero igual al de Usui e Izanami solo que de color café, escuchaba también esa confesión. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y era ni más ni menos que Raiko.

Akane cambió su mirada para verlo sin distraerse. Ranma se dio cuenta de su mirada lo que lo puso nervioso.

—Acepto tu perdón... —contestó Akane, asombrando a todos y sobretodo a Ranma, que miraba un destello de esperanza. —pero yo no lo haré porque no tengo nada que perdonar. —contestó con indiferencia.

Todos casi se van para atrás. Raiko casi escupe la bebida pasando su mano por su rostro.

—No cabe duda de que es mi madre. —dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Ranma tenía una expresión de decepción y odio hacia la chica.

—Mejor dejemos las cosas así ¿No? —espetó Ranma intentado sonreír. —¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

Akane vio el helado del chico y vio algo extraño que salía de la nieve, no se había dado cuenta de ese líquido negro que podía asegurar que no era chocolate, si Ranma no hubiera tardado en comerlo y se derritiera un poco no se hubiera percatado. Parecía... ¿Soya?

—Primero come tu helado y lo pensare mientras. —sonrió la chica.

Ni modo, ya estaba y no podía hacer nada.

Ranma probó su nieve y tenía un sabor raro que hizo que lo escupiera y no tardo en caer al piso, no podía quitar el sabor de su garganta, sentía que se ahogaba. Akane lo miraba sin ninguna. Miró el helado y lo probó poniendo su dedo en ese líquido, solo un poco. Akane se asqueo y se dio cuenta que era aceite de carro.

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban impactados por la película. Tal vez había sido mala idea, pensaba Akane, pero era lo que mejor pudo pensar para detener un poco la tensión entre ellos y funciono...

Había sangre muy explícita, lo cual, cada grito y cada corte de algún miembro del cuerpo hacía que los chicos se hicieran para atrás y no quisieran comer las palomitas por el asco que le causaba las escenas de la película.

—¿Por qué elegiste esta película? —preguntó Akane con la cara tiesa.

—Me lo recomendó el chico de la taquilla. —respondió el chico con la misma cara de Akane. —Además ¿No eres policía? se supone que miras esto todos los días.

—No estoy en él área de asesinos y violadores. —respondió Akane con dificultad.

Más arriba de ellos se encontraban Izanami y Usui con las mismas expresiones que los chicos.

—¿Por qué le recomendaste esta película a Ranma? —preguntó Izanami tapándose los ojos viendo de vez en cuando la pantalla.

—Me dijiste que me hiciera pasar por el vendedor y les recomendará una película que definitivamente odiarían e hiciera que se pelearan. —contestó Usui con los ojos en blanco por la abominación que miraba.

—Sí, pero debías tomar en cuenta que también la veríamos. —dijo aterrada y con dificultad.

Una escena provocó el grito de todos haciendo que Izanami abrazara a Usui por un largo periodo. Después ellos dos se dieron cuenta y se voltearon a ver. Se separaron rápidamente recorriendo dos lugares cada uno con la cara ardiendo.

Asientos más adelante se encontraba Emi y Nabiki. Emi grabando a Usui e Izanami que curiosamente se dio cuenta de su presencia. Por otra parte, Nabiki, grababa con una cámara parecida a la de Emi, a Ranma y Akane que hasta el momento no mostraba algún acercamiento o algo que los pudiera comprometer.

—Que bueno que traía otra cámara. —comentó Emi en voz baja a Nabiki.

—Ganaremos mucho por esto. —sonrió la chica con los ojos brillosos.

Más arriba de todos ellos, se encontraba Raiko que comía tranquilamente las palomitas mientras veía como descuartizaban a un hombre.

—Me doy cuenta de que el mundo aquí afuera, no es tan malo. — comentó el chico con palomitas en la boca.—Aunque seria mejor que hubiera algo de amor prohibido.

* * *

—¿Así que Midori les recomendó a Akane y Ranma salir en una cita? —preguntó Shun que caminaba por las calles de Nerima a lado de Maru.

—Así es. —contestó Maru. —por eso Midori nos envió a nosotros para vigilarlos y que no vaya a ver ningún problema.

—Sí, pero hay que tomar en cuenta de que los demás por referirme a tu padre e Izanami pueden provocar un desastre en la interacción de ellos.

Mientras caminaban pudieron ver pasar de lejos a Ranma y Akane caminando muy calmadamente y conversando.

—Parece que no habido ningún problema. —sonrió Shun.

Más tarde atrás de ellos pasaron Usui e Izanami de manera "sospechosa" en el sentido de que era más que obvio que venía espiando y persiguiendo a la pareja. Shun se quedó estático y con los ojos en blanco. Parecían una comedía mala de televisión. Después de ellos pasaron Emi y Nabiki siguiéndolos con las minis cámara en las manos.

Después de ellas paso Raiko mirando por todos lados para ver qué nadie lo viera. y se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Aunque para Maru fue más que claro que se trataba de su querido amigo.

—Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. —comentó Maru sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Llegaron a una feria de gran tamaño recién reinaugurado. Los chicos no querían subir a las atracciones, pero si visitar el cuarto de los espejos y sobretodo el cuarto de las mejores técnicas asesinas que habido a lo largo de los años. Con fotos de los mejores asesinos de la historia con su respectiva narrativa de cómo llegaron a ser famosos.

Ranma y Akane entraron y la chica no tardo en emocionarse por la sensación de ver la historia de todos ellos. Sinceramente estaba feliz de verla sonreír, pero él no la estaba pasando nada bien. Se detuvo un momento cuando ella estaba leyendo una etiqueta con la historia que estaba abajo del retrato de un hombre con una cicatriz en el ojo y una sonrisa espeluznante. Los ojos de Akane brillaban de emoción más que nunca.

Después de todo no podía quitarle su felicidad, pensaba Ranma, aunque fue de la manera más horrible. Pero dejaría que se divirtiera un rato. Sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y sintió un escalofrió y como su alma salía de su cuerpo al ver a la "muerte" con una túnica negra y una guadaña en sus manos.

—Morirás si sigues con esa chica...—habló la calavera con una voz tenebrosa. —si no te alejas de ellas, vendré por ti.

Ranma agarró del brazo a Akane y la llevo a la casa del terror creyendo que era el de los espejos. No dejaría que ella se siguiera obsesionando con ese tipo de cosas. Quería que esta vez, volviera ser la Akane de antes, solo un poco, pero si la tierna e ingenua chica de la que se enamoró.

Izanami se quitó la máscara con una sonrisa. Usui se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo.

—No creo que esto funcione.

—Conozco a Ranma, no lo separaremos de ella tan fácil. —dijo la chica. —pero el día aun no acaba.

La pareja entró al lugar, seguido de Izanami y Usui. Segundos después de Nabiki y Emi, y finalmente Raiko estando a cierta distancia de todos ellos. Después de ellos entran Shun y Maru.

Sin embargo, un personaje inesperado que caminaba con un gran mapa y una mochila enorme, se encontraba perdido como era cotidianamente en esa gran feria donde ya estaba hace más de dos horas dando vueltas sin poder lograr salir.

—De acuerdo con este mapa, la salida debe de estar a dos cuadras desde el punto en donde me encuentro. ¡Esto será pan comido! —habló Ryoga con una sonrisa.

Ryoga se volvió a concentrar en el mapa que no se dio cuenta que choca de hombro a hombro con una persona que vestía un traje blanco como de militar, con una capa negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, un sombrero parecido al de un policía y una máscara blanca sencilla, sin ningún adorno que cubría todo su rostro.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Ryoga sin dejar de ver el mapa.

—No te preocupes, Ryoga. —respondió aquel hombre.

Ryoga solo dio dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de la voz que había escuchado. Miró atrás y no estaba aquel tipo. Su corazón latía y juraba a ver escuchado esa voz antes, pero ¿En dónde? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Esa voz era muy familiar.

Ryoga quiso alejarse y sin darse cuenta entró a la casa del miedo, pero al entrar tropezó con una botella que salió volando hasta derramar el agua encima de él, convirtiéndolo en un cerdo, pero a pesar de su transformación no dejo de correr hasta entra al fondo del lugar.

Mucho más adelante se encontraba Ranma y Akane observando todos los alrededores, había telarañas, monstruos que salían de la nada asustándolos, sin causar el efecto esperado. En si, el plan de Ranma era el clásico; la chica se asusta y se protege del chico abrazándolo o agarrándolo del brazo. Recordando un poco cuando fueron a esa cueva donde había fantasmas auténticos, pero comparándolo con esto, era deplorables. Sobretodo porque habían salido de ver una película que te hacía vomitar del horror que esto, solamente era un juego de niños.

Por otro lado, Akane venía serena y siguiendo a Ranma, pero la verdad es que estaba enojada porque no la había dejado seguir en el museo de asesinos, y en lugar de eso la traía a esta porquería, pero tenía ganas de jugar un poco con Ranma para darle una lección, lo que él no sabía y los demás decadentes y descendiente es que, si hacían enojar a Akane Tendo, tendría su castigo.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, si bien estaba oscuro, pero con una poca iluminación y ahora no miraba nada. Las luces se prendieron y Ranma se encontraba completamente solo. Miró a todos lados, pero no se encontraba Akane.

Más atrás de ellos, se encontraba solamente Usui, no miraba a Izanami por ningún lado. Apenas estaban planeando lo que harían y solamente se fue la luz y desapareció de su vista. Nabiki y Emi por la oscuridad se perdieron y no encuentran a los muchachos a quien espiaban.

Más atrás se encontraba Raiko que sostenía a Izanami con la boca tapada con su mano y la llevaba hacia a atrás alejándola de sus padres. Sabía que era lo que planeaba y no iba a permitir que su existencia corriera peligro. Además de que quería continuar lo que habían dejado anteriormente.

Izanami hacia ruido para intentar hablar, pero le era imposible por la fuerza del chico en su boca. Le había tapado los ojos con su otra mano, sin embargo, quitó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

—¡Tu! —exclamó Izanami sorprendida de que fuera él.

Raiko no dudo en llorar y acercar su mejilla a la de ella acariciándola mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Me da gusto verte! —lloraba Raiko mientras seguía abrazándola.

Izanami intentaba quitárselo de encima pero imposible.

—Lo bueno es que traje mi cámara. —dijo sacando su cámara. —para seguir tomando fotos de ti.

—Tú tienes un fetichismo muy serio conmigo ¿No? —dijo Izanami con una gota de sudor en su frente.—no creas que no olvido lo que me hiciste en la bodega.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Estas enamorada de mi mamá. —comentó Raiko. —Además no puedo permitir que interrumpas su cita. Ellos merecen ser felices y vivir una vida feliz conmigo y mi hermana. —dijo con lágrimas. —Por eso haré que solo tengas ojos para mí. —dijo agarrándola de las manos

Ryoga llegó corriendo, pero Izanami lo detuvo con su pie, haciendo que se detuviera y se calmara a la vez. Izanami lo sostuvo y le sonrió.

—Ryoga, me da gusto verte.

—¡Oh! es el tío Ryoga. —habló Raiko acercándose al cerdito.

Ryoga se asustó al ver a Raiko, y luego miró a Izanami y nuevamente a Raiko y repitiéndolo varias veces.

—Si vez que se parece a mí, es porque es mi sobrino, Ryoga. —habló Izanami.

—Soy hijo de Ranma y Akane. —siguió Raiko. —¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Sobrino? —gritó viendo a Izanami.

—Sí, así que olvídate de mí. —espetó Izanami. —Tu amor enfermizo es imposible.

—¡Rayos! —Maldijo el chico. —Ni modo, entonces tomare fotos de mi hermana mayor...por seis minutos cuando la vuelva a ver.

—Aparte de tener un fetichismo con las tías, ¿Tienes uno con las hermanas mayores? —dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente. —¡das asco! no cabe duda, eres hijo de Ranma. ¿Espera? ¿Has visto a Nanami?—preguntó Izanami.

—Si... y por cierto, te manda saludos—dijo Raiko con los ojos entrecerrados y poniéndose a la altura de la chica.

La luz se volvió apagar y cuando se volvió a encender Izanami ya no estaba y Raiko tenía en sus manos a Ryoga.

—Es muy astuta. —comentó Raiko con los ojos entrecerrados.

Raiko intentó seguirla, pero una mano lo detuvo y por la pequeña o aparente fuerza que lo detuvo era ni más ni menos que Maru que le sonreía de manera siniestra. Raiko no evito sonreír nerviosamente mientras veía a su amigo.

—Parece que no aprendes la lección, Raiko. —dijo Maru apretando más en su hombro. —No sabía que tenías un fetichismo por las tías.

Izanami corrió lo más lejos posible de Raiko, pero repentinamente choco contra alguien.

—¡Usui! —exclamo feliz de encontrarlo y no evito abrazarlo.

Usui se quedó estático y con los ojos en blanco. Un leve sonrojo apareció, pero nuevamente se volvió a ir la luz.

Más adelante, Ranma seguía buscando a Akane cuando nuevamente se fue la luz y se encendieron a los pocos segundos. Sin embargo, alguien lo agarró del cuello y un cuchillo le era puesto enfrente de él. Su mirada era de pánico absoluto.

—Cómo no me dejaste seguir en el museo de asesinos...—susurró Akane en su oído. —Ahora serás una nueva pieza en ella. —sonrió macabramente.

Ranma podía ver toda su vida recorriendo su mente. La casa no era de susto por los muñecos, si no por Akane, tendría pesadillas en la noche o esperaba no dormir ese día para no tenerlas.

* * *

Después de su casi muerte, Ranma caminaba deprimido a lado de Akane. Esta cita no estaba saliendo como él quería, o más bien, como siempre la soñó. Salía con Akane cuando estaban en la preparatoria y consideraba más fácil aquellas salidas en que no eran en sí, una cita a esto. Parecía, que alguien quería arruinar su oportunidad de disfrutar una tarde con Akane.

Akane que estaba a un lado, ignoraba todo lo que pensaba su "amigo" "prometido" lo que sea que fuera. Pensaba en que tal vez no había sido un mal día, pero, obviamente presentía que esto solo era el comienzo de todo lo que había pasado en esta cita.

—Muy buenas tardes. —habló Izanami apareciendo a lado de Akane, disfrazada de hombre, con un bigote en el rostro. —Parece que ustedes son novios.

—No, estamos comprometidos. —respondió Ranma.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía. —contestó Akane.

Ranma solo gruñó por ese comentario.

—Bueno...—Usui apareció disfrazado con las mismas ropas que Izanami. —Si quieren saber si son el uno para el otro, acompáñanos a ver a Madame Lulu.

—¿Madame Lulu? —preguntó Akane, pero no sabía porque esto se le hacía tan familiar.

Entraron a una cortina donde había una bola de cristal en una mesa y una silla enfrente de la bola de cristal, sin embargo, no había nadie. después de unos minutos entra una mujer vestida de gitana y con la boca tapada y el pelo escondido con una tela. Akane solo se quedó con los ojos en blanco, no era tonta, conocía las travesuras de Izanami, sabía que era ella.

Ranma la miraba con desconfianza, pero desconocía por completo que era Izanami.

—¿Madame...Lulu? —preguntó Ranma.

—Así es, hijo mío.

—¿Hijo? —preguntaron ambos chicos.

—Da por hecho es todo lo contrario. —susurró Akane.

—Siéntense. —dijo Izanami.

Los chicos la obedecieron y se sentaron enfrente de ella.

Izanami acercó sus manos a la bola de cristal y cerró sus ojos haciendo ruido de..." poseída" según Akane. Se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que haría? pero estaba más que segura que todo esto era para separarlos. Lo cual se le hacía absurdo porque no ganaría nada haciéndolo, pero claro, se dio cuenta de Usui y le sorprendió que se aliara con ella. Nunca pensó ver eso alguna vez. Pero claro, no importa de quien estén enamorado, no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

—¡Lo veo! ¡LO VEO! —gritó Izanami haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y después los miró con una mirada dura. —Ustedes dos, no quedaran juntos para siempre, porque esta cita fracasara.

—Ya es un fracaso. —habló Ranma bajando la mirada.

Esto era el colmo, no es que creyera en esa mujer, era más que obvio. Jamás podrá perdonar su falta, aunque si estaba dispuesto a empezar de nuevo, pero no podía olvidar, pero él la orillo a esto. Le dolía, moriría si ella no está con él. Tal vez debió irse desde un principio y no esperanzarse de que ella lo perdone.

Akane se dio cuenta de su tristeza, no demostraba sus sentimientos, pero parece ser que él ya sufrió lo suficiente y aunque eso fuera cruel de su parte, estaba conforme con eso, pero eso no significara que ella estuviera bien, verlo de nuevo hizo que su amor por él volviera y si en verdad no quería que el futuro fuera como fue escrito para Raiko y Nanami, tenía que cambiar las cosas y eso dependería de ella.

Agarró la mano de Ranma y salió corriendo, pero no sin antes decir.

—El futuro no está escrito, yo escribiré mi destino.

Ranma seguía corriendo atrás de Akane y estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Akane, ¿Eso quería decir que lo perdono? Ranma apretó más fuerte la mano de la chica y corrió más fuerte para estar delante de ella. Corrieron para salir de la feria, no sin antes y sin que se dieran cuenta pasaban a lado de un hombre con una máscara blanca que estaba recargado de una pared y con los brazos cruzados. Por su máscara no se podía saber que expresión tenia, pero vio en dirección a ellos.

—Yo haré lo posible para que ella no sea tu destino, Ranma. —mencionó.—Ella nunca sera feliz y de eso me encargare.

* * *

Ranma y Akane seguían caminando cerca de la barda por la que siempre solían caminar en su adolescencia. Habían estado en silencio reflexionando las cosas. Tal vez esto no ayudaría a que volviera, pero sí a que ya no hubiera esa tensión o nervios de platicar o verse durante el día, después de todo vivían en la misma casa y Akane no pensaba en la posibilidad de que él se fuera, jamás lo correría de su casa. Esa ya era su casa.

Por otro lado, no le daría la razón a Izanami y Usui, era absurdo que intentaran arruinar su aparente cita, pero si lo que quería era pelea, pues la tendría.

—Bien, creo que este día a sido...—empezó hablar Akane.

—Aún no termina el día. —interrumpió Ranma.

Akane no entendía porque la interrupción. Creía que después de lo de la casa de susto y la tal "Madame lulu", no quisiera hablar con ella. Después le explico que solamente jugaba con querer "Matarlo", pero igual el seguía sin hablarle.

—Si te traje aquí no fue por casualidad. —dijo Ranma más serio que nunca. —Lo planeé durante toda la noche y te quiero llevar a un lugar que de seguro te encantara...

 _¿Así de fácil Ranma?_

Ranma dejó de hablar y miró a todas partes, juro a ver escuchado a Izanami pero no la miraba. Akane se quedó extrañada.

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó Akane. —¿Qué sucede?

—No...nada. —respondió Ranma sin entender que había sido eso. —Akane...—agarró las manos de la chica que la sobresalto un poco ese atrevimiento, aunque ya lo había hecho anteriormente. —te llevaré...

 _Por favor, Ranma, ¿Llevarla a un lugar mágico según tú, que me imagino que es el lago que está cerca en donde se ve la luna y grandes jardines puede hacer que Akane decida estar contigo para siempre?_

Ranma soltó las manos de Akane y sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Por más que buscaba a Izanami no estaba. No sentía su presencia.

 _Conozco a Akane, y sé que la chica que me llamaba todos los días desde prisión para contarme cómo había golpeado a una mujer en las regaderas y arrastrandola desnuda hasta el campo para que se rieran de ella porque le había tirado su comida, puede maravillarse con eso, estás muy equivocado. Ella... no tiene sentimientos._

Ranma no dejaba de escuchar su voz. Todo lo que le decía era cierto, no es la Akane que él conoció.

—¿Ranma qué sucede? —preguntó Akane acercándose.

—¿Por...por qué...por qué golpeaste a esa mujer... en las duchas y la llevaste al campo? —dijo paranoico. —¿Solo porque tiro tu comida?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane un poco preocupada por la actitud de Ranma.

—Hablabas con Izanami todos los días desde prisión. —respondió el chico exaltado porque no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Izanami.

—Si, pero jamás hice eso. —se defendió Akane. —Me hice respetar en prisión, pero nunca llegué a tal extre...

 _Vamos Akane..._

Akane empezó a buscar a la chica, sabía que los seguía, pero no la miraba por ningún lado. ¿Por qué escuchaba su voz?

 _Debiste haber hecho algo para hacerte respetar en prisión. ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Ranma? ¿O tienes miedo de que él te rechace porque eres una delincuente? Eres de lo peor Akane... pero yo estaré siempre a tu lado._

Más atrás, estaba Usui escondido atrás de un árbol. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero ya se habían vuelto locos y creía saber la razón ya que muchas veces le sucedió lo mismo. Su conciencia no los dejaba, y el peor del caso con la voz de Izanami era aún más torturante.

—Bien, aquí estoy. —llegó Izanami vestida de anciana y con un balde agua fría. —Me acercaré y le lanzaré el agua para que Ranma se irrite y así quede por terminada la cita. Sé que los demás planes fracasaron, pero...

—No creo que sea necesario. —opinó Usui aun viéndolos como se volvían cada vez más locos. —Creo que con tu presencia en la vida de ellos, ya es suficiente tortura.

No entendía Izanami pero lo sintió como ofensa.

—¿Es que no entienden la dinámica? —apareció Nabiki enfrente de ellos. —No importa cuánto intente arruinar la relación de ellos. —explicaba Nabiki. —No necesitan ayuda para hacerlo, así a sido la relación entre ellos y lo saben porque después de eso viene la reconciliación. —dijo señalando a la pareja.

Usui e Izanami dirigieron su mirada a los chicos y estaban conversando amistosamente. Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal escena.

Izanami fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó a ellos sin importar lo que sucediera. Le dolía, lo admitía, pero no porque ella esté enamorada de ella, sino por perder lo único que tiene y que vale la pena en su vida. Se puso en medio de ellos y no dudó en lanzarle el agua a Ranma. Provocando el chillido del chico que ahora era una chica. Miró a Akane dándole la espalda a su hermano.

—¡Bien! —dijo la chica quitándose la peluca. —Haz lo que quieras. —se rindió la chica. —Solamente si me dices que no estás saliendo con él por venganza, sino porque en verdad quieres estar con él.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Raiko que rápidamente Maru lo llevó atrás de los arbustos para que no los viera la pareja. Shun llegó a lado de ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Usui refiriéndose a Shun.

—Midori nos envió a vigilarlos para que nada malo pasara en la cita, —respondió Shun. —pero tuvimos dificultades. —refiriéndose a Raiko quien estaba agarrado de las muñecas hacia atrás por Maru.

—¡Akamaru! —gritó Raiko refiriéndose a Maru. —¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que que impedir que ella les diga la verdad!

—¿Qué Verdad? —preguntó Nabiki.

—¡Rayos! —maldijó Shun. —¿Dijo venganza? se lo dirá a Ranma

Regresando a los chicos, Ranma agarró de los hombros a Izanami para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Ranma.

—Te lo diré porque no quiero que en esta época se repita. —dijo Izanami llorando. —La razón por la que Nanami y Ranma desaparecieron fue porque Akane mandó a la policía a atacarlos porque tú le habías quitado a su hija.

Ranma comenzó a temblar, pero no sé porque le había impactado los ojos llorosos en Izanami. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en estos momentos? Pero extrañamente no quería verla llorar, es más ¿Por qué lloraba? No puede explicarlo, pero no creía en lo que le decía, él jamás le haría algo así a Akane.

—Pero lo que no sabes...—siguió hablando Izanami. —es que Akane, la otra, la mama de Raiko y Nanami, jamás te perdono lo de Ukyo y te enamoro ciegamente para vengarse de ti y dejarte sin nada, completamente solo... pero ella no contó con que quedara embarazada de ti y tuviera a Raiko y Nanami, que a esta última la ignoraba, y no la quería cerca de ella por el gran parecido contigo. Ella creía que la odiaba...

Ranma soltó poco a poco los hombros de la chica, se sentía mal, mareado y sobretodo asombrado. Miró a Akane y ella estaba como si nada, pero evitando su mirada. Si ella no decía nada, ¿Significaba que si era verdad? ¡Ella lo sabia!

—Tu te enteraste de todo eso y te llevaste a Nanami sin enterarte de que Raiko también existía...—seguía hablando la chica. Ya no importaba nada, no lo hacía con el propósito de separarlos, no era su intención, pero entonces ¿A donde quería llegar con esto?

Raiko dejó de forcejear y cayó de rodillas, el solo que le diga que él jamás supo que existió le dolía. Pero no culpaba a su madre, ella intentó arreglar de toda manera su relación con él, pero no la dejo. Prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto y estudiar, leer, practicar, todo lo que se le ocurriera para olvidar su terrible presente.

De repente Izanami miraba borroso, era cierto, llevaba un rato que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Recordó que tenía esa molestia, por eso lloraba, era el dolor tan fuerte que tenía y ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de gritar de dolor. Usui se dio cuenta y salió para sostenerla.

—¡Izanami! —gritó Ranma angustiado. —¿Qué tienes? —intentó sostenerla cuando vio que se desmayó. —¡Izanami! ¡Izanami!

—¡Izanami! —Akane reaccionó y se acercó a ella.

Usui llegó a ellos y miró el rostro de la chica. Sentía impotencia con solo verla así.

—¡Izanami! —gritó Shun quitando a todos para sostenerla en brazos y corrió sin rumbo. Solo quería ayudarla, un presentimiento, uno de un padre, le decía que algo andaba mal con ella.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

Ranma y las hermanas Tendo comían en el comedor como cualquier tarde de estos últimos días. Ranma comía con normalidad y sin ninguna preocupación alguna. Todo volvía a la normalidad, la familia estaba completa, bueno casi, su madre aún se encontraba de viaje, pero todo era como antes. Su relación con Akane era como la de antes...como... amigo. No le gustaba la palabra, pero al menos conversaban como antes, aunque... Volteo a ver a la chica, la encontraba a veces sería o como si no tuviera ganas de platicar y estaba en silencio pensando en algo. Pero sabía quién estaba en su mente y la verdad a él no le importaba.

—Iré a entrenar. —habló Ranma terminando su plato. —¿No quieres acompañarme? —preguntó Ranma sonriéndole a Akane.

Akane seguía comiendo con una mirada sería. En serio, antes amaba esa sonrisa, siempre quiso que le dedicará una así, que la invitara a entrenar era lo que más añoraba, significaba que le importaba y mucho, pero ahora no lo soportaba. Dejó sus palillos en la mesa y sonrió.

—No, gracias. —respondió la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa nuevamente, antes la amaba. Siempre que se la dedicaba era como estar en los cielos. Añoraba verla cuando estuvo ausente, significaba que le gustaba y mucho. Pero ahora, no la soportaba. Lo estaba evitando nuevamente.

—Espero que no te moleste. —dijo con inocencia.

—No te preocupes, Akane, —apretaba los dientes y sin dejar de sonreír. —aún no te sientes del todo bien y podrías lastimarte.

Se puso de pie y se fue dando fuertes pisadas que hacían que rechinara la madera. Nabiki y Kasumi miraron a su hermana.

—No sé si te distes cuenta, Akane, —habló Nabiki. —pero Ranma se fue enojado.

—Sí, me di cuenta, pero no me importa. —dijo indiferente recargando su codo en la mesa.

—En serio, Akane, has cambiado mucho. —comentó Nabiki con un poco de miedo por lo dura que es Akane.

—Hay algo que te está molestando, ¿No? —dijo Kasumi con preocupación. Puede que no haya convivido con Akane tres años, pero la conocía muy bien cuando algo le inquietaba.

Akane se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero no pudo más y explotó.

—¡Es que ha pasado un mes! —gritó la chica. —un mes...—dijo golpeando la mesa y poniendo el dedo índice enfrente de sus hermanas señalando el número uno. —desde que tuvimos la cita y el idiota no ha tenido el descaro de preguntar cómo sigue Izanami. —se desahogó, en serio lo ocupaba. — Ni una sola vez lo hizo, ni siquiera acompaño a Shun cuando la llevó con el doctor Tofu. ¿No se supone que es su hermana?

—Además...—dijo Nabiki porque sabía que había algo más.

—El muy ingrato de Usui me prohibió ver a Izanami. Solamente hable con ella una vez y ya no más porque me dijo hace un mes que no me parara en su casa. ¡También es mi casa! —en serio, necesitaba decirlo.

—Akane, —suspiró Nabiki. —lo que te dijo Usui, sé que lo hizo por el bien de Izanami. Se alteró aquella vez... ¿No es la primera vez que tiene esos dolores de cabeza?

—Al parecer. —se tranquilizó Akane.

—Pobrecita, —dijo Kasumi con dulzura. —pero está muy mal Ranma, dejar así a su propia hermana, sé que no se llevan bien pero tal vez la convivencia haría que cambiara de opinión.

—Porque al parecer, ella sí te interesa ¿No? —preguntó Nabiki con una sonrisa.

Akane evitó la mirada de Nabiki.

—Si sigue así, no me quedara de otra que decirle la verdad. —susurró Akane para sí misma.

Akane se levantó y corrió al teléfono, marcó a la oficina y no contestó Shun. Luego a la casa y tampoco contestaron. La chica suspiró, en serio no podía seguir con esto. No lo iba a negar, le preocupaba Izanami y además de que era la primera vez que sentía que se separaba de ella por un tiempo, ya que cuando dormía no sintió ese transcurso de los días.

Lo que más le dolía era la actitud de Ranma, cuando le comentó que le harían uno estudios a Izanami, no le interesó y ni siquiera quiso hablar con ella hace una semana que al fin tuvo la suerte de que Usui no se encontrara y Shun se la pasara. Ella había creído que no le interesábamos, pero le contó lo que le había dicho Usui. En cierta manera, tenía razón, era mejor separarse un tiempo para calmar un poco las cosas. Cuando Ranma pasaba y le preguntó si quería hablar con ella, simplemente la ignoro. Izanami no dejaba de maldecir a Ranma por teléfono. Aunque no lo admitía, le dolía. Si se encariño con Ranma, aunque no lo acepta y siempre lo maltrataba de forma verbal.

—¿Y si le digo la verdad? —se volvió a preguntar Akane.

Nabiki llegó y miró a su hermana, no le gustaba verla así. Tenía razón, había razón del porque su enojo. Ranma era un patán y le sorprendía que solo pensara en él.

—Akane, —llamó Nabiki teniendo la atención de su hermana. —hay una manera de que puedas convencer a Ranma.

—Si lo que quieres es que hablé con él, ya lo intenté. —respondió Akane. —Me ignoro el idiota evitando el tema y hablando de otra cosa.

—Pero puedes utilizar un método que nunca falla en la mujer para convencer a un hombre. —sonrió la chica.

Akane no entendía lo que quería decir.

—Se llama seducción.

* * *

Ranma salió del cuarto de baño después de ducharse por sus largas horas de entrenamiento. Le sorprendió ver a Akane enfrente de su cuarto. Aún seguía un poco molesto con ella, pero no se desquitaría con ella, no volvería a cometer el error de insultarla y hacerla sentir mal. Ya no era un niño y era hora de hacer las cosas bien y de manera madura.

—Vine a pedirte perdón por no acompañarte a entrenar. —se disculpó la chica.

Ranma se sorprendió por lo que dijo la chica, pero más fue su asombro cuando la chica se acercó a abrazarlo lentamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin importarle de que solo estuviera con sus pantalones puestos y el torso desnudo. No podía moverse del impacto de su cercanía. Se sentía tan bien, quería corresponderle y aprovechar, pero no podía moverse de los nervios. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. Aspiró su ahora y olía tan bien.

Estos días había sido tensos por la actitud de Akane, pero aunque se sintiera un egoísta por solo pensar en su bienestar, era porque no quería volver a perderla. Tenía miedo que ella nuevamente se fuera de su lado, no quería pasar por ese sufrimiento, la quería solo para él, que él fuera al único que mirara, su atención solo a él. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su cercanía.

—Ranma...—suspiró Akane.

—S...si—contestó Ranma en un susurro y él le correspondió a su abrazo poniendo sus manos en su espalda baja.

—He sido muy injusta contigo. —confesó la chica. —Me duele mucho que las cosas estén así, pero no importa lo demás, yo quiero estar contigo... de todas las maneras—esto último dijo de manera sensual.

Ranma se coloro aún más por eso último. Eso quería decir... ¿Ella quería eso?

Akane sonrío con maldad, sentía las manos de Ranma temblar en su espalda. Si era necesario hasta acostarse con él, no le importaba con tan solo convencerlo de que hable con su hermana.

—Ranma...—susurró Akane muy cerca de su oído. —dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? estoy dispuesta a todo...incluso...ir a tu habitación para jugar.

Ranma se sentía ansioso, sabía lo que quería, pero era muy tímido para decirlo, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a practicar para cuando tenga a sus gemelos, no lo dudaría y la llevaría a su habitación.

—Yo...—Intentó hablar Ranma.

Se escuchó que alguien deslizaba la puesta de la entrada y una voz que gritaba saludando.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Hay alguien en casa? —habló Shun desde el piso de abajo.

Cuando Akane escucho su voz, abrazó con mucha fuerza a Ranma por la furia de haber sido interrumpida. ¿Es que acaso estaban maldecidos a siempre ser interrumpidos? Maldecía a Shun en su mente. ¿Qué quería?

Ranma por su parte no podía respirar y su ansiedad sexual se fue al bordo.

Akane bajó las escaleras y esperaba que fuera algo urgente por esa interrupción porque si no, lo mataría. Se sorprendió de que también viniera Usui, la generala y Raiko. Ese fue más su asombro.

Raiko evitaba ver a Akane, tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, la miraba de reojo a veces y esas veces Akane lo miraba.

—Perdón por no avisar que vendríamos, Akane. —se disculpó la Generala. —¿Interrumpo algo? —Pregunto cuando vio a Ranma baja por las escaleras un poco molesto, claro con una camisa puesta.

Usui puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que aún sentía celos, sabía que era lo que estaban haciendo, conocía esa mirada de Akane.

—Akane necesitamos hablar contigo. —espetó Shun serio.

—¿Le pasó algo a Izanami? —preguntó la chica con preocupación, lo que causó asombro ante todos. Ranma solo le molestó que la mencionara.

—No, está bien. —contestó Shun. —De hecho, ya está desesperada por salir, pero Usui no la deja.

—Me sorprende que haya aguantado mucho—comentó la generala cruzada de brazos, refiriéndose a que ha durado mucho tiempo encerrada en su cuarto sin quejarse de querer salir.

—Es por su bien. —dijo Usui con el ceño fruncido. —No Akane, es por cuestión de trabajo. —espetó el motivo de porque estén ahí. —¿Podemos ir a un lugar para que los cuatro hablemos en privado? —preguntó viendo a Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma solo gruño, aún no olvidaba que fue su novio y eso aún le molestaba. Además de que no ha saldado cuentas con él. Ranma no se había percatado de la presencia de Raiko. Aún no creía que el fuera su hijo, el hijo que tendría con Akane, aunque aún faltaba Nanami.

—No. —Habló Ranma bajando de las escaleras y con el ceño fruncido.

Akane se le salía una vena de la frente, no ahora.

—¡Ranma! ¡No empieces! —le llamó la atención Akane. —Esto es trabajo, ¿Entiendes?

—No me refiero a ti. —se dirigió a Akane, Ranma vio a Usui. —él no ira contigo.

En eso, Usui se acordó que quería matarlo. Con todo lo que había sucedido de Izanami y ese nuevo problema que se presentó, se había olvidado por completo de que él lo quería matar.

—¡No es momento para que te pongas celoso! —gritó Akane.

—¡No es por eso! —respondió Ranma. —Quiero hablar con él ¿Podemos ir al dojo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Usui.

Usui sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sera en otro momento porque hay algo urgente que los cuatro tenemos que discutir. —respondió Usui con nervios.

—No te preocupes, Usui. —la generala le dio una palmada en el hombro. —entre los tres somos suficiente, habla con él tranquilamente. —sonrió.

Akane no aguantaba las ganas de reírse, simplemente lo estaban mandado al matadero. Usui se dio cuenta y explotó.

—¡Mas te vale que no te rías! —señaló a Akane.

—¡Oye! ¡no le grites! —gritó Ranma acercándose a él y Usui se escondió atrás de Raiko.

—Sí, Usui. —Akane dijo lentamente su nombre y sin dejar de sonreírle. —no me grites. —luego miró a Ranma. —llévalo, pero contrólate.

—Bien, pero espero que puedas compensármelo después. —sonrió Ranma viendo a Akane.

Todos agradaron sus ojos, entendiendo lo que quiso decir.

—¿Podemos pasar Akane? —preguntó aceleradamente la generala, para cambiar ese momento incómodo.

Usui se acercó más a Raiko.

—¿Tú crees que me haga mucho daño? —preguntó el chico.

—No sabría decirlo, tío. —respondió Raiko. —Nunca conocí a mi padre...pero recordando las veces que mi madre me regaño diciéndome que me parecía a mi padre...—puso su mano en el hombro de Usui y le dio dos palmadas. —buena suerte. —Sonrió poniendo sus pulgares alejándose y siguiendo a los demás.

Usui y Ranma se quedaron solos, ambos con una mirada dura que casi salía electricidad de sus ojos.

—Es por aquí. —sonrió Ranma muy calmadamente y dando señal de que lo siguiera.

Llegaron al dojo rápido, aunque para Usui fue en menos de dos segundos. Se sentía mareado y tenía los ojos en blanco. Lo sentía, era su fin. Ya casi miraba la luz que encontrabas después de morir. Incluso, miraba a la muerte a lado de él diciéndole "Hola" y que aquí lo estaría esperando.

Ranma se puso enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados, podía ver los cambios de expresión del chico, era un idiota, no entendía como Akane se pudo fijar en ese hombre teniéndolo a él. Pero después pensó que no la había tratado tan bien y que varias ocasiones fue un insensible, pero...bueno, pudo ella haberse acercado a él y la hubiera recibido con gusto, es más, ya estuvieran casados y podría disfrutar de ella y haber sido el primero y no ese idiota que tenía enfrente.

Usui respiró hondamente y ni modo, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de haberse metido con una sádica histérica que tenía un prometido que es peleador.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Usui causando el asombro de Ranma.

—¿Esperas? —Ranma levantó una ceja.

—Sí, para golpearme. —Usui se quitó su saco y alzó los brazos como una forma de decir "Haz lo que quieras conmigo".

—Eso era lo que quería al principio. —respondió Ranma acercándose a él.

—¿Eh? —Usui estaba confundido.

Ranma se recargo en el hombro de Usui y lo miró frente a frente. Usui estaba intrigado, ¿Por qué este cambio de opinión?

—Tengo un problema con Akane. —confesó Ranma.

—No conozco a nadie que no tenga un problema con Akane. —Usui entrecerró los ojos.

—Y como tu...fuiste su novio. —solo decir esas palabras le hacía hervir la sangre. —¿Quiero saber cómo llamar su atención?

Usui levantó una ceja. ¿Debía estar bromeando? ¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo le iba a decir como acercarse a una chica que aún le seguía gustando? No había duda de que esa familia estaba completamente loca. Esa pregunta era absurda. Sabía que Akane no era una mujer con la que se debió meter, pero las cosas pasaron por algo ¿No? Además, se cansó de esperar a Izanami, sabía que ella no estaba interesada en él, pero tal vez si hubiera hecho el esfuerzo, otra cosa seria.

Mejor le hubiera hecho caso a la generala, y enamorar a Izanami pero no quiso. La segunda opción fue Akane y si Izanami no hubiera sabido de la trampa para mantenerla controlada Izanami no se habría ido enojada y del coraje de no saber dónde estaba, no se hubiera emborrachado con Akane, fue el error más grande que había cometido.

—Tu eres el que deberías saberlo ¿No? —contestó Usui. —No hay manera, tú debes de encontrar la manera. Mi manera era que siempre había un motivo a discutir y ese era casi siempre Izanami.

—¿No me digas que tengo que mencionar a Izanami? ¿Eso quiere decir que siempre ella estará de por medio? —no le gustó mucho la respuesta, de por si no quería hablar de ella.

—No necesariamente, a parte no creo que lo necesites. Sé que cuando llegamos los interrumpimos. Esa mirada de Akane cuando esta excitada la conozco perfectamente. —dijo sin pensar.

Ranma apretó su hombro con fuerza e hizo que Usui temblara nuevamente, ahora si era hombre muerto.

—Creo que eso no venía al caso ¿Cierto? —dijo Ranma rechinando sus dientes y con fuego alrededor de él.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Usui con la voz aguda. —pero tal vez esto te sirva, yo soy yo y tú eres tú. No creo que sea necesario esta platica porque cualquier pequeño esfuerzo que hagas podrás llamar su atención. Para ti, dudo que no será tan difícil, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta de que debes tenerla siempre feliz. Tu mejor sabes cómo es ella cuando no lo está, bueno, más bien creo que ahora es aun peor. Busca el motivo que en estos momentos le está inquietando. —Usui estaba sorprendido de haber encontrado una buena respuesta en un momento así. Tal vez después de esto, él ya no tenga resentimiento porque le dio un buen consejo.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban en el comedor, la Generala se sentó a lado de Shun que estaba enfrente de Akane y Raiko.

—¿Y de que se trata? —preguntó Akane, por saber qué fue lo que interrumpió su momento de seducción.

—Este mes habido mucho trabajo porque estamos siguiendo a una criminal, que hasta ayer supimos que era mujer. —habló Shun.

—Yo le llame la reina roja. —comentó Raiko.

—¿La reina roja? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, resulta ser que cada asesinato deja una rosa roja y un corazón dibujado con la sangre de la víctima —explicó Raiko. —y eso me hace recordar a Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Akane pensó que eso no venía al caso, pero...prefirió no opinar nada.

—Además de que, según algunos testigos, esta vestida completamente de rojo. —complementó Shun.

—¿Qué tiene de impresionante? —preguntó Akane sin entender el punto de ellos

—Solo mira las fotos. —entregó el folder a Akane.

Akane lo abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que miraba. Había un poema escrito con sangre y una rosa al final de ella con el corazón dibujado

—Es...

—Igual a la manera como cometías tus crímenes. —respondió Shun. —Además de que lo hace cada dos cuadras y también la victima desaparece.

—Qué tengo entendido, Akane. — habló la Generala. —Todas tus víctimas no aparecían porque los cuerpos los derretías en ácido, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Puede que también haga lo mismo.

Akane cerró el folder rápidamente y vio a los chicos.

—Si piensan que yo fui, están equivocados. —contestó alterada. —Yo estado aquí en Nerima todo este tiempo.

—Eso lo sabemos Akane, —dijo la generala—pero sabemos que a ti te enseñaron a hacer eso.

Akane se tensó, ¿Sospechan? No podía permitir que llegaran a saber más de él.

—Por lo que puede estar trabajando para esa persona que ha querido matarte y mando a esa mujer para llamar tu atención. —explicó Shun.

 _Y lo logró._ Pensó Akane.

—¿Cómo es que llegaron a esa conclusión? —preguntó Akane. —No es que no los crea capaz de realizar una investigación. ¿Izanami lo sabe? Me suena a una teoría de ella.

—Nos hemos mantenido al margen ante Izanami. —respondió Shun. —Si se entera enfrentaría a Usui y preferiría que no fuera así, de hecho, fue Raiko. —señaló al chico.

Akane vio al chico que estaba sonrojado por la atención de la chica.

—Él nos ayudada mientras Izanami está ausente. —Explicó la generala. —Es muy listo, es igual o superior que Izanami.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres mi hijo? —preguntó Akane entrecerrando los ojos. —Los hombres Saotome son muy problemáticos y no son muy listo que digamos.

—Eso me lo dices en cada momento. —respondió Raiko viendo a su madre sin sentirse ofendido.

—Vaya manera de pensar de ellos, ¿No? —comentó la Generala con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—De cualquier manera...— Raiko volviendo a enderezarse. — necesitamos saber dónde se encuentra ese hombre con quien trabajaste, madre.

Akane se quedó sería, la verdad no sabía dónde encontrar a ese hombre. Cuando lo miraba siempre era en lugares diferentes y con una orden. Pensó en Miki pero no la arriesgaría.

—Más te vale que esta vez confieses, Akane. —dijo seriamente la generala. —No entiendo la razón por la que proteges a esa persona, sin embargo, toma en cuenta de que aun quiere el decadente. Creo que hace tiempo ya habíamos tenido esa platica.

Akane respiró hondamente. No podía, simplemente no podía.

—Si lo supiera se los diría, —fue la respuesta de Akane. —lo siento. —se disculpó.

—Entonces tendremos que investigar más. —concluyó La generala.

—Ahora el segundo asunto, Akane. —habló Shun un poco alterado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane asustada por el acercamiento del chico.

—Esta mañana llego Emi muerta de miedo. —dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Y?

—Su mano... ¡Su mano comenzó a desaparecer! —dijo llorando y tocando su mano.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Akane.

—Le dije que arreglara las cosas con la tía Nabiki. —habló Raiko recargándose en la mesa. —Dejó pasar el tiempo y ahora mi prima está sufriendo las consecuencias.

—Tienes que regresar con Nabiki antes de que Emi desaparezca. —aconsejó Akane.

—Nabiki no quiere verme. —contestó su desgracia.

—Ya veo...—habló la Generala. —ssí que Nabiki Tendo es la madre de Emi.

—Buscare la manera para hablar con Nabiki. —dijo Akane. —No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

—Gracias Akane. —agradeció llorando. —si no fuera por tu hermana, me hubiera casado contigo.

—Jamás lo hubiera permitido. —dijo Akane alejándose más de él.

—Oye, Akane. —se puso de pie la Generala. —¿No crees que tu novio y Usui se han tardado?

En ese momento, un cuerpo era tirado con la cabeza en la suela del piso de la casa y su cuerpo colgando en la orilla del mismo y sus pies tocando el césped.

Los cuatro chicos quedaron estáticos y con los ojos en blanco.

Shun se levantó a ver a su amigo que estaba todo golpeado. Las mejillas hechas bola y de color rojo y su ojo izquierdo de color morado y sangre en sus fosas nasales. Su camisa blanca está sucia de tierra y de sangre. Estaba acabado, lo había matado, decía Akane.

Akane miró a Ranma que aun miraba a Usui con un rostro indiferente, miró a Akane y le sonrió.

—¿No pudiste ser mas delicado? —preguntó Akane acercándose a él. —¡A diferencia tuya no es un artista marcia!

—Aunque no lo creas, fui bondadoso con él, —contestó engreídamente y una sonrisa vencedora. —pudo ser peor.

—Pues yo no seré bondadosa contigo...—lo iba a golpear, pero Raiko la detuvó agarrándola por atrás.

—¡Mamá no lo mates! —gritó Raiko mientras ella intentaba zafarse de él moviendo manos y piernas. —Mi hermana y yo todavía no nacemos.

Shun pudo sujetar a Usui y puso el brazo de su amigo alrededor de su cuello y hombro. Se dio cuenta que estaba consciente y apenas podía respirar lo que provoco un alivio en Shun.

—Oigan, no me culpen de todo. —habló Ranma. —Él dijo que hiciera lo que sea con él y lo hice.

—Sí, pero Usui es un idiota. —contestó Akane alterada y aun en brazos de Raiko.

—¡Oye! ¿Aun en este estado me insultas? —gritó Usui recuperando un poco de fuerzas.

—¡Calma! —respondió Akane soltándose de Raiko. —solo estaba jugando, cariño. —Akane se tapó la boca cuando dijo esa palabra.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Ranma corriendo a pegarle nuevamente al chico, pero Raiko lo detuvo. —Ni siquiera una sola vez me dijo así. —se quejó Ranma mientras intentaba zafarse de su hijo.

—No lo mates, padre. —Hablaba Raiko agarrándolo con mucha fuerza para que no fuera y cometiera un asesinato. —Maru es mi mejor amigo y aun no nace.

—¡No te enojes! —gritó Usui porque nuevamente peligraba su vida. —Es la primera vez que me lo dice. —decía la verdad. —Ella me decía de otra manera, pero no le conviene decirlo porque es algo obsceno.

Akane agrandó los ojos y fue a golpear a Usui dándole una cachetada. Ranma se alteró más, lo mataría, ahora sí, no tendría compasión con él.

—¡Tú mismo te lanzas a los tigres! —gritó Shun porque cada palabra que decía era un motivo más para que se enojara Ranma.

—¡Vámonos! —gritó la generala. —¡No quiero seguir escuchando sus asquerosidades!

* * *

Akane entró a su casa después de despedirse en la entrada, suspiró al entrar después de todo el escándalo. Solamente esperaba que con eso, Ranma se sintiera satisfecho y no ocasionara más problemas con respeto a Usui. Volviendo al otro tema, les dijo que la mantuvieran al tanto de la investigación, quería saber si él estaba detrás de todo esto. Cuando entro vio a Ranma en las escaleras de manera seria y cruzado de brazos.

—Así que Emi es hija de Nabiki. —sonrió el chico.

—¿Estuviste escuchando? —preguntó sabiendo que así había sido. No le sorprendía, a Ranma le gusta vigilarla. Pero... ¿Eso significaba que estaba escuchando con Usui todo golpeado a lado de él?

—El hecho de que ella será tu sobrina, no permitiré que regreses con ellos. —sentenció el chico con el ceño arrugado.

—No puedes obligarme. —rio de lo absurdo y exagerado que era el chico. —además, con lo que paso hace unos momentos, mucho menos. —dijo refiriéndose a Usui.

—¿Sigues defendiendo a ese idiota? —gritó Ranma. —en serio, Akane... no sé qué le viste a ese, pudiéndome tenerme a mí.

—¡Que engreído eres! —arrugó la nariz Akane. —Eres igual o peor que Izanami.

—¡Ni me la menciones! —exclamó. —Si hubiera estado aquí las cosas hubieran sido peor.

—¿Qué tienes contra ella? —preguntó Akane queriendo abrir el tema de Izanami. —Es tu hermana.

—Solamente no quiero hablar de ella. —se acercó más a ella. —No la quiero cerca de ti.

—No puedes obligarme tampoco a verla. —eso si no se lo permitiría.

—Claro que puedo. —dijo agarrando del brazo a Akane con mucha fuerza.

Sin embargo, Akane agarró la mano de Ranma y a pesar de la fuerza la quitó y puso su mano pegándola a la pared, haciendo que Ranma se hiciera para atrás y se pegara contra la pared. Ranma se sorprendió por la fuerza de la chica.

—A mí nadie me manda, Saotome. —dijo de manera seria e intimidante.

Con su otra mano agarró a Akane de la cintura y la acercó a él, y sus rostros se pegaron peligrosamente.

—Esos idiotas nos interrumpieron. —susurró el chico pegando su aliento en la boca de Akane. —Podemos continuar donde lo dejamos. —se acercó a sus labios, solo rozándolos.

—También le dijiste idiota a tu hijo. —susurró Akane viendo sus labios.

—Bueno... excepto él. —sonrió el chico antes de tocar sus labios.

La besó lentamente, muy delicado en su tacto. Akane dejó de hacer fuerza en su mano y aceptó que ella la abrazara. Ella no lo quería hacer, pero no tenía intención de detenerlo, ya que si lo estaba disfrutando. La mano izquierda de Ranma subió pasando su espalda hasta su cabeza y la acercó más para profundizar su beso.

Ranma no entendía porque no lo tocaba, sus brazos colgaban hacia atrás mientras la acercaba más desde su espalda baja y la inclinaba más. Pero aún así ella la estaba correspondiendo y eso era más que suficiente. Hizo que se diera la vuelta para pegarla a la pared, poniendo su mano derecha en la pared y la otra en la cintura de Akane. La miraba a los ojos y despues sus labios rozándose, la mirada era de deseo, ella lo deseaba. Puede que se haga la difícil, pero sabía lo que ella quería, era su Akane, aún estaba esa Akane que conoció, de la que se había enamorado. La tenia atrapada, no tenía escapatoria. Sonrió y la volvió a besar, pero con más fuerza y ella no lo negó. Estaba a punto de cargarla para llevarla a su habitación, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Akane se separó haciendo fuerza en el pecho de Ranma y lo alejó para contestar el teléfono.

Ranma no entendía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza, pero lo que más le dolió es que ella no sonreía cuando se separó de él y además de que pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca. Se limpió la boca quitando la sensación de sus labios. En serio, ¿Desde cuándo Akane se había vuelto tan fría?

—Hola. —contestó Akane.

— _Akane, soy Izanami._ _—habló en la otra línea._

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica, aun limpiando la baba de Ranma en la esquina de su labio, babea mucho cuando besa y eso no le gustaba.

— _Supe de la mujer que asesina igual que tú._

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó extrañada ya que le habían dicho que se mantuviera al margen de ella.

— _Es una larga historia, pero resulta ser que tengo a Miki aquí en mi habitación._

 _Se escucho un estruendo por el teléfono, como si hubieran roto una pared._

—y _a Ryoga también. —suspiró la chica._

Akane suspiró.

— _De acuerdo a lo que me dice Miki, le envió un mensaje aquel hombre con el que trabajaste._

—¿Te lo dijo Miki? —preguntó enojada. —Ya decía que no era casualidad que te enteraras lo de Ukyo y Ranma.

—Espera, ¿Estás hablando con Izanami? —preguntó Ranma con molestia. —¿Esa tonta nos interrumpió?

— _¿Qué fue lo que interrumpí? Espera... ¿me dijo Tonta?_

—No importa eso, Izanami. —dijo Akane porque no quería otra pelea más. — ¿Quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijo?

— _Pon el teléfono directo a él._ _—ordenó Izanami._

Akane obedeció y lo puso en dirección al chico, no entendía Ranma hasta que escuchó el grito de Izanami.

— _¡YA ME TIENES HARTA TRASVESTI! —gritó la chica. —¡TE HARÉ EL FAVOR DE NO VOLVERME A VER! ¡PERO SE QUE ALGÚN DÍA TE ARREPENTIRÁS! ¡IDIOTA MALNACIDO!_

Ranma agarró el teléfono y le gritó.

—¡TU ERES LA MALNACIDA! ¡ME DARÍAS EL MEJOR REGALO DE MI VIDA! —Colgó el teléfono y agarró la mano de Akane y la subió arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Akane estaba asustada, y a parte se quedo con el pendiente de lo que le diría Izanami. ¡Maldito Ranma!

Ranma volvió agarrarla de la cintura nuevamente, la acercó a él y le susurró.

—Se bien que no es tu primera vez, pero si la nuestra y jamás la olvidaras. —dijo furioso. —Ahora sí nadie nos interrumpirá.

—¡Eh! —exclamó solamente eso y él la empujo hasta el futon y se puso encima de ella besandola con más fuerza.

Nuevamente en la feria se encontraba un hombre con una máscara blanca y esmoquin del mismo color. Tenía tres kunai en cada mano, rápidamente los lanzó a la persona que tenía enfrente dándole a la manzana que tenía arriba de su cabeza cortándola en varios pedazos.

La gente aplaudió por el espectáculo haciendo reverencia el hombre de la máscara. La gente se fue alejando y se acercó al hombre al que lo había acompañado en su evento.

—Gracias. —agradeció el hombre de la máscara. —le dije que no se arrepentiría.

—Por un momento si estaba un poco asustado, pero veo que eres bueno. —dijo el señor quitando el resto de la manzana.

—Le dije que confiara en mí. —respondió el hombre de la máscara. —He practicado esto durante toda mi vida.

—¿Vivió en un circo? —preguntó el señor.

—Algo así. —respondió el hombre de la máscara.

—Me iré, últimamente la ciudad es un poco peligrosa. — comentó el señor.

—¿Peligrosa?

—Si, no se había visto esos tipos de asesinatos desde hace tres años. —seguía hablando el señor. —Recuerdo que habían arrestado a esa mujer que mataba a hombres y que con la sangre escribía alguna clase de poema o algo así.

El hombre de la máscara se quedó serio.

—Ojalá la atrapen pronto. —dijo el señor. —que tenga una buena noche. —se despidió el hombre alejándose de aquel hombre de la máscara.

El hombre de la máscara recogió los kunai y también un pedazo de la manzana y se le quedo mirando junto con un kunai.

—Así que alguien está imitando a Akane, porque no creo que sea tan tonta para volverlo hacer...—habló para si mismo. — Puede que alguien este intentado llamar su atención... o la mía.

Recogió todo y regresó a su carpa, pensando que es lo que sucedía ahora.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

Akane se removía en el futon sin poder dormir. Solo tenía puesta la blusa de botón que traía y a un lado se encontraba Ranma dormido como un tronco como si nada le preocupara. Tenía los brazos estirados y uno estaba arriba de la cabeza de Akane. La mano del chico se encontraba en su cabello. Se puso de lado para estar lo más separado de él, pero el futon era tan chico que no podía evitar estar pegado a él.

No entendía cómo se pudo dejar llevar, se maldecía a sí misma por dejarse que él hiciera todo lo que se le vino en gana. No le correspondió con caricias, pero nunca intentó alejarlo. Se tuvo que aguantar todas las sensaciones que sentía porque tampoco era de roble, seguía siendo humana y fue peor cuando él estaba dentro de ella. El solo recordar tenía ganas de llorar de coraje. Nunca imaginó que su primera vez con Ranma sería así y eso es lo que le molesta. Pero tampoco puede negar que le gusto, si comparaba con Usui y él, definitivamente Ranma se lleva el premio.

Ranma empezó a removerse hasta pasar su otro brazo a la cintura de Akane, por debajo de su brazo y su pierna enrollarla en ellas. Su rostro lo escondió en su cuello, dejando que la respiración del chico le hiciera cosquillas. Akane no se tensó, pero puso los ojos en blanco. Ranma la apretó aún con más fuerza como no queriendo dejarla ir. Subió su mano hasta su pecho y lo estrujo. Eso puso a Akane tensa y con una vena saltada en su frente, acaso... Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando sintió que eso despertaba en su espalda baja. El muy descarado estaba despierto y lo peor, ¿Quería más? Después de tres horas sin dejarla. No podía creer que tenía mucha energía. Sabía que tenía que haberse ido y no lo hizo por flojera y además por lo cansada que estaba, la agotó demasiado.

El idiota comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando que le diera escalofríos por los besos que le estaba dando y además que tibios por lo que dejaba su saliva.

—Sé que estás despierta. —habló Ranma. Sin dejar de tocarla y recorrer todo su torso.

Akane no quería hablar, apretaba la almohada de la furia y sabía que los dioses no estaban con ella, parecía que estaba en contra de ella todo el tiempo.

—Fue una tarde-noche tan maravillosa. —sonrió el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla. —A pesar de que no me acariciaste.

En cierta manera a Ranma si le dolió esa falta de afecto por parte de la chica. No se imaginaba que los cosas serían así, pero quiso disfrutar con ella, porque a pesar de todo la seguía amando y eso jamás cambiaría. La haría cambiar de opinión y ganara nuevamente el corazón y mente de ella, solo él y no Usui. Eso le recordó que no había sido su primera vez, el muy descarado se robo ese regalo y eso le daba coraje, la apretó con más fuerzas como señal de que era suya.

Akane sintió esa fuerza, imaginaba lo que pensaba y debía ser muy duro para él, pero se le quitó ese sentimiento de lastima cuando se acordó que Ukyo había sido su primera vez, eso sí que le dio coraje.

—Porque me diste este momento maravilloso, haré lo que quieras. —dijo el chico desbrochando su blusa y metiendo su mano para tocar su pecho directamente sin dejar de besar su cuello y su mandíbula, pensó que tal vez así, ella quisiera otra ronda porque sí que él lo quería.

Akane sonrió sin dejarse llevar por las caricias de Ranma, parecía que ahora si atacaría por su objetivo, la razón por la que quería hacer feliz a Ranma.

—Bueno, casi todo, —habló Ranma deteniéndose y poniendo una mirada sería. —porque si me pides que vaya a ver a Izanami no lo haré.

Akane dejó de sonreír y de le enojo quitó la mano de Ranma que estaba abajo de su blusa y se disponía a irse, pero Ranma la volvió a lanzar con fuerza de regreso, pero esta vez poniéndose encima de ella para verla a los ojos.

—¿Eso me ibas a pedir? —preguntó con enojo. —¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Akane evitó la mirada del chico.

—No quiero verla nuevamente, no permitiré que me quite tu cariño y atención. — confesó el chico la razón del porque de su comportamiento con su hermana.

Akane se sorprendió ¿Era por eso? Como siempre, pensando en boberías, no había cambiado después estos años.

—Tampoco quiero que veas a Usui. —sentenció el chico besándola con fuerza.

¿Es que cada vez que se acordaba de Usui tenía que comportarse así? Ranma se estaba enojando porque la chica se ponía tiesa y no le correspondía ¿Es que ya no lo amaba? Acercó su rostro al de ella y puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —gritó el chico. —¿Por qué eres así? Me duele que no me correspondas y me hace ver como un patán. Si me enojo porque no pude ser el primero.

—Si estás en ese plan, ¿También te tendría que decir que dejaras de ver a Ukyo? —preguntó Akane seriamente. —Crees que no me duele que tu primera vez haya sido con Ukyo y además de que tú fuiste la primera vez de ella.

—Es diferente. —se defendió el chico.

—No, no es diferente. —respondió Akane. —¡Quítate! ¡Quiero ir a mi habitación!

—No.—negó el chico. —Ahora eres mujer y dormirás conmigo esta noche... no... lo harás todas las noches, ¿Entendido? —ordenó Ranma.

¿Desde cuándo se dejaba que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer? Esto ya era el colmo, desconocía a este Ranma, jamás pensó que sus celos llegaran a este extremo.

Ranma se dio cuenta de sus palabras, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba abusando de ella, no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero no soportaba esto. Puso su cabeza en su pecho y la abrazo, siendo delicado con ella.

—Perdón, Akane. —susurró el chico. —Buenas noches. —cerró sus ojos para volver a descansar.

Akane ya no pudo y soltó lágrimas en sus ojos. Se tapó su boca con su mano intentando calmarse para que Ranma no se diera cuenta de su estado, pero al final se quedo dormida con lágrimas aún corriendo en sus mejillas.

Ranma levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que la respiración de la chica era más lenta. Vio que había estado llorando. Besó su frente, luego su mejilla y se volvió a acomodar en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Respirar su aroma lo calmaba y lo acunaba para volver dormir. Al poco tiempo sintió las manos de ella en su espalda, Ranma volvió a abrir sus ojos. Lo estaba abrazando, eso hizo que el chico ahora si durmiera con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana, un día nubloso y con una temperatura muy baja. Akane salía de su casa bien abrigada, abrazándose a sí misma para sentirse más cálida. Camino hasta estar muy alejada de su casa hasta llegar a un parque en donde alguien la esperaba.

—Fuiste a ver a Izanami ¿No? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, yo le dije todo. —respondió Miki que se encontraba recargada en los fierros de los columpios. —también a Ranma...

—Me imagine. —suspiró Akane. —¿Quieres desayunar okonomiyaki? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Miki la miró con los ojos más abiertos.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto Miki pensando que era lo que ahora tramaba Akane.

—Entonces, ¿Tu eres hijo de Ran-chan? —preguntó Ukyo a Raiko cuando le servía un plato.

—Sí, —dijo el chico con ojos brillosos mientras veía su comida.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ukyo preocupada de que tal vez había algo malo en su plato.

—Es la primera vez que comeré okonomiyaki. —susurró fascinado.

—¿En el futuro ya no existirán? —preguntó preocupada de que tal vez tendría que dedicarse a otra cosa.

—Si existen, —contestó viendo a Ukyo. —pero mamá no me deja comerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que le recuerda al motivo por el que se separó de papá. —dijo tranquilamente.

Ukyo estaba con los ojos en blanco y con una gota resbalándose por su cabeza.

—¿Tanto así llegare a ser? —pregunto Akane llegando al local de Ukyo y sentándose a un lado.

Miki se sentó del otro lado de Akane.

—A veces eres tan cruel...—contestó Raiko. —que salgo con una que otra mujer a escondida de ti cada fin de semana.

—No cabe duda, eres hijo de Ranma. —susurró con cierto desprecio por lo mujeriego que era.

—No me sorprende de ti. —dijo Usui que estaba a un lado de ella, pero cuando lo vio tenía ganas de reírse. Estaba vendado de la frente dando la vuelta alrededor de la cabeza, curitas en su mejilla derecha, collarín y con el brazo enyesado.

Usui se dio cuenta de que Akane se aguantaba la risa y comenzaba a molestarse de tal forma que apretó tan fuerte el vaso que lo termino rompiendo.

—¡Oye! Tendrás que pagar por eso. —dijo Ukyo por el vaso.

—Esto no es nada comparado como cuando me vio Izanami así. —sonrió amargadamente recordando cómo solo en el primer instante en que lo vio, comenzó a reírse sin parar y fue hasta después de dos horas que se calmó.

—Si...Akane me contó lo que te hizo Ranma, —habló Miki. —pero nunca imagine que te dejara hecha una mierda, de por sí ya lo eras.

—¡Cuidadito con tus palabras! —gritó levantadose y moviendo su cuello lo que le causo dolor e hizo que se quejara y se volviera a sentar.

Después de un rato, Ukyo servía un plato a cada una de las chicas. Miki estaba impactada por lo hermoso que se miraba la comida que le habían servido, no se podía dar esos lujos, era comida que no era para una mujer de noche. Por otro lado, no entendía la ocurrencia de Akane en venir a lugar donde se encontraba la mujer que le quitó la felicidad, pero parecía que la chica no lo miraba de esa forma, estaba demasiada tranquila.

Ukyo se sentía nerviosa, no pensaba que Akane vendría aquí, pero al menos no venia sola y trajo a una amiga, claro que además de Raiko y Usui, pero hubiera preferido que hubiera sido lo contrario, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Akane... yo...—iba a hablar pero Akane la interrumpió

—No te preocupes, Ukyo. —Interrumpió Akane viéndola a los ojos. —Eso es pasado... estabas enamorada de él, ¿Qué se podía hacer? —sonrió la chica.

—Lo siento, Akane. —se disculpó la chica.

—Tengo un problema con Ranma. —cambió de tema, pero con una voz seria.

—Después de hablar con él y conocer su fuerza, —interrumpió Usui. —no me sorprendería que tuvieras un problema.

—Estoy indecisa si decirle o no la verdad... por eso tengo a una amiga que conoce la historia. —mirando a Miki. —y otra amiga que también es amiga del futuro padre de mis hijos. —sonrió la chica viendo a Ukyo. —y claro, también a mi futuro hijo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Usui indignado.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Akane.

—¿Esa verdad, tiene que ver con... Nanami? —preguntó Miki dejando de comer.

—Si. —afirmó la chica.

—No entiendo nada...—habló Raiko probando la salsa con su dedo y teniéndolo en su boca para saborearlo detenidamente. —¿Qué tienes que hablar de ella? No creo que tenga un problema, para mi ella es perfecta.

Miki, Akane y Usui levantaron la mirada y vieron al chico.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntaron los tres chicos.

—Si, como no voy a reconocerla, es igualita a mí. —respondió calmadamente aun con su dedo en su boca.

—¿Y entonces? —Ukyo esperaba lo que le tenía que decir.

* * *

Ranma salió de su habitación cambiado y duchado. Se sintió decepcionado de no encontrar a Akane a su lado, quería despertar viéndola a un lado de él. Pensó que durante la noche se había ido a su cuarto, pero cuando tocó y no hubo respuestas. Abrió la puerta y vio que su cama estaba tendida y su ropa de ayer estaba en ella. ¿A dónde pudo ir tan temprano?

Era verdad, no conocía realmente a su prometida, bueno refiriéndose a que no sabía lo que ahora le gustaba hacer. Durante este mes, se la pasó dormida en su habitación o si no en el cuarto de Nabiki o Kasumi platicando y a veces con él, pero casi siempre no le hacía caso, solo asentía o sonreía.

Cuando bajó a desayunar le pregunto a Kasumi y dijo que ella no se había percatado que Akane había salido temprano. Se sentó y desayunó. Después de comer salió de la casa y en la entrada encontró un papel doblado y decía su nombre. Lo abrió y tenía un mensaje con una tinta roja y al final de ella, un corazón.

 _Te veo a las 8:30 p.m. En el mismo lugar donde acostumbras a lanzar piedras al agua. ¡ES IMPORTANTE QUE VAYAS!_

No entendía ese mensaje, pero con eso empezó a darse cuenta de que haga lo que haga, Akane no se podrá separar de ellos, a menos de que se resuelva todo este misterio y si quería ganar su cariño tendría que ayudarla. No quería hacer esto, pero no quedaba otra opción que preguntarle a esa persona irritante.

* * *

—¡AKANE! —gritó Ukyo poniendo sus manos en la plancha provocando que se quemara. —¡Auch!

—Shh...—calló Akane poniendo su dedo en su boca. —no grites, Ukyo. —susurró mostrando indiferencia.

Miki prefirió ignorarlos y seguir comentó su quinto pan.

—¡Cómo no voy a gritar! —contestó Ukyo alterada. —Mi consejo es que se lo digas a Ran-Chan, ¡Tienes que decirle a Ran-Chan que sabes donde se encuentra su hija!

Akane puso una sonrisa nerviosa evitando la mirada de Ukyo, tal vez había cometido un error en decirle.

—No puedo creerlo...—dijo Ukyo más calmada. —de todas las mentiras y cosas que ocultaban, esta es la peor de todas.

—Si tú estás así, como estará Ranma cuando se entere. —comentó Miki con comida en la boca. —Hubieras visto a Izanami cuando se enteró de la existencia de Nanami... según lo que me contaron ella se volvió más demonio de lo que ya era.

—Miki sigue comiendo. —ordenó Akane con una mirada acusadora.

—Eso no importa, —habló Usui. —aquí hay algo que no está cuadrando con la versión de Emi y Maru y con los detalles que me contó Raiko, siguen aún esas dudas.

—La manera en que ella llego aquí, aun es un misterio. —comentó Raiko. —La buscamos por años sin éxito y claro a Papá también, aunque lo más probable es que él esté muerto.

Akane no quiso comentar nada al respeto.

—Por el momento no diré nada, Akane, —espetó Ukyo seriamente. —pero solo si tú se lo dices lo más pronto posible, si no lo haré yo. —sentenció la chica.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó el trato.

—Ja, si tardo meses para decírselo a Izanami, imagínate a Ranma Saotome. —habló Miki acabando su séptimo pan. — Al menos de que Izanami se te adelante para quedar bien con él y así acercarse más a Ranma y claro, te perjudicaría de eso no hay duda. ¿Me das otro? —preguntó viendo a Ukyo con una sonrisa. Ukyo solo puso otro más en la plancha, y después de un rato lo sirvió y la chica continuó comiendo.

Ukyo miró a Akane nuevamente y la miró preocupada y sería.

—Se lo dirás, confió en ti. — sonrió Ukyo.

—Cuando sea el momento. —respondió Akane devolviéndole una sonrisa.

—Yo me iré. —dijo Usui levantándose. —No quiero que en cualquier momento llegue Ranma y esta vez dudo librarme porque estabas conmigo. —dijo viendo a Akane.

—Cobarde. —dijo Akane sin mirarlo a ver.

Usui se molestó por eso, pero prefirió no pelear y salió del local.

Miki acabó su plato sintiéndose satisfecha y pasando su mano en su estomago, pero sintió la mirada de Akane y eso ya no le gusto.

—Si querías hablar conmigo era para algo ¿No? —preguntó Akane poniéndose sería.

Miki solo hizo una mueca, pero ¿Qué podía perder?

—Como sabes, apareció una mujer que está copiándote. —empezó hablar Miki. —Yo sé que tus amigos se mantienen al margen ante Izanami, pero yo sé lo dije.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Akane.

—Por un cliente. —respondió la chica viendo a Raiko.

—¿No me digan que ustedes...? —si era lo que pensaba la golpearía.

—No pude negarme. —lo confirmó Raiko tranquilamente y viendo a su madre. —la carne es débil.

En ese instante recibió un gran golpe de parte de Akane, lo agarró de su cabello y pegó su cabeza contra la barra, casi rompiéndola en pedazo.

—¡Eres una desgraciada! —le gritó a Miki. —Te metiste con un joven que podía ser tu hijo.

—¡No lo hice! —negó Miki.

Raiko se levantó con sangre en la nariz y una bola en la frente por el golpe.

—¡Yo me refería a la carne que se come! ¡Tampoco me dejas comer carne! —le gritó Raiko de una forma que le recordó a Ranma. Se quedó tan asombrada que no podía hablar.

Raiko se dio cuenta de que le gritó y rápidamente se arrodillo y pedía disculpas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! No quería gritarte, pero por favor no me encierres en el baño toda la noche como la otra vez. —decía sumamente arrepentido.

—No viviste con tu padre, pero bien que sabes la técnica del tigre caído ¿No? —dijo Akane con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Sinceramente Akane, yo si me imaginaba así a un hijo de Ranma. —comentó Ukyo decepcionada por lo que miraba.

—Entonces...Miki... —dijo Akane viendo nuevamente a su amiga.

—Vigile tu casa y cuando vi que los chicos salían rumbo a la oficina, entre para hablar con Izanami y le explique.

Akane y Ukyo escuchaban atentamente. Raiko se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

—Según ella, dice que "sin rostro" la contrató para llamar tu atención.

—¿Sin rostro? —preguntó Ukyo viendo a Akane.

—Así es como le decimos al hombre que me involucro en esto y que además a intentado matarme en varias ocasiones. —confesó Akane. —La última, fue lo que me causo que estuviera en coma.

—Fue el que te dejo en ese estado... ¿Ranma lo sabe?

—No.—negó Akane.

—Sabe de su existencia. —interrumpió Miki.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Akane. —¿Fue Izanami?

—Cuando ella lo supo, me busco y lo traía con ella. —explicó Miki.

Akane estaba preocupada, no podía permitir que él se involucrará en esto.

—Pero... la verdad no le creo a Izanami. —dijo Miki seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Akane confundida. —Raiko también llegó a esa conclusión.

—Yo que no soy muy lista, pero no soy tonta, en primera, si "sin rostro" lo hubiera planeado me hubiera buscado para que buscará a alguien que hiciera ese trabajo porque sabe que yo puedo buscar a alguien de confianza, sabes bien que él no confía fácilmente en cualquiera. Esta es mi teoría, esa mujer te conoce muy bien y no quiere llamar tu atención, si no la de él.

—¿Puede que él tenga un enemigo? —preguntó Akane asombrada.

—No lo sé, solo tengo pocos años conociéndolo y no del todo y lo sabes.

—Yo también llegue a esa conclusión. —habló Raiko.

—¿Y por qué me dijiste otra cosa ante los demás? —preguntó Akane a su hijo.

—Los quise distraer. —respondió Raiko. —Sinceramente, no podemos permitir que sepan más. Los decadentes y Los descendientes son dos organizaciones diferentes y no quiero que ellos se sigan involucrando en algo que solo concierne a Los descendientes. Eso hará que las cosas sigan cambiando.

Akane lo miraba con una expresión que sabía que era lo que pensaba.

—Suena incongruente de mi parte, porque la verdad yo quiero que sea un futuro diferente en donde podamos ser una familia. —dijo con tristeza.

Akane se sentía culpable y Ukyo tenía ganas de llorar, podía sentir el sufrimiento del chico.

—¿Se lo comentaste a Izanami? —preguntó Akane aun pensando en una respuesta a eso.

—Ryoga me pidió que no lo hiciera. —respondió Miki.

—¿Ryoga? —habló Ukyo asombrada de saber que él está al tanto de esto.

—Me dijo que, si ella en verdad es una Saotome, tenía las mismas maneras de Ranma. —explicó lo que le dijo. —Sabe muy bien cuando Ranma miente, e Izanami hace esos mismos gestos.

—Diría yo que algo esconde. —mencionó Akane recargándose en la barra y pensando cuál de las dos teorías era la correcta.

Izanami agarró el papel doblado y lo leyó. Su mano tembló, pero tenía que contenerse ante Ranma.

* * *

—Este papel cambia las cosas. —habló Izanami.

Ranma no le quedó de otra que viajar al centro de Tokyo y pedirle ayuda a Izanami. Ese papel lo dejo extrañado, pero a la vez preocupante. Estaban en la sala e Izanami le hizo señas para que se sentará.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Izanami caminando hacia la cocina.

—No, gracias. —respondió sorprendió de que lo tratara bien.

—Te reías de la ropa que usaba Akane y tú tienes una bata de conejito que usas para esconder tu pijama. —señaló Ranma, quería jugar un poco con ella. —Pijama que todavía puede ser peor. —sonrió el chico.

Izanami entendió el juego, su pijama no era tan mala, abajo solo traía una blusa de manga larga y pantalón rosa y su bata rosa con conejos. Aún que sabía que lo que quería era molestarla y no se dejaría.

—La verdad es que esta bata es de Akane. —comentó la chica. —Tenía mucho frío. —dijo sentándose en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de él.

—No entiendo cómo no puedes estar molesta por todo lo que te dije. —comentó Ranma. —Pero llegue a tiempo antes de toparme con Usui y Shun. No me hubieran dejado entrar.

—Lo dudo mucho. —empezó a reírse Izanami. — Después de como dejaste a Usui, creo que con solo hacerle una mirada fea te dejaría verme.

Ranma no evito reírse, la verdad es que no se contuvo. Se lo merecía y si nuevamente miraba a Akane cerca de él, lo mataría.

—Por eso te trato bien. —sonrió Izanami. —Eres mi héroe.

—Al menos tu si te pusiste feliz por lo que hice no como Akane. —dijo Ranma dándole la mano y chocándola con la de ella.

—Pero sé que estás aquí porque querías verme. —sonrió la chica burlándose de él y sentándose nuevamente.

—Claro que no,—dijo sonrojado evitando su mirada. —Akane anda enojada y si quería que se acercara a mí tendría que complacerla.

—Ahhhh, ya salió tu propósito. —dijo la chica. —Adivino, te sedujo, ¿No? Además, por tus ojos creo que fue de más. —después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y su sonrisa se borro, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Ranma la miró con una vena saltando. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Entonces, ¿Es típico de ella? ¿Lo hacía con Usui? —preguntó con la sangre hirviendo.

—Aunque no lo creas Usui siempre hizo lo que Akane decía. —explicó la chica. —Era un mandilón... lo hacía conmigo. —confesó recordando las veces en que lo hizo y lo lograba. —Antes y después de la aparente relación.

Tenía ganas de golpearla, pero se contendría.

—Izanami, dime una cosa ¿Te gusta las mujeres? —preguntó Ranma preocupado de que tal vez su hermana sea...

—Solo Akane, —confesó la chica tranquila. —pero me gusta Usui. —esa confesión lo dijo sin mostrar nerviosismo.

Ranma se sorprendió de eso. A pesar de eso dejo que anduviera con Akane. Emi tenía razón, había un triángulo bastante extraño. Pero saber eso, le provocó molestia.

—Así que...te gusta ¿No? —dijo apretando los dientes y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cálmate... apenas lo estoy asimilando. —dijo Izanami haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. —Usui últimamente se ha comportado bien conmigo, pero...

Lo que Izanami iba a decir fue interrumpido por un ruido al fondo de la casa.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

—¿No me digas que aún sigue aquí? —se pregunto Izanami.

Ryoga salió del pasillo con su mapa y su gran mochila. Iba a la puerta, pero dio vuelta a la sala y chocó con algo. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que era el cuerpo de Ranma y él lo miraba furioso. Lo agarró y lo lanzó al piso. Izanami lo detuvo del brazo. Entendía la situación, pero no era el modo. Lo agarró de su camisa y lo miró cara a cara.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le gritó. —Todo este tiempo supiste dónde estaba Akane y me lo ocultaste.

—¡Ella me lo pidió! —gritó Ryoga intentando calmarlo. — y si no lo hacía, me cocinaría como cena navideña.

—¿Sabe qué te conviertes en P-Chan? —preguntó Ranma aun sin bajarlo.

—Si, —contesto Izanami. —y lo descubrió en el peor momento, el 24 de diciembre del año pasado. Fue una Navidad muy divertida. —sonrió la chica.

Después de un rato los dos estaban sentado en el mismo sillón, siendo una chica y un cerdo, además que estaban mojados. Izanami no encontró otra forma de detenerlos.

—¿Les gusta su taza de té? —preguntó Izanami divertida con la situación. —¡Yo lo hice! —presumió dándole un trago.

—Sí, sí, sí. —dijo Ranma un poco molesto y Ryoga de igual manera, pero haciendo ruido de cerdo.

—Bien, ¿entonces iras? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si, pero si me acompañas, —dijo Ranma. —no quiero ir solo y si se trata de la famosa "Reina Roja" no quiero arriesgarme y que me mate.

—No pareces un artista marcial. —espetó molesta por lo cobarde que era. —Me gustaría acompañarte, pero no puedo.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué? —dijo Ranma asombrado porque ella no quiera acompañarlo. Conociendo a Izanami querría ir investigar y saber lo que pasaba. —y dices que yo soy el cobarde.

—No te molestes, no es por eso. —dejó su taza de té en la mesa y lo miró a los ojos. —Resulta ser que a los ocho llegan los idiotas. —explicaba la chica. —Me tienen muy vigilada y no me voy a arriesgar a tachar mi conducta perfecta. Me ha costado todo este mes y no la voy a desperdiciar en esa imitadora.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó angustiado el chico. —No se lo quiero pedir a Akane. Si es una mujer muy peligrosa le podría hacer daño.

—Yo me preocuparía por ella si estuviera cerca de Akane. —comentó la chica en un susurro dándole otro sorbo de té. — Además, yo creo que Akane podría deshacerse de ella fácilmente.

Ranma solo gruñó.

—Pero es cierto, no le digas. —aconsejó la chica. —Lleva a Ryoga y aprovecha para que lo lleves a su casa, a este paso jamás saldrá de mi casa.

Ryoga solo chillo maldiciendo a la chica.

* * *

Después de que se fueran, entró nuevamente a su casa, pero nuevamente comenzó su dolor de cabeza. No quiso subir hasta su cuarto así que se acostó en el sofá que era igual o más cómodo que su cama. Sabía que si se acostaba, no despertaría hasta que llegaran los idiotas a casa.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y Ranma está esperando cerca del lago junto con Ryoga. Ranma estaba desesperado, no estuvo toda la tarde y se preocupaba de que Akane saliera a buscarlo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Ranma a Ryoga.

—8:35—dijo Ryoga viendo su reloj de bolsillo.

—¿Así que estuviste involucrado en esto? —preguntó Ranma viéndolo con cierto rencor.

—Trate de convencer a Akane pero fue inútil. —explicó. —Además, después de enterarme de lo que hiciste con Ukyo, decidí hacerte sufrir un rato más. —dijo con una mirada acusadora.

De repente apareció una silueta que se encontraba en la orilla del puente. Los chicos se asombraron, ¿Será ella? La chica saltó y vieron que ella estaba vestida de traje como los de Usui y Shun, solo que todo era rojo. Incluso la mascara simple y sin adorno era de ese color. Su cabello era negro y estaba agarrado en un molote.

—¿Eres la reina roja? —preguntó Ryoga.

La mujer rio.

—Al parecer. —respondió la chica con una voz un poco madura. —Supe que un chico llamado Raiko Tendo me nombró así. No ha cambiado nada Raiko, siempre fue fanático de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Recuerdo que siempre quería que le leyera ese libro.

—¿Conoces a mi hijo? —preguntó Ranma que supiera mucho.

—Sí, crecí con él mis primeros años de vida. —respondió la chica empezándose acercar a Ranma.

Ranma comenzó alejarse un poco, pero ella se lanzó a él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. De repente su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos y tenía una sensación conocida, casi igual al aura de Akane.

—Me da gusto verte y conocerte... papá. —dijo la chica.

Ryoga abrió los ojos de más y se asombró, al igual que Ranma que se tensó y se puso nervioso. ¿Era Nanami? Sí, ella era... ella era su hija.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

Nanami aún seguí abrazando a Ranma, por fin estaba con la persona que tanto quería y extrañaba. Aunque este no era el Ranma que conoció seguía siendo él y era como la última vez que lo vio, se veía igual.

—Poco a poco recuerdo esos días, en los que tú y yo éramos felices. —relata la chica. —Me gustaba cuando me dabas mis clases de artes marciales, fue pocas las técnicas que me enseñaste y solo recuerdo algunas. —lo abrazó más fuerte.

Ranma seguía quieto sin hacer nada, sin corresponder ese abrazo. Desconfiaba un poco, podría ser una trampa y solo sea una impostora, pero en la forma en que hablaba y lo abrazaba parecía que decía la verdad. En su vida, jamás creyó que esto le sucediera y pudiera tener a su hija que era el fruto del amor que le tenía a Akane. Pero había muchas preguntas.

—¿Por qué a mí yo del futuro no le contaste de Raiko, tu hermano? —preguntó Ranma separándose de la chica.

—No quería que dejara sola a mamá. —respondió. —A pesar de que me trataba mal, nunca la odie, hoy se fue al futuro con mamá.

—¿Eso quiere decir que has estado en contacto con él? —preguntó Ranma.

—Si. —afirmo. —Me gustaría que pasara más tiempo conmigo, si no te molesta.

—No me molesta en lo mas mínimo. —no dudo en responder ante esa posibilidad.

—También...le mandas saludos a Izanami.

—¿Ella también lo sabía? —no lo podía creer, ella le había dicho que no sabía dónde estaba, pero no le sorprendía que le mintiera.

—Sé que le molestara, por eso lo hago. —espetó con cierta maldad.

—Parece que ustedes no se llevan bien. —comentó con una gota resbalándose en su frente

Ryoga que los miraba se sentía incómodo, algo estaba mal, pero no había duda, era ella.

—Ranma es hora de irnos. —dijo Ryoga.

—Pero... —Ranma no entendía la desesperación del chico.

—Tiene razón, tienes que irte. —dijo Nanami. — Mamá debe de estar preocupada, por favor, cuídala mucho. —lo miró a los ojos. —Solamente quería verte y que supieras que yo también existo.

—Nanami, ¿Has estado sola todos estos años? —preguntó Ranma preocupado de que así había sido.

Bajó la mirada por lo que no respondió. La chica saltó y desapareció de la vista de ellos. Ranma no pensó de que se trataba de ella, pero lo que le molesta es que ella esté asesinando, al igual que lo hacía Akane, se parece a ella, aunque no haya visto su cara.

—Ella no lo quiso decir, pero así fue. —Dijo triste. —Vamos. —dijo Ranma caminando para ir a casa de Ryoga.

* * *

Ranma llegó a su casa tarde, ya estaba oscuro por lo que sabía que todos dormía. Lo bueno es que no estaba Akane despierta. Parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que es lo que hiciera. Otras veces, aunque fueron muy pocas, se quedaba despierta esperándolo. Seguía molestándole esa falta de preocupación en ella. Pero si no fuera Izanami, pegaba el grito ¡Maldita niña! Parecía que ella era más importante que él. En fin, subió por la escalera y entró a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se acostó, pero no se durmió.

Pensaba en si decirle a Akane o no sobre Nanami, pero recordó las palabras de Izanami, era mejor que no se enterara. Se acomodó nuevamente intentando dormir, pero no podía. Seguía pensando en ella, aunque tenía la máscara sabía que había sufrido y mucho por no haber crecido con ellos, al igual que Raiko que había sentido su ausencia. En ese momento decidió que no dejaría por nada del mundo a Akane y que se casarían y formaría su familia, ella, Nanami y Raiko, los cuatro estarían juntos, sin importar lo que ella diga, estaría cerca de los tres y que esta historia no se volviera a repetir.

Se levantó de su futon y salió de su cuarto, entró al cuarto de Akane y ahí la vio dormida. En su mente vino sus recuerdos de cuando era adolescente y venía a su cuarto para verla dormir para poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba feliz de que no estuviera soñando, ahí estaba, con él, y nunca la volverá a dejarla ir de su lado.

Se subió a su cama con cuidado y la destapó un poco para acostarse con ella, se puso en su pecho y la abrazo. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

A los pocos minutos, Akane despertó y miró a Ranma en su cama, abrazándola. Era un descarado, desapareció todo el día y llega tarde y lo peor, viene a su cuarto a acostarse con ella. No le sorprendería que después despierte y tenga ganas de tener sexo con ella, esta vez no se dejaría. Eso esperaba.

Le quiso quitar un brazo de ella para alejarse un poco de él, pero este lo negó, aún seguía despierto. La abrazó más y le dio un beso en su cuello.

—No, por favor, —habló Ranma. —necesito que estés conmigo, si no, no puedo dormir.

Akane solo se dejó, parecía un niño pequeño que quería ir a dormir con su madre porque vio un monstruo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No lo iba a convencer. Dejo que durmiera con ella, no le haría daño a nadie.

Más noche, Akane estaba de espalda y Ranma la abrazaba por atrás. Pero eso duró poco porque ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Dormía tranquilamente, era un rostro que le encantaba, no podía negar. No sabía si era porque estaba sensible, pero con solo verlo, tenía deseos de estar con él en esos momentos, pero no lo haría porque sabía que Ranma no la dejaría en toda la noche. Siempre supo que era un pervertido, pero le encantaba que la tocara. Si ella no le correspondía de esa manera, era porque tenía miedo de volver a creer y nuevamente ser lastimada. Le dolía mucho porque si quería corresponderle, era el amor de su vida, de eso no había duda. Sin importar lo que sea y lo que paso, no lo dejaría ir nuevamente de su lado.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso, uno pequeño. Solo sería un momento, pero quería más y se quedó un rato así. Pero de repente sintió como Ranma la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba más y la empezó a besar con mayor deseo.

¡Al fin! Decía Ranma. Puso su mano en su mejilla y empezó a profundizar el beso. Lo hacía sentirse tan bien, lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Akane puso su mano en la de él que estaba en su mejilla y lo alejó de él. Ranma no quería, besarla en esos momentos era lo que más deseaba. Se acercó más a ella, estaba sus frentes pegadas y sus narices tocándose. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando su cercanía.

Akane no lo podía seguir negando, lo amaba, aún lo amaba y lo amara por siempre. Nunca pudo olvidarlo, nunca olvido a su primer amor, eso no cambiaría por nada del mundo y haría lo posible por cambiar su futuro. No había rencores, no lo odiaba. Estará con él por siempre, y con él, solo él y ese sería su destino.

Akane abrió los ojos, se sentía adolorida y cansada. Tenía razón, no la dejo en paz en toda la noche y esta vez, no se contuvo. Sonrió la chica en solo recordar su noche. Estaba boca abajo, con su brazo colgando en la orilla de su cama. Miró a Ranma y el dormía tranquilo, y el peor de los casos, desnudo. Ella no puede dormir así, se sentía incomoda así que después de que él cayó como ladrillo, se puso nuevamente su pijama que era de una blusa azul holgada y pantalones del mismo color y tela.

Al fin se pudo levantar o más bien sentarse en la cama, sus ojos apenas los podía abrir, tenía mucho sueño. Cuando se iba a parar, una mano abrazo su cintura y sintió como cierta persona levantaba su blusa y besaba su espalda baja. La chica solo sonrió, no aprendería nunca.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó Ranma con los ojos pesados. Aún estaba cansado pero feliz.

Su Akane, lo tocó y le correspondió. Eso lo hacía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Mi propósito era dejarte cansada para que estuviéramos en la cama todo el día. —dijo Ranma aún con los ojos cerrados.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y le saltaba una vena en su frente. ¿Que se creía el muy ingrato?

—Si tú lo dices, de acuerdo. —respondió la chica.

Ranma abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ranma. Pensaba que lo negaría, pero le asombro su respuesta.

—Si... al menos de que más tarde venga Nabiki con una cámara y peor aún si viene Emi con su mini cámara de alta definición para que ambas los vendan y se lo enseñe a todos. —Sonrió viendo al chico.

Ranma entendió el punto y brincó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

—Cuando termines, sales de mi cuarto para que pueda cambiarme. —le pidió Akane poniéndose de pie y camino hasta su closet donde estaba su maleta.

Aún había ropa colgada que era la que usaba en su adolescencia, pero no volvería a usarlas ya que algunas no les quedaba y otra porque no volvería a vestirse de esa manera. Hubo una vez, pero la tiene muy presente en sus recuerdos que Ranma se burlo de su vestimenta, pero era mejor no ir hacia al pasado, si no vivir el presente.

—No seas ridícula. —respondió Ranma aun abrochándose su camisa. — Ya te he visto desnuda, y una vez más no estaría mal. —sonrió el chico, pero no duró mucho cuando Akane le lanzó un zapato.

No fue necesario voltearse o hacer un gesto sin dejar de buscar que ponerse, porque lo peor del caso es que ya no le quedaba ropa. La mayoría la había dejado con Izanami y los demás. Solo se quedaría poco tiempo ahí y por las circunstancias termino quedándose más en su casa.

—Ni siquiera me queda ropa interior...—susurró la chica. —No puedo usar la que ya estaba aquí en mi cuarto, no me queda.

—Si te creo. —dijo Ranma levantándose del suelo y sobando su cabeza. —Tus pechos crecieron y mucho, —dijo inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa boba. —son un tamaño perfecto para mí.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y solo escuchar tronar los huesos de la mano de Akane, entendió el peligro de la situación y huyó de la habitación de Akane.

Ranma caminaba por el pasillo bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. Fue una noche intensa pero agradable. No podía esperar que fuera de noche para una ronda más. Aunque ella no quisiera, pero aunque diga lo contrario, sé que ella quiere porque no hace nada para detenerlo.

De repente escucho un grito abajo, conocía esa voz y siempre que venía era problemas, pero parece ser que a este paso, nunca se iría de su vida.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Izanami. —¡Akane! ¡Ayuda!

Ranma bajó para encontrar a Izanami aún en pijama y con dos maletas grande. Su rostro era de pánico y parecía que ahora si era grave.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un poco agresivo. — Es muy temprano y con verte ayer es más que suficiente.

—¡Qué temprano! Son las 9 de la mañana. —respondió un poco agresiva.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traes esas maletas? —preguntó Ranma extrañado.

—Una es mía y la otra es de Akane. —respondió Izanami.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó Akane bajando por las escaleras. —Ya me veía en pijama todo el día.

—Me da gusto por eso, —dijo Ranma y sinceramente que bueno porque así ella se quedará más tiempo, suficiente para convencerla de que viviera con él nuevamente. —pero que tú estés no me da mucho gusto que digamos.

Akane le dio un golpe en el brazo, el chico chillo por el pequeño golpe.

—¿Qué pasa Izanami? —preguntó Akane.

—Tuve que escapar de casa porque Usui se volvió loco. —respondió Izanami regresando su pánico.

—Ese hecho ya lo sabía, Izanami. —respondió Akane con los brazos cruzados y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Pero ahora es más grave. —dijo acercándose a Akane. —Tanto que intentó abusar de mi, sexualmente.

—Si te creo. —dijo Ranma con ceño arrugado. —Hizo lo mismo con mi novia.

—¿En serio? No sabía que tenías novia, un día me la presentas. — dijo Akane con cierto sarcasmo.

—Que chistosa. —dijo Ranma con molestia, no era hora para chistes.

—Está bien, —aceptó Akane. —quédate aquí.

—¡Ah no! Yo no lo voy a permitir. —se molestó Ranma porque la chica se quedaría.

—Es mi casa y yo mando aquí. —dijo con una voz tenebrosa que le provocó miedo a Ranma.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo. — dijo aterrorizado.

* * *

Ranma estaba limpiando en el Dojo, y ya llevaba rato que Izanami estaba con Akane y eso le molestaba. No sabía la razón, ella ayer le había dicho que Usui no le era indiferente pero el hecho que este cerca de Akane le provocaba temor. Sabía que Akane no tenía ese tipo de preferencias, pero no la vio en tres años, pudo haber cambiado. Si era así, el también se podía convertir en chica, tenía una gran ventaja.

—¿Fuiste al lugar? —preguntó Izanami apareciendo en el Dojo y dirigiéndose a donde el chico se encontraba. —¿Quién era?

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —espetó Ranma pasando el trapo por la madera de la pared. —Que tengo entendido no te gusta hablar de ella.

—¿Entonces era Nanami? —pregunto Izanami sería.

Ranma se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

—Siempre me he preguntado la razón del porque la odias. —dijo el chico mirándola, le dijo que jamás le hablara de ella en su presencia aquella vez en la persecución de Akane, pero siempre se quedo con esa duda.

Izanami bajó la mirada, él jamás lo sabrá.

—No voy a responder a eso. —contestó la chica con una voz grave.

—Por cierto, te manda saludos.

—Eso simplemente lo hace para molestar.

—Si eso mismo dijo. —recordó Ranma con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Ranma nuevamente se dio la vuelta y siguió limpiando.

—No te obligaré, pero tarde o temprano lo sabré, cuando ella esté aquí. —dijo el chico.

Izanami levantó su rostro. ¿A qué se refería?

—No lo sé, pero... sentí algo muy extraño cuando me abrazo, —explicó el chico la sensación extraña que tuvo en aquel momento. — pero algo me decía que ella sí era mi hija, no he tenido un momento de hablar con Raiko, sin embargo, cuando ella me abrazo fue un sentimiento de que ella era mía.

Izanami empezó a temblar y cerró su puño con mucha fuerza.

—Por eso sé que era ella, si, ahora lo entiendo.

Ranma se sorprendió cuando sintió que Izanami lo abrazaba por la espalda. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—¿Entonces porque no me puedes querer como a ella, si yo también soy de tu misma sangre? —preguntó escondiendo su cara en la espalda del chico.

Ranma quedó impactado por la revelación de la chica. Eso era lo que quería, así de fácil.

—¿Es porque ella es de Akane? Si, es eso. Mientras que yo soy una maldita bastarda de una aventura de tu padre mientras estaba casado con tu mamá. —se maldecía así misma. —Por eso me odias.

Ranma sentía algo húmedo en sus mejillas y empezó a mirar borroso, ¿Eran lágrimas?

—Yo no te odio. —habló Ranma.

La chica se separó de él y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta.

—Hubiera sido mejor que jamás te hubieras enterado de mi existencia. —dijo y después siguió caminando.

Akane estaba a un lado de la puerta escuchando todo, Izanami se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

—Hubieras sido una buena oportunidad para que le dijeras. —habló Akane.

—¿Para qué? la idea era que él se encariñara, por lo que soy, no por lo que es. —dijo con mucho rencor.

La chica se alejó y entró al jardín, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo cuando ella venía de regreso y caminaba con velocidad, regresando al Dojo. Akane se extrañó y la siguió. Ranma que se había quedado pensativo por lo que había sucedido, miró el cambio de actitud de la chica.

—¿Qué sucede Izanami? —Preguntaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

—Usui y Shun están en la entrada. —dijo con los ojos más que abiertos.

—¡IZANAMI! —gritó Usui.

Izanami se asustó y abrazó a Akane y Ranma con cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—No me puede ver, si lo hace me llevará con él y querrá nuevamente acercarse a mí y no me podré resistir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Akane alejó a Izanami para verla furiosa. —¡Era verdad! ¿Usui si te gusta?

—Bueno... sabías que cuando era niña decía que me casaría con él y entonces si eso pasaba tendría que suceder eso. —contestó la chica con descaro desde la perspectiva de Akane. —No como ustedes que lo hicieron antes. —dijo con celos.

—No cabe duda. —gruñó Akane viendo a los dos chicos. —Tenían que ser Saotome ¡Son unos pervertidos! —dio un zapatazo y camino a la salida del Dojo. —¡Ranma! ¡Vamos! Cierra el Dojo, no creo que la busque aquí.

Ranma la siguió dejando atrás a Izanami.

—¡Confió en ustedes! —exclamó Izanami.

La chica vio como ellos cerraban la puerta y se sentó en la suela del piso.

Usui y Shun estaban en el jardín esperando una explicación, bueno más bien Usui, porque Shun solo estaba preocupado por la chica y esperaba que no estuviera ahí.

Cuando Usui vio a Akane y Ranma salir no dudó en lanzarse a Akane para que le diga el paradero de Izanami. Iba a gritar, pero Akane se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo pudiste abusar de Izanami? —gritó la chica muy enojada.

Ranma en un principio pensó que era por celos, pero más bien parecía una hermana mayor que habían lastimado a su hermanita pequeña. Sabía cuando estaba celosa y verla así le provocaba cierta gracia. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera feliz, también estaba molesto con Usui. Su rencor por lo de Akane ya se le había pasado, pero eso jamás lo perdonaría, pero irse contra Izanami que es una niña desde cierto punto de vista a comparación de él, era un delito.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí está aquí? —gritó más fuerte que Akane acercándose a ella y ambos estaban a la defensiva, como si se trataba de una competencia. —Además, está exagerando. ¡No le hice nada!

—Si exagerar es que estuvieras encima de ella, no quiero saber lo que no es exagerar. —opinó Shun inocentemente.

Akane lo agarró del cuello y acercó el rostro de él a la de ella.

—Vuelves a tocar a Izanami y juro que te mandare al espacio para que te ahogues por falta de oxígeno y explotes como una bomba nuclear. —amenazó la chica.

Ranma se asustó, ya ni él ha tenido esa amenaza, pero se empezó a dar cuenta de que ambos no se separaban. Que no se tentó y le dio un puñetazo a Usui tan fuerte que era por Akane y por Izanami.

Shun miró a su amigo tirado en el piso sin ninguna preocupación. Vio a Akane que estaba con los ojos en blanco y pensó, después de todo no se olvida así de rápido.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Nabiki llegando, ya que escucho ruidos y quiso saber qué sucedía.

—¡Nabiki! —Shun se lanzó hacia la chica con lágrimas, pero Nabiki lo detuvó con un golpe. Pero no funciono del todo ya que se puso en los pies de la chica, suplicando su perdón.

—¡Perdóname! —suplicaba Shun.

—¡Ni loca! Podrías ser mi padre. —contestó con coraje.

—¡Nabiki!

Ranma y Akane miraba con una gota de sudor en su frente. En eso se acordó de Emi, no podía perder tiempo, sabía de algo qué podía juntarlos nuevamente, y con Nabiki nunca fallaba.

—Shun ¡Basta! —habló Akane.

Los chicos se calmaron, pero Shun aún seguía abrazando a Nabiki por los pies.

—Sabes, durante estos días, he tenido muchos gastos por lo que me preguntaba si me podrías prestar 100 mil yenes. —sonrió la chica.

—¿Tan poquito? —preguntó Shun poniéndose de pie.

¿Tan poquito? Se preguntaba Nabiki, ¿Eso era poco para él?

—Tu sabes que te puedo dar hasta diez millones de yenes, he ahorrado mucho dinero durante estos años. —dijo sacando su chequera.

De repente los ojos de Nabiki brillaron de felicidad, ¡Era el hombre perfecto!

—¡Amor! ¡Te perdono! —dijo Nabiki lanzándose a él y soltando la chequera

—¡Soy tan feliz! —dijo Shun llorando mientras abrazaba a Nabiki.

Ranma tenía una gota de sudor en su frente, no cabe duda de que Nabiki es la mujer más ambiciosa del mundo. Akane levantó la chequera y corto el cheque que ya lo había firmado.

—Pesabas que era broma. —sonrió Akane poniendo el cheque enfrente de Ranma y bailando el papelito.

Ranma suspiró, parece que no terminaría de conocer a esta nueva Akane. Sin embargo, no se habían dado cuenta de que Usui no estaba en el suelo. Ranma fue el primero en percatarse y llamó a Akane para que viera que no estaba.

Los chicos salieron corriendo directo al Dojo dejando a los dos enamorados. Cuando llegaron Usui estaba en la puerta del Dojo, mirando hacia un solo punto, temiendo que había encontrado a la chica.

Usui se dio la vuelta y fue donde estaban los chicos y suspiró.

—Tenían razón, ella no está aquí. —dijo el chico decepcionado y solo así se despidió de ellos para seguir buscando en otra parte.

Los dos chicos estaban confundidos y fueron al Dojo para darse cuenta de que no estaba la chica.

—¿Dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane pensó, ¿Será posible? La chica fue a un punto del Dojo y vio la madera media abierta. ¿Cómo supo de ese pasaje?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ranma, nunca se había dado cuenta de que la madera estaba suelta.

—Cuando era niña y me quería escapar de mi mamá cuando hacía algo malo, hice ese pasadizo para poder escapar. Da hacia al parque. —explicó Akane.

—Eras tan traviesa de niña. —rio Ranma.

Akane solo sonrió. Solo esperaba que la chica no se encontrará con Usui.

Ranma entró a su habitación y preparó su ropa para meterse a bañar, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Akane lo había seguido. Estaba parada en la puerta viendo al chico con una mirada melancólica. Ranma se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella y se quedó consternado por el rostro que tenía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma acercándose a ella.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —preguntó en un tono exigente.

Ranma evito verla, no le diría que había estado con su hija. No sabría que reacción podría tener, pero más miedo le daría que ella se enterara de que su propia hija era la imitadora.

—Fui a ver a Izanami. —respondió viéndola a los ojos, en sí, no era mentira.

—Fuiste por algo. —Akane no creía que fuera porque se lo pidiera. —¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada, ya te dije. —respondió un poco molesto y pasando por un lado de la chica, pero la mano de ella lo detuvo, lo agarró del brazo e hizo que lo volteara a ver. Su mirada decía que quería la verdad. —Te lo vuelvo a repetir, nada. —seguía. —Fui a verla para saber si estaba bien, como tú me lo pediste. ¡Deja de ser terca! Me iré a bañar.

Ranma salió del cuarto y entró al baño. Akane se quedó ahí y se sentó en su futon y lo esperaría hasta que saliera. Vio que su ropa estaba y no evito las ganas de acariciar y oler su ropa. Tenía su olor, su olor favorito. Sabía que algo le ocultaba, no es que desconfiara de él, pero que haya ido a ver a Izanami porque ella se lo pidió, no lo creía.

A los pocos minutos entró Ranma con solo una toalla puesta en sus caderas. Tenía otra toalla en la mano con la que se estaba secando el cabello. Akane no evito suspirar por el cuerpo de él. El solo pensar que lo ha tocado, no podía evitar excitarse nuevamente. Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella seguía en su habitación cuando la escucho suspirar. Se sonrojo levemente porque ella no dejaba de comerlo con la mirada. Akane lo vio a los ojos y sonrió pícaramente.

—Creo que jamás te he dicho que tienes un cuerpo hermoso y excitante. —confesó con esa misma sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó a él.

Ranma le salió humo por las orejas, ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud? Akane se acercó peligrosamente a él, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo besó.

Ranma la agarró por la cintura y lo acerco a él para que no hubiera ningún centímetro que la separara de ella. Akane bajo su mano izquierda acariciando lentamente todo su torso hasta llegar a su toalla y quitársela, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella. Sintió como cierta parte despertaba cuando una sus manos siguieron camino a su trasero apretándolo y acercándolo más a su cadera.

Se sentía tan bien besarla, y más que ella tuviera la iniciativa. Quería desnudarla y hacerle el amor, no podía seguir esperando. Dejo de besarla, besaba su cuello y también lamia su piel. Akane lo abrazó por el cuello y comenzó a morder su hombro provocando que Ranma hiciera sonidos y suspiros leves.

Ranma la empujó hacia su futon y la desnudo. Después de un largo momento, ellos estaba acostados completamente desnudos. Ranma estaba de lado viendo a Akane con una mano en su estómago y Akane esta acostada boca arriba mirando el techo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ranma. El chico la miraba muy pensativa, pensó que eso la pondría un poco feliz. Parece como si no la satisficiera lo suficiente. ¿Es que acaso no era bueno?

—¿Por qué estas pensativa? —preguntó Ranma. —Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que lo hacemos te pones así.

Akane lo miró y parecía triste, se puso de lado para verlo mejor sin soltar su mano de su cabello. Ranma tenía ahora su mano en la cintura de ella.

—Pero era otra cosa cuando lo hacía con Usui ¿No? —espetó molesto.

Akane se quedó en silencio.

—él sí hacia que lo disfrutaras ¿Verdad? Déjame decirte que yo puedo hacer lo que quieras para que lo disfrutes.

—No es necesario. —respondió Akane. —Además, la última vez que lo hice con Usui, desperté asustada porque Izanami estaba enfrente de nosotros y con una resaca.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella los ha descubierto en más de una ocasión?

—No, solo una vez.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —Ranma se sentó dejando a Akane en el mismo lugar. —Que tengo entendido, eso fue cuando lo hicieron por primera vez.

—Así es, Usui y yo solo lo hicimos una vez. —dijo sin emoción y sentándose con él. —En cambio tu...—gruñó la chica.

—¡No cambies de tema! pero fueron novios.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hiciéramos seguido. —espetó de la misma manera. —La segunda vez que tuve sexo fue contigo.

Ranma se quedó sin palabras.

—Pero eso no quita que fue tu primera vez. —eso le molestaría por siempre.

—Tampoco quita que tu primera vez fuera Ukyo. —dijo tranquilamente, pero por dentro enojada. —Pero estamos a mano ¿No? —sonrió Akane recordando las palabras del chico.

Ranma no evito sonreír.

—Izanami me confesó que no le era indiferente Usui. —quiso cambiar de tema.

—¿Y te molesta? —preguntó Akane.

—Sinceramente, sí.

—Pensé que no te importara lo que ella hiciera. —era lo que ella creía.

—Me he comportado muy mal con ella. —su mirada entristeció y esa mirada le sorprendió a Akane.

—Yo siempre supe que Usui estaba enamorado de Izanami pero él siempre lo quiso negar.

—¿Y por qué no lo intento con ella?

—Ellos habrán tenido sus motivos. ¿No? —la verdad es que Akane si lo sabía, pero eso no tenía que ver con ellos por lo que no había caso entablar con él sobre ese asunto.

Ranma se volvió acostar llevándose con él a Akane, ella estaba en su brazo de lado mientras él acariciaba su cabello y Ranma estaba boca arriba mirando el techo. No se decían nada, prefirió disfrutar ese momento con ella en silencio y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche y a pesar de lo tarde que era, la feria estaba a estallar de niños y padres que disfrutaba de lo que sería un buen fin de semana. El hombre de la máscara caminaba mientras observaba a aquellas familias y una en especial en donde un padre le compraba un algodón de azúcar a su hija. La niña tenía seis años y su cabello era largo y oscuro, sus ojos eran azul al igual que los de su padre.

Gruñó al ver eso, lo odiaba, odiaba toda esa felicidad. Él pudo tenerla, pero se la arrebataron. Por eso jamás perdonaría a aquella persona, su odio lo ha consumido por completo durante todos estos años, pero algún día, no muy lejano cobrará venganza.

—Oye amigo. —una mujer le habló y ella se encargaba de un juego conocido en donde estabas en un trampolín y abajo estaba un estanque de agua y tenía que lanzar la pelota para que la persona cayera al agua. —Mi compañero se fue y necesito que alguien esté en el trampolín, ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?

El hombre de la máscara la miró, pero él lo negó con la mano.

—Lo siento, pero tengo prisa. —contestó y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su carpa.

Adentro estaba amueblado y en frente tenía un tocador, donde se sentaba y se arreglaba. Estaba muy alejado de la feria, por lo que podía respirar y estar con calma porque había mas silencio. Se iba a quitar la máscara, pero de repente sintió que alguien estaba ahí. Esa persona entró y se sorprendió de saber de quién se trataba.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó.

Era una mujer que vestía con un traje de sargento color azul marino, cadenas doradas en sus hombros y todo lo que consistía en uno de esos trajes.

—Fue Miki, ¿Verdad? —el hombre se puso de pie.

La mujer comenzó acercarse con una sonrisa que para él le pareció encantadora, pero algo no estaba bien.

—Por un momento pensé... que ya me habías olvidado... por Ranma Saotome, Akane.

Akane tenía amarrado el cabello y lo escondía en un gorro que era parte de su uniforme. Tenía una pose firme y dura. Su espalda estaba recta y levantaba la vista. Pasó alrededor del hombre, observando cómo si se trataba de un soldado a quien le revisaba si no había ninguna falla en su uniforme.

—Mmm... te comportas de manera muy extraña. —habló el hombre de la máscara.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que... Akane jamás me atrajo y no pude verla como mujer. —respondió el hombre. —Entonces, ¿Por qué me están dando ganas de besarte y hacerte el amor?

—Entonces yo también te haré una pregunta...—dijo mirándolo ahora a los ojos. —¿Por qué te negaste a ayudar a esa mujer con el trampolín? ¿No me digas que aún le temes al agua fría? —sonrió la chica.

—Lo sabía, tú no eres Akane, —dedujo el hombre. —tu eres la Akane que yo conozco.

Akane se acercó a él y lo abrazó enrollando sus brazos en su cuello y acercando sus labios a la de la máscara, la cual cayó al suelo por Akane y ella pudo mirar la verdadera identidad de aquel hombre.

—Y tú eres el hombre al que no he besado desde hace quince años y que aún se convierte en una chica pelirroja, ¿Verdad? ... Ranma.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

—Y tú eres el hombre al que no he besado desde hace quince años y que aún se convierte en una chica pelirroja, ¿Verdad? ... Ranma.

Dijo eso y comenzó a besar a Ranma como hace años no lo hacía. Él le correspondió de manera agresiva acostándola en el sofá que se encontraba ahí y poniéndose encima de ella. Le quitaba todo lo que traía puesto. Después de batallar con quitarle todo ese estorbo de uniforme la dejo con una camisa blanca de botones. Había dejado de besarla por concentrarse en quitárselo y se sentó en sus caderas, sin importa que se lastimara por su peso.

—Te conservas muy bien, —sonrió Akane mientras Ranma de un jalón le desabrocho los botones de su blusa y comenzaba a devorarla como un animal aún con el sostén puesto. —el tiempo que estuviste cerca del decadente fue suficiente para que tu rostro pareciera de 30 años, pocas arrugas, pero aún me encantas. —dijo mientras disfrutaba de las agresivas caricias del Ranma. Le quitó el chaleco negro y desabrocho su camisa. —También que aún estás bien dotado. —dijo mientras lo acariciaba en todo su torso.

Ranma se detuvo y la miró respirando agitadamente.

—Y tú aún pareces una niña de 20 años. —sonrió el chico. —¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿es que nunca dejarás de envejecer a pesar de que tienes 42 años?

Akane lo agarró por la cabeza y lo acercó a sus labios para que respiraba su aliento y ella pudiera respirar el suyo.

—Pero aún te sigo gustando ¿No? —sonrió Akane acariciando sus labios con los suyos. —me odias, pero te encanta tocarme, al igual que yo contigo.

Ranma la besó vorazmente mientras ella le jalaba el cabello y él metía su mano más abajo de su vientre, así desabrochando su pantalón y acariciándola por debajo de su ropa interior. Akane también desabrochó el pantalón de él e hizo la misma acción de Ranma.

Ranma pasó de sus labios a su cuello, chupando y mordiéndola, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho en donde había levantado su sostén para seguir besándola. Después de un rato jugando, volvió a besarla al mismo tiempo que se convertían en uno solo y disfrutando de su danza de amor.

Más tarde, el chico se levantaba y se abrochaba sus pantalones, dejando a la chica con una sonrisa. Se acomodó el sostén y abrochó su blusa que estaba arrugada y subió su pantalón que él le había bajado.

Ranma se dejó con la camisa abierta dejando a la vista su torso porque sabía que a ella le encantaba. Aunque no entendía porque la consentía de esa manera, no se lo merecía. Fue hacia el espejo y miraba hacia abajo, tocando el cepillo de cabello.

Akane lo miraba mientras arreglaba su cabello, su cabello lo había conservado con el mismo largo de siempre, al le gustaba así, aunque no se lo mereciera.

—Yo venía hablar, pero no a esto. —dijo Akane agarrando sus cosas.

Se levantó y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo por atrás, pero él le quitó las manos para que no se acercara a ella.

—¿No me digas que estas arrepentido? —rio Akane. —lo disfrutaste, ¿no?

—No voy a negarte eso. —respondió Ranma sin mirarla a los ojos. —Después de todo, cada vez que te veo pasa eso.

—Es cierto, —afirmó Akane. —también el día en que te llevaste a mi hija lo hicimos. —dijo quitando su sonrisa y mirándolo fríamente.

Ranma volteo a verla y le sonrió.

—Akane, fue una desagradable visita tuya, ya puedes retirarte. —dijo cínicamente.

—¡No hasta que me digas dónde está mi hija! —exclamó Akane furiosa.

—¡No lo sé! —respondió Ranma amargadamente. —Me la he pasado años buscándola y aunque supiera, no te lo diría.

—¿La perdiste? —rio. —se nota que eres un buen padre.

—Tu no eres el mejor ejemplo, Akane. —contestó a la defensiva, mientras se recargaba en el tocador. —Han pasado años, y no pude seguir buscadola, ya no es una niña y no sé como será en estos momentos. —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Qué intentas hacer con Akane? —preguntó. — y hablo de la de esta época. ¿No me digas que la quieres matar?

—Estas bien informada ¿No? —sonrió el chico. —lo que no entiendo es cómo supiste de que estaba en este año.

—Es secreto. —contestó Akane con una sonrisa. Era obvio que no le diría que todo fue presentimiento o más bien, una premonición de parte de Raiko, por lo que algunos podían decir telepatía gemela, pero eso era algo que no le diría.

—¿Qué crees? en un principio si, pero después de ver cómo se revolcaba con ese rubio, dije que tal vez jamás regresaría al Dojo por lo que me quedaría tranquilo y así mi yo de esta época no sufriría lo que yo sufrí por tu culpa, pero ver que no se casó con él, no me quedo de otra que golpearla con ese fierro en la cabeza y así acabar con su vida y también con tu existencia, pero como dicen... hierva mala nunca muere. —sonrió el chico.

—¿Sabes qué me duelen tus palabras? —dijo con sarcasmo y haciéndose la ofendida.

—No te creo, se que es a sarcasmo, Akane. —no caería en su juego. —eres muy buena actriz.

Akane limpió sus ojos porque ya tenía lágrimas, y nuevamente sonrió.

—Es absurdo, Ranma. —continuó la chica. —¿por qué llegamos a este punto?

—Me enamoraste, —contestó el chico acercándose a ella. —pero era un juego tuyo, una venganza. Por haberme visto besándome con Ukyo y como tenía sexo con ella en su restaurante, que inmadura, Akane. Lo hiciste porque querías verme humillado y porque sabias que fácilmente me enamorarías como un loco y te suplicaría de rodillas que volvieras conmigo.

—Me conoces muy bien... y te felicito. —sonrió aplaudiendo.

Ranma solo gruñó, detestaba esa actitud.

—Quería que sintieras lo que yo sufrí al verte con ella. —salían lagrimas verdaderas y tenía mucho odio y furia. Así lo transmitía su voz. —Siempre fui la más fea de todas, así me decías ¿No?

—Pero fuiste la más importante de todas. —la agarró de los hombros haciendo presión en ellos hasta dejar huellas en su piel. —Lo hice por desesperación de no saber dónde estabas. Estaba dolido, emocionalmente, no estaba bien. Tú también lo pudiste haber hecho si hubieras estado en mi lugar.

—No soy una cualquiera, Ranma. —sonrió con amargura.

—¿y el hecho de que te embarazarás? —preguntó soltándola.

—No todos los anticonceptivos son efectivos. —respondió con facilidad.

—Pero odiaste a nuestra hija porque era mía y te daba coraje. —gritó con mucha furia y rencor.

—No era por eso, no quería que fuera delicada, quería que tuviera carácter, que nadie la pudiera lastimar, ningún hombre como tú, —contrató Akane. —pero yo la quiero, la amaba. Para mí fue difícil separarme de ella poco a poco, sus primeros meses la atendía, la cuidaba, dejaba que se quedara en mi cuarto. Pero con el paso del tiempo, verla llorar porque quería que estuviera cerca, ¿No crees que fue difícil? —Akane ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar.

—Yo la quiero, era mi niña, haría lo que mi padre nunca hizo conmigo, darle cariño, —respondió Ranma sin causarle algún sentimiento verla llorar. Otro tiempo le hubiera dolido, pero ahora...—pero la manera en que mandaste a esos hombres a matarme para quitármela, no Akane, eso sí no tiene perdón.

—Yo no los mande a que te matarán. —respondió Akane. —Evitabas mis llamadas, lo que quería era que te trajeran a la fuerza, nunca le di la orden de matarte, no soy una Asesina.

—Por eso me encargue de convertirte en una asesina auténtica. —espetó Ranma contando lo que había hecho con la otra Akane. —Para que Ranma se decepcionara de ella, pero el muy idiota no le importo. Esta ciego de amor.

—Tú mismo te dijiste idiota ¿Entonces aún me amas? —rio Akane.

—¿Eso no responde en la manera en que te hice el amor hace unos momentos? —sonrió Ranma engreídamente.

—Entonces ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar a Nanami? —preguntó Akane.

—No, yo la voy a encontrar por mi parte. No quiero ninguna ayuda tuya. —rechazó Ranma.

—Bien. —aceptó Akane. — Pero si yo la encuentro primero, después no estés llorando. —volvió a sonreír.

Akane salió de la carpa quitando su sonrisa. Estaba enojada, con él jamás se podía hablar. Se asombro de ver a Raiko afuera.

—¿Estuviste escuchando todo? —preguntó preocupada de que tal vez estuvo desde el principio.

—No te preocupes, ya habían terminado lo que hicieron al principio, si es que te referías a eso y si lo sé es porque él dijo que lo hicieron. —respondió Raiko sonrojado. —Ni quiero imaginar eso, por favor.

Akane solo sonrió.

—Vamos —dijo Akane para irse de la feria, no quería seguir en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba él. Puso su mano en la espalda de su hijo dándole palmadas y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, era lo único que necesitaba, estar con él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, Akane no dejaba de jugar con los palillos por lo nerviosa y tensa que estaba por no saber dónde se encontraba Izanami. Pensaba que regresaría después de un rato, pero no llegó en toda la noche. Era imposible que haya regresado con Usui y Shun, ni loca volvería a tocar el piso de esa casa hasta que se le pasara un rato la calentura a Usui. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso todos estaban con las hormonas arriba? Anoche por lo angustiada que estaba, tuvo que correr a Ranma de su cuarto porque quería otra noche más. ¿Debía de estar bromeando? ¿No la pelea de ayer con Izanami fue suficiente?

Miró al chico y el comía como si nada, la vena de su frente sobresalía por lo cabreada que estaba. ¿Por qué él no puede preocuparse por ella? No estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero prefirió distraerse para no pensar en matar a Ranma. Hasta que él le robo su primer bocado y eso terminó por convencerla para darle un codazo en su rostro, pegando su cabeza con el suelo, rompiendo la madera.

—Hermanita, veo que hoy no estás de buen humor. —habló Nabiki viendo a su cuñado como crujía la madera por intentar moverse.

—Por más que se lo tenga merecido Ranma, no debes de hacer eso, Akane. —dijo Kasumi con una voz dulce.

Akane jaló de su camisa para tenerlo cara a cara.

—Sal y busca a Izanami. —ordenó Akane. —Si no regresas con ella, no te dejaré entrar a esta casa, ¿Entendido?

Ranma solo asintió asustado y salió corriendo para ir a buscar a su hermana.

Akane se sintió tranquila y comenzó a comer confiando en que Ranma encontraría a la chica.

Nabiki y Kasumi miraban a la chica un poco asombradas de lo que su hermana era capaz por salirse con la suya.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Akane se levantó a contestar, pensando que tal vez era Izanami.

—¡Hola!

—¡ _Akane! Soy Shun._

—No molestes, espero una llamada más importante. —dijo agresivamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

— _¡Espera! ¡Esto es importantes! Recuerda que el mes pasado le hicimos unas radiografías a Izanami, ya fui por ellas, pero me gustaría que el doctor que es amigo de tu familia los revise, ese hombre me da mucha confianza. Solo que no le diré a Usui porque pensará lo peor y querrá que ella este otro mes más en cama._

Akane seguía escuchando cuanto hablaba que cuando vio a Nabiki se lo pasó a ella para que hablaran y dijeran sus cursilerías. No tenía tiempo para escuchar quejas de Usui, él era con quien menos quería hablar.

Fue al comedor a seguir comiendo, cuando termino dejó su plato en la cocina y se sentó en el jardín cerca del estanque. Estuvo un tiempo mirando como dos peces saltaban y caían de nuevo al agua, llevaba tiempo sin quedarse un momento para pensar. No sabría decir si las cosas estaban bien, pero no se había sentido tan bien desde hace algún tiempo.

Se percató que alguien se había sentado a lado de ella, la Generala estaba observando el estanque muy calmadamente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Akane.

La pequeña mujer sacó unos pergaminos antiguos, Akane sabía que era, pero no entendía la razón para entregarlos.

—Tu sabes mi historia ¿No? —comenzó a hablar. —¿Cómo mi familia cuidábamos este objeto a lo largo de generaciones?

—Si, también como dos familias dedicadas al estilo libre, cuidaban en aquel pequeño pueblo y este objeto tan extraño.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Ranma? —preguntó la mujer.

—No, aún no.—respondió Akane. —En estos días he estado pensando en decirle.

—Recuerdo el día en que te conté esta historia, aún seguías en prisión. Fue una visita que no tenía contemplada, hasta que me encontré con estos pergaminos. Estaba sorprendida de saber cómo la mujer que intento robar en más de una ocasión el decadente, sus ancestros lo quisieron proteger para que no cayera en manos equivocadas. —confesó la mujer.

Akane solo se quedó sería, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero prestando atención a lo que le decía.

—Sabía que no lo ibas hacer para algún mal que pudiera afectarnos, pero a ti sí. —miró a Akane. —Sé que ya no tienes esas intenciones después de enterarte de la existencia de Nanami, pero aun así te ibas a casar con Usui sabiendo muy bien que tú aún seguías amando a Ranma. Aunque también Usui cometió un error por dejar a un lado a Izanami. Yo sabía muy bien que el amor de niña que le tenía Izanami a Usui, llegaría a algo más en un futuro. Usui no iba a envejecer, y él lo sabía. No tenía esas intenciones hace años, pero sé que cuando volvió a ver a Izanami quedó deslumbrado que, si tú no hubieras aparecido, no hubiera sido un amor no correspondido.

—No intente culparme. —respondió porque esa jamás fue su intención.

—No lo estoy haciendo, pero Izanami se tardó para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos que de igual manera él seguiría aún esperando. Lo que me inquieta un poco es Maru... —se detuvo un momento. — Izanami no es su madre o bueno, hasta lo que yo sé porque él no habla mucho y además de que estoy sorprendida de Emi no haya dicho nada al respecto.

—Sabe cómo esto terminara ¿No? —preguntó inquieta por imaginar cómo será el final de todo esto.

—El futuro no está escrito, ustedes deciden qué camino seguir. —respondió con algo que casi siempre funciona.

Akane miró los pergaminos y agarró uno de ellos.

—Ranma Saotome e Izanami son los únicos que quedan de esa dinastía, por lo que ellos también se deben de encargar del decadente, al igual que sus ancestros. —dijo la generala. — Espero que esas familias al fin se unan.

—Y así será. —dijo decidida. —De eso me encargo, pero no lo haré porque fue un deseo de nuestros padres, si no porque en verdad quiero estar con él toda mi vida. —sonrió Akane.

—Si lo haces, quiero que seas mi sucesora. —soltó la pequeña mujer sin preocupación.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Akane sorprendida.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo de esa bola de ineptos que también son mi familia. —no dudo sonreir. —No tuve descendencia por lo que yo me encargué de hacer un grupo que lo protegieran, pero que también ayudarán a la gente en cualquier problema, así como una clase de shinsegumi moderno. ¡Fue un sueño que pude cumplir!

—Esta hablando como si muy pronto morirá. —dijo akane presintiendo algo.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo será nuestro último día, Akane. —suspiró la mujer. —Uno se pone a pensar cuando tienes 256 años.

Akane casi se cae hacia atrás. Era un mito, era una verdadera leyenda urbana la edad precisa de la jefa. Muchos apostaban qué edad tenía, incluso algunos dijeron que tenía 1000 años, pero eso sí era exageración.

—Si, sé que muchos apostaban para saber mi edad. —levantó la voz. —Incluso tú, ustedes no tienen vergüenza. —dijo con una mirada acusadora.

—Pero...según Usui y Shun, ustedes eran la primera generación y... —tartamudeaba Akane, no comprendía que eso fuera así.

—No se los he querido decir, y si para mí son la primera generación. —comentó la mujer. Los portadores del decadente viven un total de 260 años.

—Así que... —Akane se levantó de golpe.

—Me faltan cuatro años. —sonrió la mujer. —Y más te vale que mantengas cerca a Ranma del objeto porque si no te quedará cien años sola. —la regañó.

La chica solo sonrió. Era algo que haría, no podría vivir sin ese idiota un siglo completo.

* * *

 _Una noche antes..._

Después de que Akane se fue de la feria, Ranma comenzó a caminar por los alrededores y parándose en algun juego. A veces platicaba con alguno de los encargados de los juegos, era amable con ellos, no siempre tenía que estar solo y sin platicar con alguien. Algunos de ellos iban y jugaban a otros juegos y si fuera el caso, era gratis. Los años pasan y si no se daba prisa, se iría el tiempo. Se preguntaba porque él se tardó un poco en envejecer, si jamás o pocas veces estuvo cerca de ese objeto que tanto cuidaba Akane.

La verdad es que aún lo deseaba, cambiaría la historia, su destino, evitaría conocer a esa mujer que arruinó su vida y que a la vez aún deseaba y lo supo hace unos momentos. Nunca pudo estar con otra mujer, a decir verdad, no tenía sexo desde hace 15 años. Ni siquiera con Akane de esta época lo quiso hacer. Si tenía ganas a veces, pero se contenía porque no quería que ella supiera quién era. Hasta diría que le daba vergüenza usar otras opciones, solamente eso regreso cuando volvió a ver a Akane.

Miró un juego y estaba Miki, lanzando una pelota e intentaba darle en el agujero, pero le era imposible. La chica pataleaba, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel hombre que tanto la observaba. Ranma se acercó y tocó su hombro. La chica brincó del susto porque no pensaba en verlo.

—Señor, no sabía que se encontraba aquí. —el corazón de Miki latía muy rápido.

—Es mi lugar de trabajo. —respondió Ranma.

Miki lo sabía, cuando vio a Ranma y escuchó su voz, sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, con eso confirmaba sus sospechas, él era Ranma Saotome.

—Pero apenas son las ocho de la noche. —dijo Ranma mirando su reloj. —Se supone que tú tenías que estar trabajando en aquel lugar donde van muchos hombres.

—Me tome un descanso el día de hoy. —evitando verlo.

—¿Te pintaste el cabello? —preguntó Ranma. Normalmente no se fija en esas cosas, pero el cambio era drástico, ya que ella tenía el pelo rubio y ahora lo tenía oscuro.

—Ehh...sí. —contestó. —Me lo pintaba para atraer clientes, pero veo que les gusta más las de cabellos oscuro así que volví a mi color natural.

—Sabes, sin ofender, pero eras una chica muy bonita para que estés en esos lugares, incluso si te viera en la calle te vería como una niña buena...—alegaba Ranma. —No deberías de trabajar ahí, yo creo que deberías dejarlo.

—Pero, ¿Qué haría sin eso? —no entendía a donde iba lo que decía. Nunca había entablado asuntos de ella.

—Te propongo algo, trabaja conmigo en la feria. —ofreció Ranma. —Pero lo hago con buenas intensiones.

—Nunca pensé que se preocuparía por mí. —sonrió Miki. —Está de buen humor. ¿No? —conocía esas actitudes en los hombres, y eso era cuando tienen alguna relación muy íntima con una mujer.

—Algo así, pero... me gustaría que estuvieras otra semana más ahí y me ayudarás a buscar a alguien.

—¿a alguien? —preguntó a Miki un poco confundida.

Ranma no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero era su última opción. Con Akane cerca puede pensar en cualquier posibilidad y encontrar primero a su hija. No lo permitiría y que ella aprovechara para decirle cosas que no son. Metió su mano en la billetera y sacó una foto arrugada, era una foto de su hija que le había tomado unos días antes de lo ocurrido, tenía su uniforme blanco de combate. Era su primera clase de artes marciales.

—Esta foto que te voy a dar es de una niña que quiero que busques, ahora debe de tener más o menos tu edad. —suspiró para continuar. —Puede que haya cambiado mucho, pero es lo único que tengo de ella. También que haya terminado en ese lugar. Te lo pude haber dicho hace mucho pero no quería aceptar que tal vez ella terminó pisando ese lugar. —dijo con tristeza.

Miki vio la foto y eso confirmó sus sospechas, era ella, Nanami. ¿Tal vez ella termino pisando ese lugar? ¿Eso preguntaba él? _Así fue, Ranma._ Pensó la chica.

—Esta bien, pero no creo que esto me tome una semana. —respondió la chica.

—Confió en ti. —dijo Ranma. —Gracias. —agradeció. —Pero ahora acompáñame para que veas lo que hago.

Caminaron hacia al sur de la feria, que era tan grande que fácilmente se perdía.

—Lanzó Kunais, —empezó mientras caminaban. — Esos que lanzaban los ninjas, es sencillo, pero tienes que tener cierta precisión, pero estoy seguro que...

—Perdón por interrumpirlo, —habló Miki poniendo sus manos juntas y sus dedos cerca de su boca, como una disculpa por interrumpirlo. —pero necesito ir al baño.

—Ah...ok—se detuvo Ranma. —están por ahí. —dijo señalando el camino. —Mi juego está a la derecha, cerca de uno donde lanzan globos de agua, es el único que hay. —explicó Ranma.

—¡Estupendo! —salió corriendo. —Ahí lo veo.

Ranma suspiró y siguió caminando unos minutos más, aunque se retrasó porque se encontró con alguien, pero le tuvo que decir que tenía algo que hacer. Pensaba que tal vez Miki ya estaba ahí, pero también pudo haberse perdido conociéndola como era, podía juntarse con Ryoga, pero creo que a él nadie lo supera en cuestión de orientación. Llego, pero se detuvo cuando vio a una persona lanzando Kunais a la pared. Era alguien vestido de traje rojo y una máscara roja parecida a la de él.

—Disculpa, —habló Ranma acercándose a esa persona y por la forma de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. —no es normal que una persona se acerque a un juego estando solo. — Ranma se sintió extraño al estar cerca de ella, había algo familiar.

—Perdón, pero siempre me atrevo a más. —contestó Nanami sin tartamudear. — Suelo meterme en muchos problemas, creo que es una costumbre que no puedo evitar.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir fuertemente. ¿Será que ella...?

—Tu eres la imitadora de Akane ¿No? —habló Ranma mas calmadamente. —Me imagine por el color de tu ropa. — después sonrió. —así que copias a una vieja conocida y... —decía Ranma antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Secuaz? ¿Amiga? ¿Amante? —terminó por él. —¿Cuál de esas tres es la correcta?

Ranma se sorprendió ¿Quién era esta chica?

—pero no lo hago por diversión...se quién es Akane Tendo, es muy bonita al igual que yo. —dijo Nanami. — Pero sabe, me recuerda mucho a mi madre aquella mujer. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella, pero yo me parezco más a mi padre que no veo hace años.

Ranma estaba temblando. ¿Era posible que ella fuera su hija?

—Pero a mi madre no le gustaba verme, no soportaba que yo fuera de mi padre, aunque sabe, veo más parecido de ella en mí físicamente. —seguía hablando la chica. —Recuerdo su rostro, sus ojos café chocolate, tan hermosos...

Ranma la agarró por lo hombros con mucha fuerza.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó desesperado. —¿Quién son esas personas? ¿Te llamas Nanami?

Ese era el propósito de Nanami, encontrarse con él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que ahora pasaría.

—Solo lo sabré si tienes la cicatriz en tu estómago. —dijo Ranma apuntó de romper en llanto.

—¿La cicatriz? —preguntó la chica, empezó a desabrocharse el saco junto con la blusa y ahí estaba, cicatriz de más o menos 7 centímetros y estaba arriba de su ombligo. —No... recuerdo cómo me hice esa cicatriz. —no lo recordaba, pero al parecer la tenía cuando estaba con él.

—De hecho, yo tampoco sé, tal vez fue cuando aún vivías con Akane. —dijo sin dejar de llorar. —Ella nunca fue una buena madre, un ejemplo para ti.

Ranma se quitó la máscara provocando un pequeño brincó en ella por el susto que le provocó ver su rostro. No había mucha diferencia con el Ranma actual, pero se miraba un poco más maduro, como de 30 años le calculaba. Él no aguanto en lanzarse en ella para darle un abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando, pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Quizás no era tan malo, el hecho de perder a su hija no lo había soportado y lo hizo convertirse en eso.

Se separó de ella después de un rato.

—¿Estás bien? aun recuerdo el día en el que nos separamos. —dijo recordando ese doloroso recuerdo. —Me sentí culpable cuando caíste desde ese acantilado, caí contigo, pero no pude evitar que te golpearas en la cabeza y fue la última vez que vi tus ojos abiertos.

No sabía porque quería llorar, pero se tendría que mantener fuerte, por él.

—Por favor, quítate la máscara, quiero ver tu rostro. —dijo Ranma acercándose a su rostro para quitársela.

—No.—negó la chica apresuradamente y alejándose un poco vio que él dejó de sonreír.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Ranma confundido.

—No quiero que nadie se entere de mi identidad, ni siquiera tú. —explicó Nanami de manera firme y enderezándose. Por un momento vio a Akane en ella y eso no le gustaba. —Es por seguridad, y sé que quieres que esté bien.

—No quiero que te encuentres con tu madre. —dijo duramente.

—Estoy de acuerdo... no la quiero ver porque la odio. —dijo llena de rencor. —Tú y yo nos encargaremos de destruirla, destruir a ambas. —dijo decidida que eso haría, sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

 _ **Historia EXTRA... "La navidad de los Decadentes y... ¿P-CHAN?"**_

—No entiendo porque traes eso. —dijo Usui molesto, mientras caminaba en la calle de regreso a la oficina.

—Me lo encontré, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? no lo podía dejar abandonado. —decía mientras sujetaba a un animal que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por zafarse de ella.

—Pero no sabes cómo cuidar de un animal, nunca has tenido uno y además parece que no le agradas del todo, quiere que lo sueltes.

—En primera, no puedo tener un perro porque eres alérgico, en segunda, sabes de mis problemas con los gatos. Entonces porque no tener un pequeño cerdito. —dijo Izanami acercándose al cerdito negro para pegarlo a su rostro y abrazarlo.

Ryoga estaba nuevamente perdido, pero un mal paso hizo que cayera a un estanque de agua que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero lamentablemente no pudo conseguir agua caliente por lo que entró a la ciudad sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Sin embargo, se encontró con una chica. El animalito se sorprendió al verla porque por un momento pensó que se trataba de Ranma, pero no era así. Izanami lo tomó y se lo llevó. Intentaba librarse de sus brazos. pero era inútil, no podía permitir que lo acogiera como mascota. Solo era de Akane.

El recordarla hizo que se entristeciera, cuando supo que ella había desaparecido se desesperó y se angustio mucho, más cuando Ranma se había dado por vencido y eso lo supo la última vez que lo vio por lo que por nada del mundo vería a su amigo si no trajera con él a Akane. No importaba las veces que se perdiera, la buscaría si así se fuera su vida en ello.

—No son los únicos animales que habitan el mundo, también puedes tener un pez, un conejo o un hámster. — seguía quejándose Usui.

—Esos animales son aburridos, no hacen nada. —Izanami no entendía cuál era el problema con tener una mascota.

—Aún sigue sin agradarme la idea. —gruñó Usui.

Izanami solo hizo un puchero que a Usui no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

—Ahora que recuerdo...—pensaba en voz alta Izanami. — Akane también tuvo un cerdito de mascota cuando vivía con el fenómeno que se convierte en chica con el agua.

Ryoga chilló cuando escucho eso, se calmó y no siguió intentado forcejear para que lo soltara. ¿Akane? Ella conocía a Akane, no podía ser otra.

—No recuerdo como lo llamo...— seguía hablando Izanami. — pero era un nombre bobo.

—Sí, ella no es buena para poner nombres a las cosas. —opinó Usui con una gota de sudor en su frente. —Pero ese cerdo no te lo quedaras y no harás que cambie de opinión. —dijo firmemente.

—Bien. —bufó la chica. —lo siento cerdito...—levantó al cerdito hasta ponerlo enfrente de sus ojos. — pero a este oxigenado no le gustas.

—¿A quién le dices oxigenado? ¿Por qué Akane y tú se empeñan en decirme así? —gritó ofendido. —¡Soy rubio natural!

Izanami dejó a Ryoga en el suelo, pero el volvió a saltar a los brazos de Izanami. Si ella sabía dónde estaba Akane, se iría con ella, la llevaría a encontrarla.

—¿Ves? Se quiere ir conmigo. —Sonrió triunfadora.

Izanami se fue corriendo alejándose del chico mientras reía divertidamente por haberse salido con la suya. Usui gritaba diciendo que no se saldría con la suya y la correteó para alcanzarla y quitarle el animal. Izanami corría divertida por las diferentes muecas que hacia Usui. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Sin embargo, no contó con que en una terraza estaban pintando la pared y el bote de pintura lo había dejado en la orilla de la barda que daba hacia la calle. El pintor se hizo para atrás haciendo que su codo pegara con el bote y cayera a la calle y justamente fue cuando paso Izanami y Ryoga cayéndoles encima esa pintura de color verde planta y además de que era de aceite. Izanami empezó a llorar porque sabía que se tardaría mucho de quitárselo de su cabello.

* * *

Usui, Izanami y Ryoga, él aun convertido en cerdo y además de color verde, entraban a su casa. Izanami venía molesta con el cerdito en sus brazos mientras que Usui estaba sonriendo. Era la primera vez que en cierta forma se salía con la suya, aunque no del todo porque aun tenia al animal.

Akane estaba en la sala leyendo una revista y giró su cabeza para saber quién había llegado. No evitó sonreír cuando vio a Izanami llena de pintura y una cara de niña regañada.

—Parece que les fue bien ¿No? —habló Akane con la misma sonrisa. —pero a Izanami le volvió a llover la espinaca que servían en prisión.

—¡Muy chistosa! —chilló Izanami molesta. — No me recuerdes cuando la española me tiro la olla de espinaca.

Izanami paso una corta temporada en prisión cuando Akane aún no se unía a los decadentes. La culparon injustamente por un supuesto robo a un empresario, que al final la habían utilizado para vengarse de la generala. Además de que ese mismo hombre planeaba un plan para apoderarse del decadente y la única manera para poder lograrlo era matando a la integrante más fuerte, Izanami. Usui y Shun, junto con la generala, Emi y Maru que eran recién integrados y que además de que en esos momentos no sabían que eran del futuro luchaban por fuera, mientras que Akane e Izanami hicieron una tregua y lucharon dentro de prisión con el secuaz de él, que era en verdad hija de aquel hombre. Pero eso era otra historia que no tenía importancia en esos momentos.

Ryoga se impactó cuando vio a Akane que no dudo en correr hacia ella. Subió al sillón y puso sus patas delanteras en la pierna izquierda de la chica y le chillaba para que le prestara atención. Akane se asustó por un momento porque pensaba que se iría hacia su cara y la mancharía.

—¡Maldito cerdo! —gritó Usui. —¡No te subas al sillón! ¡Lo ensuciarás!

—Por un momento pensé que lo decías por mí, para que no me ensuciara. —dijo ofendida.

—¡Te lo puedes quitar bañándote! —contestó Usui molesto. —¡Pero es pintura de aceite! ¡Será muy difícil quitárselo! ¡IZANAMI! —llamó a la chica. —¡Llévatelo! —exclamó señalando al cerdo.

Izanami lo agarró y el cerdo comenzó a chillar para zafarse de ella.

—¿No es bonito, Akane? —preguntó Izanami ignorando a Usui que seguía maldiciendo. —¿No te recuerda al cerdito que tenías?

Akane no dejaba de mirar al cerdo, con una mirada sin expresión y seria, como normalmente era. Más bien, era como de indiferencia.

—¿Dime una cosa, Izanami? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de mirar al cerdo.

Ryoga tenía esperanza que lo reconociera a pesar de la pintura. Sus ojos brillaban porque ella no lo dejaba de ver.

—¿Vas a poder cuidarlo? —preguntó ahora viendo a la chica y alzando una ceja.

Esa pregunta destrozo a Ryoga, no lo reconoció o más bien, se olvidó de él.

—¿Eh? —esa pregunta desencajo a Izanami. —¿no me vas ayudar a cuidarlo?

—o más bien, quieres que yo lo cuide. —intuyó Akane. —No te voy ayudar y sinceramente Izanami, no creo que puedas cuidarlo, estas en la oficina todo el día y no podrás estar al pendiente de él. —Akane se puso de pie. —Déjalo donde lo encontraste. —dijo eso y se fue a la cocina.

Usui se acercó con una sonrisa y tocó el hombro de ella, sin importarle que se manchara.

—Haz lo que ella dijo, Izanami.

Una vena en su frente palpitaba por el coraje. En primera, era porque Akane no quería que se quedara con el animal y en segunda porque el idiota de Usui se saldría con la suya. Respiró hondamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Está bien, lo haré. —dijo de mala gana.

Usui asintió, pero esa sonrisa se le borro cuando miró que subía a las escaleras con el cerdo.

—¿Dijiste que lo llevarías al lugar donde lo encontramos? —volvió a gritar.

—Y lo haré, —respondió Izanami. — pero lo bañare no lo dejare así, eso es inhumano... ¡Eso eres!

—¡eso es cierto! —gritó Akane desde la cocina.

—¡cierra la boca! —gritó furioso Usui.

Izanami aprovechó para subir mientras él iría a discutir con Akane.

* * *

—Muy bien, cerdito.

Izanami ya había llenado una bañera de agua caliente y tenía a Ryoga arriba del agua a punto de soltarlo y dejarlo caer al agua de un clavado.

—Primero empezare contigo y luego yo me bañare. —no se iba a bañar con el cerdito, eso ni en broma.

Ryoga estaba preocupado, si caí al agua será su fin, no por el hecho de que ella lo viera desnudo, sino porque no dudaría en ir con Akane y ella sabría la verdad de su maldición.

Izanami dejó caer al cerdo al agua y a los pocos momentos, burbujas salían del agua, pero Izanami comenzó a preocuparse porque no salía el cerdo ¿y si lo había ahogado? Metió la mano para buscarlo, pero en lugar de eso, sintió algo raro. Se extrañó por unos momentos, pero también se asustó, pero eso no impediría que no lo buscarla, seguía tocando y parecía... ¿Cabello? Lo jaló para sacarlo y solo vio un rostro de un joven que estaba respirando agitadamente. Izanami no tenía palabras o manera de como expresarse a lo que miraba.

Ryoga abrió los ojos y se puso tenso mientras ella lo miraba. Había estado bajo el agua para que no lo mirara desnudo o peor, que se enterara de que en verdad era un chico.

—Es la primera vez que veo algo así...—habló Izanami. —pero... ¿Dónde está mi cerdito?

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —susurró Ryoga con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Después de unos minutos, Izanami entraba con una toalla en la cabeza y lo soltó para que cayera su cabello húmedo. Solamente se había lavado su cabello, pero su cuerpo aún estaba lleno de pintura. Ryoga estaba sentado en una silla del cuarto de la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza de la que estaba pasando. Tenía puesta una bata de baño.

—¿Y bien? —habló Izanami. —¿quien eres?

—Me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, o mejor conocido como P-Chan. —respondió Ryoga con más vergüenza.

—Ahh eres... P-Chan, no lograba recordar el nombre del cerdo de Akane...—fue cuando se dio cuenta. —¡¿tu eres el cerdito de Akane?! —gritó impactada.

—También soy amigo de ella...—se moría más de la vergüenza. —y también de Ranma.

—¡ECH! ¡ALTO! —se puso de pie la chica. —¡Ese nombre no se menciona en esta casa!

Ryoga se quedó extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

—¿Eso quiere decir que él sí tuvo la culpa de que se fuera Akane? —se paró apresuradamente — ¡Ese maldito de Ra...! —Ryoga se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de la chica, no mencionaría el nombre y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Eres amigo de Akane y también su mascota? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si. —afirmo Ryoga.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?

—No

—Uhh... no amigo, encontraste el peor momento o más bien te tardaste. Si ella se hubiera enterado antes no creo que te haya ido tan mal como seria ahora. —decía con lastima.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me delataras? —preguntó Ryoga porque no entendía a lo que se refería, ¿Qué tenía de diferencia si se hubiera enterado antes y ahora?

—Es una larga historia. —no era momento para contarlo en estos momentos. No asustaría al pobre. —¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

Izanami escuchó mucho ruido, los chicos se estaban arreglando para la cena. Lo bueno de todo es que tenía baño propio.

—Como dije, elegiste mal momento. ¡Rayos! ya son la 7, se preocupó porque ya era muy tarde y aun no se arreglaba. — tendras que salir por la ventana, pero no así, pero ni modo, es por tu bien.

—Yo solo quiero ver a Akane. —exigió el chico, no iba a permitir y nadie le negaría eso, quiere saber porque se fue y si Ranma había tenido la culpa.

—Pero no hoy, te puedo ayudar mañana que nadie trabaja, hoy es nochebuena y todos cenaremos en familia y amigos se vería muy raro que tu llegaras así de la nada. —explicó Izanami la situación actual.

—Está bien, saldré por la ventana. —dijo resignado.

Ryoga caminó hacia el baño.

—¡Ese es el baño!

Ryoga salió y ahora se dirigió al armario de ella.

—¡Ese es el armario!

Ryoga iba salir por la puerta principal e Izanami lo detuvo jalando del cuello de la bata de baño.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes un problema de orientación? —preguntó porque parecía que no sabía que era una ventana o más bien, no la ubicaba.

—Algo así. —susurró el chico.

—Bien, no me arriesgare así que usare el plan B. —pensó en voz alta.

Izanami agarró la mano del chico y se llevó a Ryoga de vuelta al baño.

* * *

Usui vio nuevamente al cerdo, pero muy atentamente, ¿había algo raro?

—Que yo recuerdo, el cerdo era de color negro. —habló Usui viendo que el cerdo era completamente blanco. Izanami tenía una pintura de color blanco y lo pinto para que Akane no lo reconociera, ya que anteriormente, no había sido así por la pintura de aceite.

—Estaba muy sucio. —fue la excusa que encontró, se fue de la vista de él para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba pintado.

Akane se acercó y lo miró, no sabía porque presentía algo muy familiar, pero ella creyó que era porque le recordaba a su cerdito, del cual se preguntaba ¿Qué había sido de él?

—¿No lo ibas a regresar? —preguntó Akane.

—Mañana lo haré, se me hizo tarde. —sonrió Izanami.

—Bien. —estuvo de acuerdo, no era horas para salir a la calle.

—¿Qué cenaremos? —preguntó porque ya se moría de hambre.

—Cerdo al vapor. —respondió sonriendo.

Ryoga chillo e Izanami lo abrazó más fuerte y lo escondió de la vista de Akane

—¡Eso es crueldad!

—¿Que iba a saber que ibas a encontrar a un cerdo? — dijo para aclarar que no tenía la culpa. —Además, no sé si nos alcance, Shun dijo que también traería a Emi y Maru, ya sabes los nuevos.

—Mientras no lo hayas hecho tú, todo estará perfecto. —comentó sin pensar en sus palabras.

Akane le lanzó una mirada terrorífica.

—Mejor me siento en la mesa. —dijo nerviosa, no sin antes susurrarle algo a Ryoga. —Te dije que ella ahora era muy mala.

Más tarde, en la mesa todos platicaban mientras disfrutaban la noche antes de que comenzara la navidad.

—¿Cuándo abriremos los regalos? —preguntó Izanami muy emocionada.

—Sí, yo también quiero abrir regalos, —habló Emi compartiendo su alegría con Izanami. —pero nadie sabría que vendría por lo que no hay regalo para mí. —se puso triste.

—Yo te traigo un regalo. — dijo Maru alzando a la vista de Emi el pequeño obsequio.

—Los abriremos después del postre. —dijo Usui. — Además, porque preguntas eso si aún no cenamos.

Izanami solo bufó por el comentario de Usui.

—De cualquier manera no me darías regalo. —comentó Izanami indiferente.

Maru los miró de reojo dejando de sonreír, pero solo fue unos momentos, después regresó su vista a Emi.

—Aquí traigo la sopa como primer plato. —habló Shun con una sonrisa mientras traía la olla de sopa con unos guantes, ya que estaba muy caliente.

Emi se acercó a Izanami y le quitó el cerdito.

—Es muy lindo. —decía mientras lo alzaba.

—¡No! ¡Suéltalo! —se quejó Izanami.

—Déjala, —habló Akane. —tal vez ella lo quiera porque no puedes quedarte con él.

—¿En serio? —Emi estaba emocionada.

—¡No! —chilló, además pensaba que era un chico y no un cerdo.

Emi se emocionó tanto que brincaba de felicidad que cuando volteó chocó con Shun y soltó a Ryoga cayendo al suelo. Pero la olla también, y tiró toda la sopa hirviendo en Ryoga haciendo que se transformara nuevamente en un chico.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, principalmente Akane que había quedado con los ojos en blanco. Emi miró sus manos y vio que estaban manchadas de pintura blanca.

—¿Por qué mi mano tiene pintura blanca? —preguntó sin importarle la incómoda situación.

Usui vio el regazo de Izanami y vio que también estaba manchada de pintura. Izanami se levantó rápidamente y le lanzo su sacó para que se tapara sus partes íntimas.

—Puedo explicarlo. —habló Izanami tapando al chico.

—¿Sabías de esto? —preguntó Akane molesta y con una voz macabra y una mirada intimidante en el que no parpadeaba, pero a la vez asombrada de que Ryoga estuviera ahí y desnudo.

—También lo sabía tu prometido y más tiempo que yo, me entere hace cuatro horas cuando lo bañaba. —dijo refiriéndose a Ranma para que sumara a la lista del porque lo odiaba y eso lo hacía apropósito.

Akane volteó a ver a Usui con una furia.

—¡Akane! Yo creo que se refiere a Ranma, porque yo no lo sabía. —dijo para calmarla y no sucediera una desgracia en donde su vida corriera peligro.

—¡No menciones el nombre de Ranma en mi presencia! —gritó la chica.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo que cuando lo bañabas? —preguntó Usui más molesto.

—¡Cálmate! no lo vi desnudo hasta ahorita. —dijo sonrojada.

—Todo debe de tener una explicación. —habló Shun para tranquilizar las cosas.

—Lo que no venía al caso es que lo pintaras de color blanco. —espetó Usui.

—¿Lo pinto? —preguntó Akane viendo a Usui.

—Sí, el cerdito era negro. — explicó sin saber que esas palabras afectarían a Akane.

Esas palabras hicieron que encajara todo, el que Ranma lo supiera, que siempre se ponía celoso cuando estaba con él si simplemente era un animalito. Todo salía a la luz, se había quitado las vendas de los ojos. Miró a Ryoga con un aura grande y oscura alrededor, tenía una mirada tan aterradora que Izanami y Ryoga se hicieron para atrás, tenían miedo.

—Shun dijiste que no había suficiente cerdo para todos ¿No? —preguntó Akane con una voz terrorífica.

—Sí, es cierto. —respondió Shun.

—Parece ser que, con la llegada de mi muy querido amigo, Ryoga se soluciona ese problema. —sonrió malévolamente. —Es más, yo te ayudo a deshuesarlo.

Izanami no lo pensó y tomó su vaso con agua y lo tiró en Ryoga convirtiéndolo en cerdo nuevamente, lo agarró y salió corriendo con él en brazos. Akane los siguió por la calle gritando su nombre.

—¡IZANAMI!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _ **Horas después.**_

Ranma regresaba a su casa sin éxito con los brazos colgando y sucio por buscar hasta en los arbustos. Se pasó más de cinco horas buscando a esa niña, pero no encontró ningún rastro de ella. En serio, ahora era obvio que era su hermana porque siempre los Saotome se caracterizan por causar problemas y ella no fue la excepción. No entendía como Akane la soportó por mucho tiempo, es más, estaba impresionado de la paciencia que le tuvo. Si él la sacaba cada rato de quicio, no comprendía como ella tuvo paciencia. Ni modo, si Akane lo corría se iba a poner firme y si insistía lo acompañaría. Ella era la interesada, pues iría con él.

Sin embargo, si tenía por lo menos un poco de esperanza de encontrar a Izanami. Se sintió mal por lo que sucedió la última vez y le pediría perdón y una oportunidad. Así es, una oportunidad de acercarse a ella. No se acercaba no porque Izanami era producto de una aventura de su padre, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de las tonterías que hacía su padre. Era más bien por miedo, no sabía cómo debía tratarla, jamás se imaginó tener una hermana, pero haga lo que haga siempre choca con ella, no había manera de poder hablar con Izanami. Era como si fuera la fórmula que siempre tenía con Akane, aunque ahora casi no peleaba con Akane y eso era otra cosa que en cierta manera le molestaba.

Akane si había cambiado, pero pese a lo que pese, seguía teniendo su lado agresivo, y con eso estaba más que conforme para disfrutarla. Pero a veces era muy fría, tampoco quería que fuera tan cariñosa porque además él tampoco lo era, pero si quería que en un momento donde estuvieran solos fuera más gentil con él o uno que otro cariñito. Pero bueno, tampoco la podía obligarla, él prefiriera que fuera por voluntad propia como anoche lo hizo.

Por el momento en sus pensamientos estaban ellas dos. Pero estaba decidió que cuando acabe todo esto le pediría a Akane que se case con él. Ella era la persona con la que quería estar, no había duda de eso.

Cuando llegaba, vio a la Generala saliendo de su casa y Akane se despedía. ¿Qué quería? Si era para regresar a trabajar, ni en broma. No dejaría que se fuera nuevamente y peor aún, en el mismo techo de Usui.

—¡Oh! Ranma. —habló la Generala —Que gusto verte. Venía hablar contigo y Akane pero no estabas, ahora tengo prisa así que mejor te lo explique Akane.

—¿Dónde está Izanami? —gruñó Akane.

Ranma se hizo un poco para atrás como una forma de alejarse de ella.

—¿Buscan a Izanami? —preguntó la pequeña mujer. —ella está en la oficina.

—Ja, te dije que estaba bien. —le gritó Ranma a Akane. —¡Eres tú la paranoica! Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

—Fue a su casa y yo me encargue de que Usui pasará toda la noche en la oficina para que durmiera tranquila. explica la Generala

—¿Ya se entero de lo que hizo Usui? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, sabes que los chismes en la oficina corren rápido. —suspiró.—Bien, me voy. —se alejó no antes decir. —no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos después Akane, pero... mantén cerca a Ranma del decadente.

* * *

Ranma se quedo ido hasta que ella se perdió de su vista.

—¿Qué quiso de decir? —preguntó Ranma refiriéndose a que estuviera cerca del decadente.

Ranma estaba en el cuarto de Akane y él se sentaba en la cama de la chica con una cara de impacto y asombro, mientras que ella estaba de pie enfrente de él. Akane le dijo todo a excepción de que ella tomaría el lugar de la Generala.

—¿260 años? —Ranma estaba asustado, ¿Eso viviría Akane? ¿Eso quería decir que él morirá primero? Además de que será todo viejo y se vería como si fuera su nieta.

—Si, por eso me dijo que te mantuviera cerca del decadente. —dijo Akane.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que no envejecieras y pudieras vivir más tiempo, al igual que yo. —contestó la chica agarrando la mano de Ranma lo que a él le asombro y le correspondió apretándola con poca fuerza.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que nuestros ancestros cuidaban del decadente. —comentó Ranma acariciando el dorso de la mano de Akane. — Mi padre jamás me lo menciono.

—Tampoco el mío. —suspiró Akane. —Tal vez con el paso de los años se fue olvidando. —dedujoAkane. — Sabes, te contare la historia del decadente.

Ranma prestó atención, la verdad si le interesaba un poco.

—Es un objeto que fue creado hace más de 1000 años en una aldea cerca de aquí, aunque esa aldea ya no existe ya que fue destruida.

—¿Y cómo fue eso? —preguntó.

—Fue por los mismos habitantes y la razón fue porque querían obtenerlo. Los antecedentes de la generala eran quienes se encargaba del pueblo, tenían poderes asombrosos, la hija mayor del líder murió a causa de unos forasteros que la descuartizaron y violaron. Al ver eso, el quedo desbastado, pero fue cuando pensó en un objeto tan poderoso que fuera capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, incluso el de viajar en el tiempo. Puso toda su energía que es la que se encuentra dentro de la esfera, sin importar que disminuyera sus años de vida.

—¿Él también podía vivir lo mismo que vivirás?

—Se podría decir que él era inmortal, pero eso no se sabe y no creo que eso sepa, pero también era un misterio de donde provenía todo su poder o como lo obtuvo, a veces pienso que era una clase de dios, ¿Cómo es capaz de crear algo que cumpla un deseo? Pero bueno, la cuestión era que todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de una clase de radiación que era capaz de darte vida, como una fuente de la juventud, es por eso que al estar cerca, podemos vivir más tiempo y además de que jamás envejeceríamos. Cuando el pidió ir al pasado, pudo detener la muerte de su hija, pero cuando regreso nada cambio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no importa lo que hagan los descendientes y nada cambiara en su tiempo?

—Así es, creo que ellos están consiente de eso, pero ellos no vinieron a cambiar su destino, su único propósito es Nanami, si no hubiera pasado eso, no creo que ellos hubieran viajado al pasado para cambiar algo.

Ranma quedo impactado, a ellos no les importaba lo que pasaría con ellos, incluso sus hijos.

—Cuando los habitantes supieron de esto, quisieron obtenerlo sin importar nada, se destruyeron a sí mismos. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron nuestros ancestros y los de la generala. Cada uno siguió su camino y fue por eso que fue llamado así, porque si importar los beneficio, si hay egoísmo y avaricia, caerás en una decadencia. Al igual que yo lo hice. —dijo con tristeza.

Ranma pudo ver como ella apretaba su mano, su mirada era de tristeza. Necesitaba animarla, la haría enojar, pero lo pensó bien porque ya no era un niño, tenía 20 años, y debía comportarse como un hombre adulto.

—Por cierto, Ranma...cambiando de tema... —habló Akane seriamente. —no sé como decirte esto, pero las veces que lo hemos hecho no nos hemos cuidado, así que si quieres violarme nuevamente piensa en usar un condón por lo menos y si no tienes, ¡Compra unos!

Ranma se sonrojó por lo que dijo, ¿Quiere otras veces más?

—Tal vez los usabas cuando estabas con Ukyo para no dejarla embarazada, —dijo con molestia, pero era más que evidente que estaba celosa. — aunque no dudaría que alguna vez hayan tenido sospecha y se hubieran dado un susto.

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó Ranma con molestia, él solo recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que ella pensó estar embarazada de ese tipo hacia que quisiera ir a matarlo. —Ese sería un ejemplo.

—¡No empieces! —dijo evitando la mirada de Ranma.

—¡Tú empezaste! —gruñó Ranma.

Akane quitó su mano, ya estaba molesta y de la mala.

—Además, ¿Por qué te preocupa eso? —levantó la voz.

Akane volteó a verlo.

—Porque quiero hacer muchas cosas y no es momento para tener que cuidar niños. —respondió de mala gana.

Ranma la mira sin emoción, pero vio su vientre y la abrazó por la cintura causando el grito de la chica por el atrevimiento de él y además de que casi se cae.

—A mí no me importa si quedas embarazada, así no te irás de mi lado. —dijo acariciando su estómago con su cabeza. Y era cierto, no la perdería de esa manera. No podían estar peleado todo el tiempo, ya no más. Quería estar bien con ella.

—Ni muerta, no estoy lista para ser mamá, —contestó intentando zafarse de los brazos de Ranma, pero le era imposible. — que en este caso serán dos y será más trabajo. ¿No entendiste lo que acabo de decir?

—¿y eso que? —dijo mirándola, pero sin soltarla. —nunca te dejaría sola. —confesó sin importar la vergüenza.

Las palabras de Ranma le movieron y sintió algo en el corazón. ¿Era en serio? Pasó su mano por su cabello, como una manera de decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

—¿Tanto así quieres ser padre en estos momentos? —preguntó Akane mirando hacia la pared.

—No es eso, pero si llegara a suceder, lo aceptaría y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener un hijo con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, —dijo aún en su vientre y con una sonrisa. — pero eso sí, —la miró.—no quiero que los tengamos si no estamos casado.

Akane agrandó los ojos, ¿Quería casarse con ella? Ella también quería, pero no lo diría enfrente de él porque se emocionaría y lo haría en ese mismo momento.

—Esta bien, al rato voy a comprar unos. —dijo Ranma con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Akane no reaccionó de esa manera, pero su corazón latía muy fuerte. ¿Es que él no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera sexo? Una pareja hacía otras cosas además de eso. ¿Espera? ¿Ya pensaba que eran novios? Akane se sacudió la cabeza por pensar en esas cosas.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Ranma.

—No, nada. —respondió Akane.

Ranma se acostó en la cama de la chica llevándosela con él. Empezó a besarle el cuello agarrándola por su cabeza para acariciar su cabello.

—¡Espera Ranma! — Akane no se asustó por el atrevimiento del chico, pero se preocupaba de dejarse llevar ya que cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de los besos y mordidas del chico.

—Shh...—la calló cerca de su oído. —me encanta disfrutar de un momento a solas contigo...—dijo mientras besaba su oreja. —no te preocupes, no lo haremos, pero solo quiero que nos besemos y nos amemos un rato.

Akane no evitó sonreír, para que engañarse, ella también lo disfrutaba y mejor se dejó llevar por los cariños del chico.

* * *

Izanami entró al bar que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de la oficina. Buscaba a Usui que no había llegado a su casa a dormir, sabía que la generala lo había puesto de guardia en la noche, pero espero que él regresara para enfrentarlo, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, recibió una llamada de un amigo de él que trabajaba en ese bar.

Era un lugar elegante, pero no faltaba alguno que no lanzará ciertos halagos a la chica. No se sentía incómoda, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho.

—¡Ya! ¡Calmados! —gritó la chica. —¡Tengo 18 años! Aún no soy legal. —dijo molesta.

Se ponía de puntillas para buscarlo, pero era tan grande el lugar que no lograba encontrarlo. Después de un rato llegó a visualizarlo, estaba en la barra acostado en su brazo derecho y en su mano izquierda tenía un vaso.

—Izanami, que bueno que viniste. —dijo el encargado de la barra y amigo de Usui. —Está en su límite, no puedo seguir sirviéndole más.

—¿Por qué no? —Usui levanto la cabeza y estaba molesto. —Mi vida es un asco, no me casé con Akane...aunque no la amara, pero da coraje que nadie me quiera porque soy un histérico y no controlo mi ira, —dijo el chico estando más desesperado que nunca y llorando aún más. —Además, Izanami me odia, la busqué por todos lados y no pude encontrarla.

Izanami solo hizo una mueca.

—¡Mira! Izanami vino por ti. —dijo su amigo.

Usui volteó bruscamente buscando a la chica y no dudó en acercarla a él para abrazarla estando aún sentado y ella de pie. Izanami gritó por el atrevimiento del chico, ¿Cuándo se volvió así?

—¡Izanami! Te extrañé mucho. —dijo el chico llorando

Izanami jamás lo había visto tan borracho, no es que siempre controló la bebida, pero ahora, ¿Cuál fue el problema? ¿La crisis de los 40? Sería absurdo si eso fuera.

—Cálmate, ya te pareces a Shun. —dijo pensando en lo idiota que se miraba. —De verdad, das vergüenza.

Usui miró a la chica aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Hace mucho que había perdido toda la vergüenza y no importaba si se lo decía ahí.

—Todo comenzó cuando recordé la primera vez que te besé. —empezó a hablar.

Izanami se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

—Si, —habló Izanami. —justamente después de encontrarte con Akane. —dijo con molestia. —La habías besado y todo eso y tuviste el descaro de besarme.

Comenzó a pegarle en la espalda para que la soltara, pero era inútil. No lo recordaba y solo hacerlo le daba mucho coraje, fue lo peor que le había pasado en su vida.

Usui se quedó quieto y mirándola embobado sin importarle los golpes que ella le daba.

—Eres tan linda cuando te pones celosa. —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Izanami miró al encargado de la barra que se le quedaba viendo.

—¿Estoy celosa? —preguntó Izanami sin afectarle lo que le había dicho Usui.

—Yo no escuche nada. —respondió el hombre mirando hacia otro lado y sirviéndole a otro cliente que estaba un poco alejados de ellos.

Izanami volvió a ver a Usui que aún la miraba de esa forma.

—¿Y siempre lo he sido? —preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa. — ¿o solo cuando estoy celosa?

La chica no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, como dicen...los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

—No, espera. —Izanami sacó una de las minis cámaras de Emi. Sacaría provecho de esto y se lo vendería muy bien a Emi, parece que comenzaba a entender a la chica. Se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado y prendió la cámara. —Ahora sí, respóndeme. —le pidió poniendo la cámara enfrente de él.

—No, siempre estás hermosa, —dijo el chico sin importarle que lo estuviera grabando. —desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando regresaste de la escuela militar... —acariciaba la mejilla de Izanami. —supe que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto, esperaba ver una niña y eso no fue lo que vio mis ojos. Me enamore de ti y quería estar contigo en todos los sentidos, aunque pareciera un pedófilo.

Izanami no se contenía las ganas de reírse, pero si le sorprendía sus palabras. Lo sabía, sabía que se había impactado cuando la volvió a ver, a pesar de que en aquel entonces no lo demostró, si se quedo satisfecha por haberle callado la boca.

—¿Me amas, Usui? ¿Me amas como mujer? —no sabía porque había preguntado eso, pero tenía curiosidad y además un plan que dejaría en ridículo a Usui.

—Si, te amo... mucho. —dijo abriendo los brazos cuando dijo la palabra "Mucho"

—¿Tanto para arrodillarte ante mí, diciendo todo lo que me quieres enfrente de toda esta gente y darme un beso en la mejilla? —preguntó Izanami poniendo su dedo en su mejilla izquierda esperando que así fuera.

Usui se arrodilló y dijo todo y la verdad se vio tan ridículo, pero a la vez hermoso y divertido. A Usui no le importó en absoluto nada con solo tener un beso de Izanami, no la besaba desde aquel día y se sentía ansioso. Izanami apagó la cámara, eso era todo lo que quería. Un recuerdo que no olvidaría.

—¿Y qué hay de mi beso? —preguntó Usui asustado de que ella no lo cumpliría.

Izanami se acercó agachando su cabeza para verlo. Se tapó la boca por si él se atrevía a más, puso su dedo en su mejilla dando señal de que se acercara. Usui se acercó y le dio un beso. Izanami sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, tal vez no era tan malo estar con él, pareciera que el amor de niña, regresaba o más bien volvió a despertar.

Usui puso su mano en la de la chica que estaba en su boca e intentó quitarla para darle un beso que ella jamás olvidaría, pero ella no le dejaba. Se enderezó nuevamente y Usui se sentó enfrente de ella. Se sentía mareado y con sueño, pensaba en que cualquier momento caería dormido.

—Te dije que algún día, te callaría esa boca de niña. —habló refiriéndose a aquel día en la feria hace algunos años.

—¿Por eso te conformas conmigo? —gruñó Usui con una voz muy chistosa. —Te gustan las mujeres, por eso te gusta Akane. —reclamó mostrando celos.

Izanami solo rio.

—Akane ha sido la única mujer, pero no era esa clase de amor. Después de todo parece ser que los Saotome se sienten muy atraídos hacia Akane. —contestó con una sonrisa. —Además, tus labios son lindos. —dijo tocando los labios del chico.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me besas? —preguntó angustiado de que tal vez no le gustará.

—Porque no quiero enamorarme de ti. —contestó sabiendo la triste realidad. — Algún día me tendré que ir. —se acercó para acariciar el cabello del chico y su mirada entristeció.

—Yo no dejaré que pase eso, prefiero estar muerto. —no podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Y Maru? —preguntó Izanami.

Usui no recordaba a su hijo, ¿Cómo será que terminará las cosas? ¿Podrá enamorarse de otra mujer algún día?

—Me hubiera gustado ser la madre de Maru. —confesó Izanami.

—¿y si lo eres? —aún tenía esperanza de que así sea.

—Ya no los hubiera dicho, —suspiró Izanami. —aunque esos dos son muy buenos para esconder cosas. —refiriéndose a Maru y Emi.

Usui no respondió, no volvió hablar en todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Pero solo pensaba, que era lo que le preparaba su futuro.

* * *

Ya era de noche e Izanami quiso regresar a la feria donde había ido cuando tenía 7 años y quería ir al juego donde conoció a Akane. Recordaba que en aquel entonces todo era fácil y sin preocupaciones. Quizás era un sentimiento en común con todos, pero era inevitable. Pensó que tal vez sería la última vez que caminara sola, no podía evitar no pensar en eso y el solo hecho de que le doliera la cabeza nuevamente, lo hacía aún más.

Llegó a aquel juego y comenzó a disparar a los objetivos y era buena. Pocos años siendo policía le había dado esa habilidad, sonaría loco, pero era más divertido dispararles a personas que a esos círculos. Había más adrenalina, y eso para ella era una droga. Izanami sabía que había una persona a un lado, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba ahí, la persona de a un lado le llamaba la atención? Volteó a verlo y esa misma persona hizo lo mismo. No vio un rostro, sino una máscara blanca. Ranma e Izanami se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo y sin soltar la pistola.

La verdad es que Ranma solo jugaba para distraerse, pero no esperaba ver a esa chica que tal vez un tiempo le fue de ayuda para matar y mantener alejada a Akane de él. Pero sinceramente en esos momentos pensaba que podía ser un arma poderosa para atraer a Akane. Había algo muy extraño en ella que siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué era ella?

Izanami lo sabía, esa era la persona de la que le había dicho Miki. No había duda, lo sentía. Había algo familiar, pero a la vez interesante. Parecía que no fue en vano venir a este lugar, encontró algo muy curioso y lo averiguaría de lo que él era capaz.

No le importaba a Ranma en lo más mínimo matarla, eso no le causaría ningún remordimiento y si eso le provocaría dolor a Akane, no lo pensaría. Quisiera que la pistola que tenía en la mano fuera real para quitarla de su camino de una buena vez y enviársela en pedazos a Akane. Pero también pensaba en esa opción porque ella podía ser un obstáculo para sus planes. La había estado observando, no era cualquier persona. A veces le recordaba a él en sus tiempos de felicidad durante su adolescencia, pero eso era algo que no venia al caso en esos momentos. Se sentía más vivo, con más confianza desde que encontró a su hija y saber que será una buena aliada para sus planes estaba feliz, por fin haría lo que ha estado planeado durante todos estos años.

Izanami se estaba cansado de este incómodo silencio, pero si él se atrevía a tocar a Akane, lo mataría. No le importaba convertirse en asesina, no tendría piedad contra él. Pero no antes de saber quién era y porque hacía esto. A pesar de no ver sus ojos y su mirada a consecuencia de esa máscara, podría imaginar que era lo que él pensaba. Sabía quién era ella, o bueno eso creía, pero estaría bien, no moría tan fácilmente. No hasta que todo esto acabe y saber que todos estén bien.

¿Qué es lo que pensaba? Se preguntaba Ranma. Ya tenía un buen rato viéndolo. Solo era una mocosa con la que fácilmente tendría que lidiar. ¿Y si mejor se encargaba de ella de una vez?

Izanami disparó una vez más, lo dejo en su lugar y se fue. Su cara era de depresión total, pero sobretodo miedo. Eso era, tuvo miedo de ese hombre. Preferiría estar en casa con Usui. ¿Espera...? ¿Que? Se sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo pensaba en eso? Ya estaba mal, muy mal.

Sintió que alguien la seguía, miró de reojo y si, era él. "Sin rostro" En serio, Akane era muy mala para los nombres, un ejemplo es "P-Chan", ¿En qué estaba pensando? Pero volviendo a la realidad, él aún la seguía. Estaba alejado, pero no tardaba en acercarse más a ella. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido con una sonrisa que pronto cambio a una nerviosa. Estaba a punto de entrar a una multitud de gente por lo que corrió a ella para perder de vista a ese hombre. Empujó a la gente para salir de ahí y correr hacia un parque que estaba cerca de la feria en donde se escondería.

Ranma corrió y se adentró a esa multitud. No permitiría que se le escapara. No entendía su desesperación por ella, pero no dejaría que se fuera de sus manos.

Después de un rato, Izanami se sentó en una banca muy al fondo del parque. Estaba cansada y respiraba agitadamente. Después de un rato se relajó y acostó su cabeza en la banca. De la nada un pétalo de una rosa roja estaba en su nariz, la chica sonrío. Parece que esto aún no acaba y se pondrá interesante. Miro a un lado, viendo a la persona que estaba sentada con ella. Vio una máscara, pero esta vez de color rojo. Puso su brazo alrededor de la orilla de la banca y Nanami hizo lo mismo poniendo su mano en el medio brazo de Izanami y la suya en la de Nanami. Se apretaron fuertemente y a pesar de la máscara ambas se miraban duramente.

—Parece que...—habló Izanami.

—nuestros planes...—continuó Nanami.

—se han adelantado. —terminaron las chicas al mismo tiempo y concibiendo de que Ranma estaba enfrente de ella y con una pistola apuntando a Izanami.

Nanami apretó con más fuerza a Izanami y ella no evitó sonreír de que la etapa final estaba por comenzar.

* * *

La generala sacó un libro con polvo y comenzó a toser por la cantidad de tierra que salió de él. Tenía guantes y a pesar de traer cubre bocas no pudo evitar que la suciedad entrara por su nariz. Volvió a sacar otro libro y lo mismo sucedió con lo siguientes libros que sacaba. Bien pudo haberlo hecho Midori pero prefirió hacerlo ella misma.

Su escritorio de por sí, ya era un relajo por las cosas que había sacado. Una limpieza de vez en cuando, no cae mal.

Akane entró a su oficina y la pequeña mujer se dio cuenta de que era ella, pero le sorprendía que a esta hora de la noche estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la Generala sin verla. — Te vi hace horas y pensé que vendrías hasta mañana.

La pequeña mujer volteó a verla porque no contestaba y se asombró de el uniforme que portaba, era igual al suyo, pero en azul marino. Ella comenzó a reírse.

—Parece que ya te tomaste en serio de que serás mi sucesora, pero aún no me voy, Akane. —sonrió.

—Y me lo tomo en serio. —respondió Akane con una sonrisa burlona y teniendo buen porte. Puso sus manos hacia atrás, en su espalda baja y se acercó a ella. —Llevo portando este uniforme desde hace 18 años.

La Generala soltó el libro, y no evitó sonreír.

—Ya veo, entonces te doy la bienvenida, Akane, —vio a la chica. —bienvenida al año 93.

—Te lo agradezco. —sonrió la chica.

* * *

A primera hora Akane y Shun iban de camino a las oficinas, después de haber ido con el doctor Tofu, sin embargo, toda la preocupación y angustia de lo que les había dicho sobre la situación de Izanami, pasó a un lado cuando la Generala y Usui les llamó con urgencia para que vinieran a la oficina. Lo importante en este momento era que tanto Izanami, como Raiko, estaban desaparecidos.

Cuando iban a tomar el tren, Usui les hablo por el radio para decirle que estaban en el restaurante de Ukyo, lo cual se les hizo raro y más a Akane.

En el restaurante de Ukyo, la chica se encontraba tensa y quieta como si fuera un soldado que esperaba una orden de su general. La razón, porque Akane del futuro caminaba una y otra vez enfrente de ella sin dejarla de ver. Era muy distinta a la Akane que conoce y se refiere a la de ahorita. Sentía una tensión horrible, pero algo le decía que está Akane no supero lo de ella y Ranma.

Parecía que fuera un gato enjaulado, pero con la diferencia de que no dejaba de ver a su presa que comería en eso momentos. ¡Era su cena! Ukyo comenzó a temblar, aunque sabía que cuando volviera a ver a Akane, no iba dudar en decirle , a pesar de que Ranma no estuviera de acuerdo, no le hubiera escondido que tuvo una relación con Ranma sí quería tener una buena amistad con Akane. Después de que Akane la perdonó se sentía más tranquila pero ahora, ver a otra Akane que aún tenía rencor por lo sucedido le daba temor porque temía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a ella.

Akane por otra parte, no pensaba en verla, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez fuera interesante ver cómo ella reacciona ante su presencia. Se estaba divirtiendo, no podía negarlo. El solo ver cómo Ukyo temblaba de miedo hacía que se sintiera satisfecha, aunque pareciera una sádica, no, espera, lo era, era una sádica. Si, lo disfrutaba y mucho.

Usui se acercó a Midori y le susurró.

—No entiendo porque estamos en este lugar. —fue demasiado rápido el cambio de lugar, no le molestaba, pero viendo a la otra Akane y Ukyo se podría ver que en cualquier momento habría caos.

—Fue idea de esa Akane. —respondió Midori.

—¿Pero por qué la generala permitió esto? —preguntó el chico un poco angustiado.

—Porque quiero ver sangre. —contestó la Generala en un susurro con una sonrisa.

Midori y Usui saltaron del pánico por la ocurrencia de la pequeña mujer, ¿Era broma? Además ¿Que tenía que ver Ukyo en esto?

Ukyo se puso firme y miró a Akane, lo cual ella le regresó la mirada a una más dura pero no la intimido.

—Por tu cara me imagino que no has olvidado lo de Ranma y... —empezó a hablar, pero se puso nerviosa cuando vio que Akane levantaba una ceja.

Akane apretó los puños y le sonrió.

—¿Sabes cómo mueren las ardillas? —preguntó Akane.

—Ehh... no, jamás he visto morir una. —no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó malévolamente.

Usui se acercó a Akane y la cargó para alejarla de Ukyo antes de que cometiera un homicidio.

—¡Suéltame! —se quejó Akane.

—¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! —regañó Usui mientras la sostenía de la cintura. —¡Ella no es la que conociste!

—¡Es la misma! — exclamó pataleando como si fuera una niña. —No importa el tiempo y espacio, ¡Es ella!

—Si eso es lo que dices, eres la misma Akane que conozco y eres capaz de hacerlo. —gritó el chico soltándola y dejándola a un lado de él. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y la chica de la misma manera.

Después Akane sonrío engreídamente.

—No me acordaba, Estás enamorado de mí, ¿Cierto? —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —el chico se sonrojó. —No me digas que en ese tiempo, ¿Yo estoy enamorado de ti?

—¿Aquí no? —preguntó Akane borrando su sonrisa.

—Bueno, si anduvimos, pero...bueno... me iba a casar contigo. —dijo nervioso rascándose la mejilla.

—¿En serio? —dijo Akane asombrada. —¡Yo jamás llegue a comprometerme contigo!

—Creo que se debe al cambio drástico que hicieron tus sobrinos. —explicó la Generala.

—Es una lástima. —confesó Akane refiriéndose a la boda.

Usui casi se cae para atrás por lo que dijo la chica.

Akane y Shun llegaron al restaurante y Akane (la del presente) casi se cae del asombro al ver a una mujer idéntica a ella. Para la otra Akane no fue una sorpresa, pero también se asombró.

—¡Ya estoy viendo doble! —exclamó Shun asombrado de ver a dos Akane.

Akane y Akane se acercaron para verse más de cerca, observándose en cada detalle la una y la otra. Haciendo los mismos gestos y moviéndose como si de un espejo se tratara. Acercaron sus manos y las tocaron viendo que estaban del mismo tamaño. Ni una arruga, ninguna cana y ni más gorda, eran iguales, pero con diferente ropa. Lo cual le asombro porque aún no decidía si tomar el lugar de la Generala, pero verla con ese uniforme decía que ese era su destino.

—Oigan...—habló Usui. —no me había dado cuenta de algo...

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Shun.

—Akane tiene puesto un uniforme parecido al de la "Generala". —dijo el chico.

Ambos chicos vieron a la generala y con solo sonreírle entendieron el punto. De repente sintieron un escalofrió como si hubieran visto un fantasma y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

—Es el inicio de una dictadura maligna...—dijo Shun con los pelos de punta por saber que algún día ella será su jefa.

—Nuestro futuro no será nada bueno. —terminó Usui.

Akane y Akane se seguían viendo ignorando los gritos de miedo de Shun y Usui. Hasta que la Akane del presente habló.

—Nunca pensé verme así

—Bueno, tuve gemelos, pero esto es completamente diferente a estar viendo una "doble" de ti misma. —contestó sonriendo.

—Aunque tu voz es un poco mas profunda. —dijo Akane pasando sus dedos por su garganta.

—Es que amanecí con gripa... —contestó evitando la mirada de Akane. —y curiosamente fue después de estar con ese idiota. —entrecerró los ojos y con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente. —Se nota que siempre le gusta perjudicarme, hasta pasarme un virus.

—Akane me da gusto verte. —habló Ukyo aliviada de que ella llegara porque de no ser así, moriría.

La otra Akane le dio una mirada asesina porque sabía que quiso decir con eso, lo que provocó que Ukyo temblara de miedo.

—No entiendo porque estás aquí. —mencionó Akane del presente. —Aunque supe que Raiko está desaparecido desde ayer.

—Si. —suspiró Akane del futuro. —Pero mi bebé sabe cuidarse solo, pero... temo que el que no aparezca tenga algo que ver con ese patán. —dijo alejándose de Akane.

—¿Patán? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, se cree mucho con su máscara y piensa que es la gran cosa. —dijo Akane del futuro haciendo muecas.

—Espera...no estarás hablando de...—Akane temía que se tratara de él.

—Tu lo llamas "Sin rostro" ¿No? —preguntó encarando a Akane.

Akane comenzó a temblar, si también estaba involucrado en que Izanami estuviera desaparecida ahora sí estaba en problemas y muy serios. Puede que Izanami no conozca su rostro, pero sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz.

En ese momento Miki ingresó al local de Ukyo con una mirada de desesperación y angustia, respiraba agitadamente porque había corrido desde muy lejos para llegar ahí.

—¡Miki! —llamó Akane.

—Ustedes se estarán preguntando donde esta tanto Raiko e Izanami ¿No? —dijo con la voz agitada. — Perdóname Akane pero ella me lo pidió y no pude negarme.

—¡No debiste haberle hecho caso! ¡Está loca! —dijo Akane muy molesta. —Además, si ella quiere pelear no puede hacerlo porque si lo hace puede morir.

—¿Por qué ella puede morir? — preguntó Usui.

—¡Luego te lo explico! —exclamó Shun. —¡Tengo que buscarla!

Shun salió corriendo en busca de Izanami.

—¿Y mi hijo? —preguntó Akane del futuro.

—Izanami quiso matar a "Sin rostro" y apareció Raiko y no los encuentro, pero estoy seguro que Nanami los está siguiendo para acabar con ellos. Fue una petición de Ranma y como saben ella cumplirá todo lo que su padre diga.

—Espera ¿Ranma ya la encontró? ¡Rayos! ¡Él muy idiota se me adelanto! —se maldijo porque no pudo ser más lista.

—¿Ranma del futuro? ¿Él ya apareció? —preguntó Usui.

—Usui, —habló Akane del presente. —Sin rostro y Ranma son la misma persona, el del futuro. —confesó con mucho dolor, no quería delatarlo porque sabía que se trataba de Ranma y a pesar de que no era el que conocí no podía perjudicarlo.

Usui y las demás chicas se sorprendieron, imaginaban que "Sin rostro" era la persona que había querido matar a Akane en más de una ocasión. Ukyo casi se cae de la impresión y no sabía porque estaba llorando, se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ran-Chan hizo tal cosa? Para hacerlo tendría que tener un gran odio en su corazón. Si él se llegara a enterar, refiriéndose al que ella conoce no se lo perdonaría, la persona que más daño le hizo a Akane era él mismo.

—Quería escapar de él y todo este tiempo estuve con él. — siguió Akane con tristeza. — Ranma me convirtió en lo que soy, ¿Sigo sin entender por qué hizo eso?

—Por odio, —habló Akane del futuro. —jamás pudo perdonarme por haberlo traicionado. Lo peor de todo es que aún sigo enamorado de él. Ranma a estado aquí desde hace 14 años y lo que quiere es encontrar a Nanami y ponerla de su lado para que me mate... y a ti también. —dijo mirando a Akane.

—Pero, si llega a matarme, eso querrá decir que tú desaparecerías y por lo tanto Nanami y Raiko también, ¿Que caso tendría si lo que quiere es recuperar a Nanami? —Akane no entendía el porqué de querer hacerlo.

—Al menos de que él ya esté enterado de lo que significa una paradoja irresoluble. —habló la generala.

—¿Paradoja irresoluble? —preguntó Usui.

—Es como la teoría del huevo y la gallina. —habló Akane del futuro. —Un ejemplo también sería si un humano viajará al pasado y extinguiera a los monos, cuando se supone...

—Que los humanos son una evolución de los monos. —terminó Akane del presente.

—No sé qué será lo que está planeando ese idiota, pero en serio ahora sí no tendré piedad. —habló Akane del futuro con mucha furia.

—¡Ahora entiendo porque no querías decirnos quien era! —dijo Usui furioso. —¿Por qué lo protegiste? ¡Intento matarte!

Akane no respondió, pero él tenía razón. Si lo hubiera puesto un alto desde un principio, nada hubiera pasado.

—Te recuerdo que ese no es el Ranma que amas... ¡Iré a buscar a Izanami! —Usui salió del local.

La generala se acercó a las dos Akane junto con Minori.

—Nosotras también iremos a buscarla... pero que te quede claro una cosa Akane. Ya no quiero más mentiras. Si te perdone lo otro, fue porque sabía que ya no había algo que pueda ser peor... pero me equivoque. —dijo la Generala seriamente.

—No se preocupe. —habló Akane del futuro. —Él es mi Ranma, así que yo me encargare de que sea castigado. Ranma no sabe que Raiko también es su hijo y si tan solo se llegara a enterar que por lo menos es mi hijo, no dudara en hacerle algo. —pensó lo que podría pasar. — Lo toca... y no tendré piedad contra él. —dijo apretando su puño y arrugando el inicio de su nariz.

La generala jalo a Akane para hablar solamente con ella.

—¿Sabes lo que me preocupa? —preguntó la generala a Akane y esta negó porque no sabía lo que quería decir.

—Que ese Ranma no llego a conocer a Izanami. —contestó. — Hubo muchos cambios en esta epoca y eso me preocupa...

Akane se tensó.

—Que... por cierto, Izanami esta delicada de salud ¿No? —preguntó la Generala recordando las palabras de Akane, "Que, si peleaba ella moriría" cuando sabía bien que Izanami si llego a practicar artes marciales, no solamente en la militar, sino también con Akane. —¿Y te digo algo más? Estoy segura de que Izanami sabe de su situación— aclaró poniendo más nerviosa a Akane. —Ranma sabe más ataques de pelea que ella, por lo que él no será blando con una de las personas más importantes para ti, a pesar de que sea una chica... él no sabe que llevan la misma sangre.

—También me dijo que muy pronto visitará a Ranma. —confesó Miki.

—Tengo que detener esto. —Akane del presente salió corriendo. No importaba nada, su única preocupación era Izanami y Ranma.

—¡Oye espera! —gritó Akane del futuro.

Akane del futuro salió del restaurante a seguirla junto con Miki y Ukio pero ya no se miraba a donde se había dirigido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma.

Las tres chicas voltearon y vieron al chico que estaba con una mirada un tanto confusa. Akane del futuro no evitó suspirar a verlo, se miraba más joven que el suyo, pero eso para ella no importaba.

—Akane, no sabía que estabas aquí, —habló Ranma acercándose a la chica. —ya compré lo que me pediste.

—¿Lo que te pedí? —preguntó Akane sin entender.

—No me hagas decirlo. —contestó sonrojado y evitando verla. —Además, ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó viéndola con ese traje de militar.

—Ran-Chan, ella no es...

—¡Calla! —la calló Akane poniéndole una mano en su boca. La chica sonrío, y se acercó a Ranma. —Vamos a casa, Ranma —pidió Akane, no podía perder esta oportunidad de aprovecharse de él de la manera en que ella se le antojara.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

 _ **15 años atrás... o... 7 años más adelante.**_

— _¿En serio, Shun? —preguntó Akane sobándose el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. —te dije que quería descansar._

 _Akane había querido descansar ese día porque no se sentía bien. Estos últimos días habían sido mucho estrés y más por sus hijos, en especial Nanami que cada día se hacía más insoportable. Solo quería llamar la atención de ella, pero no lo lograría. Sabía que hacia mal, pero si era la única forma para que fuera fuerte y no sufriera con cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara en la vida, lo haría. Raiko ya era un caso perdido, mientras se la pasaba siguiendo, consintiendo y que le dijera Nanami con amor "hermano lindo" no había ningún problema._

— _Lo sé, Akane, —habló Shun. —pero no me puedo hacer cargo de esto yo solo. —explicó su estrés. —Eres la jefa y además, Usui se fue con su amiga Serena para apoyarla, sabes que está enferma._

— _No me lo tienes que recordar. —contestó triste. —Solo espero que ella se recupere._ — _Se que se hace cargo de Maru, pero solo espero que no quiera uno por su cuenta con ella. —comentó Akane sobando nuevamente el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. —Si quiere un hijo que me lo diga y obvio que sera de la manera tradicional._

 _Shun casi se cae de cabeza._

— _Akane apenas puedes cuidar a dos niños y todavía quieres otro. —comentó el chico con una gota de sudor en su frente._

 _Akane miró hacia el estanque y su rostro cambio a uno triste._

— _Siempre pensé que tendría una familia, con hijos y un esposo que sería mi compañero toda mi vida. —reflexionaba la chica._

— _Sí, pero tu desperdiciaste esa oportunidad. —dijo serio, pero era cierto._

 _Akane lo miró a ver y por su mirada era obvio que se ofendió._

— _¿En serio? ¿estar con un hombre que te engaño? claro eres hombre, no puedes comprender a una mujer engañada. — espetó Akane._

— _Sí, pero él te pidió disculpas, además, lo que tú le hiciste después, humillarlo mientras él te suplicaba que no lo dejaras, fue lo peor que has hecho, Akane, —Shun no había querido hablar de eso, pero no era porque fuera hombre, sino porque no importaba la situación, si no quería que se lo hicieran a ella, era mejor que no se lo hiciera a otra persona. —pero ves, no te hizo olvidar a Ranma y no lo harás nunca, porque te dejo algo que tú no has querido aprovechar._

 _Se escucharon pequeños pasos, muy lentos, Nanami venia frotándose sus ojos, que también los traía llorosos. Apareció enfrente de ellos y no dudo en ir primero con Akane._

— _Mamá...—dijo con una voz aguda. Quitó su mano de su ojo y abrió los brazos para abrazar a su mamá, pero Akane se adelantó, le bajó los brazos y se alejó de ella._

— _¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con una voz dura, lo que hizo que la niña brincara de miedo._

— _Me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza — dijo la niña con ganas de llorar._

— _Ven aquí, Nanami. —habló tiernamente Shun dándole los brazos y ella acepto ir con él. La cargo y ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y la empezó arrullar._

— _Shun, solo quieren que la consientas. —dijo Akane molesta._

 _Shun tocó su frente y la sintió caliente._

— _Akane, tiene fiebre. —dijo Shun preocupado._

— _¿Qué? —Akane reacciono y se acercó a ella para tocar su frente. —Es cierto, está muy caliente. —dijo con preocupación. —Vamos a llevarla con Tofu._

 _Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada, Akane se adelantó a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió de que fuera una persona que no miraba desde hace cinco años. "Justo en este momento" se decía Akane para sí misma._

— _Ranma. —dijo el nombre de la persona que tenía enfrente. Se sorprendió de verlo y lo peor de todo es que su corazón comenzó a latir y sentía que su estómago le dolía, como si fuera una adolescente y no una mujer de 27 años, aunque no lo aparentaba. Él se miraba más maduro, pero igual de guapo, no había cambiado mucho solo un poco._

— _Akane, necesito hablar contigo. —no esperó y quiso ir al punto._

— _Ahorita no es momento, ¿Puede ser en otra ocasión? —dijo angustiada no solo por el estado de su hija, sino que también de que Ranma la viera y se enterara de su existencia._

 _Había prometido no decirle nada de que había tenido dos hijos de él, pero afortunadamente Raiko no estaba en su casa, sino con Kasumi que lo llevó a jugar con sus primos._

— _Akane, hay que darnos prisa. —llegó Shun con Nanami en brazos. Cuando vio a Ranma se quedó estático y se puso pálido, no esperaba eso._

 _Akane miró a su hija y su carita estaba roja, puede que no la trate bien, pero tenía sus sentimientos y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Volvió a ver a Ranma y él se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba angustiada._

 _Ranma no entendía, pero vio que la niña estaba enferma, tal vez era hija de Shun. Pero, sintió algo extraño al verla, no se parecía a Shun, ni mucho menos a Nabiki, le recordaba a... ¿Su yo femenina? Pero en pequeña. Miró a Akane y vio que estaba nerviosa, la conocía tan bien, parecía que estaba pensando que se fuera de ahí urgentemente, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta de algo._

— _Parece que esa niña está enferma...—habló Ranma. —lo mío puede esperar...—dijo ignorando todo lo que pensaba._

— _Me da gusto que pienses así. —dijo con una sonrisa forzada. —¡Vamos! —se dirigió a Shun y salieron._

 _Habían llegado con el doctor Tofu, pero después de un rato que la estuvo revisando, dijo que se pondría bien que solo siguiera sus instrucciones para que se le bajara un poco la fiebre. Caminaba Akane con Nanami en brazos que venía dormida y Shun a lado por las calles de regreso a la casa de Akane._

— _Sabes, me asusté un poco cuando vi a Ranma. —habló Shun._

— _Yo igual. —suspiró Akane mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nanami que era largo y de color negro. La miraba de reojo para ver si seguía dormida. —Ya se le bajo la fiebre. —dijo tocando su frente y mejilla._

 _Shun se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Akane cuando vio a su hija._

— _No te engañes a ti misma y a nadie, si la quieres. —sonrió Shun con una voz burlesca._

 _Akane se puso roja._

— _No deberías ser dura con ella, después te lo reprochara, Akane. —aconsejó Shun._

— _Bueno, como puedo decir que no quiero a mis hijos, —confeso Akane. —pero espero que Nanami no recuerde esto porque después no me la podre quitar de encima. Es muy engreída, aunque no lo creas._

 _Mientras le decía eso a Shun, Nanami abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió, era un hecho que siempre recordara la primera vez que tenia de cerca a su mamá, después se quedó dormida nuevamente disfrutando del aroma de su madre._

 _Estaban por dar la vuelta, pero del otro lado venia caminando Ranma muy pensativo con respecto a lo que vio, analizando bien las cosas, podría ser que tal vez esa niña..._

— _Akane, él nuevamente vendrá o más bien, estará esperándote en tu casa. —Shun volvió al tema de Ranma._

— _Por eso te pido que te la lleves a su cuarto y estés un momento con ella. —explicó Akane. —Si Ranma la mira más de cerca, se dará cuenta que es su hija._

 _Justo en ese momento ellos se encontraron y Ranma claramente escucho las últimas palabras de Akane._

 _Akane se paralizo y agrando los ojos, ¿La habrá escuchado?_

—¿ _Escuche bien? ¿Dijiste que esa niña es mi hija? —preguntó Ranma tranquilo pero hecho una furia por dentro, su rostro cambio a uno duro cuando vio que la chica tardaba en responder. Miró a la niña que estaba dormida y la observo más de cerca, era idéntica él. No había duda, ¡Era su hija!_

 _Shun por otra parte se puso nervioso, fue poco lo que conoció a Ranma pero si sabía que esto se pondría mal y que Ranma no iba a tolerarlo. El teléfono de Shun sonó y contestó. Después de que terminó su llamada se dirigió a Akane._

— _Akane, perdón hay una emergencia y como estoy solo y tú no..._

— _No te preocupes, Shun, ve a checar. —dijo Akane sin dejar de ver a Ranma. —Se cuidarme sola._

— _Está bien. —Shun salió corriendo, pero igual de preocupado por ella._

 _Ranma se acercó a Akane con la misma mirada. Por inercia apretó un poco más a su hija, pero no tanto como una manera de protegerla y se hizo a un lado para que no la viera._

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Akane? —preguntó Ranma con un nudo en la garganta. —¿Qué ganabas con eso? ¿Hacerme sufrir más por ti? Como aun lo sigo haciendo._

 _Akane escuchó un quejido de Nanami, hacia viento y no era bueno para ella._

— _Vamos a la casa. —dijo Akane y caminando rumbo hacia casa y Ranma la siguió._

 _Cuando llegaron, subió las escaleras y la dejo en su cama. Afortunadamente tenia a Raiko en otra habitación, por lo que él no se daría cuenta de que no solo Nanami era su hija._

— _¿Y bien? —habló Ranma._

— _Shh...—Calló Akane y le hizo seña para que salieran de la habitación._

 _Akane miró a Ranma y soltó todo._

— _Sí, es tu hija. —confesó. —¿Y?_

— _¿Y? ¿Así de fácil? —levantó la voz, pero no tan fuerte por no querer despertar a su recién descubierta hija._

— _Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿a que viniste? —preguntó Akane cruzando de brazos._

 _Ranma se sonrojó y evitoóla mirada de ella._

— _Eso no importa. —respondió Ranma._

 _Akane se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico._

— _¿No me digas que quieres que este contigo? —preguntó de manera seductora y acercándose a sus labios._

 _Ranma se puso nervioso y no dejaba de ver los labios de la chica, era eso por lo que había venido, no podía seguir sin ella. No perdonaba la humillación que le hizo pasar, pero tal vez la hiciera cambiar de opinión y regresara con él. Quería besarla y hacerle el amor. No lo dudo y la besó mientras la agarraba de la cintura para acercarla a ella y sintió como ella le correspondía y enterraba sus dedos en su cabello. Su beso se volvía mas apasionado y lo fue aún más cuando Akane lo llevaba a su habitación._

 _Para que engañarse, ella tampoco podía vivir sin él, pero ella no podía olvidar. Pero tal vez por esa tarde lo haría, pero... no debió dejarse llevar...porque pudo haber detenido algo del que después se arrepintió._

* * *

Akane del futuro venía siguiendo a Ranma mientras recordaba aquel día. Ese Ranma que tenía enfrente, que caminaba dándole la espalda había cometido esa falta. Pero, ¿Qué paso para que cambiara su forma de ser? Refiriéndose a su yo de este tiempo. Ya que su tiempo fue muy diferente, algo había aquí que hizo el cambio, y estaba segura que no fue Ranma, a pesar de que ha estado estos 14 años en esta época. Bueno, claro, todos los descendientes, aunque dudaba de que tal vez ellos no han pisado esta época y pensar que Raiko era un...no sabría cómo decirlo, porque sería una ofensa para su hijo, pero no entendía como se le ocurrió esa idea tan absurda de juntar a todos los hijos de su personal, incluyendo a sus sobrinos que fue a quien mando a esta época. Si se lo hubiera dicho a ella, se lo habría negado, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que se llevara el decadente, ¡Se lo robo! No podía creer que fuera tan listo porque siempre creyó que no era así y no podría planear algo tan genial en su contra. Después de que Ranma se llevó a su hija, tuvo que poner más autoridad en él y ser exigente. Pudo enseñarle algunas técnicas de combate, pero sinceramente no le veía mucho entusiasmo en él por lo que casi siempre lo arrastraba al dojo sin importar que ponía sus uñas en el piso para que no lo llevara, tal vez Ranma si podía haber tenido más paciencia con él. También intento tenerlo como su sucesor en los decadentes, pero fue aun peor. Pero no importaba en esos momentos pensar en todo lo que vivió con su hijo, después recibiría su muy merecido castigo, pensaba Akane.

Ranma volteó a verla, le preocupaba porque había tanto silencio en ella. La vio pensativa.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró, una cara tranquila, pero con una pizca de preocupación, no pudo evitar suspirar, se miraba tan guapo y joven. Si su Ranma la escuchara la mataría, con respecto a la palabra "joven" ... No espera...No sería mala idea dale en su orgullo a ese idiota.

—No sucede nada. —respondió Akane con una sonrisa. —¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Sabes qué puedo hacer lo que sea por ti. —sonrió Ranma.

Akane quiso llorar en ese momento, ese era el Ranma que conocía, el que extrañaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, fue una tonta.

—Akane, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó Ranma angustiado cuando la vio llorar.

No soporto más y lo abrazó mientras lloraba, hace tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera, sollozaba, gritaba como si fuera una niña. Deseaba regresar el tiempo, pero eso ya era imposible, lo perdió, perdió al amor de su vida y abrazaba a un Ranma que no era el suyo. ¡Era la peor! ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por su orgullo? ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Ella es la culpable de todo lo que está pasando! Quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que cambio aquí? ¿Quién fue quien hizo el cambio?

* * *

 _Dos horas después, Ranma se levantó de la cama. Se vistió y salió del cuarto dejandola dormida. Entró al cuarto donde estaba su hija y se acercó a ella. La pudo observar más de cerca y no había duda, era idéntica a él. Era tan linda y no evito sonreír mientras la miraba. Se puso de rodillas y acariciaba su cabello. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil. Ella había nacido del amor que le tenía a Akane, a pesar de que ella estaba enojada con él._

— _Mamá._

 _Habló su hija, ¿estará soñando?_

— _¿Por qué no me quieres? —siguió hablando la niña en sus sueños. —¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?_

 _Una lagrima recorrió por la mejilla de la niña. Ranma quedo impactado y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, ¿Tan mal la trataba? Apretó sus puños, no lo podía creer, ¿Sera por el gran parecido con él? ¿Tanto lo odiaba para desquitarse con su propia hija? Levantó la mirada y su rostro se puso serio._

— _Sé muy bien lo que harás después, Akane... —habló Ranma. —por eso yo me adelantare..._

 _Buscó algún bolso o maleta y tuvo la suerte de encontrar una y metió toda las ropa y cosas que pudo encontrar. Agarró a su hija poniéndola en su hombro y cargándola con su mano izquierda y en la otra tenia las cosas de su hija._

— _y me quedare con mi hija. —lo dijo con tanto odio._

* * *

Ranma recordaba el día en que se había llevado a su hija, estaba viéndose en el espejo con el puño recargando su barbilla. No le prestaba atención a lo que se reflejaba en él, pero si pensaba en que no se había arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero si no hubiera sido por eso, no se habría separado de su hija. Aun había sido muy extraño en cómo llegaron a esta época, pero si recordaba haber visto una luz entre amarillo y naranja. Recordaba que no pudo salvarla después de que ella se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente. Fue la última vez que vio sus ojos.

Cuando despertó, no encontraba a su hija por ningún lado, la buscó por años y sin éxito. Al final, decidió buscar cómo ganarse la vida y lo logró haciendo cualquier cosa. Claro, después de los años evitaba encontrarse con su otro yo. Hasta que un día...

* * *

 _Caminaba por aquellos rumbos, no le había quedado de otra. Se previno y se puso la máscara. En su mente ya maquinaba un plan para destruir a la Akane de esta época, sin embargo, se rehusaba la tonta y eso le molestaba. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que ella aceptara._

 _Se había cansado un poco y decidió entrar a la heladería a la que siempre iba de joven. Tenía la máscara, nadie podía verlo comer helado. Se sentó después de haberlo pedido, pero no se había percatado de que Ranma, transformada en chica estaba sentado detrás de él, fue hasta que vio por la ventana el reflejo de su versión femenina._

 _Lo miraba triste, sin ganas de comer su helado, ya está sufriendo por esa boba. Recibió su helado y comenzó a comer. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a quejarse._

— _¡Rayos! Akane, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y si fue culpa mía? —dijo dando un golpe en la mesa._

 _Ranma del futuro escuchaba como se culpaba, dejo su helado y pensó._

— _¿Buscas a tu novia? —habló Ranma del futuro._

 _Ranma presto atención a la voz que le pregunto._

— _Si. —respondió Ranma sorprendido de que supiera la razón, aunque no era su novia en sí, porque nunca se le declaró._

— _Tal vez ella se fue con otra persona o fue secuestrada. —dijo el Ranma del futuro. —Yo voto por la primera._

 _Ranma dio otro golpe en la mesa causando la atención de todos._

— _¡Eso no es cierto! —contestó enojado. —¡Ella no me haría eso!_

— _Bueno, si tú lo dices._

— _Pero me siento culpable por haber besado a Ukyo. —nuevamente pego la mesa con sus puños._

 _Así que ya paso, pensó Ranma del futuro._

— _Pero no lo volveré hacer. —dijo decidido. —Lo juro por el amor que le tengo a Akane._

— _¿Por qué? —Nuevamente hablo, Ranma. —no tienes ningún compromiso, esa chica que era tu novia te abandono. No deberías sentirte culpable. Si tú quieres, hazle caso a tus deseos. Tal vez así te olvides de ella y ya no seguirías sufriendo por ella en el futuro._

 _Ranma del futuro terminó su helado y se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Ranma se había levantado para ver a esa persona, pero ya se había ido._

 _Ranma del futuro camino nuevamente por las calles de Nerima pensando que fue una suerte encontrarlo, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, la historia cambiaría y jamás se hubiera relacionado de esa manera con Ukyo. Parece ser que su presencia ha alterado un poco el tiempo, bueno... eso creía, pensaba que había sido él._

* * *

Ranma salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio entrar a su hija al cuarto. Se quitó la máscara y le sonrió.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ranma. —¿Los encontraste?

—No. —respondió Nanami. —Ellos se fueron peleando, así que no le vi el caso, estoy segura que volverán.

—Eso espero. —suspiró Ranma. —Esa chica, Izanami no me cae del todo bien y es mejor matarla para que no se interponga en nuestra venganza.

Nanami se quedó seria.

Ranma se acercó a ella, agarró su mano y le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Cuándo te quitaras la máscara? —preguntó Ranma. —Quiero ver tu rostro, estoy seguro que aun te pareces a mí.

—Aun no es momento. —respondió Nanami de manera seria. —Pronto sabrás como soy físicamente. —ella camino de regreso para salir de la habitación, no sin antes preguntarle. —¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Nanami

—Esta es una habitación que me prestan para descansar cuando es temporada de frío. —respondió Ranma. —¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Ranma que veía que salía de la habitación.

—Tengo hambre. —contestó. —Iré a buscar algo de comer.

—Bien, entonces me traes algo.—sonrió el chico.

—Sí, está bien. —la chica cerró la puerta.

Ranma se acostó en el sillón y nuevamente comenzó a recordar los primeros días con su hija, al principio lloraba mucho, pero era más que obvio, para ella era un desconocido.

* * *

— _¡Mamá! —lloraba Nanami mientras Ranma trataba de calmarla._

 _Estaba en Kyoto, porque sabía que Akane no lo encontraría ahí. Tenía una pequeña casa que pagaba de renta desde hace tiempo. Se acercó a su hija y se puso a su altura. Ella estaba sentada en la cama del chico, ya que la había recostado para que siguiera descansando. Había visto que estaba enferma y no podía permitir que le pasara algo._

— _Calma, Nanami. —habló Ranma con ternura._

 _La niña seguía llorando mientras se tallaba los ojos, los tenia rojos y sus mejilla estaban igual por el tiempo que había estado llorando._

— _¡Quiero a mi mamá! —seguía llorando la niña._

 _Nanami despertó en un lugar completamente desconocido y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre extraño, nunca lo había visto por lo que se asustó y comenzó a llorar._

— _Ya no llores, Nanami. —intentaba calmarla. —Yo soy tu papá._

 _La niña se calmó un momento, pero seguía haciendo puchero._

— _Ahorita mamá se fue por unos días y me dijo que te cuidara. —fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió, no podía decirle que se la había robado a su mamá._

— _¡No es cierto! —negó la niña comenzando a llorar nuevamente. —Si se hubiera ido me hubiera dejado con la tía Kasumi o el tío Shun._

 _Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, no sabía cómo calmarla en esos momentos. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, ella se fue acostumbrando a él y poco a poco le comenzó a decir "papá". También recordó una plática que había tenido con ella._

 _Nanami estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan y Ranma le preguntó._

— _¿Nanami cómo te trata mamá?_

 _Nanami dejó de comer y vio a su papá._

— _Mamá nunca juega conmigo. —contestó la niña sin tristeza, pero tampoco feliz. —También cada vez que me acerco, ella me ignora y me corre para que juegue sola o con mis primos. —a pesar de la edad de Nanami, ella era consciente y no quería que su mamá se quedara sola por lo que evitaba mencionar a su hermano gemelo._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que la odias? —preguntó Ranma._

— _No. —la respuesta le sorprendió a Ranma. —Mamá me quiere muy en el fondo, lo sé porque ella me lo ha demostrado cuando va a mi habitación en la noche y me da mi beso de buenas noches. Ella piensa que estoy dormida pero no es así, me duermo hasta que ella me da su beso._

 _Ranma estaba impactado por la inteligencia de la niña. Fácilmente puede llegar a una teoría. Bien ella en un futuro podría ser una investigadora._

— _Incluso si ella llega a atacarte para que regrese con ella, sé que lo hace por mí porque me ama. —dijo de manera seria. —Aun así, jamás la odiare. —entrecerró lo ojos y mirando a su padre para que se diera cuenta de que en verdad podía suceder algún día._

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos, ¿cómo pudo olvidar eso? Entonces, ¿por qué cambio de opinión? ¿Por qué la odiaba? A no ser...

Ranma se levantó y fue a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con seguro, pegaba golpes en la puerta, gritando el nombre de Nanami.

—¡Nanami! — gritó Ranma. —¡Ábreme la puerta!

Repitió varias veces su nombre, aun no lo podía creer, su hija la engaño. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad planeaba?

Afuera estaba Nanami, sin importarle los gritos de Ranma. Se quitó la máscara y sonrió.

—Perdón por esto, pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño. —habló Miki sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

En una dirección contraria a Ranma y Akane del futuro, dos chicos venían sucios, cansados y con golpes en el rostro. Ambos colgaban sus brazos por el cansancio de haberlos movido durante más de siete horas, o simplemente, toda la noche. Siguieron caminando con lentitud hasta que los dos no pudieron más y cayeron al suelo.

Izanami fue interrumpida por Raiko cuando estaba a punto de enfrentar a Ranma del futuro y la atacó porque no iba a permitir que matara a su padre. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero sabía el por qué. Hubiera aprovechado y decirle la verdad a Ranma, pero él la desaprovecho.

Raiko respiraba agitadamente, al igual que Izanami la miraba con los ojos un poco abiertos y respirando por la boca. Izanami se acercó a él arrastrándose hasta llegar a su rostro y agarró su cabello pelirrojo y lo jaló provocando que el chico chillara por la fuerza que hacía. Era increíble que aun tuviera fuerza después de toda una noche peleando.

—¿Aún quieres seguir peleando? —dijo Raiko con dolor en su cráneo. —Estuvimos así toda la noche, ¿es que no te cansas?

—Se supone que eres un Saotome ¿No? —contestó Izanami arrancándole cabello al chico. —¡Ellos no se rinden! además, no te perdonare que hayas interrumpido mi pelea con el hombre que quiso matar a tu madre.

—¿Sin contar que fuera mi padre? —agarró la mano de ella y se pudo sentar al igual que ella y se miraban con mucho fuego. —No iba a permitir que lo mataras.

—¿Si sabes que él destruyo la vida de tu madre? ¿y aún sigues protegiéndolo? —no creía que fuera tan bondadoso.

—El recibirá su castigo, pero no lo mataremos, —dejó en claro. —pero me sorprende que te comportes así, cuando en realidad deberías de estar de lado de él. Pensé que odiabas a mi madre.

Izanami desvió la mirada que tenía a Raiko.

—No del todo...—respondió. —Soy consciente de lo que paso a mi alrededor y pienso con claridad la situación en la que estamos. —miró a Raiko con preocupación.

Raiko apretó la mano de Izanami y sentía que algo que no estaba bien

—Tengo una fractura en lado izquierdo de mi cráneo. —confesó Izanami.

Raiko agrandó sus ojos, ¿Cómo llegamos a esta confesión?

—Parece ser que me di un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que el hueso se rompió. —explicaba sin dejar de mirar a Raiko y correspondiendo el apretón de mano. — Si me vuelvo a golpear ahí, puede causar mi muerte. Era por eso los dolores de cabeza. En conclusión, no puedo practicar las artes marciales.

—¿Y entonces porque decidiste pelear conmigo si no podías? —preguntó preocupado y agarrando su otra mano.

—No lo sé. —respondió. —Supongo que quería pasar un tiempo contigo, eso lo confirma todo. Desde que me entere de la verdad he tenido esos dolores, y cada dolor junto con un recuerdo.

—Ahora entiendo porque piensas de manera firme y comprensiva. —suspiró el chico. —En cambio yo...Puede que haya crecido junto con mi madre, pero eso no quiere decir que fue todo de color de rosa...

—Tampoco la mía...—empezó hablar Izanami conteniendo sus lágrimas. —lo que yo recuerdo...no fue del todo mal, pero siempre llego un momento en el que me preguntaba algo...recuerdo aquella vez...—cada vez era más difícil hablar y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. —en que era mayor para comprender las cosas y darte...darte cuenta de que no llegaste a la casa de dos amigos como un regalo de dios y preguntarte... ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

Raiko estaba llorando, podía sentir el dolor de ella, ¿Por qué llegamos a estos extremos? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Quién tenía la culpa?

—Puedo sentir tu dolor. —siguió Hablando Izanami tocando su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas. —No te podría decir porque estamos aquí, ni porque nos tocó a nosotros, pero tampoco...tenemos la culpa.

Se sorprendió de que pudiera saber que era lo que pensaba en esos momentos, era como si en verdad tuvieran...

—¿una conexión? —Adivino Izanami con una sonrisa.

Raiko se rio como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

—Sabía que había alguien que escuchaba todos mis secretos. —dijo Izanami con una sonrisa tan hermosa que iluminaba su vista en esos momentos. Quedo tan impactado que este momento merecía...

De repente Izanami sintió un flash que hizo que parpadeara varias veces. Hasta que recupero la visión pudo ver a Raiko que tenía su cámara apuntándola a ella.

—Tenía que tener la foto de tu hermosa sonrisa. —habló Raiko con los ojos brillosos.

—Vaya manera de romper el momento ¿No? —dijo Izanami decepcionada.

* * *

Akane y Ranma llegaron a su casa y el chico no tardo en lanzarse a ella para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo y lo alejó. Tenía que ser sincera, si venía a divertirse un poco pero después de todo lo que reflexiono en el camino, no quería hacerlo. Simplemente porque él no era su Ranma.

—¡Ranma! ¡Espera! —Akane puso su mano en su boca para que no la besara.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado por ese rechazo. Bueno, aunque no le sorprendía mucho, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Por qué no platicamos algo? —preguntó Akane intentando distraer al chico, hasta que apareciera su otra yo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante estos dos años?—sonrió la mujer.

—Tres años, Akane. —corrigió Ranma.

—Ah, sí, tres años. —Akane se mordió la lengua, no recordaba que habían sido tres años.

—¡Yo no quiero platicar! —exclamó Ranma. —yo quiero besarte y hacerte el amor. —exigió Ranma.

No espero su respuesta y la beso apasionadamente. Akane estaba con los ojos abiertos, estaba a punto de corresponderle hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Ranma se separó de ella y vio quien había llegado. Era Raiko, su futuro hijo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estaba sucio y con heridas?

Raiko se sorprendió de haber encontrado a su madre aquí, pero lo que no le sorprendía era que se estuviera aprovechando de él. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su padre dándole la espalda a su madre.

—Padre, pido una disculpa en nombre de mi madre. —se disculpó el chico. —Ella no es consciente de sus actos y llega a cometer locuras para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Me describes muy lindo ¿No? Raiko. —Akane puso una mirada acusadora.

Raiko volteó a ver a su madre.

—Dijiste que irías a buscar a mi madre de esta época para contarle lo que esta sucediendo. —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Y lo hice, —sonrió Akane. —pero se fue a buscar a una chica que no recuerdo bien su nombre.

—Izanami. —habló Ranma. —¿Espera? ¿tú eres la Akane del futuro?

—Sí. —sonrió Akane divertida.

—No puede ser que haya besado a otra Akane. —se dijo pasando su mano por su cabello. —Bueno, eso no importa. Iré a buscarla yo también. —Ranma camino a la salida y les dijo. —No hay problema si se quedan aquí, mientras busco a mi hermana.

—¿Hermana? —preguntó Akane extrañada.

Ranma no puso atención a lo que ella dijo y salió a buscarla. Akane volteo a ver a su hijo que silbaba tranquilamente.

—Parece ser que no importa las generaciones, los Saotome siempre tendrá la manera de meterse en problemas, ¿no hijo? —Sonrió Akane malévolamente.

Raiko sabía que venía el regaño.

* * *

Ranma salió de la casa, pero justo en ese momento una mano lo jaló y cuando se dio cuenta era Izanami que venía casi en las mismas condiciones que Raiko. No pudo evitar abrazarla dejando atónica a Izanami.

—Perdóname por lo que te dije. —se disculpó el chico. —Tienes razón, he sido muy duro contigo, pero de ahora en adelante te tratare bien. —la miró a los ojos con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—¿No me digas que ya te enteraste de la verdad? —pregunto, no habría otra manera para que se comportara así con ella.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Extrañado.

—Naadaa. —dijo largamente la palabra y sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente.

—Es más...—haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella quiso decir. Puso ahora sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y se acercó a ella poniéndose a su altura. —No es necesario que sigas viviendo con Usui y Shun, puedes vivir aquí, conmigo. Akane estaría tan feliz que no creo que le importa.

 _Pero a mi si me importa._ pensó Izanami.

—Ranma, ¿podemos ir al dojo? —preguntó Izanami. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué vienes así? —preguntó porque estaba sucia y con algunos moretes.

—Ahorita te lo cuento. ¡Vamos!

Ellos llegaron al dojo e Izanami estaba más al fondo y Ranma enfrente de ella.

—¡Cuidado! No vayas a chocar con esa cubeta. —dijo Izanami cuando vio que Ranma casi tira una cubeta de agua que estaba ahí. La había dejado porque iba a limpiar el dojo pero salió para comprar lo que Akane le pidió.

—Izanami, ¿Por qué vienes así? —preguntó viendo el desastre que tenía.

—Es una larga historia. —respondió sonriendo.

—Si quieres vamos adentro para que te cure. —dijo preocupado.

—No, estoy bien. —Izanami estaba sorprendida de que se comportara así con ella.

—Así también llego Raiko. —comentó Ranma.

—¿Él esta aquí? —preguntó extrañada porque él no le dijo que iba a venir a casa de Ranma.

—Sí, se quedó con...

Ranma fue interrumpido cuando Akane del futuro entro al dojo junto Raiko.

—Conmigo. —terminó Akane por Ranma. Venía con las manos atrás y sonriéndole a Izanami.

Izanami se extrañó al verla, se mira muy diferente.

—Akane, no te había visto desde hace rato ¿No? —sonrió Izanami.

—Sí, mucho, diría yo. —siguió sonriendo de una manera extraña, pensaba Izanami. Además de que parecía que la estaba inspeccionando de arriba hacia abajo. —Párate derecha. —ordenó Akane.

—¿Ehh? — se le hizo extraño que le dijera eso. Normalmente se lo dice la generala. —¿Qué te pasa? te comportas extraño.

—Dije, que te pares derecha, —volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con una voz dura. —si no lo haces no te daré la paleta de fresa con chicle que tanto te gusta. —volvió a sonreír.

Pero Izanami dejo de sonreír, hace años que no comía esa paleta y ¿Cómo lo sabe Akane? ¡Sencillo!

—Tú no eres la Akane que conozco. —dijo con una voz grave y estaba temblando.

—No, —habló Ranma. —es lo que te iba a decir, ella es la que viene del futuro. Aunque no lo creas me sorprendí.

—¡Ranma! —se escuchó el grito de Akane.

Akane del presente entró al dojo junto con Usui y Shun buscando al chico para que lo ayudaran a buscar a Izanami, pero no imagino que la encontraría ahí y mucho menos con su yo de futuro. Los tres se quedaron sin respirar, si la ve de cerca puede que en este momento pase lo que tanto temían.

—Me da gusto que hayan llegado. —habló Akane del futuro.

Akane del presente no dudo en correr con Izanami y abrazarla, pero sintió algo extraño, ella no le correspondía. La vio y tenía la mirada perdida viendo en dirección a Akane del futuro.

—No me mires así. —dijo Akane del futuro. —Iza-na-mi ¿no? —seguía sonriendo.

Se estaba burlando, y lo hacía de la manera más cruel.

—Madre, —habló Raiko. —creo que se te está pasando la mano. —dijo preocupado de que esto no termine bien.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó a Raiko.

Akane del futuro comenzó a reírse discretamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa risa? —preguntó Usui acercándose y mirándola de frente.

—Hace unos momentos me enoje porque ese patán me gano, pero ahora estoy feliz de haberla encontrado primero. —dijo viendo a Izanami.

—¿Patán? —preguntó Ranma, definitivamente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Perdón por ofenderte, —se disculpó Akane del futuro. —pero se lo decía a mi Ranma. —sonrió.

—¿Él esta aquí? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, desde hace 14 años. — respondió Akane del futuro. Miró nuevamente a Izanami. —Levántate la blusa. —ordenó.

Usui y Shun se quedaron serios, ¿Sera posible que...?

—¡Cállate! —susurró Izanami bajando la mirada.

—No me importa si eres mi yo del futuro, pero sé a qué va todo esto y no voy a permitir que lo hagas de esta manera. —opinó Akane del presente. —Puedo haber otro modo.

—¡Te lo vuelvo a decir! —gritó más fuerte Akane del futuro como si se tratara de un soldado a quien era regañado. —Levántate la blusa, ¡AHORA!

—¡CALLATE! —gritó Izanami viéndola con los ojos llorosos. —¡No lo haré!

Akane del futuro se acercó y le levantó la blusa y si, ahí estaba.

—Antes de que digas algo...—habló Usui. —esa cicatriz que tiene Izanami en su estómago es una herida que Akane le hizo cuando la lanzo del edificio. —explicó. —Se le enterró un pedazo grande de vidrio.

—Si, —afirmó Shun. — y fue curioso que se enterrara justamente donde tenía otra cicatriz. —Shun se tapó la boca.

—¡Shun! —gritaron Akane y Usui.

Akane del futuro sonrió.

—No cabe duda de que Emi saco tu inteligencia, Shun. —volvió a ver a Izanami. —Eso lo confirma todo. —dijo intimidantemente. —También por ver tus ojos llorosos.

—Sabes, lo que más odio de ti es que te comportes de la manera más ruin y no tengas un poco de corazón antes de decir las cosas. —limpiándose las lágrimas, no lo haría enfrente de ella.

—¡No entiendo nada! —gritó Ranma.

Izanami nuevamente tenia esos dolores, pero ahora eran leves, ¿Por qué? Porque ya había recordado lo suficiente de su vida pasada. Miró seriamente a Akane que la miraba preocupada y sus ojos decían que "Aun no era momento" o más bien, "Llévate a Ranma y habla con él". Solo haría una cosa de lo que pensó. Miró a Ranma y se acercó a él.

Ranma vio la mirada seria y decidida de Izanami, sintió un mal presentimiento cuando ella se acercó a él.

—Hace cuatro meses...—empezó a hablar. —El día en que Akane se iba a casar con Usui, le dije que si se arrepentía, la esperaría en la casa y nos iríamos por un tiempo para que ella al fin pudiera ser libre. Sin embargo, no conté con que Emi fuera a mi casa para que detuviera la boda y me contara una verdad que me destrozo y arruino mi vida...

—¿Qué eras mi hermana? —preguntó agarrando las manos de ella.

Izanami no encontraba las palabras para seguir, pero tuvo que hacerlo antes de que esa mujer que tenía el mismo rostro de Akane lo hiciera porque sin importar el tiempo, estaba muy lejos de ser la Akane que conoció.

—Yo fui quien cambio el rumbo de la historia. —confesó, sin embargo, Ranma no comprendió lo que quiso decir. —resulta ser... que en la época de Raiko, no existió Izanami. —dijo viendo como Ranma agrandaba los ojos. —Emi vino para que yo impidiera la boda porque si no lo hacía, yo iba a desaparecer. —se detuvo un momento cuando sintió que Ranma soltaba sus manos de las de ella. —Cuando Akane llegó, lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a ella y golpearla... era la primera vez que, en verdad, si tenía ganas de matarla. —la voz se le estaba quebrando. —Al fin al cabo, muere ella, yo también sin ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por lastimarme.

—Izanami... —Ranma bajo la mirada. —espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando.

Izanami levanto la mirada de Ranma, quería que él la viera a los ojos cuando le dijera la peor verdad de todas las mentiras, de todas de las que los decadentes le dijeron.

—Yo soy Nanami. —confesó con un enorme dolor en su corazón. Era la primera vez que lo decía, ya lo había escuchado decir de otras personas, pero jamás se lo dijo así misma. Vio como Ranma tenía los ojos llorosos y eso le partió en el alma. —Yo soy... tu hija mayor, la del futuro.

Ranma se alejó de ella y fue hacia donde estaba la cubeta y se echó encima toda el agua y así se convirtió en chica. Izanami no entendía porque lo hizo ¿Qué tenía que ver con lo que le dijo? Se acercó nuevamente a Izanami y la miró con una expresión triste, pero a la vez impredecible.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Izanami.

—Porque si soy un chico, me veré como un verdadero patán por lo que haré en este momento. —respondió con sus ojos escondidos en su fleco.

Izanami no había entendido hasta que él...le dio una fuerte cachetada.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

No sabría explicar cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Jamás había escuchado de alguien decir que había conocido a su futura hija y que se lo hubiera ocultado junto con otras mentiras que se fue haciendo más grande. Escuchar esas palabras Yo soy Nanami lo destrozo. Ya estaba haciendo un plan, un futuro junto con ella y Akane, estar juntos y poderle enseñar algunas técnicas que merecía saber porque también era una Saotome. Pertenecía a la misma dinastía, pero no a la misma generación y eso le dolía.

¿La peor mentira? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio no estuviera pasando esto. Todos lo sabían ¡Era el único idiota que no lo sabia! El único que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor. Llegó a pensar mal de su padre, había engañado a su madre, era lo que él creía. Incluso no sabía cómo decirle a su mamá que su padre había estado con otra mujer durante su viaje de entrenamiento. Sabía que le dolería y eso a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo. ¡Era su abuela! ¡Quemo la reputación de su abuelo!

Sabía que había algo que no entendía, no podía verla como su hermana. Por más que lo intentaba le era imposible. Pero si sentía un sentimiento que no podía describir. Cuando lo abrazo aquella noche, en el que no sabía que era ella, pudo sentirla, era su hija. Al siguiente día, en la que se acercó a él siendo Izanami, fue lo mismo, pero no quiso darse cuenta. Era algo que era de él y también de Akane. No sabía si perdonaría a Akane por su traición, se lo oculto y no quiso decírselo.

Ranma se alejó de ella y fue hacia donde estaba la cubeta y se echó toda el agua y así se convirtió en chica. Su cerebro no estaba pensando con claridad, sentía tanta furia con ella que no estaba pensando si hacia lo correcto o no. Se acercó nuevamente a Izanami y la miró con una expresión triste, pero a la vez impredecible.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Izanami.

—Porque si soy un chico, me veré como un verdadero patán por lo que haré en este momento. —respondió serio.

Izanami no había entendido hasta que él...le dio una fuerte cachetada. Fue la cachetada más dolorosa que había recibido, pero no por la intensidad del golpe, porque no lo hizo con toda su fuerza, sino porque él se la daba, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Ella empezó con la mentira y todos la siguieron, era su fin... Ranma jamás la perdonara, ni tampoco a Akane. Raiko y ella sufrirían las consecuencias y todo por su culpa.

Cayo de rodillas con sus manos, una arriba de la otra en su mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. No quería ver a Ranma, le daba vergüenza. No hizo ninguna queja de dolor, no iba a llorar, se tenía que mantener fuerte.

Ranma bajo la mirada y apretaba sus puños. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Le pego a su propia hija, él jamás la hubiera levantado la mano, solo su dolor y su cuerpo reacciono, pero no su conciencia. Se iba acercar a ella, pero vio a la Akane del futuro, estaba de pie, con el rostro tranquilo y sin preocupación, mientras que la otra Akane, quería llorar por lo que había hecho. Ya comenzaba a entender muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, de que se desquito con la persona equivocada.

* * *

 _ **Un año y seis meses atrás...**_

 _Akane estaba en la oficina de Shun y estaba sentada enfrente de él. La había llamado para hablar con ella de algo que había encontrado, pero que a la vez le inquieto un poco. Se lo había comentado a Usui e incluso él también estaría en la plática, pero prefirió que distrajera un poco a Izanami para que ella no los interrumpiera o se diera cuenta de lo que él quería hablar con ella._

— _¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Akane de mala gana._

— _¡Qué carácter! —chilló Shun._

— _Bueno, interrumpiste mi trabajo. —explicó Akane. —Estaba muy ocupada._

— _¿Con que?_

— _Sacándole punta a los lápices. —respondió con una sonrisa y sacando un lápiz._

— _¿A eso le llamas estar ocupada? —gruñó Shun._

 _Shun suspiró y puso sus codos en el escritorio._

 _Se mirada era seria pensaba Akane._

— _¿Y entonces? —gruñó Akane por el silencio del chico._

 _Shun abrió el cajón y sacó dos fotos y las lanzó al escritorio para que llegara a la vista de Akane. Las vio y no evitó enojarse._

— _¿Por qué registraron mis cosas? —preguntó molesta por las fotos. Era una foto de Ranma como chico y la otra como chica._

— _En primera, pensé que lo odiabas. —dijo mostrando sus dientes._

 _Akane se sonrojó, no iba a responder eso._

— _Además que tengo entendido estas saliendo con Usui. —comentó Shun._

— _¡Eso era un secreto! —exclamó Akane._

— _¡Que secreto! ¡La oficina ya lo sabe! —gritó Shun._

— _¡Oye! Estas reciclando un chiste del capítulo 4. —se quejó Akane. — Esa debió haber sido Emi. —masculló Akane._

— _Pero bueno, a lo que iba. — llamó la atención de la chica. —Sé que siempre decías que Izanami te recordaba a tu ex novio y por eso la querías matar_

— _¿Y? —dijo Akane con una mueca. —Aa punto._

 _Shun volvió a tomar las fotos y se la puso enfrente de su cara._

— _¡Pero no pensé que el parecido fuera mucho! —gritó el chico._

— _¿Y qué es lo que te molesta? —preguntó Akane alzandó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y piernas._

 _Shun se volvió a enderezar y se volvió a sentar, ya que se había puesto de pie para acercarse más a Akane._

— _Sabes que Izanami no es nada mío y de Usui, bueno me refiero de sangre. Nosotros la encontramos en un callejón mal herida y con hambre. —explicaba con tristeza. — Prácticamente estaba descuidada, no entendíamos como sus padres la pudieron dejar así o no sé. Izanami no se acuerda... de hecho, ni siquiera ella se acordaba de su nombre._

— _¿Entonces ustedes le pusieron el nombre de Izanami? —preguntó Akane ahora interesada en la historia de Izanami._

— _Fue Usui. —respondió Shun._

— _¿Y entonces? no entiendo a donde va todo esto._

— _No sabemos quiénes fueron los padres de Izanami por lo que el parecido con él es asombroso, ¿Tú crees que él e Izanami fueran parientes? —preguntó aunque pensaba de que la posible respuesta le diera miedo._

 _Akane se sorprendió por esa pregunta, nunca se lo había planteado, es más, jamás le hubiera pasado por su mente. Pero era cierto, el parecido con Ranma era asombroso._

— _Si no fuera por su cabello pelirrojo diría que es ella, pero también viendo al de su versión masculina pensaría que es Izanami pero en chico. Definitivamente es asombroso._

— _Hace algunos años, llegó una amiga de la infancia de Ranma, —gruñó Akane, el solo pensar en eso la hacía recordar lo que vio. —al principio creíamos que era algún hijo de mi tío Gemma que había abandonado durante su viaje con Ranma porque buscaba vengarse de él por haberlo abandonado, al final se descubrió que era otra prometida de Ranma. —Vvlvió a gruñir en esas últimas palabras._

— _La única forma de salir de dudas es que se le hiciera una prueba de ADN con tu ex novio. —opinó Shun, pensaba que era una buena idea._

— _¿Y cómo lo haremos? no quiero ni acercarme a él, nunca lo haré porque no volverá a verme nunca en su vida. —sentenció la chica con coraje._

— _La verdad quiero sacarme de dudas. —susurró con la voz aguda porque sabía que podía enojarse si seguía exigiéndole._

— _Shun, ¿Izanami te ha preguntado? o ¿Tiene curiosidad de saber su origen? —preguntó Akane porque ella jamás le ha contado algo sobre el tema._

— _Nunca me lo ha dicho. —respondió rascándose su mejilla y sonriendo nerviosamente._

— _¿Entonces? —gruñó Akane._

— _Pero es que me entro la curiosidad. —sonrió poniendo sus manos juntas como una manera de suplicarle._

— _Y si lo fuera, si Ranma fuera algo de Izanami ¿qué harías? ¿se lo dirías? —preguntó porque estaba segura de que él no se lo diría._

— _No lo sé. —contestó triste._

— _De igual manera, aunque así fuera, no tenemos una manera de conseguir algún cabello de Ranma o muestra de sangre._

* * *

 _Después de lo sucedido en la navidad y de que Ryoga durmiera en la oficina para suplicarle a Akane que lo perdonara, decía que no se movería de ahí hasta conseguir su perdón. Al final se resignó, pero no por lastima, sino porque ocupaba de su ayuda._

— _Ryoga acepto tu perdón. —suspiró Akane para acabar con todo esto y además de que también la generala ya estaba harta de que él estuviera ahí las 24 horas del día._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó Ryoga con los ojos brillosos._

— _Pero con dos condiciones. —señaló el dos con sus dedos._

— _Sí, pídeme lo que tú quieras. —dijo para que supiera que siempre contaría con él._

— _En primera, no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí, en el centro de Tokyo... —puntualizó la chica. —ni mucho menos Ranma, a ese no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida y tampoco a Ukyo._

— _¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo? —preguntó Ryoga. —Entiendo lo de Ranma, pero ella._

— _Ukyo es la mujer con la que lo vi besando, y además teniendo sexo. —confesó Akane._

 _Ryoga se quedó en blanco. No lo creía ¡Ese maldito de Ranma! Maldecía en su mente, pero ya se lo cobraría por haber hecho sufrir a Akane. Además de que es el causante del porque ella se convirtió en una chica seria y fría. Ya no veía a la chica buena y amable que conoció._

— _Es extraño que me digas eso, pero eso explica porque Ukyo dejo de ver a Ranma un tiempo. —recordó el chico._

— _¿Qué? ¿y eso por qué? —preguntó Akane. —Pensé que para este entonces ya estaban casados._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Ryoga. —pero ahora que recuerdo, Ukyo me platico hace tiempo que había estado muy deprimida porque se acercó de más a un hombre sabiendo que se hacía daño como a él también, porque ese hombre estaba enamorado de otra mujer._

 _Esas palabras impactaron a la chica._

— _Esa debió ser otra chica. —susurró porque eso era imposible, no podía ser ella._

— _¡No te engañes! —habló Izanami acercándose a ellos. —Estoy segura que se refiere a ti._

— _¡Lo dudo!_

 _Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros y su cabeza pegada a la de Akane._

— _Pero no importa, me tienes a mí. —sonrió Izanami. —Me parezco a él así que fácilmente confórmate conmigo._

— _Cuando te conviene me lo dices ¿No? —masculló Akane con una gota resbalándose en su frente. —¡Anda! ¡vete! —corrió a Izanami. —ve a tomarte un jugo o un café._

 _Izanami obedeció haciendo una mueca._

— _También necesito otro favor Ryoga. —habló cuando vio que Izanami estaba alejada de ellos._

— _Sí, dime. —Ryoga puso atención._

— _Como te has dado cuenta. —susurró acercándose a Ryoga. — Izanami se parece mucho a Ranma tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser._

— _Si, en un momento me sorprendí, —comentó Ryoga. —aunque la diferencia es que ella si te trata bien. Es más, pienso que está enamorada de ti._

— _Sí, pero eso es otra historia. —dijo Akane porque no venía al caso ese asunto._

— _Hablando de eso, debo confesarte algo... —habló seriamente el chico. —yo también me enamore de ti._

 _Akane agrandó los ojos. Pero justo en ese preciso instante cuando dijo esas palabras, Usui pasaba a un lado y se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo escucho poniendo los ojos en blanco. Giró su cabeza como si se tratara de un robot, los vio y eso llamó la atención del chico._

— _Veo...que tienes otro pretendiente ¿No? Akane. —rechino sus dientes por la furia que sentía._

— _No es momento para que te pongas celoso, Usui. —dijo Akane seria y calmada._

— _¿Ustedes...dos... están saliendo? —tartamudeó con los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa de que así fuera._

— _No sé, déjame pensarlo un momento y luego te respondo. —respondió Akane entrecerrando los ojos._

— _¡Oye! —gritó Usui. —¡esa no es manera de terminar con alguien!_

— _Pero no te preocupes, Akane. —habló Ryoga intentando calmar las cosas y movía sus manos para aclarar lo anteriormente dicho. —Eso fue antes, ahora estoy con Akari._

— _¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó Akane intentando cambiar el tema._

— _Ella está bien, gracias por preguntar. —se sonrojó el chico._

— _¡Eso no me convence! —gruñó Usui con los brazos cruzados y viendo feo a Ryoga._

 _Akane se sobó la frente un momento, ya comenzaba a darle migraña por culpa de Usui._

— _Usui, —llamó Akane. —porque no vas al café y entretienes a Izanami, aun no le digo a Ryoga el asunto que no debe saber._

— _Bien. —suspiró Usui, y se fue no sin antes mirar atentamente a Ryoga._

— _Aun no creo que estés saliendo con él, Akane. —opinó Ryoga. —¿Eso quiere decir que ya olvidaste a Ranma?_

 _Akane evitó ver a Ryoga y no respondió a esa pregunta._

— _Con tu silencio es más que obvio que no. —entendió Ryoga._

— _Tengo que seguir con mi vida ¿No? —se excusó Akane._

— _De acuerdo. —dijo tristemente Ryoga porque no estaba muy convencido de esa relación. —Ese favor que me ibas a pedir, ¿Qué es? —preguntó cambiando de tema. —tiene que ver con esa chica, Izanami. ¿Verdad?_

— _Si. —afirmó Akane. —¿Tu recuerdas cuando pensábamos que Ukyo podía ser un hermano de Ranma porque afirmaba que mi tío la había abandonado?_

— _Sí, lo recuerdo._

— _Pues, pienso que, si paso, pero con Izanami. —confesó Akane._

— _¿Qué? —Ryoga se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ¿Esa chica hermana de Ranma? podría ser cierto, no había duda en su parecido._

— _No estamos seguros aún. —siguió hablando. —Shun encontró a Izanami hace años, no sabe quiénes fueron sus padres por eso lo que te quiero pedir es que consigas una muestra de sangre o cabello de mi tío o de Ranma._

— _Tendrá que ser de Ranma porque su papá murió. —confesó serio y con tristeza._

— _¿Qué? —grito Akane. —¿Cuándo sucedió eso?_

— _Poco tiempo después que murió tu padre. —Ryoga se tapó la boca. —Akane perdón, pero debí habértelo dicho sobre tu padre..._

— _No te preocupes, Ryoga. —dijo Akane. —Ya lo sabía. Estuve en su funeral, pero nadie se dio cuenta._

 _Ryoga estaba asombrado ¿cómo él no se dio cuenta? o más bien, ¿Cómo Ranma no se dio cuenta?_

— _Entonces más fácil...—siguió Akane, sinceramente no quería hablar de su padre. —consigue un cabello de Ranma, necesitamos hacerle una prueba de ADN. ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

— _Sí, Akane. —dijo Ryoga firmemente. —no te fallare._

— _¡Estupendo! —sonrió Akane._

— _¡Ehh! ¡Oye! —señaló Usui junto con Izanami que venía con un vaso de café en sus manos. —¡Ni siquiera me sonríes así!_

— _Conmigo si lo hace. —sonrió Izanami viendo a Usui, sabiendo que eso lo iba hacer enojar._

— _Akane me tengo que ir. —Ryoga corrió porque no quería más problemas._

 _Izanami vio por donde salió el chico._

— _Espera Ryoga, —gritó Izanami y salió corriendo a seguirlo. —ese es camino a las celdas._

 _Akane se acercó a Usui y puso una mano en su espalda y lo golpeó levemente._

— _No es necesario que te pongas celoso. —explicó Akane. —Si él no estuviera con Akari, entonces preocúpate porque si te hubiera dejado por él._

— _¡Y dices que no me ponga celoso! —gritó enojado por las palabras de ella. —Además, me sorprende que me estés tocando. —comentó el chico por ese acercamiento de ella._

— _¿Así? —entrecerró sus ojos. — Entonces la próxima vez que te toque será jalándote de las orejas._

* * *

 _Pasaron dos meses desde que vieron por última vez a Ryoga, Akane y los chicos empezaron a desesperarse porque no aparecía con la muestra del ex de Akane. Principalmente Shun que caminaba dando vueltas por toda su oficina mientras Usui y Akane estaban sentados en una de las sillas giratorias que había en la oficina. Akane jugaba con un juego de mano de baterías donde jugaba poniendo bloques y formando una hilera y la verdad estaba muy entretenida. Usui ya se estaba mareando de Shun._

— _¡Oye! ¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas! —se molestó Usui. —Así no harás que aparezca._

— _Ya esperado mucho tiempo. —gritó Shun desesperado. —¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? Nerima no esta tan lejos._

— _Lamentablemente Ryoga tiene problemas de orientación, —dijo dejando el juego. —le doy unos tres meses más para verlo._

— _¡No puedo esperar más! —chilló Shun._

 _De repente Izanami abre la puerta._

— _¿Mira lo que me encontré? —habló Izanami con una gran sonrisa y Ryoga como cerdo en sus brazos._

 _Usui se acercó, le quitó el cerdo, empujó a Izanami para que saliera de la oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro._

— _¿Tienes agua caliente? —preguntó Usui a Shun._

 _Ryoga ya estaba sentado y saco la bolsa y se la dio a Akane._

— _Batalle por esto. —habló Ryoga._

— _¡¿En serio?! —gritó Shun. —¡Tardaste una eternidad!_

— _Tuviste que pelear con Ranma ¿No? —preguntó Akane acercándose a él._

— _Si. —suspiró Ryoga. —Lo bueno es que logre ganarle_

— _¿Qué tanto lo golpeaste? —preguntó curiosa._

— _Yo diría demasiado, se ha descuidado mucho, casi no entrena, pero fue más o menos sencillo,—explicó Ryoga. —pero al final lo dejé tirado en el callejón, el último golpe se lo di de tu parte._

— _¡Estupendo! —Akane chocó su puño con el de Ryoga._

— _Bien, hay que llevar esto al laboratorio. —dijo Usui alzando la bolsa donde se encontraba algunas fibras del cabello de Ranma. —¿tienen el de Izanami?_

— _Lo tengo listo desde hace dos meses. —contestó Shun sacando la bolsa con una gota resbalando en su cabeza._

* * *

— _¿Cómo que ustedes vienen del futuro? —preguntó Shun exaltado por lo que les decía Emi y Maru._

 _Cuando Shun entró a la oficina encontró a Maru y Emi peleando por el decadente, lo cual le sorprendió porque ellos no deberían tenerlo, pero cuando lo quiso volver a guardar, se dio cuenta de que el suyo estaba ahí, lo cual impacto al muchacho, ¿Había dos? ¡Era imposible! Maru y Emi no les dejo de otra que decirle la verdad._

— _Nosotros... somos parte de los descendientes. —habló Emi._

— _¿Descendientes? —Pregunto Shun._

— _Es un equipo que formamos todos los hijos de los decadentes con el único propósito de buscar a mi prima. —explicó Emi._

— _¿Tu prima?_

— _Nanami Saotome... La futura hija de Akane. —contestó Maru._

 _Justo en ese instante, Akane y Usui entraron a la oficina. Akane agrandó los ojos cuando escucho las palabras de Emi, ¿qué? ¿futura hija? ¿dijo Saotome?_

* * *

 _Shun estaba con el encargado de laboratorio que tenía en la organización. Le explicaba que había algo que no cuadraba._

— _Me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shun preocupado._

— _Bueno, realice el estudio que me pediste. —hablaba el encargado. —El resultado es del 99.7 % de compatibilidad, tienen la misma sangre._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que son hermanos? —¡lo sabía! decía en su mente, pero ahora estaba entre el dilema si decirle o no a Izanami. Mientras que Akane no podrá soportarlo._

— _No estaría tan seguro. —interrumpió el hombre los pensamientos del chico._

— _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? dijiste el 99.7 % ¿no?_

— _Primero explicare esto. —respiró hondamente el hombre. —En primera, ambas personas de la muestra que me diste tienen 19 años._

— _¿Qué? —se extrañó Shun. —¡Por supuesto que no! Izanami tiene 17 años._

— _¿Así que uno de ellos es de Izanami? pues Izanami tiene 19 años, no 17 ¿alguna vez checaste eso o fue al azar por la apariencia de ella? —preguntó el laboratorista alzando la ceja izquierda._

 _Shun no respondió a eso, porque así era, fue al azar._

— _Pero, aquí va lo curioso, tiene el 99.7% de compatibilidad, pero cuando son hermanos es el 49%. —explicó._

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué quiere decir el 99.7%?_

— _Son padre e hija. —respondió._

 _Shun agrandó los ojos, no lo creía, ¿cómo puede ser posible?_

— _Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo. —susurró Shun._

* * *

 _Shun entró al cuarto de Akane y agarró su cepillo de cabello, tomo algunas fibras y lo metió a una bolsa._

 _Después regresó al laboratorio y le pidió que diera esta muestra con Izanami y un rato examinando, se dio cuenta de que nuevamente veía lo mismo._

— _¿Y bien? —preguntó Shun nervioso._

— _Lo mismo, —respondió el encargado del laboratorio. —99.7%, son de la misma sangre y por lo que veo era de una mujer de la misma edad. Estoy diciendo que son muestras de Madre e hija._

 _Shun casi se desmaya, estaba consternado. Ahora si se venía la guerra, ¿Cómo se lo dirá a Akane? La única forma de confirmar al 100% era preguntándole a Emi y Maru si tienen una fotografía de Nanami._

* * *

 _Emi le dio la foto a Shun y cuando la vio cayó a la silla y su respiración era agitada. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿fue destino o coincidencia? el solo pensar en perder a su niña, porque para él era su niña, era su hija. No era de la misma sangre, pero al saber el parentesco con Emi y que le haya dicho que ella era su futura hija y su madre es la hermana de Akane, hace que Izanami sea su familia, pero era su hija, Izanami era su hija._

 _Soltó la foto y pusó su mano en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar como niño, sollozaba y golpeaba el escritorio. No lo podía soportar, pensaba en no decírselo, ni mucho menos a Akane. Ella también sufriría no solo el saber de qué era hija de Ranma, sino que también quiso matar a su propia hija y estaba de por medio esa estúpida promesa que hicieron._

— _No permitiré que te la lleves, Emi. —habló Shun con la voz quebrada. —Sé que eres mi hija y no lo negare, pero Izanami es mi hija también, no me la pueden quitar... ¡maldita sea! —gritó tirando todo lo que había en su escritorio. Vio a Emi, ni siquiera ella lo había visto así en su vida, quería llorar también._

— _Pero mi tía Akane, quiere estar con mi prima. —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir._

— _¿Izanami está afuera? —preguntó Shun._

— _Salio. —contesto Maru.—Pero Emi tiene razon, mi tía tiene que estar con ella. "Con todos"_

 _Shun caminó a la puerta con la mirada perdida, muy lentamente llegó a la puerta y vio que todos estaban impactados por los gritos de Shun, jamás lo oyeron así. Todos no entendían por qué estaba así, principalmente Akane y Usui que lo miraban atentamente._

— _Pasen a la oficina. —susurró Shun a Akane y Usui._

 _Pasaron y se sentaron enfrente de Shun, ambos estaban consternados. De por sí, estos días habían sido muy tenso, más para Akane, el enterarse de que además nuevamente vera a Ranma en algún momento de su vida, la destrozaba. Peor aún, que iba a tener una hija de él. Estaba a punto de casarse con Usui, admitía que no lo amaba como lo hizo con Ranma, no, aun ama a Ranma y sabía que jamás lo olvidaría. Aun no decía nada Shun y ya estaba llorando. Quizás le iba a decir que Izanami si era hermana de Ranma y que si se lo iba a decir. Izanami odia a Ranma a pesar de que aún no lo conoce, pero pensaba que tal vez ella lo buscaría y así sería como lo volvería a ver._

 _Usui se dio cuenta de los cambios de gestos de Akane, él también estaba consternado, no porque ellos no estarán juntos, si no por Izanami. Estaban las dudas nuevamente, no sabía a quién quería, Akane o Izanami. Su corazón estaba dividido, no podía amar a dos mujeres, era una o la otra._

— _Dilo de una vez, —habló Akane. —di que Ranma es hermano de Izanami._

 _Shun tragó duro, no podía, no sabía que le diría. No había pensado en Usui, le afectara, no había duda. Él tampoco soportaría perder a Izanami. No podía quedarse callado, tenía que decírselos._

— _No, Akane. —habló Shun con una voz calmada, pero sin ningún sentimiento de felicidad. —Ellos no son hermanos._

 _Akane respiró tranquila al escuchar._

— _Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean de la misma sangre. —siguió Shun. Le dio la foto de Izanami que tenía Emi a Usui y este la vio._

— _¿Por qué me das una foto de Izanami? —preguntó Usui extrañado. —Es más, no recuerdo haber tomado una foto así._

— _Usui...esa niña...es Nanami. —confesó Shun cayendo una lagrima de su ojo. —Izanami es Nanami, la hija de Akane y Ranma._

 _Akane comenzó a temblar, respiraba con dificultad. Puso su mano en su pecho, le estaba faltando aire y de repente comenzó a llorar. Era imposible, no lo creía. Izanami era su hija, su futura hija y también de Ranma._

— _¡NO! —gritó Akane con furia, no evitó llorar, no podía contenerse._

 _Salió corriendo de la oficina como una loca, quería gritar y golpear algo. No podía con esto, no esto._

— _¡Akane! —gritó Shun intentando detenerla, tenía miedo de que cometiera una locura._

— _Déjala... —habló Usui. —es mejor que este sola para aclarar lo que yo aún no quiero aceptar. —dijo con una mirada triste y mirando solo un punto._

* * *

 _Akane estaba en la azotea del edificio en donde había llevado a Izanami por primera vez. Veía la luz de la noche y el viento corría haciendo que su cabello pegara con su rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y solo miraba la ciudad sin parpadear. Su boca estaba entreabierta, pero la cerraba para morder su labio, sin importarle que le saliera sangre por la presión que hacía._

 _¿Por qué el destino fue así? Quería matar a su propia hija, ahora entendía todo. Izanami no estaba enamorada de ella, su corazón le estaba diciendo que la mujer que tenía enfrente, era quien le había dado la vida. ¿y ella? por más que lo intentaba, no podía matarla. Si así hubiera sido, hace tiempo lo habría hecho, pero no lo hacía porque no quería y no podía. Nunca quería separarse de ella, la quería proteger y cuidar, aunque no lo hubiera admitido ante los demás. A veces pensaba que tal vez ella si estaba enamorada de Izanami, pero no era así. Era amor de madre, su corazón decía que esa persona había nacido de ella, era una parte suya. Compartían un lazo que no se podía romper. Ese lazo que tuvo con su madre y que perdió a una edad muy temprana, casi al mismo tiempo que Izanami la perdía a ella._

 _No solamente era un pedazo de ella, sino también de Ranma. Se ponía a pensar, ¿cómo es que lo perdonaría? No entendía como podía ser tan tonta para aceptarlo nuevamente. No le importo en lo más mínimo que ella se fuera porque fácilmente se fue a meter a la cama de Ukyo, sin importarle ni siquiera que ella estuviera bien. A veces pensaba que solamente era un estorbo para él, que no podía deshacerse de su compromiso y no lo dejaba estar con quien quería estar. Aprovecho que ella desapareciera y se fue con quien en verdad amaba. Además, no había mucho que reclamar porque en sí, no había ninguna relación. Pero vivía en su casa, era su prometido, él quien quiso su padre para estar toda la vida con ella, tenía que respetarla, pero no fue así._

 _Ahora, estaba de por medio Izanami, ella no se acuerda y tenía miedo de decirle la verdad. La odiaría, eso era más que obvio, a pesar de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Tampoco le agradaba Ranma, es más, llegó a odiarlo por lo que le hizo a ella. Si se enterara que él era su padre no lo soportaría._

 _No pensó en Ranma, ¿El aceptaría a Izanami? ¿Él aceptaría tener algo que ver con ella? ¿Querría tener una hija con ella? eran muchas la preguntas que se venían a su mente._

 _Se jaló el cabello y comenzó a llorar con gritos y sollozos absurdos. No le importaba si la gente escuchaba su escándalo. Cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con tanta fuerza que se llegó a lastimar la muñeca. No podía dejar de gritar, necesitaba desahogarse. Aun tenia esperanza de despertar de ese feo sueño, la peor pesadilla que jamás pudo haber tenido._

 _Después de varias horas, Akane abría la puerta de su casa. Eran las 12 de la noche y lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos era el rostro de Izanami que mostraba preocupación y angustia._

— _¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! —gritó Izanami a Akane. —Es tarde y no te apareciste en todo el día._

 _Akane no respondió, la miraba con un rostro sereno._

— _¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Izanami. —Es el mismo rostro que me dieron esos idiotas, ¿Qué estas sucediendo? ¡Nadie me lo quiere decir!_

— _Me iré a mi cuarto. —habló Akane pasando a un lado de Izanami._

— _¡Oye! ¡No me dejes así! —exclamó Izanami molesta porque no tomaba en cuenta lo que decía. —¡¿Dime que pasa?! — tocó su hombro para detenerla_

— _¡NO ME TOQUES! —gritó Akane quitando la mano de Izanami de su hombro._

 _Izanami se quedó pasmada, jamás en su vida le había gritado así. ¡Nunca! No reconocía a esa Akane. Quería llorar, le dolió lo que le dijo, fue un susto que... ¿por qué sentía que ya había visto y escuchado eso antes? Una pequeña punzada comenzó a molestar en su cabeza, nunca había sentido algo así._

 _Akane no sabía porque le había respondido así, ni siquiera a Ranma le llegó a gritar de esa manera, no se reconocía. ¿Por qué a Ranma no le hablo así si era un desgraciado y a Izanami sí? que ella siempre la trato como hubiera querido que Ranma la tratara._

— _Perdón, —dijo en voz baja, pero Izanami si la escucho. —me iré a mi cuarto. —prefirió dejar así las cosas antes de que nuevamente hiciera algo que provocaría el odio de ella y eso no lo quería._

 _Subió las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a Izanami aun con la mirada perdida y sin poder articular una palabra y ni siquiera moverse. ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿no la soportaba? eso le dolía, ni siquiera ella puede ser de ayuda cuando ella necesita a alguien que este a su lado. Sin importar lo que fuera, siempre la amara, era una promesa._

* * *

— _No importa, aun así me casare contigo. —dijo Akane frente a Usui. Ambos estaban en la cafetera que estaba alejado de los demás._

 _Los días había sido muy difíciles para todos, su vida ya no sería la misma. No sabía Akane si estaba tomando una buena decisión, pero aun no quería aceptarlo._

— _¿Estas segura? —preguntó Usui no muy convencido._

— _Si. —dijo eso y se fue, dejando su café en la barra sin haberle dado un trago._

* * *

— _¡No te vas a casar! —dijo Izanami poniéndose de rodillas ante Akane que ya tenía su vestido de novia puesto. —¡Haré lo que quieras! si quieres ver a ese idiota de Ranma yo te llevare._

 _Akane se tensó con eso, pero debía mantenerse firme._

— _¡Ve! —susurró Izanami._

 _Akane agrandó los ojos._

— _Sé que no te casaras porque yo soy para ti la persona más importante en tu vida. —se puso de pie y la miró de frente, parecía que ya estaba alcanzando su altura. —Si te arrepientes, corre de regreso aquí, yo te estaré esperando._

 _Akane no sabía que decir, no podía ni siquiera hacer algún gesto._

— _Nos iremos juntas, es una oportunidad única porque te quitaron la tobillera para esta ocasión, nadie podrá rastrearnos. —sonrió la chica. —Sé que vendrás, sin importar nada, pase lo que pase, siempre te voy amar._

 _Las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de Izanami le hacía que su corazón se ablandara poco a poco, al final de todo, si tenía sentimientos y no solo pensaba en ella misma, sino también en su hija. Porque era su hija, sin importar de que también fuera de Ranma, era suya._

— _Ve ahorita a la iglesia, y díselo a Usui. —explicó su plan. —No quiero que lo dejes solo esperando y se preocupe._

 _Akane obedeció y salió de la casa. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, entra Emi. Izanami se extrañó de que estuviera ahí._

— _No se supone que debes de estar en la iglesia? —preguntó Izanami_

— _¡Quiero que los detengas! ¡no puedes permitir que ellos se casen! —gritó Emi desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Tú eres la única que puedes detenerlos y por eso te diré la verdad!_

 _Izanami no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero ¿Por qué lloraba esa chica? ¿Qué tanto le afectaba?_

* * *

— _Si alguien se opone a esta celebración...—hablaba el padre. —Que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

 _Rápidamente Usui y Akane se pusieron de pie y voltearon a la entrada. ¡Nada! Usui tenía esperanza de que Izanami llegara y le dijera que lo amaba a él. ¿A quién engañaba? Si así hubiera sido seria por Akane. Volteo a verla y ella también y respiraron hondo antes de hablar._

— _¡TU ESTAS ESPERANDO A QUE INTERRUMPA! ¿NO? —dijeron ambos en el mismo instante._

— _¡Esto es absurdo! ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? —preguntó Akane. —pero bien, lo diré... ¡Amo a Izanami! —gritó la chica, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados._

— _Esta boda se está poniendo interesante. —susurró la generala con una sonrisa a Midori. —No esperaba este giro en la historia._

— _¡Iori! —exclamó Midori en voz baja._

— _¡YO TAMBIÉN LA AMO! —gritó Usui y los demás casi se cae para atrás._

— _Ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo. —comentó Shun con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _Akane y Usui se acercaron para que nadie escuchara lo que dirían a continuación._

— _Pero también tengo esos sentimientos por ti, Akane. —susurró el chico pegando su cabeza con la de ella._

— _Sí, pero yo no te amo, Usui...—aclaró Akane. —y sé que tú tampoco. Solo me atraías sexualmente._

— _¡Se nota! —dijo con sarcasmo. — ¡Solo lo hicimos una vez! —se molestó, pero hablando en voz baja._

 _Akane le jaló la oreja, no era momento para discutir tonterías._

— _Te dije que la próxima vez que te tocara seria jalándote de las orejas._

 _Ambos chicos sonrieron._

— _Le diré a Izanami que la amo. —dijo Usui muy feliz de que estaba vez si puedan estar juntos._

— _Y yo iré a buscar a Ranma para decirle lo mismo y que me perdone por haberme ido estos años. —sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía. —Pero primero..._

 _Los chicos se separaron, vieron a todos y salieron corriendo. Cuando salieron de la iglesia no se dieron cuenta de que una persona con una máscara blanca estaba en la puerta de la capilla._

 _Justo en ese momento llegaba Emi, y se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado?_

— _¿Por qué se fueron? —preguntó Emi a los demás._

— _No habrá boda, —sonrió Shun. —fueron a buscar a Izanami._

— _¿Ehh? —chilló Emi._

— _¿Por qué tienes sangre en la boca? —preguntó la generala llegando a ellos en ese momento._

— _Yo creo que cometí un error en decirle. —habló Emi con terror. —Pensé que se casarían y como yo no quería que sucediera esto..._

 _La sonrisa de Shun se borró._

— _Emi... ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó serio pensando de que ella le dijera a Izanami._

 _Maru conocía a Emi y sabia que le diría... por eso no la detuvo._

— _Quizás sea lo mejor.—se dijo._

* * *

 _Akane llegó primero a la casa con una sonrisa. Se quitó el velo, se despeino, pero no veía a Izanami por ningún lado. De repente sintió como alguien la empuja del cuello y la acercó a la ventana haciéndola chocar con el vidrio. Su mejilla estaba contra el cristal y no podía verla, pero sabía que era Izanami. Estaba confundida, ¿qué pasaba?_

— _Dime una cosa Akane, —habló seriamente Izanami. —¿qué es eso de una futura hija? —preguntó._

 _Akane agrandó los ojos, ¿Lo sabía?_

— _Es una historia absurda, pero... es ilógico que yo sea Nanami Saotome. —hablaba Izanami. —Tanto así, que golpee a Emi por decir esas mentiras... —se detuvo un momento. —pero cuando se fue y me puse a pensar en eso... vi imágenes._

 _Akane se sentía confundida a lo que ella decía, pero ¿Eso quería decir que no le creyó? Debió haber sido así, Izanami no confía en algo que no tiene alguna justificación o pruebas y sabía que Emi no las traía con ella._

— _Y vi tu rostro...—susurró. —Un cariño tuyo, juega conmigo, léeme un cuento...dame un beso...—Comenzaba a quebrarle la voz. —te quiero mucho, mamá._

 _Cuando oyó eso, comenzó a llorar, pero también sintió como hacía más presión en su cuello y en las manos de ella que estaban en sus muñecas._

— _Pero... ¡¿qué quieres Nanami?! —levantó la voz. —¡ve a jugar con tus primos! ¡no me estés molestando! ¡Eres igualita a tu padre! —Izanami comenzó a llorar. —dime una cosa, Akane... Por favor... Dime que mi padre no se llama Ranma Saotome._

 _Akane no quería contestar, sabia el odio que ella le tenía a él, aun sin conocerlo. Para ella era la peor persona._

— _¡CONTESTAME! —gritó Izanami empujando más a Akane hacia el cristal._

— _Si. —habló muy débil porque ella también estaba llorando._

 _La agarró del cabello y la tiró al suelo._

— _¿Por qué me tiene que suceder? ¿por qué yo? ¿de todos los seres vivos que hay en este maldito mundo tenía que ser yo? —lloraba Izanami desenfrenadamente y jalándose el cabello._

 _Akane se golpeó la cabeza y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía una pistola enfrente. Estaba ella de pie y pudo ver al fin su rostro. Estaba destrozada, sus ojos hinchados y sin vida, la miraba de una manera que jamás había visto, sentía miedo._

— _Si disparas...—habló débilmente Akane. — tu también..._

— _¡Moriré! —habló por Akane. —¿esa no es la idea? ¿no fue lo que acordamos en un principio? ¡yo muero y tu también!_

— _Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que esa Akane hizo, —intentaba convencerla, ella no dejaba de llorar, ninguna de las dos. —pero yo jamás haré eso... iré a buscar a Ranma y..._

— _¿Para qué? ¿para cumplir con mi existencia o por amor a él? ¡por dios Akane! ¡llegaste a pensar en matarlo!_

— _¡Pero no hubiera podido! ¡como tampoco pude contigo!— gritó Akane._

 _El rostro de Izanami se ablandó un poco._

— _Por más que lo intentaba, nunca pude hacerte daño. Sabía que no era normal que tu parecido con Ranma fuera asombroso. Había algo que no comprendía, no sabía lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ti porque no quería que te pasara algo. Cuando te salvaba era con la excusa de que nadie te haría daño, más que yo, cuando en verdad era un escudo porque no quería perderte. ¡Eres lo único que tengo Izanami! A pesar de todo... yo fui la que te hice daño. —Akane no paraba de llorar, no soportaba verla, pero era por vergüenza._

— _¡Pero yo no me llamo Izanami! —lloraraba desesperada. —Me duele que me lo hayan ocultado! y lo pensaban hacer hasta que viera a tu hija y me preguntara ¿Por qué es idéntica a mi? ¡Es incongruente Akane! ¡No! ¡No!_

 _Akane aprovechó y con su pierna derecha golpeó la mano de Izanami para que soltara la pistola. Se levantó y la agarró de las muñecas y la sentó en el sillón poniéndose en su regazo mientras ella hacia el esfuerzo por quitársela y lo logro. La empujó y Akane cayó al suelo golpeándose con la mesa que está en el medio del sillón de dos y de tres._

 _Akane miraba borroso, pero pudo ponerse de pie, Izanami le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Akane perdió el equilibrio que volvió a caer en la mesa, pero esta vez en el medio y como esta era de vidrio lo rompió en mil pedazos cortándose en la gran mayoría del cuerpo. En otro momento, ella la hubiera golpeado, pero no quería, no podía lastimarla. Ahora sabía que era su hija, puede que le haya hecho muchas cosas malas, incluso haberla aventado desde un edificio, pero no podía, la amaba y sabía que ella también, pero el enterarse de la verdad hacia que se nublara sus pensamientos. Hasta podría decirse que se miraba a sí misma, así como era antes._

 _Se levantó con dificultad, su vestido estaba lleno de sangre, Izanami se había quedado ida, pero eso no duro mucho porque se acercó a ella lentamente hasta estar lo suficiente cerca y le dio otra cachetada en la mejilla izquierda y otra en la derecha, nuevamente en la anterior y así sucesivamente mientras Izanami lloraba. Akane se dejaba sin importar que le doliera y dejara su piel roja y morada. Cada vez la intensidad del golpe era menos, empezó a golpear su pecho y haciendo berrinche. Akane puso sus manos en sus hombros, pero ella le quito esas intenciones y la volvió a empujar, pero solo ella se alejó._

 _Izanami no entendía porque hacia todo esto, no pensaba, no hacia otra cosa en lastimarla. Quería morir, pero Akane tenía que irse con ella, lo habían prometido. Volvió a tomar la pistola, Akane pensaba que la volvería a amenazar con ella, pero lo que no se espero es que se la dio. Akane no entendía por qué se lo daba._

— _¡Dispárame! —ordenó Izanami._

 _Eso desconcertó a Akane._

— _¡No! —respondió Akane agarrando la pistola._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Eso no era lo que querías? ¡Matarme!_

— _Solo te miraba como Ranma. —fue la respuesta que pudo dar._

— _¡No menciones ese nombre! —gritó Izanami volviendo a llorar. —no digas el nombre de la persona que me dio esta maldita vida y que además me alejo de ti. ¡Él me robo para vengarse de ti!_

— _¿Qué? —era imposible, Ranma jamás hubiera hecho eso._

— _Él creía que no me daba cuenta, pero... están confuso... siento que algo se me olvida... había algo que jamás quise decirle a ese hombre, pero por más que lo intente no puedo. —se jala el cabello, no soportaba su dolor de cabeza._

 _Izanami se acercó y puso la pistola que tenía Akane en sus manos y sin soltarla apunto la pistola en su pecho, cerca de su corazón._

— _Jala el gatillo._

— _No._

— _¡Jala el gatillo! —gritó Izanami._

— _¡No lo voy hacer! ¡No matare a mi hija! ¡No matare otro pedazo de mí y del hombre al que más he amado!_

 _Izanami puso el dedo meñique de Akane en el gatillo, pero como sabía que no lo haría puso el suyo encima de su dedo, para hacer fuerza y disparar. Akane no dejaba de llorar y cuando ella sintió el dedo de Izanami, se dio cuenta de lo que haría y hacia fuerza cuando ella apretaba, pero su fuerza estaba debilitándose que no le quedó de otra que mover la pistola y disparando en el hombro de Izanami._

 _Soltaron la pistola y justo en ese momento Usui abrió la puerta y vio lo que sucedía._

— _¡Izanami!_

 _Izanami miraba a Akane con reproche mientras tenía su mano en la herida._

— _¿Por qué no me mataste? —reprochó con lágrimas._

— _¡Porque no quiero! ¡Te dije que no mataría a mi hija! —repitió nuevamente lo mismo y lo haría las veces que fuera hasta que ella entendiera._

— _¡Deja de decirme así! —exclamó, no soportaba que le dijera que era su hija._

 _Shun llego y se acercó a Akane._

— _¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llevarlas al hospital! —habló Shun._

* * *

 _Akane estaba sentada en su escritorio con vendas y curitas, Izanami a un lado de la misma manera, pero con el brazo vendado y colgando en una tela. Shun y Usui a un lado de ella y después Emi y Maru. Todos con una mirada de seria y triste._

— _En mis años de trabajo en este lugar, jamás había pasado por algo parecido. —hablaba la generala que estaba enfrente de ellos. —Me lo ocultaron...—acercándose a Usui, Shun y Akane. —y muy bien._

— _Sabía que usted...—habló Shun._

— _¿Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto? —interrumpió La generala. —¿Cuándo me lo iba a decir? Hasta que viera a tu hija. — vio a Akane. — Y me preguntara ¿Por qué es idéntica a ti? —viendo a Izanami. — ¡Es incongruente Akane! ¡No! ¡No! —ahora volviendo a ver Akane con una mirada acusadora._

— _Oye, no me copies el diálogo que dije hace 30 párrafos. —se quejó Izanami._

— _¡Cállate! —gritó la generala. —Ni en estos momentos dejas de ser chistosa, Nanami._

— _¡No me digas Nanami! —gritó Izanami levantándose de su silla._

— _¡Siéntate! —ordenó la generala señalándola._

 _Izanami obedeció y se volvió a sentar._

— _¡Akane! ¡vamos a mi oficina! —ordenó la generala._

 _Akane se levantó y siguió a la mujer, entraron y ella se sentó enfrente de ella._

— _Seré clara contigo, —habló la generala. —Izanami se tiene que ir a su época._

— _¿Qué? — se levantó abruptamente. —¡No la puede separar de Shun y Usui! ni de mí_

— _No sé de qué te quejas, la tendrás en unos años._

— _¡No es lo mismo!_

— _Sabes que te puedo regresar a prisión cuando quiera ¿no? ¿lo recuerdas? —sonrió la mujer._

 _Akane se volvió a sentar y se calmó._

— _Por eso haremos un trato. —seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa. —convéncela diciéndole que no la quieres volver a ver, porque déjame decirte que es muy terca y no lo hará, por eso hay que darle en lo que más le duela. ¡tú desprecio!_

 _En ese momento tenía ganas de matarla, pero sabía que podía ser peor la situación._

— _A cambio... te dejare en libertad y si tú quieres, puedes regresar a tu casa con tu familia._

 _Akane tragó duro._

— _Sé que es lo que más quieres, pero sabias que no podías alejarte de este lugar a no más de unos cuantos metros._

— _¡No lo haré! no voy a cambia a Izanami por eso, ni, aunque nunca volviera a ver a mi familia. —dijo con seriedad._

— _Ten en cuenta Akane de que es por su bien. Si tu "yo" del futuro mando a eso niños ¿No crees que tiene derecho a estar con su hija? si no lo haces, te mandare a prisión y nunca saldrás de ahí._

 _Akane no sabía que responder, ella no quería separarse de ella, ahora más que nunca. Era cierto, era ella, no soportaría no volver a ver a su hija, por lo que no le quedaba de otra._

— _Acepto. —respondió bajando la mirada._

* * *

— _Izanami. —habló Shun poniéndose de rodillas mientras ella aún seguía sentada. —Perdóname, no sabía cómo decírtelo._

— _¿Así nada más? —rio con desprecio._

— _Sabía que te dolería. —habló Usui._

— _Así fue, por eso no los perdonare. —sentía que volvería llorar. —Sabía que algo se traía, estaban raros conmigo y sé que fue aquella vez que Akane se desapareció toda esa tarde y me grito. ¡Estamos hablando de hace casi un año! —gritó con lágrimas._

— _Pero ponte a pensar como nos sentimos, y más Akane que se odio así misma porque lo que hizo su otra "Yo". —gritó Usui levantándose para verla a los ojos. — No pensaba que ella podía ser capaz de eso. y además ¡No queríamos perderte!_

 _Emi atragantó y Maru solo puso una mirada seria sin dejar de ver a su padre._

 _Izanami no respondió, pero podía entender la situación, necesitaba hablar con Akane, era la única forma de resolver esto. Justo en ese momento llegó Akane y no dudo en levantarse y decirle._

— _Akane tenemos que hablar. —habló rápidamente._

— _No hay nada que hablar, Izanami por lo que paso...—se detuvo un momento, le era difícil decir lo que le diría. —no quiero volverte a ver._

 _Izanami no creía lo que le decía, extrañamente le dolió que le dijera eso. ¿Es que acaso había pasado el límite?_

— _No te creo. —bajó la mirada._

— _Pues créelo. —sonrió. —No te preocupes, cumpliré con tu existencia y después de esto iré a buscar a Ranma._

— _¿En serio? ¿ósea que harás lo mismo? ¿se volverá repetir la historia? ¿me harás sufrir? — preguntaba con amargura y cada pregunta que hacia subía mas la voz. —¿Me despreciaras? ¡Yo no quiero...! —se detuvó y respiro profundamente. —¡bien! me iré._

 _Volteo a ver a Emi y Maru._

— _¡Vámonos de una vez! —ordenó. —No creo que necesite ropa porque es otra moda allá me imagino._

 _Ahora miraba a todos y su mirada era de furia y coraje._

— _Que quede en su conciencia lo que me hicieron. Esta será la última vez que me verán, bueno en unos años más, pero será otra Izanami o bueno, Nanami. —hizó una mueca cuando dijo el nombre de Nanami._

 _Caminaba hacia la salida pero un brazo la detuvo._

— _No te iras. —dijo Usui. —yo...te amo._

 _Izanami quitó su agarre._

— _Se nota._

 _Izanami siguió su camino y Emi y Maru la siguieron, no sin antes despedirse y haciendo reverencia._

— _Gracias por todo. —agradeció Emi._

— _Cuídenla, —habló Shun con lágrimas en sus ojos. —cuiden a mi hija y tú también._

— _Así será, papá. —sonrió, pero con tristeza._

 _Desaparecieron de su vista, Shun se acercó a Akane, levanto su mano, pero no pudo abofetearla. Akane cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego._

— _Si no es porque fueras una mujer, y la madre de mi hija. Te mataría a golpes. —dijo con desprecio._

— _Bien me iré, buenas noches. — sonrió la generala y se fue caminando por el pasillo._

— _Le diría lo mismo, pero no quiero. —espetó Akane._

 _La mujer solo sonrió y se fue de la oficina. Usui fue el primero en hablar._

— _¡¿cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso?! — le gritó a Akane._

— _Me amenazo. — contestó Akane, los chicos agrandaron los ojos. —Si no le decía a Izanami que se fuera, me mandaría a prisión y a cambio de que lo hiciera, me dejaría libre de todos cargos._

— _¿Ósea que me quitaste a mi hija por tu libertad? no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una egoísta, solo piensas en ti. —dijo Shun con resentimiento._

— _¿Pensaste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa. —En estos momentos iré por ella, no puedo permitir que se vaya. La robare y me iré lejos con ella. Al fin y al cabo, me quitaron mi tobillera, nadie podrá rastrearme._

* * *

 _Akane salió corriendo en busca de Izanami, no creo que se haya ido aun, debía estar cerca._

 _Izanami venia caminando detrás de los chicos mientras escuchaba las estupideces de Emi. Se notaba que le valía lo que ella sintiera en esos momentos._

— _Te fascinara el 2016, Izanami. —decía encantada. —hay de todo, Tabletas electrónicas con la que solo con tocar la pantalla puedes hacer lo que sea, sin usar un botón. Celulares, redes sociales, internet, televisión de alta definición, ropa más llamativa y mejor de la que hay aquí._

— _¡No me interesa, Emi! —respondió enojada Izanami._

— _Te acostumbraras, además de que la vida ahí es maravillosa, estoy segura de tu hermano Raiko estará feliz por ver a su hermana mayor._

— _Por seis minutos. —habló Maru para complementar la información._

 _Los chicos esperaban una respuesta de la chica, pero no paso. Voltearon a ver y no estaba._

— _¿Se escapó verdad? —preguntó Emi con suspiro._

— _Si. —dijo Maru._

 _Izanami corría lejos de ellos, tenía que pensar en un plan rápido, lo único que se le ocurrió es ir con Miki, era la única que la podía ayudar._

— _¡Rayos! ¡tendré que ir a ese maldito prostíbulo!_

 _Después mientras ocurría pensó, no le quedaba de otra. No podía permitir que su futuro y el de Akane fuera así, se prepararía y buscaría a Ranma Saotome para prevenirlo, aunque fuera lo menos que quisiera._

 _Akane buscaba por todos lados, incluso fue a un lugar en donde no había nadie, estaba oscuro, se dio cuenta que era un parque. Era obvio que ellos irían a un lugar en donde no habría absolutamente nadie._

 _Sin embargo, por lo concentrada que estaba, no se percató que alguien la seguía. Vio un fierro que se encontraba ahí. Estaba atrás de ella y fue cuando Akane sintió un golpe tan fuerte que la desequilibro cayendo al suelo. Cayo boca arriba, su mirada era borrosa, pero pudo darse cuenta de que era aquel hombre de la máscara._

— _No te necesito. —habló el hombre. —No pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí, por lo que ya no me haces falta... maldita marimacho._

 _Akane agrandó los ojos, su voz, era su voz, era Ranma._

— _¡Akane! —escuchó los gritos de Usui y Shun._

 _Ranma soltó el palo de fierro y se fue corriendo._

 _Shun y Usui la encontraron tirada y se acercaron a ella._

— _¡Akane! ¡Akane! —gritaba Usui mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y poniéndose de rodillas para no moverla mucho. —¡habla a la oficina! ¡necesitamos una ambulancia!_

 _Shun sacó su radio e informo a la guardia que necesitaban una ambulancia._

— _¡Akane! ¡Resiste por favor!_

 _Akane tenía los ojos entreabiertos, tenía sueño, bastante diría ella. El dolor era insoportable que al final cerró sus ojos._

— _¡Akane! —gritaron los chicos._

 _Shun y Usui se acercaron al doctor._

— _¿cómo esta Akane?_

— _Lamento informales que ella acaba de entrar en estado de coma._

 _Los muchachos agrandaron los ojos. Cerca de ahí, estaba Izanami con Miki escuchando todo, cayo sentada al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía culpable, era su culpa. No tenía derecho a estar ahí y aparecer enfrente de ellos por lo que decidió irse._

 _Después de unos minutos, Shun y Usui estaban sentados en uno de los sillones. Usui estaba con la mirada baja, sus puños estaban en su frente, quería llorar, pero debía contenerse._

— _La llevaremos con su familia. —susurró Usui._

— _¿Qué? —Shun agrandó los ojos._

— _Eso era lo que iba hacer, pues le cumpliremos su deseo, aunque me duela separarme de ella, pero tiene que estar con la persona que más ama. El será el único que la protegerá._

— _Entonces... ¿la alejaremos de nosotros? ¿también a ella? —eso ya era mucho para Shun._

— _Si. —fue la respuesta de Usui._

— _Está bien, yo me encargare de todo. —respondió, después de todo, él tenia razón._

— _Sí, hazlo, no soportare ver como él llorara por ella. —vio a su amigo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Esto solo era el comienzo de lo que ahora en adelante, será lo que les queda de vida. Al menos eso era lo que creían..._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

Todo paso por sus mentes. Akane, Usui y Shun vieron pasar lo vivido durante los últimos meses, desde la verdad más dolorosa, hasta perderlo todo. Se habían quedado impactados por lo que hizo Ranma, principalmente Akane. Nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de hacerlo, ¿Fue tanto el coraje que sintió? ¡Claro que sí! Fue aun peor de lo que ella sintió cuando se enteró, se debía imaginar lo que Ranma siente en este momento, ¡Era la misma sensación! Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, si había algo que debía pedirle perdón a Ranma, no... no era algo, no era solo una cosa, era por todo lo que hizo. No sabía si justificarse porque cuando se fue, solamente era una adolescente, ¿Qué sabia de madures a esa edad? Sabía que no podía deshacerse de su compromiso por su padre, sino era porque no quería decepcionarlo era porque no tenía corazón para correr a Ranma y su tío. Por lo que ella eligió el camino fácil... solo se iba a ir unos días para poder calmar sus ideas, pero al verlo con Ukyo, fue la peor patada en el estómago que le pudieron haber dado. Las cosas habían cambiado y no fueron ni Maru, Emi y mucho menos Ranma del futuro, fue ella...Izanami hizo el cambio. La salvo del odio que pudo haberle tenido a Ranma y así, haber arruinado su futuro, pero ahora tenía el odio de Ranma y podía ser que ahora si lo perdería para siempre. Ese era su castigo y tenía que asumir sus consecuencias.

Si no es porque era su padre, iría a pegarle sin importar que lo volviera a dejar mal herido, eso era lo que pensaba Usui. No podía moverse, no sabía si ir con ella, pero parecía ser que Shun lo pensó antes que él y se acercó a Izanami. Se puso de rodillas y la abrazo, fue cuando comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte haciendo que Ranma se sintiera culpable. Al escuchar su voz hizo que agrandara sus ojos y la miraba sin poder parpadear. ¿A él si lo miraba como su papá? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía celoso? Es por eso, se sintió con la autoridad de hacerlo, pero no la tenía.

Raiko solo se quedó quieto, pero impactado. Nunca hubiera creído eso, de que así fuera su padre. Ni siquiera él le pondría una mano a su hermana. Siempre lo supo, cuando la vio en aquel edificio, durante la persecución, supo que era su hermana Nanami. ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber? ¡Eran idénticos! ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta? ¿No entendían la palabra gemelos? Solo su cabello y ojos, eran diferentes, pero son el mismo rostro. El solo recordar ese día... le daba escalofríos. No sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, lo primero que pensó era en desatarla, aunque ella protestara porque no quería hablar con él, _¿De qué tengo que hablar contigo?_ Era lo que le decía Izanami. Era tan hermosa que no evito tomarle fotos. Si, era alguna clase de admirador de ella. Le encantaba cuando le decía hermanito, era música para sus oídos, su risa, su sonrisa, era la niña perfecta. Por más que ella lo negaba de que no era Nanami, no le creía, era su hermana...

 _¡Te equivocas! ¡No soy Nanami! Decía Izanami._

 _Si lo eres, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, por eso te iras conmigo. Contestaba Raiko._

 _¡Ni loca! ¡No te conozco! Vete con tus amigos y si te encuentras con Nanami, mándale saludos_

El solo recordar eso le daba risa, por eso el día de la cita de sus padres, le había dicho que le mandaba saludos su hermana. Pero no era tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. La situación era más seria. Vio que su mamá se acercaba a su padre, tenía una mirada fría, la conocía tan bien que sabía que lo que iba a salir de su boca no sería nada bueno.

—Me equivoque. —habló Akane del futuro.

Todos no entendía a lo que se refería, sobre todo Ranma que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él.

—Por lo menos, sé que "Mi Ranma" no le levantaría una mano a su propia hija porque la ama... y creo que mucho más que tú, o eso pienso. —sonrió Akane del futuro.

Akane del presente quería matarla, quería matarse, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas palabras? No había aprendido la lección, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su hija, ¿Solo pensaba en lastimar? ¿Así seria ella? ¡No quería! Lo que Nadie se espero es que así, de la nada... Akane del futuro lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. De todos los golpes que le dio a Ranma en su adolescencia, jamás había tenido esa necesidad tan poderosa de hacerlo y lo hacía con un odio por lo que hizo.

—Akane no se atrevió a moverse para hacerlo...pero yo si respondo por mi hija. —dijo escondiendo sus ojos bajo su fleco. — No importa la época, no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima. — espetó con odio y levantando su rostro para ver sus ojos que estaban llenos de coraje y lágrimas.

Todos habían quedado impactados, sobre todo izanami que había levantado su rostro para verla. Ranma cayó al suelo haciendo que la madera rechinaba. Izanami vio como él caía a la suela lentamente y se quedó estática. Shun había quedado asombrado y aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de Izanami.

—Puede que yo siempre la alejaba de mí, pero nunca lo hice a través de los golpes, ¿Por qué? —le preguntaba a Ranma poniéndose de rodillas y mirándolo a los ojos. — Los golpes en los niños son cuando se portan mal o no obedecen a sus padres, claro cuando son necesarios, no siempre tiene que ser así, prefiero primero hablar y sin no entienden, esta esa opción. Pero ¿Qué crees? —sonrió amargamente. — Mi hija jamás me dio esa opción, por lo que nunca le pegue, ni mucho menos a Raiko. Esta situación, no merece golpe, ¿Por qué? Porque esa mentira fue por amor de no lastimarte y sobretodo miedo. Por lo que no se portó mal, se equivocó y ella tiene que asumir sus errores y eso para ella es un aprendizaje. Toma nota como una pequeña lección para cuando seas padre. Si es que algún día te puedas llamar padre.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Raiko por lo último que dijo.

Eso le dolió, más si venia de Akane, aunque no fuera su Akane. Puso su mano en su mejilla, le dolía cuando la tocaba. Él golpe lo podía considerar como el más fuerte que le había dado Akane y el más doloroso en el sentido del porque lo hizo.

Akane del futuro se acercó a Izanami que aún estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Shun. La miraba sin tristeza, sin felicidad, sin... nada. No podía predecir cuál era su mirada o los sentimientos que estaba dando hacia ella. Miró a Shun y su mirada se pudo ver con cierta tristeza.

—¡Llévatela de aquí! —ordenó a Shun.

—¿Qué? —Shun no entendía.

—Esto no estaba en mis planes, pero por el momento Ranma no me puede verme con ella porque sospecharía que ella es Nanami. —explicó Akane del futuro. —Él ya la tiene vista y no sospecha de que se trata de ti, mi hija. —sonrió viendo a Izanami.

—Si me mira y sabe que soy yo, me reprochara porque lo traicione. —Izanami bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Akane del futuro levanto la voz.

—¡Izanami! —habló Akane del presente acercándose a ella con mirada molesta, se puso a lado de la otra Akane. —¿No me digas que tú eres la mujer con la máscara roja? ¡La imitadora!

Izanami se puso de pie y miró a las dos más serias que nunca. Iba a responder, pero Ranma se adelantó.

—Si. —afirmó Ranma en un suspiro y escondiendo su mirada por la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había hecho.

—¿Y tú lo sabias? —le recriminó Akane.

—Yo le pide que no dijera nada. —contestó Izanami llamando nuevamente la atención de Akane. —Sin embargo, yo le pedí a Miki que se vistiera de la misma manera, pero cuando estuviera frente de Ranma del futuro. — explicó. —La ultima y única vez que lo hice fue enfrente de él. —dijo refiriéndose a Ranma, el que ella conocía. —No quería que una impostora se presentara ante él como Nanami.

Ranma se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ¿Le dio más preferencia a él que a su padre?

—Para este entonces, Miki lo debió haber encerrado para retenerlo. —espetó Izanami.

—Por un momento, —dijo Akane del futuro. —no durara mucho. —opinó conociendo a Ranma porque no duraría encerrado por mucho tiempo.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió Izanami. —pero es mientras pensamos en un plan para detenerlo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estas de mi lado? —pregunta con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos Akane del futuro.

—¡Alto! ¡No te emociones! —exclamó Izanami. —Estoy de MI lado. —respondió quitando la sonrisa de su madre. —Entiende de una buena vez de que tu empezaste todo, pero eso no quiere decir que ese Ranma también sea una víctima. — se expresó de esa manera porque dudaba si alguna vez lo vería como su padre. —Se adelantó a los hechos y me puso en peligro. Aunque en cierta manera se lo agradezco porque no crecí con peleas y abusos entre ustedes.

Eso le dolió a Akane del futuro.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana. —habló Raiko.

—¿Entonces también estarás en mi contra? —reclamó Akane del futuro.

—No es eso, mamá, —respondió Raiko. —pero si él sigue con el plan de matarte y a mi madre del pasado, puede terminar en una tragedia y eso provocaría nuestra desaparición.

—Yo doy más por matarte a ti. —habló Usui refiriéndose a Akane del futuro. —No le conviene matarte a ti. —dirigiéndose a Akane del presente. —Si lo que quiere es que sea feliz con su hija.

—Se notó cuando la golpeó y la dejó en coma. —entrecerró los ojos Shun.

—¡Qué! —Ranma se levantó de golpe.

Shun se mordió la lengua y todos suspiraron por la idiotez de Shun.

Ranma comenzó a respirar con dificultad, ¿Fue su yo del futuro? ¿Fui yo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. No lo podía creer, tanto tiempo preguntándose ¿Quién había sido el desalmado que había intentado matar a la mujer que tanto amaba? Juró que cuando lo encontrara lo mataría. Pero nunca iba a creer que había sido su yo del futuro, él mismo le había hecho daño a Akane. Ahora entendía, tenía razón su hija, tenían que detenerlo, pero no lo hará ella, él lo haría.

—¡Voy a matarlo! — salió corriendo del lugar, lo buscaría y sabría de lo que era capaz y vengaría por lo que hizo.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane del presente.

—¡Padre! —Raiko salió corriendo para seguirlo.

Akane del futuro solo se quedó viendo hacia la puerta con una expresión seria.

—Al menos que él sepa una manera para ser una paradoja irresoluble. —suspiró Shun.

—¿Paradoja irresoluble? —preguntó Izanami.

—Yo lo dudo. —habló Akane del futuro aun viendo la puerta. —Para su diminuto cerebro, dudo que ya tenga pensado una idea para lograrlo.

—Ni en los peores momentos no dudas en insultarlo. —comentó Usui entrecerrando los ojos. —Eres Akane, no hay duda de eso.

—Tienes que pensarlo con claridad y en muchas ocasiones funciona cuando no lo tienes pensado, se tiene que dar la situación para lograrlo. —explicó Akane del futuro.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, pero en verdad ¿Lo tenía en cuenta?

* * *

Las dos Akane, Shun, Usui, Emi, Maru y la generala, se encontraban en la sala de la residencia de Shun y Usui. Izanami estaba en su habitación para estar a solas y pensar lo sucedido. Maru tenía una especie de maletín negro alargado, del tamaño de una espada, pensaba Akane del presente, aunque dudaba de que se tratara de eso.

—Emi y Maru traían con ellos el decadente. —empezó hablar Usui. —Fue la manera con lo que viajaba al pasado. —se puso serio viendo a Akane del futuro. —mi pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron Izanami y Ranma a esta época?

—Es más que obvio que el decadente ¿No? —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Entonces modifico mi pregunta, —gruñó el chico. Odiaba su sarcasmo, ¡en las dos Akane! —¿por qué ustedes tenían el decadente y no ellos? es confuso, lo sé, pero sigo sin entender la razón.

Akane del futuro vio a la generala que la miraba atentamente.

—¿Se lo digo yo o se los dice usted? —interrogó Akane del futuro a La generala.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Usui viendo a la generala.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y la luz naranja que traspasaba por la ventana iba directo a ellos. La generala sabia a lo que se refería y podía entender la razón del porque ellos estaban aquí. La pequeña mujer suspiró, iba a decírselo más adelante, pero parecía que esta vez se adelantaría a sus planes.

—Tengo un último deseo antes de morir. —habló la generala.

—¿Antes de morir? —preguntó Shun con preocupación ¿acaso está enferma?

—Quiero hacer algo que hizo mi ancestro, aunque eso adelantaría mi muerte... y por lo que escucho parece ser que lo lograre.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡Habla de una vez! —gritó Usui desesperado.

—Crear un decadente. —Confeso.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos a excepción de Akane del futuro.

—Ese decadente es el que utilizaron Maru y Emi. —aclaró Akane del futuro. —Es como una distracción ante los enemigos, ya que esa pose menos poder que el original.

—Te lo agradezco... me dijiste debilucha. —espetó la generala alzando una ceja, eso para ella era una ofensa.

—Cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo, ya que poseemos la radiación de él, pero no quiere decir que será un objeto perfecto que el original. —explicó Akane del futuro.

—De hecho no, ya lo intente.— murmuró Maru.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— le preguntó Akane del futuro.

—No, nada.— le sonrió Maru a su tía.

—Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con que sea un distractor de los enemigos? —preguntó Akane del presente.

—Porque no siempre funcionara. —respondió. —Es como si fuera un objeto de batería que tiene que ser recargado, pero eso lo hace por sí mismo. Era la razón por la que Emi y Maru tardaban en regresar.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que Raiko vino aquí si Emi y Maru no podían regresar? —preguntó Shun.

—A eso voy, pero explico primero lo de Ranma y mi hija. —dijo Akane del futuro. —Resulta ser que el auténtico lo escondí en mi casa en un lugar que nadie imaginaria.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó Akane del pasado.

—En un bolso escondido en el closet de mi hija y que Ranma utilizo para llevarse algunas cosas de ella... —confesó. — cuando me la robo. —gruñó haciendo una mueca.

—¿Es por eso que viniste a buscarlos? —gritó indignado Usui. —¿para qué te den ese decadente?

—¡No! —negó Akane del futuro. —yo tengo ese decadente, y fue el que provocó el deseo de Ranma. Tal vez lo que él quería era estar en un lugar donde estuviera a salvo y feliz, pero cuando piensas en eso debes de ver en tu mente aquel lugar y época en el que fuiste feliz.

—La época más feliz de Ranma fue cuando tenía cinco años. —susurró Akane del presente recordando algunas conversaciones que tuvo con él.

—¡Exacto! —chasqueó los dedos ante la respuesta de su otra "Yo". —pero él no pudo regresar porque el decadente se quedó en el año 2000, que fue cuando lo acorrale.

—¿Acorralar? —preguntó Akane del presente.

—Es mentira que yo quise matarlo, que eso les quedé claro. —dejo en claro para que no creyera lo que Izanami pudo haber malinterpretado en sus recuerdos. —Quería detenerlo por robarse a mi hija, pero ya lo conoces, se pone agresivo y tuvimos que usar la fuerza. Ranma hizo que Nanami se golpeara la cabeza y fue cuando vi la luz y desaparecieron. Era imposible buscarlos porque no sabíamos en donde estaban, pueden haber ido a otro lugar, otro tiempo u otra dimensión.

—Es cierto. —suspiró la generala. — Este universo está dividido en cinco dimensiones, nosotros estamos en la cuarta. —comentó la generala. —Normalmente no deberíamos tener contacto con ninguno de ellos, aunque ya tuvimos algunas diferencias con la tercera dimensión. —gruñó la mujer.

—No me recuerdes a Masaru, por favor. —espetó Akane con una gota de sudor en su frente.

— Aunque a veces siento que se parece a Maru.— murmuró Emi para si misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Maru a Emi.

— No, no dije nada.— le sonrió.

—Ellos dejaron el decadente, pero no como lo conocen. —sonrió Akane del futuro y llamó a Maru para que se acercara y pusiera el maletín en la mesa.

Akane lo abrió y todos pudieron observar el contenido del maletín, no era desconocido para ellos, ya lo habían visto, pero no de esa manera. Dentro de él, se encontraba una espada.

—Se parece mucho...—habló Usui.

—a la espada...—siguió Shun.

—que utilizo Izanami...—continuó Akane del presente.

—contra Masaru. —terminó la generala.

—Sinceramente no me sorprende que hubieran conocido a Masaru, el dios de los demonios. —comentó Akane del futuro con expresión escalofriante. —mientras no me digas que también estuviste a punto de casarte con él, todo está bien. —dijo refiriéndose a Akane con una gota resbalándose en frente.

—Solo me pidió matrimonio. —respondió rascándose la mejilla.

—Al menos hay algo en el que acepto y agradezco que mi hija estuviera aquí. —dijo Akane del futuro entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡¿Ósea que tu si aceptaste?! —preguntó Usui indignado.

—Tu expresión me recuerda mucho al idiota pelo de maíz que tengo como mi esclavo. — dijo Akane del futuro refiriéndose precisamente a él.

—Sabes Usui, parece ser que tú y yo necesitamos distanciarnos un tiempo más... —opinó Akane del presente. —a no ser que tus diferencias con Masaru sea por otra cosa que no sea yo.

Usui ya no quiso seguir con ese asunto y bufó evitando verlas.

—Ojala si fuera por mi tía. — murmuró Maru.

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Usui.

—No dije nada.— le sonrió Maru.

—Por lo que veo...—empezó hablar Shun. —Esta espada es parecida a la que uso Izanami en aquella ocasión, con la diferencia de que se ve un poco menos ligera y el tamaño es mayor porque recuerdo que era más pequeña, todo lo demás que seria los relieves dorados alrededor de toda la hoja, la empuñadura de color negro, alrededor de unos lazos dorados que a mi parecer brillan y el pomo ovalado muy simple y del mismo color...— la inspeccionó un poco más. —¡es el decadente! —sonrió el chico.

—¿por qué? —preguntó Akane del futuro alzando una ceja. —¿acaso pensabas que mentía?

—¡No tienes que ponerte agresiva! ¡no iba a ese punto! —se defendió Shun.

—Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión...—habló Akane del presente. —se convirtió en espada por un deseo de Izanami por querer defenderse ya que se encontraba muy herida por el combate con la hermana de Masaru, pero después de terminar todo eso, volvió a su estado original. ¿Por qué aquella vez no fue así? —preguntó mirando a Akane del futuro.

—¿Dos deseos en uno? ¡eso sería absurdo! —comentó Usui.

—Tal vez, —respondió Akane del futuro. —recordé una vez que tuve que salir de emergencia y lleve a mis hijos con mi hermana Kasumi, era muy tarde, pero Nanami se despertó y no quería que me fuera...—contaba la chica. —empecé a discutir con ella, pero me dijo que algún día yo pelearía por ella con uñas y espadas.

—Dirás "Uñas y dientes". —corrigió Usui poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No! ¡Ella dijo "Uñas y espadas"! —gruñó Akane del futuro. — ¿qué esperabas? tenía cinco años y con esa corta edad era muy engreída.

—Pero se ha qué punto vas, Akane. —interrumpió Shun con los brazos cruzados, teniendo la atención de todos. —Conozco a Izanami como la palma de mi mano, ella dice cosas inconscientemente que al final se convierte en una predicción que se vuelve realidad.

—¡Así es! —sonrió Akane del futuro cruzando de brazos.

—y yo que creí que era de su imaginación absurda.— murmuró Maru.

— ¿Alguien ofendió mi linda imaginación?— preguntó Izanami desde el segundo piso.

— No.— dijeron todos.

— Nadie la ofendió.— agregó Maru.

Todos regresaron a la conversación.

—Puede que el segundo deseo de Izanami haya sido dejarte esa arma para que la buscaras y pelearas por ella. —supuso la generala con tranquilidad.

—Si...—sonrió Akane del futuro orgullosa. —pensar en eso hace darme cuenta que si me quiere...solo que ahora se volvió muy caprichosa y orgullosa. —gruñó.

—Además de engreída, presumida y maleducada.— dijo Maru, pero esta vez en voz alta. Aunque no lo demostraba, se puso nervioso cuando todos lo vieron.

—Si sus padres son así, ¿Por qué te sorprende? —opinó Usui alzando la ceja.

—¿Así? Me tendré que desquitar con tu yo del futuro por ese comentario... —amenazó Akane del futuro—y sera doble por la ofensa de tu hijo a mi hija.

—¡Oye! ¿por qué con él? ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad! —gritó Usui indignado.

—¡Ya! ¡Suficiente de tantas cosas sin sentido! ¡Tenemos que idear un plan! —detuvó la generala muy molesta.

Akane del futuro suspiró y su mirada cambio a una de preocupación.

—Sinceramente, ya no quiero más peleas. —levantó su mirada y se puso seria. —Por lo que esta vez haré las cosas bien, como debió haber sido...hablare con él muy seriamente y le diré la verdad, ya no quiero más mentiras.

Se escuchó que alguien bajaba de las escaleras a toda velocidad, por las grandes pisadas que daban. Apareció Emi con una cara de mortificación y desesperación.

—Fui al cuarto de Izanami y no estaba. —dijo la chica. —Su ropa está en la cama, pero ya no estaba su uniforme.

Akane del futuro bufó.

—¿Por qué siempre esa niña hace que cambie de planes a última hora? —se quejó Akane del futuro rechinando los dientes.

—Bienvenida al mundo de Izanami. —dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo y con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente.

—Que es el mismísimo infierno.— terminó Maru.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba en la cerca en donde siempre caminaba con Akane de camino a la escuela. Vaya que extrañaba esos días. No tenía que preocuparse por nada más que su entrenamiento y en ocasiones la escuela. En cambio, a lo que ahora era una pesadilla. Estaba sentado arriba de la cerca, a pesar de que el tubo fuera delgado. Tenía su pie izquierdo colgando y su pie derecho estaba doblado con sus brazos en su rodilla y su barbilla en ella. Veía el atardecer con una mirada triste, se sentía decepcionado, pero no de Akane y ni de su hija, sino de él mismo. Ni siquiera le importo buscar agua caliente para convertirse en hombre. Si lo hacía, era como verse y descubrir que era un idiota sin corazón que le pegaba a su propia hija, y todo por haberle escondido quien era en verdad. Se equivocó y él no tuvo ni siquiera consideración en escucharla, saber la razón por lo que lo hizo y prefirió lastimarla. No pudo evitar llorar del coraje, sabia la razón y se lo dijo Akane, ella tenía razón, fue por amor y miedo, y eso no era motivo para un golpe como respuesta.

No se sorprendería que jamás lo perdonara. Tampoco quería decir que sufriría las consecuencias y se desquitaría con Akane. No perdonara su mentira, pero tampoco quería perderla. Suficiente tuvo estos tres años. Él también la traiciono con Ukyo, era su castigo. Si la busco, pero si tan solo se hubiera esforzado más y no hubiera cometido ese error, nada de eso hubiera pasado y habría regresado a casa, con él y nada hubiera cambiado. El tío y su padre seguiría con vida, Akane hubiera ido a la universidad y él se estaría dando clases en el dojo, pero tal vez, aun no se le hubiera declarado a Akane y las cosas hubieran seguido igual, entre peleas, reconciliaciones, aventuras, aunque fue la mejor época de su vida. Lamentablemente él hubiera, no existe. Tenía miedo de que con el paso del tiempo, solo estaría con Akane por darle felicidad a sus hijos y no por amor. No porque no la quisiera, la amaba, pero el hecho de haberle mentido podría ser un conflicto permanente y cada vez sería más doloroso y se lastimarían el uno al otro.

Pero ¿Por qué pensaba en el futuro? ¿No se supone que tendría que pensar en el presente? Vivir el presente le daba más miedo que pensar en el futuro. ¿Le suplicaría a Izanami para que lo perdonara? No merecía que ella lo perdonara, ni siquiera pedírselo de rodillas. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que la amaba. No porque era su hija solamente, llego a tener ese sentimiento desde hace tiempo, pero no quería admitirlo. Era idéntica a él, no solamente físicamente, sino en su forma de ser. Por eso siempre estaba en conflicto con ella, no soportaría a otra persona que tuviera su mismo carácter, el meterse en problemas, sus gustos y todo lo que podrá decir porque era una lista tan larga que no terminaría nunca.

Con respecto a Raiko, no lo conocía muy bien porque no ha podido convivir con él. Pero parecía un chico tranquilo y maduro, algo asombroso en un Saotome, y además de que Akane tampoco tiene un buen carácter, pero a quien engañaba, Akane era dulce, atenta, no duda en ayudar si alguien lo necesita, eran las cualidades que estaba seguro de que se las heredo a Raiko. Aunque estuvo viviendo con esa otra Akane que era muy diferente a la que él conoce.

Por otro lado, sin que Ranma se diera cuenta, Raiko lo observaba de una distancia, no tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca. Quería acercarse, pero tenía miedo ¿Por qué? Porque se equivocó y todos estos años se había hecho una imagen de su padre que no era. Él tampoco fue honesto desde el principio y la verdad, era que por un tiempo, jamás perdón a su padre por haberle quitado a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Dos años atrás... en el futuro.**_

 _Raiko salía de su habitación como cada mañana, exactamente a las siete de la mañana. Su madre lo acostumbro así, sin importar que fuera sábado o domingo. Días que aprovechaba si no era ir al trabajo con su madre o entrenar en el dojo con ella. No era que no le gustara las artes marciales, pero ¿Qué caso tenia aprenderlas? Sabía que era una tradición que venía por generaciones en su familia, ¿Pero no era hora de terminar con ellas? Jamás se atrevido a encararle eso a su madre, lo hace y no vuelve a salir de su casa durante un año. Tenía puesto su uniforme, estaba en su último año de escuela y no tardaba en graduarse de la preparatoria. Lo bueno es que era viernes, aunque no sabía que hacer durante el fin de semana, si salir con sus amigos o quedarse en casa. No era que saliera mucho, pero tampoco podría estar en su casa todo el tiempo y además de que solo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Akane se la pasaba trabajando todo el día y por la distancia ella regresaba hasta la noche. Si, solo la miraba durante la mañana en el desayuno y en la noche antes de dormir, a excepción de los domingos que si estaba en casa. Comía y cenaba solo. Eso lo ponía triste, porque no tenía en si una familia, tenía a sus tíos, Shun, Usui, Ryoga, Nabiki y Kasumi, como también su prima Emi y su mejor amigo Maru. ¿Entonces porque se sentía solo? Él lo sabía, era el vacío de no tener su otra parte con él, hablaba de su hermana, Nanami. Ante sus amigos, nadie sabe que tuvo una hermana gemela, ya que no quería hablar de ella porque eso lo ponía triste._

 _Recuerda el día en que regreso a casa después de visitar a su tía Kasumi. Había ido a pasear y tenía una paleta de chicle que era para su hermana, sabía que le encantaría, era su favorita. Corrió a su cuarto y no la vio, se extrañó un poco y no dudo en preguntarle a su mamá, pero ella solo bajaba la mirada. Esa noche todos estaban ahí, el tío Shun, tía Nabiki y algunos compañeros de trabajo de su mamá. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero miraba a su mamá desesperada y furiosa. No dejaba de mencionar un nombre, Ranma. ¿Quién era él? Después de unos días, supo que su hermana había desaparecido, y ese tal Ranma se la había llevado. Desde aquel día todo cambio, más cuando supo quién era ese hombre, era su padre. ¿Por qué prefirió a ella y no a él? ¿Es que acaso no lo quería también conocer? ¿No lo quería? Eran muchas preguntas para un niño. Después de un año, cuando salía de la escuela, vio que su tía Kasumi había ido por él, supo que algo estaba mal._

 _Ese día que vio a su madre, estaba llorando, pero de coraje. Repetía ¡Te odio Ranma! ¡Me robaste a mi hija! ¡Ese era el castigo que merecía! Pero rápidamente ella se dio cuenta de que su hijo la estaba viendo, él no lloraba, pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, no dudo en ir y abrazar a su mamá, aunque después lo alejara y le sorprendió que ella le correspondiera. Era el primer abrazo que le daba. Después de eso, solo eran él y ella._

 _Años después quiso seguir su vida normal, pero él no olvidaba, porque poco a poco entendió lo que había sucedido. Mucho tiempo culpo a su madre porque ella había sido la culpable, pero tampoco su padre se comportó como debía. Al final, no podía estar mal con su madre, ya que era la única persona a quien tenía con él. Bajo por las escaleras para desayunar, traía su uniforme que constaba de pantalón gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y encima un saco del mismo color que el pantalón y solapas del color de la corbata. Tenía el escudo de su escuela en pequeño del lado izquierdo del saco._

 _Cuando iba al salón escucho una explosión en la cocina, supo de quien se trataba, ¿Quién más seria? Suspiró y pasó su mano por su cara y corrió hacia la cocina y ahí la vio. Su madre intentaba apagar el fuego con un extinguidor. Era de esos días en el que se quería comporta como una madre común. Pero ¿Cómo sería una madre normal si parecía que era su hermana? Su mamá conservaba su juventud a causa de ese objeto que protegía con tanto esmero, hasta a veces más que a él, lo que provocaba ciertos celos. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía como terminaba de apagar el fuego y dejaba el extinguidor a un lado. Considero conseguir uno porque no era la primera vez que sucedía y hubo una situación en donde casi destruía la casa, tanto era la gravedad que tuvo que sacar a su madre sosteniendola en brazos y ponerla arriba de su hombro._

 _Akane se dio cuenta de su presencia y no evito avergonzarse de la situación. Era de esos días en que quería atender a su hijo. No convive mucho con él, solo durante el desayuno y fines de semana y era cuando quería entrenarlo, pero sinceramente no le miraba el entusiasmo y podía saber porque era, su padre. Sabía que eso le recordaba a Ranma, pero tampoco tenía que evitarlo, alguien tenía que encargarse del dojo y él era el único que podía hacerlo._

— _Perdón, pero quería hacerte el desayuno. — habló Akane con una gota resbalándose en su frente._

— _Sabes que eres un peligro en la cocina, —contestó Raiko. —por eso me levanto antes y yo lo hago._

 _Se acercó a la estufa y recogió los utensilios sucios y los echo al lavaplatos para limpiarlos. Miró a su madre que la miraba un poco triste._

— _Ve y siéntate, ahorita lo preparo. —dijo Raiko y Akane obedeció._

 _Después de 15 minutos, ellos dos estaban sentados comiendo lo que había preparado Raiko. Si ambos estaban serios era porque ese día se cumplía 12 años de que no miraban a Nanami. Era por eso que había querido hacer el desayuno, era la culpa. Ese día quería comportarse como una madre para él. No necesitaba esforzarse, él la miraba así y si hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, no le importaba. Ella intentaba acercarse a él en muchas ocasiones y no se dejaba por miedo._

— _No estuviste ayer aquí todo el día. —mencionó Akane terminando su desayuno. —Estuvo delicioso. —sonrió dejando el plato a un lado, pero Raiko sabía que estaba triste._

— _Salí por ahí. — respondió jugado con sus palillos y su mano en su mejilla, recargándose con su codo a la mesa._

— _Mientras no hayas ido con Miki para estar con alguna de sus amiguitas, todo está bien. —gruñó Akane, porque sabía a qué iba a ese lugar._

— _No pienses mal, —su ojo temblaba por los nervios. —solo voy a divertirme un rato con ellas._

— _¿Y se supone que no piense mal con lo que me dices? —dijo molesta. —no cabe duda eres igual a tu padre._

— _La diferencia es que no tengo chicas siguiéndome a todos lados. —contestó de la misma manera. —Tengo admiradoras en la escuela, no lo niego, pero solo eso._

— _Pues prefiero que andes con una muchacha de tu escuela a que te la pases con mujeres que se dedican a estar con infinidad de hombre._

— _¿para qué? ¿para qué después me deje y les quite a mis hijos? —reclamó con resentimiento._

 _Akane se quedó muda por un momento por lo que dijo._

— _No necesariamente sucederá eso. —habló Akane dolida porque sabía que se lo estaba reprochando._

— _Cada rato me dices que me parezco a él ¿no? —dijo subiendo poco a poco la voz._

— _¡No de esa manera! —exclamó queriendo corregir lo dicho anteriormente._

— _Sé que hoy es un día difícil... lo entiendo. —suspiró y se calmó. —Pero, esto no puede seguir cada año por el resto de nuestras vidas._

— _No iré a trabajar hoy y me gustaría que saliéramos, rara vez lo hacemos. —sonrió Akane intentando cambiar de tema._

— _¿Por qué iría a festejar que mi hermana no está aquí? —preguntó Raiko mirándola serio._

— _No quise decir eso. —Akane dejó de sonreír._

— _Lo sé, me voy. Se me hace tarde. —dijo poniéndose de pie._

— _¡Espera! —detuvo Akane. —La razón por la que sé que saliste, es porque vino tu abuela y dijo que no estabas, venía a darte algo._

 _Akane se puso de pie y salió un momento de la vista del chico, después regreso y traía un pequeño libro, un poco viejo y maltratado de las orillas. Akane se lo puso enfrente de él para que lo tomara._

— _¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Raiko._

— _Es un manual, —respondió Akane. —aquí viene todas las técnicas de combate de la familia Saotome._

 _Al escuchar eso apretó sus puños._

— _Como tú eres el único heredero que queda, me dijo que lo conservaras y que las aprendieras para seguir con el legado. —dijo las palabras que su tía Nodoka le quería decir._

— _¿El heredero? sería el primero que no tenga el apellido Saotome. —dijo con cierto reproche._

— _Eso no quiere decir que no lo seas. —Akane ya comenzaba a enojarse. Si el día de hoy no se ponía dura con él, era porque quería convencerlo de que se lo quedara. —¡Tómalo! más te vale que no lo tires, cuando regreses lo querré ver para saber que no lo hiciste y así será todos los días. —dijo levantando la voz y comportándose como la Akane de siempre, pensaba Raiko. —lo haces y te amarro afuera del dojo y te dejo dos días ahí, ¿me escuchaste?_

 _Raiko tembló porque si era capaz de hacerlo, lo tomó y lo guardó en su maletín y salió de su casa. Después de que se fue, Akane no evito suspirar. No importaba lo que hiciera, cada día sentía que se alejaba más de su hijo._

 _Ya en clases, Raiko no dejaba de pensar en su madre. Tal vez había sido dura con ella, normalmente era sumiso con su mamá, porque tenía un carácter del demonio y sus castigos eran muy severos. Ese día, cada año era lo mismo desde que tenía trece años, cuando comprendió la situación. Parecía que solamente hoy podía hablarle de esa manera. Miraba hacia la ventana, era la única manera de calmar sus inquietudes._

— _¡Tendo! —llamó el profesor._

 _Raiko salió de sus pensamientos y pidió disculpas al profesor. Unos minutos después, todos leían una lectura, a excepción de él, ya que aprovecho para sacar el manual y darle un vistazo. Estaba asombrado, había técnicas que ni siquiera su mamá había podido enseñarle. Extrañamente podía entenderlo y saber una manera de como aprenderlo por su propia cuenta, pero quería hacerlo con su mamá, sería bueno para ella._

 _¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? cerró el libro, no podía emocionarse y querer aprender cada técnica. No era digno, no era un Saotome, aunque su mamá siempre se lo repetía, no por no tener el apellido, no quería decir que no lo fuera, su sangre recorría por sus venas. ¡Esa maldita sangre! Hubiera deseado no tener la sangre del hombre que le arrebato lo que más quería. ¡Lo odiaba! Más desde ese día que fue cuando le arrebató la otra parte de él. A veces le molestaba y le dolía que él jamás se hubiera enterado de su existencia, pero fue lo mejor, porque amaba a su madre y ella no hubiera soportado estar sola, sin sus hijos pero, ¿por qué su hermana?_

 _Sentía que ella estaba bien. A pesar de la distancia desconocida, podía sentir sus sentimientos, su tristeza, sus preocupaciones. A veces la soñaba, pero jamás miraba su rostro. A veces la miraba que estaba dormida, otras en donde hacia travesuras, pero casi siempre la soñaba con su tío Shun y su tío Usui, lo cual se le hacía extraño. Pero quería que algún día, pudiera ver su rostro. Se lo podía imaginar más o menos, después de todo eran gemelos, pero la imaginación era diferente a la realidad._

 _Ya en el receso, como cada semana, estaba enfrente de una chica y casi siempre llorando. No le gustaba hacerlas llorar, pero no podía estar con alguien a quien sabía que no podía hacerla feliz. Siempre era lo mismo, una chica se le declaraba y él la rechazaba. Creo que la mitad de ellas que estudiaban en el instituto se le ha declarado, y la época más demandante era el inicio de año. Llegaban niñas de primero y pues él es considerado el galán de la escuela, pero también el más frió y desconsiderado con las mujeres._

 _En la noche estaba acostado, sabía que su madre había ido a trabajar y como siempre, llegaba tarde. Hace tiempo dejo de esperarla y prefería mejor irse a dormir. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos se encontraba profundamente dormido. Era otra noche más en donde soñaba con su hermana, solo que estaba vez... ¿En la oficina de su madre? Era extraño, era la primera vez. Miraba a sus tíos a un lado de ella, nuevamente no miraba su rostro. Levantó la mano y por primera vez la escucho hablar... dijo... "Bienvenida a los decadentes, Akane" y ahí estaba, su madre, con la mirada de siempre, pero asombrada y ella tomó su mano._

 _Raiko despertó muy agitado, tenía su mano en su pecho. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, pero ¿Cómo era posible eso? El decadente, no solo cumplía deseos, podías viajar a cierto periodo del tiempo, ¿Sera posible que ella...? Escucho ruidos en la planta baja, miró su reloj, eran la 1 de la mañana, sabía que era su madre. Salió de su habitación y vio que su madre terminaba de subir las escaleras._

— _¿Te desperté? —preguntó Akane._

— _No. —negó el chico, pero no le diría por qué despertó. Ella no sabía de sus sueños._

— _Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir. —paso a un lado de su hijo._

— _Mamá. —llamó el chico teniendo la atención de su madre._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿Cómo es que entraste a los decadentes? —preguntó Raiko seriamente._

 _Esa pregunta extraño a Akane. ¿Por qué ese interés en los decadentes? Más bien, en ella._

— _Fue tres años antes de que nacieras. —respondió, no tenía por qué ocultarlo. —Tus tíos nos salvó a mí y a Miki de unos hombres que quería aprovecharse de nosotras. — explicaba. — Al final me uní a ellos. ¿por qué me lo preguntas?_

— _Curiosidad. —respondió Raiko. —¿Y alguien te dio la bienvenida?_

 _Akane alzó la ceja, ¿Por qué hacía preguntas extrañas?_

— _No necesariamente, pero Shun me abrazo y me dijo bienvenida._

— _¿No fue una chica?_

— _Raiko, ¿te sientes bien? —empezó a incomodarle esas preguntas._

— _Solo respóndeme. —exigió Raiko._

— _No, yo he sido la única chica que ha trabajado con ellos, además de mi antecesora. —respondió Akane queriendo terminar con la conversación._

— _Me iré a dormir. —anunció y entró su habitación._

 _Akane suspiró, se sentía cansada. Cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, Raiko volvió a salir._

— _Por cierto...—estaba la mitad de su cuerpo atrás de la puerta y solo sacaba la cabeza. —no lo tire. —dijo mostrando el libro a su madre._

 _Akane sonrió._

— _Lo sé, nunca pensé que lo tirarías._

 _Esa respuesta sorprendió a Raiko. Ella entró a su habitación y Raiko hizo lo mismo. Estaba recargado en la puerta, fue cuando comprendió, el decadente llevó a su hermana a otra época, y estaba con sus tíos y su madre del pasado. Tendría que investigar más a fondo sobre él. Nunca le había interesado, pero si era para encontrar a su hermana lo haría. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro, todos esos sueños eran reales, le mostraba a su hermana, su entorno, era la gran conexión que tenía con ella. Estaba decidido, pero solo esperaba que su padre no estuviera con ella, porque sino, no tendría piedad y ni siquiera... sabrá quien es él y si se da cuenta con el parecido con su hermana sin decirle ni una sola palabra, nunca le dirá papá porque no lo merece._

 _Pasaron varios días y después de "robar" los pergaminos que estaban en la oficina de su mamá, pudo pensar en una idea tan descabellada, pero que podría funcionar. Así que comenzó un día después de clases, que todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas a excepción de unos cuantos, entre ellos Emi y Maru. Era tan curioso que todos los hijos de los empleados de su mamá asistieran a la misma escuela, la verdad pensaba que eso era obra de su mamá para tenerlos vigilados a todos y que no traicionaran su confianza. ¿Tanto cuidaba a ese objeto más que a él?_

 _Veía que todos estaban hablando, confundidos del no saber porque el hijo de la jefa de sus padres los reunió en un salón después de clases. Eran tanto hombres como mujeres, de diferentes grados. Tenía en cuenta de que algunos no aceptarían y otros sí, pero era la única ayuda que tenía. Raiko estaba en el escritorio del maestro, atrás del pizarron. Emi y Maru estaban a lado de ellos y poco a poco se acercaban al chico para preguntarle el propósito de su reunión. Normalmente, no se involucraba en nada de lo que tenga que ver en los decadentes, por lo que le extraño la actitud del chico._

— _Primo, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Emi en un susurro._

— _¡Pongan atención! —alzó la voz Raiko ignorando a Emi. Todos se quedaron callados y miraban al chico con interés._

— _¿Por qué nos reuniste aquí, Tendo? —dijo uno de los chicos._

— _Les tengo una propuesta que hacerles, pero esto debe de quedar entre nosotros. —contestó Raiko. —No debe de saberlo sus padres, ni siquiera mi madre. No hasta que se cumpla y de frutos mi plan._

— _¿Qué plan? —preguntó Maru._

— _Como algunos sabrán, mamá tiene otra hija. —explicaba Raiko con más calma. — Ella es mi gemela y desapareció hace algunos años porque fue secuestrada por un desgraciado que lamentablemente es mi padre. En los escritorios esta un folder donde se explica más a fondo el operativo que se realizó el 16 de marzo del año 2000._

 _Los chicos revisaron el contenido del folder._

— _Te felicito, Raiko. —sonrió Maru. —Es un excelente informe, eres digno hijo de mi tía._

— _Maru, ese informe lo hizo mi madre. —contestó Raiko entrecerrando los ojos. —Se lo robe de su archivero y saque copias._

— _Eso me imagine, era muy bueno para que tú lo hayas hecho. —ofendió Maru sin dejar de sonreír._

— _¡Oye! ¿qué tratas de decir? —se alteró Raiko. —¿no me crees capaz de hacer uno?_

— _¿Y a qué viene esto? —preguntó una chica del grupo._

— _De acuerdo a los informes, mi hermana y el idiota desaparecieron a la vista de todos por medio del decadente, por lo que lo más probable es que este en alguna parte del mundo u otro tiempo. Por lo que, a partir de este momento crearemos una organización ajena a los decadentes y por supuesto secreta en donde el único propósito es buscar a mi hermana, no voy a descansar hasta que la... —alzó más el rostro y sus ojos decían que estaba decidido._

— _¡Suficiente Raiko! —interrumpió Maru con una mirada seria. La verdad es que eso que tenía en mente era absurdo. Sabía que él no se interesaba en el trabajo de su madre, por lo él no que sabía que su tía Akane jamás dejo de buscar a Nanami y esa búsqueda aún sigue en pie. Es una de las razones por la que siempre llegaba tarde a su casa y eso lo supo por su padre. Akane no quería que él supiera su angustia y desesperación de no poder encontrar a su hija, eso la hacía sentir una vergüenza como madre._

— _Pregunta, ¿Cuándo dijiste la palabra idiota, hablabas de tu padre? —preguntó Emi._

— _Así lo llama mi mamá, por lo que yo también lo llamare así. —contestó sin dejar de ver a todo el grupo. —Antes de que digan algo o se quejen, sé muy bien que la mayoría de ustedes se va a ir del país a estudiar su carrera, por lo que cada uno investigara a fondo si se puede encontrar el paradero de mi hermana, se les pagara si eso es lo que les preocupa. Confió en ustedes sé que tienen las mismas capacidades de sus padres para investigar, Se supone que todos ustedes se integraran a ellos, después de los 21, por eso confió en que lo lograremos._

 _Todos estaban en silencio y así duro un cierto periodo de tiempo. Raiko estaba nervioso, tal vez no era bueno con las palabras, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que necesitaba su ayuda. No podía hacerlo él solo, no tenía muchos amigos que supieran sobre esto. Comprendía a su mamá, evitaba que esto se entere por muchos y ocasione una catástrofe. Ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarlos. Una chica levanto la mano y Raiko señalo para darle la palabra._

— _Entiendo tu preocupación y es por eso que te ayudare. —aceptó la chica con una mirada decidida._

 _Raiko se asombró, ¿En verdad ella aceptaba?_

— _Con una condición. —dijo mostrando su dedo índice._

— _¡Lo que quieras! ¡todo para encontrar a mi hermana!_

— _¡Que tengas una cita conmigo! —apuntó la chica._

— _¡No! ¡él saldrá conmigo! —dijo otra chica del grupo._

— _¡Se adelantaron! ¡yo iba a pedirle eso! —dijo otra chica más._

 _Todas las chicas del grupo comenzaron a discutir quien sería la afortunada de pasar un día con el chico más guapo de la escuela. Todos los demás se quedaron estáticos y con una gota de sudor resbalándose en sus frentes._

— _Solo espero que si lo haga porque si no, todas se irán contra mi.— murmuró Maru._

— _¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Emi._

— _Solo pensaba en voz alta, nada de interés.— respondió Maru._

— _No te preocupes, Tendo. —habló uno de los chicos que estaba cerca de Raiko, aun con asombro de lo que él puede provocar en las chicas. —Te apoyare._

— _Si yo también. —dijo otro chico._

 _Otros de los muchachos miraron a Raiko con una sonrisa, como muestra de su apoyo. Él se contentó por esta muestra de parte de ellos, pero tenía que conseguir una forma de convencerlas a ellas._

— _Necesito convencerlas, pero no puedo con todas ¿Me ayudaras?— le preguntó Raiko a Maru._

— _A cambio de algo.— contestó Maru._

— _Lo se, acepto.— dijo Raiko._

— _Yo no estoy de acuerdo. —dijo una chica que se encontraba al fondo del salón. Todos guardaron silencio, sobre todo las chicas. Era la única que no discutía por el amor del chico, era de cabello castaño rubio y corto, con un listón rojo que era igual al de su corbata y que además el uniforme femenino era de igual manera al masculino con saco y corbata, solo como diferencia de que ellas portaban faldas de color gris con una franja roja que estaba muy arriba de la rodilla._

— _Ya se me hacía raro que no dijeras nada, Kaede. —gruñó Raiko entrecerrando los ojos. —Pero sé que es lo que estás pensando, te preocupa que nos metamos en problemas con nuestros padres y sobretodo con mi madre, pero descuida... soy yo el que está más en peligro que ustedes._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Kaede alzando su ceja izquierda._

 _Raiko saco el decadente de su maletín y todos gritaron de terror._

— _Sí, lo sé. —alzó la voz Raiko. —He firmado mi sentencia de muerte por lo que hice._

— _Por eso más que nunca te ayudaremos. —habló un chico inspirado. —Considéralo como tu último deseo antes de morir._

— _¡Eso no ayuda a mi culpa y miedo! —exclamó Raiko alterado._

— _Raiko, si mi tía Akane se entera de esto, daté por muerto y lo más probable es que te envié a una escuela militar. —predijó Emi._

— _A lo que vi en mi visión de mi hermana, la escuela militar no es tan mala. —susurró Raiko._

— _Pero con esto...—Interrumpió Kaede. —parece que si estás hablando en serio. —miró a Raiko y sonrió. —Está bien, te apoyare._

— _¡SI! —gritaron todos._

— _Se los agradezco, le deberé casi la vida por lo que harán por mí. —agradeció Raiko con una sonrisa sincera._

— _Pero...—Emi levanto la mano. —debemos de tener un nombre, así como nuestros padres que tienen el suyo._

 _Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en uno._

— _Descendientes. —habló Raiko con seriedad. —Ese será nuestro nombre, porque somos los descendientes de los decadentes, su siguiente generación._

— _¡SI! —aceptaron todos._

— _Ustedes buscaran en esta época, les daré fotos de mi hermana y del idiota. Haré lo posible por darles una foto actualizada de cómo debía de verse mi hermana en estos momentos._

— _No será muy complicado, es como imaginarte, pero en mujer. —comentó uno de los chicos._

— _Entonces les daré una foto del idiota convertido en chica. —espetó con una gota de sudor en su frente. —En serio, es una vergüenza para mí de que el tuviera una horrible maldición._

 _Raiko miró a Emi y Maru y les entrego el decadente._

— _Mi madre no revisa mucho la caja, por lo que no habrá problema si pongo uno falso, así ella no se dará cuenta en un buen rato. —explicaba Raiko. —Tengo entendido que ustedes viajaran por el mundo después de graduarse._

— _Si. —sonrió Emi._

— _Pues lo harán, pero al año 1991. —gruñó Raiko._

— _¿Qué? —eso no le gusto a Emi. —Bueno, inicio de los noventa no sería tan malo. —se convenció ella misma que no sería mala idea. —pero, ¿Cómo haremos para entrar a esos decadente? Sabes que son muy estrictos._

— _Para entrar a los decadentes, se necesita aprobar todos los exámenes de confianza, le daré un documento en donde acredita que lo hicieron._ — d _ijo una solución a ese detalle. —Lo harán hasta entonces para que nuestros padres no sospechen. Ustedes son mi única oportunidad, porque doy más probabilidad de que mi hermana Nanami está en ese año. ¿Cuento con ustedes? —sonrió el chico._

— _Si. —aceptaron ambos chicos y tomaron el decadente._

 _A partir de entonces comenzó el plan más arriesgado de sus vidas._

* * *

Raiko recordó todo lo que lo hizo llegar a esta situación. Su ideal no había cambiado, seguía odiando a su padre, pero no al que tenía enfrente. Porque él si pensaba en los demás y no solo en el mismo. Haría lo posible por cambiar su futuro, aunque el de él mismo ya no se podría hacer nada y eso le daba tristeza.

—Si te quedas aquí, sin hacer nada por mi hermana siéntate avergonzado de que seas un Saotome. — gritó Raiko para llamar la atención de Ranma.

Ranma no había sentido la presencia de Raiko, tan distante y metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo logró captar. Lo miró y parecía serio a lo que decía.

—Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de mi hermana, si yo hubiera llegado a esta época a los seis años en lugar de ella, también hubiera hecho lo mismo. —dijo Raiko. —Hubiera dicho que eras mi hermano y no te lo hubiera dicho hasta saber que estarías con mi madre para siempre.

Ranma se asombró de lo que dijo, ¿Sera posible que en verdad se equivocó?

—No, estuvo bien que te enojaras. —habló Raiko sorprendiendo a Ranma, como si él estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. —Pero debes de aprender a escuchar y hablar primero, el hecho de que seas un artista marcial, no quiere decir que todos tus problemas se deben de corregir con golpes.

Ranma sonrió.

—Me sorprende que un Saotome piense así. —Ranma bajo de la barda y se puso frente a su hijo. Raiko no se acostumbraba al pequeño tamaño de su padre convertido en chica.

—No soy un Saotome.

Ranma dejo de sonreír ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Solamente tengo el legado de los Tendo. —contestó Raiko. — Creo que solo mi hermana llego a tener tu apellido.

Eso le dolió a Ranma, él no tenía su apellido, ¿A qué ha llegado todo esto? No pensaba que este día llegara a terminar así. Habían sido muchas emociones juntadas, desde saber que la Akane del futuro estaba aquí, que su hija era Izanami, hasta saber que Raiko no tenía su apellido. Tenía que encontrar a ese tipo que era él mismo. Había salido corriendo a buscar a su yo del futuro, pero ¿Por dónde comenzaría? Por eso prefirió sentarse y pensar en lo que había pasado y hecho. Tenía que buscar la solución a todo esto, no solo refiriéndose a Izanami, sino a detener el plan de su yo del futuro. Pero poniéndose a pensar, ¿Qué haría él en una situación así? Le sorprendía mucho que llego a odiar a Akane tanto para matarla. Pero... levanto la mirada y descubrió algo, Izanami. Ese odio a Akane, la razón por quererla matar en aquella ocasión, por haber descubierto su aparente traición y mentira. Pero ella jamás lo hizo, no pudo y no lo hará. ¿Por qué? Porque sin importar la situación, la amaba. No mataría a Akane porque desaparecería su hija, pero tampoco mataría a su Akane. Otro punto a la lista de parecido a Izanami. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere? ¡Venganza! Pero no la muerte de ninguna de ellas. Pero... si en Izanami porque él cree que es el punto débil de Akane y así era. Su corazón comenzó a latir, el propósito para hacer sufrir a Akane, era Izanami. ¡Quería matar a Izanami! ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Tenía que detenerlo! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ya se lo que él está planeando. —habló Ranma. —Él quiere matar a mi hija ¡Él no sabe que Izanami es su hija! Así será una venganza contra Akane, mi Akane.

* * *

—Miki. —llamó Akane del presente a la chica que había llegado a la residencia de Shun y Usui.

—Ranma piensa matar a Izanami para vengarse de ti. —confesó Miki refiriéndose a Akane del presente. Miró a la otra Akane. —Sabe que Raiko es tu hijo, pero desconoce que también es hijo de él, para darte en donde más te duele lo matara junto con Izanami. La traición de su hija hizo cambiar sus planes.

Se le endureció el rostro a Akane del futuro.

—Piensa desquitarse con nosotras...—habló Akane del futuro con tristeza. —cuando tú no tienes la culpa de mis actos. —dijo con dolor viendo a su otra yo. —Tengo que buscar a mi hija, sé que Raiko está con el otro Ranma, él está bien.

—Pero también quiere buscar al otro Ranma. —comentó Miki. — Si Izanami se fue, ira a ellos.

—Piensa matarlos para darnos un golpe duro, cuando ni siquiera sabe que son sus hijos. —Akane del futuro apretaba sus puños y su mirada cambio a una de furia, tenía los ojos llorosos y su boca temblaba. —Ranma Saotome, si te atreves a tocarlos, te mato, aunque me convierta en una asesina...

—No lo hagas, —susurró Akane del presente con la mirada baja. —no quiero que tú también te manches de sangre... —levantó su mirada y era casi la misma expresión de su otra yo. —yo lo haré...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

Eran las siete de la noche e Izanami encendía la luz de la oficina. No había nadie, todos ya se había ido y tal vez ahora si sería la última vez que pisaba el lugar en el que muchas cosas alegres y amargas tuvo que vivir y afrontar, para ella todo había terminado. Se equivocó y siempre lo supo, pero no sabía cómo librarse de esa mentira. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Ranma que era su hija si él la odiaba? Esa era la razón principal por la que se desistió en decirle. Cada día la relación entre ellos se volvía más insoportable y eso le dolía. ¿Mereció ese golpe? Sí y no. Se lo merecía, pero no era la manera de reaccionar. Se rio, a quien engañaba, fue la misma reacción que tuvo con Akane. Ella hizo lo mismo que hicieron ellos. Solo esperaba que su futuro yo, fuera feliz con Akane y Ranma, pero le preocupaba que Ranma no la quisiera porque siempre le recordaría a la chica que se hizo pasar por su hermana y dejo mal parado a su padre con una supuesta infidelidad.

Se sentó en su escritorio y recargó sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla la puso en sus puños, tenía una expresión seria y triste. Tal vez si se había equivocado, pero tomándolo más a detalle quien tuvieron la culpa fueron sus padres, no solo Akane, si no él. Lo que le recordaba es que tenía que buscarlo y aparecer, pero como Nanami. Ya no podía seguir exponiendo a Miki porque sinceramente para ella era un total desconocido. No sabría que podría planear o de que era capaz. Fue una idea suya, cuando se dio cuenta de que él era Ranma lo pudo sentir el día de la cita. Cuando salió de la carpa vio a un hombre con una máscara, no sabía porque le provocaba un sentimiento, había una mala vibra. Por supuesto recordó que aquel hombre a quien sirvieron Miki y Akane portaba una máscara. Sin que él se diera cuenta, lo siguió. Pero también se había percatado de algo ¿Por qué cuando salieron corriendo Ranma y Akane, él los vigilaba atentamente? Llegó a una especie de carpa y fue cuando se dio cuenta, se quitó la máscara frente a sus ojos y se impactó de lo que veía, era Ranma. Escapó rápido y quiso olvidar lo que vio y regreso a su plan de arruinar la cita. Extrañamente cuando lo vio, fue cuando sitio su dolor de cabeza y se vino un recuerdo, el día en que se la robo y lloraba porque quería a su mamá.

Después de estar varios días descansando, se dio cuenta de que tal vez él era el hombre que había querido matar a Akane y sobretodo, que había planeado todo este tiempo una manera de robar el decadente para evitar que esto volviera ocurrir y regresar el tiempo en donde se la había llevado. ¡Fue fácil! Quería resolver todos sus problemas, pero lo que él no sabía es que su pasado, presente y futuro ya no tenía solución. Miki lo miraba más o menos seguido, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, acercarse a él como su hija, pero ¿Cómo? Después de discutirlo con Miki, llegaron a un acuerdo, ella se disfrazaría e imitaría las acciones de Akane para llamar su atención, lo malo es que no podía salir de su cuarto, ya que Usui la mantenía vigilada. Solo se puso ese disfraz cuando fue a ver a Ranma, el que ella conocía.

Después del encuentro, se fue rápido a su casa. No sabía porque se sentía feliz y a la vez liberada. Fue como una manera de decirle la verdad y por primera vez, sentía que tenía un padre. Tanto que quería volverlo a abrazar, por eso lo hizo al siguiente día, pero como Izanami. A pesar de que se fue dolida porque él no podía quererla. Con menos razón le quería decir la verdad. Ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared ¿Apoyar a su madre o a su padre? Por supuesto, estaba de lado de su madre, pero la del presente, era a la que amaba y quería. ¿La protegería? Si, de quien quiera hacerle daño y aunque fuera su padre no dudaría en detenerlo y pelear con él.

Acabando todo esto estaba segura de que se tenía que ir con esa mujer y su hermano. Quería seguir aquí, con Usui y Shun, pero ¿Eso se podrá? ¿Qué tanto afectaría a su yo de esta época? Era imposible, no podía quedarse aquí. ¿Cómo será la vida en aquella época? ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado este lugar con el otro? Muchas preguntas venían a su cabeza. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó su pistola. Tenía dos cajas de balas, iba agarrar una, pero termino tomando la otra. Podía sentirlo y no evito sonreír. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza para venir a este lugar?

—La verdad, no estaba segura de que tuvieras el descaro de venir aquí. —habló Izanami con una gran sonrisa y poniéndose de pie. —Lamento mucho que tu hija te haya traicionado. —dijo con una voz burlesca.

Ranma del futuro estaba enfrente de ella, estaba furioso, no solo por lo de su hija, sino porque sabía que Akane tuvo algo ver o eso era lo pensaba. Pero ahora viéndola a ella, parece ser que fue esa niña. Tenía su ceño arrugado, no recuerda alguna vez en su vida en el que estuviera tan enojado y ella era la causa, no Akane. ¿Por qué se metía en sus problemas? Y esa sonrisa que le daba le molestaba, la odiaba no había duda de eso. Ella estropeó todos sus planes, era culpa de ella.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras, —contestó Ranma. —pero no te durara mucho y ahí será cuando yo me ría.

—¡Oh no! ¡Qué miedo tengo!—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Pero si lo tenías aquella noche. —sonrió Ranma. —¿Era porque sabias quién era?

—No,—respondió Izanami de manera rápida. —sabía que eras tú y no podía creer que tú, que amas tanto a Akane fueras capaz de eso y más, pero todavía no lo he visto. —sonrió Izanami.

—¿Quién dijo que yo la amo?

—La amas, lo sé. —se acercó un poco más a Ranma, pero sin que se diera cuanta, escondió la pistola atrás, dentro de su pantalón. —Cuando amas a alguien tan intensamente es muy difícil superarlo.

—Pero conmigo fue diferente. —se defendió Ranma.

—No no no, Ranma. —sonrió Izanami nuevamente. —Si le dices eso tu hija se pondrá muy triste.

La cara de Ranma se endureció.

—Ella quiere que sus padres resuelvan sus diferencias, ¿No le quieres dar ese deseo? ¿No la quieres complacer? —sonrió con burla.

Ranma bajó la mirada, maldita, mil veces maldita, no entendía el lazo tan grande que tenía con su hija, eso eran puras mentiras.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Ranma. —¡Ella no me haría eso! ¡Soy su padre!

Izanami puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, ¿En serio no lo entiende? lo encerró, ¿Eso no era traición?

—Piensa lo que sea. —dijo duramente Izanami. —Pero, así como me dijiste que no me metiera en tus asuntos, tampoco deberías meterte en los otros Ranma y Akane. —aconsejó Izanami cruzando de brazos y dándole una mirada seria. —Ellos resolverán sus problemas por su cuenta, después de saber de qué hiciste... créeme...—puso su mano en el escritorio para recargarse y la otra en la cintura. —no lo harán ni en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —preguntó Ranma. —¿Piensas que así me vas a convencer de no hacerlo?

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Una paradoja irresoluble? —preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa.

Ranma se quedó serio unos momentos.

—¿Qué es una paradoja irresoluble? —preguntó incrédulo.

Izanami casi cae para atrás.

—Sabía que no tenía tanto cerebro para pensar en eso. —susurró para sí misma. —Como sea...—levantó la voz. —¿qué es lo que planeas?

—Matarte. —respondió sin vergüenza y sacando algunos kunais.

—No me había dado cuenta. —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Oye! ¡No soporto tu sarcasmo! —exclamó Ranma. —¡Me recuerdas a Akane!

—¡Ay cállate! ¡No lo digas ni en broma! —chilló Izanami con un escalofrió.

—¿Vez que es malo? —sonrió Ranma.

Izanami la pensó un momento y afirmaba con su cabeza con una ligera mueca.

—Bueno, ella tiene sus defectos. —concordó Izanami rascándose la cabeza.

—Si, además ese mal carácter que es peor que la de un ogro. —agregó más calmado y guardando sus armas.

—Sí, pero según ella es porque nadie la entiende y luego es muy delicada, se enoja con cualquier cosa. — recordó las veces que se enojaba con cualquier estupidez.

—Pero era peor cuando lo hacía a golpes. — se acercó a Izanami y puso su brazo en el hombro de la chica.

—Es que debías tener un cierto control con lo que le dices, —aconsejó la chica mirando a su padre. —pero era peor cuando estaba en sus días.

—Si, según ella... "no me moleste y déjame en paz" —dijo imitando su voz. —En esos días estaba de sangrona y luego feliz, al rato triste y nuevamente feliz, era un dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, sangrona y en los dos sentidos. —dijo Izanami que aún estaban en la misma posición. —Pero, es normal soy mujer y había veces en que lo estábamos al mismo tiempo y ni te digo, yo sensible, ella de la misma manera y era un caos.

—Soy hombre y no entiendo de esas cosas, pero me imagino que si es lo más dolorosos. Yo me ponía a pensar cuando mi hija me diera con la sorpresa de que ya estaba en esos días y si salía como Akane, no la soportaría.

Se quedaron un momento callados y en silencio, después se dieron cuenta de que, ¿Por qué ahora platicaban armoniosamente? Se miraron a ver y supo que él tenía su brazo en su hombro, estaba muy cerca de ella, ¿Cómo llegaron a pelearse a muerte y luego hablar como amigos? Se separaron abruptamente y se volvieron a mirar a muerte.

—Quisiste entretenerme ¿no? —se quejó Ranma.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú comenzaste con esto! ¿Siempre te quejas de ella?

—¡De muchas maneras!

—¡Si! ¡Yo también! —sonrió Izanami. —Algo que tenemos en común... ¡espera! ¡no volveré a caer en eso! —gritó y se puso seria.

—No es mi culpa que tengas una boca de perico, —se quejó Ranma. — y lo sé porque tuve un perico para que me hiciera compañía, pero al final lo vendí porque no me dejaba dormir.

—Hubieras comprado mejor un perro.

—Sí, pero hace mucho desastre y un gato ni se diga. —dijo sintiendo un escalofrío

—¡Son horribles esos animales!

—Tanto que no me acercaba a la jaula...—se detuvo un momento. —¡Espera! ¡No volveré a caer en eso!

—Y siguen copiando mis diálogos. —se quejó Izanami. —¡En fin! ¡Volviendo a lo pendiente! ¡No dejare que le hagas algo Akane! —apuntó al chico.

—Tu no me convencerás de no hacerlo. —él apunto con su dedo a la chica.

—Sabes... estoy comenzando a pensar que solo estás pensando en ti mismo, ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a tu hija que era lo que quería? —preguntó Izanami.

Ranma no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Tu silencio es más que claro que no fue así. —suspiró Izanami. —Eres egoísta, ¿Por qué? Piensas que todo esto fue culpa de Akane cuando no solamente fue ella, también tuviste la culpa.

Ranma apretó sus puños y rechinaba sus dientes.

—Si no te hubieras robado a Nanami, no estarías aquí y si hubiera sido tú y Akane no me hubiera permitido acercarme a ella, hubiera luchado. —sentía un nudo grande en su estómago al decirle todo esto a su padre. Podía ver al otro Ranma, pero debía hacerse la idea de que él no es ese Ranma. —Le quitaste su hija a Akane y no solamente lo hiciste sufrir a ella sino también a...

—¿Su hermano? —dijo con una sonrisa, pero no de la buena. —Sé que Akane tuvo un hijo, pero aunque no tenga nada que ver en esto, resulta que él es el punto débil de mi Akane y no dudaría en matarlo. —dijo con odio.

Izanami agrandó los ojos y su cara se endureció, no soporto y se lanzó a él para golpearlo, pero Ranma la detuvo y la empujó. Ella cayó al suelo y él estaba de pie mirándola con una sonrisa de burla, eso la enfureció más y lo golpeó en los pies para que él cayera, se puso encima de él y le dio varios puñetazos en el rostro. Ranma se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía.

—¡No voy a permitir que lo toques! —gritó Izanami mientras lo seguía golpeando, sentía tanto odio y se lo reflejaba en su voz y fuerza.

Ranma agarró su cuello y la volteó para quedar encima de ella. Izanami no podía respirar, quería estirar los brazos para agarrarlo, pero no podía, era como si sus defensas no estuvieran funcionando. Puso sus manos en las de él y lo arañó enterrando sus uñas. Ranma perdió fuerzas y ella pudo patearlo en el estómago para empujarlo y quitárselo de encima. Izanami respiraba con dificultad, tenía su mano en su cuello, le dejaría marcas de eso no había duda.

Ranma tosía, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte. Estaba sorprendido, si así fuera su hija estuviera orgulloso de ella. Izanami se puso de pie y él también. Ella se acercó a darle un golpe, pero nuevamente Ranma lo evitó y agarró de su muñeca y puso el brazo de ella hacia atrás y lo torcía. Pego su cabeza a la pared y cuando fue así, Izanami se dio un golpe en la frente y sentía como le escurría sangre y le caía en su ojo. Sentía dolor en su brazo, ¿Cómo era posible que lastimara a una mujer?... Espera... el otro Ranma le dio una cachetada, no le sorprendía que el otro fuera igual de agresivo.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un cabezazo a Ranma, eso desequilibro al chico por un momento. Ranma tomó de su cabello y la lanzó a un escritorio que termino rompiéndose por el peso de ella. Izanami respiró hondamente y no evitó sonreír.

—Ya ni peleas como un luchador de artes marciales. —comentó Izanami poniéndose de pie y pasando su dedo índice en la comisura de su labio para limpiar un poco de sangre que salía de su boca. Quería mover su brazo izquierdo, pero parecía que se lo había dislocado. — No es que sea una experta, pero me decepcionas.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones. —respondió Ranma.

—¿Te da vergüenza admitirlo? —rio Izanami.

—Tu eres la debilidad de la otra Akane, por eso también te matare. —Ranma sacó una pistola.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa pistola? —preguntó Izanami agrandando los ojos.

—Mientras hablábamos amistosamente, —apuntó la pistola a ella. —la saque de uno de los escritorios.

Izanami sonrió y ella también sacóla suya e hizo lo mismo. Se acercó a él lentamente hasta tener la punta de la pistola en su frente y la de él en la suya.

—¿Tienes alguna última pregunta? —preguntó Ranma.

—Si. —afirmó Izanami. —No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres estar con Nanami cuando ella te traiciono?

—¡No me traiciono! —respondió molesto. —Ella solamente me puso a prueba, estoy seguro que Akane la amenazo.

—Sí que estas ciego por tu hija. —dijo asombrada, pero a la vez viéndolo como un loco psicópata. —¡Supéralo Ranma y abre los ojos! Ella no está de tu lado.

—¡Cállate! —Ranma apretó el gatillo, pero Izanami no cerró sus ojos.

¡Nada! ¡No disparo! ¿Cómo eso era posible? Jalaba el gatillo, pero nada.

—Artículo 55 de los decadentes. —habló Izanami con una sonrisa. — Todos antes de la hora de salida, tienen que dejar su pistola sin balas y ellas guardada en un cajón con llave.

Izanami lo agarró del hombro y lo apretó para que no se alejara de ella. Apuntó la pistola al techo y disparo. Nuevamente la puso en la frente de su padre. Ranma trago una gran cantidad de saliva.

—¿Tienes alguna última pregunta? —sonrió Izanami burlándose de él.

Ranma se soltó y se alejó de ella lentamente con una sonrisa, pero nuevamente se lanzó a ella y pudo quitarle la pistola, sin embargo, no la pudo agarrar porque ella le dio otro golpe en la mejilla y el arma salió volando lejos de ellos. Izanami pudo tirarlo y se sentó en el estómago del chico y lo comenzó a ahorcar con sus manos en el cuello de su padre. No quería matarlo, pero el hecho de que quiera matar a su hermano no lo podía permitir. También era hijo de él, ¿Qué no se da cuenta del parecido? o es que no lo ha conocido o visto más a detalle, como pasa con ella. No lo hacía con esa intención, pero cuando supo la verdad hacia mil maneras con su cabello o rostro para no parecerse a él. Ranma pudo poner sus manos en las muñecas de la chica, intentaba zafarse de ella y no podía porque sentía la fuerza de ella que era inmensa, estaba sorprendido.

—Hagas...lo que...ha..gas...no me de...tendrás ... lo mata...re. —dijo Ranma con dificultad.

Apretó más sus manos, nunca en su vida había sentido esa furia. Comenzó a sentirse con mucho calor, principalmente en su brazo izquierdo. Ranma que tenía sus manos en sus muñecas sintió algo que le ardía y se dio cuenta de que los brazos de la chica se estaban formando unos relieves en espiral de color dorado. Brillaba y estaba en dirección hasta sus manos y el tocarlos lo estaba quemando ¿Qué pasaba? Nunca había visto algo así. La vio y la mitad de su rostro, de lado izquierdo estaba dibujados esos relieves dorados y su ojo azul había cambiado del mismo color de ellos. Sintió su cuello quemar y le estaba ardiendo, había llegado a su mano, iba a gritar, pero ella se quitó porque ella gritó y era de dolor. Cuando lo soltó puso su mano en su cuello, lo tocaba y le dolía. No importaba si no podía respirar, se preocupaba más por el dolor. La miró y esos relieves dejaron de brillar y su ojo volvía al mismo color, pero las formas seguían en sus brazos y el del rostro habían desaparecido. Se hizo para atrás, pero no por asombro, sino por miedo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

Izanami perdió la noción y no sabía que había sucedido, de repente sintió dolor en el brazo, pero eso no le preocupaba porque volvió a ver a su padre con odio. Corrió y agarro la pistola y lo apuntó.

—Acaba con mi horrible vida. —habló Ranma poniéndose de pie, aun con la molestia en el cuello.

—Lamentablemente va en contra de mis principios. —contestó Izanami seriamente, su voz se escuchaba grave y no chillona como normalmente era.

—¿Por qué? —Ranma no comprendía lo que decía.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Izanami. —¿No te has puesto a pensar que tú y yo nos parecemos físicamente? Tengo el fleco lacio y mi cabello también lo es, pero, aunque no me presente ante Ranma quise verme lo más parecido a él, por eso no lo notas.

—¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? —gruñó Ranma.

—Tu hija te traiciono que te quede claro, pero tampoco está de lado de su mamá. Esta de lado de Akane, la de esta época.

—¿Ellas se conocen? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, y mucho diría yo. Por eso tampoco permitiré que mates a Raiko. —decía Izanami. —Yo lo amo y no quiero que me vuelvas a quitar a alguien de mi misma sangre... papá

Ranma agrandó los ojos, ¿Ella era su hija? ¿Ella era Nanami? ¿Por qué no podía respirar? ¡No sentía aire en sus pulmones! Quiso matar a su hija, era cierto. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Vio que ella se soltó el cabello, ya que estaba sujetada en una cola de caballo. La vio y era cierto, no había cambiado en nada. Todo este tiempo estuvo casi cerca de ella, cuando vigilaba a Akane, siempre la miró con ella y sin saber que ella era su hija. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Aun después de que se lo confesaba no bajaba la pistola. ¿Quería matarlo? ¿Quería matar a su propio padre? Ahora si tenía miedo, pero de volverse a separar de ella. Esta vez no la perdería y haría todo lo posible por estar con ella. Por fin pudo ver su rostro, aunque siempre la considero su enemiga por estar con la otra Akane, nunca pensó que fuera fea, pero ahora saber que es su hija la podía ver con ojos de papá, era la más hermosa. ¿Pero por qué lo miraba así? ¿En serio quería matarlo? Al menos que...

—Es cierto...—suspiró Ranma levantando sus brazos. —eres mi hija... Nanami. —comenzó a sonreír. —Por fin pude ver tu rostro...—se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

—¡Espera! —Izanami lo detuvo con la pistola aun en dirección a él. —No te acerques...

Ranma se detuvo sin bajar los brazos y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma. —¿Akane te tiene amenazada? No te preocupes, Nanami estaré contigo. Yo te protegeré. — se sentía preocupado por ella, de que estuviera en peligro a consecuencia de Akane.

—¡Dije que no te acercaras! —repitió Izanami. —y no me llames Nanami, mi nombre es Izanami... así me pusieron Shun y Usui, y lo seguiré siendo.

—Lo que tú digas... Izanami. —sonrió Ranma.

—Tampoco me amenazó esa mujer, ni siquiera he hablado con ella. —aclaró la chica.

—Entonces, ¿Yo te encontré primero? ¡Por fin le gane a esa tonta! —dijo orgulloso.

—¿Ósea que para ustedes fui una competencia? —preguntó con decepción y molestia. —No me sorprende de ninguno de los dos, entre más veo son tal para cual.

—¡No digas eso, Izanami! —exclamó Ranma. —Tu siempre serás lo más importante para mí. —comenzó a acercarse más.

—Dije que no te acerques! —gritó Izanami, pero esta vez él no hizo caso.

A Izanami no le quedo de otra que jalar el gatillo.

* * *

Las dos Akane y los demás, a excepción de Ranma y Raiko llegaron a la oficina y se dieron cuenta que era un completo desastre. Todo estaba desordenado, absolutamente todo.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Shun.

—Llegamos tarde. —Habló Akane del presente.

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó Akane del futuro con coraje o más bien como un berrinche. —¡Estoy segura de que ese idiota se la llevo! —comenzó a jalarse el cabello de la desesperación.

—¿Llevarse a quién? —preguntó Izanami saliendo del pasillo.

—¡Izanami! —hablaron todos.

Las dos Akane corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron con mucha fuerza, Akane del presente a la izquierda de Izanami y Akane del futuro a la derecha. Los brazos de ellas alrededor de la mitad del cuello y una de sus manos en las mejillas de Izanami. Sus cabezas pegadas a la de ella y acariciando su cabello con sus cabezas. Izanami sentía que la asfixiaban y que invadían su espacio, quería quitárselas de encima, pero no podía. Sus ojos estaban en blanco por el impacto de ese gesto. Nunca pensó en que tendría a sus dos madres abrazándolas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué significa esta muestra de afecto? —exigió Izanami quieta y estática. —No me acostumbro a este comportamiento tuyo, Akane, —viendo a la Akane del presente. —y tu...—viendo a la otra. —a pesar de que no te había visto desde hace años, soy consciente de que nunca te comportaste como una madre y ahora este cambio en ti, no vale la pena.

—No seas dura, Izanami. —regañó Shun.

—El propósito de lo dicho anteriormente, era que se separaran de mí, pero mira...—señaló a las dos Akane con ceño fruncido. —aun están alrededor mío.

Akane del presente se separó de Izanami y la miró a los ojos, su expresión era seria.

—Izanami ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—¿Y por qué tienes heridas? —preguntó Usui.

—Hablare hasta que ella se aleje de mí. —señaló Izanami a la Akane del futuro que aun la seguía abrazando.

Akane del futuro estaba con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello.

—Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —habló Akane del futuro.

Después de un rato, Izanami que estaba sentada arriba del escritorio con las manos atrás explicó lo que sucedió. Los demás escuchaban atentamente.

—En conclusión...—dijo Izanami con una mueca. —ya me arrepentí de haberle dicho que era su hija.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Usui que estaba con los brazos cruzados y sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

Izanami respiró hondamente antes de decir lo que pudo observar en él.

—¡Esta loco! —gritó Izanami y todos brincaron por el susto que les provoco.

—¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta? —Pregunto Miki. —El hecho de quiera matar a quien fue el amor de su vida y además la madre de sus hijos, debe de estar psicópata.

—Entonces... ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Akane del futuro que estaba sentada en una de las sillas enfrente de su hija y con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

—No entiende, le dije un millón de veces que no me quería ir con él y que no estaba de lado ni tanto del tuyo como el de él. —explicó la chica. —Piensa que tú me tienes amenazada y que por eso pelee con él.

Akane del presente que, igual que Izanami está sentada a un lado de ella, solo que cruzada de brazos, miró hacia el techo y noto algo.

—Izanami, dime una cosa, ¿usaste la pistola de gas? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Todos miraron al techo y el primero en hablar fue la generala.

—¡Oye! ¡Si llegas a irte tendrás que pagar por eso! —se molestó la mujer.

—También hay una en la puerta de la oficina de mi papá. —señaló Emi.

—Eso no me molesta. —comentó Shun sin preocupación.

—¡Pero a mí sí! —regañó la generala.

Akane del futuro miró a su hija y ella volteó a verla.

—Hace eso en mi oficina y juro que te amarro dos días dentro de un closet. —advirtió Akane del futuro levantando una ceja.

—Sabes, Raiko ya me había platicado de tus castigos absurdos. —dijo Izanami con una gota de sudor resbalando en su cabeza.

—Y eso que aún no recibe el suyo por haberse robado el decadente... ¡y la espada! —recordó Akane. —¿Cuál será el más traumático? ¿Colgarlo de la ventana de su cuarto o dos días dentro del estanque con hielo en el agua? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en la frente.

—También puede funcionar la escuela militar. —siguió pensando la chica.

—Izanami estuvo en una escuela militar durante siete años...no funciono mucho que digamos. —comentó Usui.

—No sé si pensarlo como una ofensa de tu parte. —pensaba Izanami.

—No te preocupes hija, su otro yo tendrá su castigo por eso. —espetó Akane del futuro.

—¡Y vuelves con lo mismo! ¡No te desquites con él! —exclamó furioso Usui.

—Pero volviendo al tema... —habló la generala. —¿Cómo te libraste de él?

—Le dije que lo vería al rato en la feria, —contestó Izanami. —pero era mentira, no volveré a ver a ese psicópata que esta obsesionado conmigo.

—No, de echo lo harás. —sonrió Akane del futuro.

—¡Que! ¡Ni loca! —se rehusó la chica abrazando a la otra Akane. —Tendría que estar mal de la cabeza igual que él.

—Tienes una idea ¿No? —le preguntó Akane del presente.

—Además, ¿De qué te quejas? — miró a su hija. —si no vas, ira por ti. ¡Sabe dónde vives!

—¡Elmo sabe dónde vives! —sonrió Emi imitando la voz del personaje.

—¡No me asustes más, Emi! ¿Es que no estas entendiendo la gravedad? —dijo Izanami con miedo. —me dio mala espina su comportamiento, no es normal, es obsesión y entre más le digo que no quiero, no me comprende.

—Debe de tener algún tipo de trastorno...—comentó la generala. —pero Midori no está aquí para que nos dé su opinión.

—Creo que empiezo a comprenderte, Izanami, —interrumpió Shun. —por solo obtener lo que quiere, puede hasta matar sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Así es. —afirmó Izanami. —Tal vez el hecho de que siempre estuvo solo y la culpa de haberme perdido y además buscado todos estos años le causo algún tipo de desesperación u obsesión. ¡No tengo idea!

—Nunca pensé que Ranma llegara a este punto,— Akane del futuro. —y todo por mi culpa.

Akane del presente observó la expresión de ella, si ellos no hubieran interrumpido este tiempo, pudo haber llegado a suceder con su Ranma. Entendía como se sentía, estaba arrepentida, al igual que ella.

—Piensa matar a Raiko, por lo que no quiero que lo vea. —comentó Izanami con preocupación.

—Eso lo sé. —suspiró Akane del futuro.

—¡Madre! —se escuchó la voz de Raiko.

Todos voltearon a ver dónde provenía esa voz. Ranma y Raiko llegaron pensando que posiblemente estuvieran ahí.

—Mi otro yo piensa matar a Raiko y a Izanami para vengarse de ustedes. —habló Ranma.

Izanami bufó e hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

—¿En serio? ¿No me digas? ¡Qué atrasado estas de noticias! —habló Izanami con una voz golpeada y sin mirarlo a ver. —Aunque hubo un cambio de plan, ahora quiere solamente matar a Raiko y como me golpeó, me lanzo y me ahorcó le tuve que decir la verdad para defenderme. Pero eso ya es algo muy común en ustedes.

Akane le tapó la voz antes de que siguiera diciendo más palabras hirientes a Ranma. Por otra parte, Ranma la volteó a ver y se entristeció, aún sigue enojada con él y no sabía cómo podía arreglar las cosas con ella.

Emi se había puesto de pie, para ir al fondo de la habitación, cerca de unos archiveros mientras discutían. Había dejado su "GO PRO" en la esquina de un mueble de la oficina y además de que la había dejado encendida.

—Bueno, tal vez Izanami exagera. —habló Emi viendo las imágenes.

—¿Por qué lo dices Emi? —preguntó Akane del futuro.

—Deje una cámara para grabar todo lo que pasaba aquí. —sonrió la chica.

De repente Izanami se puso seria y su cara se endureció, será posible...

—¿Grabo todo? —preguntó Izanami con nervios.

—Me doy cuenta de que mi hermana no es un buen ejemplo para ti, Emi. —levantó una ceja Akane del futuro.

—Pelearon a muerte, pero hubo un momento en que hablaron muy amistosamente y el tema era mis dos tías. —la chica le dio la mini cámara a las dos Akane y miraban atentamente. Auras negras alrededor de ellas aparecieron y voltearon a verla de manera tenebrosa.

Izanami intentaba alejarse y con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que... necesitaba algo para calmar la tensión entre él y yo. —rio Izanami nerviosamente. —Ya saben, un momento entre padre e hija. —empezó a reírse más. Después de un rato, la chica tenía dos bolas grandes arriba de su cabeza y le dolía.

—En este caso, no me queda de otra...—habló la generala poniéndose de pie.

—¡Un operativo! —dijeron la generala y la Akane del futuro al mismo tiempo.

—¡Espera! —Akane del presente se puso de pie. —¿Por qué llegamos a este extremo?

—La que decidirá será ella. —dijo la generala refiriéndose a Akane del futuro. —El proviene de su tiempo por lo que le corresponde que castigo tendrá.

—Es muy difícil para mí, pero él tiene que pagar como se debe.

—Prisión. —concluyó la generala.

—¡Mamá! —Raiko se acercó a su madre. —¿Es en serio? ¿No crees que eso es llegar demasiado lejos?

Akane del futuro suspiró y volteo a ver a su hijo.

—Hay delitos de por medio, entre esos que intento matar a mi otra yo, la involucró en delitos muy severos como matar a personas y quemarlas en ácido, pero por el secuestro de mi hija no va a contar porque alcanzo a registrarla en su familia. Además de los golpes que recibió mi hija. —explicó Akane del futuro ahora viendo a su hija.

—Pero, haré lo posible para que tenga arresto domiciliario... y en mi casa... lo cual será más tortura para él. —sonrió Akane.

—Y tendrías la manera de aprovecharte de él en todos los sentidos ¿No? —alzo una caja Izanami.

—¡Exacto! —chasquó los dedos. —Sera mi sirviente y mi esclavo sexual. —sonrió orgullosa.

—Al menos no me tendré que levantar temprano para hacer el desayuno. —reflexionó Raiko. —Sí, es una buena idea. —sonrió viendo a su mamá

—¡Me dan vergüenza! —espetó Izanami.

—¿Él te dejo con esas heridas? —explotó Ranma acercándose a Izanami.

Izanami se puso de pie y empujó a Ranma y le dio la espalda.

—Creo que primero debería estar en un hospital psiquiátrico. —opinó Izanami viendo a su madre e ignorando por completo a Ranma. —También puede funcionar ponerlo en el estanque con hielo en el agua, así como lo quieres hacer con mi hermano.

—¡Qué! —gritó Raiko asustado.

—Aun no lo decido, hijo. —tocó el hombro de su hijo. —Puede ser ese u otro.

—¡¿Y con eso me dejaras tranquilo?! —se alejó de su madre. —Al menos mi plan para encontrar a mi hermana funciono.

—Por eso será menos drástico. —sonrió Akane del futuro.

Ranma apretó sus puños y agarró a Izanami de los hombros e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—¡Tu no me vas a ignorar! —gritó Ranma furioso. —¡Soy yo el que debería estar más molesto por esto! —los ojos de Izanami estaban muy abiertos, pero no era de asombro más bien era de molestia.

Le sacó la lengua lo que provoco más enojo en Ranma.

—Lo bueno es que sigo como chica, así que ya verás niña malcriada. —se iba a lanzar a ella, pero Akane del presente lo agarró por los brazos para detenerlo mientras protestaba.

—¡Ándale! ¡Pégame nuevamente! —discutía Izanami. —Así serás considerado el peor hombre del mundo, pero esta vez me defenderé. —Izanami subió la manga de sus brazos y fue cuando la generala se dio cuenta de las marcas en su brazo.

Agrando los ojos y temblaba de miedo. Esos relieves, esas quemaduras, no había duda de eso. Nadie se dio cuenta por el relajo que tenían, pero ella sí. ¿Por qué tan pronto le sucedía? Todo paso por su mente, la última vez que había visto esos relieves fue hace muchos años y fue a una persona a quien había querido.

—¡Calmase! —gritó Akane del presente.

Ranma dejo de patalear e Izanami se bajó las mangas y se calmó. La generala se enderezó y quiso enfocarse de nuevo en el plan.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la generala levantando la voz. —¿Cuál será el plan?

Todos voltearon a ver a Izanami, a excepción de Ranma y luego de ver que la miraban, él hizo lo mismo.

Izanami suspiró y no le quedo de otra.

—¡Bien! ¡Iré a verlo! —aceptó finalmente Izanami.

* * *

Ranma del futuro lanzaba todo lo que tenía alrededor, estaba en la carpa de la feria y se sentía desesperado porque no llegaba su hija, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Tal vez Akane se la llevó y esté en peligro. ¡No! No podía permitirlo, no podía perder a su hija. Debía pensar a donde se irían, hoy se la llevaría lejos, sin ninguna excepción. Nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera su otro yo.

Izanami había llegado y rápidamente se fue antes de que la viera. Iba escapar, pero las dos Akane la miraron de manera terrorífica con una gran aura negra a su alrededor y brazos cruzados y ella tembló de miedo y regreso a la entrada de la carpa. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Le tenía miedo a su propio padre, además de que le sería imposible verlo de esa manera, si las cosas salieran bien, para ella su único padre era Shun. Se paró en la entrada y vio como lanzaba cosas su padre, ¡Estaba loco! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso? Brincó del susto cuando él la vio a través del espejo, volteó bruscamente y corrió para jalarla y abrazarla fuertemente. Ranma estaba feliz y se sentía completo por tenerla cerca de él. Mientras que Izanami estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Pero eso le recordó la manera que platicaron anteriormente, él tenia cura si es que tenía un problema mental, porque solo era la desesperación y angustia de no estar con ella. Tendría que hablar con él, pero aun con esos pensamientos no dejaba de llorar de miedo y decir con su boca la palabra "Ayuda" pero tenía que concentrarse en el plan. Se alejó de él y cambio su cara de terror a una sonrisa, pero muy tiesa.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir, Izanami. —dijo volviéndola a abrazar y besando su cabello.

—Por favor, —lo alejó de él. —necesitó espacio, no me gusta mucho que sean muy demostrativos conmigo.

—Está bien, solo que...—puso su mano en su mejilla. —aún no puedo creer que estemos juntos. —su mirada se puso seria. —Hoy nos iremos.

—¡Ehh! —exclamó alejándose de él. —¿No crees que es algo apresurado?

—No, —negó el chico. —no puedo permitir que te lleve esa fea marimacho.

Solo escuchar eso, hizo que ha Akane se le endureciera la cara y respiraba profundamente y se aguantaba las ganas de ir a golpearlo. La otra Akane, solo hizo una mueca, teniendo a lado a Ranma y apretaba su hombro. Ranma no entendía porque él no había dicho nada.

—No crees que deberías considerar lo que quiero? —preguntó Izanami.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Ranma ablandando su rostro. —te consentiré con lo que quieras.

—Quiero estar cerca de ti, —respondió Izanami y eso hizo que él se pusiera feliz. —pero también quiero estar cerca de mi madre.

La sonrisa de Ranma desapareció, no lo quería hacer.

—En eso no podre consentirte. —dijo con una mirada tenebrosa y una voz grave.

Esa mirada hizo que Izanami se hiciera para atrás, ya tenía miedo.

—No puedes obligarme, este año cumpliré 21...y no 19 como creía a inicio de este año. —hizo una mueca. —En fin, seré mayor de edad y no podrás obligarme en mis decisiones, tal vez deberían hablar para resolver sus problemas, ¿No podrías hacer eso por mí? ¿No se supone que me quieres?

Eso hizo que Ranma se pusiera a pensar, parecía que era sincera, sin ninguna amenaza de Akane. Normalmente eso pediría un hijo a sus padres ¿No?

—Además, te sigue gustando como mujer ¿No? —sonrió Izanami. —No me importa si solo se ven por sexo. —subía sus cejas repetitivamente y eso hizo que Ranma del futuro se sonrojara.

—Bueno...supongo que podía considerarlo. —se rascaba la cabeza analizando lo que su hija le pedía. —Nunca pensé que hablaría de esto con mi hija y tienes razón, tu mamá me sigue gustando como mujer, aunque Ukyo era más apasionada que tu madre y me dejaba exhausto.

De repente Akane de futuro apareció en la entrada de la carpa con la espada que era el decadente de su época, con una mirada furiosa y de celos. Mientras que la otra Akane miraba a su Ranma con una mirada psicópata. Ranma temblaba de miedo, ¡Maldito! Eso jamás lo hubiera confesado.

—Me dejaba exhausto, pero tú me dejas satisfecho y feliz. —sonrió Ranma intentando arreglar la situación, pero no se salvó de recibir un golpe.

Volviendo a los otros Ranma y Akane, mientras que Akane le daba una mirada fea, Izanami se pasaba la mano en su rostro, arruino el plan. Ranma no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, solo había cruzado de brazos y una mirada indiferente.

—Así que Ukyo era mejor que yo ¿no? —dijo Akane con furia.

—No me sorprende que estuvieras escuchado,—agarró la mano de su hija y la jaló hacia él de manera posesiva. —pero no importa, lo importante es que tengo el decadente para irme lejos con mi hija.—dijo mostrando el decadente.

—¿Cómo es que lo tienes? —preguntó Izanami asombrada.

—¿Con que propósito crees que estaba en la oficina? —preguntó Ranma viendo a su hija.

Lo demás aparecieron de repente al escuchar eso. La generala se acercó a él, para encararlo.

—Ranma Saotome, has cometido muchos delitos. —habló la mujer. —Devuélvelo, no te pertenece y no es un juguete con el que puedas jugar.

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó Ranma del presente, mirando a su otro yo con el ceño fruncido. —No cometas más errores, hazlo por Izanami.

—No me interesa lo que tú me digas. —contestó Ranma del futuro. —Tú aun estas ciego por esa mujer que te hará daño después.

—¡No lo voy hacer! —contestó Akane del presente.

—Era lo que tú me decías. —sonrió Ranma del futuro.

Izanami aprovechó para zafarse de su padre y correr para acercarse a Akane del presente, poniéndose atrás de ella. Ranma del futuro sintió como si le quitaran algo de él, era su hija, era suya y de nadie más.

—Izanami...—suspiró Ranma del futuro.

—No quiero estar con ustedes hasta que los dos resuelvan sus problemas. —habló Izanami a sus padres.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y ambos lanzaron los decadentes a un lado, lejos de ellos. Ambos suspiraron.

—Creo que era mejor que hubiéramos hablado primero y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto. —comentó Akane del futuro.

Ranma del futuro evitó verla, puede que tenga razón, pero no sabía porque presentía que había algo que le seguía ocultando. Por otro lado, llegaba Maru con Raiko que no había querido entrar y se puso tieso, por lo que no le quedo de otra que jalarle de las orejas para que viera a su padre y lo lanzó al frente para estar a lado de su madre. Ranma volteó a verlo y lo observó un momento, Raiko se puso nervioso, nunca pensó que llegaría este momento.

Ranma del futuro no dejaba de mirarlo, ¿Por qué sentía algo familiar viéndolo? Era la primera vez que lo miraba, sabía que Akane tenía otro hijo pero no lo había visto. Vio que Izanami se acercó a él y pudo notar que ellos se parecían, eran idénticos, ¿Por qué?

—Me sorprende que sean muy idénticos. —habló Ranma del futuro.

De repente los nervios de Raiko desaparecieron. Apretaba los puños y su sonrisa era de nervios, estaba a punto de pegarle.

—¡Es en serio! —gritó Raiko molesto. —¡¿No entiende la palabra "¡¿gemelos"?!

Ranma soltó los brazos y se había quedado con la mirada perdida, ¿Gemelos? ¿Él era su hijo? se parecía a él y a su hija, de repente la furia hacia Akane volvió aparecer. La miró y ahora si no tendría piedad de ella.

—También me lo ocultaste...—bajó la mirada.

—Te largaste con mi hija, no me diste tiempo de decírtelo. —se justificó Akane del futuro.

—¡Ahora jamás te lo perdonare! —corrió hacia Akane del futuro para golpearla, pero justo en ese momento Izanami se interpuso entre ella y quien recibió el golpe fue Izanami. Lanzándola de lado Izquierdo golpeándose con la esquina de una mesa que estaba al lado de un sillón, justamente en donde estaba la fractura. Cayó al suelo y cerro sus ojos.

—¡Izanami! —gritaron Ranma y Akane del presente y corrieron hacia ella.

—¡Nanami! —gritó Akane del futuro.

Ranma del presente la levantó para ponerla en sus piernas, la tocó y pudo notarla fría. Checó su respiración. Comenzó a temblar y vio a Akane.

—No respira. —susurró.

Las manos Akane temblaban, quería hablar, pero no podía salir ningún sonido.

—Izanami...—habló Shun. —tiene una fractura en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. —comenzó a acercarse a ella para cerciorarse de que fuera cierto. Puso su dedo en su pulso y no había nada. —El golpe que recibió hace años le causo esto, —explicó con la mirada perdida. —además de la perdida de la memoria, por eso no recordaba su vida anterior y si se golpeaba nuevamente en esa parte, moriría.

—¡No! —decía Usui en voz baja. —¡No! —gritó Usui y se acercó a ella. —¡IZANAMI! ¡DESPIERTA! —se sentía impotente, no sabía si tocarla o no. No sabía que hacer.

—Izanami despierta. —gritaba Akane del presente. —¡Prometimos morir juntas! ¡No puedes romper esa promesa! —gritaba desesperada con lágrimas, veía borroso, esto ya era demasiado.

Akane del futuro, sentía la furia recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía respirar, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Volteó a ver a Ranma, que estaba con la mirada perdida viendo a su hija.

—Mataste...a mi hija. —dijo Akane en un susurro, viéndolo con furia. —Por fin que la había encontrado, me la volviste a arrebatar.

Ranma del futuro miró a Akane, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Yo no...quería...

—Siempre te odie...—habló Raiko llamando la atención de su padre, apretaba sus puños. —muchas veces me sentí mal por mi mamá y mi abuela que siempre me decían que no debía odiar al hombre que me había dado la vida. Me quitaste a mi hermana...nuevamente. —su voz era ahogada, miraba a su padre con los ojos llorosos y llenos de furia. —¡TE VOY A MATAR! —se lanzó a Ranma agarrándolo del cuello y pegando al espejo rompiéndolo con la cabeza de Ranma.

Akane del futuro se quedó quieta mientras miraba a su hija, estaba llorando, abría su boca para poder respirar. Recibió su castigo, ese era el castigo que merecía. Emi estaba temblando y sintió el abrazó de Maru, aunque hubo un momento en el que sintió que la apretaba más. Maru vio la esfera en el piso y apretó menos el abrazó.

La generala evitaba llorar, pero era inútil. La vio crecer, le tenía un gran cariño, no podía soportarlo, hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar entre sollozos e hipos.

Ranma del presente la abrazaba mientras no dejaba de llorar, acaba de recibir un golpe tan fuerte que jamás podrá sanar.

—Ni siquiera pude pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado. —no se había sentido así desde que había tenido de esa manera a Akane. Volvía a pasar y ahora con su hija. —Te prometo que te protegeré cuando vea tus ojitos en esa hermosa bebe a quien adorare con mi vida, como lo hice contigo.

Al escuchar eso, Akane no evito llorar más, comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor. Todos lloraban y no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que se volvía paranoica, era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño.

—Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que tú eras con quien quería estar. —susurró Usui.

Al escuchar eso, Akane sintió mucha lastima por él. Se puso de pie y caminaba hacia atrás para alejarse de todo, pero no podía dejar de respirar con la boca sin dejar de llorar. Se abrazaba a sí misma, como una manera de protegerse.

—Es mi culpa...—susurró Akane. —es el castigo que merezco por haber matado a mi padre y abandonado a mi familia. —casi se tropieza cuando vio que estaba el decadente y la espada. Se puso de rodilla para tomar la espada y vio la esfera. —No... fue tu culpa. —dijo viendo el decadente.

La generala volteó a ver a Akane y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¡Akane no lo hagas! —gritó la mujer.

Akane levantó la espada y clavó el decadente en el centro del mismo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, vio como lentamente caía los fragmentos al suelo y todo lo que pasaba alrededor lo miraba con lentitud y cerró sus ojos y todo lo miraba negro, sintió un escalofrió o más bien como una atracción magnética hacia un solo sitio.

* * *

Escucho ruidos y eran teléfonos sonando, voces, las ruedas de una silla rodando. Akane abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sentada en su escritorio. Miraba todo a su alrededor, parecía que era un día normal.

—Akane. —llamó un compañero. —¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien. —dijo aun desubicada. —¿Dónde está Izanami?

—¿Izanami? ¿Quién es Izanami? —preguntó su compañero.

Akane se quedó confundida, miró a un lado y solo estaba el escritorio de Usui y no otro a lado de él que era en donde estaba Izanami.

—¿Dónde está Shun y Usui?

—En la oficina de Shun, llevan rato encerrados.

Akane se levantó en seguida y entró a la oficina, corrió hacia ellos y los dos estaban inconscientes. Shun sentado en su silla recargándose de su brazo en la mesa y Usui enfrente de él de la misma manera. Intentaba despertarlos, pero no respondía. Vio que el jarrón favorito de Shun estaba ahí en la esquina. ¿No lo había rompido? Lo agarró y lo rompió en medio del escritorio y eso provocó que ambos chicos despertaran del susto. Shun vio los pedazos del jarrón y no evitó gritar de dolor.

—¡No! ¡Mi jarrón alemán! —lloró agarrando los pedazos. —Espera...—se enderezó abruptamente. —¿no lo habías rompido el otro día? —preguntó viendo a Akane.

Usui se había puesto de pie y todo vino a su mente, al igual que Shun.

—Entonces si se acuerdan de lo que paso...—Akane comenzó a llorar.

—¿Así que ustedes también recuerdan? —preguntó la generala abriendo la puerta con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

—Si—respondieron los tres, pero con la curiosidad de saber porque tenía eso en la cabeza.

—No me vean así, —se quejó la mujer por la mirada que le daban. —desperté en un lugar donde no debía...—sintió un dolor. — vamos a mi oficina. —salió quejándose del dolor.

Ya en la oficina de la generala, ella estaba sentada en su silla y a un lado de ella estaba Midori sujetando la bolsa de hielo que estaba cerca del morete de color morado que estaba en el inicio de la frente de la generala y enfrente de ellas estaba Akane y Shun sentados en las dos sillas y Usui de pie en medio de los dos.

—Cuando estamos aquí es casi siempre por regaño. —habló Shun con miedo.

—¡Como voy a regañarlos! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo lo que paso! Auch...—se quejó nuevamente.

—Ni siquiera sabemos nosotros! —exclamó Shun confundido.

—Estábamos enfrente del cuerpo de Izanami...— habló Usui. —llorando y después aquí... ¡No entiendo!

La generala vio a Akane, quitándole la bolsa a Midori y Akane se dio cuenta de la mirada intimidante de ella.

—No me mires así, —se quejó Akane. —yo tampoco tengo la respuesta, ni siquiera sé porque Izanami no existe aquí.

—¡Qué! —gritaron Shun y Usui.

—No existe...—suspiró Akane. —jamás existió en nuestras vidas. —bajó la mirada. —Pregunte por ella y nadie sabe quién es.

Shun y Usui se quedaron con un nudo en la garganta.

—Puede que haya sido lo mejor. —opinó la generala.

—¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! —gritó Shun poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Akane levantando el rostro.

—Porque significa que jamás sufrió y murió. —terminó Usui tristemente.

Se quedaron un momento reflexionando y pensando lo que había sucedido. La generala vio su calendario que estaba en su escritorio y se dio cuenta de la fecha... 12 de julio de 1993. Ella siempre pone una tachuela cada fecha pasada y busco en las siguientes, no había ninguna marca de que se le hubiera puesto una.

—Hoy es 12 de julio...—habló la generala teniendo la atención de los chicos.

—Es el día en el que...—dijo Usui.

—nos íbamos a casar. —terminó Akane. Miró su tobillo y estaba el aparato que rastreaba su ubicación. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Paradoja irresoluble. —fue la respuesta de la Generala.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Akane destruyo el decadente con la espada que se supone que es el mismo decadente... fue algo que las leyes del tiempo y espacio no pudieron encajar. —sonrió la generala.

Todos se quedaron en silencio otro largo momento.

—Pero el decadente sigue existiendo ¿No? —preguntó Shun.

Todos salieron corriendo a la oficina de Shun, cuando llegaron quitaron el cuadro donde se supone que estaba escondida la caja de seguridad, pero no había ninguno. Todos estaban asustados, ¿Entonces porque ellos seguían ahí? Midori llegó después con los pergaminos en la mano.

—¡No esta! —gritó la generala desesperada.

—Pero si existe, —afirmó Midori entregándole los rollos a su jefa. —pero no es una esfera.

La generala los abrió y los demás estaban a un lado y se dieron cuenta de que todos estos años, desde los inicios de aquella época, fue una espada. Era la misma espada que conocían, pero la historia había cambiado, solo un poco. Fue un arma poderosa y quien era dueño de ella, sería el guerrero más poderoso. Todo termina en la misma historia, su familia se la había quedado por generaciones, pero ¿Por qué no la tenía?

—¡Oye Akane! —llamó Shun. —¿Qué paso con mi relación con Nabiki? —preguntó con preocupación.

Fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo muy importante, ¡Ranma! Salió corriendo y Shun la siguió.

La generala observo uno de los rollos y lo abrió, encontrándose con los relieves que tenía Izanami en su brazo. Su mirada no expresaba emoción, pero observaba aquel dibujo en el pergamino.

—Si...—suspiró la generala. —fue lo mejor... para que ella no vuelva a sufrir y morir. —susurró pasando su dedo por la ilustración en donde estaba la forma de un cuerpo humano rodeado de esos relieves.

* * *

Akane llegó primero a su casa, no había nadie, no miraba a Kasumi ni Nabiki por ningún lado, pero ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abierta? Salió nuevamente para ir al dojo, pero un mal paso hizo que se cayera y se pegara con una roca de tamaño mediano en la esquina de su frente derecho. Se pudo levantar con la mano en su herida y se pudo percatar de que estaba sangrando, pero no le importo. Lo que importaba en ese momento, era saber si Ranma recordaba todo. Cuando llegó a la entrada vio que él estaba sentado en la suela, dándole la espalda y estaba enrollándose unas vendas en las manos. Pero lo miraba desesperado, la enrollaba y se las quitaba nuevamente porque parecía que las hacia mal y lo volvía a intentar y repitiéndolo varias veces. Lo escuchaba maldecir en cada intento.

Fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que él no recordaba lo que habían vivido. Quería llorar, no sabía si cuando apareciera a su vista le gritaría o le lloraría por haberse ido todos estos años. Nuevamente volvía ese terror, ¿Pero no se supone que haría eso después de suspender su boda con Usui? ¿Dónde estaba esa fuerza para enfrentarlo? Se la había llevado Izanami, ella era su energía, era su vida y su inspiración para seguir adelante. Pero ahora no tenía nada, todo volvía al principio. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Su tío murió por la tristeza de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, del cual fue por su culpa. Se lo reprocharía y eso le dolerá y lo tendría presente durante toda su vida como el mayor error que jamás podrá pagar. Ver como moría quien fue su enemiga, su amiga y su hija es lo peor que pudo haber sentido y sentirá en su vida. Pero ¿Si es el transcurso del tiempo que vivió la otra Akane? En ese tiempo, no existió Izanami, como en este también. A pesar de todo, él quería estar con ella, pero su otra "yo" lo rechazó. Si así iba ser, no perdería la oportunidad de ser feliz, de hacerlo feliz, de darle la mayor felicidad a sus hijos, a quien llamaría Raiko y Nanami, no... Izanami, para ella será siempre Izanami, su Izanami. La cabeza le comenzó a doler más y fue cuando vio todo negro.

Ranma escuchó algo que cayo, volteó a ver y no evitó quedar con la boca abierta, con los ojos sin parpadear y comenzar a temblar. Dejó todo y corrió hacia ella, la mujer a quien no había visto desde hace tres años, a la que nunca dejo de amar.

—¡Akane! —gritó llegando a ella y la puso en su regazo. —¡Akane! ¡Akane! —gritó desesperado y con angustia, pero no abría sus ojos. Vio que tenía sangre en su frente, recordó la última vez que la tuvo así. —¡Esta vez no te volveré a perder! —se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Después de unos minutos, le ponía un parche en la herida mientras estaba de rodillas y ella en su futon. No le dio tiempo de limpiar bien el cuarto de ella para acostarla en su cama para su mayor comodidad. Lo que le importaba era curar su herida, pero le preocupaba porque no despertaba, sostuvo su mano y puso su dorso cerca de sus labios. ¿Por qué llegaba ahorita? ¿Dónde estaba? Era muchas preguntas, pero lo importante es que ahora la tenía con él y que sin importar lo que sea, estaría con ella para siempre. Se había vuelto más hermosa, pensaba. Cambio mucho, su rostro ya no mostraba a una adolescente, sino a una adulta. Tampoco entendía porque venía vestida tan formal y a la vez un poco masculina, pero no importaba. Lo que más se preguntaba era la causa por la que se había ido. Tal vez había sido su culpa y tal vez lo odie, ¿Por qué otra razón será?

Akane comenzó abrir sus ojos, aun le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansada, muy cansada. Ranma se percató de que estaba despertado y la vio a los ojos. Cuando Akane miró a Ranma abrió más los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, pero eso le causo un mareo. Ranma puso su mano en la espalda de la chica para que no cayera de golpe a la almohada. Sus ojos se encontraron y no podía dejar de verse. Ella no pudo evitar llorar, no sabía la razón, si él dolor en su cabeza o el dolor en su corazón. Seguía siendo más hermosa de esa manera, pensaba Ranma y aun verla llorar le causaba angustia. Lo único que pudo pensar era en abrazarla y fue cuando ella comenzó a llorar con mucho coraje y él la abrazo con un poco de fuerza para que supiera de que estaría con ella, sin importar los errores. Sus motivos habrá tenido, pero al fin su inspiración, por quien aún seguía viviendo, había regresado con él.

Mientras Shun se encontraba afuera en la entrada, pensando en pasar o no. Akane se fue corriendo tan rápido que no pudo llegar con ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —habló una voz femenina.

Nabiki y Kasumi regresaban de las compras teniendo en sus manos las bolsas de lo que habían comprado.

Con esa pregunta, Shun se pudo dar cuenta de que ellas no recordaban y por obvio Ranma Saotome no se acordaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

—Mi nombre es Shun Osawa, —se presentó. —soy comandante de la policía de Tokyo.

* * *

Solo había sucedido seis meses y esto no lo esperaba tan pronto. Se sentó en su cama y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de no poder lograrlo. Agarró la caja junto con el test de embarazo y lo dejo en el bote de la basura que estaba a un lado del escritorio. Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la salida de su casa para caminar un rato y pensar un poco las cosas. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que sus hijos si iban a nacer, de eso no había duda.

Después de unos minutos, Ranma entraba al cuarto de la chica con unas cajas. Akane estaba guardando algunas cosas como ropa y otras cosas que había en su habitación que ya no ocupaba. Pero se sorprendió de que ya no estuviera, solo había salido una hora por ellas. Tal vez estaba en la cocina y con ese pensamiento, comenzó a recoger algunas de las cosas que ya había separado, sin embargo, vio el bote de basura y se maldijo porque se le había olvidado hacerlo cuando Akane se lo había pedido. Se acercó para sacar la bolsa, pero le llamó la atención un objeto extraño, lo sacó y lo observo, no sabía que era, pero vio que la caja estaba ahí y pudo leer que era un test de embarazo. Agrandó los ojos y no evitó emocionarse, ella estaba embarazada o no estaba. Sacó el instructivo y supo que si era dos rayas era positivo y vio que el objeto marcaba dos rayas. Saltó de felicidad, Akane estaba esperando un hijo de él. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido, bueno después de que ella aceptara casarse con él. Pero esto cambiara sus vidas. No se lo esperaba tan pronto y tenía miedo, pero sabía que era un reto que no perdería y que ella siempre será su apoyo. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, si era un niño, lo entrenaría como lo hizo su padre con él, aunque claro será mejor padre que él. Pero si es una niña, será su adoración y la protegería con su vida y esperaba que fuera igual de hermosa que su madre. Corrió a buscarla con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su felicidad, pero fue cuando se percató de que estaba solo en casa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡El dojo! Fue al lugar, pero tampoco había nadie.

Sin embargo, vio una maleta negra en el centro del cuarto, ¿Quién lo había puesto ahí? Se acercó y se puso de rodillas. Lo abrió y vio que se encontraba una espada, era grande, con relieves dorados en la hoja, la empuñadura de color negro, alrededor de unos lazos dorados y el pomo ovalado muy simple y del mismo color. Tocó la espada y sintió un hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

En la entrada de la casa se encontraba Usui, que venía a ver a Akane para entregarle algo. En eso Ranma venia de regreso y vio que el chico estaba ahí.

—Hola. —saludó Ranma.

—Hola Ranma, ¿Esta Akane? —preguntó Usui.

—No, salió y la verdad no se a donde fue. —respondió cruzando de brazos, pero con la mirada un tanto confusa o más bien distraído. —Justo ahorita iba a salir a buscarla.

—Solamente venía a entregarle la lleve de mi casa. —dijo dándole las llaves a Ranma.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si te iras por un tiempo? —preguntó tomando las llaves.

—Si, —afirmó. —necesitó respirar otros aires, para calmar un poco mis ideas. —dijo un poco triste, ya que después de todo este tiempo, no podía superar lo sucedido con Izanami.

—Te deseo suerte. —sonrió Ranma pero su voz se escuchaba triste.

—Gracias, me despides de Akane y por favor cuídala mucho. —dijo sinceramente.

—Creo que eso deberías decírselo a Shun. —contestó Ranma bajando la mirada y subió las escaleras con mucha velocidad.

Usui se quedó extrañado por eso último, ¿Por qué Shun? Salió de la casa y después de un rato caminando se encontró con Akane.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa para dejarte las llaves, pero se las di a Ranma. —habló Usui explicándole, pero aun con sensación de duda de hace un momento con Ranma.

—Está bien. —suspiró Akane. —¿A qué horas te vas? —preguntó Akane acercándose a él.

—En dos horas. —contestó Usui. —Lo bueno es que Ranma no se acuerda de lo sucedido entre nosotros, porque creo que se hubiera alegrado por mi partida. —rio un poco.

—Sigues siendo un cobarde. —dijo contagiándose de la risa de Usui. —Pero jamás sucedió lo nuestro en este mundo, porque cuando lo hice con Ranma, me di cuenta de que era virgen.

—Hablando de él, solo quiero decirte algo. —dijo con una mirada seria.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Akane, conozco a la gente cuando miente, estando en este trabajo muchos años me doy cuenta de eso. —explicó Usui.

—¿Acaso Ranma me miente en algo? ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó y era un poco extraño que él se lo dijera.

—No ciertamente, pero creo que debes de hablar con él.

Después de eso, Akane llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación, pero su corazón casi se detiene cuando ve que en medio de la cama estaba la espada, ¡Era el decadente! Se acercó y si era la espada, ¡Al fin había aparecido! ¿Pero cómo? Vio en su escritorio el test de embarazo, pero abajo estaba una hoja de papel.

—¿No se supone que lo había tirado? —se preguntó. Lo agarró junto con el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito. No evitó suspirar y pasar su mano por su cabello.

Sacó su radio y se comunicó con Shun.

—¿Qué sucede Akane? —preguntó Shun.

—Shun necesito refuerzos para un operativo. —dijo seriamente.

—¿Ehh? —solo eso respondió.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que se subió al tren y Usui solamente miraba a ver por la ventana el paisaje que el transporte recorría. Durante estos meses no había podido olvidar lo sucedido. Si se preguntaba si extrañaba a Izanami, así era. Sabía que en cualquier momento Akane podría dar la noticia de que esperaba a sus hijos y ver nuevamente crecer a Izanami sería muy doloroso porque la haría acordarse de ella, pero sobretodo, de que vería a esa niña y con el pensamiento de que ella no era a la que crió y que se enamoró. Suspiró cansado. Le dolió dejar los decadentes que había sido casi su vida entera, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Tal vez regresaría, cuando sus heridas hayan sanado.

—Disculpa. —llamó una mujer.

Usui salió de sus pensamientos y vio a una mujer joven que tenía en brazos a un bebé.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, adelante. —intentó sonreír, pero su voz era amable.

—Gracias. —se sentó con mucho cuidado ya que traía a su hijo recién nacido. —Perdón, pero estaba en la otra sala, había un poco de escándalo porque se encontraba un grupo de estudiantes y no quería que despertaran a mi hijo.

La joven era de cabello plateado y ojos claros y tenía una sonrisa muy encantadora, extrañamente le recordó a alguien.

—Tu mirada es triste. —mencionó la mujer.

—Se nota. —respondió Usui.

—Normalmente no me meto en la vida de los demás, pero no me gusta ver a personas triste. —explicó

—Perdí a alguien muy importante para mí. —contestó en un suspiro.

—¿Una mujer? —preguntó la joven.

—Si, al final fue demasiado tarde y me di cuenta de quien estaba enamorado era de ella. —dijo con un gran dolor.

—Entiendo que pierdas a una persona a quien amas. —la joven dejo de sonreír. —El papá de mi hijo murió poco antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

—Debe de ser difícil criar a un bebe sola.

—No mucho, tengo poco tiempo desde que lo tengo en mis brazos. —dijo sonriéndole a su bebe. —Pero sé que lo lograre, sin importar el tiempo que tenga de vida.

Usui no supo responder a eso, parecía que era feliz, pero hablar de la muerte, no hubiera sido algo que diría una persona así.

—El papá de mi hijo tenía un nombre que me daba miedo, por eso le llamaba Maru, para abreviar el nombre Akamaru. —dijo la joven viendo a Usui.

Usui levanto la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron, miro al bebe que estaba tapado con una cobija, ¿Acaso será?

—Pero aun así, llamaste a tu hijo como su padre. —mencionó Usui causando el asombro de la joven.

—Así es. —sonrió la joven. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo supuse. —sonrió Usui. —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó

—Me llamo Serena. —respondió

—Yo soy Usui.

—No lo sé, pero, espero que cuando mi hijo sea grande sea un hombre del mismo porte que tú. —dijo Serena sin borrar su sonrisa. —Con solo mirar tu rostro, se ve que eres un hombro valiente, bueno, dedicado y con un gran corazón.

—Y así será... te lo puedo garantizar. —sonrió Usui. —¿Puedo verlo?

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Ranma agarró su mochila y con el boleto en la mano iba al tren que lo llevaría a su destino, cuando levantó la vista había varios hombros con pistolas en la mano apuntándolo. Ranma no evito sonreír y volteó a ver a la causante de todo este alboroto.

—No exageras con todo esto, Akane. —reclamó el chico

Atrás de Akane, Shun y la generala también había policías alrededor formando así un circulo y ellos estaban adentro de él.

—Tu eres el que exageras. —fue la respuesta de Akane. —Abandonarme y dejarme a un hijo que aparenta ser serio y educado cuando es igual a su padre y se atreve a contradecirme y se va a ver a chicas que vive de los hombres. Como también a una hija traviesa que se mete en cualquier problema al igual que su padre.

—Tampoco te quedas atrás. —rio Ranma. —Tendré un hijo que es amable y dulce pero que también es valiente y astuto, al igual que su madre y una hija terca, agresiva y que se atreve a desafiarme en cualquier momento, al igual que su madre.

—Te falto decir que es muy comelona. —aportó Shun.

—Y se atreve a desafiar la autoridad, ósea a mí. —terminó la generala.

—¿Desde cuándo lo recuerdas? —preguntó Akane seriamente.

—Desde hace algunas horas, cuando supe que estabas embarazada y encontré la espada. —respondió con tristeza. — Cuando la toqué, todo vino a mi mente.

—¿Y por eso tomaste esa decisión tan tonta? —preguntó dolida.

—Entiéndeme Akane, no quiero hacerlos sufrir, no quiero que Raiko me odie y tampoco quiero matar a mi hija, —contestó desesperado. —para mí fue muy doloroso ver que una persona con tu mi mismo rostro aventando a mi hija y matándola y luego que mi propio hijo quisiera matarme por haberle quitado nuevamente a su hermana.

—¡No va suceder eso! —gritó Akane. —además ni siquiera sabemos si Izanami está viva.

—¿Y qué tal si no? Jamás lo vamos a saber Akane. Es mejor que mis hijos crean que yo estoy muerto. Sera lo mejor.

—Corren más peligro conmigo, prefiero que tú te los lleves, aunque me duela. —dijo pensando que tal vez era lo mejor. — Claro si es porque ya no quieras estar conmigo.

—Te amo y siempre te amare, Akane. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Entonces quédate conmigo, formemos la familia que tanto quiso Raiko. —sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría porque no quería volver a perderlo.

—A pesar de que para Izanami fui su padre, ella jamás me dijo papá. —habló Shun. —La querré, siempre lo haré, pero quiero que esta Izanami tenga a su verdadero padre con ella.

—Sabes que Raiko sufrió por no tener una familia de verdad, no se lo hagas nuevamente Ranma. —Akane estaba llorando.

Ranma soltó los boletos y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ellos tenían razón, no quería que ellos volvieran a sufrir, pero tampoco quería dejar a las tres personas más importante de su vida y a quienes amaba con toda su fuerza. Recordó las palabras que le dijo a Izanami cuando la tenía en sus brazos sin vida. Le había prometido que la protegería cuando volviera a ver a esos ojos en esa hermosa bebe que amaría con su vida como lo hizo con ella. Quería volverla a ver, y esta vez la vería crecer. Los mirara crecer de eso no había duda.

Shun estaba llorando teniendo su brazo en sus ojos.

—No llores, pero ahora que encontramos la espada, haría que la tocara tu novia para que por lo menos recuerde a Emi. —opinó la generala.

—Si lo haré, después me casare con ella. —dijo aun llorando por la escena de amor.

—Me sorprende, después de que coqueteaste con cada chica que se te cruzo por tu camino, incluyéndome hace algunos años. —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, pero tú me rechazaste. —seguía llorando.

—Si porque recién eras mi empleado, pero eso no quería decir que no me gustaras. —dicho eso se fue tranquila.

Shun se quedó estático y dejo de llorar quitando su brazo.

—¡Pude haber encontrado el amor desde hace algunos años! —gritó el chico decepcionado. —Bueno ya que. —se resignó fácilmente encogiéndose de hombros y dio la orden a los demás para irse y dejar solos a Ranma y Akane.

* * *

Miraba oscuro, no veía absolutamente nada. Tampoco podía mover sus manos, parecía que estuvieran amarradas a un tubo arriba de su cabeza. Le dolía los brazos, ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Qué significa esto? —gritó Izanami. —¡Auxilio!

Fue cuando vio la luz y Raiko abría la puerta.

—¡Hermana! —exclamó Raiko y la desamarró para sacarla del armario. No pudo evitar abrazarla. ¡Estaba viva! Pensaba que no la volvería a ver, que nuevamente le habían arrebatado esa otra parte de él. Ahora jamás la volvería a perder, la protegería con su vida. Pero rápidamente alguien la jaló y fue cuando Akane la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Estás viva! Por fin tengo a mi niña conmigo. —decía Akane con una voz dulce.

Izanami estaba impactada, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Se separó de ella.

—No entiendo que paso. —habló Raiko viendo que estaban en su casa.

—Yo tampoco. —respondió Akane separándose de su hija, pero sin dejar de mirarla y sonriéndole.

—Si... yo menos. —rio nerviosamente. —Pero ¿Por qué estaba en el armario?

—No sé pero eso no importa. —Akane agarró las manos de su hija. —Esta vez haré las cosas bien, no quiero volverte a perder y a pesar de que no sea la Akane que tu conociste, quiero que sepas de que te amo de la misma manera que ella. —dijo tocando la mejilla de su hija. —Espero que algún día me digas mamá, como cuando eras niña.

—El tiempo lo dirá. —sonrió Izanami.

Raiko sacó su teléfono y vio la fecha.

—Mamá, es 9 de diciembre de 2015. —espetó Raiko asombrado de que el tiempo haya retrocedido.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que estábamos en el 2016? —preguntó Akane. —¿Qué sucedió?

Izanami empezó a jugar con sus dedos por nervios.

—Akane destruyó el decadente con la espada. Hizo una paradoja irresoluble. —respondió Izanami. —Algo que el tiempo y el espacio no puede arreglar y parece que lo arregló a su modo. —analizó Izanami cruzando de brazos. —pero, ¿Quiero saber porque estaba amarrada adentro de un closet? —gritó la chica.

—¿No te dije que te amarraría si le hacías algo a mi oficina? —recordó Akane sonriendo.

—Vengo llegando y así me recibes. ¡Te lo agradezco! — dijo con sarcasmo —Pero, ni siquiera había decidido sin venir a este año. —entristeció

—¿Quieres regresar? —preguntó Akane borrando su sonrisa.

—Quiero verlos o por lo menos me hubiera gustado despedirme. —contestó con tristeza. —Despedirme de Akane.

—Si mi mamá se mira joven a pesar de que tenga 50 años...—analizaba Raiko.

—Tengo 41, Raiko. —interrumpió agresivamente.

—De acuerdo...—se puso nervioso. — el decadente sigue existiendo.

—Viviré con ustedes. —Anunció Izanami.

Causando la alegría de ambos.

—Mi padre me quitó la oportunidad de crecer con ustedes, pero tampoco lo puedo odiar porque sigue siendo Ranma. —se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. —Lo único que me arrepiento es que no pude aclarar las cosas con él.

—Te refieres al otro Ranma ¿No? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, —respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba un poco de tristeza. —llegue a quererlo y nunca se lo pude decir. Espero acostumbrarme a esta generación, con todo lo nuevo me sentiré anticuada y vieja. —rio Izanami.

—¡Eso que importa! —exclamó Raiko con felicidad. —Me da gusto tenerte conmigo. —dijo abrazando nuevamente a su hermana con lágrimas a cantidad y poniendo en su pecho la cabeza de ella y recostando la suya en la de ella.

—¡Oye suéltame! —se quejó Izanami. —No me gusta que se acerquen tanto a mí. ¡Invaden mi espacio!

—¡No seas exagerada! Solo quiero abrazarte. —seguía llorando el chico.

—¡Entonces busca una novia! —aconsejó Izanami intentando quitarse de sus brazos.

Sin que ninguno de los tres se percatara, alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando una maleta en el suelo, quería saber porque ahora hacían escándalo.

Akane solo sonreía con los brazos cruzados viendo a sus hijos, uno de sus sueños al fin se hacía realidad. ¡Por fin tenía a su familia! Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció y soltó sus brazos quedando estática por la persona que miraban. Raiko se dio cuenta de la mirada de su madre y soltó a Izanami, miraba hacia un punto y se dio la vuelta quedando de la misma manera que su madre.

—¡Vaya al fin! —se sintió liberada Izanami y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que tenían enfrente.

—¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? —preguntó Ranma extrañado de la mirada de Akane y sus hijos. —Quería darles la sorpresa de que llegaba hoy pero no esperaba esas caras.

Los tres aún estaban congelados sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

—Ahh ¡Ya sé cómo los animare! —chasqueó los dedos Ranma. —Les traje obsequios de mi viaje. —fue por su maleta y saco unos pequeños regalos. —Para Izanami...

—¿Izanami? —preguntó Raiko y Akane porque se llamaba Nanami, no Izanami.

—Le traje esto. —dijo mostrando un protector para celular de goma en forma de helado.

—¡Oh! ¡Un helado! —Izanami puso una sonrisa saliendo de su estado, agarró el objeto y lo miró. Se acercó a Raiko para susurrarle. —¿Qué es esto?

—Un protector para celular. —respondió

—¿Y que es un celular? —preguntó más confundida.

—¡Es en serio! — pegó su mano en su frente. —¡Luego te lo explico!

—Para Raiko...—sacó un videojuego para una consola. —¡El juego que me pediste!

Raiko lo agarró con los ojos brillosos.

—pero te lo quitare si te desvelas jugando con él y te estés durmiendo mientras entrenamos. —gruñó Ranma.

Izanami y Raiko se percataron de la mirada fea de Akane y la miraban pestañando más de una vez y con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

—Ya sé que es lo quieres. —habló Raiko haciéndole seña a Izanami y entiendo lo que quería.

—¡Gracias! —agradecieron al mismo tiempo viendo a su padre que les daba una sonrisa como respuesta.

—¡No les pide eso! —gritó Akane.

Izanami se asustó tanto que se escondió atrás de su hermano. Vio a Ranma con la misma mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó porque aún no perdonaba lo que hizo, a pesar de que su hija vivía y él parecía muy tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No me sorprende que no estés feliz por haber adelantado mi regreso...—dijo ofendido. —pero al menos pasare la navidad con ustedes, como todos los años.

—¿Todos los años? —preguntaron los tres.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa? —explotó Ranma cansado de ese juego absurdo. —Están extraños. Hace un momento estaban animados y solo llegue y pusieron cara de que no querían verme. Hubiera sido mejor no regresar hasta después de año nuevo.

Los tres tardaron en responder hasta que alguien hablo.

—¿Al menos me trajiste un regalo? —exigió Akane.

—¡Que rápido se lo olvida! —gritaron los gemelos.

—Sí, pero...— se acercó a Akane y la miro de forma seductora, lo cual Akane se asustó un poco. —Eso es más íntimo. —Akane se sonrojo.

—Me pregunto que será. —dijeron Raiko e Izanami poniendo su mano en su boca y burlándose de su madre.

Akane volteó a verlos dando señal de que no le había gustado su comentario. Los dos entendieron y se pusieron nerviosos.

—Hermana porque no mejor vamos a ponerle el forro a tu celular. —dijo Raiko caminado hacia atrás.

—Sí y también porque no vamos a probar esa cosa que te dio que tampoco sé que es. —dijo haciendo la misma acción de su hermano.

—¡Oye los videojuegos si existían en los 90! —se quejó Raiko e Izanami salió corriendo.

—¿Cómo iba saber que eso era un videojuego? ¡Yo los conocía como un cartucho! —dijo de camino a las escaleras y Raiko la siguió.

Ranma y Akane suspiraron y se voltearon a ver. Se sorprendió que Ranma aun conservara su juventud al igual que ella, ¿Eso quería decir que también está cerca del decadente? También se sorprendió de que su hija no se llamaba Nanami, sino Izanami. Miró su dedo y tenía una argolla, no evitó llorar porque eso significaba que él estaba casado con ella. Las cosas habían sido distintas, tenía una familia, había formado una familia con Ranma, Jamás sucedió todo lo anterior, todo lo que vivió y eso la ponía feliz. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la abrazaba y ella le correspondió.

—No llores, Akane. —dijo dulcemente Ranma. —sé que aun sigues enojada conmigo por haberme ido de viaje, pero era necesario. Tampoco me quejo cuando te la pasas todo el día en la oficina con Izanami, además de que me quitas mucho tiempo para estar con mi hija.

Akane sonrió y solo pudo pensar en algo, se acercó a él para besarlo y Ranma le correspondió con gusto. Había extrañado esos besos dulces, en donde mostraba todo su amor. Había extrañado a su esposa y a sus hijos y cuando llegó y escuchaba a su hija quejándose con su hermano, se sintió en casa. Se separó después de un rato y Akane le susurró.

—No vuelvas a dejarme otra vez, no quiero vivir sin ti. —acercó su frente a la de él y sus narices se rozaban, respirando el mismo aire.

Ranma sonrió tomando su mejilla para verla a los ojos.

—Jamás lo haré, porque te amo... los amo a los tres. —dijo con dulzura.

—Yo también. —sonrió Akane.

Raiko e Izanami escucharon eso y no evitaron sonreír.

—Ahora si vamos. —dijo Raiko. —Hay que dejarlos solos. —caminó hacia las escaleras dejando a Izanami ahí mismo.

—Si. —suspiró Izanami, pero con tristeza.

 _¿Te gusto este mundo, Izanami?_

Izanami escuchó una voz femenina, sin moverse de su lugar y sin cambiar su expresión, que era una seria.

 _¿O cuál de los tres mundos en el que estuviste te gusta? ¿En dónde eres Izanami Osawa? ¿Nanami Saotome? O ¿Izanami Saotome?_

—Me dejaste muy cansada en el segundo mundo, en donde seguía siendo Nanami Saotome, —susurró Izanami. —pero fue mucha adrenalina esa alternativa en donde tomaba la decisión de luchar con todos los descendientes... — se fue caminando hacia las escaleras. — pero eso será otra historia que luego recordare y posiblemente contare...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

Akane leía una revista y estaba media recostada en el sillón que se encontraba en la oficina de Shun. Estaba aburrida, no había nada que hacer. Ya le había dicho a Shun que los lunes se tomaran el día libre, no había muchos crímenes ese día, además de que la oficina ahora era más aburrida. Podía entender la razón, Izanami era la que ponía el caos todos los días, no evito ponerse triste. A pesar del tiempo sin verla, muy en el fondo sabía que ella estaba bien y que se encontraba en algún tiempo haciendo travesuras como siempre. Sonrió recordando sus aventuras. Escucho un quejido, miró a su pecho, agachando su mirada para ver a su hijo que dormía tranquilamente. Estaba costado de forma vertical y ya llevaba rato así. Acarició su cabello para tranquilizarlo un poco y que no despertara.

Shun entró haciendo ruido y Akane lo calló.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó en voz baja. —¡Espera! ¿Qué haces en mi oficina? —preguntó molesto.

—Aquí está más tranquilo, afuera suena mucho el teléfono. —dijo enderezándose y poniendo su mano derecha en la pequeña cabeza de Raiko y la otra en la espalda del bebé. —Necesitaba dormirlo.

—pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió traerlo? —preguntó acercándose a ella. —la última vez causo escándalo y la generala te prohibió traerlos.

—No, me prohibió traer a Izanami que fue la que provoco escándalo, —aclaró. —de Raiko no dijo nada.

La generala entró a la oficina.

—Shun, necesito pedirte un favor. —habló con una voz potente.

—Shh...— callaron Shun y Akane.

—Trajiste a tu hijo. —habló más bajo y cruzando de brazos.

—Si. —sonrió Akane.

—¡Oye! eso sonó como si la estuvieras desafiando. —espetó Shun con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Es muy lindo cuando duerme. —susurró la generala con dulzura.

—¡Espera! ¿no le había dicho a Akane que no los trajera?

—¿Izanami vino? —preguntó seriamente.

—Se quedó con Ranma. —respondió Akane.

—Prohibí que trajera a Izanami, no a Raiko. —aclaró acercándose a Raiko y pidiéndole permiso a Akane para cargarlo.

Akane aceptó y le entregó a Raiko.

—Pobre de Ranma, se quedó con lo más difícil. —rio un poco Shun.

—Batallamos con ella, pero a Ranma no le importa. —espetó Akane.

—Me imagino, —habló la generala. —ver morir a su hija fue muy doloroso y después casi sufrirlo nuevamente aún más.

—Después de lo que sucedió cuando di a luz, Ranma se volvió más protector y con Izanami ni se diga. —dijo la chica. —Nada más la escucha llorar en la noche y salta de la cama. Lo bueno es que me deja dormir porque a veces no sabe quién de los dos lloran y tranquiliza también a Raiko. —sonrió complacida.

—Eso se llama aprovecharse de un hombre enamorado de su familia. —dijo Shun entrecerrando los ojos. —De cualquier manera, batallabas con Izanami desde que estabas embarazada.

—No, desde que se le desarrollaron los pies. —corrigió levantando un poco la voz.

—Shh...—calló La generala.

—Descuida, no se despierta, tiene el sueño pesado de su padre. —sonrió Akane.

—¿Entonces porque nos estabas callando? —se quejó Shun.

—Porque igual se puede despertar. —respondió Akane molesta.

—Recuerdo el día en que nacieron, estábamos en tu casa trabajando y no dejabas de quejarte por las patadas de Izanami. —rio Shun y Akane solo hizo una mueca.

* * *

 _Shun y Akane estaban en la sala del comedor de la casa de Akane y en la mesa había un mundo de papeles. Akane se estaba cansando, tener dos bebes en su vientre era agotador. Las noches eran una pesadilla, se tenía que mover cada dos minutos hasta quedar en una posición en donde estuviera cómoda y Ranma... era los momentos en que lo odiaba porque dormía tan tranquilo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento. Estaban trabajando en un caso, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a Shun mientras le explicaba, cerraba sus ojos y los volvía a abrir y repetía la misma acción hasta que sintió un golpe._

— _¡Auch! —see quejó Akane. —¡Ach!_ _¡Izanami! —dijo tocando su vientre._

— _Al menos te despertó porque te estabas durmiendo y no me prestabas atención. —espetó Shun un poco molesto, no le gustaba ser ignorado. —Además, ¿Cómo sabes que es Izanami?_

— _Izanami está del lado derecho y Raiko está del otro lado, —explicó Akane recuperándose del dolor. —pero reconozco cuando Raiko patea y cuando Izanami lo hace._

— _¿No crees que exageras? —preguntó Shun alzando una ceja._

— _¡Claro! ¡eres hombre y no entiendes! — respondió de mala gana. —Ranma me dice lo mismo y cuando le digo se acerca a mi vientre para sentirla y se emociona cuando me da una patada sin importarle que me duela. —empezó a llorar._

— _Pero no es necesario que llores. —sonrió Shun._

— _¡Son las hormonas! —gritó Akane molesta._

— _¡Ya me di cuenta! —exclamó asustado y haciéndose para atrás._

 _Ranma llegó con algunas bolsas de compra, sin embargo, no le agrado ver a Shun en la casa. No es que le desagrade su visita, pero hacia trabajar a Akane sin importar su estado. Tenía que cuidarse, no quería que le pasara nada a los tres._

— _Shun ¿qué haces aquí? te dije que no moleste a Akane con trabajo. —dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo._

— _Eso se lo debiste de haber dicho a la generala, ella es la jefa. —contestó Shun._

— _¡Ella me da miedo! —Ranma sintió un escalofrió._

— _Eres igual o peor de cobarde que Usui. —comentó Shun._

— _¡Auch! —volvió a gritar Akane._

 _Ranma se acercó a ella con preocupación y miedo._

— _¿Qué te pasa Akane? —preguntó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la otra en su vientre._

— _Lo mismo de siempre. —le gritó Akane. —¡Auch!_

— _Izanami dio otra patada...—dijo Ranma emocionado por haber sentido a su hija. —¡Oh! Raiko también dio uno._

— _Me imagino que Raiko es más tranquilo ¿No? —preguntó Shun recargando su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su mano._

— _Sí, aunque a veces hacen una guerra de patadas, —Akane hizo una mueca. —parecen como si estuvieran peleando._

— _Tienen la sangre de los Saotome, ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Ranma levantando su mirada sin quitar su mano del vientre de Akane._

— _Desgraciadamente son así. —sonrió siendo una sonrisa tiesa._

— _No es para tanto Akane, —dijo Ranma molesto. —hasta parece que no disfrutas tu embarazo como cualquier otra mujer._

— _Me encanta la idea de ser madre y los quiero,_ — _respondió con más calma. —pero ya quiero que nazcan porque la verdad estos últimos meses la he pasado mal y claro no te das cuenta porque te la pasas dormido. —dijo molesta nuevamente._

— _¡Yo ya quiero que nazcan! —habló Shun poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa. —tener a mi hija en mis brazos y Raiko que seguro será un encanto. —dijo ilusionado._

 _Ranma se levantó molesto._

— _¡Y nuevamente con lo mismo! —exclamó con molestia. —ya te dije que es mi hija, no tu hija. Acepto que para la otra Izanami fuiste su padre, pero no para esta Izanami._

— _La voy a querer y entiendo tu punto, —contestó ahora él molesto. —pero no la conocí de bebé y eso hará que me recuerde a la otra y no podre evitarlo. —tenía los ojos llorosos._

— _Si tanto quieres ser papá pídeselo a Nabiki._

— _Se lo dije, pero aun no quiere. —dijo dejando de llorar. —¡Pero igual querré a tu hija y no podrás detenerme!_

 _Ranma y Shun comenzaron a discutir por Izanami, y Akane solamente regreso al trabajo pendiente. Era normal que cada vez que se miraran discutían por eso, por lo que ya no les tomaba mucha importancia. De repente agrandó los ojos y miró a los chicos que aún seguían discutiendo._

— _Oigan...—habló Akane, pero ninguno se detuvo. —¡oigan! —levanto más la voz. —¡OIGAN! —gritó Akane y eso detuvo a los chicos y la miraron._

— _¿Qué? —gritaron los dos._

— _Creo que se me rompió la bolsa. —dijo tan tranquilamente, dejando a los chicos estáticos. ¿Y estaba así de tranquila?_

— _¡Ehh! —corrieron a ella._

— _¡Pero faltan dos meses! —gritó Ranma._

— _Aveces los gemelos se adelantan y nacen a los siete meses. —explicó Shun._

— _¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Ranma angustiado._

— _No. —respondió Akane. —¡Auch!_

— _¡No que no te duele! —exclamó asustado._

— _¡Esa fue una patada de Izanami! —gritó Akane. —¡Y se está moviendo mucho!_

— _Pero ¿por qué seguimos aquí? —preguntó Shun en estado paranoico. —¡Vamos a un hospital! —Shun sacó su radio. —¡Generala! ¡Akane ya dará a luz!_

— _¡Estupendo! ¡Le gane a la bola de idiotas! aposte que no resistiría los nueve meses con las patadas de Izanami ¡La conozco tan bien! —dijo feliz como respuesta._

— _¡Todavía se atrevieron a apostar! —gritó Akane muy molesta. —¡Ya no soporto las patadas de Izanami! ¡Vamos al hospital!_

* * *

 _La generala y Midori llegaron al hospital y solo vieron a Shun sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera._

— _¿Cómo esta Akane? —preguntó la generala._

— _Akane está estable, Raiko está en incubadora porque es prematuro... pero Izanami. —Shun empezó hacer puchero._

— _¡Dímelo y luego lloras! —exigió La generala._

— _A Izanami se le dificulta respirar y esta con respirador. —luego de decirlo comenzó a llorar._

— _¿Y Ranma? —preguntó La generala._

— _Esta con los bebes. —dijo sin parar de llorar._

— _Veré si puedo entrar a ver Akane. —dijo dejando a Shun con midori que lo consolaba._

 _Ranma acariciaba las manitas de Izanami por un orificio que tenía la incubadora. Tenía guantes y estaba vestido con una bata azul. Su mirada era melancólica, pero sentía miedo, ese temor de perderla nuevamente. Le habían dicho que posiblemente saldría de esto, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo de que ella se fuera. Era tan linda, no dudaba de que no fuera así, pero verla así, tan tranquila y dormida no era algo que vería todos los días porque estaba seguro de que ella será todo un caos con el paso del tiempo. No podía dejar de verla, así le paso hace un momento con su hijo mientras esperaba que los doctores le permitieran también ver a su hija. Quería cargarla, pero no podía. Estaba conectada a un respirador y eso le recordó cuando Akane estuvo en coma. Quiso meter un poco más la mano para acariciar su mejilla, no podía sentir la suavidad de su piel por el guante de látex, pero vio que movió un poco su manita, eso no evitó que sonriera. Regresó a tocarla para ver si hacia otro movimiento y así fue. Puso su dedo en sus dedos y después de unos segundos los apretó. Sonrió aún más por ese afecto de parte de ella._

 _Después de un rato de estar con ella llegaron unas enfermeras y le quitaron el respirador, eso lo emociono mucho, lo mejor fue que si la podía cargar, pero solo un momento. Por primera vez la sostuvo en sus brazos, era tan pequeña y liviana. No sabía cómo sostenerla, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado. Se removía mucho, era como si no quisiera que la tuviera en brazos y fue cuando comenzó a llorar, se puso nervioso, pero era su hija y tenía que aprender a calmarla y la comenzó arrullar. Se calmó un poco y fue el momento que nunca olvidara, cuando vio que abría lentamente sus ojos. ¡Por fin! Nuevamente miraba esos ojos, lo cual había prometido que cuando los volviera a ver, la protegería y la amaría con todas sus fuerzas. Besó su frente y no podía esperar el momento de tenerla en casa._

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en la suela del dojo recordando esos momentos. Después de días, por fin pudieron salir y regresaron a su casa, aunque claro, las noches de desvelos era algo que no tenía pensado, pero de igual manera no cambiaría a su familia.

Ryoga llegó al dojo con un gran mapa en la mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Akane y vio que Ranma estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, pero lo que le llamo la atención es que le daba la espalda al portabebé que por el color supo que era el de Izanami.

—Puedo preguntar ¿cuál es la razón por la que estas así? —preguntó Ryoga acercándose a su amigo.

—Simplemente no la voy a ver, ni hablar hasta que se disculpe. —habló Ranma con molestia.

Ryoga se acercó a Izanami y miró que ella estaba seria mirando la madera, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía molesta, pero también aburrida.

—En serio Ranma ¿te peleaste con un bebé? —preguntó Ryoga pensando en lo ridículo que se mirara.

—No es mi culpa que tenga parásitos en su estómago y tuviéramos que inyectarla. —gruñó Ranma. —Está enojada conmigo porque no quería y la obligue por lo que no quiere que la cargue o me acerque a ella.

—No seas ridículo, Ranma. —dijo acercándose a Izanami y levantarla para tenerla en sus brazos. —Izanami esta pequeña, no creo que tenga tanta inteligencia para saber que es estar enojada.

—Ña. —dijo Izanami secamente mirando a ver a su padre.

—¡Se está burlando de mí! —espetó molesto, levantándose y apuntando a la niña.

—¡Tómala! —dijo Ryoga poniendo a la niña enfrente de él.

Ranma dudo un momento, la tomó y no protestó, pero su cara no cambió en lo más mínimo. La tenia agarrada dándole la vista a Ryoga.

—No dijo nada, ni lloro. —sonrió Ryoga.

—Creo que aprendió la lección después de que estuvo mirando la pared por dos horas mientras entrenaba. —explicó viendo a su hija.

—¿La tuviste así? —gritó Ryoga. —¿Qué clase de padre eres?

—Pensé que se iba a dormir y eso me recuerda que es hora de su siesta. —dijo Ranma caminando a la salida del dojo.

Ryoga lo siguió pensando que esto se pondrá interesante. Por lo que escucho de Akane, no es algo que no sea cotidiano, casi siempre se quejaba de su hija. Lo cual se puso analizar que casi siempre sucedía con la otra Izanami.

Después de un rato en la cocina, Ranma la arrullaba mientras le daba biberón. Le gustaba hacerlo, ya que siempre su hija la miraba a los ojos, solamente a él y como no le gustaba ver sus ojos, le encantaba. Si alguien hablaba o había ruido no se distraía y volteaba a ver de dónde provenía ese ruido, ni aunque si fuera Akane. Cuando la miraba recordaba un poco a Izanami, aunque siempre con tristeza porque nunca supo que sucedió con ella, si está muerta o viva. Sin importar como estaba, nunca pudieron resolver sus problemas, no pudo pedirle perdón por haberla golpeado. No quería hacer lo mismo con la que tenía en sus brazos. Era la misma, pero no tendrá los recuerdos de lo que vivieron juntos. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido diferente? Si ella le hubiera dicho desde el principio quien era, ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido la historia?

—Así me gusta que estés, Izanami, —le hablaba con dulzura. —tranquila y calladita. —como respuesta de parte de la niña, solo entrecerró los ojos y miró a un lado para no verlo. Así es... ella se ofendió.

Ranma se cabreó con eso, cada vez que le decía algo así, se molestaba, pero le dolió porque esta es la primera vez que le daba de comer y no lo miraba solo a él.

—Bueno, reitero lo dicho...—habló Ryoga sentado en una silla y mirando al bebé. —parece que si sabe lo que es estar enojada.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Ranma con molestia. —aunque no lo creas, Izanami es muy lista... se parece a su mamá en eso...—de repente su cara entristeció. — y también a la otra Izanami. —la bebé voltio a ver a su padre y nuevamente entrecerró los ojos, como una forma de decir... _aquí vamos de nuevo_...—Me dolió no haberla protegido de mi otro yo. —dijo sentándose en una silla. —Si tan solo mi orgullo no se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, todo habría sido diferente.

Ryoga no sabía que decir, pero jamás lo había escuchado de esa manera. No había duda de que estaba triste, pero también sabía que Akane no estaba tranquila por no saber qué fue lo que sucedió con ella.

—Además...—bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos. —¡me dejo debiendo dinero que no me pago cuando estábamos en China!

Ryoga se fue hacia atrás por lo que dejo su amigo y rival. Izanami soltó el biberón y lo aventó al suelo.

—¿Qué te sucede Izanami? —preguntó Ranma viéndola y ella se miraba molesta.

—Puede que se molestó porque debe de pensar que la deuda será para ella. —sonrió Ryoga.

—Si así fuera, me deberías mucho más por los desvelos y más por la de anoche. —dijo molesto.

—¿No crees que eres muy agresivo con ella? —preguntó Ryoga dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ranma.

Entonces Ranma comenzó a recordar lo sucedido anoche, pero que también le dio una lección para conocer mejor a su hija.

* * *

— _¡Ranma! —gritó Akane y lo primero que vio fue a la chica con Izanami en brazos. La niña no estaba llorando solo estaba viéndolo mientras estaba acostada de lado en el pecho de su madre. Akane había regresado de trabajar, eran más de las doce de la noche y lo único que quería era descansar. Pero antes de eso fue al cuarto de sus hijos para verlos y con la sorpresa de que Izanami estaba despierta, no estaba llorando, ni estaba inquieta, pero le molesto que la dejara ahí sola y no haber esperado hasta que se durmiera._

— _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma sentándose en la cama y abriendo más los ojos._

— _¿Por qué dejaste sola a Izanami? —se quejó Akane_

— _¡Estaba dormida! —contestó Ranma. Se estiró y se levantó de su cama._

— _¡Pero debías estar al pendiente de ella! —dijo Akane levanto más la voz._

— _No hizo ruido, Akane. —se excusó Ranma. —¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_

— _Como dije hace segundos... ¡debiste estar al pendiente de ella! —gruñó Akane dándole a Izanami._

— _¿De qué te quejas? parece que Izanami fuera más mi hija. —le reprochó tomando a su hija. —Te la pasas todo el día fuera y ni siquiera la vez, ni a Raiko. —Así lo sentía desde que Akane regreso a trabajar. Los primeros días habían sido maravillosos, compartir la alegría de haberse convertido en padres y formado una familia era una experiencia que no podían explicar, pero sin importar la inexperiencia lo resolvían y aprendían más. Pero después, era más él que ella. Decía que estaba muy cansada y siempre se levantaba para calmar a sus hijos y ella solo dormía sin importarle en lo más mínimo._

— _¡Estoy con ustedes el fin de semana! —se excusó Akane._

— _¡No es suficiente! —gritó Ranma._

— _Sabes que la generala me prohibió llevarlo y todo por culpa de ella. —dijo apuntando a Izanami._

— _No sé de qué se queja, Izanami es tranquila... hasta más que la otra y a ella la tenían todo el día... —espetó. —además tampoco te estoy diciendo que te los lleves, ¿Cuándo los vería? ¡No me quiero separar de ellos!_

— _¡Bien! ¡haremos esto! —se calmó un poco. —mañana me llevo a Raiko, al fin y al cabo, no fue él del problema y tu cuida a Izanami._

— _¿Ósea que te lo llevaras todos los días y será a mi hijo al que no vea? ¡porque tampoco no los podemos turnar, Akane! No me molesta cuidarlos a los dos, pero sé que no podrías tu sola con ellos. —le gritó con más furia._

— _¿Me estas retando? —masculló Akane._

— _¡Al diablo con esto Akane! ¡Iré a dormirla! —gruñó llevándose a su hija._

— _Ni creas que dormirás conmigo esta noche. —añadió Akane._

— _¡Me leíste la mente! También te lo iba a decir. —gritó Ranma y cerró la puerta con fuerza._

 _Ranma fue a la cocina a prepararle un biberón a Izanami para dormirla. Después de unos minutos, se lo dio a la niña, pero ella lo rechazo y lo hizo a un lado. Ranma suspiró, estaba cansado y dejo el biberón en la mesa._

— _¿En serio Izanami? —suspiró nuevamente. —¿Tampoco me dejaras esta noche?_

 _Después de un rato paseando por la casa, con Izanami en sus brazos, teniéndola de forma vertical, su cabecita en su hombro y sus brazos abajo para tenerla quieta. Miraba cada dos minutos y nada. No se dormía por más que lo intentaba. Eso le recordó que todo el día estuvo seria y aún tenía esa mirada, como melancólica o triste. La verdad le había sorprendido porque normalmente no lo dejaba entrenar y este día sí estuvo lo más tranquila y tampoco durmió, por lo que se le hacía extraño que no tuviera sueño. Le dio un beso en su cabeza y tenía su mano encima de su manita. Volvía a verla y lo mismo, ya se estaba preocupando._

 _De repente se sorprendió ver a Akane enfrente de él. Ya se había puesto su pijama que era un pantalón morado y una blusa del mismo color de mangas cortas y tela delgada._

— _Tienes razón. —habló Akane con una mirada triste. —¿Piensas que no me duele separarme mucho tiempo de ellos? —se acercó y acarició su cabecita. —No quiero ser como la otra Akane, yo los amo a los tres y no los quiero perder._

 _Ranma caminó hacia ella y con su otro brazo la acercó a él y la abrazó para ponerla en su pecho. Akane quedó frente a frente con su hija y la miraba con esos ojitos azules que tanto le encantaba y no evitó sonreír. Akane se separó de él y tomó en brazos a Izanami._

— _Ve a descansar, yo la dormiré. —sonrió Akane._

 _Ranma le dio un beso en su frente y luego a Izanami y fue a su cuarto a dormir. Sin embargo, dos horas después se despertó y vio que Akane no estaba acostada a su lado. Se inquietó y se levantó para buscarla. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a Akane con Izanami aun despierta y no era necesario que le dijera, había algo mal con ella._

 _Media hora más tarde en el cuarto de los gemelos estaba el doctor Tofu revisando a Izanami que estaba sentada en las piernas de Ranma y su mirada no había cambiado, era una mirada triste. El doctor termino de revisarla y miró a Ranma._

— _¿Qué tiene Izanami? —pregunto Akane agarrando a Raiko que también había despertado._

— _Parece que le duele el estómago. —respondió viéndolos a ambos._

— _¡Ranma! —gruñó Akane._

— _¡No empieces a quejarte! —habló antes de que empezara nuevamente a discutir. —como dije, nunca se quejó y además durante el día comió, hasta hace unas horas fue cuando ya no quiso._

— _A veces los niños no son muy demostrativos ante el dolor, —sonrió el doctor. —pero no se preocupen, todo se soluciona con una pequeña inyección._

 _Sacó una jeringa pequeña de su maletín y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña y se acercó al brazo derecho de Izanami. Lo tenía descubierto, ya que traía una camisetita blanca y pantalón de rayas color rosa y blanco. Izanami vio como el objeto se acercaba lentamente a ella y fue cuando abrió más los ojos y estando a unos centímetros de ella levantó su mano, lo lanzó y lo quitó de su vista cayendo al suelo._

— _¡Vaya! ¡Que niña tan fuerte! —rio el doctor._

— _Sí, me di cuenta durante el embarazo. —comentó Akane con una gota de sudor en su frente recordando las patadas en su vientre._

 _Raiko también rio ante la acción de su hermana mayor._

— _No te rías mi niño...—le susurró Akane. —también le pediré que te inyecte para que no tengas parásitos. —cuando dijo eso el niño dejo reír y solo balbuceo algo. —¿Qué esperaba? es hija de Ranma._

— _No sé si sentirme orgulloso de ella o molestarme porque le hizo esa grosería. —comentó Ranma viendo a su hija. —Izanami, no quiero que te enfermes...—agarró el brazo de Izanami con firmeza, pero no tan fuerte. Izanami intento moverlo cuando vio nuevamente el objeto acercarse a ella. Cuando sintió el piquete, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y gritó comenzando a llorar y justo en el momento Raiko también comenzó a llorar._

— _Parece que los niños sintieron el mismo dolor. —rio el doctor._

 _Toda la noche intentaron calmar a Izanami, pero fue imposible porque no dejaba de llorar y lo peor, según Ranma, no quería irse con él y fue aún peor en la mañana siguiente cuando Akane se fue con Raiko a la oficina y lloró todavía más. Izanami se jaloneaba porque no quería estar en los brazos de su papá. Al final la puso en el portabebés y la llevó al dojo. No dejaba de llorar y no lo dejaba entrenar. Hasta que llegó a su límite y la puso viendo la pared y entrenó si verla, y a los pocos minutos dejo de llorar. ¿El problema era él? ¿no lo quería ver? eso le dolió, pero le molestó y con mayor razón la dejo ahí durante dos horas. Intento hablar con ella, pero ella se negaba a que la tocara, por lo que se sentó dándole la espalda y quiso analizar lo que haría y fue cuando llegó Ryoga._

* * *

—¡Ranma! —llamó Ryoga. —¡Mira!

Ranma miró a su hija y al fin se había dormido. Sintió un gran alivio, por fin podía descansar.

—¡Toma! —le dio la niña a Ryoga.

—¡Ehh! —Ryoga agarró a la niña con cuidado, tenía miedo a despertarla. —¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Voy hacerle otro bibe...—Ranma no vio el biberón que había tirado Izanami y se resbaló golpeándose la cabeza con la repisa que estaba ha lado de la estufa y quedo inconsciente con los ojos en espiral

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga levantándose de la silla.

Izanami despertó por el ruido de Ranma y Ryoga, vio a su papá y no evito reírse a carcajada. Lo que hizo darse cuenta de que Izanami si le gustaba el sufrimiento de Ranma.

* * *

Akane entro a la oficina de la generala y fue a un mueble de dos cajones grandes que utilizaba como mesa para poner algunos libros. Abrió la que se encontraba abajo y saco el estuche largo y lo puso en el suelo. Lo abrió y sacó la espada que ahora era el decadente. Nunca pensó que llegaría ahí, intento robarlo, mató para llegar a él y nunca pensó que terminaría junto a Ranma con dos hijos, estando viva, pero sin Izanami. Para que se engañaba, si Izanami hubiera sobrevivido, ya la hubiera buscado. Muchas veces se lo dijo, no podía vivir sin ella. Prometieron morir juntas, pero ella murió y ella sigue con vida y lo hará por muchos años más y con el pensamiento de que no pudo protegerla.

Si no se suicidó, fue porque quería que sus hijos existieran y ahora no los podía dejar, mucho menos a Ranma que sin ella no puede vivir y no es por exagerar, él se lo ha dicho. No cabe duda, de tal palo, tal astilla. Viajo su mano alrededor de la hoja y luego del filo, sin importar dejar un rastro de sangre. Una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho, la extrañaba y ahora, era ella la que no podía vivir sin ella. Si no la busco, fue por miedo a saber que ella en verdad estaba muerta y no quería escuchar esas palabras.

—Me gustaría volverte a ver y escuchar tu voz, Izanami. —Dijo Akane con una voz débil. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, los relieves de la espada brillaron y una sombra apareció atrás de Akane.

—Entonces voltea y me miraras...

 _ **Ahora si... ¿Continuara?**_


	26. Intermedio Parte 1

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis: Comenzaremos con un prologo un tanto diferente, Antes de llegar al futuro con sus padres y hermano sucedió algo que la puso en aprietos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Izanami hubiera detenido a su padre de golpear a Akane? Una nueva oportunidad para cambiar el transcurso de la historia y ahora ¿Quien es el enemigo?**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 0.1 (Prologo)**_

Cuatro niños de aproximadamente cinco años, se encontraban enfrente de un lago y lo miraban con tanta admiración por ser un paisaje tan hermoso y era lo más lindo que nunca en su corta vida habían visto.

—¡Es tan hermoso! —Exclamo una niña. —Verdad hermanito.

—Si. —Suspiro el niño pelirrojo a lado de ella.

—Si no fuera porque mamá se enoja me metería al agua. —Dijo alegremente la otra niña.

—Pero está sucia, Emi. —Dijo el niño de cabello plateado que estaba a su lado.

—¿Y eso que, Maru? —Se quejó Emi. —Hace calor y debe de estar deliciosa.

—Pero debe de saber feo. —Arrugo la nariz la otra niña.

Los tres niños se rieron.

—Eso fue gracioso, Nanami. —Dijo el niño pelirrojo.

—Por eso te quiero mucho, Raiko. —Dijo Nanami abrazando a su hermano.

—Hay que prometer que siempre estaremos juntos…los cuatro. —Hablo Raiko correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana. —Y que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos para ayudarnos.

Pasaron los años, Emi de diez años dibujaba en la mesa del salón enfrente del estanque de la casa de su tía Akane. Su mamá estaba de compras y su papá estaba con su tía Akane y su tío Usui en un trabajo.

—Qué bonito dibujo, Emi. —Dijo una mujer con dulzura a lado de ella.

—Gracias, abuelita Nodoka. —Sonrió Emi. —Es la torre de un dragón atrapado, una historia que estoy escribiendo.

—Te quedo muy bien. —Sonrió Nodoka.

Nodoka miro a su nieto que estaba sentado viendo el estanque como a veces lo hacía.

—Raiko, porque no vienes a dibujar con tu prima. —Sugirió Nodoka.

Tardo para contestar y sin mirar a su abuela dijo.

—Abuelita, ¿En verdad mi papá es un hombre bueno y fuerte? —Pregunto Raiko.

Nodoka se sorprendió por la pregunta de su nieto.

—Ranma siempre ha sido un buen hombre y es muy fuerte, pero sobretodo protege y cuida a los que más quiere. —Contesto Nodoka con admiración.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me quito a mi hermana? —Pregunto mirando a su abuela con un rostro sereno, pero sus ojos mostraban coraje y furia.

Emi dejo de dibujar para ver a su primo, él aun no olvidaba. Había pasado cuatro años desde que el padre de su primo se había llevado a su prima Nanami y él no lo podía superar. Si él la necesitaba para buscar a su prima, no lo dudaría sea cual sea el método.

* * *

 _ **Nueve años después…**_

Se sintió mareada y con dolor… Pero tan fuerte que hizo que se sintiera cansada y cerrara sus ojos. Podía escuchar algunas voces que eran conocidas, que gritaban y sollozaban, pero fue hasta que desapareció todo a su alrededor y miro la oscuridad. Algo la succionó, por decirlo así y fue un periodo muy corto que luego de unos segundos escuchaba ¿Grillos? Un aire frio y ¿Estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados? Abrió los ojos y miraba enfrente de ella a Emi y Maru.

—Te fascinara el 2016, Izanami. —Decía Emi encantada. —Hay de todo, Tabletas electrónicas con la que solo con tocar la pantalla puedes hacer lo que sea ¡Sin usar un botón! Celulares, redes sociales, internet, televisión de alta definición, ropa más llamativa y mejor de la que hay aquí.

Ya había escuchado eso antes, ¿Un Deja Vu? Se encontraba en el parque, estaba oscuro y Emi tenía el decadente en sus manos, ¿No se lo había quitado? ¿Qué sucedía? Fue hasta que capto, ¡El tiempo había regreso! Estaba enfrente de su padre y había protegido a su madre de que la golpeara y al final ella recibió el golpe y sintió un dolor y después… ¡Nada! ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se quedó pensativa un momento, analizando todo lo que estaba pasando. Si el tiempo había regresado meses atrás, era la oportunidad de cambiar todo. ¡Detener a su padre! Que eso le recordó que era la noche en donde Akane había sido golpeada por su papá y la dejo en coma. Estaba segura que Akane buscaría primero en este parque. Se encontraba cerca y podría detenerlo. Su mirada se tornó seria y decidida.

—Te acostumbraras, además de que la vida ahí es maravillosa, estoy segura de que tu hermano Raiko estará feliz por ver a su hermana mayor.

—Por seis minutos. —Hablo Maru para complementar la información.

Raiko… todo esto lo haría por su hermano. No le importo el decadente y rápidamente salió corriendo sin haberlo tomado. _Cambio N°1_

Los chicos esperaban una respuesta de la chica, pero no paso. Voltearon a verla y no estaba.

—¿Se escapó verdad? —Pregunto Emi con suspiro.

—Si. —Dijo Maru con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez debimos amarrarla y caminar atrás de ella ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Emi con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Si. —Respondió Maru.

Izanami corría lejos de ellos, tenía que pensar en un plan rápido, un nuevo plan. ¡Pero no era buena para los planes! Se detuvo un momento, ya que había ido de lado contrario del que fue aquella vez. Fue cuando vio a un hombre con mascara blanca, ¡Era él! Lo siguió evitando que la encontrara. Casi se tropieza con un palo de fierro y pensó, tal vez con algo parecido golpeo a Akane. Miro más adelante y ahí estaba Akane. Llego a tiempo y antes de que él llegara, se acercó y lo golpeo por la cabeza cayendo al piso. Ranma del futuro estaba inconsciente e Izanami lo llevo arrastrando hasta los arbustos. _Cambio N° 2_

¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Fácil! Buscar a Miki y pedirle ayuda, después de todo habían detenido al enemigo. Miki trabajaba en un prostíbulo, o más bien era algo como una ciudad de hoteles de amor o Fashion Hotel. Según lo que escucho era el paraíso del hombre y también había una clase de servicio que era para acompañante de un hombre, sin haber sexo. Era lo que Miki quería para Akane, pero ella lo rechazo.

—¡Rayos! ¡Eres muy pesado! — Se quejó Izanami.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y ya había acabado su trabajo desde hace unas horas. Últimamente hubo muchas noches agitadas en donde había desvelos que en cierta manera le dio gusto que esa noche descansaría por lo menos siete horas. Todo iba bien, hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta. Miki se levantó poniéndose una bata y mientras caminaba bostezo en más de una ocasión. Tocaba con demasiada prisa y eso no le gustó nada. Cuando deslizo la puerta y vio quien era, hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres Izanami? —Pregunto Miki con molestia. —¡Son las tres de la mañana! Me sorprende que el idiota pelo de maíz te deje salir muy noche.

—Me corrió de la casa, sé que soy la futura hija de Akane y Ranma Saotome. —Hablo la chica.

—Así que ya te enteraste. — Dijo en un suspiro.

—Eso no importa, necesito que me ayudes dándome refugio. —Dijo el motivo de su visita.

—¡Estas mal de la cabeza! —Exclamo Miki. —¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Además no es mi casa!

—¡Sé que a Satsuki no le importara que me quede! —Exclamo Izanami con mucha prisa y desesperación.

—Déjala que se quede. —Hablo una mujer que estaba de lado de Izanami y apareció de un brinco causando el susto de la chica. Tenía el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo de color plateado, ojos verdes que brillaba en la oscuridad con labios rojo intenso. Vestía con traje típico de un ninja color negro y un lazo en su cintura de color rojo. Después de aceptar, Satsuki salto nuevamente por los techos desapareciendo de su vista.

—¡Vez! Además… traigo algo que te pueda interesar. —Sonrió Izanami y arrastro a su padre hacia la luz de la casa de Satsuki.

Miki se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Qué había hecho esta tonta?

—Te explicare la situación. —Espeto Izanami con seriedad.

Después de una hora, estaba sentada en la sala con una taza de café. Miki lo tenía en las manos dándole un sorbo mientras escuchaba e Izanami lo tenía en la mesa de enfrente, con Ranma del futuro acostado en su regazo y con mucho papel en la mano que estaba en la cabeza de Ranma para detener y limpiar la sangre. Izanami ya le había quitado la máscara para demostrarle a Miki que no mentía en lo que le decía.

—Es sorprendente de lo que me estas contando, Izanami. —Hablo Miki dejando la taza de café en la mesa. —Estuviste en un tiempo en donde este Ranma provoco un accidente en Akane, además que tienes un hermano gemelo, involucraste al otro Ranma haciéndole creer que eras su hermana y al final tu padre te mataba. ¡Estoy impactada!

—Pensé que no ibas a creerme. —Comento Izanami aliviada de que si le creyera.

—Con la existencia del decadente supe que todo puede suceder. —Sonrió Miki dándole otro sorbo. —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Sé que Akane después de esto regresara a su casa con Ranma. Dejare que ella haga el resto. —Explico. —Yo intentare convencer a este Ranma de que no debe de tener rencor contra la otra Akane, ni hacerle daño a la de esta época. Le diré que soy su hija y él entenderá la situación.

—Pero lo que te preocupa…—Añadió Miki con la taza en sus manos y levantando una ceja.

—Emi y Maru regresaran al futuro, es más que un hecho e irán con Raiko y el vendrá a buscar a este Ranma para reclamarle. —Dijo con preocupación. —Hice un cambio pequeño, pero aun que dé un paso contrario, todo puede ser un futuro muy malo.

—Ranma del futuro no sabe de la existencia de Raiko. ¿Se lo dirás? —Pregunto Miki.

—Eso fue lo provoco mi muerte porque mi madre nunca se lo dijo, pero yo tampoco lo hice porque no quería que la dejara sola. —Respondió recostándose en el sillón.

—¿Por qué no le quitaste el decadente a tus primos para detener a tu hermano? —Interrogo Miki.

—Porque irían a buscar a Shun y Usui y eso fue lo que sucedió en el otro tiempo, solo que con la diferencia de que fue después de tres meses. Fue cuando Raiko vino a esta época y comenzó a buscarme. Si ellos se adelantan al futuro, él no vendría hasta después de ese lapso de tiempo, incluso puede ser más. —Contesto. —También todo esto detendría a Akane de ir con Ranma y me buscaría primero.

—Aunque ya lo está haciendo…—Comento Miki dejando la taza de café en la mesa que ya estaba completamente vacío. —Pero cuando no te encuentre se dará por vencida. ¿No?

—Si…pero, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, refiriéndome al tomar el decadente e ir al futuro con mi madre y detener Raiko para ahorrarnos todo esto. —Dijo en un suspiro. —¡Aunque es absurdo! Estoy pensando como si mi hermano fuera el verdadero enemigo cuando no lo es. Él es un buen chico. —Sonrió Izanami pero sin que se diera cuenta su mano se acercó al cabello de Ranma y comenzó a acariciarlo.

* * *

Emi y Maru aparecían cayendo en un pasto verde, que era el mismo parque en el que habían estado, pero era de día y había mucho ruido de niños. Habían llegado al año 2016, pero con cierta preocupación porque le tendrían que decir a Raiko y no lo tomaría muy bien que digamos.

—¿Qué hacemos primero? —Pregunto Emi a Maru.

—Ir a casa de mi tía Akane. —Respondió Maru. —Son las tres de la tarde, por lo que a esta hora se encuentra en la oficina.

—Y mi primo debe de estar en casa. —Sonrió Emi. —Pero ¿Qué día es hoy?

Maru saco su celular y vio fecha y hora.

—Viernes 25 de marzo de 2016, 3:02 de la tarde. —Respondió Maru.

—Entonces no se encuentra en su casa, esta…

* * *

Raiko se ponía su casco para practicar Kendo, tenía su espada de madera en la mano, preparado para el siguiente combate. Se puso en posición y ataco a su contrincante caminando hacia adelante y su "enemigo" hacia atrás. Se protegía con la espada ya que Raiko era muy veloz. Aunque el rival sentía que estaba siendo muy agresivo, como si estuviera enojado, ya que podía ver los ojos de él y tenía una mirada dura. Al final el contrincante no pudo más y la fuerza de sus manos fallo, dejando caer la espada de madera por un ataque de Raiko. Cayo al suelo y Raiko aún tenía el propósito de atacar sin que el sujeto tuviera algún arma.

—¡Tendo! ¡Cálmate! —Sollozaba el contrincante.

—¡Primo! —Exclamo Emi con un grito muy chillido.

Raiko detuvo la espada estando a pocos centímetros de la nariz del muchacho y este había cerrado los ojos para recibir el ataque que nunca llego. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz, dos años aproximadamente. ¿Por qué tardo tanto? Pero si ella estaba aquí eso quería decir… Agrando sus ojos y se enderezo. Estaba seguro de que ella, su hermana estaba en esa época. Vio a Emi y Maru en la puerta. Su sonrisa se agrando, por fin iba a volver a ver a su hermana. Tiro la espada y salió corriendo y cuando llego a ellos abrazo a su prima y la cargo dando vuelta con ella. Emi se divirtió por esa muestra de afecto de parte de su primo. Estaba de buen humor, tal vez los entendería y no se enojará tanto con ellos cuando le dijeran la verdad, eso esperaba.

—¡Emi! ¡Maru! — Grito Raiko emocionado. Se quitó la máscara y los chicos pudieron ver la alegría y emoción, sin embargo, eso los puso más nerviosos. —¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien. —Respondió Emi. —Papá del pasado es muy agradable. El tío Usui es igual de histérico… y Tía Akane es menos estricta que la que conocemos…

—Pero igual da mucho miedo. —Termino Maru por Emi.

—¿Y mi hermana? —Pregunto Raiko con una sonrisa.

Maru y Emi se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo con una sonrisa. No sabían por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué se quedan en silencio? —Formulo otra pregunta Raiko sin borrar su sonrisa a pesar de que se estaba asustando.

—¿Quieres la buena…—Hablo Emi.

—O la mala? —Termino Maru la pregunta.

—¡Ehh…! —Raiko borro su sonrisa.

—¡Empezaremos por la buena! —Exclamo Emi chasqueando los dedos. —La buena es que tenías razón, tu conexión gemela con Nanami es acertada. —Dijo jugando con sus dedos para expresar la magia. —Tu hermana si estaba en 1991 o bueno ahora es 1993. —Sonrió Emi. —Tiene tantas cualidades, es lista…

—Es muy bonita. —Interrumpió Maru. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Maru que seguía sonriendo. —Es una cualidad que también tiene Raiko, por eso es el chico más guapo de la escuela. —Termino Maru.

—¡Ahhh! —Suspiraron ambos chicos.

—Decía…—Siguió Emi. —Como dijo Maru, es bonita, traviesa y astuta…

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Interrumpió Raiko volviendo a sonreir y Emi se quedó con la palabra en la boca, la tenía un poco abierta y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esas dos últimas cualidades de ella nos llevan a la mala noticia. —Dijo Emi con una voz cantarina.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Raiko con una voz grave y una mirada intimidante que provoco el miedo de Emi.

—Se nos escapó…—Susurro con una voz aguda.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto Raiko con una sonrisa porque no escucho bien a su prima.

—¡Se nos escapó! —Grito Maru sin dejar de sonreír.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Raiko se quedó en la misma posición, con la cara congelada. Tenía una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo lentamente.

—Ehhh…Ya veo. —Dijo calmadamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de unos minutos Emi y Maru caminaban por las calles de la ciudad y estaban llenos de basura. Emi tenía una cascara de banana en su cabeza, un chicle en un mechón de su cabello de lado izquierdo entre tierra y otras cosas más que eran asquerosas. Maru venia de igual manera, con una manzana colgando de su hombro izquierdo y del derecho una cascara de naranja. Emi tenía una mueca y Maru nunca dejó de sonreír.

—Parece ser que se enojó mucho. —Hablo Maru.

—¿En serio? ¡No me di cuenta! —Contesto de mala gana. —Y se queja del carácter de mi tía, cuando él es igualito a ella. —Arrugo su nariz. —Creo que comienzo a odiar a Izanami.

—A mí se me hace agradable cuando hace travesuras. —Opino Maru con una sonrisa. —Es imposible odiarla en su vida graciosa y miserable.

A Emi le temblaba un ojo, ¿Por qué siempre miraba las cosas muy positivas?

—Creo que también comenzare a odiarte por la actitud… ¡Que siempre tienes! —Grito la chica. —¡Maldito Raiko! ¡Le subiré los intereses de lo que le preste! —Gruño Emi. —Pero ya verás… ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Emi Osawa! #MeVengareRaikoTendo. —Hizo la seña del hashtag con sus dedos. —¡Twittea eso Maru! —Ordeno señalándolo.

Maru obedeció, saco su celular y lo escribió, después de pocos segundos volteo a ver a su prima.

—¡Wow! ¡Ya es tendencia entre los descendientes! — Dijo Maru feliz con su celular en su mano. —Incluso la Tía Akane retwitteo el tweet.

Emi rió malvadamente.

—Eso quiere decir que hizo algo malo y sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos con alguna tortura de mi tía. —Seguía riendo. —¡Espera! —Se detuvo Emi. —¿Desde cuándo la Tía Akane tiene Twitter?

Maru reviso viendo nuevamente su celular.

—Se unió hace un mes. —Respondió Maru. —Ya tiene muchos seguidores. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Pues síguela! —Grito Emi molesta nuevamente.

—Papá y tío Shun también tienen una cuenta. —Espeto aun con una sonrisa Maru. —Y mi papá tiene un 80 % de seguidores menos a comparación de mi tía Akane.

—¡También síguelos! ¡Es una ayuda para el tío Usui! —Dijo del mismo modo. —¡Ahh! —Se jalo el cabello quitándose el chicle de su cabello y lanzándolo al suelo. —¡Nos bañamos y tendremos una junta con los descendientes por medio de webcam! ¡Sin invitar al cabello de tomate! —Ordeno Emi con una mirada fuerte a Maru. —Y yo que creía que Izanami era la gemela malvada…

* * *

Emi iba entrando a su cuarto junto con su primo Maru ya bañados. Emi tenía una toalla en la mano con el que se estaba secando su cabello al igual que Maru. El cuarto de Emi no era chico ni tampoco grande. Las paredes era de un azul cielo y tenía colgado cuadros de flores coloridas hechas con hilo para tejer. Su cama estaba en el medio con un edredón de color azul pero un poco más fuerte que el de la pared y relieves de color rosa, amarillo y verde. En ambos lados de la cama estaba un buró color blanco con dos cajones. Había un closet de madera también blanco en el lado derecho y otros muebles más como repisas, una tele, etc. Enfrente de la cama estaba un escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora portátil en donde hablaría con sus compañeros. Emi se sentó en su silla y Maru caminaba por la habitación jugando con una pelota pequeña de color rojo y la lanzaba de arriba hacia abajo para caer en su mano y así repetitivamente.

—¡Ya me conecté! —Exclamo Emi. —Solo hay que esperar a que…

Rápido se vio la imagen de un chico y una chica. El chico tenía el cabello castaño y lentes. La chica tenía el cabello negro largo con un broche de flor en el lado izquierdo para recoger su copete, que ya había crecido un poco.

—¡Emi! —Exclamaron ambos chicos con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes hablaban desde un avión a través de una tableta electrónica. Otros chicos que estaban en los asientos de atrás se hicieron visibles para saludarla.

—¿Cómo están? —Pregunto Emi con una gran emoción.

—Estamos bien porque regresamos a Japón. —Contesto uno de ellos. —Lo malo es que nos va a ir muy mal cuando le digamos a Tendo que no encontramos nada. —Dijo refiriéndose a Raiko.

—No se preocupen, nosotros si tuvimos éxito. —Dio la buena noticia Emi y eso hizo que los chicos gritaran de emoción. —Lo malo es que se nos escapó la prima Nanami y Raiko está peor que nunca.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Pregunto Kaede apareciendo a un lado del chico de lentes.

—Bueno en primera se llama Izanami, nuestros papas del pasado… —Explico Emi refiriéndose a ella y Maru que se puso a un lado de Emi. — La cuidaron y criaron desde los seis años. Por lo tanto, no estuvo con su papá.

—¿Y cuál es la situación del papá de Raiko? —Pregunto la otra chica.

—Todavía desaparecido. —Contesto Emi. —Raiko no quiso escuchar esto porque… nos lanzó a los botes de basura. —Dijo Emi haciendo una mueca.

—Por eso tienes un chicle en el cabello ¿No? —Pregunto Kaede.

Emi se revisó y al parecer aun tenia chicle en el cabello.

—¡Maldito Raiko! —Grito molesta.

—Ella no tenía recuerdo de nosotros, ni siquiera de Raiko. —Hablo Maru para tener la voz y mando. —Al momento de venirnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta escapo y no pudimos hacer nada.

—Oigan, si solo nosotros hablamos ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaremos fuera a Raiko? —Pregunto Kaede.

—No. —Negó Emi. —Él es el único que nos puede ayudar a conseguir la espada para que todos vayamos al año 1993 a traer a Nanami.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos con pánico.

—Oye…una cosa es robar el decadente y otra cosa es la espada. —Opino uno de los chicos que se encontraban atrás.

—Pensé que se quejarían porque íbamos a viajar al pasado. —Espeto Emi.

—De echo sería divertido. —Sonrió una de las chicas.

—Pero ¡Espera! —Interrumpió Kaede. —¿Por qué todos debemos de ir? —Pregunto molesta. —¿Qué tan difícil es traer a la hija del sargento? —Dijo refiriéndose a Akane como sargento.

—¡Es muy astuta! —Respondió Emi.

—¿Qué tan astuta? —Pregunto el chico del frente.

—Como la tía Akane cuando castiga a Raiko pero en modo de tortura Alfa505. —Respondió Emi agrandando los ojos.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritaron todos.

—¡Sera imposible! —Dijo el chico de atrás con pánico y jalándose el cabello.

—Pero... ¿Qué prefieren? —Pregunto Emi. —¿Qué Raiko sea nuestro jefe o Nanami que solamente es astuta?

—Y no se enoja mucho cuando se encuentra en una situación seria. —Aporto Maru.

Los cinco jóvenes se miraron a ver.

—¡TENEMOS QUE IR POR ELLA! —Exclamaron todos.

—Primero que nada, Tenemos que organizarnos. —Espeto Kaede. —Nosotros llegamos en cinco horas. Los que vienen de Alemania en siete, los de China en una hora. Cuando todos estemos en Japón debemos reunirnos en una junta extraordinaria.

—No podemos perder tiempo, le hablare a mi papá. —Emi saco su teléfono y marco un número. —¡Papá! —Exclamo feliz. —Si ya estoy en casa… ya sabes, mamá esta de compras… Pregunta… ¿Harás guardia?… En serio te quedaras toda la noche. ¿La tía Akane también? ¡Está bien! ¡Adiós! ¡Te quiero! —Emi colgó el teléfono. —Raiko estará solo esta noche. Entonces…

—¡12 de la noche en el dojo Tendo! —Exclamaron todos incluyendo Emi y Maru.

Una ventana se abrió en la esquina de la pantalla.

—¡Rayos! Raiko se conectó y quiere unirse a la conversación. —Espeto el chico de la tableta.

Emi le dio aceptar y apareció la segunda ventana con el rostro de Raiko. Estaba sereno y viéndolos muy detenidamente.

—Espero que no estuvieran hablando mal de mí. —Hablo Raiko.

—¡¿Por qué crees eso?! —Respondieron todos con una sonrisa.

—¡Si lo estaban haciendo! —Grito Raiko porque era obvio.

—Calma, es normal hablar mal del jefe. —Comento Kaede encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ignorare eso Kaede! —Se ofendió Raiko aún más.

—Primo iremos a las doce de la noche a tu casa para una junta de alta emergencia. —Informo Emi.

—¿Entonces mamá no vendrá esta noche? —Pregunto Raiko con una mueca y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Así es! 100% confirmado. —Sonrió Emi.

—Entonces… ¡Para que rayos me hizo que comprara mucha comida si no va a venir! —Se enojó porque hizo gastar todo su dinero en ello.

—¡Pero nosotros si iremos! —Exclamo Kaede. —¡Ten lista la comida!

—¿Cuándo decidieron eso? —Pregunto Raiko. — ¡Son un par de gorrones!

—Los de Alemania traerán bebidas alcohólicas… ¿Cómo es que se llaman? —Pensó uno de los jóvenes.

—Se llama cerveza. —Contesto Raiko levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, ¡Nos vemos a las 12 de la noche! —Dijo Emi y todos gritaron "Si" a excepción de Raiko.

—¿Y todavía ponen la hora? —Espeto Raiko con una gota de sudor en su frente. —¡Son unos aprovechados!

* * *

 ** _12:10 A.M "Dojo Tendo"_**

Todos se encontraban ahí y estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, con comida en la mano, bebidas y conversando amistosamente. Los descendientes no se habían visto desde hace dos años y estaban felices de verse nuevamente después de estudiar de intercambio a otros países. Ahora estudiarían nuevamente en la misma escuela, solo que ahora en el área universitaria para poder terminar sus carreras.

Raiko era el único que no estaba incluido en sus pláticas. Estaba en la puerta a punto de explotar de furia, esta junta, más bien, parecía una fiesta de bienvenida que él pagaría. Lo bueno de todo esto es que sabía que algo así pasaría, por lo que había traído su pistola de bengalas. Disparo al techo tres veces lo que provoco el susto de todos ellos y pusieran atención al chico.

—¡Emi! —Llamo Raiko y la chica corrió hacia donde estaba él. —Tu convocaste esta junta, así que comienzan antes de que se acaben la cerveza. —Dijo el chico con una voz autoritaria. —¡Y más les vale que no se la tomen toda! ¡Yo también quiero probarla! —Señalo a todos.

—Pero ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —Dijo Emi cruzando de brazos.

—Porque lamentablemente eres la subjefa. —Contesto Raiko. —Le iba a dar ese privilegio a quien encontrara a mi hermana. ¡A pesar de que se te haya escapado! —Gruño Raiko.

—¡Que emoción! —Sonrió Emi con los ojos brillosos.

—¡Todos tuyos! —Le dio la palabra a Emi y se sentó junto a los demás.

Emi comenzó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos dos años, las aventuras, desgracias, lecciones de vida, entre otras cosas que sucedieron al estar con los decadentes del pasado. También dijo sobre las características, cualidades, desventajas y ventajas al enfrentarse a Nanami Saotome o más bien Izanami Osawa.

—Por eso debemos pensar en un buen plan para traer de vuelta a Nanami. —Termino Emi.

—El problema sería Shun y Usui del pasado. —Hablo Kaede. —Y por supuesto la Sargento que quiere que ella se quede con ellos. ¿Qué podríamos hacer en este caso?

—¡Enfrentar a nuestros papas del pasado! —Anuncio seriamente Raiko.

—¡Que! —Gritaron todos.

—¡Tendo es una locura! —Exclamo uno de los chicos.

Raiko se puso de pie.

—Debemos hacerlos entender que ella debe de venir con nosotros porque este es el lugar donde pertenece. —Espeto Raiko. —Si ellos no quieren, tendremos que usar la fuerza.

—No necesariamente es lo que me preocupa. —Hablo Maru. —Izanami vale por todos los decadentes. —Declaro el chico sabiendo lo que conocía de ella. —Raiko aunque no lo creas es peligrosa en cierto modo. No será fácil convencerla.

—Es como convencer a tu madre para que no te castigue. —Proporciono Emi a la opinión de Maru.

—Eso quiere decir que es muy serio el asunto. —Pensaba que se podía hacer. —¿Qué hay de mi padre? —Pregunto Raiko.

—¡Ubicación desconocida! —Contesto Emi.

Raiko puso una mirada fuerte y tenebrosa desde el punto de vista de Emi.

—Entonces ya se lo que haremos primero. —Dijo Raiko volteando a ver a todos. —¡Buscarlo!

Los demás no entendía a lo que iba.

—Si mi hermana se encuentra con él también sería un obstáculo para nuestro objetivo. —Explico Raiko. —Por lo que primero hay que detenerlo… Y si es necesario… acabar con él. —Espeto de manera siniestra.

Todos se voltearon a ver, pensaba que ahora si se habían vuelto loco.

—¿Tanto lo odias? —Pregunto Emi con preocupación.

—Nunca perdonare que me haya quitado a mi hermana. —Respondió volteando a verla. —No me importa las veces que mi madre y mi abuela me contara que mi padre era un hombre bueno, fuerte, valiente, justo, inteligente para aprender técnicas nuevas y sobre todo que protegía a todos los que quería… Entonces ¿Por qué no se preocupó por mi si era un hombre justo y bueno? ¿Por qué no se preocupó si mi mamá estaba bien? ¿Por qué no pensó primero en su hija? ¡Lo que ella quería! —Interrogaba caminando a la mesa donde estaba las bebidas y la comida. —Conocía bien a mi hermana, no importaba las veces que mi mamá nos ignoraba, igual la amábamos y siempre lo haríamos. Yo sabía muy bien que mi hermana siempre quería estar con mi madre y entonces ¿Por qué no lucho más por arreglar esto si era un hombre fuerte y valiente? ¿Por qué tomo el camino fácil si era un hombre inteligente? —Tomo un vaso y sirvió una botella de cerveza y le dio un trago para acabarse todo el vaso y servirse de nuevo.

Todos lo miraba con asombro, no pensaba que él, muy en el fondo tuviera esos sentimientos.

—Tampoco digo que mi madre no tenga la culpa de esto, ella tampoco es una víctima. —Siguió hablando Raiko sirviéndose el tercer vaso. —Lo que me da mucho coraje es que ella no admita su culpa y siempre es la misma discusión cada año. Le toma más importancia su trabajo que a mí. Por eso, por culpa de Ranma Saotome estoy solo. ¡No tengo a nadie! —Sollozaba y lágrimas salían sin parar. —Lo único que podía tener y que sabía que siempre estaría conmigo era Nanami, ¿No se supone que eso son los gemelos? Siempre unidos, misma mentalidad, ¡Era mi otra mitad! ¡La mitad que me quito! ¡Maldita sea! —Grito pegando la mesa con todas sus fuerzas. —Por eso…—Susurraba para sí mismo. —De él me encargare primero…—Los ojos de Raiko estaban dilatados y ese color café chocolate se volvieron negros. —Acabare con Ranma Saotome. —Sus ojos mostraban la furia y coraje reprimidos por muchos años.

* * *

Izanami estaba en la terraza de la casa de Satzuki donde había llegado a refugiarse para esconderse de los decadentes. Se escuchaba los grillos de la noche y el viento soplaba. De repente sintió un dolor en el corazón, se sentía inquieta, con miedo y sobretodo tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Sazuki apareciendo de un salto poniéndose de punta en la varilla de fierro de la terraza en posición hincada y mirando abajo para estar al tanto de los hoteles.

—De repente sentí un extraño dolor en el corazón. —Respondió Izanami.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunto Sazuki mirando a la chica.

—No es eso, sino más bien es un sentimiento. —Explico con una mirada triste. —Es un dolor tan grande que puede ser peligroso y llegar hasta cometer una locura. —Dijo esas palabras que no las pensó para responder a una pregunta tan simple. —No tiene una salida de su mundo en donde solo ve oscuridad, y le teme a esa visión negra que visualiza sus ojos. Muy cerca de ahí hay una pequeña luz a la que quiere acercarse, pero es una trampa y no es a la que debe ir. La verdadera se encuentra en un lugar en donde menos se lo imagina.

—¿Tienes un hermano o hermana? —Pregunto por curiosidad.

—Tengo un gemelo. —Respondió. —¡Espera! ¿Eso es lo que ahorita está sintiendo?

—Los gemelos son algo muy extraño ya que comparten una conexión bastante peculiar desde mi punto de vista. —Opino Satsuki volviendo a ver hacia abajo.

—Pero, es la primera vez que lo siento. —Comenzó a pensar Izanami. —Ni siquiera en el otro tiempo llegue a sentirlo. —Fue cuando ella comenzó a darse cuenta. —¿Tendrá algo en lo que acabo de hacer?

—Según muchos dicen que en la madrugada es donde el cerebro trabaja más. —Espeto la mujer. —Las 4 de la mañana es tu hora de inspiración, por lo que debes de pensar más para encontrar la verdadera luz. —La mujer salto dejando sola a Izanami en sus pensamientos.

Ya comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que había hecho, pero no podía buscar a Akane ni ir con los demás. Ya tenía al que provocaba todas las desgracias. Nadie estaría en peligro. Pero ¿Ahora qué haría? Se metió nuevamente a la habitación y ahí se encontraba su padre descansando en una cama.

—Espero que lo que acabo de hacer no me lleve a otra desgracia aun peor. —Susurro Izanami.

* * *

 ** _Sábado 26 de marzo de 2016 - 7:05 A.M - Dojo Tendo_**

Akane del futuro abría la puerta de su casa y entraba con un gran bostezo. Lo único que quería era descansar, después de un arduo trabajo sin parar para la búsqueda de su hija. Sin embargo, era la misma respuesta de siempre. ¡Nada! No había rastro de su hija ni de Ranma. De repente se dio cuenta de que la puerta del salón estaba abierta, lo cual le extraño porque era sábado. No era necesario que su hijo se levantara temprano. Vio que la cocina era un desastre, como si hubiera hecho mucha comida. Entonces camino hacia el dojo y fue cuando casi se desmaya. Había muchas botellas tiradas, comida, platos, el lugar era un completo desastre. Miro hasta el fondo del lugar, había una mesa donde había más botellas tiradas alrededor, pero lo que parecía que era el mantel, estaba tirada y también se miraba… ¿Un bulto? Fue cuando capto y su mirada expresaba furia y sus puños los apretaba muy fuerte. Se acercó y cuando estaba mirando aquel "bulto", arrugo el ceño, levanto la tela y lo que vio la asombro tanto como también la cabreo. Nunca pensó ver esto alguna vez en su vida. Sabia quien estaba debajo de aquella tela blanca, pero nunca así. Raiko estaba dormido abrazando una botella grande de color azul que parecía ser una de vino blanco. Alzo la ceja, había pasado aproximadamente 21 años que no sentía lo que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Y quién fue el último? El hombre que le dio a ese pedazo de idiota que tenía como hijo. Volvió a salir del dojo y regreso con una manguera de más de dos metros, ya la había abierto, solo esperaba que saliera el agua, cuando llego el momento salió una gran cantidad de agua despertando al joven y levantándose abruptamente con la botella que seguía abrazando. Estaba asustado y miraba por todos lados hasta que dio con la mirada de su madre que estaba de brazos cruzados y con una cara furiosa. Solo había algo que podía hacer.

—Hola… ma…má. —Hablo con una gran sonrisa y una voz chistosa como la de un hombre borracho.

—¡No te hagas el borracho porque no lo estas! —Contesto Akane sabiendo que su hijo fingía estar borracho.

El chico solo gruño.

—¡No me gruñas! —Exclamo Akane pegándole en la boca.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó por el golpe. —¡No es lo que piensas!

El celular de ambos sonó, los dos revisaron y Raiko se puso nervioso. Vio a su madre y levanto la mirada poniendo una cara dura y rechinando los dientes. Lo que más le enojo a Raiko es que quien subió las fotos había sido Emi. Claro con el #TeDijeQueMeVengaria

—¿En serio no es lo que pienso? —Pregunto Akane con una voz seria y maligna. —¿Sabes que es lo que pensaba? ¡Qué hiciste una fiesta! — Gruño. — ¡Y vaya que fiesta hiciste! Aquí te veo tomando, brincando, riendo con todos los hijos de mis "Esclavos" —Dijo refiriéndose al personal.

—¡Me dijiste que íbamos a cenar juntos! ¡No viniste! — Reclamo el chico. —¿Qué quería que hiciera con la comida? —Se justificó.

—#TeCastigarePorUnMes—Contesto haciendo la seña del Hashtag y caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Qué tan especial tiene los hashtags? —Pregunto Raiko como queja. —¡Además en ti se oye desagradable por tu edad! ¡Estas vieja! —Raiko se mordió la lengua y se tapó la boca. No pensó lo que dijo y sabía que le iría muy mal.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y un aura negra se esparcía alrededor de su cuerpo. A pesar de que el decadente conserva su juventud y aun parezca una mujer de 20 años, eso no quería decir que no le molestara que le dijeran "Vieja"

Sabía que estaba perdido, era lo peor que pudo haberle dicho. Akane lo miro con una mirada siniestra y después sonrió malvadamente y eso dedujo que ella ya tenía planeado el peor castigo que jamás había recibido.

* * *

Emi bajaba por las escaleras de su casa para poder desayunar, fue a la cocina a prepararse un cereal, ya que no tenía mucha hambre por el dolor de estómago que tenía por haber bebido tanto, aunque había cumplido su propósito de vengarse de su primo que bien se lo merecía. Solo esperaba saber que castigo le daría su tía, el solo pensar en eso, hacía que se pusiera feliz y dejara de lado su dolor de estómago. Escucho la puerta y supo de quien había sido. Shun llegaba con los brazos colgados y llego hasta el sillón en donde cayó. Emi fue a la sala con el plato de cereal en la mano. No pudo evitar reírse, lo había extrañado, aunque vio su cara estos dos años, sabía que no era con el que había crecido. Dejo el plato en la mesa que estaba de lado del sillón y toco su hombro para despertarlo y él brinco del susto. Shun no había cambiado nada en absoluto, aun se miraba joven de más o menos 25 años. Cuando vio a su hija las energías volvieron y corrió a abrazarla. No la miraba desde hace mucho tiempo que para él había sido una eternidad. De igual forma fue para Emi que le correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hija! ¡Te extrañe tanto! —Lloraba a mares mientras la seguía abrazando. Tenía su mejilla pegada a la de ella.

—¡Yo también! —Respondió Emi llena de felicidad.

Shun solo hacia puchero y la volvía abrazar con más lágrimas.

—Papa... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Pregunto seria.

Shun se detuvo y puso los ojos en blanco. La miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡No me digas que estas embarazada! —Grito Asustado. —¡Es muy común en estos días!

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —Respondió de la misma manera.

—Entonces estaré encantado de escucharte. —Sonrió Shun más tranquilo.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y tomaban una taza de café por lo desvelados y cansados que estaban ambos.

—Supe que Raiko hizo una fiesta. — Comento Shun. —Vi que publicaste las fotos. Pobre de él le ira muy mal. —Dijo sintiendo lastima por su sobrino.

—¿Cómo era el papá de Raiko? —Pregunto queriendo ir al punto.

Esa pregunta desencajo un poco a Shun.

—¿Por qué el interés en saber de una persona que no conociste?

—¡Curiosidad! —Contesto Emi.

—Bueno, yo conocí muy poco a Ranma, pero pude notar que era un chico que jamás se rendía. —Empezó a relatar. —No importaba las veces que Akane no quería estar con él, siempre regresaba y lo intentaba nuevamente.

—¿Mi tía no lo quería?

—Ella dice que no porque le robo a su hija, pero es más que claro que aún lo ama. —Respondió agitando la taza.

—Pero, ¿Él era una persona mala? —Pregunto Emi.

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió una voz femenina.

Nabiki venía en pijama y bostezaba mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposo y le quitaba el café. Ella no quiso perder la oportunidad de poder conservar su juventud, por lo que estuvo cerca del decadente. Además de que no quería desencajar con su esposo y su hija.

—Ranma siempre se metía en problemas. —Decía Nabiki. —Siempre me desquitaba con él porque me encantaba molestarlo con que estaba enamorado de mi hermana y él siempre lo negaba ofendiéndola y sabes cómo es tu tía. —Sonreía. —Pero era un hombre con carácter, entregado a su arte, protegía a quienes más quería y Akane era su punto débil y si alguien le tocaba un solo pelo, lo aniquilaba.

—A pesar de que Akane siempre le habla bien de él ante Raiko, no puede convencerlo para que lo mire de la misma manera que nosotros. —Interrumpió Shun. —Me imagino que es por eso que me lo preguntaste ¿No? —Pregunto viendo a su hija.

—Si. —Suspiro Emi.

—Raiko tiene mucho de Akane…—Dijo Nabiki dejando la taza en la mesa. —Pero la actitud que toma es la misma que tenía Ranma cuando Akane desapareció.

—Él lo odia porque se llevó a mi prima. —Explico Emi bajando la mirada.

—Akane nunca se va a rendir hasta que aparezca. —Dijo Shun. —Aunque cada vez se nos hace más difícil.

Emi tenía ganas de decirles que ya la habían encontrado, pero no podía. Aunque, si lo que estaba pensando Raiko es lo que ella piensa, lo haría porque no le gustaría el posible final que tendría. Sonó su teléfono y contesto. De repente su cara cambio a una de espanto y rápidamente colgó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Shun.

—Mi tía Akane quiere hablar conmigo. —Respondió con una voz ahogada. —Estoy segura que me regañara por el desastre en el dojo.

—Eso es lo que más le enoja a Akane, Emi. —Comento Nabiki. —Para mi hermana el dojo es un lugar sagrado porque le recuerda a tu abuelo y sobre todo a Ranma, aunque ella niegue todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

Emi se puso de pie y salió para ir a casa de su tía y su primo.

* * *

Akane estaba en el jardín enfrente de todos los que estuvieron en la fiesta, o más bien, los descendientes. Su mirada era de furia, tenía los brazos cruzados y movía su pie como una manera de saber que estaba desesperada. Emi llego y fue hasta el frente en donde estaba Maru. Emi se había sorprendido de que todos estuvieran ahí. Algunos con bostezos, otros con dolor de cabeza por lo que habían tomado y también asustados.

—Emi te estaba esperando. —Hablo Akane viendo a su sobrina.

—Tía, me da gusto volverte a ver. —Sonrió Emi queriendo quitar la fuerte tensión del lugar. Además de que el día estaba nublado y hasta parecía que en cualquier momento habría neblina.

Akane solo la miro feo y ella entendió el punto.

—Bueno ya que están todos debo de decirles que estoy muy molesta por lo que hicieron. —Hablo en voz alta. —Me pregunto ¿Qué harán sus padres cuando les digan lo que hicieron anoche?

Todos empezaron a quejarse y hablar al mismo tiempo suplicando que no lo hicieran.

—¡Silencio! —Grito Akane y todos se callaron. — Aunque puedo hacerles una excepción y no hablar con sus padres y guardar esto en un secreto.

Todos gritaron de alegría.

—¡Pero eso no quiere decir que se salvaran de limpiar mi dojo! —Advirtió Akane lo que provoco que los chicos se desanimaran. —Pero puedo salvarlos de sus padres. —Explico Akane. —Solo si me ayudan con algo. —Akane arrastro un gran bote en donde saco un globo que estaba lleno de una sustancia liquida.

—Solo por curiosidad…—Interrumpió Emi. —¿Qué hay dentro de los globos?

—Pintura de muchos colores. —Sonrió Akane.

Emi comenzó a reírse, después se detuvo.

—Creo que ya sé a dónde va esto. —Susurro Emi con una voz ahogada y evitando la mirada su tía.

Llegaron al dojo y todos los descendientes quedaron con los ojos en blanco y sintieron como un rayo caía a un lado por lo que miraban enfrente de ellos. Raiko estaba amarrado de las manos con las cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas que estaban juntas en la parte de arriba de la puerta del dojo. Su cuerpo colgaba estando a un metro del piso y lloraba desesperadamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar en si ayudar a Raiko para buscar y derrotar a ese hombre. —Comento en un susurro uno de los chicos sin dejar de verlo.

—Pobrecito, esto es lo que ha sufrido. —Espeto Kaede.

—Me da gusto no ser hijo de esa mujer. —Comento otro chico.

—Como les dije…—Empezó hablar Akane. —Se pueden salvar de sus padres si me ayudan en algo. —Dijo arrastrando el bote en medio de ellos. —¡Le lanzaran todos estos globos de pintura!

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos.

—Pero, hay una recompensa. —Dijo Akane caminando recta y alrededor de ellos. —Hay un globo que no tiene pintura, tiene engrudo. —Sonrió Akane. —Y el que le toque lanzarlo, se salvara de limpiar el dojo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¡Yo! —Levanto la mano Emi. —Un consejo, hay que poner periódico alrededor para no manchar la suela, porque como nos va tocar limpiar…

—¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso? —Grito Kaede. —¡No vez que tu primo está amarrado!

—¡Perfecto Emi! ¡Buena idea! —Exclamo Akane ignorando a Kaede.

—Yo iré por ellos. —Se ofreció Maru, pero se acercó al bote y escarbo hasta encontrar un globo de color azul y se lo lanzo a Raiko. Todos gritaron de terror y ese era el globo que tenía el engrudo que empezó a escurrirle por toda su camisa. —Perdón Raiko, pero me quería salvar de limpiar. —Sonrió Maru y salió del dojo.

—Siempre está feliz, pero debe de ser un demonio por dentro. —Comento en un susurro un chico a Kaede que esta solo se le escurría una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¡Eres una maniaca! ¡Una desquiciada! ¡Agresiva! —Exploto Raiko. —¡No me cabe aun en mi cabeza como mi padre se enamoró de ti! ¡Si es que en verdad te amo! ¡No por nada se iba con sus otras prometidas! ¡Tú no tienes nada de feminidad! ¡No sabes cocinar! ¡No eres nada delicada! ¡No eres linda! ¡¿Qué hombre se hubiera casado contigo?!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y pudieron observar el semblante de Akane. Estaba pasmada, su propio hijo le dijo lo mismo que le decía y repetía todos los días Ranma. Cada palabra se repetía en su mente e imágenes de Ranma despreciándola volvían y ese miedo, esa inseguridad que tuvo en su adolescencia le afectaba y ahora más que venía de su hijo.

Emi ya había escuchado eso en alguna platica que escucho de su madre con su tía hace años. ¿Por qué su mamá le dijo que Ranma era una buena persona? Siempre desprecio a su tía, por eso ella no quería volver con él. Siempre la trato mal y una mujer no podía estar con un hombre de esa manera. No sabía la verdadera razón de lo sucedió entre ellos, pero eso era maltrato, nunca debió tratarla así. Ahora su hijo pagaba las consecuencias, Raiko era igual o peor que él. ¿Entonces? Ya no entendía nada. ¿Quién era malo?

—Sabes…—Hablo Akane con una voz ahogada. — Me dijiste las mismas palabras que me decía tu padre. —Se dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo. —Me da gusto haber estado de espalda para no haber visto tu cara, porque la hubiera odiado más. —Esas palabras hicieron que todos agrandaran sus ojos, sobre todo a Raiko. — Nunca hubiera deseado haber tenido un hijo con Ranma y lo que menos quería es que mi hijo se pareciera a él. —Dijo con mucho desprecio y salió del dojo a paso veloz y fue cuando ella soltó lágrimas. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a su hijo? Como cuando tenía 16 años, no midió sus palabras ¿Y se quejaba de Ranma? ¡Por favor! A todos contagió su gran boca, incluso a ella.

Todos habían visto como Akane salió y luego voltearon a ver a Raiko. Su cara era de espanto, sus ojos no parpadeaban, estaba pálido y su boca estaba entreabierta. ¿Qué había hecho? La furia que sintió se lo reprocho a su madre cuando en verdad no era cierto. Pero lo que no sabía es que su padre se lo decía. Se odio aún más, no por el hecho de que cada vez sacaba algo de su padre, sino porque la hirió. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin darse cuenta.

Emi también quería llorar del coraje, fue cuando entendió que debían darse prisa, no había tiempo, ahora iba a prometer que iba a cambiar su futuro. Salto y rompió la cuerda dejando caer a Raiko. No por eso había querido también practicar artes marciales. Levanto a su primo y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y cuello. Veía que no podía caminar, no quería hacerlo, su cara era cabizbaja.

—Sabía que algo así pasaría, por eso Maru se adelantó. —Anuncio Emi. —¡Hay que irnos! ¡Hoy viajaremos al pasado y cambiaremos todo esto! —Dijo decidida.

* * *

Akane estaba en la habitación que era de Ranma, en sus manos tenía una foto de sus hijos cuando tenían cinco años. Fue la última que le tomo Nabiki antes de que Nanami desparecieran. No pudo aprovechar a sus hijos y estaba arrepentida. Abrazaba la foto mientras lloraba. No quería echarle más la culpa a Ranma porque esta vez no la tenía. Era ella, pero siempre lo evadía. Por su culpa perdió a su hija, y ahora también a su hijo porque no la perdonaría de lo que le dijo. _¡Fui una estúpida!_ Sin tan solo le hubiera dicho a Ranma que también tenía un hijo, puede que también se lo hubiera llevado y no habría tenido que sufrir con ella. Lo único que él quería era estar con su hermana, por algo no le encontraba, ella no tenía derecho de volverla a ver. _¿Se acordará de mí?_ Si así hubiera sido ya la habría buscado y a su hermano. Pero, ¿Si no? Pero él hubiera no existe. Si tuviera que regresar el tiempo, habría dejado que Ranma se quedara con ella para no tener que sentir esta soledad. Pero, también porque aun lo seguía amando, si no se acercó a otro hombre era porque sabía que nunca lo olvidaría. Con los años, su hijo crecía y cada vez se parecía más a su padre. Para ella era una tortura, por eso lo alejaba a pesar de que no quería. Una vez le dijo que, si tal vez hubiera invitado a Nanami a jugar con sus primos, no se la hubiera llevado y seguiría aquí. En un suspiro su hijo dijo, " _Daria lo que fuera por encontrarla sin importar en que mundo, tiempo o dimensión este"_ Esas palabras la hizo reaccionar, dejo la foto y fue al armario donde se supone estaba la espada, _lo sabía_ … No estaba.

Le vio la cara todo este tiempo, él ya lo había estado planeando. Nunca se había interesado en las artes marciales y le resultó extraño que le pidiera que le hablara al maestro Happosai para que lo entrenara y también a Emi y Maru, incluso le dio la idea de que el futuro personal de los decadentes aprendiera. A pesar de que le sorprendió el interés estaba emocionada, pero ahora lo entendía, era una trampa y eso sucedió hace dos años. Todo este tiempo lo estuvo planeando. Salió corriendo al dojo y no había nadie. Saco su radio, sabia a donde irían.

—¡Shun! ¡Es una emergencia! Raiko, Emi, Maru y todos los hijos del personal se robaron la espada, ¡Tenemos que detenerlos! —Grito Akane desesperada.

Cerca de ahí, los chicos corrían hacia el parque donde sabía que por la hora no iba a ver nadie, era el lugar perfecto para desaparecer. Maru tenía el maletín, tomo la mano de Emi y ella la de Raiko y así todos hicieron una cadena.

—¡Oigan! ¡Pero no traemos nada! ¡No nos preparamos! —Grito una de las chicas.

—¡No importa! —Contesto Emi. —Se dónde podemos conseguir lo que necesitamos. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Se escucharon las sirenas, las conocían también, las patrullas venían en su dirección.

—¡Ya vienen por nosotros! —Grito asustado uno de los chicos.

—¡Hay que hacer el ritual de una vez! —Ordeno Raiko.

Maru saco la espada y se la dio a Raiko. Todos se agarraban de los hombros y Raiko dijo las palabras.

—Decadente, deseamos ir al 13 de julio de 1993, la época donde estuvieron Emi y Maru durante dos años. —Deseo Raiko.

Akane y los demás llegaron al lugar y fue cuando vieron la luz, salieron corriendo a donde se encontraba ese resplandor.

Raiko tenía las dos manos en empuñadura y la punta de la hoja tocando el césped. Su mirada era de furia, pero seguro de lo que iba hacer. Todos desparecieron cuando llegaron los decadentes. Akane sentía furia, tenía que idear un plan, si él iba podría causar una catástrofe y peligrar su existencia y todo por querer recuperar a su hermana y…

—¡Por dios! Si encuentra a su hermana y también a Ranma…—Decía asustada y con la mirada perdida. —Fue por eso… quiere matarlo. —Agrando sus ojos y se puso pálida. —Necesito averiguar a donde se fue.

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos a todos! Y si, ha vuelto esta historia :D No sé por que pero me siento nerviosa como si esta fuera la primera vez que publico este fic, solo diré eso XD pero bueno. Como prometí, dije finales de mayo o principio de junio y cumplí, no del todo porque tuve un momento de bloqueo y lo que quería escribir se fue o más bien no sabía cómo escribirlo, fue por eso que decidí publicar otra historia para salir de mi zona de conford, pero como también me quito tiempo y aquí explicare lo que tuve que decidir con este capítulo:**_

 _ **Había dicho que sería Two-Shot, pero al final salieron como 40 páginas en el primer capítulo y 65 páginas en el segundo. Muy largo lo se… O.O y como me retrasé, tuve que decidir córtalas en cuatro capítulos y después el quinto capítulo empieza la historia en donde termina la primera temporada. No lo tomen como queja, solo quería comentarlo. XD**_

 _ **Pero volviendo a este capítulo. Mientras escribía la primera temporada, hubo muchas cosas que hubiera cambiado, pero tomándolo desde otra perspectiva menos le hubieran entendido. Entonces ¿Recuerdan cuando Izanami dijo que esa otra historia en donde se enfrentaba a los descendientes la dejo cansada? Pues esto sucede antes de que Izanami llegara al futuro en el último capítulo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Con solo un cambio, aunque sea chiquito, en este caso que Izanami hubiera detenido a Ranma de que golpeara a Akane puede cambiar radicalmente la historia.**_

 _ **Como se llamaba Los descendientes, en si ellos no tuvieron mucha participación en la primera parte, ahora si la tendrán, bueno casi, pero hicieron acto de aparición XD**_

 _ **A pesar de todo me da gusto regresar con esta historia, n.n Dejen sus reviews, en serio me animan mucho :D Díganme que les gusto (Que haya regresado la historia) que no les gusto (Ay esa Akane me molesto XD) también si se rieron en alguna parte (Cuando Emi y Maru salen llenos de basura XD)**_

 _ **Les mando saludos y el próximo capítulo lo subiere el próximo viernes, si, aunque se quejen será un capítulo a la semana, es por el bien de mi salud mental XD NOTA DE ULTIMA HORA: Al momento de subir este capítulo a la pagina tuve problemas porque no me leía el formato, si en caso no llegara a publicarlo ese día, es por eso.**_


	27. Intermedio Parte 2

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 ** _Sinopsis: Comenzaremos con un prólogo un tanto diferente, Antes de llegar al futuro con sus padres y hermano sucedió algo que la puso en aprietos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Izanami hubiera detenido a su padre de golpear a Akane? Una nueva oportunidad para cambiar el transcurso de la historia y ahora ¿Quién es el enemigo?_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 0.2 (Prologo)**_

Todos cayeron en ese mismo lugar, solo que en el año de 1993 a las 8 de la mañana. Todos se levantaron adoloridos. Raiko tenía aun la espada en la mano y se pasaba la mano por la espalda. Cuando se enderezo miro a Emi y Maru.

—¿Estamos en la época correcta? —Pregunto Raiko.

Miro a ver los alrededores.

—Creo que sí. —Contesto Emi.

—¡Esta es la época! —Exclamo Maru.

—¿Cómo lo puedes saber? —Pregunto Kaede.

Maru se agacho y agarro una goma de mascar.

—Aquí está la goma de mascar que Izanami le lanzo a Emi a su cabello. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Emi indignada.

—No te preocupes, no le atino al tirarla y por eso quedo pegada en el suelo. —Contesto amablemente.

—¿Quién es Izanami? —Pregunto Raiko.

—¡Tu hermana! —Contesto Emi como un regaño. —¿No me estabas poniendo atención cuando te platicaba la historia?

—Deje de escucharte cuando me percate que tenías algo en los dientes. —Espeto entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Grito Emi indignada.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Pregunto un chico.

—¡Buscar a mi hermana! —Contesto Raiko. —Pero, también quiero buscar a mi padre. —Esto lo dijo seriamente y arrugando el ceño.

—Si Nanami se quedó aquí, después de escapar lo más probable es que fue con sus padres y Akane de esta época. —Pensaba Kaede.

—No lo creo. —Interrumpió Emi. —Conocimos muy bien a Izanami, mis padres, mis tíos y la generala la corrieron. Es imposible que regresara con ellos.

—¡Espera! —Hablo un de los chicos. —¿Akane aún no es la jefa aquí?

—No. —Contesto Emi. —Es una empleada más.

Los chicos pusieron una cara de maldad pura.

—Se lo que piensan. —Dijo Raiko viéndolos. —Y de una vez les digo que no pelearemos con ella.

Todos suspiraron de decepción.

—Si no es necesario. —Declaro Raiko bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunto Emi poniendo su dedo en su barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

Raiko no quiso responder, estaba molesto con su madre, pero sabía que esta Akane no tenía la culpa. Quito el dedo de su prima de su cara.

—Supe que Akane regresaría a casa, con Ranma Saotome después de lo sucedido con Izanami. —Comento Maru.

Raiko vio a Maru.

—Entonces no me arriesgare. —Dijo Raiko. —Uno de ustedes averigüen si mi madre está en el dojo con él. —Vio a uno de los muchachos. —Si es así, no interrumpiremos eso para no afectar nuestra existencia. — Dijo refiriéndose a él e Izanami. —Entonces nuestro único objetivo será mi hermana y mi padre.

—Hay que tomar en cuenta algo…—Interrumpio Emi. —Izanami no será fácil de derrotar, Raiko y si aparecemos en modo de ataque, no dudará en pedir ayuda a Akane. Ella la quiere mucho.

—Entonces nos prepararemos. —Anuncio Raiko. —Si no está con mis tíos y mi madre ¿a dónde más iría?

Emi y Maru se quedaron pensando hasta que Maru se le ocurrió un posible lugar.

—El prostíbulo de Miki. —Dedujo Maru.

—Es un buen lugar para esconderse. —Dijo Emi.

—Tendremos que prepararnos entonces aún más. —Espeto Raiko. —El entrenamiento con Happosai no será suficiente.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Kaede.

—Resulta ser que ese lugar está protegido por Satsuki, que es una gran ninja y tiene otro ejercito de mujeres a su mando.

—Con eso no será necesario que Izanami pidiera ayuda a Akane y a los decadentes. —Explico Emi. —Ahora doy más que si este ahí, la pensó muy bien.

—Tres meses. —Declaro Raiko. —No me arriesgare mi existencia, será tiempo suficiente para que mi madre este con mi padre. A lo que me dicen, dudo mucho que mi hermana le pidiera ayuda. —Vio a todos. —Entrenaremos durante tres meses para enfrentar a mi hermana, con esto. —Raiko saco el libro con las técnicas de la familia Saotome. —Aquí viene todo lo que necesitamos para pelear contra ella.

* * *

—¿Quieres eso? —Pregunto Satsuki.

Izanami, Miki y ella desayunaban en el cuarto donde estaba dormido Ranma del futuro. Pusieron una tela en medio de la cama donde estaba acostado. Izanami tomaba café porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la inquietud tan extraña que tenía.

—Si. —Afirmo Izanami. —Siempre me ha dado curiosidad las técnicas ninja y tú eres la mejor que conozco.

—Tu papá también entreno con ella. —Declaro Miki.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto Izanami asombrada.

—Es cliente frecuente. —Comento Satsuki dándole un sorbo al café.

—No me sorprende. —Gruño Izanami dándole una mirada fea a su padre.

—Solo pide estar conmigo o Miki. —Explico Satsuki. —Y antes de que te alteres solo soy dama de compañía y lo sabes.

Izanami le dio una mirada fulminante a Miki porque sabía que ella no.

—Solo soy dama de compañía con él. —Espeto Miki. —Aunque a veces se quedaba dormido en el cuarto, aunque claro borracho. Además siempre me hablaba de ti, aunque nunca me dijo que se trataba de su hija. Supongo que hablaba conmigo porque tal vez le recordaba a su hija.

Izanami no sabía que decir ante eso, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago que mejor dejo el plato. Su mirada era triste y miro a su padre que dormía con tranquilidad.

—Ni siquiera nos parecemos. —Contesto Izanami un poco molesta.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué desayunamos encima del cuerpo de Ranma? —Pregunto Satsuki.

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Ranma.

—Porque quería que también estuviera en el desayuno. —Sonrio Izanami.

Las chicas aceptaron su respuesta y siguieron conversando.

* * *

Emi pudo conseguir un lugar donde refugiarse y además de que había un lugar en donde podían entrenar. Era un sitio en donde había un gran campo de tierra y en los lados había arboles formando un gran cuadrado.

Todos estaban formados en línea, seis filas de 10 personas. Raiko caminaba enfrente de ellos. Todos tenían sus uniformes de combate, con una espada de madera en las manos y estaban preparados para iniciar.

—Solo tenemos tres meses por lo que será un entrenamiento duro. —Explico Raiko. — Así que…

— _Hoy la lucha empieza…_ —Empezó a cantar uno de los chicos utilizando su espada. — _Esa es la misión…_

A Raiko se le salía una vena por la sien.

— _¡Vencer! Debemos ser cauteloso en los torrentes…_ —Siguió cantando sin percatarse de que Raiko se acercaba a él. — _¡Vencer! Y con la fuerza de un gran timón. ¡Ven…!_ —Se detuvo de espanto cuando vio el rostro de Raiko enfrente de él. —Pensé que sería buena idea cantar esa canción, como en la película de Mulan. —Sonrió mostrando los dientes. —¿Recuerdas esa escena donde el ejército comenzaban su entrenamiento?

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! —Exclamo Raiko molesto.

—No seas aguafiestas, Tendo. —Hablo otro de los chicos. —Así te pareces a tu madre.

Raiko alzo una ceja y luego suspiro.

—Solo la cantaremos una vez en Acapella y también porque era la película favorita de mi hermana. —Acepto Raiko causando la alegría de todos.

—Tengo el instrumental. —Anuncio Maru sacando su celular.

—¡Bien! Entonces serán dos veces. —Dijo Raiko poniéndose en posición.

* * *

— _¡Vencer! Y con la fuerza de un gran timón. ¡Vencer! Como un fuego ardiente._ —Cantaba desafinada Izanami en el salón de entrenamiento de Satsuki con los kunais en las manos. — _Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

—¿Por qué cantas? —Pregunto Satsuki.

—¡No lo sé! —Respondió Izanami encogiéndose de hombros. —La verdad no sé dónde saque esa canción. ¿Podemos empezar? —Sonrió Izanami.

* * *

Emi compraba varias botellas de sake, más unas botanas ya que había sido varios días de entrenamiento. Cuando llego a la caja para pagar, le llamo la atención el chico que estaba en la caja de a un lado. Se sorprendió al verlo, por un momento pensó que era Raiko, pero ¿Con el cabello negro y trenza? Fue cuando comprendió se trataba del padre de él, Ranma Saotome.

Ranma había ido a la tienda a comprar palomitas y algunas cosas que faltaban en casa como leche y pan. Se miraba muy feliz desde el punto de vista de Emi, pero no sabía si se trataba del Ranma de esta época o el que buscaban. Ranma vio de lado contrario de Emi y observaba una caja pequeña de chocolates y sonrió al tomarla.

—Estoy seguro que Akane le gustara que le lleve chocolates. —Susurro Ranma con una sonrisa pensando en consentirla esta noche. Verían una película en casa y aprovechando que no había nadie tal vez pasaba algo más. Ranma sintió que alguien lo observaba y cuando volteo de lado izquierdo, rápidamente Emi volteo del otro lado.

Sudaba de los nervios. Ranma no le tomo mucha importancia y dejo de mirarla. Lo miro de reojo y vio que también le entregaba una bolsita pequeña y no evito sonrojarse, con menos razón lo mirara nuevamente, por hoy era más que suficiente.

Después de pagar, Emi salió apresurada. Pero de algo estaba segura, Ranma y Akane de esta época estaban juntos y sonrió ante ese acontecimiento. Raiko no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses de arduo entrenamiento por parte de los gemelos. Raiko ya se encontraba listo al igual que todos. Era de noche y estaban alrededor de una fogata, mañana en la noche seria el gran día. Raiko tenía una caja de cartón y causaba curiosidad en todos ellos.

—¿Qué tienes en la caja Raiko? —Pregunto Emi.

—Son nuestros uniformes. —Respondió Raiko.

—No sabía que íbamos usar uniformes. —Comento Kaede.

—No te preocupes es un uniforme sencillo… De hecho…—Raiko saco dos prendas. —Los hombres usaran camisas chinas color negro con detalles rojos y las mujeres vestido chino con las mismas características de los demás. Zapatillas negras iguales al de los hombres y una máscara para que sus identidades no sean descubiertas. —Explico Raiko con una en la mano que era parecida a la que había usado su padre, pero en negra, aunque era algo que desconocía. —Y no vayan a quejarse porque fue lo único que pude conseguir y que combinara con el mío.

—¿Ósea que el tuyo será diferente al nuestro? —Pregunto uno de los chicos.

—Sí, será algo parecido al que usa mi madre, pero en negro y con una máscara del mismo color. —Respondió Raiko. —¿Dónde está Maru? —Pregunto Raiko viendo que no estaba el chico.

—¡Salió! —Respondió Emi tranquilamente.

—¡Oye! ¡Alguien lo puede reconocer! —Dijo molesto.

—No te preocupes, estos lugares están muy alejado de la ciudad. —Contesto para tranquilizar a su primo. — Fue a caminar, no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y lo sabes.

—Está bien. —Suspiro Raiko. —Entonces vayan a descansar, mañana será un día muy agitado.

—¡Si! —Gritaron todos.

Se levantaron para ir a las casas de acampar, pero Emi se detuvo un momento viendo si miraba a Maru. Esperaba que no se metiera en ningún problema.

* * *

—¡Izanami! —Hablo Miki.

La chica estaba en el cuarto donde aún seguía dormido Ranma, se había sentado a un lado de él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Parece que te encariñaste con él ¿No? —Sonrió Miki.

Izanami no evito sonrojarse.

—Eso no importa, además es mi padre ¿Qué esperabas? —Se justificó. —¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo un cliente y quiere que tú lo acompañes esta noche. —Contesto con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Izanami. —¡Oye yo no trabajo de eso!

—Eso mismo dije, pero te quiere a ti. —Dijo señalándola. —No te preocupe te daré el dinero y sé que lo necesitas.

Izanami solo se quedó e hizo una mueca.

—¡Solo acompañarlo y nada más! —Advirtió saliendo del cuarto.

Izanami pasaba por un pasillo vestida con un traje chino elegante y el cabello recogido con un detalle de una flor de sakura. Su cara era de molestia y rechinaba los dientes.

—¡Quita esa cara! —Ordeno Satsuki. —Debes de poner buena cara para el cliente.

—No entiendo porque me pidió a mí.

—Tal vez te vio a los alrededores y pensó que eras una de mis chicas. —Dijo Satsuki sin ninguna emoción. — Considéralo como una práctica para cuando debas relacionarte con hombres que no sea Shun y Usui.

—No necesito algo como eso, además todos los hombres son iguales.

—No todos los hombres son como piensas, tu padre jamás pidió otra chica que no fuera yo o Miki. —Vio de reojo a la chica. —¡Aquí es!

Izanami deslizo la puerta y Satsuki cerro. Izanami solo suspiro y miro a la persona. Entrecerró los ojos y como aun miraba el reflejo de ella le grito.

—¡Esta vez te equivocaste! —Después se dio cuenta de la situación e intento salir, pero Satsuki la tenía cerrada. Sabia de que se trataba el asunto así y por eso la dejo.

—¡Déjame salir! —Grito la chica. —¡Me mandaste al matadero!

Seguía quejándose hasta que alguien la agarro por la cintura y se la llevaba con una sonrisa hasta los cojines que improvisaban los asientos. La chica solo cruzo de brazos y estaba molesta. Maru aun la miraba con esa misma sonrisa que a veces odiaba la chica.

—Pensé que ya no estabas aquí. —Empezó hablar Izanami.

—Solo me fui por un día y regrese hace tres meses. —Contesto Maru.

—Seré clara, no me iré contigo. —Sentencio Izanami.

—Y yo también seré claro, no tendrás otra opción al menos que tu hermano mate a tu padre. —Confeso.

Izanami agrando los ojos, miro al chico que aun sonreía y trago saliva.

—Esta vez no venimos solos, Izanami. —Explico el chico. —También vienen los descendientes y vendrán atacarte mañana si te desiste de irte con nosotros. —Su cara cambio a una seria.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? —Pregunto porque no entendía la situación, además de que ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

—Raiko viene con el propósito de vengarse de él, por haberte arrebatado de su lado. Aun no damos con él, pero yo sé que se encuentra en este lugar.

Izanami agrando los ojos, ¡No podía permitirlo!

—Tranquila, solo yo lo sé y no le diré a nadie. —Sonrió Maru.

—¿Por qué?

—Raiko está cometiendo un gran error y todo porque discutió con mi tía Akane y llevo a un resentimiento aún más serio por tu padre. —Borro su sonrisa. —Si no digo nada es porque no quiero que Raiko cometa el peor error de su vida.

—¿Qué hay de los decadentes? —Pregunto Izanami.

—Los que son del pasado no se han percatado de nosotros y creo que de ti tampoco porque son totalmente ajeno de esta situación. —Contesto Maru. —Incluso Akane regreso con Ranma y nos consta porque los hemos vigilado de muy de cerca.

—Nunca pensé que este cambio me llevara a una situación aún peor. —Pensó Izanami.

—Otra cosa que debo de advertirte. —Interrumpió los pensamientos de Izanami. —Raiko trajo la espada que usaste cuando peleaste con Masaru.

—¡Rayos! —Maldijo Izanami. —Supongo que la usara conmigo ¿No?

Maru asintió.

—Si robo el otro decadente, los demás se darán cuenta. —Espeto poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Maru.

Maru vio el reloj y miro la hora, eso hizo que volviera a sonreír.

—Parece que ya son las doce de la noche por lo que exactamente tienes 24 horas para prepararte. —Anuncio Maru.

—¡Es muy poco tiempo! —Dijo desesperada.

—Eso también me recuerda que mi yo de esta época nacerá en dos horas más o menos. —Sonrió Maru.

—¡Que! —Exclamo Izanami asombrada. —¡Es imposible! Usui no estuvo con una mujer en este momento… ¿O sí? ¡Maldito desgraciado! —Gruño celosa.

Maru solo apretó los puños sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo que sucede es que él no es mi padre biológico. —Confeso Maru.

Izanami volteo abruptamente y se volvió acercar a Maru de rodillas hasta estar muy cerca de él.

—¿Es en serio? —Pregunto Izanami sorprendida.

Maru había hecho su cabeza un poco para atrás cuando Izanami se acercó de más a él.

—Solo que nadie sabe que yo lo sé. —Declaro Maru.

Izanami se alejó un poco de él y se sentó nuevamente para escucharlo.

—Lo supe cuando mi mamá murió. —Empezó a relatar.

—No sabía que tu mamá había muerto. —Espeto Izanami poniendo una mirada triste.

—Ella estaba enferma, además de que entre ella y mi papá jamás hubo algo. —Fue cuando dejo de sonreír. — Pero, mi mamá quería dejarle algo además de mí que fuera suyo y a la vez de él, por lo que a pesar de su enfermedad se embarazo, aunque eso adelantaría su muerte.

Izanami escuchaba atentamente.

—Eso fue cuando tenía cinco años, tu aun estabas viviendo con tu mamá y Raiko por lo que yo me quedaba con ustedes. —Siguió contando. —Yo escuche la verdad en una conversación con mi tía y mi tío Shun.

—Debiste haberlo tomado muy mal, más a esa edad.

—Si. —Afirmo. —Mi madre murió, pero a los pocos minutos mi hermana también.

Izanami se quedó sin habla.

—Cuando eso sucedió ya había sucedido tu desaparición y fue aun peor para mí. —Su mirada se tornó muy seria.

—¿Por qué? —Izanami sintió algo muy extraño al decir eso último.

—Porque los cuatro éramos inseparables, me refiero a ti, Raiko, Emi y yo. —Contesto.

—Lamento haberlo olvidado. —Se disculpó.

—Solo te pido que no digas nada a mi padre de esta época, ni a Raiko y Emi. —Le pido Maru volviendo su sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Sonrió Izanami.

Miki abrió abruptamente la puerta en compañía de Satsuki.

—Lamento interrumpir su noche romántica. —Hablo apresuradamente Miki.

—Miki…—Gruño Izanami.

—Ah se trataba del chico sonrisa, entonces lamento interrumpir su pelea. —Corrigió Miki.

—¡Te equivocaste en ambas! —Exclamo Izanami molesta. —¿Qué sucede?

—Fuimos al cuarto donde esta Ranma y ya no estaba. —Anuncio Satsuki.

—¡¿Qué?! —Izanami se levantó de su lugar al igual que Maru.

—Esto hace que las cosas se compliquen más. —Sonrió Maru.

—¿Y lo dices sonriendo? —Se quejó Izanami. —Que no entienden la situación, si le pegue a mi padre y lo deje en coma es porque peligraba Akane, e iría por ella.

—¡Entonces yo me encargare de eso! —Anuncio Maru. —Raiko no sospechara si le pido vigilar a Akane, así que en caso de algún problema yo te avisare. —Sonrió Maru.

—¡Te lo agradezco! —Exclamo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo para buscarlo, tal vez no había ido tan lejos. Miki la siguió y pensaba lo mismo que Izanami. Con esa herida y el hecho de que mucho tiempo no se movió, pueden tener ventaja para saber que podía estar cerca..

Satsuki miro a Maru y él estaba por salir de la habitación.

—Le agradezco haberme ayudado para poder hablar con ella. —Le agradeció a Satsuki con su típica sonrisa.

Satsuki se le quedo viendo un momento.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa. —Comento Satsuki. —Aunque es una lástima que sea una sonrisa falsa.

Ese comentario no hizo que dejara de sonreír.

—En esa sonrisa hay un dolor tan grande, algo que con el que solamente tú has arrastrado durante muchos años. —Explico viéndolo de reojo.

Maru se retiró sin contestarle a Satsuki.

—Si no dices lo que estas ocultando en tu corazón y dejas que te lo arrebaten no este llorando por el resto de tu vida porque tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar tu futuro. —Dio una última advertencia.

Maru se detuvo y desapareció su sonrisa tornando a una sombría, pero también a una triste.

* * *

 _ **24 horas después**_

—¿Estas preparada? —Pregunto Satsuki caminando a lado de Izanami y con su ejército de chicas atrás de ella.

—Si. —Afirmo decidida. —Ya me he enfrentado a él, solo que ahora será diferente porque viene con los descendientes que será un gusto conocer a esa bola de idiotas que tendré como mis esclavos.

—No sé por qué me sonaste como la generala. —Espeto Satsuki con una gota de sudor en su frente. —Incluso estas vestida como ella, pero en rojo y esa mascara que te estas poniendo es como la de tu padre, pero del mismo color… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ese traje? —Pregunto sobresaltada.

—Porque es un vestuario de héroe y yo soy la heroína de esta mini historia. —Explico la chica. —Tengo que lucirme… y evitar que me maten nuevamente.

Más adelante llegaba un grupo de jóvenes que venían vestidos de trajes chino y máscaras negras parecida a la de su líder… bueno a la del padre de Raiko y por ende al de Izanami. Raiko venia caminando recto como si se tratara de un sargento. A lado venían Maru y Emi y sentía nervios ya que pensaba que esto se podía poner feo.

—Por fin te veré hermanita…—Pensaba Raiko y justo en ese momento salto al techo al igual que lo hacia Izanami. —Espero que puedas entender la situación…

—Raiko…—Pensaba Izanami. —Espero hacerte entender de que él no es malo… al igual que tú, estuvo…

—Debes de saber qué por culpa de él nos separamos y estuve…

Fue cuando llegaron al techo y se miraron.

—Solo…—Pronunciaron ambos.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, mientras el aire de la noche soplaba su cabello, era tranquilidad hasta que Izanami pataleo el piso y exploto.

—¡Oh Mierda! —Grito Izanami. —Pido disculpas por la palabra… pero ¡Se supone que soy la heroína y él es el villano! —Dijo señalándolo. —¿Por qué vestimos iguales? Eso es algo ilógico en el concepto de una historia de "artes marciales" —Hizo las comillas con sus dedos. —Ok, de acuerdo…está bien. —Acepto Izanami. —Dejare que vistamos iguales, al fin y al cabo, no hay tiempo para que tú o yo nos cambiemos.

—Igual forma lo hacíamos de bebes. —Menciono Raiko.

—Continuemos entonces…—Dio por terminada el inconveniente.

Raiko no podía creer que estuviera enfrente de su hermana, a la que extraño y añoro durante todos estos años. No podía respirar, ni mover, ni siquiera hablar. No quería pelear con ella por lo que primero hablaría con ella y le pediría que regrese con él para poder estar juntos nuevamente. En su mente decía: _recupere a mi otra mitad_.

—Por fin estamos frente a frente, Nanami. —Hablo Raiko. —No sabes…—No podía hablar, su voz era quebrada porque quería llorar de la emoción de tener a su hermana enfrente de él—…Cuanto te extrañe.

—No quiero que me llames así. —Aclaro la chica con seriedad, pero con sentimiento por dentro porque no le gustaba verlo así, sentía en su corazón como estaba en esos momentos. —Mi nombre ahora es Izanami, así lo recuerdo y así será.

—¿Quiere decir que… no te acuerdas de mí? —Pregunto con miedo de que así sea.

—Sí y no. —Respondió. —Se quién eres, pero pocos momentos vividos contigo recuerdo de ti. —Explico poniendo triste a su hermano.

—Yo vengo para que…

—¿Me vaya contigo? —Termino Izanami. —Pero mi respuesta es no, hasta que encuentre a mi papá y me lo lleve al futuro para poder arreglar las cosas. —Explico su intención lo que provoco mucho enojo en Raiko.

—¡No lo voy a permitir! —Exclamo molesto. —Él hizo sufrir a mí y a mi mamá.

—Pero también ella hizo sufrir a mi papá y por eso se convirtió en lo que es. —Dijo Izanami. —Por eso estoy aquí y te recibo en lo que se convirtió en mi hogar en estos meses. Quiero que tu entiendas y me ayudes…

—¡No lo haré! —Sentencio Raiko causando asombro en Izanami. —Tu vendrás con nosotros y con eso me basta para regresar.

—¡No quiero! —Respondió Izanami. —Además eso de que tu apellido sea Tendo y no Saotome me tiene asombrada.

—¡No me importa! ¡No lo necesito!

—¡Pero yo sí! Se escucharía bien Izanami Saotome, ¿No te parece? —Provoco a su hermano.

Raiko no soporto y se lanzó a su hermana para atacarla, aunque eso era lo que no quería. Izanami lanzo una patada al igual que él y ambas piernas chocaron en medio del muslo de la parte baja, dando toda su fuerza, eso hizo que ambos pudieran saber cuál era el nivel del oponente. Izanami se sorprendió, aquella vez que habían peleado no tenía ese nivel, ¿Tanto se preparó? Izanami en un rápido movimiento brinco y se acercó a su rostro para darle un golpe, pero fue detenida su puño por la mano de Raiko dejándola en el aire. La tenia sostenida, sin embargo, estaba lo más quieta posible para no perder el equilibrio. Pensaba en que su hermano la lanzaría lejos de ahí, pero no creía que lastimara a su hermana ¿O sí? Lamentablemente no se equivocó y la lanzo a una pared haciendo grietas por la intensidad. Eso hizo que Satsuki y las demás chicas saltaran hasta donde estaba Raiko y los descendientes hicieron lo mismo.

Satsuki dio la orden al igual que Raiko y comenzaron a pelear. Izanami se acercó un poco desequilibrada, pero se encontraba bien, aunque molesta.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un bruto. —Comento Izanami a Raiko. —En eso si te pareces a Ranma, él siempre era un insensible con las mujeres y sobretodo con mamá.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo menciones! —Exclamo molesto agarrándola del brazo y acercándola a él. —Te quiero y no quiero que compliques más las cosas. —Le susurro muy cerca de su rostro.

—Los tendo y Saotome siempre peleaban, era un ritual de Ranma y Akane…—Espeto Izanami. —Y ahora la siguiente generación se repite, porque sus hijos están peleando para saber quién tiene la razón y quién no.

—Parece que no entenderás.

—Y tú tampoco…—Le respondió de la misma manera.

Izanami y Raiko se lanzaron un puñetazo en su rostro y ambos cayeron. No querían pelear, esa era la verdad, pero no podía terminar las cosas así. Ambos se movieron rápido con sus manos y se arrastraron para enredar sus piernas y hacer fuerza, pero lo que ellos querían era levantarse, pero arrastrando al otro, pero al final no funciono el movimiento porque ambos pudieron ponerse de pie. Raiko corrió y agarro a su hermana de la cintura y la puso en su hombro, no iba a seguir peleando con ella por lo que harían la retirada y se la llevaría al futuro. Sin embargo, no conto con un golpe bajo de parte de ella en sus extremidades lo que hizo que la soltara y lo golpeara de una patada en el estómago, pero él agarro su muñeca y se la llevo con él hasta chocar con otro edificio y caer al suelo con Raiko encima de él. Izanami le dio un codazo en la barbilla para quitarlo de encima haciéndolo a un lado.

Después de unos momentos él se puso de pie y no le quedo de otra que sacar la espada.

—Intenta acercarte y hago que la espada cumpla el deseo de llevarnos a todos a casa. —Advirtió Raiko.

—¡Esa no es mi casa! —Sentencio Izanami.

—¡No seas idiota! —Le recrimino su hermano con furia.

—No tratas a las mujeres con delicadeza ni siquiera a tu propia hermana ¿No? —Izanami saco dos kunai cuando vio que dos chicos se acercaban atrás de ella para retenerla. Se dio la vuelta y les lanzo cuatro sacando mágicamente las otras dos y rozaron sus hombros y muslos, deteniéndolos por un momento. Corrió y le dio una patada a uno por el cuello haciendo que su cabeza pegara con la de su compañero dejándolos en el suelo.

Raiko aprovecho y la agarro por debajo de sus brazos y enrollar su brazo hacia sus hombros. Izanami salto soltándose de su hermano y antes de que sus cabezas pegaran saco dos kunai hacia las orillas de la tela donde estaba sus hombros y los clavo al suelo. Ella giro para que en lugar de caer de cabeza le diera con su pie derecho en su estómago haciendo que el chico escupiera sangre por la gran fuerza y peso de su hermana mayor. Izanami se quedó encima de él un momento sin importarle que no dejara respirar a su hermano. Ella se quitó y corrió por la espada y la tomo alejándose de él hasta salir del callejón, pero estaba rodeada por todos los descendientes. Izanami miro hacia donde estaba las chicas y habían sido derrotadas.

—Bueno, después de todos ustedes son más. —Susurro Izanami. Sintió la presencia de su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la máscara.

—Hay una técnica en la que pude perfeccionar en este tiempo, Nanami. —Hablo Raiko. —Y es una de las que más usaba papá. Todos pudimos perfeccionarla. —Se quitó la máscara para mostrar su sonrisa que para Izanami era una total burla.

Todos corrieron hacia ella y gritaron.

—¡Y es la técnica del dragón volador!

Izanami agrando los ojos, vio una gran ráfaga que la envolvía y después de eso vio todo negro.

* * *

Akane despertó sobresaltada con una mano en su corazón. Eran la una de la mañana según su reloj, pero seguía inquieta a pesar de no recordar de haber tenido pesadilla. Tenía un presentimiento malo, no sabía porque en su mente vino Izanami. ¿Acaso será alguna señal de que le había sucedido algo a su hija? Se levantó y salió de su cuarto para tomar aire. Estos tres meses había hecho lo posible por parecerse a la Akane de antes ante Ranma, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo se le hacía difícil y además de que aún se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Izanami. No era por haberla cambiado por su libertad, había sido por su bien y el suyo. ¿No es lo que hace una madre para que su hija este a salvo? Había llegado a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche con el pensamiento de que su hija estaba en peligro. No entendía porque tenía miedo, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder y que iba a interrumpir su paz con Ranma y sus hermanas.

Apretó el vaso vacío tan fuerte hasta romperlo. Lagrimas salía de sus ojos, pero no por el dolor de haberse cortado. La extrañaba y mucho, no era solamente sustituirla por la Izanami que tendría en un futuro, la amaría de eso no había duda, pero para ella serán dos personas diferentes.

Ranma había terminado su entrenamiento y quiso ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua antes de ir a dormir, pero escucho ruido en la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Akane, estaba llorando fue cuando vio vidrios en el suelo y su mano sangrar. Corrió rápido hacia ella a revisar su mano. Nunca pudo imaginar que ella se había vuelto así, últimamente la había visto muy sensible, dándose cuenta que de vez en cuando se puede comportar como una mujer.

—Si serás tonta. —Hablo Ranma tomando su mano para llevarla al fregadero en donde le limpio la sangre con suma delicadeza.

Ranma esperaba que ella le respondiera con alguna ofensa, pero se sorprendió de que no fuera así. La miro y su mirada era triste y no dejaba de llorar. ¿Tanto le había dolido? Prosiguió a curarla limpiando la herida y poniéndole una venda. Ranma se fue a bañar para limpiar todo su sudor y después de ponerse su pijama fue al cuarto de Akane para ver cómo estaba. La vio acostada de lado con su mano herida en su almohada y lo que llamo su atención es que se encontraba triste y también preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciaba su cabello, pero aun así no lo miraba a ver.

—¿Qué pasa Akane? —Pregunto.

Akane lo miro y su semblante no cambio. No podía decirle a Ranma, él no sabía lo que había pasado estos tres años, ni siquiera de los decadentes. Solo le había dicho la razón por la que se fue y lo extraño de todo es que Ranma la perdono y él pidió perdón por todo el daño, los abusos y ofensas que le había dicho durante mucho tiempo y ella acepto, solo por el hecho de que quería volver a ver a Izanami. Sonaba egoísta de su parte, pero aun así lo amaba y siempre lo amara y no lo separaría de su hija, eso era un hecho.

—Sabes…—Hablo Ranma. —Mientras entrenaba me sentí extraño.

Akane se sentó y lo miraba con atención.

—No sé, de repente me sentí inquieto y decidí mejor ir a la cocina a tomar agua y fue cuando te vi. —Dijo Ranma poniendo su mano en su mejilla. —Debes de tener más cuidado tontita. —Dijo con dulzura y poniendo su dedo en la punta de su nariz lo que provoco que Akane se riera y sonriera. —Me gusta verte sonreír, extrañe tanto esa sonrisa. —Dijo con una mirada triste.

Se podía imaginar cómo había sufrido, pero Si no se hubiera ido, ¿Su relación seria igual como la de antes o ya estuvieran casado? Pero si así fuera, tampoco Izanami se hubiera separado de Shun y Usui. Aunque igual Emi y Maru habrían venido a buscarla o ¿Tal vez no? Era un hecho que sí, la historia ya está escrita, pero tú puedes tomar y decidir tu camino. Así no hubiera conocido a Izanami y ella a Akane. Las cosas serían distintas y no habrían tenido que pasar por tanto dolor. No podía seguir mirando esa cara de niño castigado, se acercó a él y lo beso. Fue un beso tierno, pequeño, en donde trasmitía su amor por él. Ranma le correspondió volviendo a poner su mano en su mejilla y levantarse para subir a su cama sin dejarla de besar. Se puso encima de ella y el beso cada vez se hacía más demandante. Ranma recorría la pierna de Akane, acariciando por arriba de la tela. Estaba cansado, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía ganas de estar con ella. Desde que lo hicieron por primera vez se convirtió casi en una adicción para él, a pesar de que el primer intento fue una total pelea con ella porque supo que ya no era virgen, lo cual le provocó una gran ira y casi la tachaba de una adultera porque estando comprometido con él y se había metido con otro hombre. Aunque ella tampoco se quedó callada porque le dijo la razón por la que se había ido y que él tampoco podía reclamarle. Fueron dos días sin hablarse, pero al final no quería volverse a separarse de ella, decidió escucharla y llegar a un acuerdo en que eso no detendría el hecho de que quería estar con ella y no con otra. Al final acepto con la condición de que no lo volvería a mencionarlo y sobretodo que no volviera a ver a ese tipo y al parecer lo cumplió ¿Creo?

Ranma le levanto la blusa para subir por su abdomen hasta su pecho en donde lo estrujo provocando un leve gemido en Akane. Ya estaba excitado, quería quitarle todo para hacerle el amor. Besaba su cuello, lo lamia y mordía, era como una manera de decir que era suya y que todos miraran su marca. Akane pensaba que si se dejaba que Ranma la mimara con caricias se le quitaría la inquietud, pero aún se sentía intranquila. No quería dejar así a Ranma y más cuando sintió que estaba más que preparado. Akane puso su mano en su pecho para que se quitara. El chico se detuvo para saber que pasaba, hacia lo posible por no lastimarla y más en su mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Ranma con la respiración agitada.

—Es que… no me siento bien. —Respondió acomodando su blusa que la había levantado dejando al descubierto su pecho.

—¿Te lastime? —Pregunto con preocupación.

—¡No! —Negó Akane sentándose al igual que Ranma. —Es que es tarde y solo quiero descansar. —Sonrió Akane.

Ranma suspiro. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Tenía ganas, pero tampoco la podía obligar.

—Está bien. —Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. —Descansa. —Se levantó, pero Akane lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! Puedes dormir conmigo. —Pidió como un premio de consolación por haberlo rechazado.

Ranma solo sonrío y obedeció. Se acostó a lado de Akane y ella se recostó en su pecho. Ranma agarro la mano vendada de Akane y la puso en su abdomen con cuidado.

—Para que no te lastimes. —Susurro y le dio un beso en su cabello.

Akane estaba feliz, era atento con ella, nunca pensó que así seria. No entendía como la otra Akane desprecio la oportunidad de estar con un hombre así. Pero cambiaria las cosas, no más errores, ella quería una vida mejor para él y su hija. Cerro sus ojos para intentar volver al mundo de los sueños y así lo logro en unos pocos minutos.

* * *

Izanami abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levantó. Estaba en el cuarto donde había estado su padre. Se tocó la frente y estaba vendada ya que había sentido una presión que recorría su cabeza. Le dolió al tocarse, también tenía parches en sus mejillas y en sus brazos.

—¡Rayos! —Maldijo dando un golpe con ambos puños al colchón. —¡Maldito Raiko!

—Sí, es un idiota. —Hablo Maru.

Izanami se asustó ya que pensaba que estaba sola, pero si él estaba ahí… eso quería decir.

—¿Me atrapo? —Pregunto Asustada.

—Yo me encargue de que no fuera así. — Respondió para calmarla. — Cuando perdiste el conocimiento con la ayuda de Satsuki. —Explicaba Maru. —Les hice creer que te llevaba conmigo pero que en el camino te escapaste.

—¿Es por eso que traes morado el ojo? —Pregunto Izanami con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¡Así es! —Sonrió el chico ya que era cierto, cuando Raiko creyó que ella se había escapado le dio un puñetazo.

—Me sorprende que siempre seas positivo. —Espeto Izanami. —Pero puede venir en cualquier momento ¿No?

—Por el momento no será así, —Contesto Maru. —Ya que la técnica del dragón volador los dejo agotados, aun no la perfeccionan en un 100%

—Debo de encontrar la manera de vencer esa técnica. —Pensaba en algo con la que podía derrotar a Raiko y los demás, recordaba algunas conversaciones de Ranma durante su viaje a China y que tal vez podría ser útil.

—¡Ya despertaste! —Entro Satsuki con Miki.

—Oye, tus chicas y tú me fueron de mucha ayuda. ¿Ehh? —Dijo Izanami sarcásticamente.

—Sabes que no cuento con un gran ejército y esos niños eran más que los que teníamos. —Explico lo obvio, pero con cierta molestia.

—Izanami, no quería que llegáramos a esto, pero imagine que esto iba a suceder. —Se acercó Miki. —Tendrás que pedir ayuda a los decadentes, también a Akane y posiblemente a Ranma.

—¡No quiero que se involucre! ¡Principalmente Ranma! —Se alteró Izanami.

—Que hablando de él…—Interrumpió Satsuki. —Ya apareció tu padre.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió Izanami.

—Me explico porque se fue y después me pidió que le consiguiera a una chica para platicar. —Dijo Miki con una mueca.

—¿De compañía o con motivo sexual? —Pregunto Izanami alzando una ceja.

—Compañía. —Respondió Miki. —Me imagino que quiere encontrar una sustituta para Akane, pero por tu cara sé lo que estás pensando…—Sonrió Miki.

Izanami sonrió.

—¿Tienes algo que me puedas prestar? —Pregunto Izanami poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Ranma del futuro esperaba a la chica en un cuarto en donde la decoración era simple pero llamativa, estaba sentado en un cojín de color verde brilloso con algunas decoraciones al igual que los otros que estaba alrededor pero de otros colores. El piso era de madera al igual que las paredes y en ellas tenia papel tapis de flores de sakura. Ranma no entendía lo que había sucedido, según lo que le conto Miki es que lo había encontrado tirado en un parque y que lo llevo hasta este lugar. Sin embargo, se seguía preguntando ¿Cómo sucedió? Vio que Akane no se casó, lo cual hizo que peligrara su otro "Yo" por lo que decidió darle un susto, pero algo lo detuvo. Pero si analizaba bien la situación, si la mataba no hubiera nacido su hija y hubiera desaparecido. Recordarla hizo que se entristeciera, ¿Pero que podía hacer? No pensó en el momento y estuvo a punto de matar a Akane, lo cual agradecía que no lo hubiera hecho.

Escucho que alguien entro y vio entrar a una joven, tenía puesto un vestido chino rosa con flores de color rojo fuerte, tenía el cabello en una cola de caballo larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una máscara negra que empezaba desde abajo de sus cejas hasta la mitad de la nariz. Izanami no dejaba de sonreír, no quería involucrar al otro Ranma por lo que le preguntaría, claro no directamente. pero algo que podía servir para derrotar la técnica del dragón volador.

—Lamento la tardanza, amo. —Se disculpó Izanami haciendo una reverencia.

—No te preocupes, yo fui quien pidió una cita a última hora. — Dijo sin mirarla.

Izanami se dio cuenta que tenía la máscara puesta, eso la entristeció un poco. Significaba que aun quería seguir con sus planes de matar a Akane. Traía una botella de sake en la mano y la apretaba de los nervios que tenía en esos momentos. Se sentó a un lado y trataría de tener compostura para que no se diera cuenta de su estado.

—Me dijeron que trajera esta botella, por si la que ya estaba aquí se acababa. —Dijo Izanami mostrando la botella y poniéndola en la mesa bonsái que estaba enfrente de él.

—Gracias. — Agradeció. —Cuéntame algo de tu vida. —Dijo Ranma para conocerla un poco más y saber si es la chica indicada para el trabajo. El plan que tenía era esperar hasta que Akane de esta época estuviera esperando a su hija, si ella escondía su embarazo al igual que la otra Akane, significaba que no estaría su otro "yo" al tanto de ella y estaría desprotegida. Al nacer la robara y la cambiaría por un bebe muerto para que ella piense que su hija nació muerta y después se la entregara al otro Ranma. Si su "yo" de esta época tenía a su hija desde el principio de la vida de ella, no pasara lo que él está sufriendo. Era un plan que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, solo que dudaba un poco en hacerlo, pero era el principal desde el momento en que decidió hacer a Akane una asesina para que su otro yo se decepcionara de ella, pero como pensaba en que hacer, no analizaba las consecuencias que podía pasar y todas ellas pudo ocasionar la desaparición de su hija. _¡Fui un idiota!_ Todos los planes habían fallado, pero su hija debía estar viva, por lo que ahora pensaría en su existencia antes de lo que le pudiera suceder a Akane. Ese será el trabajo que hará ella, aún faltaba pensar una manera de robar el decadente, pero antes tenía que buscar a su hija y así podrían regresar a su época, pero por supuesto estarían lejos de Akane.

—Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? —Empezó hablar Izanami. —Tengo 20 años y trabajo de dama de compañía o de cama. —Dijo tranquilamente.

Ranma casi se atraganta con la bebida. Parece que esta chica será interesante de conocer.

—Me gusta que los hombres me traten bien. —Siguió hablando. —Pero en la cama…—Empezó a levantar la voz y casi parecía un rugido. —Me gusta que me azoten, me agarren a la fuerza…—Decía exageradamente y abrazándose a sí misma. —Incluso una de mis fantasías es hacerlo en las alturas… —Dijo alzando los brazos. — Aunque es una lástima que mi primera vez no hubiera sido en una cueva con una fogata y en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Afuera del cuarto estaban Miki, Satsuki y Maru escuchando todo. Las dos chicas estaban con una gota de sudor en su frente y alzando la ceja, Maru solamente sonreía.

—Al menos al final se puso un poco romántica ¿No? —Opino Satsuki.

—¿A eso le llamas ser romántica? —Espero Miki respecto a la opinión de Satsuki.

—Espero que algún día cumpla su fantasía erótica. —Comento Maru con una sonrisa.

Ranma estaba espantado, pero a la vez curioso por saber que más diría, después de todo reírse no le vendría mal, pero aunque no la escogiera para el trabajo estaba seguro de que volvería a visitarla, no sabía exactamente porque, pero lo haría.

—Perdón, pero creo que no quieres hablar de los hombres con quien me relaciono ¿No? —Pregunto Izanami. —Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que soy dama de compañía.

Ranma sintió un nudo en la garganta, eso explicaba porque decía todo eso, estaba nerviosa. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que ella no lo pudiera ver por la máscara. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la misma edad que su hija, ¿Sera que así se veía ahora?

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés nerviosa. —Respondió Ranma con calma. Quiso servirse, pero ya se había acabado la botella.

—¡Oh! Deja abrir la otra. —Izanami tomo la botella y quiso abrirla, pero la tapa estaba muy dura y se le estaba complicando.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se ofreció Ranma.

—No. —Negó Izanami. —Yo soy la que te atiende esta noche, debo de hacerlo yo misma. —Explico. —Pero mientras lo hago te cuento algo de mi vida.

Ranma se acomodó nuevamente para escucharla.

—Estoy aquí desde pequeña, más o menos desde los seis años. —Comenzaba a relatar.

¿Seis años? La misma edad que su hija tenía cuando se separó de ella.

—Estuve a cargo de dos hombres que después me abandonaron a su suerte en el peor lugar que no podía recomendar ni a mi peor enemigo. —Hablaba de Shun y Usui y por supuesto la escuela militar. Aunque Ranma pensaba que los dos hombres la maltrataban y que el peor lugar era este sitio. —Y pues he visto todo… violaciones, asesinatos, hombres desnudos…—Dijo eso, aunque solo fue un solo hombre y había sido Ryoga.

 _Pobre niña,_ pensaba Ranma.

—Pero…—Seguía queriendo abrir la botella pero era imposible.

—Segura que no quieres…—Ranma miraba batallar a la joven.

—¡No! —Volvió negar Izanami pero con un grito. —Es mi primera vez y quiero hacerlo bien. ¡Rayos!

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la esquina de la pared y pego la botella con ella casi cerca del tapón y la rompió escuchándose un estruendo y rompiendo un poco la pared. La botella quedo rota de la parte de arriba y con vidrios en el suelo. Ranma se quedó asombrado pero con una gota de sudor en su frente. Es en serio, la chica era todo un caso.

Izanami se volvió a sentar con la botella rota y sirvió.

—Si encuentra vidrio en su bebida no me demande, por favor. —Aconsejo Izanami con una voz dulce. —Ya tengo suficientes problemas con la policía. — Refiriéndose a que se escondía de Usui y los demás. Eso hizo que Ranma escupiera la bebida. —Satsuki me dijo que practicaba artes marciales.

—Sí, aunque llevo tiempo que no lo ejerzo. —Respondió Ranma.

—¿Y tiene una técnica especial? —Pregunto Izanami.

—Bueno…—Se puso a pensar Ranma. —Tengo muchos, pero creo que el dragón volador es la que más he usado contra mis enemigos.

—Debe de ser muy poderosa ¿No? —Cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos.

—Algo, pero te puede absorber mucha energía si no tienes la preparación indicada. —Espeto Ranma sacando un pequeño pedazo de vidrio de su boca.

—¿Y tiene una forma de combatir contra ella?

—Mmm… Tengo otra técnica que se llama "La soberbia del tigre feroz" —Contesto Ranma. —Para hacerlo tienes que alimentarte de la autoestima del enemigo, eso sí, tienes que estar concentrado y no nervioso para lograrlo. Una vez utilice el dragón volador, pero utilizaba la energía fría y encarcelaba al enemigo con la energía cálida y ahí es cuando atacas con la técnica que te mencione. Yo la llame "Explosión descendiente del dragón volador"

Izanami se puso a pensar y la verdad no tiene la manera de aprenderlo, es más, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que decía, por lo que no le quedaba de otra, tendría que decirle la verdad. La otra opción sería el otro Ranma, pero a él no quería involucrarlo. La chica suspiro y comenzaría a contar otra vez su vida.

—Es muy interesante, se nota que es un buen artista marcial. —Alago Izanami.

—Gracias. —Agradeció Ranma.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de haber estado en un lugar que se parecía a un sitio donde se practicaba artes marciales. —Comenzaba a relatar. —Pero siempre había una mujer que me sacaba de ese lugar, creo que era mi madre porque vivía en ese lugar.

Ranma comenzó a prestarle atención.

—No la recuerdo mucho, pero sé que no estaba siempre conmigo, pero igual la quería. —Contaba la chica. —El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella es que íbamos caminando por la calle estando en sus brazos, me dolía la cabeza, creo que me había llevado al doctor.

Ranma empezaba hacer memoria, así había encontrado a Akane con su hija.

—Me sentía bien con ella, porque pude notar que ella en verdad me quería. —Sonrió la chica. —Pero después de eso, solo tengo memoria de un hombre que me secuestro y decía que era mi padre.

Ranma agrando los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

—Pero también me viene a la mente una chica pelirroja. —Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

¡Era ella! ¡No había duda! Agarro de sus hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Come te llamas? —Pregunto Ranma desesperado.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! No te lo había dicho. —Sonrió Izanami sin afectarle la actitud de su padre. —Normalmente no digo mi nombre verdadero, pero solo porque me caíste bien te lo diré, me llamo Nanami.

Atrás de la puerta…

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo dijo! —Exclamo Miki.

—No esperaba este giro. —Opino Satsuki.

—Es una lástima que no trajéramos palomitas. —Lamento Maru. —Este es un momento muy importante en la historia de su graciosa y miserable vida.

Ranma no la dejaba de observarla, tenía a su hija enfrente de él. Tanto tiempo viniendo a este lugar y ella estaba aquí, cerca de él. Tenía un sentimiento de alivio, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Sentía felicidad, hace años que no se encontraba así. No sabía qué hacer, si acercarse a ella, decirle que era su padre o pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado porque así fue. ¿Lo perdonara? Sobretodo que durante estos años vivió aquí, en este horrible lugar manteniéndose de los hombres. Unos asquerosos que la tocaban y ni saber si eran unos viejos. Era horrible en las condiciones en que la encontró. Quería llorar, fue su culpa de que sufriera y no hubiera tenido una vida normal como el amor de él, practicar artes marciales, ir a la escuela, salir con amigos de su edad. Todo eso se lo quito por culpa de su egoísmo.

—¿Le sucede algo? —Pregunto Izanami con inocencia. — _Jajaja Esta impactado por lo que le dije._ —Pensaba Izanami con una voz malévola. — _Pero, no estaría mal un abrazo de él, solo espero que reaccione pronto. No pude haber tenido una idea mejor, con esto me enseñara su técnica y podre derrotar al cabello de tomate y su maldito sequito de princesas._

—¿Me dejaría venir a visitarte diariamente? —Pregunto Ranma tomándola de la mano. No era momento de decirle la verdad, primero ganaría su confianza y después le diría que él era su padre.

Eso cabreo a Izanami y solamente sonreía, aunque era una sonrisa forzada.

—Está bien. —Acepto, pero no por mucho. —Con una condición.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que tú quieras! —Espeto emocionado.

—Déjame ver tu rostro. —Pidió mostrando sus dientes.

Ranma se quedó quieto un momento. Recordaba que su hija se parecía mucho a él físicamente y si lo mirara, se daría cuenta de su parecido. Tenía recuerdos de que a pesar de su corta edad era muy lista, por lo que estaba seguro de que no había cambiado y de seguro sabría quién era él.

—Sera después. —Contesto poniéndose de pie.

Izanami solo maldijo en silencio y haciendo berrinche con diferentes muecas sin que Ranma se enterara.

—Bien. —Hablo Izanami con calma y ella también se puso de pie. —Si no me muestra su rostro entonces iré a contarle a Akane Tendo quien es usted. —Dijo con una voz grave y quitándose la máscara, claro que aun dándole la espalda a Ranma.

De la emoción que sentía de haber encontrado a su hija paso a la tensión. ¿Cómo sabe de ella? ¿Miki le conto algo?

—Todo lo que te acabo de decir es cierto. —Siguió hablando. —Incluso el de mis fantasías eróticas.

Los cuatro casi se cae hacia atrás, por referente también a los espectadores que estaban atrás de la puerta.

—Todo eso lo recordé hace poco, y cuando pienso en la mujer que aparentemente no me quería, después de años pude ver su rostro. —Su mirada se volvió sombría.

Ranma estaba impactado por las palabras de ella, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Necesito que me enseñes esas técnicas para poder derrotar a mi hermano menor. —Confeso en voz baja pero entendible. —El hijo de Akane y tuyo, bueno es mi gemelo malvado.

Ranma agrando los ojos, ¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Les estaba mintiendo? Se dio la vuelta para verla, pero ella aún seguía de espalda. Izanami giro para mirarlo y él al fin pudo ver su rostro, era bonita, su hija era hermosa. Se parecía a él, pero, ¿La había visto en alguna parte?

—Por eso debes de quitarte la máscara, papá. —Sonrió con una voz de niña mimada.

* * *

 _ **-¡Vencer! Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes… ¡Vencer! Y con la fuerza de un gran tim… -**_

 _ **¡Eh! Perdón es que… la canción, pero debo de admitir que cuando escribía esa parte no dejaba de reírme jajaja, mejor continuemos :P Yo creo que lo único que podemos destacar de este capítulo es el primer enfrentamiento entre Izanami y Raiko y un poco de misterio con respecto a Maru y si, en esa sonrisa se esconde una historia triste que no será contada hasta muchísimo más adelante tanto que aún no lo escribo, solo está en mi mente, a lo que me refiero es que no es lo primordial en este momento. Para que lo negare, no hubo mucho avance porque era parte del primer capítulo, pero debo de felicitar a Izanami por debutar como dama de compañía (Aplausos) La pregunta… ¿Ranma le enseñara a su hija la técnica del dragón volador? ¿Lo convencerá para que regrese con su mamá? ¿Maru traicionara a Izanami? ¿Descubriremos por qué trunks del futuro tiene el cabello azul en dragon ball super? Eso ultimo no le descubrirán en esta historia, pero espero descubrirlo pronto -_-**_

 _ **Ya no sé qué más decir por lo que me despido y el próximo capítulo será…**_

- _ **El próximo viernes... Igual y le robo un beso a su boca y dejas de creer que soy poca cosa Igual y te explico…-**_

 _ **Perdón es que es viernes estoy feliz por eso canto XD Pero antes…**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Amigo:**_ _Esto es como un final alternativo ?_

 _Pero es bueno ver como se desenvuelve raiko en la búsqueda de izanami y espero leer los cambios que causó izanami ya que akane no fue golpeada pero ella volverá a casa o seguira escondida o ella resolvera los problemas que tiene con ranma mucho antes de que toda ese enredo ocurra._

 _Por otro lado vemos el rencor que tiene raiko y como dice naviki tiene el carácter de akane pero actúa como ranma y lo peor esta lleno de odio me pregunto si raiko intentará matar al ranma del pasado al no poder encontar al del futuro pero bueno veremos como se desenvuelve la historia que cambio dará._

 _bueno solo nos queda esperar el siguiente capitulo._

 _PD: sugiero que esta historia sea una publicación a parte de esta con otro nombre como ejemplo los decendientes a través del tiempo una cosa así para que vean que es parte de la otra historia._

 _ **R: Final alternativo… mm no. Lamento no darme a explicar a veces y causo confusión en muchos. Esto sucede antes que Izanami llegara al futuro en donde estaba amarrada en el armario en el capítulo final, pero bueno creo que entenderás un poco más adelante porque no quiero adelantar mucho, perdón :p Lo que quería era mostrar a los demás compañeros de Raiko, Maru y Emi, pero sobretodo que conozcan un poco más a Ranma y Akane del futuro, pero como dije no quiero adelantar mucho. Con respecto a lo otro, hubo un tiempo en que si lo pensé poner en otra publicación aparte, aunque en el epilogo de la primera temporada había dado a entender (eso espero) de que se iba a publicar aquí mismo y no aparte, la razón que me detuvo es que no quise cambiar el nombre porque la trama que ahorita pongo es el prólogo y después continua en donde quedo el epilogo de la primera historia, aunque me arrepiento haber puesto epilogo porque solo terminaría temporalmente, pero aun así gracias por tu sugerencia :) Saludos y besos n_n**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Kyaaaaa la espera por fin dio frutos, aunque mientras leía estaba muy confundida, no entendía nada O.o pero creo q entenderé mas en q parte de la historia nos encontramos a medida q avancemos. Gracias por aclararnos un montón de cosas con tu comentario. Estoy muy emocionada con tu historia y claro q me partí de la risa cuando Raiko se enojó y mandó a esos dos a volar directo a la basura xD y si, todavía odio a Akane del futuro se pasa de cruel :c pero bueno vamos por ello y nos vemos el próximo viernes, te esperamos. Besitos._

 _ **R: Como dije anteriormente, lamento no darme a entender a veces :p Cualquier duda pregúntame y espero que te guste conforme pase los capítulos, ahorita es cómo lo mismo por decirlo así de la primera parte, pero cuando empiece la otra saga te divertirás, bueno eso espero ;) Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _¡QUE EMOCIÓN VOLVER A SABER DE ESTA HISTORIA! Desde que terminaste con la otra historia, he estado al pendiente de la publicación de esta historia (se me hizo eterno el tiempo). Fue interesante el capítulo, la verdad es que Akane cada vez me cae mejor, aunque su orgullo ha sido tan grande como para comportarse todos estos años así con su hijo. Se me hará eterno esperar hasta el próximo viernes. Saludos y éxito._

 _ **R: A mi también me da emoción! En un principio cuando termine Corazón que nunca olvida, que fue un miércoles me acuerdo, subiría el capítulo el viernes, pero me dije no, mejor me espero otra semana, no me regañes por eso XD En esta pequeña saga podrás conocer un poco más a Akane, la del futuro como también Ranma. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **DenKar:**_ _Super que hayas vuelto y por Dios acción de los descendientes es lo que quiero también que Akane del futuro y Ranma del futuro se amen otra vez XD. Bendiciones_

 _ **R: Gracias n.n Es por eso esta pequeña saga, quiero poner la acción que merece, bueno eso espero, es la primera vez que escribo algo de acción, espero y no te decepcione. Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **NikoruShimohira:**_ _Esta super interesante; a mi parecer creo que estas creando un universo paralelo distinto al de la primera temporada porque Izanami esta haciendo las cosas diferente a como las hizo anteriormente, y realmente me encanta._

 _Por otro lado Emi no tuvo piedad de su primo con #MeVengareRaikoTendo y mucho menos Maru que tecnicamente lo traiciono por no limpiar,aunque Akane es muy cruel en los castigos, aunque me dio risa cuando dijo #CastigadoPorUnMes pero considero que fue muy cruel al decirle que lo que Raiko le dijo le decia Ranma,su padre ya que ella sabia que èl lo odio por haberse llevado a Nanami aunque a mi parecer el cree que prefirio a su hermana y simplemente a el no porque no le importaba;cosa que no era asi ya que Ranma recien se enteraba de la existencia de Nanami ._

 _Tengo una pequeña duda,de la temporada pasada, sobre Ranma del Futuro, si el ideo el plan de volver a Akane una asesina,para vengarse y asi Ranma de ese tiempo no la amara y asi evitarse todo el sufrimiento; porque durante el tiempo que convivio con la Akane de este tiempo no desarrollo sentimientos hacia ella si eran la misma persona, que a pesar de lo que sucedio entre ellos la ama, y mas bien la dejo gravemente herida eso es lo que no entendi. Mas bien al momento de haber caido con Nanami en brazos y pensar en la epoca donde fue feliz, hubiera sido mas facil si hubiera ideado un plan para evitar que èl y Akane se conozcan, aunque obviamnete si les sucede algo a ellos antes del nacimiento de Nanami/Izanami y Raiko simplemente no existirian asi que su plan de asesinar a Akane no hubiera funcionado._

 _No te olvides de actualizar pronto... besos_

 _ **R: Bueno Raiko sabe la historia, pero si, muy inconscientemente es porque Ranma prefirió a Nanami aunque no supiera de su existencia, pero más es porque iba hacer sufrir a él y su madre y eso le molesto, que no pensara en ella. A lo otro, perdón por no darme a entender y a veces se me escapan cosas, en sí, Ranma del futuro nunca hablo directamente con Akane, si no era Miki. Como leíste en esta capitulo, Ranma pensaba en que hacer, pero no consideraba las consecuencias de sus actos y podía causar la desaparición de su hija. Pudo considerar evitar eso, pero era más su odio y amargura por Akane. Ranma no cayo con su hija en brazos, se separaron en el instante, aunque no he contado como su sucedieron las cosas, en un futuro lo explicare. Espero haber contestado tu duda, si no, pregúntame, encantada responderé tus dudas ;) Gracias por leer mi historia, saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _SiNom: ¡Yo adoro cuando Akane sale en el cap! (No dejes de hacerla aparecer)_

 _Solo puedo decir que Reiko es un deaconsiderado, y no porque le haya dicho todas esas cosas a Akane, sino que sabiendo que la estan buscando incansablemente, él quiera hacer las cosas a su manera y ocultándole todo (aunque esa es la parte divertida) En fin, me alegra mucho tu regreso a la página, ¡saludos!._

 _ **R: Jajaja yo también adoro a esa Akane, es divertida en su momento, pero llega ser muy cruel, pero no es mala. Raiko no sabe de la búsqueda de su hermana, piensa que su madre no lo considera, creo que lo explique en la primera temporada cuando él contaba su historia y creaba a los descendientes. Gracias por leer, saludos y besos.**_

* * *

 _ **Esos son todos los comentarios, creo, últimamente no me está llegando correo de los reviews, no sé qué le pasa a la página con mi cuenta, pero en fin, no me quejare con ustedes, dirán que solo me quejo.**_

 _ **Saludos y besos a todos mis demás lectores, nos vemos el próximo viernes, Adiós :)**_


	28. Intermedio Parte 3

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis: Comenzaremos con un prólogo un tanto diferente, Antes de llegar al futuro con sus padres y hermano sucedió algo que la puso en aprietos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Izanami hubiera detenido a su padre de golpear a Akane? Una nueva oportunidad para cambiar el transcurso de la historia y ahora ¿Quién es el enemigo?**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo: Capítulo 0.3**_

Ranma y Akane venían caminando por las calles de Nerima. Habían ido al cine y a comer un helado y después de toda una tarde regresaban a su casa para descansar. Sin embargo, Akane venía muy pensativa, aun no se quitaba esa sensación de la noche anterior y pensar que ahora iría a dormir y nuevamente estará inquieta. Si acepto salir con Ranma, y además de que le dolía la cabeza, era para distraerse y olvidarse de esos pensamientos, pero fue imposible. Algo pasaba y estaba segura que así era. Además de que se estaba cansando de todo esto. Ella había cambiado radicalmente, pero ante Ranma se tenía que comportar como la que conoció, era menos agresiva, pero más ingenua, amable, enojarse con Ranma por cualquier tontería, si Usui la viera se reiría de ella hasta morir. ¿Morir? Eso no sería mala idea. Pero sin duda de los dos extrañaba más a Shun, poco a poco se volvió un buen amigo, a pesar de que él le coqueteara los primeros días en el que vivía en su casa. Pero Izanami ni se diga, solamente recordar cómo se fue la última vez que se vieron se le revolvía el estómago. La fue a buscar y detenerla, pero al final se fue y jamás la volvería a ver. Ya era de noche y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse un baño y dormir. Solo esperaba que el idiota no quisiera o insinuara algo porque ayer no quiso estar con él de esa forma.

Ranma venía a lado de ella, la miraba preocupada, ni siquiera en el cine, ni en la heladería pudo hacerla cambiar en su rostro. Le había preguntado si tenía algo, pero ella lo negaba. ¿No había confianza entre ellos? Los años la había hecho cambiar, no del todo, pero a veces la sentía algo presionada y forzada. Sinceramente no entendía lo que pasaba. De repente sintió tres presencias desconocidas lo que lo puso alerta. Miro y estaban tres personas vestidos con trajes chinos y marcara negra que cubría todo su rostro. Por la vestimenta era dos hombres y una mujer. Ella estaba en medio de ellos y en línea recta. Los miraba atentamente sin moverse.

Akane no se había percatado hasta que los vio enfrente de ellos, ¿Quiénes eran? A pesar de no saberlo tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Akane Tendo. —Hablo Kaede. —Hemos venido para advertirte que, si te vuelves a acercar a los decadentes, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias que serán muuuy severas. —Dijo alargando la palabra.

De la cara de preocupación cambio a una que no tenía desde hace tiempo, a una sombría y ruin. Iba a hablar, pero Ranma se puso enfrente de ella, como una manera de protegerla.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Ranma. —¡No voy a permitir que se acerquen a ella!

Uno de los chicos se acercó a susurrarle algo a Kaede.

—Es cierto, se parece mucho a Raiko. —Comento.

—Ahora entiendo porque el sargento Akane Tendo odia tanto a Raiko. —Opino el otro chico.

Akane puso una mano en el hombro de Ranma, llamo la atención del chico ya que tenía un rostro tranquilo. Luego puso su otra mano en el mismo hombro y recargo la cabeza en él poniendo una sonrisa.

—¿No entiendo de lo que están hablando? —Dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa que iluminaba armonía.

Los chicos se asustaron abrazando a Kaede y retrocedieron para alejarse un poco.

—Incluso así da más miedo. —Chillo uno de ellos.

—Solo…venimos a decirte sobre las consecuencias y desgracias que pueden pasar si lo haces. —Dijo Kaede enderezándose, pero igual de nerviosa.

—Y según tú ¿Cuáles son esas consecuencias y desgracias que pueden pasar si lo hago? —Dijo Akane de una manera aterradora y siniestra volviendo hacer ella misma.

Los chicos se asustaron más, incluso Ranma que se alejó al ver el aura oscura que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—¡¿Podemos volver a la actitud y sonrisa de antes?! —Chillo el mismo chico protegiéndose con sus manos.

—Yo creo que debemos hacer la retirada, Kaede. —Opino el otro chico que se había escondido atrás de Kaede.

Akane se calmó y suspiro, estos chicos no eran para nada peligrosos. Se acercó a Ranma y tomo su mano y se alejaron de ellos.

—No importa si nosotros tememos de ti, Akane. —Dijo Kaede con seriedad dándole la espalda a Ranma y Akane. —Pero somos más, no somos los únicos descendientes que se encuentran aquí.

Akane agrando los ojos y apretó más la mano de Ranma. ¿Dijo descendientes? Ranma sintió que se tensó, la miro y se sorprendió. Estaba asustada, temblaba y sus labios los movía, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía cómo decir la palabra o palabras. Akane se dio la vuelta soltando la mano de Ranma de una manera veloz.

—¿Saben dónde está…? —Pregunto Akane alterada pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya no estaban.

Estaba temblando, quería llorar, sabía que había algo que le molestaba. ¿Eso quería decir que Izanami estaba en peligro? Algo le paso, ahora estaba más que segura. Pero lo que no entendía era la razón de esos chicos para no regresar a los decadentes. ¿En qué les afecta? Miro a Ranma mostrándose más calmada, pero él estaba preocupado pero extrañado de lo que había pasado hace un momento.

Ranma no entendía lo que paso, ¿Por qué la buscaban? Era cierto, Akane no le conto lo que había hecho estos tres años. Le quiso preguntar muchas veces, pero se detenía de hacerlo. Solamente supo que había estado viviendo con una mujer que vivía de los hombres, pero le había dejado en claro de que jamás trabajo en esos lugares, porque era un sitio de mayor popularidad en el centro de Tokyo. Aunque lo dudo cuando supo que no había sido el primer hombre de su vida, pero eso ya era algo que le había explicado.

—Akane…—Llamo Ranma.

—Vamos a casa. —Anuncio la chica.

—Pero…

—Por favor ¿Si? —Suplico Akane y Ranma no se pudo negar.

* * *

Satsuki terminaba de amarrarle las manos a Ranma del futuro, y Miki se encargaba de los pies. El poco tiempo que conoció a su padre sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, por lo que en esta ocasión tomaría precauciones. Ranma estaba en el sofá e intentaba zafarse de las chicas, aún tenía la máscara puesta e Izanami lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja. Las chicas terminaron y se pusieron a un lado de Izanami.

—¿Por qué me amarraron? —Se quejó Ranma. —No puedes ser que me hayas traicionado, Miki. —Reprocho.

—Sí, pero lo hice con tu hija. —Respondió Miki señalando a Izanami.

Hubo silencio un momento.

—¿Entonces si decías la verdad? —Pregunto Ranma viendo a Izanami.

Se le alzo una vena en la frente de Izanami.

—¿No notas el parecido? —Contesto la chica señalando su rostro. —Además conozco la historia ¿Quién más pudo habérmela contado? ¡Espera! ¡Antes de que digas algo! —Se detuvo.

Maru venia de la cocina con un vaso de agua, se lo dio a Izanami y la chica se acercó a su padre. Le quito la máscara y tiro el agua en él para convertirlo en una chica.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se quejó nuevamente con una voz chillona.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Cuál es el propósito? —Pregunto Miki sin entender la razón.

—No sé, siento que así es más fácil hablar con él. —Sonrió Izanami. —¡Pero mira! —Se sentó a un lado de su padre y acerco su rostro a la de él. —Parecemos gemelas. —Espeto orgullosa. —Hubiera preferido eso que al idiota de Raiko. —Gruño Izanami.

—¿Entonces me puedes decir que es lo que está pasando? —Pregunto Ranma viendo de reojo a su hija, ya que no podía mover su cabeza porque Izanami había puesto su mano en su mejilla izquierda para acercarla a la de ella.

—Es una larga historia…—Dijo Izanami con una voz nostálgica. —Así que ponte cómodo. —Sonrió.

—¿Cómo me voy a poner cómodo? —Se enojó Ranma. —¡Si me tienen amarrado!

—¡Cállate! —Exclamo Izanami molesta señalándolo con el dedo. —¡Escucha con atención! ¡No lo volveré a repetir!

* * *

—Akane. —Llamo Ranma mientras entraban a su casa.

Desde que se alejaron de esos extraños, Akane caminaba a paso veloz sin importar los constantes llamados de su prometido. Era obvio que estaba preocupada, pero además quería explicaciones de los que había sucedido. Ranma no era tonto y ella lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo le iba explicar lo que vivió? No le podía decir que había querido matar a una chica de 15 años para obtener un objeto que cumpliría el deseo de nunca haberlo conocido y que además después de un tiempo supo que era su futura hija y también la de él. ¿Quién creería eso? ¡Ranma no le iba a creer! No sabía qué hacer, ¿Llamarle a Shun? Confiaba más en él porque Usui ni se diga, iría como un loco a buscar a Izanami y la generala era la muerte. Necesitaba pensar en un plan, sin que Ranma se diera cuenta de su ausencia porque esto no iba acabar en un solo día.

—¡Akane! —Volvió llamar Ranma pero estaba vez llamándole la atención. —¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Pregunto agarrándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él, eso le molesto a Akane.

—¡Suéltame! —Se quejó quitando su agarre.

—¡Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió hace un momento! —Dijo furioso.

—¡No te importa! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Soy tu prometido! —Aclaro que estaba en su derecho.

—¡Yo nunca deje en claro eso! —Dijo Akane. —El hecho de que te atrevieras a besarme y luego a tener sexo no quiere decir que las cosas entre tú y yo estén resueltas. ¡Aun no te perdono lo que me hiciste!

—Tú te fuiste, te busqué y no te encontré. —Se excusó.

—No me fui tan lejos así que no te esforzaste mucho. —Respondió. —Solo me iba a ir por unos días ¿Y qué pasa cuando regreso? ¡Te veo besándote con Ukyo!

—¡Ya te dije que no fue importante! —Contesto Ranma alzando más la voz.

—¡Ay! ¡Ranma! ¡Ella fue tu primera vez! ¡También la de ella! —De la furia le dio un manotazo a Ranma cerca del hombro.

—¡Para mí no es importante quien haya sido primera! —Respondió dejando en claro que no le importaba con quien lo haya hecho primero. Aunque muy en el fondo hubiera deseado que su primera vez fuera Akane.

—¿Ósea que si hubiera sido yo no hubiera sido importante? —Dijo saltándole una vena en la frente.

—¡No quise decir eso! Además, ¿Por qué te quejas? ¡Tú también te acostaste con otro! —Le reprocho. —Y te dejo en claro que si algún día lo volvieras a ver, me tendrás que decir quien fue él para darle su merecido.

—¡Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo bien esa noche! Estaba borracha y cuando lo hiciste con Ukyo estabas más que consiente.

Ambos se miraban como si se desafiaran, nuevamente volvía esos días en donde los gritos lastimaban el uno al otro. En sus ojos había un fuego intenso.

—¿Por qué son esos gritos? —Se quejó Nabiki que estaba en las escaleras, venia bostezando y con su pijama puesta.

Akane solo bufo y subió pasando a un lado de su hermana dando grandes pisadas.

—Oye ya la perdiste por tres años, no hagas que se te vaya nuevamente porque no quiero verte llorando nuevamente. —Dijo Nabiki a Ranma y con eso se fue a su cuarto dejando solo a Ranma.

—Yo no lo volveré a permitir. —Susurro para sí mismo. —Ella se quedará conmigo para siempre, aunque se queje.

* * *

Izanami le explico a su padre absolutamente todo, incluso sobre ese otro tiempo en donde ella había perdido la vida por proteger a su madre de él. No se lo iba a decir, pero tenía que dejar en claro la situación y poder resolver este problema.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Izanami terminando su relato. —¿No dirás nada?

Ranma aun convertido en chica observaba a su hija con detalle, de pies a cabeza. Entrecerraba los ojos cierto tiempo y eso le estaba molestando a Izanami.

—¿Sabes? Siempre supe que serias muy lista, tanto para escribir una historia. —Suspiro Ranma, ya que no le creía porque su historia era absurda.

Izanami apretaba sus puños, estaba a punto de acercarse y pegarle, pero tenía que contenerse así que respiro hondamente y conto hasta diez para poderse calmar.

—¡Es imposible! —Siguió hablando Ranma. —Yo no mataría a mi propia hija.

—Entiende, no lo hiciste con ese propósito. —Recalco Izanami. —Pero a Akane si ¿No?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Respondió en una pregunta y dejando de ver a su hija. —El hecho de que tenga rencor hacia ella, no quiere decir que jamás haya dejado de amarla.

Esas palabras asombraron a Izanami y por supuesto a los demás.

—¿Entonces explícame porque ibas a pegarle a la otra Akane con un tubo de fierro? —Pregunto Izanami.

—No es que la quisiera matar o algo así. —Fue su respuesta.

—Pues yo si lo hare… ¡Pero contigo! —Casi se lanza a él, pero Miki la detuvo mientras ella pataleaba.

—¡Cálmate! —Grito Miki. —Deja que hable.

Izanami se calmó un poco.

—Lo que no le perdonare es que me haya ocultado la existencia de mi hijo. —Arrugo el ceño.

—Entonces a mí tampoco porque yo también te lo oculte. —Dijo Izanami haciendo que Ranma volteara a verla. —El hecho de que tenía cinco años no quería decir que no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba. —Izanami se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura. —Sabía que tú me habías robado, incluso no te creí cuando me dijiste que eras mi padre, pensaba que era para convencerme de que iba a estar bien y después de ver cómo me tratabas me di cuenta de que si eras mi padre. Pero no quise hablarte de Raiko porque pensaba que también irías por él y así mi madre se hubiera quedado sola y yo no quería eso.

Ranma estaba asombrado por las palabras de Izanami.

—Puede que me tratara mal, pero sabía que me quería. —Sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó poniendo una mirada triste. —Si no te hubiera llevado conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado. —Evitaba ver a su hija por la vergüenza de que fue débil y egoísta y esa no era la imagen que quería mostrarle a ella. —Tal vez Akane no me hubiera prohibido verlos y habría sabido de Raiko y no me odiaría por todo lo que hice.

—Pero aún sigo sin entender porque quisiste vengarte de una Akane que no tenía la culpa de nada. —Hablo Miki.

—Porque no quería que sufriera mi otro "Yo". —Respondió Ranma.

—En lugar de eso debiste haber detenido que ella se fuera del dojo y no convencer al otro Ranma de que se metiera con tu amiga Ukyo. —Dijo Satsuki.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Izanami poniéndose de pie. —¿Hiciste eso? —Izanami no lo podía creer, había sido él, le metió cizaña a Ranma para que cometiera esa falta. —Eso quiere decir que todo lo que me sucedió fue tu culpa. El que ella cometiera asesinatos cuando en el otro tiempo ella no lo hizo, que luchara contra mí para obtener el decadente para el beneficio de ambos. —Lo agarro de los hombros y lo acerco a ella con una mirada que mostraba mucha ira. —¿Sabías que me lanzo de un edificio de 10 metros porque odiaba mi rostro? ¡Pude haber muerto! Y hubiera sido aún peor porque tu odio por ella hubiera crecido más y ahora con motivo, habría matado a su propia hija. Iba a quedar en tu conciencia de que pudiste haberlo detenido. —Izanami se alejó de él. —Ultimadamente, hubiera preferido haber muerto y en tus manos para que ahora si estuvieras consiente y arrepentido de todo lo que hiciste.

Todo lo que dijo fue un gran golpe para Ranma y más si su hija se lo decía. Siempre creyó que el día en que encontrara a su hija iba ser en armonía, pero no esto. Le estaba reprochando de todo lo que hizo y el que ella deseara su muerte en lugar de estar con él le dolía, aunque ella no se lo dijo de esa manera sabía que eso era lo que deseaba y hubiera preferido.

—¡Maldición! —Zapateo Izanami. —No me va a quedar de otra, tendré que pedirle al otro Ranma que me enseñe la técnica. —Dijo alejándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡No es necesario! —Exclamo Ranma. —¡Yo te la puedo enseñar! —Parecía más bien una súplica, no quería que se fuera.

—¡No! —Negó Izanami volteando a verlo. —¡No quiero ver tu cara! —Dijo haciendo un berrinche.

—¡Pero si veras al otro! —Exclamo Miki. —¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Izanami no le respondió y se fue.

—Porque para Izanami son dos personas completamente diferentes. —Opino Maru viendo la puerta.

Ranma bajo la mirada, ya no le importaba la incomodidad de tener amarrado manos y pies, ni siquiera que estuviera llorando y sollozando. Era un hecho, su hija lo odiaba al igual que su hijo y eso le dolía.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la mañana, Akane había salido a correr y después de dos horas de haber estado fuera, llego a su casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver solamente a Ranma convertido en chica. Estaba calentando agua y miraba la tetera esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente para tirársela y volver a ser hombre. Sintió la presencia de Akane vio que tomaba un vaso para servirse agua. Estaba como si nada, lo ignoraba sin importarle resolver sus problemas. Estaba de brazos cruzado y el ceño fruncido, Akane lo noto y lo miro indiferente, no le importo y siguió tomando agua.

—¿Así nada más? —Pregunto molesto. —No me dirigirás la palabra.

—¿Para qué? —Respondió Akane sin gritarle o levantando la voz como normalmente lo hacía y alzando una ceja. —De todas formas, volveremos a discutir. —Dijo con una voz calmada y concentrada en servirse su segundo vaso de agua.

Ranma no comprendía la actitud de ella, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Tomaba su vaso y miraba hacia enfrente con una mirada distinta, jamás la había visto así. Tenía la mirada entre triste, sin sentimientos, preocupación o como si ella tuviera algo que la marco para siempre.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunto Ranma bajando la voz un poco. —Es como si estuviera viendo a otra Akane.

Después de lo que sucedió anoche, Akane se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir mintiendo y actuando como cuando era adolecente. Su actuación había sido excelente tenía que reconocerlo. Pero después de tres meses, ya era bastante agotador. Esa Akane había muerto hace tiempo, ya no era esa. Aunque no quería decir que no tuviera miedo de mostrarse así ante Ranma, pero eso estaba en segundo plano. Primero que nada, tenía que hablar con Shun para poder buscar a Izanami, ella seguía aquí de eso no había duda. Después pensaría que podía hacer con su futuro, pero era más que seguro que Ranma iba a estar presente en su vida y en la de su hija.

—Pues más te vale que te acostumbres a verme así. —Respondió Akane con una voz amarga, pero sin cambiar su semblante. —Porque la que vez es la verdadera Akane. —Dijo decidida y viéndolo de reojo.

Ranma vio como salía de la cocina y estaba sin palabras, no escuchaba que la tetera ya estaba haciendo ruido y anunciando que ya estaba hirviendo, esas palabras lo asustaron. Apretó sus puños, fue por el agua y la tiro sobre él para convertirse en hombre. Corrió para alcanzar a Akane llegando a la sala y cuando llego a ella, la jalo del brazo y la arrincono en la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se quejó Akane intentando quitar las manos de Ranma de sus muñecas.

Paso su mano atrás de la cabeza de la chica y la acerco a él para besarla con fuerza. Puso su otra mano en la espalda baja de Akane para acercarla más y que no hubiera ni un centímetro separado de su cuerpo. Al final Akane cedió y se dejó llevar por el beso de su prometido y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su mano derecha acariciando su cabello. Ambos resbalaron por la pared hasta quedar sentados en el piso sin dejar de besarse y después el chico la acostó en el suelo, sin percatarse de que Izanami estaba en medio de ellos observándolos. Bajo su mirada cuando los vio caer al suelo. Traía su máscara roja por lo que no se podía saber que expresión tenía a lo que miraba, ni siquiera cuando vio que él le estrujara uno de sus senos.

— _Queridos lectores. —Hablo Izanami. — Como podrán ver, mis queridos futuros padres tienen una gran escena romántica en donde nuestra escritora quiere incluir "sexo explícito", claro entre comillas porque es pésima para esto, pero no le digan porque querrá matarme nuevamente. —Se encogió de hombros. — Pero por éticas de desarrollo de la serie de Ranma 1/2 creado por Rumiko Takahashi y además clasificación de esta historia, tengo que interrumpir esta escena, ya que es un ritual típico de ellos en donde un momento romántico es suspendida por algún integrante de la familia Tendo o Saotome y como podrán saber soy una Saotome, así que tengo derechos. —Rió. — Pero no me odien, también es por respeto a nuestra querida Rumiko que le encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas para hacer que el lector estuviera al pendiente de esta pareja. Pero mejor continuemos con la trama porque solo nos dieron permiso para cuatro capítulos y solo nos queda uno, no más._

Saco un claxon en botella y lo presiono haciendo que la pareja se asustara y se sentaran mirando hacia los lados. ¿Qué fue eso? Se extrañaron de ver a una persona vestida de traje de militar color rojo con dorado, cabello recogido en una cola de caballo largo y una máscara roja. La pareja volteó a verse y se dieron cuenta de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo que Ranma noto es que la máscara se parecía a los chicos de anoche, solo que esta vez de color rojo sangre y su vestimenta era totalmente diferente.

Izanami metió una mano por debajo de su saco y mostro unas tarjetas de color blanca, la primera se la dio a Akane y Ranma se acercó para leerla, decía:

" _Akane estoy en serios problemas"_

Izanami le dio otra tarjeta.

" _Los descendientes quieren acabar conmigo"_

Le entrego otra y así se la paso.

" _Hace tres días me derrotaron y no puedo detenerlos yo sola"_

Ranma la miro.

—¿Entonces eres una chica? —Pregunto Ranma.

Izanami saco otra tarjeta de su saco, esta vez de color rojo y con tinta blanca. Se la entregó a Ranma y decía:

" _Las tarjetas son para Akane. ¡No te metas maldito travesti!"_

Rápidamente saco una botella de agua y se lo echo para convertirla en una chica pelirroja.

—¡¿Maldito travesti?! —Grito molesto. —¡Ya veraz niña mal…!

Saco a la vista un aerosol, se lo puso en la cara de su padre y apretó saliendo una liquido en spray. Eso haría que lo durmiera y así fue. Cayo al suelo y con una sonrisa de paz.

Akane lo miraba sin ninguna preocupación, tal vez era buena idea que durmiera. Volteo a verla cuando vio que le daba otra tarjeta.

" _Son varios chicos y uno de ellos, además de que es el líder de los descendientes perfecciono la técnica del dragón volador y no pude derrotarlo"_

Le dio otra tarjeta.

" _Se me olvidaba un dato importante…"_

Le entrego otra.

" _Ese chico también es tu hijo, es hermano gemelo de Izanami"_

Akane agrando los ojos cuando leyó eso. ¿Gemelo de Izanami? Lo que quería decir que también era hijo de Ranma. Tomo otra tarjeta.

" _Por eso Izanami me mando para darte esto. Ella no ha hecho ninguna idiotez. n_n"_

Akane entrecerró los ojos, saco su mazo y la golpeo en la cabeza.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —Gruño Akane. —¡Y párale a las tarjetas!

—Perdón. —Chillo disculpándose con el mazo aun en su cabeza. —Al menos un abrazo estaría bien ¿No? —Dijo abriendo sus brazos esperando que le correspondiera, pero no fue así. Ella solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

La chica se fue a un rincón con un aura oscura de depresión absoluta.

—Prefiero a la otra Akane. —Susurro para sí misma.

—No veo el propósito de abrazarte. —Respondió Akane como si no le importara en lo más mínimo verla, aunque eso era mentira. Muy dentro de ella estaba feliz de verla nuevamente y saber que se encontraba bien, pero no le iba a mostrar ese lado débil de ella.

Esas palabras fue un golpe duro para Izanami.

—¡Pero bien que te lo estabas comiendo! —Exclamo Izanami señalando al bello durmiente.

—¿Cómo que me lo estaba comiendo? —Renegó Akane con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Es más! —Izanami se puso de pie y agarro un jarrón. —¡Lo matare! —Dijo con una voz aterradora y alzando el objeto arriba de la cabeza de Ranma. —Me desquitare en nombre del otro Ranma quien odio más que a esta otra escoria y también porque a este Ranma le debo dinero y no pienso pagárselo.

—¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! —Exclamo Akane, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. —¿Espera? ¿Dijiste que odiabas al otro Ranma? Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de él.

Izanami bajo los brazos y lanzo el jarrón a un lado rompiéndolo. Después miro a Akane.

—Si. —Afirmo Izanami. —Por eso sé que miente de que no te importo. Sé que estabas preocupada por mí, sino ¿Por qué me buscabas la noche que me fui en el parque? —Se burló.

Akane se sonrojo aún más que cuando le dijo que se estaba comiendo a Ranma.

—Aunque no lo creas te salve de que estuvieras en coma. —Dijo Izanami hablando seriamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Akane haciendo una mueca, ahora si pensaba de que estaba loca.

Izanami suspiro y le tuvo que contar lo que le sucedió en el otro tiempo hasta su muerte. Akane se impactó cuando escucho que el mismo Ranma la mato por accidente por solo proteger a la otra Akane.

—Después de eso, volví en el instante en que iba caminando con Maru y Emi e hice lo mismo, escape, pero fui en dirección contraria para detener a mi padre de que te golpeara. —Explicaba.

—¿Y cómo lo detuviste? —Pregunto Akane.

Izanami tardó en responder y evito mirarla. Estaba sudando y agradecía que tuviera la máscara puesta y no viera el cambio de expresiones.

—¿Qué hiciste, Izanami? —Interrogo Akane alzando la voz, sabiendo que hizo algo serio.

—Agarre el tubo de fierro…—Su voz se hacía más débil. —Y le pegue en la cabeza.

—Y…—Alzo más la voz Akane.

—Lo deje en coma. —Bajo la mirada.

Akane se masajeo la sien.

—Eso fue lo primero que hiciste después de que el destino te diera una segunda oportunidad. —Dijo Akane rechinando los dientes. — Me pregunto ¿Qué otras cosas haz hecho en estos tres meses?

—¡Debute como acompañante de hombres por una noche! —Exclamo orgullosa.

Akane le dio otro mazazo en la cabeza.

—¡No tienes vergüenza! —Gruño Akane. —¿Dónde está el otro Ranma?

—Amarrado de manos y pies y siendo una chica. —Respondió orgullosa, pero recibió otro golpe dejándole así dos bolas en el centro de la cabeza.

Akane suspiro.

—Siendo así la situación, no quedara de otra que avisar a Shun y los demás. —Concluyo Akane.

—Tu encárgate de eso. —Dijo Izanami poniéndose de pie. —Yo aún tengo que resolver algunas cosas.

—¡Bien! —Dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué harás con Ranma? —Pregunto Izanami viendo al chico.

—Déjalo ahí. —Contesto Akane sin importarle. —Iré de una vez, si espero a que despierte no me dejara en paz.

Izanami se quitó la máscara y solo sonrió.

* * *

Ranma del futuro abría los ojos. Estaba adolorido porque se durmió sentado, pero acostándose en el sofá de la cintura a la cabeza. Aun se encontraba amarrado de manos y pies. Había pensado que era un sueño, pero ver dónde y las condiciones en las que se encontraba se dio cuenta de que no era así. Se enderezo y se sorprendió de ver a su hija sentada enfrente de él. Se miraban, pero no sabían que palabras decir, era como si ella miraba a un desconocido porque ciertamente era así.

—Afloje las cuerdas. —Hablo Izanami. —Eres libre.

Ranma hizo un poco fuerza y así era, las cuerdas cayeron, pero él seguía sentado.

—Solo te voy a pedir un favor. —Alzo la voz Izanami. —No quiero que te acerques a Akane. Vete olvidando de la venganza, si quieres vengarte te puedo hacer el favor de conseguir el decadente, regreses y hables con la otra Akane. ¿De acuerdo?

Ranma asintió. Izanami se puso de pie y se acercó a él hasta estar enfrente de él.

—Mantente con la máscara. —Aconsejo Izanami. —Si Raiko te ve, estarás perdido.

Al solo escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que sin importar lo enojada que este, se preocupaba por él. Se puso de pie y no dudo en acercarla a él para abrazarla. Izanami agrando los ojos, iba a reprocharle, pero Ranma hablo.

—Por favor, déjame abrazarte, aunque sea la última vez. —Suplico desesperado.

Izanami sentía ese abrazo diferente con el que le dio en la carpa. Si sentía el amor en él, no es que no lo sintiera, pero ahora si sentía la necesidad de corresponderle y así lo hizo. Ranma se sintió feliz y la estrecho más.

—No será la última vez. —Aclaro Izanami. —Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras y estaré feliz.

Ranma se separó un poco de ella y se puso de rodillas, eso alarmo a Izanami.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname! —Suplico abrazándola de la cintura con lágrimas en los ojos. —No debí haberte separado de tu madre. Debí haber luchado por ustedes, por los tres y fui un maldito cobarde. ¡Perdóname!

—¡Espera! ¡Ponte de pie! —Grito Izanami. —¡No te humilles! Sé que no tuviste la culpa, yo lo único que no te puedo perdonar fue lo que le hiciste a Akane. Pero no por eso dedo de odiarte.

Ranma dejo de sollozar por un momento.

—Lo que te dije anoche era porque estaba molesta. —Bajo la voz. —Yo jamás en mi vida he odiado a alguien, ni siquiera a Akane, mi madre.

Ranma solo la miraba sin dejar de llorar y nuevamente la abrazo sin ponerse de pie. Izanami dio un largo suspiro.

—Te dije que te levantaras. —Exigió Izanami. Lo agarro de los brazos y lo levanto hasta quedar a su altura. No se había dado cuenta de que cuando era chica tenían la misma estatura.

Él estaba con la cabeza agachada. Tenía que sostenerlo porque él no tenía fuerzas y lo tuvo que poner en su hombro. Puso sus manos atrás de ellos, como una manera de abrazarlo, podía sentir la humedad en su hombro. Seguía llorando, aunque no hiciera algún ruido. La volvió a abrazar cuando sintió sus manos atrás de sus hombros, era lo único que pedía y necesitaba en esos momentos. Sentía que al fin tenía su felicidad como también se la arrebataban. La quería a su lado, con solo decirle que no lo odiaba sentía la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba. Estar en sus brazos lo reconfortaba, poco a poco sentía más fuerza y pudo sostenerse por su propia cuenta, pero sin alejarse de ella.

—¿Entonces me enseñaras la técnica? —Pregunto Izanami con una sonrisa.

Ranma también sonrió.

—No me lo tienes que pedir. —Respondió Ranma. —Es tu obligación saberla. —La estrecho a un más.

Sin embargo, Izanami sentía que no podía respirar, pero no se quejaría… si no es que se desmaye.

* * *

Raiko miraba su máscara mientras estaba sentado en la orilla de un puente donde había un lago y fue cuando sintió un sentimiento de paz y felicidad. Esa sensación no era de él, porque no estaba conforme con lo que pasaba. Sabía que tendría esa sensación hasta estar en su época con su hermana. Entonces significaba que…

—Mi hermana ya encontró a nuestro padre. —Puso una mirada dura y sombría.

* * *

Miki se despedía de un joven con la que había pasado un rato como acompañante. Tenía una yukata de color rosa con flores azules y tenía el cabello suelto con un lazo rojo como diadema.

Satsuki salto y cayó al suelo a un lado de Miki con un objeto en sus manos. Miki se percató de su presencia y sonrió al ver lo que tenía.

—¿Fue difícil? —Pregunto Miki.

—Fue pan comido. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Miki agarro el objeto y lo puso frente a su rostro.

—Entonces hay que entregárselo a Izanami para seguir con el plan. —Dijo viendo el decadente.

* * *

 _ **1 de diciembre del 2015.**_

Akane lanzaba papeles y todo lo que miraba a su vista. Se sentó en su silla y paso sus dedos en su cabello agachando la mirada y haciendo presión en su cuero cabelludo. Tres malditos meses habían pasado desde que su hijo se fue. Por más que pensaba le era imposible averiguar donde se encontraba su hijo. No sabía si fue a otra parte del mundo u otra dimensión. Se acostó en su silla lo suficiente para mirar el techo. ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba su hijo? No cabía duda, de tal palo, tal astilla. Al igual que su padre la desesperaba, angustiaba y sobretodo la lastimaba. Pensaba que ya había superado el odio a su padre, pero no era así, se notaba que no conocía a su hijo. No evito llorar del coraje, estaba furiosa, pero consigo misma. No supo cuidar y escuchar a su hijo. No pudo detener el rencor y sentimientos que tenía hacia Ranma y pensar que su tía Nodoka podría lograr que su hijo se sintiera más cerca de lo que fue su padre. No la culpaba, ella era su abuela, no le correspondía a su tía, si no a ella.

De repente empezó a sentir sueño, no había dormido en varios días. Se dio cuenta que dejo de lado la búsqueda de su hija, pero eso no quería decir que no la había olvidado, todo lo contrario, los dos estaban en su mente todo el tiempo. Ellos eran lo que más le importaba y quería con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué no haría por ellos? Moriría por ellos. Había nacido de ella, los tuvo dentro durante 7 meses, ya que nacieron antes de lo esperado. No se sentía muy emocionada cuando supo que estaba embarazada y más porque estaba sola, pero porque ella quiso. Había sido un gran error porque nada de esto estuviera pasando. Pero cuando los tuvo en sus brazos, nació ese amor que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir. Algo que proteger, que fuera suyo y de nadie más. Al principio los cuido con esmero como si se tratara de algo que podía romperse fácilmente. Pero nuevamente ese miedo a volver ser lastimada hizo que se alejara de ellos y que error cometió. Si su hija se acordaba de ella, en estos momentos debía odiarla. Si era así, moriría por su rechazo, el mismo que siempre le dio. Recordar la última vez que la vio, con su rostro tranquilo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la leve fiebre que tenía le rompía el corazón. Puso sus brazos en su escritorio y se recostó en ellos empezando a sollozar con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos escucho que alguien abría la puerta muy lentamente. Se enderezo limpiando sus lágrimas con sus mangas, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado. Vio que uno de sus empleados que era un hombre joven, mostraba su rostro de frente hasta debajo de sus ojos, era como si tuviera miedo de abrirla.

—Jefa. —Llamo el hombre con una voz baja y temblorosa.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto con un suspiro.

—Hay alguien que pide hablar con usted. —Respondió aun escondido.

—Ahorita no quiero ver a nadie. —Alzo un poco la voz y era en serio, no estaba de ánimos para recibir a alguien.

—Eso mismo le dije. —Contesto el hombre. —Pero me dice que es urgente, además viste muy raro.

—¿Raro? —Hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quiere decir con raro? —Pregunto ofendida la persona atrás de la puerta con voz baja al empleado de Akane.

Quito su rostro sin cerrar la puerta.

—Pues sí. —Respondió el empleado a aquella persona. —Parece una clase de cosplay.

—Dile que tiene que ver con su hijo…—Siguió hablando en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Akane abrió la puerta para ver a las dos personas. Pudo ver a un cuerpo pequeño de cabello largo color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, mascara roja ocultando su rostro y un traje similar al suyo, pero de color rojo.

Izanami miro a su madre y Akane a ella. Lo único que miraba era aquellos ojos azules causando un sentimiento extraño y un nerviosismo que no podía explicar.

—Está bien, pasa. —Acepto Akane sin entender porque, si no quería ver a nadie.

Izanami entro y observo la oficina que era un poco diferente al de la generala a pesar de que era el mismo lugar en donde muchas veces entro para escuchar uno de sus regaños. Sin embargo, vio más desastre del que tenía la generala y se extrañó porque Akane siempre fue muy ordenada.

—Tiene una oficina fea. —Dijo Izanami con tranquilidad y sin pensar en sus palabras. Su cerebro captaba a Akane, pero no pensó que no era la que ella conoce.

—¿Solo vino a ofenderme? —Pregunto ofendida.

Izanami se mordió la lengua.

—Vengo en paz. —Chillo y escondiendo su rostro con sus manos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Akane suspiro haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? —Pregunto sentándose en su silla.

—Iré al grano porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Respondió Izanami pasando sus manos atrás de su espalda.

—¿No tenemos? —Pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Se en dónde está su hijo y el propósito de su viaje a 1993. —Confeso.

Akane se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—¿1993? —Pregunto asombrada y con preocupación.

—Usted sabe lo que hizo en esa época. —Dijo Izanami acercándose más a ella.

Akane se quedó sin palabras, pero aun así no entendía lo que quería su hijo. ¿Acaso quiere cambiar la historia? Él sabía bien que aunque la cambiara, la suya no sufrirá efecto alguno. Entonces ¿Qué quiere?

—Desde hace dos años sabe dónde se encuentra su hija y Ranma Saotome. —Confeso Izanami.

—¡Qué! —Exclamo casi sin voz.

—Ellos se encuentran en esa epoca desde hace 15 años. —Izanami se alejó de ella. —Sin embargo, ellos se separaron y cada quien no se volvieron a ver durante esos años, hasta hace algunos días y…

—Quiere que su hermana regrese con él, pero no sin antes matar a Ranma. —Termino Akane.

Izanami voltio a verla, girando abruptamente.

—Detesto que terminen por mí. —Se quejó Izanami.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Akane.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que debe de detener a su hijo. —Dijo Izanami evitando su pregunta. Sin embargo, vio un frasco de paletas y se acercó a ella. Tomo una y la guardo adentro de su saco. Pero se le quedo viendo un rato más y agarro otra. —Perdón, pero me encanta las paletas sabor fresa con chicle.

Akane agrando sus ojos. Siempre tuvo esas paletas porque sabía que eran las favoritas de su hija, era como un recuerdo de ella.

Izanami se alejó del frasco, pero… se volvió a acercar y tomo el frasco.

—¿Puedo llevarme las paletas? —Pregunto Izanami abrazando el frasco y con ansiedad. Estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba comer algo dulce.

Akane solo hizo una mueca y le quito el frasco llevándoselo con ella.

—Al menos cumplí con decirle. —Se quejó Izanami. —Merezco un premio.

—¿Y cómo puedo saber que lo que dice es verdad? —Pregunto Akane abrazando el frasco de paletas.

Izanami mostro el decadente.

—¿Con esto es suficiente?

Akane puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién era ella?

—Y usted sabe que es el auténtico y no el de esta época que ahora es una espada. —Dijo Izanami de manera juguetona tocando una de las mejillas de Akane con su dedo. —Esto lo puede llevar con su hijo. —Entrecerró sus ojos.

Akane estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de tomarlo e ir al pasado por sus hijos.

—¿Sabe dónde están mis hijos? — Pregunto acercándose a ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Akane tenía alejado el frasco de ella.

—La ubicación exacta de su hijo, no la sé, pero lo he visto. —Respondió Izanami. —Y la de su hija…

Akane esperaba la respuesta de ella, sentía que estaba muy cerca de su hija, por fin vería a su niña que tanto extrañaba. Parecía eterna la espera de su respuesta.

—¡Se lo diré hasta que me de las paletas! —Grito Izanami queriendo quitarle el frasco, pero no lo consiguió porque Akane se alejó y corrió hasta la esquina derecha de su oficina, pero Izanami la siguió y corrió hacia otro lugar. Corrían en círculos, no le quería dar el frasco hasta que no le dijera el paradero de su hija.

—¡No te lo daré! —Grito Akane. —¡Primero dime dónde está mi hija!

—¡Quiero mis paletas! —Grito Izanami siguiendo a su madre.

—¡Es importante saber si ella me odia!

—¡No se preocupe! ¡Ella no la odia! —Confeso Izanami.

Akane se detuvo soltando el frasco, rompiéndose en mil pedazos e Izanami choco con su espalda cayendo al suelo. Vio las paletas en el suelo y arrastro para recogerla todas sin importar cortarse.

—¡Oh preciadas paletas! —Alabo Izanami abrazándolas.

Akane seguía de pie con los ojos más que abiertos. Su hija no la odiaba, eso no evito que sonriera de felicidad.

—Hace 15 años que no pruebo estas paletas. —Dijo Izanami sin pensar en que sus palabras podrían tener efecto.

Akane dejó de sonreír y volteo a ver a esa niña. Cabello oscuro largo. Ojos azules. Tono de piel. Miro sus manos y luego las de ella, era el mismo color.

—Me dirás dónde está mi hija. —Susurro bajando la mirada.

Izanami salió de su adoración por las paletas y miro a su madre.

—Iremos al pasado para detener a Raiko. —Evito la pregunta.

Akane se puso de rodillas y la miro a los ojos.

—Quítate la máscara. —Ordeno Akane con una voz grave.

—Usted es el punto débil de Raiko, por lo que le hará caso para detener todo este caos de los descendientes. —Nuevamente evito lo que le pedía.

—¿Por qué no respondes mis preguntas? —Ya comenzaba a molestarse.

—Como sabrá Raiko es muy listo, tanto que aprendió la técnica del dragón volador…

Akane exploto y se acercó para quitarle la máscara pero ella se resistía.

—¡Quítate la máscara! —Grito Akane.

—¡No! —Negó Izanami.

Hasta que pudo romper el lazo que la mantenía puesta y la máscara cayó al suelo y al fin pudo ver su rostro. Akane se quedó sin palabras. Era ella, y como no reconocerla si era su madre. Sabía que cuando vio esos ojos sintió un sentimiento inexplicable, su corazón decía que ella era su hija. Si Raiko tenía cierto parecido con Ranma, ella era la viva imagen de él. Izanami no quería esto, pero tuvo que pasar. Pudo ver su expresión y sabía que había quedado paralizada por verla, ella lo sabía y como no, si Raiko y ella eran gemelos. No sabía porque se tapó su rostro con sus manos y fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de las cortadas de ella. Agarro de sus muñecas y se las quito de su rostro. Miro a todos lados buscando entre el desastre, hasta que lo pudo visualizar. Se puso de pie y agarro el maletín y lo puso en el suelo. Nuevamente tomo sus manos y empezó a curarlas. Izanami no podía estar más asombrada. La otra Akane que conoció no era así, ¿Es que acaso esta segunda oportunidad estaba haciendo que conociera más a sus padres? Después de que termino vio que agacho su mirada.

—No quiero volverte a lastimar. —Hablo Akane con la voz quebrada. —Perdóname. —Se disculpó bajando la voz. —No supe valorar lo que más quería y cuando lo perdí empecé a sufrir y ese fue mi castigo.

Izanami trago duro sin dejarla de ver.

—Perdí a Ranma…—Siguió hablando. —Te perdí y ahora a mi hijo.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente no haría esto, pero tú también lo mereces… —Hablo Izanami con una mirada melancolica.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo dejando Akane asombrada.

—A corresponderte como lo hice con mi padre. —Termino Izanami estrechándola más y respirando su olor que era igual a la de Akane, pero de una manera diferente que hizo recordar el día que tenía fiebre y estaba en sus brazos mientras le decía a Shun que la amaba. Sonrió pensando que había prometido que nunca olvidaría ese día y aparentemente así había sido, solo que lo soñaba sin saber que era lo que significaba y la persona que la sostenía en sus brazos.

Akane disfrutaba su cercanía, nuevamente la tenía con ella. La última vez que la tuvo así era pequeña y ahora verla más grande era una emoción de felicidad que no sentía desde hace tiempo. Sabía que su hija iba a ser muy hermosa, lo era de pequeña y ahora era más. Se separó de ella y puso sus manos en las mejillas de su hija. La miraba con mucho amor y una gran sonrisa, lo que asusto un poco a Izanami.

—¿Dime si has estado bien? —Exigió Akane pero sin ningún intención de agredirla. —¿Has pasado hambre? Porque si quieres pediré todo lo que quiera para que comas. —Sonrió Akane volviéndola abrazar.

Izanami no sabía que decir, nunca pensaba verla así algún día, pero entendía lo que sentía. En serio la había extrañado y sufrió por ella. Tenía que dejarse querer, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Eso le recordó su hermano.

—Tenemos que detener a Raiko y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón. —Hablo Izanami.

Se separó de su hija para verla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

Después de una media hora para conversar, Shun y Usui caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Akane.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos. —Hablo Shun en voz baja. —Tenemos que animarla, aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, eso ya es un logro.

Usui no respondió, estaba pensativo y en un mundo muy alejado de la situación actual.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Soy atractivo? —Pregunto Usui ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por su amigo.

—Nuevamente vamos por lo mismo. —Contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Paso su mano atrás de su espalda. —No te preocupes, aun tienes mucha vida por delante y encontraras algún día el amor. Tal vez aun no nace. —Insinuó poniendo ojos picaros.

—Eso es pedofilia. —Dijo Usui entrecerrando los ojos.

—A tu edad, créeme que no te quedara de otra. —Dijo Shun. —Ahorita importa Akane, luego pensamos en eso. —Espeto decidido. —Llegara en cualquier momento y tal vez con un golpe.

—Si, como si chocara con su cabeza. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

De repente sintió algo con que choco pegando su barbilla con algo duro, como la frente de una cabeza. Además de que sintió que un cuerpo se pegaba contra él. Usui puso su mano en su barbilla e Izanami se sobaba su cabeza. Corrió rápido para hablar con los demás y del plan que había pensado con su madre, pero no se fijó por donde iba.

—¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó Usui.

—Parece como si me hubiera pegado con una roca. —Comento Izanami sin mirar al chico.

—Ni que fuera para…—Iba a gritar y justo en ese momento ambos se voltearon a ver. Los ojos de Usui se agrandaron quedando asombrado por la persona que miraba. Ese rostro tan hermoso, jamás había visto algo así, su corazón latía muy fuerte y no entendía porque, será… ¿Amor a primera vista?

Izanami se dio cuenta de la mirada que ponía, nunca pensó encontrar a Usui de esa manera y poniendo la misma cara de idiota que puso cuando volvió a verla. En su mente reía macabramente.

— _Este Usui también fue maravillado con mi belleza_. —Rió en sus pensamientos. — _No sería mala idea jugar un poco con él._

Puso su cara de damisela enamorada y lo vio a los ojos.

—Nunca pensé que un chico tan apuesto me lastimara. —Dijo Izanami con los ojos brillosos.

—Este…yo. —Balbuceaba Usui sin saber que responder.

Shun se puso en medio de ellos observándolos a ambos en diferentes momentos. Pero después se puso a observar más a la chica. Tenía un sentimiento bastante familiar al verla, además podía jurar que se parecía a Raiko. ¿Espera? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué una persona desconocida venia caminando por este pasillo?

Él tomo de sus manos mientras la miraba con admiración. ¿Tan desesperado estaba para no darse cuenta que se parecía a su sobrino? Izanami también lo miraba así, mientras no se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

—¡Akane! — Exclamo Shun cuando vio que salía de su oficina, aunque pudo notar que su semblante había cambiado, muy diferente ante los días anteriores y eso le daba gusto.

Akane ignoro a Shun e iba a pasar a un lado de su hija y Usui, no sin antes decir.

—¡Ah! Usui, te presento a mi hija Nanami. —Hablo indiferente sin voltearlos a ver. —Recuerdo que no conviviste mucho con ella por lo que no se debe acordar de ti. —Dijo ya muy alejados de ellos.

Usui seguía sonriendo y después su corazón latió más pero no de amor, si no de vergüenza y miedo. ¡Se enamoró de la hija de su jefa y peor pesadilla!

—¡Es un gusto Usui! —Dijo Izanami quitando sus manos rápidamente de las de él y se fue siguiendo a su madre. Ya dándole la espalda sonrío con maldad pura. No conocía bien a este Usui pero fue divertido molestarlo.

Usui seguía en esa misma posición, con las manos en el aire y sonrisa. Shun se acercó a él y le dio leves golpes en la espalda.

—Te dije que en cualquier momento llegaría y con un golpe. —Dijo Shun. —Pero nunca dije que sería físicamente. — Shun sonreía por ver a su amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Akane, ¿Ella era su hija, Nanami? Agrando los ojos y corrió en dirección a ellas dejando a su amigo aun como estatua.

Izanami siguió caminando hasta que de la nada cayó al suelo y con un peso de más en su espalda. Shun había saltado hacia ella sin importar que la pudiera lastimar.

—¡Nanami! ¡Mi niña! —Gritaba Shun emocionado mientras estaba encima de ella y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba su cabeza con su mejilla izquierda. —¡Tu tío Shun te extraño!

Izanami levantaba la cabeza y se arrastraba sosteniendo a Shun en su espalda.

—No importa el tiempo. —Dijo Izanami con dificultad mientras seguía arrastrándose. —Me sigue amando con adoración. —Espeto con una gota de sudor en su frente.

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —Pregunto Ranma a Satsuki que estaba en el comedor tomando una taza de Té.

—Porque no me acompañas esta noche, Ranma. —Ignoro la pregunta del chico.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —Volvió a preguntar entrecerrando los ojos.

—El té esta rico, deberías aprovechar la noche.

—No me quieres decir donde está, ¿Verdad? —Intuyo Ranma sentándose enfrente de ella.

Satsuki se quedó un momento en silencio y Ranma esperaba su respuesta y parecía eterno el momento. Justo en ese momento Izanami entro por la puerta y Ranma corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Estuvo mucho tiempo separado de ella, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido lo más que podía. Besaba su cabello y nuevamente la abrazaba sin querer estar ningún centímetro separada de ella.

Izanami sentía que no podía respirar, ya se arrepentía de haberle dicho que podía abrazarla cuando él quisiera. No le gustaba que invadiera su espacio, parecía que la escuela militar la había hecho fría, pero ni quería recordar ese lugar. Se separó de él y lo miraba con ojos de amor, en serio eso la hizo que le diera sentimiento.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Reclamo Ranma.

—Bueno…—Izanami se puso nerviosa rascándose la mejilla.

En ese momento Akane, la del futuro entro a la habitación, dándose con la sorpresa de que Ranma estaba ahí y cerca de su hija. Ambos se miraban desafiante y con el ceño fruncido estando Izanami en el medio. Corrió rápido y se alejó de sus padres y ellos se acercaron más. Miki y Maru entraron y se dieron cuenta de la tensión.

—Me da miedo de lo que se puede venir. —Comento Miki acercándose a Izanami.

—Es más, hasta puedo escuchar la música del viejo oeste. —Susurro Izanami.

Las tres chicas se dieron cuenta de que en verdad la escuchaban. Voltearon a ver a Maru y tenía una grabadora en donde se escuchaba el clásico instrumental que escuchan en algunas películas del viejo oeste.

Ranma y Akane del futuro se miraban con detalle, comiéndose con la mirada. Estaban enfrente del enemigo, pensaban ambos. Después Ranma la recorrió con la mirada al igual que Akane a él. Ranma pensaba que los años no pasaban para ella, seguía mirándose igual de joven y todo por esa cosa por la que descuido a sus hijos. ¿Tanto valía su juventud que sus hijos? Pero lo que no podía negar es que tenía ganas de lanzarse a ella y besarla. Era tan tonto, aún seguía enamorado de ella, era la mujer que más deseaba. Por otra parte, Akane estaba encantada, lo miraba con molestia, pero después sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de él. Al igual que Ranma tenía los mismos pensamientos. ¡Total! Pese a lo que él hizo seguía amándolo.

—Izanami. —Llamo Miki. —¿No pensaste en que pasaría esto?

—No. —Negó con miedo.

Akane se acercó más a él con esa misma sonrisa que estaba excitando a Ranma.

—Ha pasado tantos años, Ranma. —Dijo Akane con una voz dura.

—Lo mismo te digo. —Respondió de la misma manera. —No has cambiado ¡Nada! —Exclamo con molestia.

—A ti te veo igual a como te deje. —Contrataco Akane.

—¿De qué manera? —Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora. —En el suelo con sangre o en la cama.

Los demás agrandaron los ojos. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—Mejor… los dejamos solos. —Propuso Satsuki haciendo a los chicos para atrás y saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos se seguían viendo de manera fuerte y matándose con la mirada y subía cada vez de intensidad.

* * *

Ranma del presente despertó y estaba en el salón. Fue cuando abrió por completo los ojos, estaba asustado y se levantó de golpe. De repente comenzó a recordar todo, una chica con mascara roja, Akane estaba extraña y parecía que esa chica le pedía ayuda. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las personas que aparecieron anoche? No sabía lo que pasaba, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Salió corriendo de su casa sin rumbo. Iba en dirección desconocida pero justo al pasar por una esquina choco con alguien y cayendo al suelo junto con la otra persona. Dejo de ver la luz de la noche y ahora miraba… ¿Un mapa? Se lo quito de la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba Ryoga.

—¡Ryoga! —Exclamo Ranma con su voz de mujer.

—¡Ranma debes de tener cuidado! —Se quejó Ryoga levantándose al igual que Ranma.

—¡No tengo tiempo! —Interrumpió. —¡Necesito buscar a Akane!

—¿Qué? ¿Nuevamente se fue? —Pregunto Ryoga asombrado y poniéndose alerta. Ya había hablado con Akane y había dicho que solo se iría con los decadentes si había una situación de alta emergencia.

—¡Si! ¡Y se fue con una chica rara! —Dijo con desesperación.

—¿Chica rara?

—Sí, tenía mascara roja, vestía traje militar de color rojo. —Describía a la chica. —Y no sé, sentí algo muy extraño ante su presencia. —Dijo con nostalgia. —Además anoche nos encontramos con unos tipos raros que le decían que no regresara con… no me acuerdo, pero después dijeron que ellos no eran los únicos descendientes que se encontraban.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Ryoga. —¿Dijiste descendientes? ¡Ahora entiendo la alta emergencia! —Pego su mano con su cabeza.

—¿Alta emergencia? —Pregunto Ranma extrañado por el comportamiento de Ryoga. —¿Espera? ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? ¡Explícame que está pasando! —Exigió Ranma.

—Es una larga historia…—Contesto Ryoga. —Pero estoy seguro que esa chica de la máscara era Izanami. Pensé que Akane la había corrido de los decadentes, pero parece ser que esa ella no se rinde.

—¡Ryoga! ¡En serio, no entiendo lo que me dices! —Ranma se estaba desesperando.

Ryoga agarro el mapa y con un lápiz que saco marco un sitio del centro de Tokyo.

—Ranma tenemos que ir a este lugar. —Señalo Ryoga. —Si tú me sigues nunca llegaremos. Pero estoy completamente seguro que Izanami no es tonta y no iría con los decadentes, por eso está la segunda opción y la más segura… La ciudad del amor del centro de Tokyo.

Ranma miro a su amigo alzando la ceja.

—¡No me mires así! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! —Dijo Ryoga con desesperación. —¡Debemos de darnos prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —Exigió. Saco una botella donde había agua caliente que tenía en caso de lluvia y se la dio a Ranma para que se convirtiera en hombre.

Ranma se puso serio y le dio la señal para que lo siguiera y fuera con él al sitio que señalo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no entendía nada, pero sabía que Akane estaba en peligro.

* * *

 _ **¡Por dios! Por culpa del capítulo pasado en toda la semana no pude quitarme la canción de Hombres de Acción de Mulan de mi cabeza, ni quiero buscar el video en YouTube porque sé que no la sacare de ahí durante un buen rato… Pero regresando al capítulo, pudimos leer un poco más a detalle lo que sentían Ranma y Akane del futuro, ya que la temporada pasada eran personas sin corazón, fríos y crueles en ocasiones. Se acerca el final del mega prologo porque el siguiente capítulo es el último y al fin podremos volver a retomar la historia en donde se quedó. ¿Qué tal está el capítulo de la siguiente semana? Habrá acción XD**_

 _ **Les agradezco a todos por leer este humilde fanfic y comenten…no les tomata ni cinco minutos… me gusta leerlos ¿Si? (Digo esto hablando como la muñeca Barbie de la segunda película de Toy Story en los créditos) Y sigo con las películas de Disney, como también esta historia fue inspirada en La Familia Del Futuro que también es de Disney creerán que me la paso viendo películas de Disney XD Y luego el nombre de esta historia ni se diga, ya escribía esta historia antes de que se estrenara la película de Descendientes, ahí si fue coincidencia.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews…**_

 _ **Sav21:**_ _Me re perdi!_ _Y mas que la actualizacion noes seguida.. entonces se me olvida los nombres.. esa maru,emi.. no me acuerdo de quienes son hijos o primos de quien.. los demas personajes tambm.. me re perdi._

 _La verdad se veia linda.. pero son tantos personajes y mas que está la linea de tiempo.. el pasado, el futuro y presente..me mataron._

 _Tndria q volver a leerla pero tngo tan poco tiempo para tantos capitulos._

 _Bueno.. me gusto leerla en lo q pude . Je._

 _Besos y suerte_

 _ **R: Sabes… me hiciste recordar cuando vi el anime Durarara! porque era tal cantidad de personajes que ya ni sabias quien era protagonista, obviamente después entendí que como cada personaje se cruzaba con la vida del otro y formando así una interesante historia. Pero calma, no te desesperes y entiendo que no tengas tiempo de leer, pero por si te animaste a leer este capítulo te diré rápido: Izanami y Raiko que son gemelos son los futuros hijos de Ranma y Akane. Emi es hija de Nabiki y Shun y él es amigo de Akane y Maru es hijo de Usui y también es primo de Emi. Si puedes intentar leerlo de poquito a poquito, solo si puedes y quieres, eso es lo que hago últimamente en la página, porque también igual el tiempo no te alcanza. Saludos y besos n.n**_

* * *

 _ **NikoruShimohira:**_ _Este capitulo me ha hecho reir. Me mataste con la cancion de Mulan, jajaja de verdad no esperaba que Izanami a pesar de que no se acuerde mucho de cuando era pequeña y vivia con Akane y Raiko cantara inconcientemente la cancion. No pude evitar reir con las ocurrencias de Izanami La reaccion de Izanami cuando ve que Raiko esta vestido igual que ella; "...Se supone que yo soy la heroina, y el es el villano...". Tambien cuando mintio sobre que no era dama de compañia sino sexual,las fantasias que tiene, de verdad que es todo un personaje sinceramente te felicito por crearla, con el tiempo le tomado mucho cariño al igual que Usui, Shun, La generala, Maru, Emi,entre otros :)._

 _Sin mas quiero agrdecerte por el tiempo que te tomaste en leer mi comentario y responderme. Recuerda que aqui tienes una lectora._

 _Hasta la proxima actualizacion y un beso:_

 _ **R: Creo que Izanami ha sido un personaje que crea caos en mi mente tanto que no me deja dormir, hay cosas que no plasmo aquí y solo queda en mi mente y ella me vuelve loca, aunque si he llegado a escribir lo que ella hace en esas noches de insomnio. XD Pero más bien fue agarrar un poco de la personalidad de Ranma que sin que él se lo proponga se mete en problemas y con Izanami hice algo similar, pero de una manera más alocada, tanto que el mismo Ranma no soportaría y por algo ellos explotan. Raiko también tiene cosas de Ranma, pero tiene el mal carácter de Akane, fue imaginar cómo serían los hijos de Akane y Ranma y eso es pensar en locura total. Ahora entenderás que tengo una mentalidad loca jajaja Con respecto a la canción de Mulan espero que no la hayas cantado toda la semana como yo lo hice. u.u El hecho que le hayas agarrado cariño a los personajes que yo hice me hace muy feliz, saludos y besos :)**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Pues verás...según las teorías del cabello azul de trunks del futuro en dbsuper es porque antiguamente Akira Toriyama en el manga lo dibujaba con algunos tintes azules en las portadas. Sin embargo para Toei Animation la decisión fue de ponerle el cabello púrpura en el ánime...jajaja me matan de risa tus comentarios... Regresando a "Los Descendientes", no me hubiera imaginado una pelea entre los gemelos (en esta ocasión, veo que le das más importancia a las técnicas vistas en Ranma 1/2). Fue interesante conocer esa reflexión de Ranma del futuro, ya que en la temporada anterior actuaba sin pensar. Yo esperaba un abrazo entre padre e hija y no sucedió... jejeje. No me imagino como será una batalla entre Raiko y su padre, ya que Raiko está impulsado y motivado por un gran rencor hacia su padre. ¿Que pasará cuando Ranma del presente sepa toda esta situación? ¿Y Akane del futuro en qué momento llegará? Si que un pequeño cambio en la historia hace pensar en todo un mundo de posibilidades... Prometo algún día ver Mulán, jejeje. Hasta el próximo viernes. Saludos y éxito._

 _ **R: Después del último capítulo de Dragon Ball Super le doy más a esa teoría Jajajaja Bueno el abrazo entre padre e hija seria hasta este capítulo y como bonus también a Akane XD Yo quería como propósito de este mega prologo que conocieran aún más a Ranma y Akane del futuro y acercarlos más a Izanami y Raiko, pero más a Izanami que no estuvo con ellos, pero Raiko tampoco estuvo con Ranma, pero no adelantare mucho del siguiente capítulo. ¿En serio no has visto mulan? Al menos no tienes cantando la canción en tu cabeza como yo u.u Igual busca la canción en YouTube, Ok no. Saludos y besos :)**_

* * *

 _ **Amigo:**_ _Otro buen capitulo me gusto como raiko a pesar de tener odio a su padre ocupa las técnicas de la familia saotome y como buen hijo de ranma aprende y enseña bien asus discípulos tambien me agrada que ranma y akane ayan resuelto sus problemas en dos dias jajahjaja y por lo visto ya van pronto por la nueva familia y lo mejor es que los dos sienten el sufrimiento de sus hijos otra cosa buena es que ranma del futuro sepa que tiene otro hijo y que encontró a su hija ahora que no esta tan descontrolado pensara mejor que hacer para resolver los problemas causados espero tambien que el le enseñe las tecnicas para combatir el dragón volador ojalá akane y ranma del pasado intervengan pareciera que es inevitable ellos sienten el problema de sus hijos y espero ver cuando ranma se entere quien le quito la virginidad a su prometida para que lo muela a golpes jajajaja bueno me despido y espero con ansias el próximo capitulo bay cuidate que tengas buen fin de semana_

 _ **R: Es que como dije anteriormente, Raiko tiene muchas cosas de Ranma, pero el mal carácter que heredo de Akane lo arruina jajaja Como pudiste leer en este capítulo Ranma reflexiono mas sobre todo lo que hizo y luchara por sus hijos y posiblemente por Akane (Es más obvio que también por ella) Que Ranma se entere quien le quito la virginidad a Akane, ¿En verdad quieres ver sufrir nuevamente a Usui? Descuida le tengo preparado algo mejor todavía jajajaja Saludos y besos!**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Uhhhhh O.O ahora si q se destapó la olla y demasiado pronto pero me gusta, y de verdad me reí cuando Izanami le dijo a Ranma q tenía q vencer a su gemelo malvado xD ahora q mencionas a Maru más curiosidad me da pero imagino más o menos cual es su secreto pero no diré nada para no quedarme con la duda por si no es lo q pienso, bueno nos vemos el viernes, muxos besitos_

 _ **R: ¿Y por qué no? Yo si quiero saber qué es lo que te imaginas. Al menos una pista por si en verdad si es y no destapes todo eso jajajaja Pero mejor si dejamos aquí el asunto por si las dudas ¬¬ Saludos y besos! n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos y besos a todos mis demás lectores y nos vemos el próximo viernes, que tengan un hermoso fin de semana, Adiós.**_


	29. Intermedio Parte 4

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis: Comenzaremos con un prólogo un tanto diferente, Antes de llegar al futuro con sus padres y hermano sucedió algo que la puso en aprietos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Izanami hubiera detenido a su padre de golpear a Akane? Una nueva oportunidad para cambiar el transcurso de la historia y ahora ¿Quién es el enemigo?**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo: Parte 0.4**_

Izanami estaba dudosa sin abrir la puerta que conducía la habitación donde estaban sus padres. Maru estaba detrás de ella esperando que ella se atreviera a observar. No se escuchaba gritos, ni nada por lo que temía que ambos estuvieran tirados por la gran pelea que pudieron haber tenido.

—Me sorprende que tengas miedo. —Hablo Maru. —Normalmente eres muy valiente en tu graciosa y miserable vida. —Sonrió y ofendió a la vez.

Izanami alzo una ceja y vena palpitaba en su frente.

—Sabes…No convivo mucho contigo. —Hablo Izanami. —Siempre estas con Emi, por lo que no hay mucha confianza entre nosotros para que me digas eso.

—Eso puede cambiar si vienes con nosotros. —Respondió Maru refiriéndose a él y los descendientes.

—¡Oye! Te aprovechas de tu condición actual ¿No? —Se quejó Izanami.

—Solo abre la puerta. —Ordeno Maru tomando la mano de la chica y poniéndola en el picaporte y girarla para abrirla.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, solo un poco. Ambos se sorprendieron de lo que miraban. Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón… ¡Tranquilamente! Ambos no se miraban si no el suelo, pareciera como si quisiera entablar una conversación, pero no tenían las palabras exactas que decirse.

—Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Pregunto Ranma rompiendo el silencio y la tensión del momento.

—No me quejo. —Respondió Akane.

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo Ranma dándole a entender que "estaba bien".

—Soy Sargento. —Continuo Akane.

—¡Ah! Que bien. —Contesto sin mirarla y con tranquilidad.

—Solo trabajo de lunes a viernes para pasar los fines de semana en casa con mi hijo. —Contaba su rutina semanal. —Solo si hay una emergencia voy los sábados y domingos.

—Los fines de semana en donde más trabajo. —Espetaba Ranma.

—¿De que trabajas? —Pregunto Akane.

—En una feria. —Respondió. —Lanzo kunais. —Dijo volteando a verla.

—¡Ah! Que bien. —Volteo a ver a Ranma.

Izanami estaba con una gota de sudor en su frente, no creía lo que miraba. Pero tal vez podría funcionar para retomar su relación, después de todo sabía que ellos aún se querían.

—Así que mi hija tiene un hermano gemelo. —Menciono Ranma.

—Si. —Afirmo Akane. —Se llama Raiko, es muy lindo y es buen chico.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto sin mirarla a ver nuevamente y con tranquilidad. —No sabía que los chicos lindos y buenos también matan.

Akane lo miro con una vena saltando en su sien.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Pregunto con una voz grave. —Mi hijo no es ningún asesino.

—Lo sé. —Dijo aun con tranquilidad e ignorando el estado de Akane. —Aun no lo es.

—Parece que se van a pelear. —Sonrió Maru. —Era lo que tanto querías ¿No?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Chillo en voz baja.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que aún no lo hace? —Pregunto Akane molesta.

Akane se levantó para verlo a los ojos y la cabreo más que estuviera sentado con tranquilidad y con su barbilla en sus nudillos.

—Pues sí. —Respondió Ranma. —El hecho de que pasaras en casa los fines de semana no fue suficiente para que lo criaras bien.

Akane le dio un zape en la cabeza y eso hizo que Ranma se molestara.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Se quejó Ranma molesto.

—Pasaba tiempo con él, aunque no lo creas. Incluso le ensañaba técnicas de artes marciales, nunca dejare que la dinastía se perdiera.

—A lo que recuerdo que sabes, debe de estar muy obsoleto y dañado. —Insinuó Ranma.

—¿Me estás diciendo debilucha? —Se enojó aún más.

—¡SI! —Dijo casi escupiéndole, poniéndose de pie y con los brazos cruzados. —Además mala madre, porque al menos debiste hablar con él y saber lo que sentía.

—¡Tú no te quedas atrás! —Respondió Akane. —¡Perdiste a nuestra hija!

—Al menos se quedaron con alguien de confianza que son tus amigos. —Se defendió.

—Si me dices mala madre, no fue la única que estuvo con él. —Siguió atacando. —Tu madre también me ayudaba.

—¡No compares Akane! —Exclamo con más calma. —Una cosa…—Señalo con su dedo índice. —Es la mamá y otra…—Subiendo el siguiente dedo. —La abuela, ¿Piensa más?

—Esto no estuviera pasando si desde el principio fueras claro y elegido a una de nosotras. — Dijo refiriéndose a Ukyo, Xiam-Pu y Kodachi.

—Y volvemos con lo mismo. —Suspiro cansado de que siempre saliera ese detalle.

—Sí y lo volveré a repetir hasta que me muera. —Grito Akane. —Cada día peleamos más y ¿Qué pasaba en cada enfrentamiento?

Ranma ya no respondió y miro a un lado para evitar verla.

—¿Ehh? Ranma…—Bajo la voz cuando lo nombro.

Regresando a los espías atrás de la puerta que en este caso ya se habían unido Miki y Satsuki.

—¡Oigan es cierto! —Exclamo Izanami en voz baja. —Si mi padre le aconsejo a Ranma a que tuviera una relación con Ukyo, ¿Quién fue quien le dijo a mi padre?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Hablo Ranma. —Tenía 17 años y…

—¿Las hormonas estaban alborotadas? —Pregunto Akane haciendo una mueca. —Cada pelea, Ranma…—Decía Akane con una voz dura. —Cada maldita pelea entre tú y yo… Te ibas con Ukyo. —Confeso causando asombro y más en Izanami.

—Sabes que al principio…

—Sí, Ranma. —Interrumpió. —Primero fue un hechizo de Xiam-Pu ¡Vaya novedad!

El hechizo de Xiam-Pu consistía en que las hormonas de la persona, hombre o mujer estén al 100% por lo que con cualquier persona que se cruzara quisiera un encuentro sexual.

—Con Xiam-Pu…

—¡Si! Sé que jamás te atrajo Xiam-Pu por lo que primero te fuiste e intentaste sobrepasarte conmigo y como te rechace y en ese momento llego P-Chan, te molestaste y te fuiste con la segunda que más te atraía… ¡UKYO! —Grito el nombre. —¿Sabes cuantas veces mi hijo lloraba porque quería un okonomiyaki? ¡Me recordaba a esa… ¡Golfa! ¡Maldita!

—¿Cómo puede llorar un chico de 20 años por querer comer un Okonomiyaki? —Pregunto Ranma porque no creía lo que decía, es más, pensaba que la cegaba los celos.

—Tenía 8 años. —Explico más calmada, pero con una mirada dura.—Después de eso… nuestra relación fue de mal en peor. —Seguía Akane. —Tu juraste no volverlo hacer, al fin y al cabo, fue un hechizo.

—Nunca pensé que Xiam-Pu me mentiría con que aceptaba que no me casara con ella, pero Ukyo si lo acepto. —Intentaba justificarse.

—¡Ya cállate! —Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos. Volver a recordarlo le dolía mucho. —Si Ukyo lo acepto fue por muy poco tiempo ¿No? ¿O también mintió? Apuesto que cuando regrese de las montañas para pensar un poco lo nuestro ya te habías ido con ella porque, qué casualidad que de la nada te acercaras a mí para tener sexo cuando jamás lo habías hecho. ¡Ya te colmaba la culpa de haber estado con ella! ¡La vergüenza de vivir en mi casa y ver a mi padre a los ojos!

Miki pensaba en aquella vez que Akane y ella encontraron a Ranma y Ukyo besándose a fuera del local.

—Él estaba hechizado…—Susurraba Miki.

Izanami miro a Miki.

—Cuando Akane y yo estábamos enfrente de ellos, cuando Akane decidió no regresar ¿Estaba hechizado?

—Ahora resulta que estaba hechizado. —Hablaron Izanami y Satsuki al mismo tiempo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Pero si era así, ¿Por qué Ranma no lo dijo? —Pregunto Izanami.

—Porque el otro Ranma no lo debió saber, en esta ocasión, Xiam-Pu no lo hechizo.

Izanami entendió, fue su padre, pero aun así todo este relajo fue por un estúpido hechizo.

—Y fue el colmo cuando te encontré en ¡MI DOJO! con ella, después de que discutimos y hasta nos insultamos hasta no poder más ¿Aún seguía siendo un hechizo? ¡Tú siempre supiste porque me fui de la casa! No decías nada por vergüenza y fue una hipocresía de tu parte vivir en mi casa cuando tú sabias porque me fui. —Empezó a calmarse un poco, pero aun con mucho coraje. —Si me fui es porque no podía soportar vivir contigo, pero sobretodo, no tenía corazón para correrte de mi casa, a tu padre y la pena con tu madre que tanto tiempo estuvo alejada de ti y el que creía que eras todo un hombre. —Dijo con mucho rencor, dejando cayado a Ranma. —¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?

—Después de que te fuiste… ya no fue un hechizo. —Bajo la mirada.

Izanami cerró la puerta. Quería salir de ahí ya que todo lo que escucho también le dolió.

—Más les vale que se quiten de ahí. —Dijo Izanami con una voz grave.

Las chicas hicieron caso, pero Maru volvió abrir la puerta.

—¡Te dije que te quitaras! —Exclamo molesta acercándose al chico.

—Yo que tú miraría esto…—Sugirió Maru.

Izanami no entendía y se volvió asomar, su cara cambio y una gota de sudor pasaba por su cabeza.

—Por eso te lo decía. —Dijo Maru viendo a la chica. —Conozco muy bien a mi tía Akane.

Los dos nuevamente estaban sentados y se jalaban su cabello mientras lloraban desesperados.

—¿Por qué hicimos esto? —Lloraba Akane con fuerza. —Arruinamos nuestras vidas.

—No debí haberla robado. —Contesto Ranma del mismo modo y refiriéndose a Izanami. —Mi hijo no me odiaría y aun te hubiera suplicado como un idiota para que volverías conmigo… o al menos un encuentro sexual cada fin de semana.

—¿Entonces sabias mis días libres? —Seguía llorando, pero ahora viéndolo.

—Te observa como un maldito acosador y hasta me masturbaba cuando te miraba tan sexy. —Grito con desesperación en su misma posición.

Los cuatro chicos tenían una gota de sudor en su frente mientras escuchaban todas las tonterías que se decían.

—No caben duda Izanami son tus padres. —Susurro Miki.

—Raiko tan poco se queda atrás. —Hablo Maru. —También es un completo idiota y pervertido.

Izanami cerró la puerta.

—Creo que fue una buena decisión que la cerraras. —Opino Satsuki.

—Es que estoy experimentando algo. —Dijo Izanami y nuevamente volvió abrir la puerta.

Ranma y Akane se daban la mano amistosamente.

—Entonces así quedamos. —Decía Akane con amabilidad. —Tu convives con tus hijos martes y jueves…

—Y yo te veo cada fin de semana para nuestros encuentros. —Dijo Ranma con una gran sonrisa. —Tengo muchas ideas para nuestras noches.

—¡Estaré ansiosa por eso! —Sonrió amigablemente.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y esta vez no lo abriría de nuevo, sabiendo que el siguiente paso era adelantar su fin de semana.

* * *

Izanami y los demás salieron afuera sintiendo la brisa de la noche. Eran las 8 de la noche y pensaba que tal vez en cualquier momento llegaría su hermano. Tenía que preparar un plan para distraerlos mientras llegaban los demás decadentes, si es que llegaran los descendientes antes de lo previsto. Maru se detuvo y no evito ponerse nervioso.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Izanami al ver que el chico se detenía.

Miro hacia el frente y estaba todos los decadentes con Usui y Shun enfrente. Solo que se asustó un poco pensando que eran los de esta época, pero reconociendo la vestimenta de ellos supo que eran los del futuro. Era de camisa blanca y solamente los primeros dos botones estaban abiertos, chaleco negro de la misma tela que el pantalón negro que usan también los otros. Solo que Shun y Usui tenían sacos largos que llegaban un poco antes de la rodilla color café claro.

—¡Ahhh…! Ya sé porque te asustaste. —Hablo Izanami a Maru. —Viene el regaño de papá…—Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Usui corrió, pero pasando a un lado de Maru para sostener las manos de Izanami. La miraba con unos ojos de borrego y sobretodo embobado con el rostro bello de ella.

—No me importa si eres la hija de la estúpida de Akane. —Hablo Usui. —Nuestro amor no será imposible.

—¿Amor? —Dijo Izanami alzando una ceja.

Satsuki se acercó a Maru que sonreía y observaba atentamente la ridícula escena de su padre.

—Yo que tu previniera esto chico sonrisa falsa. —Susurro Satsuki. — Según lo que se ella te cae mal, no creo que la quieras de mamá… La diferencia de edad es mucha, por lo que tu padre puede sufrir aún más que cuando estaba solo, además de que todavía tienes ese asuntillo pendiente para que ahora te preocupes por esto. —Dijo más bajo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no pienso en la felicidad de mi padre? —Pregunto un poco agresivo, pero sin dejar de sonreír. —No piense cosas que no son porque te la veraz muy mal. —Amenazo sin dejar de sonreír y alargando la palabra "Muy".

Los demás miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en su frente. No pensaba que Usui podía llegar tan bajo por no quedarse solo más años.

—Padre. —Llamo Maru. —Estoy muy feliz de que encontrara el amor de su vida. —Dijo feliz con una gran sonrisa. —¿Por qué no la besa para sellar su amor puro? Ella jamás a besado a un hombre.

—A lo que yo recuerdo si y fue con…—Maru tapo la boca de Miki.

—¡Qué! —Exclamo Izanami con miedo. —Lo haces con propósito para que no te regañe ya veraz cu…

Sus palabras quedaron ahí cuando se estamparon los labios del chico en los de ellas dejando a todos atónicos. Era la segunda vez que la besaba, aunque para él era la primera vez porque su primer beso había sido con el otro Usui. Se separó de ella dejando a la chica atónica y estática con los ojos más abiertos.

—Y vaya que lo hizo con maldad…—Hablo Miki quitando la mano de Maru de su boca. —Porque…—La chica señalo un punto y todos voltearon. Izanami quedo como roca y más nerviosa que nunca.

Los decadentes del presente habían llegado, estando en el medio, Akane, Shun y Usui a lado de ella y este último con los ojos en blanco y más que abiertos.

Nunca pensó ver esto. Izanami besando a otro hombre enfrente de él y peor aún, su yo del futuro. ¿Podía sentir celos de él mismo? Cuando llego Akane y explico la situación, no evito enojarse por las cosas que había hecho esa niña, pero muy dentro de él estaba feliz de volverla a ver. Estaba emocionado y no podía esperar más por estar con ella y abrazarla. Pero no esperaba lo que sus ojos vieron.

—El hecho de que tu padre besara a Izanami y además lo viera tu otro padre te tiene muy feliz ¿No Maru? —Sonrió Satsuki.

—¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! —Exclamo Maru con felicidad.

La generala salió a la luz, con una sonrisa y apunto de reírse.

—Iba a matarte cuando te viera por lo que hiciste, Izanami. —Hablo la generala. —Porque tu provocaste todo este problema, pero después de ver este espectáculo y como dejaste a este idiota. —Señalo a Usui que aún no se movía. —Te perdono todo. —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Akane se acercó a ellos.

—Si están ellos aquí, quiere decir que también está mi yo del futuro ¿No? —Pregunto Akane.

Justo en ese momento Akane del futuro salía de la casa de Satsuki acomodándose su saco y peinándose un poco. Hace tiempo que no había disfrutado un encuentro sexual y con Ranma jamás la decepcionaba. Tanto tiempo sin él y él a ella, hizo que toda la tensión reprimida en estos años fuera algo en grande. Sonreía como nunca lo hizo, como una adolecente cuando tuvo su primera vez, pero esa sonrisa se quitó cuando vio a todos que la miraban con un interrogatorio. Se incorporó un poco y se acercó.

—Lamento la tardanza. —Dijo Akane del futuro.

Fue cuando vio a su yo del pasado y no dudo en acercarse a ella con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Akane noto algo que la inquieto, ¿Por qué vestía igual que la generala?

—Se lo que te estas preguntando, —Hablo Akane del futuro. —¿Por qué visto así?

Akane del presente asintió sin deja de verla.

—Tomare el puesto de la generala. —Confeso.

—¡QUÉ! —Gritaron los decadentes del presente. —¡ES EL INICIO DE UNA DICTADURA MALIGNA! —Gritaron todos.

Akane los fulmino con la mirada.

—Ah…—Susurro la generala con decepción. —Arruinaron mi sorpresa para Akane.

—No están malo. —Hablo Shun del futuro con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, saco un cartel y se lo mostro a los decadentes del presente. —"Si es muy malo"

Todos lloraron como si estuvieran en un entierro.

—No exageren. —Espeto Akane del presente con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Además, la sonrisa con la que salió de esa casa es más que obvio que le dieron lo que quería y ya no estará más amargada. —Opino Shun del presente encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dos Akane le dieron una patada en la cara.

—¿Tan idiota era? —Pregunto Shun del futuro a sus compañeros.

—Con el paso del tiempo fuiste empeorando. —Respondió Usui del futuro.

Izanami corrió hacia Akane del presente para abrazarla tan fuerte que se veía que mostraba mucho amor hacia ella. La otra Akane se quedó con los ojos en blanco, así dándose cuenta de que ella le daba más amor a esa Akane. No podía fingir sentir celos de ella dándose cuenta de que será muy difícil ganar su cariño.

Usui del futuro volteo a ver a su hijo y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Piensas que te salvaras de tu castigo solo porque encontré al amor de mi vida? —Pregunto viendo a su hijo.

—Papá te recuerdo que ella es mi prima y por ende tu sobrina. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pero no de sangre. —Se defendió. —No trates de distraerme, aun así recibirás un castigo que nunca olvidaras.

—¿Dónde está mi hija, Maru? —Pregunto Shun del futuro con desesperación y preocupación.

—¡Aquí estoy papá! —Grito Emi causando el susto de todos.

Todos voltearon en la dirección en donde provenía su voz. Todos los descendientes estaban con la misma vestimenta y Raiko enfrente de ellos mostrándose como el líder. Todos quedaron asombrados, principalmente los decadentes del futuro, ya que estaban enfrente de sus hijos y esta vez como enemigos.

—Estoy asombrado de que me hayas traicionado, Maru. — Reclamo Raiko.

—Eso es porque yo si pienso las cosas con inteligencia. —Respondió Maru con una sonrisa.

—Ignorare lo que me acabas de decir. —Se ofendió Raiko. —Lo que hago es justicia y poner las cosas como deben de ser.

—¿En serio? —Hablo Akane del futuro acercándose a su hijo y con una mirada intimidante. Caminaba con lentitud y todos le daban el paso para llegar a él. —Esta vez Raiko estas en serios problemas y te daré el peor de los castigos que jamás has tenido.

Raiko se quedó serio por un momento.

—Entonces hazlo. —Respondió causando el asombro de todos.

La cara de Akane se desencajo.

—¿Qué? —Akane seguía sin entender y procesar la respuesta de su hijo.

—Sí, hazlo. —Repitió con mucha tranquilidad.

Akane del futuro solo pestañaba y volteo a ver al decadentes del presente y futuro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Volvió a ver a su hijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Akane dándole una nueva oportunidad para cambiar de opinión.

—Si. —Afirmo el chico. Esta vez su madre no se iba a salir con la suya e iba a lograr su cometido.

Akane se mordió el labio dejando de ver a su hijo y mirando a los demás aun desorientada.

—¡Ah! Ok… Equipo, espero que estén preparados para luchar con sus hijos…—Hablo Akane del futuro. —Porque está hablando en serio.

Todos quedaron pasmados, principalmente Izanami. ¡Ni siquiera le hizo caso a mamá! Akane del presente se acercó a Izanami.

—Espero que tengas un plan B. —Susurro Akane del presente.

—Es que ese el problema, ¡No hay plan B! —Dijo una voz aguda, ahora si estaba aterrada y mucho. —Bueno de echo si…

Se quitó su saco negro y traía un kimono cortado de las orillas y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Era de color morado fuerte y las mangas las había hecho más grande e igual manera cortadas. El borde del cuello era rojo y la cinta ancha que sostenía el vestido en la cintura era del mismo color. Izanami saco el decadente y rápidamente se convirtió en una espada.

—Creo que si hay plan B. —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Yo me encargue de cortar el vestido. —Aporto Maru.

—¡Oye! ¿Cuándo lo robaste? —Pregunto molesto Usui del presente.

Era la primera vez que miraba su rostro, era idéntica a él. Ella era hermosa, perfecta y su corazón no dejaba de latir y más cuando vio esa sonrisa. Tenía ganas de lanzarse a ella para abrazarla, pero tenía que contenerse, ella por el momento era su enemiga.

—¡Bien equipo! ¡Preparados! —Exclamo Akane del futuro con una espada de kendo cada uno. Normalmente usarían pistolas, pero no podían matar a sus hijos.

—¡Si! —Afirmaron los decadentes del futuro.

—¡Equipo! ¡Estén preparados! —Grito Akane del presente a los decadentes. Pero todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Akane te recuerdo que aún sigo siendo la líder. —Espeto La generala.

—¡Lo sé! Es que quería practicar y la verdad se escucha estupendo. —Dijo orgullosa.

—¡Decadentes! —Grito la generala y volteo a ver a Izanami y Maru que también estaban en posición de combate. —¡Y descendientes desterrados! —Exclamo viendo a Izanami y Maru.

—En este caso sería Maru y no yo. —Corrigió Izanami. —Yo trabaje con ustedes tres años.

—Y yo lo hice dos años. —Menciono Maru.

La pelea comenzó, hijos contra padres era lo que jamás pensaron vivir en su vida. Shun del futuro y del presente iban hacia Emi, pero los dos no querían lastimarla por lo que dudaron y comenzaron a llorar.

—¡Es imposible atacarte! —Dijo el del presente.

—Te tuve en mis brazos cuando eras bebé y prometido nunca lastimarte. —Lloraba el Shun del futuro.

—En ese caso yo me encargare. —Hablo Maru apareciendo con una espada en la mano derecha. No dejaba de sonreír y parecía como si no le importara lastimar a su prima, pero muy dentro de él… Le dolia.

Emi se sorprendió, nunca pensó luchar contra Maru que era como su hermano, algo parecido a lo que fueron Raiko e Izanami, mismos pensamientos, siempre unidos, pero parece que eso acabo. Corrieron hacia el uno al otro y dieron su primer ataque.

Raiko estaban enfrente de sus dos madres, sus dos tíos y en medio su hermana.

—Parece que será 5 contra uno. —Hablo Raiko. —Suena interesante.

Los cinco brincaron hacia Raiko poniendo la punta de la espada enfrente de él, pero de un ataque rápido la detuvo y los cinco regresaron a su sitio de inicio. Izanami se acercó por el frente, las dos Akane por atrás y la izquierda y derecha los dos Usui. Decidieron atacarlos en diferentes direcciones, pero él era demasiado rápido y podía leer cada movimiento de todos ellos. Un movimiento rápido hizo que desapareciera de su vista, sin embargo, recibieron cada uno en diferentes momentos un golpe en la cintura o estomago haciéndolos caer y arrastrándose hacia atrás.

Raiko estaba en medio de ellos poniéndose nuevamente en posición. Cuando su mamá dijo que esto era en serio, era porque en verdad era así.

* * *

Ryoga y Ranma entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa de Satsuki porque iba ser más fácil en caso de que ella se pusiera dura y negara que Izanami y Akane estaban ahí.

—Ryoga. —Hablo Ranma. —Lo que me acabas de contar es imposible. —Dijo el chico después de que durante el camino le explicara todo eso de los descendientes y decadentes y por supuesto de que aquella chica que había ido a buscar a Akane era su futura hija.

—Lo que te digo es en serio. —Dijo Ryoga volviendo a repetir lo mismo. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Justo en ese momento salía Ranma del futuro acomodándose su ropa que normalmente usaba. Ahora era un hecho que no dejaría ir a Akane por nada del mundo y haría lo posible para formar una familia con ella y sus dos hijos. Que eso le recodaba que tenía que buscar a su hija para darle la noticia de su decisión y que sus planes de vengarse de Akane había acabado. Cuando salió del cuarto se encontro con su otro yo y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos al igual que su amigo Ryoga.

—¿Ahora si me crees? —Pregunto Ryoga sin dejar de ver al otro Ranma.

Ranma solo asintió sin dejar de verlo con los ojos más que abiertos.

* * *

Raiko solo estaba concentrado en su hermana que parecía ser el rival más fuerte o más bien era la que más miedo tenia de lastimarla por lo que su fuerza era menos. Chocaban sus espadas una y otra vez. Brincaban cada cierto tiempo para cambiar su posición y encontrar un momento de distracción del enemigo. Por atrás iba su madre para contratacar a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta y se adelantó golpeando el arma, pero no la soltó, aunque estuvo a punto de que se fuera de sus manos.

—¿Por qué haces esto Raiko? —Pregunto Akane del futuro con dolor. —Dime ¿En qué me equivoque como madre?

—Conmigo no te equivocaste. —Respondió Raiko. —Tú te equivocaste en tus actos, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Mi padre me hizo sufrir y pagara.

—No sabemos dónde está mi padre, Raiko. — Mintió Izanami.

—Sé que está aquí, Nanami. —Dijo volteando a verla.

Akane del presente y los dos Usui estaban a lado de ella. Izanami se quedó seria, hasta que no le quedo de otra.

—La verdad es que fui feliz en este tiempo. —Confeso Izanami causando asombro en Raiko. —Me criaron Shun y Usui, no me pudo haber pasado algo mejor.

—¿La criaste? —Pregunto Usui del futuro al del presente.

—Sí, así que tengo más ventajas que tú. —Respondió viéndolo con una mirada fulminante.

Ambos se miraban con un aura oscura alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—Oigan, no es momento para los celos. —Opino Akane.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa haber vivido sin mí? —Pregunto con dolor y miedo ante su respuesta.

—No. —Contesto con dureza, pero sabía que si lo hacía reaccionar tenía que sacar todo su dolor y no pudo encontrar otra manera.

Eso hizo temblar al chico, apretó sus puños y se quitó la máscara. Subió la mirada y Akane del futuro se espantó. Sus ojos estaban dilatados de tanto odio, su mirada era sombría y su rostro se endureció. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás, ¿Le tenía miedo a su propio hijo? Akane del presente se sorprendió por el gran parecido que tenía con Izanami y mucho más con Ranma. Ella también temió por él, ahora si comenzaba la guerra.

* * *

Los dos Ranma se miraban atentamente, observando cada detalle. Ranma del presente vio que él estaba un poco más maduro, como aproximadamente treinta años, pero se miraba casi igual a él.

—Nunca pensé ver esto. —Hablo Ranma del presente.

—Yo tampoco. —Respondió Ranma del futuro.

De repente se escucharon ruidos, parecía ¿Una pelea? Miki entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta con una cara de espanto y con la respiración agitada.

—¡Miki! ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Ranma del futuro.

—¡Tu hijo! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! —Respondió agitada. —Todos los decadentes, tanto del presente y del futuro pelean con ellos.

—¿Akane y mi hija? —Pregunto Ranma del futuro.

—Pelean con Raiko. —Contesto más tranquila. —Al igual que la otra Akane.

—¿Qué? —Se acercó el otro Ranma.

—¡Yo detendré esto! —Exclamo Ranma del futuro decidido. —Es mi culpa que mi propio hijo me odie.

—¿Te odia? —Pregunto Ranma viendo a su otro yo.

—Lo que él quiere soy yo, así que me presentare ante él y que haga lo que quiera solo para detener esto. —Espeto queriendo salir.

—¡No! —Detuvo Miki. —Si lo haces te matara.

—¡Yo no puedo permitir que Akane salga lastimada! —Exclamo Ranma del presente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Pero no se supone que a ti también te odia? —Pregunto Ranma del futuro. —¡Tú eres yo!

—A Raiko no le conviene matarte. —Dijo Miki refiriéndose a Ranma del presente.

—Sí, porque de acuerdo a las leyes del tiempo y espacio, si tu muere, él desaparece. —Explico Ryoga.

Fue cuando a Miki se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió.

—Solo si Raiko no supiera cual es el Ranma de esta época. —Dijo viendo a los chicos.

Los dos Ranma se vieron sin entender lo que pensaba.

* * *

Maru y Emi corrían como una competencia entre ellos para llegar el momento para atacar. Sin embargo, se detuvieron con cansancio. Parecía que nadie iba a dar de su parte, ya que muy en el fondo no querían lastimarse. Emi sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Quería a su primo, pero también sabía que estaba haciendo muy mal, sin embargo, verlo de esa manera le dolía y quería acabar con su sufrimiento. Maru se quitó su saco y su corbata, parecía que ella no se iba a rendir y no le quedo de otra que resignarse y pelear con ella.

—¡Uhh! Cuando haces eso es que estas hablando en serio. —Sonrió emocionada alzando una ceja.

—Digamos que… no puedo permitir que esta vez Raiko se salga con la suya y lastime a las personas que más quiero. —Respondió con una sonrisa... —Y eso te…

—Incluye. —Termino Satsuki estando arriba de ellos en un nivel más o menos de un metro y medio. —Tal vez deberías decirle a Emi tu secreto y…

—No arruines el momento, Satsuki. —Sonrió hablando con velocidad y molestia.

—¿Decirme que? —Pregunto Emi con curiosidad y volviendo a ser ella.

—¡De esto! —Dijeron Satsuki y Maru con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

El grupo de ninjas de Satsuki salieron atrás de ella y la atacaron con más de cincuenta kunais.

* * *

Izanami y los demás respiraban agitadamente por la velocidad de Raiko para atacar. Akane del futuro nunca creyó que tuviera esa fuerza escondida, no había duda que era hijo de Ranma. Que eso le recordaba que, si se entera Ranma que él estaba aquí no dudaría en hacerlo entrar en razón o peor aún, que ellos pelen y no podía permitir que la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos como familia se arruine y todo por su culpa, por no haber hecho las cosas bien desde un principio y dejar que Ranma estuviera con sus hijos. Tenía razón Raiko, ella era la culpable de sus actos, de que su hijo ahora sea su enemigo.

Por otro lado, Izanami estaba asombrada del poder escondido de su hermano. Puede que no le guste mucho las artes marciales, pero si ponía de su parte, aunque fuera un poco, lograba ser un gran peleador. Hasta podía considerar que era mejor que ella. Tampoco le era muy fiel a ese arte, pero si era necesario para proteger a todos lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Nanami. —Hablo Akane del futuro a Izanami en un susurro. —Por favor, busca a tu padre. — Ordeno. — y llévatelo de aquí.

Sin embargo, después de que termino de hablar, cuatro kunais salieron de la nada y rozaron los brazos de Raiko clavándose en el piso y solo provocando cortadas en ambos brazos. Raiko miro hacia el frente y esperaba y a la vez no esperaba lo que miraba.

Las dos Akane, los Usui e Izanami voltearon a ver y quedaron estáticos, principalmente Akane del presente. Había… ¿Dos Ranma?

Así era, ambos vestían igual con traje militar color blanco y mascara que cubrían sus rostros. Miki y Ryoga aparecieron a un lado, solo que Miki estaba feliz y encantada.

—Solo a mí se me pudo ocurrir esta idea. —Hablo Miki. —Ese niño malcriado… —Dijo señalando a Raiko. —Quiere matar a su padre, pero no puede al de esta época…—Explicaba. —Entonces ¿Qué pasa si no sabe cuál de los dos es? ¡Y este es el resultado! —Exclamo mostrándolos.

Ranma del futuro estaba asombrado de ver a su hijo. Era muy parecido a Izanami, pero también a él. No pudo evitar tener sentimientos encontrados y solo verlo con ese rostro de odio le dolía. Ranma del presente no creía lo que hacía, además de que tenía enfrente a su futuro hijo, se parecía mucho a él, pero sus ojos eran los de Akane, lo cual eran los más hermosos que había visto y su hijo los tenía solo que sin ese brillo que era opacado por el odio. Miro a un lado de Akane y pudo ver a su hija, esa chica que había ido a su casa a pedirle ayuda a Akane y que además lo durmió y le dijo travestí, lo cual le recordaba que tenía que darle su merecido, aunque pensar en eso sintió una especie de deja vu. Era muy bonita, podía ver casi la inocencia de su rostro cuando él era mujer.

—¡Ranma! —Grito Akane del presente. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto con mucho enojo. —¡Ryoga porque lo trajiste! —Dijo viendo a su amigo.

—Después de esto me tendrás que dar una explicación, Akane. —Dijeron ambos chicos.

Akane del presente quedo confundida.

—¡Ranma por favor! —Hablo Akane del futuro. —Sé que es tu hijo, pero yo debo de arreglar esto.

—También es mi hijo, Akane y no quiero que esto siga. —Respondieron los dos Ranma, causando confusión en Akane del futuro.

—Esa es la parte emocionante de mi idea. —Interrumpió Miki. —Pueden que sean la misma persona, sin embargo, cada quien tiene su propio punto de vista. Por lo que no importa que Akane o Izanami pregunten a cierto Ranma, les responderán igual y así Raiko no sabrá quién es el Ranma de su época.

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes? —Se preguntó Izanami.

—Porque solo piensas en cosas que son en tu beneficio. —Respondió Usui del presente.

—¡No la trates así! —Reclamo Usui del futuro.

—¡No te metas! —Respondió molesto Usui del presente. —Yo sé cómo tratarla. La conozco muy bien y déjame decirte que detrás de su cara de niña linda y buena se esconde una perversa, malcriada y manipuladora.

Izanami no evito sonreírle a Usui del futuro y pestañar varias veces, para después dejar de verlo y ver a los demás y poniendo su cara de maldad. Los demás, incluyendo Raiko se les escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente.

Raiko suspiro y acerco su arma hacia ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, sin embargo, Izanami también venia caminando a lado de él haciendo la misma acción. Izanami le dio al Usui del presente y Raiko al del futuro, lanzándolos por los cielos y perdiéndose de vista. Los hermanos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

—Me molestaban. —Sonrió Izanami con una voz amable.

—A mí también. —Respondió de la misma manera. —¿Podemos continuar? —Pregunto con la misma actitud.

—Sí, hermanito. —Le dio una sonrisa que iluminaba su vista dejándolo embobado, hace tiempo que no le decía así, para él era como música en sus oídos.

Sin embargo, recibe un golpe de una espada en la cabeza, dejándole una bola en el centro de su cráneo.

—Aun te sigues distrayendo. —Gruño Akane del futuro con la espada aun en la cabeza de su hijo.

—No pude evitarlo, su sonrisa es más hermosa que la tuya. —Respondió con dolor. Pero recibió otro golpe, pero esta vez de las dos Akane.

—¿Esto quiere decir que así termina todo? —Pregunto Miki decepcionada.

Sin embargo, Izanami tenía una mirada seria y a la vez un poco sombría. Fue entonces cuando estaban rodeados de alrededor de veinte personas del equipo de los descendientes. Eran pocos, pero como eran seis contando a Miki ellos ganaban. Sin embargo, vio esto como una oportunidad para hablar con Raiko más seriamente. Su rostro se endureció y aparto a Akane y su madre para tomar a su hermano y llevárselo.

—¡Izanami! — Grito Akane del presente.

—¡Nanami! —Grito Akane del futuro.

Izanami se lo llevo de la mano y a pesar de que se quería quedar para enfrentar a su padre, accedió y siguió a su hermana. Las dos Akane quería seguirlo, pero los descendientes no las dejaron y eso no les quedo de otra que enfrentarse a ellos. Justo en ese momento aparecieron los dos Shun y ellos se pusieron en modo de ataque.

* * *

Ya muy lejos de los demás, se detuvieron estando a una distancia de cinco metros, cada uno en un techo diferente.

—Es hora de que aclaremos muchas cosas, Raiko. —Hablo Izanami con seriedad. — Sé que estás enojado con él por lo que sucedió, pero como dije, no lo odio porque mi vida aquí no fue mala. — Intentaba hacerlo razonar para que fuera el que ella conoció. — Viví y crecí con Shun y Usui, que resulta ser que también son mis tíos, no estuve en manos equivocadas. Fue un milagro que llegara a ellos.

—Eso lo entiendo y me alegra que así fue. —Respondió Raiko. —Pero mi padre me hizo sufrir.

—Y volvemos con eso. —Se pegó el rostro. —Estoy aquí ¿No? Tiene que olvidar el pasado y ver hacia el futuro.

—Eso me sonó a una película. —Espeto Raiko.

—¡No cambies de tema! —Gruño Izanami. —Él está arrepentido, incluso hizo una tregua con mi mamá y se verán cada fin de semana. —Dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Sinceramente no me sorprende de parte de ella. —Dijo Raiko con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Izanami pensando que ahora sí pudo calmarlo y volver a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, aparecieron 10 descendientes incluyendo Kaede que se puso a un lado de Raiko.

—Lo siento, Nanami. —Suspiro Raiko. —Pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Izanami trago duro y su respiración se fue agitando. Podía ver que movimientos hacia… ¡La técnica del dragón volador! Comenzó a temblar, ¿La razón? Ella no alcanzo a perfeccionar la técnica. Cerro sus ojos al sentir el viento, pero alguien tomo de sus manos y se la llevo, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta quienes habían sido.

—¡Maru! ¡Emi! —Grito mientras saltaban por los aires. —¡Satsuki!

Izanami se soltó de ellos, corrían y brincaban a lado de ellos. Mientras atrás los seguía Raiko y los descendientes.

—Mi primo se ha portado muy mal…—Gritaba Emi, ya que el aire hacia que no se escuchara bien sus voces. —Si tú no hiciste entrarlo en razón, nada podrá detenerlo.

—Debe de haber una manera. —Espeto Izanami.

—La única manera es que se desquite con su padre. —Sugirió Satsuki. —Ranma Saotome es el único que podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Pero lo matara! —Grito Izanami.

—Conozco a Raiko, Izanami. —Hablo Maru. —No creo que sea capaz de matarlo, por lo que concuerdo con Satsuki. Además de que no lograste la técnica, saldrás herida y no se podrá hacer nada.

—¡Oye Maru! —Llamo Satsuki. —Ya que también esta Izanami porque no les dices a tus primas que…

—¡Suficiente Satsuki! —Sonrió Maru pero con la sangre hirviéndole. — Vuelves a mencionarlo y juro que no me importara que seas mujer y pagaras. —Amenazo sin borrar su sonrisa, pero con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Emi e Izanami se miraron extrañadas y pensando que no quería decir. Llegaron a un callejón y cayeron para esconderse de ellos y funciono, ya que ellos siguieron su camino. Todos suspiraron de alivio. Sin embargo, escucharon voces muy conocidas. Los dos Usui seguían discutiendo por Izanami, los cuatro chicos no pudieron evitar escurrirles una gota de sudor en su frente por lo ridículo que eran. Sin embargo, Maru comenzó a silbar y empujo a Izanami para que salieran de su escondite y estuviera a la vista de los dos Usui.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunto Emi.

—Es para reírme un poco. —Respondió Maru. —Además de demostrarle a alguien que está equivocada y que pienso en la felicidad de mi padre. —Sonrió Maru.

—Eso no me va demostrar nada. —Espeto Satsuki alzando una ceja.

—Y sigo sin entender que es lo que se traen ustedes. —Suspiro Emi.

Izanami se puso de pie y cuando levanto la vista, vio enfrente de ella que los dos estaban viéndola fijamente. Sin que pasara un segundo, Usui del presente tenía el brazo izquierdo de Izanami, mientras que el otro Usui tenía el derecho.

—¡Izanami! —Hablo Usui del presente acercándola a él. —Dile a este que me amas a mí.

—¡Ehh! —Exclamo confundida. —¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

—¡Lo vez! —Hablo Usui del futuro jalando a Izanami hacia él. —Ella no pertenece aquí, por lo que ira al futuro y me querrá a mí. Al fin y al cabo, somos la misma persona.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Respondió el otro Usui jalándola hacia él. —Me conoce más a mí, vivimos cosas que contigo no vivió.

—¡Pero las podemos vivir! —Dijo Usui del futuro nuevamente jalándola hacia él. —Además he visto que la tratas mal, yo la puedo consentir y amar como tú no lo haces.

—Sinceramente me agrada que me traten mal…no me gustan que sean muy empalagosos—Susurro Izanami.

Usui del presente la jalo más fuerte hasta tenerla en sus brazos y no dudo en besarla dejando a Izanami con los ojos agrandados. Pero después Usui del futuro la jalo hasta él y la beso, pero después el otro la atrajo hacia a él y la volvió a besar y así sucesivamente.

—¡Son un par de idiotas! —Exclamaron Emi y Satsuki al mismo tiempo.

—A mí se me hacen adorables. —Opino Maru sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento llegaron Raiko y su sequito. Raiko estaba en shock, cayendo un rayo atrás de él. Sus tíos besaban a su hermana cada segundo. Un aura roja recorría en su cuerpo causando el miedo de los descendientes. Izanami le dio una patada en la cara a Usui del presente y Raiko al del futuro. Izanami se limpiaba la boca con su mano, no podía creer que se haya dejado, pero no podía quitarse. De repente sintió unos brazos alrededor, Raiko la abrazaba mientras lloraba desenfrenadamente.

—¡Perdóname hermana! —Se lamentaba Raiko. —Como te pude dejar con estos degenerados que se aprovecharon de tus vírgenes labios. —La dejo de abrazar y se puso a su altura para tomarla de las mejillas. —Prometo que de ahora en adelante te protegeré y no dejare que ningún hombre que no sea yo se te acerque y te bese.

A Izanami solo se le escurría una gota de sudor en su frente ¿Por qué estaba alrededor de idiotas?

Los dos Usui se levantaron e Izanami se soltó de los brazos de Raiko y miro seriamente a los dos que se atrevieron a besarla.

—¡Que les quede muy claro que yo no me iré con ninguno de los dos! —Grito Izanami. —Ninguno de los dos me gustan… bueno el del presente un poquito…—Dijo más calmadamente. —Pero sabes bien que algún día me iré de aquí y no será posible. Así que debes de dejar que llegue la persona indicada para mí, si es que llega porque será un verdadero reto conquistar mi corazón.

Todos quedaron asombrados, principalmente Satsuki y Maru que después este sonrió y Satsuki se dio cuenta de que esa era una sonrisa sincera y no evito también sonreír.

—Parece ser que tú y yo somos iguales, sin importar que tan mal nos puede caer una persona, a veces puede sorprendernos cuando hablan con sinceridad. —Hablaba Satsuki. —Pobre del hombre que quiera su corazón, tendrá que luchar mucho, aunque no imagino a Izanami enamorada. —Sonrió Satsuki.

—Yo tampoco, hasta me da lástima quien lo intente. —Respondió Maru. —Pero, al menos no será mi papá que era lo que más me preocupaba.

—Por cierto, ¿No crees que a Emi le dará gusto que le cuentes tu secreto? Es linda y lo entenderá. — Susurro Satsuki acercándose a él con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué no te había advertido que no me importaría que fueras mujer si volvías a mencionarlo? —Gruño Maru sin dejar de sonreír.

Raiko sonrió y más cuando Izanami lo miro nuevamente.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. —Hablo Raiko con la misma sonrisa y chasqueo los dedos.

Izanami agrando los ojos, uno de ellos tenía a su padre y Ranma, también a Akane y su madre, también a Miki, Ryoga que estaba convertido en cerdo, hasta los dos Shun que fue cuando Emi y los demás salieron de su escondite.

—¡Papá! —Grito Emi. —¡Raiko suéltalo!

—Veo que tú también me traicionaste. —Espeto Raiko.

—Esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos, Raiko. —Grito Emi molesta, con lágrimas en los ojos. —No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi padre y a mis tíos.

—¿Tus tíos?

—Sí, Ranma Saotome es tu padre y de Nanami, por lo que él es mi tío. —Dijo la chica con seriedad.

—¡Cállate! —Grito Raiko.

—Esto ya es el colmo, Raiko. —Hablo Izanami. —Incluso a nuestra madre que a pesar de lo que hizo siempre vio por ti.

—Si mi tía no pasaba tiempo contigo o siempre llegaba tarde a casa. —Comenzó a hablar Maru. —Era porque buscaba a Izanami, solamente para que dejaras de sufrir.

Los dos Ranma pudieron zafarse de los chicos para correr y acercarse a Raiko para acorralarlo. Raiko los miraba, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía saber quién de ellos era su padre.

—Solamente te pido perdón. —Hablo uno de ellos.

—Si lo que quieres es desquitarte, estás en tu derecho. —Hablo el otro Ranma, causando confusión nuevamente en Raiko.

—No merezco ser tu padre. —Hablo el otro. —Pero lo que quiero…

—Es estar con los tres como familia. —Complemento el otro Ranma.

Raiko los miraba cada segundo, pero le era imposible saber quién era su padre. No debía equivocarse, le hace daño al equivocado y puedo provocar su desaparición y la de su hermana.

—¿Cómo podre saber quien es? —Se preguntó Raiko.

—De hecho, hay algo que uno de los Ranma no sabe. —Hablo Kaede. —Lo descubrí mientras espiaba a Izanami. Hay algo que el Ranma del futuro hizo al otro Ranma. Si lo digo se enojará y sabremos quién es tu padre. —Señalo a los dos Ranma. —¡Ranma del pasado! ¡Tú otro yo influencio en que tú te relacionaras con tu amiga Ukyo!

Los dos Ranma se miraron rápidamente.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡No funciono! —Rió Izanami.

Kaede solo se deprimió y Raiko solo hizo una mueca.

Las dos Akane miraron a los que la tenían sostenida, provocando cierto susto en ellos.

—Si no nos sueltan…—Hablo Akane del presente.

—Les ira muy mal porque bien saben que ustedes perderán. —Akane del futuro les dio una mirada fulminante. Ellos muertos de miedo las soltó y se acercaron a Raiko, al igual que lo hizo Izanami.

Prácticamente lo tenían rodeado, ahora si se sentía intimidado y débil. Acerco su puño para golpear a uno de los Ranma, pero detuvo su mano.

—¿Estás seguro que yo soy tu padre? —Pregunto Ranma con tranquilidad.

Sintió como él temblaba, sabía que no estaba seguro. Quito su mano y lanzo su puño al otro Ranma que de igual manera lo detuvo.

—Yo no te veo seguro, Raiko. —Hablo el otro Ranma.

No le quedo de otra y le dio un puñetazo a los dos Ranma.

—¡Papá! ¡Ranma! —Grito Izanami.

Ryoga salto y se escapó de uno de los descendientes y corrió hasta llegar a la cara de Raiko para rasguñarlo, fue cuando Akane del futuro lo agarro por los brazos poniéndolo atrás en su espalda y lo tumbo al suelo sentándose encima de él.

—¡Suficiente Raiko! —Exclamo Akane. —Si quieres desquitarte con alguien ¡Hazlo conmigo! ¡Yo tuve la culpa! Debí dejar que Ranma participara en sus vidas a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Raiko intentaba quitársela de encima, pero no podía, era muy fuerte. Izanami se acercó a su hermano con lentitud y lo miraba con seriedad. Saco la espada y puso la punta de ella en el cuello de su hermano. Akane vio como ambos desaparecieron y casi cae al suelo porque casi mantenía su cuerpo en su hijo.

Izanami y Raiko se detuvieron cerca de ahí, pero lo suficiente alejados para que ninguno los interrumpiera.

—No quería decir esto enfrente de nuestra madre porque suficiente ya tiene con lo que hiciste. —Hablo Izanami.

Raiko solo arrugaba el ceño mientras la miraba.

—Si no puedo hacerte entrar en razón no me importara acabar contigo. —Amenazo poniendo un rostro más duro.

Raiko agrando los ojos, ¿Por qué llegaron a esto? ¿Es que ella no entendía? ¿O él no entendía? Raiko saco la espada y apunto hacia su hermana. Ambos se acercaron con velocidad y dieron su primer ataque. Ambas espadas se tocaban en cada ataque y saltaban en los techos queriéndose alejar de los demás porque esto era una batalla solo entre ellos.

—¡Esta es tu ultima oportunidad! —Exclamo Izanami mientras se dirigía al abdomen de su hermano con su espada que él detuvo con la suya.

—¡Nadie hará que cambie de opinión! —Respondió Raiko saltando hacia atrás para evitar los ataques de su hermana. —¡No me importara matar a mi padre! —Dijo con unos ojos llenos de furia.

Izanami ataco con más velocidad rozando la punta en el torso de su hermano. Giro la hoja de la espada y lo golpeo con fuerza hasta dejarlo en la pared de una construcción. De repente la hoja de la espada comenzó a brillar y relieves se formaron subiendo hasta la mano de Izanami y formando todo su brazo y su ojo derecho brillo y cambio de color a uno amarillo y la pupila dilatada. Sentía calor en el brazo izquierdo, esta vez no le quemaba, pero sentía una furia aun mayor que cuando su padre le dijo que mataría a su hermano. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Ella no sabía lo que le sucedía, pero su cuerpo sentía un aire cálido que hizo recordar las palabras de su padre.

Raiko se puso de pie y se asombró de ver a su hermana. La espada brillaba y su brazo, su rostro tenia marcas, las mismas de la espada y su ojo era amarillo y estaban dilatados. Observaba su semblante, era de furia. ¿En verdad será capaz de matarlo? Se acercó a él y Raiko se defendió nuevamente con la espada. Izanami movía la espada de una manera inusual pensaba Raiko. Parecía como si la estuviera girando, pero ella no se movía hacia adelante, si no a la derecha y formando un circulo. Raiko la seguía, pero cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza y velocidad.

Los dos Ranma, Satsuki, Miki y la generala llegaron al lugar. Se habían separado para buscarlos y cuando los encontraron no evito el asombro y miedo de la generala al ver eso. Sin embargo, no sabía si quedarse callada o no porque hace años que no miraba a una persona en esa trasformación.

—¿Por qué el rostro de Izanami brilla? —Pregunto Miki.

—Porque Izanami está soltando toda la radiación de su cuerpo. —Respondió Satsuki asombrando a la generala. Satsuki volteo a verla y sonrió. —Yo también estoy al tanto de eso.

—¿Eso es malo? —Pregunto Ranma que por su voz era el del futuro.

—No necesariamente. —Respondió la generala. —A veces es bueno hacerlo porque llega a un punto en que puede quemarte vivo, pero si no lo controlas, te puede absorber y es más peligroso si ya tienes más de 100 años porque eso es lo que te mantiene vivo. —Miro a Izanami. —Pero me preocupa que sea demasiado pronto para ella… _Pero fue aún más temprano para Hiyori._ —Pensó con tristeza. —Pero ¿Cómo sabes de esto? —Pregunto viendo a Satsuki.

Satsuki sonrío.

—Sabes bien que yo no soy de este mundo. —Confeso. —Pertenezco al cuarto mundo que se divide en cinco en este universo. El decadente es un objeto demasiado valioso y aunque usted no lo ha querido decir, sabe que el creador, ósea tu antecedente pertenece al cuarto mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo Miki asombrada. —Fue por eso que intentaste robarlo anteriormente ¿No?

—Era una época en donde mis hormonas estaban alocadas en donde solo quería lo que más deseaba a toda costa y antes de que digan algo, es muy diferente las hormonas a la de ustedes. —Aclaro Satsuki. —Nuestra especie llega un punto de transición como lo hacen ustedes al pasar de la niñez a la adolescencia. Pero nosotros llega un poco más adelante, en ese mundo todos son malvados son egoístas, rencorosos, manipuladores e hipócritas. Al estar en ese estado, no importa lastimar a los que más quieres, su mente se nubla por decirlo así. En Izanami es temporal, pero a los que son raza Shiraku es permanente, pero hay unos que pueden ser diferentes, un ejemplo soy yo… _Por eso quiero que lo digas abiertamente Maru…_ —Pensaba Satsuki. — _Si no sacas lo que guardas en tu corazón podría surgir esa hormona y arrepentirte de no haber podido cambiar tu futuro._

El Ranma del presente había puesto atención a lo que decía, a pesar de no haber entendido sobre el decadente, si escucho de que ella sacaba de su cuerpo radiación que podría decirse que era caliente ¿Aire caliente? ¿Energía cálida? Miro a su otro "Yo"

—Dime una cosa…

Ranma del futuro volteo a verlo.

—¿Ella sabe la técnica del dragón volador? —Pregunto Ranma del presente.

—No la pudo perfeccionar. —Respondió Ranma del futuro. —Sé que mi hijo lo logro, pero lo que yo escuche es que no pudo controlarlo bien y perdió fuerzas, lo cual es extraño porque nosotros lo logramos sin que tuviéramos fuerza.

—Además tuve la suerte de observar aquella vez su pelea con Masaru, pudo derrotarlo por lo que sí es más hábil que su hermano. —Comentaba Satsuki.

—Si tuviste la suerte de observar esa pelea era porque eras su cómplice. —Comento Miki alzando una ceja.

—Pero también te recuerdo que Akane lo enfrento primero, lo cual me asombro de parte de ella porque su batalla duro mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo más. —Recordó la generala.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque me lo preguntas. —Dijo Ranma del futuro al del presente.

—No sé si es imaginación mía o ella está formando una espiral. —Respondió Ranma del presente asombrando a Ranma. —Pero, también puede ser obra de él, ya que el que debe de poseer esa energía cálida es él y no ella, porque si es así ella será la afectada.

Los tres chicos agrandaron sus ojos.

—Tengo que detenerlos. —Decidió Ranma del futuro. Iba ir hacia ellos, pero el otro Ranma lo detuvo.

—¡Déjalos!

—¡No puedo permitir que se lastimen! —Se quejó Ranma del futuro. —Si ellos no han sido entrenados como debería, puede que uno de ellos muera.

—Si son nuestros hijos no les pasara nada. —Sonrió Ranma del presente.

Raiko pensaba que su hermana no se daba cuenta de la espiral que ella misma hacía. Sonrió por dentro porque podrá nuevamente usar la técnica del dragón volador, con eso la dejaría inconsciente y podrá matar a su padre para después llevársela, sin importar tener el odio de su madre, aunque muy dentro le dolería, pero su odio era aún más grande. Izanami estaba llena de furia intentando lastimar a su propio hermano, pero él lo esquivaba fácilmente ¿Había perdido velocidad o él era más rápido?

Ranma del futuro estaba tenso, temía que ambos se lastimaran, pero ¿Podrá confiar en su otro yo? ¿Cómo no podía confiar en sí mismo?

Estaba llegando al centro y cuando llego el momento el soltó la espada y acerco su puño a ella, pero…

Izanami sonrió, pero no como a él le gustaba. Era una sonrisa macabra, oscura y sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados.

—Caíste en mi trampa. —Hablo con una voz siniestra.

Raiko se detuvo sin pensar por ¿Miedo? Izanami soltó la espada y las marcas de su brazo, cuello, rostro y ojo brillaron más que nunca y acerco su mano en donde salió un resplandor a su rostro abarcando toda su cara con su mano y él sintió que lo quemaba haciendo que el remolido desapareciera con una explosión.

Ranma del futuro comenzó a temblar, sus hijos… ¿No lo creía? Miro que algo voló en dirección hacia la izquierda, pero no pudo observar que era o quien era.

Las dos Akane corrían en dirección hacia ellos al ver y escuchar una explosión, pero cuando vieron que algo cayo Akane del futuro tembló y corrió a ver a esa persona con un miedo de que estuviera… ¿Muerto?

Raiko estaba en el suelo con la ropa desgarrada y heridas en el rostro como si fueran quemaduras. Akane del futuro se puso de rodillas y no evito llorar y tocar a su hijo que se encontraba inconsciente. Pero suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que aun respiraba, pero no entendía que había ocurrido.

Los dos Ranma y Satsuki saltaron hasta la parte superior del edificio en donde encontraron a Izanami inconsciente con heridas y marcas que habían quedado como si fueran una leve quemadura en su brazo, pero no en su rostro no había rastro de ello. Suspiraron de alivio los tres al darse cuenta de que seguía con vida.

—Dijiste que no la había aprendido. —Hablo Ranma del presente poniendo la cabeza de su hija en su regazo y quitándose la máscara.

—No logre enseñársela. —Respondió con asombro mientras tomaba la mano de su hija y quitándose también la máscara. — Pero lo aprendió por su cuenta. —Sonrió. —Una nueva técnica del dragón volador.

Ranma del presente también sonrió.

—¡No cabe duda! —Grito la generala desde abajo. Los tres se acercaron a la orilla y Ranma del presente tenía en brazos a Izanami. —¡Ella es su hija! —Sonrió la pequeña mujer.

—Tengo que buscar a mi hijo. —Dijo seriamente Ranma del futuro.

Corrieron en dirección hacia la izquierda cuando vieron a las dos Akane y los demás con Raiko.

—¡Akane! —Grito Ranma del futuro.

Akane del presente miro a Izanami en brazos de su Ranma y grito también su nombre. Ranma aun la tenía sostenida cuando Akane se acercó a ella.

—Estoy impactado, lo hizo muy bien. —Dijo Ranma viendo a su hija.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Lo regaño. —Lastimo a tu otro hijo.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Ranma. —Pero me di cuenta de que tendremos unos hijos muy fuertes. —Sonrió Ranma.

Akane también sonrió y se acercaron a Raiko. Akane del futuro se levantó para ver a su hija.

—Nanami. —Suspiro Akane.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Ranma del futuro mientras se ponía de pie, ya que se había puesto de rodillas para ver a su hijo. —Es muy fuerte, tanto para crear una nueva técnica. —Sonrió Ranma.

Todos los descendientes se acercaron con sus respectivos padres del presente y futuro con su mano en cada oreja.

—¡Lo sentimos! —Se disculparon todos al mismo tiempo.

Akane del futuro suspiro y les sonrió. Maru y Emi se acercaron de igual manera que los demás, con sus padres a un lado y jalándoles de la oreja cada uno.

—¡Tía lo sentimos! —Hablo Emi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No es necesario que llores, Emi. —Respondió Akane del futuro con una sonrisa.

—No es que… mis papas me están jalando fuerte de las orejas. —Decía con dolor y llorando más.

—Lo siento tía. —Hablo Maru no mostrando una expresión de felicidad o tristeza.

Ranma del presente sintió que Izanami se movía y poso sus ojos en ella, viendo como abría lentamente sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, era igual a su madre.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Izanami.

—Si. —Respondió Ranma. —Pero yo no soy…

—A mí no me tienen que engañar, se quién es quién. —Sonrió levemente Izanami.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto uno de ellos.

—Sonara tonto pero cada uno tiene una manera de moverse y su aroma es diferente. —Respondió con una voz débil. —Sé que no me conoces, pero me da gusto verte.

—B-bueno… no sé qué decir. —Contesto Ranma del presente un poco nervioso y bajándola para que se pusiera de pie.

—Solo quiéreme, soy hija del amor de tu vida. —Sonrió Izanami abrazándolo. — Lo es… ¿Cierto? —Pregunto de una manera escalofriante y apretándolo un poco.

—Ehh…S-sí. —Contesto con miedo, parecía que su hija seria todo un caso.

Raiko despertaba con lentitud y miro a su padre del presente enfrente de Izanami, por lo que el que le daba la espalda… tomo un kunai que había recogido anteriormente. Con velocidad, se puso de pie y fue hacia su padre con intención de clávale el arma. Izanami se dio cuenta y protegió a su padre atravesando la espalda de ella, ya que con la fuerza que lo hizo llego muy profundo hasta llegar a su corazón, sin embargo… no fue a Izanami quien lo recibió. Raiko quedo con los ojos abiertos al igual que todos. Izanami abrió los ojos porque esperaba el arma, pero no creía a quien miraba enfrente de ella, Akane del presente cayo en el cuerpo de Izanami. Ranma del presente reacciono rápido y se acercó a Akane.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! —Grito Ranma, pero no podía moverla. Tenía el kunai muy enterrado y no quería empeorar su situación.

—¡Akane! —Grito Izanami.

—¡Akane! —Gritaron Shun y Usui.

Akane escupía o más bien vomitaba sangre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tonta? —Grito Izanami con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma del futuro se acercó queriendo quitar el kunai, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Movía la mano queriendo tocarlo, pero no se atrevía porque eso podía empeorar la situación. Apretó sus puños por la furia de no poder hacer nada, además de que eso puede peligrar la existencia de los tres. Nuevamente estaría solo y eso no lo podía permitir. Se puso de pie para ver a su hijo a los ojos. Raiko no podía respirar, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Cuando vio a su padre levantarse y lo miraba supo que si era él. De repente, Akane no sentía sus piernas y cayó al suelo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a desaparecer muy lentamente. Ranma del futuro se dio cuenta y corrió hasta ella.

—Mamá…—Dijo Raiko con una voz ahogada.

—¡Akane! —Gritaron Ranma e Izanami y eso alerto a todos.

Ya no estaba respirando y ellos se dieron cuenta. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos y en blanco. Izanami soltó en llanto al igual que Ranma del presente. Esto era aún peor, hubiera preferido morir nuevamente. Este cambio que hizo la llevo no solo a la muerte de Akane, si no la de su madre y su hermano. Miro a sus padres, ella ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias y fue cuando vio su mano, ya comenzaba a desaparecer. Raiko aún seguía intacto, pero estaba en shock, no podía moverse y no sabía que decir o hacer. Ranma del futuro lo miro con determinación.

—No podre soportarlo. —Hablo Ranma del futuro. —No podre estar solo nuevamente… no quiero perderlos a los tres.

Esas palabras impactaron a Raiko.

—Así que antes de que desaparezcas…—Agacho la mirada. —¡Mátame! Eso era lo querías ¿No? No voy a defenderme.

Fue cuando Raiko se quitó las vendas de los ojos. Fue un error, no debió dejarse llevar por su odio y ahora todos sufrirían las consecuencias. Recordó a su abuela, todo este tiempo hizo el esfuerzo por hablarle bien de su padre y él no la escucho. Si tan solo volviera a regresar al pasado.

Izanami escucho sus pensamientos, ya no había marcha atrás. No sabía cómo fue, ¿Que paso? No podía hacer nada para cambiar todo esto nuevamente. Jamás pensó que el decadente podía devolverte al pasado o, mejor dicho, retroceder unos días.

 _Yo puedo ayudarte, Izanami._

Izanami escucho la voz de una niña, estaba segura que era de una niña. Fue cuando la miro, tenía cabello castaño largo, ojos cafés oscuro y estaba vestida con un vestido holgado color blanco. Le calculaba de más o menos diez años. Pudo observar sus brazos, tenía relieves color dorado por todo su brazo.

— _Ay, Izanami._ —Suspiro la niña. — _Te di una segunda oportunidad y la desaprovechaste nuevamente._

Todo comenzó a desaparecer, Akane, los dos Ranma, su hermano, su madre y todos los demás hasta estar en un lugar en donde no había nada, solo había miraba negro.

—¿Tú fuiste quien regreso el tiempo? —Pregunto Izanami.

—¡Así es! —Contesto la niña con una sonrisa. —No debería ayudarte nuevamente, porque te puedes acostumbrar y no siempre tiene que ser así ¿No?

—No. —Contesto Izanami acercándose a ella.

—Pero, solo por esta ocasión lo hare. —Dijo la niña. —Esta vez será diferente, regresaremos a tu época, pero como si tu jamás hubieras ido al pasado, pero para que te sientas más en confianza, no recordaran este hecho, pero si el que verdaderamente viviste.

—¿Por qué me ayudaras? ¡Además! ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto dándose cuenta en que situación estaba.

—Digamos que soy una clase de dios del tiempo. —Respondió. —Y si te quiero ayudar es porque aún hay algo que debes de hacer y de eso me di cuenta mientras observaba todo esto.

—¿Y de que te diste cuenta y por qué yo debo de hacerlo? —Pregunto Izanami.

—¡Lo averiguaras tu misma! —Sonrió la niña y chasqueo los dedos.

* * *

—Y así termina la guerra entre los descendientes y decadentes. —Hablaba Izanami mientras caminaba por la suela del dojo Tendo. —¡Y fin! —Sonrió Izanami viendo hacia el frente. —¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos los descendientes estaban sentados en la suela escuchando la historia más impáctate que se volverá una leyenda en la historia de los decadentes.

—¿Piensas que no lo recordábamos? —Pregunto Kaede.

—Entonces ¿Lo recuerdan? —Pregunto Izanami confundida.

—¡Si! ¡Y fue asombroso! —Exclamo con emoción un chico a lado de Kaede. —Excepto el final, pero lo demás fue estupendo.

—¡Si! — Exclamaron todos

Izanami solo sonrió.

—Por eso…—Se levantó Kaede. —¡Queremos que seas nuestra jefa! —Anuncio.

—¡Si! —Gritaron los demás.

—¿Quieren que yo sea la líder de los descendientes? —Pregunto Izanami asombrada.

—¡Si! —Afirmaron todos.

—¡Queremos desterrar al idiota de Raiko! —Exclamo uno de los chicos. —Hizo que peleáramos con nuestros padres y eso es imperdonable.

—¡Si! —Volvieron a gritar todos.

—¡Raiko es un idiota! —Exclamo Kaede.

—¡Eso lo escuche! —Exclamo Raiko molesto. Él entraba al dojo con su padre.

—Es inevitable Raiko, me quieren más a mí. —Dijo Izanami encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Si! —Afirmaron todos.

—¡Malagradecidos! —Espeto Raiko. —¡Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes!

—¡Suficiente! — Puso en orden Ranma. —Venimos a entrenar y si no les molesta…

—No se preocupe señor Saotome, ya nos íbamos. —Hablo Kaede.

—Iremos por un helado. —Grito una de las chicas.

—¡Si! —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Salieron todos e Izanami fue la última en salir.

—¡Oye! —Señalo Raiko. —Si yo voy a entrenar, tú también lo debes de hacer. —Le dijo a Izanami.

Izanami pestaño y puso cara de puchero. Raiko corrió y se puso de rodillas y la abrazo.

—Perdóname, no debí gritarte. —Se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Espera! —Raiko dejo de llorar y se puso de pie. —¿Dijeron helados?

—¡Así es! —Sonrió Izanami.

Ranma puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo y lo apretó muy fuerte, dando señal de que él no iría. Raiko se puso tenso, no quería entrenar hoy.

—Ni modo, Raiko. —Hablo Ranma. —Tienes tus obligaciones.

Raiko saco la billetera de su padre y se la dio a Izanami.

—Ve a comprar helado, hermana. —Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo la sacaste de mi bolsillo? —Pregunto Ranma.

—¡Gracias! —Agradeció Izanami en voz alta y salió corriendo.

—¡Izanami! —Grito Ranma siguiéndola. —¡Devuélvela!

—¡No! —Negó Izanami con una risa.

—¡Izanami! —Fue lo último que escucho Raiko.

Raiko solamente sonrió, después de todo esos eran sus momentos de cada día, pero lo más importante es que lo compartía con su familia que ahora estaba completa y eso era algo que no quería cambiar por nada del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Con esto termina el prólogo largoooo que sinceramente fue un capricho mío :p La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, pero ya a partir del próximo capítulo inicia la historia en donde se quedó. He tenido problemas de inspiración últimamente tanto que no termine el capítulo de la semana pasada y aún sigo sin terminar, porque normalmente tardo una semana en cada capítulo. La vez anterior tuve que escribir otra cosa y aunque tengo la idea de una historia creo que esa me servirá más para Halloween y pues aún falta mucho XD Pero a pesar de eso no dejo de escribir cosas chistosas y creo que sabrán con quienes XD Bueno me despido, les mando besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores. Hasta el próximo viernes. n.n**_

 _ **Contestando Reviews.**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Hola de nuevo... esta vez no tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que sigo tan emocionada que es difícil esperar hasta el próximo viernes... Solo tengo una pregunta para tiCon qué personaje te identificas más en este fic? Saludos y éxito. P.D. Esa Izanami como me hace reir, n.n_

 _ **R: Me pusiste en una situación seria XD La verdad no sabría quién puede ser porque a veces puedo ser ocurrente igual que Izanami o también puedo ser un poco enojona como Akane y serio como Maru porque lo considero un personaje que se guarda muchas cosas para sí mismo. También a veces un poco alegre y exagerada como Shun que llora por cualquier cosa, pero más bien no es uno si no varios personajes, creo que de los que hice puse en cada uno un poco de mí. Soy loca pero no tanto jajaja Aunque si me pongo a pensar, tener un día en el mundo de Ranma ½ creo que me volvería más loca y pues aquí todos ellos exageran en sus personalidades. Saludos y besos n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Amigo:**_ _Otro buen capitulo se ve emocionante me encanto la actitud de ranma del futuro empezó a centir el instinto sobreprotector que tiene lo que no me gusto es que el ranma del pasado no sepa nada de lo que ocurre espero ver que pasara en el próximo capítulo estoy ansioso por leer jajaja y otra cosa raiko esta muy irritado pero se logrará dar cuenta de los errores antes de que ocurra una desgracia otra cosa seria gracioso ver al ranma del pasado regañado a su yo del futuro por aver influenciado su infidelidad jajajaja tambien me gustaria que ranma y akane ubiesen tenido su primera vez juntos no con otras personas eso solo lo resolvería el ranma del futuro evitando el momento en que ranma estaba confundido para no influenciar ese suceso muchas cosas podrian ser distintas pero bueno solo queda esperar. Bay_

 _ **R: Ranma pudo haber detenido muchas cosas, pero el odio y rencor pudo más. Pero con respecto a que hayan tenido sus primeras veces con otras personas pues no sucedió en el otro mundo o tiempo en donde quedo el final, aunque ellos si lo recuerden y pues cómo pudiste haber leído en este capítulo se supo cómo fue en el tiempo de los futuros Ranma y Akane. A mí tampoco me gusto eso, por algo jamás escribí como sucedieron las cosas porque no me gustaba ese hecho. (Pero aun así escribí que si sucedió ¬¬ Quien me entiende XD) Te mando Saludos y besos n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Rizzasm:**_ _Jajjaja vaya q me encantó todoooo, tuve sentimientos de alegría y tristeza pero me gustó la forma en q desarrollas la historia. Por cierto esa Izanami es una loquilla xD me agrada y espero q no te hagas la desentendida con el secreto de Maru y no diré nada para no alterar la historia xD, nos leemos pronto, muxos besitos para ti n,n_

 _ **R: Gracias, aunque ya me estoy preocupando de que si sepas que es lo que esconde Maru O.O Izanami ira empeorando en lo que se trata de volver locos a todos XD Saludos y besos.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno gente, nos vemos en el próximo viernes. Bonito fin de semana. :D**_


End file.
